First Times and Forever
by Cyberano
Summary: After the Great Thaw, Elsa and Anna recover from their harrowing experience. They resume their duties as Queen and Princess until a visitor from a faraway land turns their lives over, sideways, and under. Through unexpected misunderstandings, a war and a trip to the gates of hell, they learn about themselves, each other and the wonders of True Love. (Elsanna) (COMPLETE)
1. First Night

**Preface**

**March 2015:**

Chapters that have been edited for the 2nd Edition are marked after the Chapter header. Thanks to everyone who left comments and suggestions!

**March 2014:**

A friend of mine showed me a fan art. It was cute so I asked which show it was from. He said it was from the movie 'Frozen'. Since Frozen wasn't in the theaters anymore, I searched for videos on YouTube. Many low quality rips and music videos later, I fell in love with the movie and bought the DVD when it came out and an Infinity Anna at 50% off. I watched it. Then I watched it again. And then again.

Soon, I heard whispers in my mind. Scenes began to play out. Two voices begged to come out. I stubbornly told myself, no, I don't write incest. Nuh-uh. No way.

Somehow, I opened up my text editor and began to type. Fine.

_Let it go! Let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Let the words run out the door!  
I write through night and day.  
Let this ship sail on!  
Incest never bothered me anyway._

* * *

Warning

If you don't mind reading an incestuous, girl/girl story that's fluffy and crazy, read on. Otherwise, the back button is close by.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Night  
2nd Edition**

Hand in hand, the royal sisters walked through the doors of the grand hall with their escort. Despite the stiffness in her muscles from her near death experience, Anna could barely contain her euphoria and an occasional impromptu skip intruded her attempt to maintain a regal pace. Elsa had returned to her. She wanted to hug her, hold her hands and tell her everything and anything. Soon, she would have a chance to when they arrive at their rooms for the prescribed bed rest. Her thoughts recalled the previous hour's events.

After she thawed, a messenger was sent to fetch the royal physician. Dr. Macstuvinns arrived on the medical emergency carriage and quickly ushered the sisters into the carriage which was driven toward the castle. It was warm inside the carriage and Anna was grateful for the warmth when the doctor asked both of them to remove their clothes.

Elsa complied with the request quite easily when she simply waved her hand in front of her body, followed by a hasty arm across her bosom. Her sister quickly grabbed the offered green patient gown and held it in front of her, but not before Anna caught a glimpse of her shapely form. With her cheeks flushed against her snow white skin and her pale arm attempting to hide the curves of her bosom, she reminded Anna of those wonderfully carved statues in the museum. Elsa was no longer the gawky child with thin limbs from her memories. She had become this beautiful young woman.

The doctor told Elsa to turn around. Before she did so, her sister looked up and caught her gaze. Turning away slightly, Anna blushed and fumbled at her clothes, suddenly more self-conscious of her own unremarkable body.

While the doctor examined Elsa, Anna watched them with concern from the corner of her eye. A visit from Dr. Macstuvinns usually meant that something was wrong, and the good doctor usually found something or other that needed medication or attention.

True to her skill, the doctor found a small bump on Elsa's head and some bruising on her wrists and on a shoulder. Then the doctor turned to Anna. To her utter discomfort, the doctor took a much longer time to examine her. Dr. Macstuvinns kept reaching into a cabinet for various instruments to probe and poke her with. Meanwhile, Elsa sat across from them with a concerned look on her face and with her hands on her lap, clutching the cloth of the gown nervously. Anna formed the words with her lips silently, "It's all right."

Elsa seemed to understand and her shoulders relaxed slightly. After a table full of instruments, the doctor finally announced their prescriptions while scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment.

"I'll give you salves for your bumps and bruises. At least two days bed rest for both of you, more if possible. Very light activity only. I'll advise the Prime Minister of your needs, so refuse any requests for your time, Your Majesty, Your Highness. I'll ask Master Dannault to make you a special tonic. Please take the recommended dosage. I will visit you again tomorrow."

Anna opened her mouth to protest that she felt fine and that she didn't need to rest, but quickly shut her mouth when she realized the implications. For two days, she had Elsa to herself.

So when they reached the royal bedrooms, Anna tugged at her sister's hand as she opened the door to her bedroom. She asked excitedly, "Elsa, what would you like to do first?"

With her free hand, Elsa fingered her braid. "A bath... I was in the dungeon for a bit. I don't want to go to bed dirty."

The thought of her dearest sister in a dungeon caused a rush of anger which attempted to dampen her euphoria, chasing the smile off her lips. She willed herself to calm down and smiled wider than before. "All right, let me ring for some servants."

Elsa waved her hands. "There's no need for that. I usually bathe alone."

"Oh..." It took a few moments for her mind to understand the meaning behind her sister's words. Elsa probably didn't want any servants near her because of her magic. "Ok, no servants. Let me get some clothes and a towel. I'll meet you in your room."

"But..."

Anna stilled her sister's protest with a finger on her lips. "You were only alone because you didn't want anyone near you. But everyone knows now. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Her heart leapt at the look of relief on her sister's face followed by deep blue eyes shading slightly to icy blue and settling back to deep blue. "You're right. But my bath isn't as big as the one down the hall. It'll be a bit cramped."

Anna had never seen her sister's eyes do that. She stared for a few moments before realizing that she needed to reply. "That's fine! It's just us. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right there."

"All right."

Anna felt Elsa's fingers uncurl. Unbidden, her own fingers reached out to Elsa's retreating ones. For a few seconds, only their fingertips touched. Then Elsa turned and walked towards her room.

As she watched her sister walk down the hall, Anna held her hand to her heart. During the coronation, Elsa walked slowly with regal dignity and poise. This time, her hips swayed with a challenging strut as her ice train shimmered and flowed around her, accentuating her movements. This ice goddess was her sister. Her heart flowed with pride and she watched in fascination until Elsa stopped in front of her room.

Before she entered, Elsa turned her head and smiled at Anna. A fountain of giddiness seemed to burst within Anna as she returned the smile and waved back.

After Elsa entered her room, Anna tore through her walk-in closet for something to wear. She selected a light green nightgown and a robe. "Let's see... what else... oh, a towel." She started searching her dressers.

"Towels... where are the towels?" she cried in exasperation. Servants prepared everything for her, so she didn't have to worry about clothes or towels. Then she remembered the closet in the changing room to the main baths. She ran towards the baths. When she was halfway there, Dr. Macstuvinns appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Your Highness! Princess Anna, light activity doesn't include running. Please refrain from doing so," scolded Dr. Macstuvinns.

Guiltily, Anna slowed down and walked towards the doctor. "Didn't you say that you were coming tomorrow?"

"Indeed, but I wanted to give you these salves. I couldn't find any servants, so I decided to give it to you myself." The doctor handed her two jars and pleaded, "Please, Princess Anna, do take it easy. Your heart rate seems erratic, and your temperature is higher than normal, but not high enough for a fever. I tell you this now, since Her Majesty seemed very worried while I examined you and I didn't want to alarm her. Please follow my instructions, if not for your sake, for Hers."

"Oh... I'm sorry... Is there something wrong with me?"

"Just some signs of exhaustion which rest can cure. Your Highness was in a hurry, so with your permission, I take my leave."

"Of course! And thank you!"

Dr. Macstuvinns bowed and turned to walk down the stairs. Heeding the doctor's request, Anna went to the baths and returned with towels in her fastest walking speed. Upon arriving in her bedroom, she undressed and wore her bathrobe. She picked up her selected clothes and went to Elsa's room.

A blue towel was wrapped around Elsa's torso. She sat beside the tub and adjusted the levers for hot and cold water. "It's about half full. You can put your clothes on that shelf."

Following Elsa's pointed finger, Anna deposited the clothes on the shelf and walked over to see the bath. Rose petals floated on top. Her eyes wandered to a tray of bath salts and fragrances in clear bottles. She picked up a bottle with pale purple liquid. "I don't think I've seen this one before."

"You wouldn't have. I made that one myself."

Anna's eyes widened with surprise. "You did?!"

"Yes. I just picked the flowers in the garden and mixed them together in hot water."

Anna uncorked the bottle and sniffed at the aroma within. "You have to show me how."

Elsa wagged a finger. "We're on strict bed rest. No work."

"It's just picking flowers!"

"Well... there are other steps that I didn't mention. Do you want to use that one?"

"Yes!"

Elsa poured half a cup's worth of the liquid into the bath. The steam spread the fragrance in the room. With a deep breath, Anna sampled the fragrance and relaxed as the scent tickled her senses.

Elsa put a short stool in front of her. "Sit. I'll wash you first."

"I... I'll just wash myself!" protested Anna as her cheeks flushed.

"Don't the servants help you?"

"Er... yes, but I can do it myself."

"Have you ever done it by yourself?"

"I... uh..."

"Take your robe off and sit," said Elsa while patting the stool.

More than once, her parents had told her to curb her impulsive nature and to plan ahead more carefully. If she took her robe off, Elsa would see her naked and rather plain body. Anna silently berated herself for being in such a hurry and forgetting to wrap a towel around her. In an effort to control her panic and embarrassment, she chanted silently, "It's fine... the servants saw you naked too... It's the same with Elsa... It's fine..."

Resigning herself to the consequences, she disrobed and hung the robe on a nearby peg. She sat down with her back to Elsa.

Cool fingers threaded through her hair and loosened her braids. The servants also undid her braids during bathing, but this time, it didn't feel like a mechanical, routine ritual. The fingers that wove through her hair felt gentle and soothing as each lock was untangled.

"I'm going to pour water on your head now. Bow slightly," said Elsa.

Anna did as she was told. Her hair grew soggy as fragrant warm water trickled from a can with holes on the bottom. Elsa pushed a tray of shampoos in front of her.

"Which one would you like?"

Anna selected a jasmine scented one and handed it to Elsa. Soapy hands wove through her hair and she shut her eyes to prevent the suds from getting in. Anna relished the comforting caress of Elsa's lithe fingers. All too soon, the hands left her head and she sighed at their departure. Patiently, she waited for the rinse of warm water.

Instead, she felt a warm cloth on her back. Surprised, Anna sat up.

"Did that hurt?" asked Elsa with concerned note in her voice.

"N-no... It doesn't hurt. It's just... I wasn't expecting it. Go on."

The warm cloth landed on her shoulder this time and with a gentle stroke, scrubbed down her back. "Do the servants rinse your hair before scrubbing your back?"

"Um... yes. Don't you?" replied Anna softly as she luxuriated in her sister's administrations. The servants did their job, but this was something different.

"I wash my hair and body, so I only need to rinse once."

"Oh, that's smart."

"Thank you."

One hour ago, she would never have imagined this. In her first hour of free time with Elsa, in the first time in forever, she and Elsa were taking a bath together. When they were children, they would splash and play in the tub, leaving the bath in a hurricane of disarray. Their mother would scold them later, but it was worth it.

At this moment, she wanted to shout with all her joy on the highest mountain, but that might trigger an avalanche, so she contented herself with sitting quietly with her eyes closed. With Elsa back, there would be more baths, and even more first times. "I'll make them all happen... together with Elsa," vowed Anna. She tried to plan for more first times that they could do together, but the feel of the cloth against her stomach dulled her thoughts.

Stomach...

The cloth swept upward.

Warning bells rang in her mind, and Anna blindly reached for the cloth before it arrived at its destination. She twisted around quickly. "Elsa, I'll do..."

Suddenly, she slipped off the stool and fell sideways. Instead of the cold, hard floor, she landed on something warm. Something soft pressed against her cheek. A jolt of realization hit her. She was lying on Elsa. Her imagination supplied what her cheek leaned against. Immediately, her cheeks flared.

Desperate to find the floor, her hands reached out blindly and her palm brushed against a stiff protrusion on soft flesh. Elsa drew in a sharp breath.

"S-sorry..."

"Anna... stop squirming... I'll sit you up. Just hold st-... ah!" Elsa drew in another sharp breath.

Anna stopped and moved her leg from between Elsa's thighs. "S-sorry..." Then as an afterthought, she added, "Did that hurt?"

The temperature of the room seemed to drop for a few moments. Finally, Elsa replied, "No. Hold still now. You're very slippery."

Anna released the breath that she didn't know that she was holding and allowed her sister to move her. Once she was on the stool, she grasped the sides to balance herself. Then she felt water splash over her. Her right hand cleared the suds over her eyes as water continued to pour.

A washcloth was placed in her hand. "Here, wipe your face."

Gratefully, she wiped the suds away. When she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped at the stunning sight before her. Whether it was a trick of the light or the mist-like stream, with the blue towel at her feet, Elsa seemed like a mermaid rising from the frothy waves. The beads of water on her pale skin and the suds that protected her modesty added to the illusion. Like a wave washing on the shore, her scrubbing motions seemed slow and languid. The washcloth travelled over her arms, her bosom, and down her long legs. Meanwhile, this snow siren hummed a tune from their childhood.

The spell was broken when the siren spoke. "When you're done washing, just go in."

"Oh... ah..." Anna stared at the washcloth in her hand, suddenly reminded of its intended use. A nearby soap supplied suds and the cloth was put to work. A swishing sound caught her attention. Elsa twirled a small towel and slung it across her back. A burst of realization flashed in Anna's mind. "Wait, Elsa, I'll wash your back."

Once again, icy flecks appeared in the depths of those deep blue eyes. Pale cheeks turned pink. "But... you're almost done. You'll get soapy again."

"I'll just wash it off. Besides, you washed my back, so I have to wash yours. Here, turn around a bit," replied Anna eagerly as she slid the stool toward her sister.

The icy flecks sank into blue. Elsa complied and offered her back, moving her braid out of the way.

"Oh, you didn't wash your hair yet."

"I scrub first and then wash my hair. If I washed my hair first, the suds make it hard to see."

"But, you washed my hair first."

"Since I was helping you, all you had to do was sit still. Perhaps, that was too much to ask for. Next time, I'll scrub you first," replied Elsa with a teasing note.

"I would have if you..." The words caught on her throat as she remembered the washcloth on her stomach. Her cheeks warmed at her imagination of what would happen next.

"If I what?"

Desperate to change the subject, Anna moved the braid slung over Elsa's shoulder and began to unfasten the snowflake clasp. "I'll wash your hair too."

"Anna, the water is getting cold," protested Elsa with a slight catch in her voice.

Her fingers unraveled the first twist. "Then we'll put more hot water."

One by one, the twists released that beautiful, silky hair. "Which shampoo do you want?"

Elsa selected a bottle with white liquid. Anna opened it and poured some on her palm. The scent tickled her nostrils. "This smells nice! What is it?"

"Gardenia with a touch of vanilla."

"Did you make this one?

"No, one of our ambassadors got it during his travels. He gave some bottles to me."

Anna lathered her hands with the shampoo and applied it to Elsa's hair. Her fingers slid easily through those pale blond locks. With middle and fore finger, she straightened a strand down her sister's back. It almost reached her hips. As she did so, Elsa's shoulders twitched slightly. She straightened another set of strands. Those pale shoulders shivered slightly. Fascinated, Anna began to undo another set.

Her sister cleared her throat and asked softly, "Anna, what are you doing?"

Her hand stopped halfway down Elsa's back. "Oh... um... I... that is, I just noticed your hair is longer than it seems."

"I've kept it as long as yours, Anna."

"Really?" Her hands returned to washing her sister's hair. "Wait... how do you know how long my hair is? I barely saw you over the past few weeks."

"My study overlooks the garden. I see you when you take a walk there after lunch."

"You could've said 'hi' when you saw me," remarked Anna sourly. Still, she felt happy that Elsa noticed her and matched her hair length with hers.

"If I did, you would've tried to climb up to the window on the third floor."

Anna picked up the washcloth and began scrubbing vigorously. "Well, if you had just come down from your study, I wouldn't have to."

"Ah, please don't scrub so hard," complained Elsa.

"Oh... sorry." She scrubbed with less pressure and then poured water over her sister. When she had rinsed enough, she announced, "All done."

Her sister wiped the excess water from her face and turned to her. "The bath awaits. Shall we?"

"Of course!"

They slipped into the warm water of the bath with Anna on one end and Elsa on the other. Since the bath was made for one, Elsa leaned her knees together on her right while Anna did the same, with their feet touching.

Anna lowered herself up to her neck. "Ahhh... this is nice..."

Elsa rolled up a small towel and put it behind her head to lean on before sinking into the water as well. "Mmmm..."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Anna started to fidget and her foot brushed against Elsa's leg.

"I was wondering how long you would sit still," quipped her sister.

She was about to reply when she noticed the garnish of freckles on her sister's flushed face. "So adorable," thought Anna.

With her closed eyes, her sister looked like a sleeping beauty waiting for a prince to wake her up. Unconsciously, Anna licked her lips as she wondered what kind of prince would be lucky enough to claim those shapely lips. Along with those lips, the prince would claim a new bride as well. The image of Elsa in a wedding dress flashed in her mind. Her heart ached at the sight and she shook her head as if doing so would banish the image. Elsa had just returned to her. She didn't want to give her up to any prince yet. Although her sister was right in front of her, for some reason, she felt very far. She leaned forward. "Elsa...?"

"Hmm?"

Anna gathered her courage. "Can I... can I sit with you?"

"The tub is small, Anna. We can't sit side by side."

"But if you let me sit like we used to do in the garden, it's fine, right?"

The silence chilled her ears as she anxiously waited for an answer. Then Elsa's knees drew apart slowly. Anna's heart beat faster in anticipation and she shifted toward Elsa.

Those deep blue eyes opened halfway and her sister lifted her arms in welcome. "Come here."

Anna's lips bloomed into a wide smile. After a good amount of splashing, she settled her back against Elsa's front and leaned her head against the crook of her neck. The scent of gardenia tickled her nose and she inhaled its fragrance. Under the water, she felt warm hands resting on her stomach. Her own hands swam over to settle on top of her sister's. Closing her eyes, she relished the comfort of her sister's embrace.

Save for the soft swish of rippling water, a serene silence filled the room. They sat together quietly for a while. In this moment of time, it was just the two of them, in miniature sea of their own. Her nervousness leeched away, leaving her with a relaxed, floating feeling.

Soon, she lost track of time and was gently reminded of it when her sister nudged her.

"Anna... Anna... it's time to get out."

Anna snuggled closer. "Just a bit more..."

Her sister lifted their hands. "Not too long, I'm afraid. See? Our fingers are already wrinkled."

"You smell nice."

"So do you."

The last few minutes flew by quickly and they got out of the tub. They toweled dry and wore their robes before setting into the serious business of brushing their hair. After taking turns drying and brushing each other's hair, they applied the salves on their bruises. Anna flung herself onto Elsa's bed and yawned.

"I... feel so sleepy all of the sudden," said Anna, flinging an arm over her eyes.

"Then go to your room."

"But the doctor said we need bed rest."

"She did, but you don't have to sleep here."

"She didn't say we have to sleep separately either." Baby blue eyes pleaded silently.

Her older sister relented. "All right, let's sleep together. Let me change into my nightgown." She went into her walk-in closet and began to change.

From the corner of her eye, Anna watched her. When she had finished buttoning her front, Anna turned away, her face suddenly warm.

"Did you bring your nightgown? Or are you planning to sleep in your bathrobe?" teased Elsa.

"Oh, yes!" Anna sat up, remembering where her clothes were. "Let me get changed."

When she returned, she found Elsa sitting at her desk, stamping a document.

"Uh-uh, no work!" she declared, as she carefully took away the stamp.

"It's just a proclamation to end all trade with Weselton." Elsa rolled up the document and tugged at the nearest bell pull. When the page appeared at the door, she gave the document to him with instructions.

Meanwhile, Anna looked around for a book, or rather any book nearby. Scrolls and stacks of paper littered the tables within reach. Kneeling by the side of the bed, she looked underneath. A rectangular object in the far corner caught her eye. She groped around and grabbed its edge. The cover was dusty, so she blew on it to see the title. Dust filled the air and she sneezed. The sneeze effectively cleared the rest of the dust and revealed the title to be '101 Knights'.

"This must be a book about chivalry!" thought Anna. She held it out to Elsa. "Do you want to read this story?"

Elsa took one look at the book and flung it up to the ceiling where it remained stuck within a clump of ice.

"Wh-why'd you do that?" asked Anna in bewilderment.

Her sister wrung her fingers and looked away. "Uh... it's not a very good book. Let me read you something else."

She turned towards a bookcase, but Anna led her to the bed. "Let's make one up together."

Her sister's frown melted into a relieved smile. They had played this game as children. One of them would start a story and then the other would add the next part and so on. "All right then, I'll start. Once upon a time, there was a girl with golden hair, so long that its length was as tall as a tower."

"Booo! You can do better than starting with Rapunzel," teased Anna.

"In that case, why don't you make it more interesting?"

"Er... ah, the girl... the girl was really beautiful, and her wicked stepmother locked her in the tower because she was jealous."

"In fact, she was so jealous that she forced her stepdaughter to cut some of her hair so that she could sell it," continued Elsa.

"That's horrible!" cried Anna.

"Well, it's your turn to make it better," said Elsa as she lay on her side.

They exchanged stories, with each part becoming more extravagant or ridiculous. In the process of doing so, they slipped under the covers.

Anna yawned, "And then... what happened?"

Elsa's eyes were already closed as she whispered, "...and they lived happily... ever after..."

"But... what about the tiger? Did he find his family?"

"His story..." Elsa yawned. "In the next sequel..."

Anna closed her eyes as well. "Ok..." After a few breaths, she whispered, "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too." The curtains of the bed rustled softly and warm arms drew her close, followed by a light kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She slipped her hands around her sister's waist and snuggled against the crook of her neck. "Sweet dreams." For the first time in forever, she fell into a deep, refreshing sleep.

That is, until the waking sky prodded her eyelids much later. In the dim light, Elsa's sleeping face greeted her. Carefully, her hand rose to touch the snow queen's cheek. She marveled at those long lashes, those porcelain pale cheeks and those slightly parted pink lips. Envy filled her heart at the thought of a prince kissing those lips. She leaned in and hugged her.

"Please, not for a while..." prayed Anna. "Not when we've been apart for such a long time. Let me have her for as long as possible."

The barest whisper tickled her forehead. "Anna..."

She looked up inquiringly, "Elsa?" She waited for those deep blue eyes to open, but they remained closed and her breathing slow. Smiling smugly to herself, she gently caressed her sister's eyelids. "Are you dreaming about me? I hope you are. But just to make sure..."

She leaned forward until her lips almost touched Elsa's and she whispered, "I love you..." Then she closed the distance and lightly touched her lips. As soon as she did so, her own lips seem to tingle with an unexpected and pleasant sensation. Her heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest. Surprised at her own reaction, she pulled back and checked to see if she woke Elsa up. When her sister showed no indication that she was awake, Anna sighed with relief and buried her face on her sister's chest. With the warm feeling still flowing within her, she dozed off to sleep.


	2. Moonlight Masquerade

**Chapter 2: Moonlight Masquerade  
2nd Edition  
**

Frozen cold. Elsa cupped her face in her hands. Those blue eyes stared back, still and lifeless.

"Anna!" Her knees buckled with the weight of her grief and she clung to her solid statue. This was all her fault. If only she knew how to control her powers. If only she could thaw her heart.

Suddenly, she felt movement and looked up to see Anna's smiling face. Brimming with relief and joy, she crushed her sister against her in a fierce hug.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" said Elsa, caressing Anna's cheek as she drew back.

Anna took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Then her sister leaned forward and captured her lips. Elsa's eyes widened at first but slowly closed as Anna's lips melted her inhibitions. Some part of her mind told her that she shouldn't be having this kind of dream. Another part reasoned that being kissed by Anna didn't bother her anyway.

They swayed and fell backwards. Instead of hitting the frozen fjord where they stood, they landed in a billow of powdered snow. Anna broke the kiss and straddled her. Somehow, she had changed out of her winter clothes and into a plain green nightgown.

"I love you." She leaned down.

Her eyes began to close as those sweet lips descended. A shadow fell over them and her giant ice monster tottered behind Anna. His leg broke off and he dissolved in a pile of snow that covered them both.

Panicking, Elsa lifted her arm in an attempt to ward off the coming avalanche. Snow covered her face and she could barely breathe. She tried once more. Her hand pushed away something fluffy. For a few moments, she stared at the familiar canopy of her bed. From a distance, a bird chirped. Then she realized where she was. By her waist was a down pillow and its feathers were scattered on the blanket. As far as she could remember, Anna somehow stole all the pillows while she slept.

Her hand felt along the side of her head and she sighed. Her pillow was gone. Meanwhile, the thief slept on her shoulder blissfully while clutching another pillow in her hand.

Carefully, she kissed Anna's forehead and extricated herself from the bed. As she did so, she noticed drool dripping down her sister's cheek. Gently, she wiped it off with a handkerchief. Just then, her dream flashed in her mind. Her hand crept forward and lightly traced the bottom of her sister's lip with a fingertip. Her own lips seemed to tingle as she did so and she cradled her hand over her heart, confused at her reaction.

Quietly, she rang for a page to get them some breakfast. After freshening up, she tackled some paperwork. She prepared an authorization for a reward for that young man that helped Anna and instructions for an afternoon session. Her quill paused over the parchment as she tried to remember his name. Despite her efforts, his name eluded her, so she wrote to Kai to find the young man and reward him. Pulling out the guest list, she started writing thank you notes and apologies to all the guests who attended the coronation.

When she had done about a third of the list, a servant knocked on the door with breakfast. Elsa had him park the cart by the bed and told him to give the authorization and instructions to Kai before returning to her work. Sure enough, about five minutes later, Anna sat up with her hair puffed up in an incredible display of crazy bed head.

"Good morning," greeted Elsa.

Anna yawned and stretched her arms, "Mornin'..." She sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"Breakfast. Cart to your right."

"Breakfast..." Then those droopy eyes opened wider. "Breakfast!" Anna crawled to the cart and lifted the silver cover. "All my favorites!"

"Yes. Now go clean up so we can eat."

Her sister leapt to her feet. "Ok!" She turned towards the door and then stopped to look at her. "What are you doing? You're not working, are you?"

"I'm just writing thank you notes."

"Can't you have your secretary do that?"

"After subjecting our guests to winter, I think I should write them personally."

"So it is work!" Anna walked over to her desk.

She signed the note and stamped it with a wax seal. "Not really. I think of it as writing to Arendelle's friends."

Her sister looked over her shoulder and read. "Dear Queen Snowhite..." Then she gasped. "THE Queen Snowhite? From the famous Magic Kingdom? She came?"

"No, her ambassador came in her place. She's very old and travel is tiring for her."

"Really? She doesn't look that old in her portrait." Her sister read the rest of the note. "She gave you apple seeds?"

"Royal apple seeds," corrected Elsa.

"Oh come on, that's just a rumor. Does she really have an apple tree whose fruit is supposed to help keep your skin young?"

"I believe so. The ambassador didn't give it to Kai like the other guests did. He personally presented them to me during the party." She pushed a small box towards her sister. "They're in here. Be very careful not to drop them."

Anna picked up the box and stared at the contents. "They don't look special at all. I don't see any glow or unusual color." She put the box down, stood looking at it for a moment and asked, "How old is she again?"

"Around seventy, I think."

"What?!" gasped her sister in surprise. "That can't be right. I saw her portrait. She looks a bit older than Momma. Anna paced in front of the desk with her arms crossed in thought. "Maybe the portrait is wrong."

Elsa rolled up the note and tied a ribbon around it. "What if the portrait is correct? Besides, even if they're ordinary apple seeds, I still want to plant them in the garden."

"Can we plant them together?" asked Anna eagerly.

"Of course."

Anna picked up a white music box with a fairytale castle design in blue. "Hey, isn't this from me?"

"Yes, thank you. I like it very much."

Sadness dimmed those usually cheerful eyes. "I wanted to give it to you and wish you Happy Birthday."

Elsa reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Anna flung her arms around her and she leaned back on the chair with the increased weight. Her sister put the music box in her hand. "Happy belated birthday!" Then she kissed her on the cheek.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she hugged her sister back. "Thank you." She kissed her forehead.

Her sister stood up and looked at the corner wall. She touched a framed drawing. "I remember this! I drew it for you on your birthday. I was... eight? Or nine?"

"Eight. You drew the one to the right when you were nine."

Anna turned to a shelf. Her hand went toward a misshapen claylike figure. "And this!"

Alarmed, Elsa immediately stood up and touched Anna's arm. "Careful! It's very fragile."

Her sister withdrew her hand. "You didn't have to keep that mud doll."

"You made it for me. I almost lost it when they had a new maid clean my room. I had to rescue it from the trash bin."

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna hugged her. "And I thought you forgot about me..."

Elsa hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I would never forget you." Just then, she heard a growling noise. She drew back and cupped her sister's cheek. "You tummy is getting impatient. Wash up, so we can eat."

"Ok!" Anna skipped to her bedroom door and reached for the handle.

She cleared her throat. "Ehm. I have my own bathroom."

"Oh... that's right..." Her sister reversed her course and went in the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged with less bedhead and a clean face. She slipped into bed beside her.

Elsa extended the serving tray across the bed. She moved plates of smoked salmon, cured ham, eggs, sliced vegetables and fruits onto the tray. In the middle, she placed the basket of sliced bread with small jars of jam.

After piling up smoked salmon, egg and caviar on a slice of wheat bread, Elsa leaned back on the headboard to enjoy her meal and watch Anna eat. In the first time in forever, they were having breakfast together in bed. The last time they did so was when they were children and had caught a cold at the same time. However, they didn't have such ingenious serving trays back then, so Anna spread a large towel over her bed and they placed the food on it as if they were having a picnic.

At that moment, Anna spoke, "Remember when we were sick, and we ate breakfast on your bed?"

Elsa laughed at their coinciding thoughts. "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Anna smiled widely. "It sure was fun, even though Momma scolded us for making a mess."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who spilled orange juice!" Elsa lifted the pot. "Coffee?"

Her sister held out her half empty cup. "Sure."

She filled their cups and returned the pot. As she reached for another helping of salmon, she heard knocking on the door, followed by Kai's muffled voice.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting your rest. A message arrived by special carrier which I believe requires your attention."

"Come in," responded Elsa as she pushed the tray to the side of the bed.

Kai entered and uncovered the lid of a message box. Elsa's eyes grew wide when she recognized the coat of arms on the message capsule.

"Who is it from?" asked Anna.

Instead of replying, Elsa held up the capsule with a challenge. "Have you been studying about other royal families?"

Her sister stared at the capsule. When she gasped, Elsa knew that she recognized the coat of arms as well. Meanwhile, Kai had quietly retreated out of the room.

As Anna reached for the capsule, she moved it away until her sister flung herself across her lap as she tried to catch her quarry. Foiled at her attempt, her sister rolled onto her back with her head on her lap.

"Elsa, you meanie! Open it! I want to read what Aunt Belle wrote!" complained Anna.

"If you want to read it so much, why don't you open it?" Elsa poked the capsule on Anna's nose. Her sister's nose crinkled at the contact and her eyes shut.

Forewarned, Elsa tossed a nearby pillow on Anna's face.

"A-Achmmmphff-" The pillow absorbed the impact of her sister's sneeze.

As the young princess of Arendelle pushed the pillow away, the queen of Arendelle burst out into a fit of giggles.

"My... what a face..."

"Elsa!"

To distract her, Elsa picked up the capsule where it had fallen by the pillow and waved it in front of Anna. Anna quickly grabbed the capsule. She watched as her sister twisted it, tugged at the ends and pushed at the sides. Meanwhile, Elsa stroked her sister's head. As children, she used to read stories to Anna in this position.

With one more tug and a grunt of frustration, her sister surrendered the capsule. "Can you open it?"

"Hmmm... maybe..." said Elsa with feigned ignorance.

"I know you do! You must!" Anna picked up the message box. "If you didn't, Kai would've opened it for you!"

"Oh my! I suppose you're right!"

"Elsa, you stinker! Stop teasing me and open it!"

"What should we say when making a request?"

Anna rolled her eyes and muttered, "Please..."

Elsa patted the bed. "Sit up. I'll show you how to open it."

Her sister's face brightened with a wide grin and she sat up eagerly.

"This capsule was designed by Aunt Belle's father. Do you see these notched rings and this bump? You have to align the rings in a certain way. Now look at the coat of arms. The number folds on the ribbon are for the first ring, the number of stars on the shield is for the second ring and the number of petals on the flower is for the third ring."

"Why is it so complicated?" Anna's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"To prevent someone else from reading the contents."

"Couldn't someone just break it open?"

"If they did, it breaks a small container of ink inside that makes the message unreadable." Elsa twisted the rings and opened the capsule. She pointed to a small cylinder inside. "See that? That's the ink container."

Anna peered into the capsule. "Wow... this is really clever."

Elsa unrolled the message. "Unfortunately, it is difficult to make and fix, so Father didn't use it. Dear Elsa and Anna..."

Immediately, her sister dropped the capsule, and sat closer, looking over her shoulder. Elsa felt warm hands slipping around her forearm.

She continued reading. "I hope this message finds you well. I'm sorry we missed the coronation. Due to the weather, we've been delayed, but within a day, we'll arrive at Arendelle. See you soon. Love, Aunt Belle and Uncle Adam."

"Wow! They're coming! But... didn't they say they couldn't come?"

Elsa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think they replied with a maybe."

Anna flipped the paper over. "Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"They'll be here tomorrow! Can we go and meet them halfway?"

"They're probably travelling discreetly, so the best we can do is wait for Kai to tell us that they've arrived."

Anna dipped a strawberry in whipped cream and held it in front of her lips. "There's one left."

Elsa eyed the offering nervously and chided her, "You should use a fork."

"My hands are clean! See?" She held up her other hand. Her thumb had a smudge of butter on it. "Oops..." A quick tongue darted out to clean off the errant smudge.

Elsa cocked her head and stared at the hand holding the strawberry suspiciously. "After seeing how you keep your fingers clean, I'm beginning to doubt the cleanliness of this hand."

"I haven't licked this one! I swear!"

Baby blue eyes pleaded with all their might. Her resistance crumbled. With a sigh of resignation, she nipped the tip of the strawberry.

"All of it!" demanded her sister with a pout.

Her lips carefully touched the fruit and her teeth attempted to pull it away her sister's fingertips. Despite her efforts, her lips lightly brushed her fingertips. She felt her face warm up and turned slightly away as she chewed. She stole a quick glance at Anna, whose cheeks had turned a shade of pink, bringing out her freckles even more.

Scooping up the capsule, Elsa put it with the message in the box. "We should finish eating," she said as she moved the tray back across the bed.

"Elsa, you have some cream here," Anna pointed to her own left cheek.

She looked for her napkin, and was dismayed to find it on the floor by the cart. She lifted her forearm to wipe it on her sleeve when a hand stopped her. A warm tongue brushed lightly on her cheek.

"There. It's gone now."

For a few moments, her mind froze as it tried to digest what had happened. Finally, as warm blood rushed to her head and unfroze her brain, she managed to say, "Y-you could've used your napkin."

Anna held up a very dirty napkin.

Elsa burst out laughing. "How in the world did you manage to get it that dirty?"

Her sister shrugged. "Not sure. It just turned out that way."

They finished the rest of their breakfast and washed down the prescribed tonic with coffee. Elsa rang for a servant to take the cart away. While brushing their teeth, Anna asked, "What do you want to do next?"

She would like nothing more than to curl up in bed and read a good book. However, given her little fireball of a sister, that was not likely to happen. "What do you want to do?"

Anna didn't answer right away and continued brushing. After gargling boisterously and rinsing her mouth, she suggested, "Do you want to go to the city and explore?"

It was just as she suspected. "Are you sure you feel well enough? The doctor said at least two days rest."

"Yes, but we can take a break from resting, right?"

Elsa giggled. "A rest from resting?" Only Anna would think of such an idea. "In that case, why don't you go with Kai to pick a reward for that young man who helped you? I leave it to you to decide how to reward him."

"That's great! I'll do just that! What about you?"

"I'm still a little tired, so I'll wait for you in the courtyard when you are done."

Her sister dried her hands. "So... what do you want to do now?"

"Would you like to open the coronation gifts with me?"

"Ok!" Anna's eyes fell on the box. "Can we plant the seeds after?"

"Sure. I'll have a picnic lunch prepared for us. We can eat in the garden." Elsa rang for a page. "Why don't you get dressed and meet me back here?"

"Ok! Be right back!" With a whirl of her green nightgown, she was out the door.

After the page received her instructions, Elsa changed out of her clothes into a comfortable blue dress and put the box with apple seeds in her pocket. A few minutes later, Anna arrived in a green and brown dress and slipped her hands around her left arm. In this position, their movement was limited since they stood closer, but Elsa didn't mind. Together, they walked to the reception room where the gifts were stored.

Elsa took her time unwrapping a gift and watched Anna instead, since her sister took immense delight in opening presents. She liked how her face would scrunch up in concentration as her sister examined a wrapped gift. She liked watching those fumbling hands trying to undo a bow. Most of all, she liked how adorable her face brightened with wonder at an interesting present.

King Philip and Queen Aurora gave a golden spindle which she immediately ordered to be taken out of the room given Anna's penchant for trouble. She made a note to send King Philip a gift of appreciation for helping evacuate the royal guests from the city. Due to the lack of space in Arendelle's harbor, King Philip's escort fleet had docked at a neighboring city, so they weren't affected by the ice. To each king and queen, King Philip offered to bring them back to their country. He managed to get most of the royal guests out by morning. Only the diplomats and ambassadors remained behind. Fortunately, Princess Rapunzel and Eugene had another event to go to and left before the ball started.

The majority of the gifts were jewelry which didn't impress the princess of Arendelle. However, upon opening the present from Princess Ariel, Anna's eyes went wide with wonder at the set of pearl jewelry, which included a necklace, bracelets and earrings.

Ever practical, Princess Rapunzel gave a 100 place setting of skillfully crafted dishes and silverware along with a compliment of high quality frying pans. Once again, Elsa had the servants remove the chest containing the dishes before her sister accidently broke them. The presents from Hans and the Duke of Weselton remained unopened. Both presents were to be donated to charity.

After all the presents were opened, they proceeded to the garden where a servant waited with a picnic basket. They selected a grassy spot under a tree and the servant spread out a large blanket for them to sit on before setting the dishes on it. They dined on various smoked meats, cheese, bread and fruit.

Anna downed the rest of the orange juice in a bottle. "Mmm. That was good!" She moved some plates off the blanket and laid down, staring at the blue sky.

While moving plates, Elsa noticed a wrapped bundle in the basket. She peeked inside and smiled at her discovery. The serving staff knew of Anna's fondness for chocolate, so the servant prudently left them in the basket to prevent the princess from eating them before her meal. She removed the box of chocolates from the bundle and lay down beside her sister, resting her head on the crook of her arm. The wind blew, rustling the leaves and scattering petals over them.

She picked a caramel filled one and held it near her sister. "Anna, do you want to eat some chocolate?"

Anna's eyes widened with delight when she saw the offered confection. "Do I?!"

Unexpectedly, instead of taking the chocolate from her right hand, her sister leaned forward and engulfed the treat along with the tips of her fingers within her mouth.

The queen of Arendelle drew in a sharp breath and held it until her fingertips were released. Meanwhile, her heart did a double axel. For a few moments, she was frozen in that position while the cause of her condition lay there, happily savoring the treat with her eyes closed. When she managed to recover, Anna flipped on to her side.

"Is there more?"

Unnerved by what had happened, Elsa pushed the chocolates towards her sister. "H-here..."

Anna selected another and popped it in her mouth, her face a picture of heavenly bliss. After her fifth one, she noted, "You aren't eating any."

Still in a haze, Elsa picked one with powdered sugar, popped it in her mouth and licked the remaining powder off her fingers. Then she realized what she had done. She had licked the same fingers that Anna had 'devoured'. Her heart did a triple axel.

For the first time in forever, she never would have imagined that she would experience a scene from those sappy romance novels that Rapunzel sent her. While reading 101 Knights, she laughed at the plot twist that allowed the maiden to receive an indirect kiss from the one she adored. After this, she didn't have the right to laugh at it.

She turned away, and thought, "It's all right... it's like feeding a puppy." She closed her eyes and imagined a brown-haired puppy licking her chocolate coated fingers. The puppy looked up with blue eyes and its face morphed into Anna. Her eyes popped open and she felt her forehead for her temperature. "I need more sleep," she thought. "I'm imagining strange things..." Discreetly, she wet a napkin and wiped her hands. Taking a deep breath, she flipped onto her other side and calmly took another chocolate with her left hand.

After the chocolates met their inevitable end, Elsa sat up. "Are you ready to plant the seeds?"

Her sister sprang up, kneeling on the blanket. "Ready as ever!"

Giggling at her enthusiasm, Elsa rang the little bell in the basket so that a servant would come and clean up the dishes. When she stood up, her sister slipped her hands around her left arm once again. Together, they walked slowly down the garden paths until they met the Chief Gardener, Mr. Oswold, who was trimming roses. Encumbered by various tools and a sack, he bowed awkwardly. Elsa explained what they wanted to do. Oswold selected some tools and led them to a grassy area in the garden.

"The light is good here and there's enough room to grow. Are you sure you want to do it yourself, Your Majesty?" asked Oswold with a worried expression on his face.

"I have Anna to help me," replied Elsa accepting a pair of gloves and a shovel.

Oswold looked dubiously at Anna for a few moments before handing her similar tools. Elsa suppressed a chuckle. Over the years, she overhead the palace staff complaining about the little disasters courtesy of her fireball of a sister.

"Please start here. I'll do the second one," instructed the gardener, pointing to a spot on the grass.

"Why do we need to plant another one?" asked Anna, slipping on the gloves.

"Apple flowers have both male and female parts, but the tree can't pollinate itself. To bear fruit, the tree needs pollen from another tree. So it's good that you have three seeds," explained Oswold.

"What do you mean by male and female parts?"

"Allow me to show you, Your Highness." Oswold selected a nearby flower from a fruit tree and cut it lengthwise with shears. With a twig, he pointed at the flower parts. "This long stalk with pollen is the male part. When a bee lands here, the pollen sticks to its body. If the bee lands on another flower, some of the pollen may brush off on this center stalk, which leads to the female part of the flower. The pollen combines with this part and it becomes a fruit. For some trees, it is enough to touch the male part to the female part of the same flower in order to bear fruit." To illustrate his point, he pushed the thin long stalk into the stout center stalk with his twig. "For an apple tree, you can't do this trick. Another tree has to supply the pollen. Did I explain it well enough, Your Highness?"

"Uh... yes... yes, you did. Thank you," replied Anna.

Meanwhile, Elsa watched Anna's face as it transitioned from curiosity to thoughtful contemplation and finally to enlightened realization. Her cheek muscles strained at the effort to prevent herself from laughing at Anna's impromptu lesson.

The holes were dug then the seeds were placed and covered with fertilized soil to be topped off with a good dose of water.

"I'll have some signs made, so you can find it easily," said Oswold.

"Thank you very much."

The gardener bowed. "Please don't hesitate to ask if you require more assistance."

When they turned around a corner, Anna said sheepishly, "I feel like I learned something unexpected back there."

Elsa did her best to feign innocence. "Really? What did you learn?"

Her sister's cheeks flushed, making her freckles stand out. "It s nothing important."

Elsa smiled slightly and let it go at that. They took a leisurely stroll through the garden before going back inside. Dr. Macstuvinns met them in the hallway. She bowed.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, do you both have a moment for a quick check up?"

Elsa looked at Anna inquiringly. Her sister nodded. "Yes, we do."

They made their way to the queen's bedchamber where the doctor examined them. She jotted down her observations on a sheet of parchment. "I see less sighs of exhaustion compared to yesterday. Have you both been drinking your tonic?"

"Yes," replied Elsa. "We had a dose this morning."

"Please continue doing so," said the doctor as she moved her instruments into her case. "And please continue to rest."

"About that, I'm planning to have a short informal session in the main courtyard for the people, since I... wasn't in the right frame of mind to greet them during the coronation party."

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "May I ask what you're planning to do at this event?"

Elsa looked to the side. "Just talk and greet whoever comes by... with some skating..."

"Skating?"

"I won't be doing too much skating. I'll just freeze the ground a bit. I'll keep it under an hour."

"Your Majesty, I don't presume to prevent you from doing what you must, so all I can ask is to please not overdo it. If I may be so bold to suggest that in exchange for exerting yourself for this event, both of you must go to bed by 10 o'clock?"

"And by the way, I'll... ow!" exclaimed Anna.

Elsa moved her foot off Anna's and grabbed her hand while giving her a quick wink. "Very well. We'll go to bed by ten. Thank you for checking on us."

Dr. Macstuvinns bowed. "I take my leave then. Rest well."

After the doctor left, Anna sat on the bed and rubbed her foot. "What was that all about?"

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't step on you too hard. I didn't want her to get on your case too. There's no need to tell her about your little shopping excursion," reminded Elsa.

Her foot forgotten, Anna's eyes brightened. "That's right!" Baby blue eyes pleaded with her. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I... uh... felt a little dizzy while we ate. I'm going to take a nap before meeting the people. You should find Kai before he leaves without you."

"Ok," replied Anna with less enthusiasm than usual.

"Just be back in time for the session at 4 PM."

Her sister's face resumed its former exuberance. "Of course!" With a hop and a skip, she went out the door.

Elsa let out a long sigh and flopped down on her bed. She lifted her right hand and stared at it. The image of Anna chomping on the chocolate flashed in her mind. Cradling her hand against her quickly beating heart, she curled up on the bed. "Why do I feel so strange?" she thought. She looked at the clock whose hands indicated that it was little after 2 o'clock. "I'll just take a nap and I'll be fine." She changed out of her clothes and did just that.

Later, Kai knocked on her door to wake her up. The greeting and skating session went well and she was happy to see that so many citizens came, and that she was able to talk to them. Most were polite but there were a few that kept their distance. Meanwhile, Olaf was popular with the children, giving out over dozens of hugs.

After the session, they had dinner and took the required dosage of tonic. As they walked through the hallway, the moon illuminated the garden below. Elsa led her sister to the window. "Anna, would you like to take a moonlight stroll in the garden?"

Her sister's eyes twinkled with delight. "Sure!"

As they walked down the stairs, Anna started, "Once upon a time, there was an orphan named Sindy. Her caretakers put her to work cleaning chimneys. One day, she was sent to a very old cottage." Her sister looked at her expectantly.

Elsa cleared her throat. "When she knocked at the door, an old woman with a pointed hat opened it. She introduced herself as the chimney sweep. The old woman let her in and told her not to touch anything but the chimney and not to go to any room. Your turn."

They took turns telling the story. At the door to the garden, a guard offered to escort them, but Elsa declined and accepted a lantern to light their way. Continuing the story, they walked leisurely under the moonlit sky. By the time that they had reached the greenhouse, the heroine had freed a pixie from the witch's cage.

"I haven't been in here in a while," said Anna as they entered. "Oh look! A firefly!"

Her sister immediately gave chase. Using a small twig, Elsa lit the other lamps in the greenhouse with the flame in the lantern.

"I caught one!" exclaimed Anna as she excitedly ran over to Elsa with her prize. She opened her hands carefully to reveal a firefly on her palm. Before she could react, the firefly flew up and away. "Aw..." She followed it until it landed on a plant. She attempted to catch it again and failed.

Laughing at her sister's antics, Elsa sat down on the bench. Anna looked so adorable when she was trying to be stealthy. "The door is closed, so they're not going away. Just leave them be." She lifted her gaze to the full moon shining through the glass roof.

Anna sat down beside her, holding her arm once more. "So... where were we?"

She closed her eyes to remember. "I think... at the pixie? She found a way to break the spell..."

"Oh yes! She broke the spell and freed the pixie. Uh... was it my turn or yours?"

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you go again?"

Her sister's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Let's see... Sindy told the pixie to hide in her dust bin so she can sneak her out. The pixie went into the bin and Sindy returned to the chimney just in time for the witch to come back."

Elsa continued, "After she finished cleaning, the witch paid her and she left the cottage. When they were far enough, Sindy released the pixie. The pixie thanked her and said that she'll grant her a wish for helping her escape."

"After some thought, Sindy wished for a chance to attend the masquerade ball at the palace that evening. The pixie..."

"Wait..." interrupted Elsa. "She could've asked for anything, and she wants to go to a party?"

Anna pouted. "It's my turn, so that's how it is!"

Elsa laughed. Stories didn't have to make sense with Anna.

Her sister cleared her throat and continued, "The pixie waved her twig wand and chanted a spell. Sindy's rags were transformed into a beautiful gown and her dust bin and broom became a horse drawn carriage. The pixie turned her shoes into golden slippers which made her a good dancer."

"The pixie told her that the spell will last until midnight, except for the golden slippers, since she felt sorry for her for making such a small wish. The slippers will remain as they are even after midnight."

The princess of Arendelle stuck a tongue out. "How mean! You didn't have to make fun of that wish."

Suppressing a giggle, Elsa squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry." At that moment, a petal fell from a hanging plant and onto Anna's lap. An idea popped into Elsa's mind. She stood up and tugged at her sister's hand. "Would you like to play the part of Sindy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Anna as she stood up.

"I'll show you." Elsa went to a shelf where she was trying out new mixes for perfumes. She opened several bottles of colored liquid where petals had been dissolved. With a wave of her hand, she repeated what Anna said. "Sindy's rags were transformed into a beautiful gown." Various petals, leaves and grass were plucked off the plants among clumps of snowflakes. Streams of colored snow flowed from the bottles and around Anna's dress. Elsa's hands wove through the air as she constructed an ice gown with embedded flower petals and greenery. A delicate tiara with a small pink crocus crowned her head. With a twirl of her finger, a swirl of ice gathered up Anna's braids and curled them up behind her head. An ice ribbon held them in place.

"Whoa... Elsa... this is beautiful!" exclaimed Anna in wonder as tiny ice crystals glittered under the moonlight and lamps. She walked to a glass pane and viewed her reflection, touching the glass with her finger.

"No, YOU look beautiful," emphasized Elsa as she put her hands on Anna's shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Oh... Thank you." Her sister placed her right hand on top of her left. "It's strange," she said softly. "I've been with Hans and Kristoff... and neither of them has ever told me that I look beautiful."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wait, who's Kristoff again?"

"He's the one who helped me find you. I introduced you to him after you thawed the snow, remember?"

"Hmmm... sort of. And you're with him now?"

Her sister looked off to the side and twiddled her fingers. "Well... I heard he loves me... so I thought I'd try going out with someone who actually loves me."

There was a sudden ache in her heart. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore it. "Anyway, I bet if Kristoff saw you right now, he would tell you how beautiful you are." Despite the dim light, she could see a blush form on Anna's cheeks.

"Y-you have to dress up too!" Her sister's eyebrows knit in concentration. "Um... is it my turn?"

"Yes."

"Um... let me think... Sindy arrived at the castle and was given a mask to wear since it was a masquerade ball. The prince was there, but nobody knew who he was since he also had a mask, and so he can dance with any girl without worry." Anna stared at Elsa, her eyes darting here and there as she spoke. "He... he wore a black and white coat with a purple cape. He..."

"...wore a kilt..." teased Elsa.

"No!" Anna protested while stamping her foot in emphasis. "He wore... um... blue pants with brown boots."

"Is that it?"

Her sister nodded. "Yes."

Elsa closed her eyes and pictured the outfit in her mind. Her hands glided over flowering plants and the bottles of colored liquid. Snowflakes obeyed her will and formed over her body. Blue snow flowed from a bottle, adding filigree to her coat's collar and sleeves. Yellow petals gathered to form shoulder pads and a decorative cord that was pinned to the front of her chest. Her ice skirt split in two and absorbed blue snow to form pants. Loose bark provided color for brown boots. For medals, she chose mini roses and her country's flower, a yellow crocus which hung from a delicate ice chain around her neck.

Open-mouthed, her sister stared at her transformation. "Wow... Elsa... you look different... a really nice different, the kind of dashing different." Her hands twitched. "Can I... can I try something crazy?"

Intrigued, Elsa replied, "Sure."

Anna reached towards her head slowly. Her hand hovered near her bangs for a moment before mussing the left side of her forehead, causing locks of hair to droop down over her eyebrow. Her sister took a step back and faced her towards the glass pane which reflected what they looked like. "There... you look more... cooler."

Elsa chuckled. "Thank you. Oh, and before I forget..." Her hands hovered around Anna's face. Streams of snow gathered soft leaves and spread them over her sister's forehead, nose and cheeks. A thin crust of ice formed a full face mask, except for generous holes for the eyes. She did the same for herself with white and blue petals. "So... what happens next?"

Her sister looked off to the side and twiddled her thumbs. "Um... he... he stopped in front of Sindy and asked her to dance."

Playing the part, Elsa bowed and offered her hand.

Her sister lightly placed her hand on her palm. "Sindy was a bit hesitant at first because she didn't know how to dance, but her magic slippers pushed her forward into the Prince's arms." Then Anna took a step forward and Elsa quickly assumed the dancing posture.

"Actually... I haven't danced much," admitted Elsa. "I couldn't risk touching anyone."

"That's ok. I'll teach you!" said her sister eagerly.

"That's what I was afraid of," replied Elsa with a fake grimace.

"Hey, if I can survive a dance with that Duke, I'm good enough to teach you."

"I'm not sure that's a good qualification," teased Elsa.

"It is!" insisted Anna. "I'll lead first, ok?" She switched their hand positions and adjusted her grip. "That looks good. What else... wait... Something's missing..." Disappointment formed on her face. "Oh, well... I guess we'll have to imagine that there's a waltz playing."

"Hang on..." Elsa waved her hand at an empty corner of the greenhouse. A set of ice chimes and an ice xylophone solidified. A slow, twinkling melody began to play. "Lead the way."

Her sister's face glowed with excitement. In a slow pace, she guided Elsa through the steps. "1 and 2, and 1 and 2..."

They danced slowly through the greenhouse at first, until she became comfortable with the step combinations. Anna stopped and changed their hand positions. "I think you got it. Now, you lead."

Despite her nervousness, her body seemed to tingle with excitement. Slowly, she led Anna around the greenhouse. Soon, her nervousness melted away as she gazed at the moonlit blossom in her arms. Her thoughts were swept away by the moment. "For the first time in forever, I see your beauty in moonlight. For the first time in forever, I dance with you tonight. Though I know it's just a story, just a make believe part, but for the first time in forever, I'll dance with all my heart."

They flowed through the greenhouse, each twirl releasing a subtle fragrance into the air. The music chimed softly, an endearing melody that added an ethereal and dreamlike atmosphere. Elsa squeezed Anna's hand slightly. When Anna squeezed back, she felt strangely giddy.

"How can anyone not see how beautiful you are?" thought Elsa as she gazed into baby blue eyes. Under the clear mask, she could see her sister's adorable smile. Still, she wished that the mask was not there. "If only she didn't say it was a masquerade."

The music played faster and the story was forgotten until a distant bell struck 9 times. Elsa slowed down.

"Why did you stop?" complained Anna.

Elsa sighed regretfully and her hand rose to dissolve the ice clothes. "I promised the doctor that we'd go to bed by ten."

"Oh..." The smile melted away on her sister's face. "Do we have time for one more part?"

Curious, she lowered her hand. "Sure. Go ahead."

"The Prince was impressed with Sindy's dancing. He wanted to be able to find her again after the party, so he led her under a berry branch, picked a berry and gave it to her. He told her that the berry will bring her luck and that they will meet again someday. Then he kissed her good night." She looked expectantly into Elsa's eyes. "Your turn..."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. "By Sif..." she thought. "She's left it up to me to decide what kind of kiss to give." Till her mind managed to gather its wits, she attempted a delay. "I think you've been reading too many fairytales."

"And who was it that read all those stories to me?"

"I suppose one reaps what one sows," said Elsa, sighing. Taking her time, she looked around and guided her to a hanging pot. She reached up, took a bud and put it in Anna's hand. She might as well play the part to the fullest. With a deep breath, she cupped her sister's left cheek and tried to imitate the sappiest lines from 101 Knights.

"My lady, before thou hath cometh, mine heart was beset with such boredom that I hath almost wisheth that mine feet never stepped upon this hall. E'er since then, thy dancing hath dispelled my dreadful melancholy like the summer sun chasing away the twilight night. So like the sun, long have I been blessed by the warmth of thy company, that my heart glows with thy radiance. Though this dance is brief, I beg for a chance to meet thee again, thus shall I present thee this berry with my hopes that it bring thee luck so that I shall once more hear thy voice, feel thy warmth, and discover thy many truths. With this pledge, shall I seal this first promise, and if providence grant it, more forever after." Dissolving the ice in front of her mouth, she leaned down and pressed her lips on Anna's mask.

Though she intended to make a flattering but empty, flowery speech, she sympathized with the Prince and her heart spoke instead. During those long years of solitude, there were so many lost opportunities. "Oh Anna, it feels like I'm meeting you again after all these years. If I could turn back time, I wish I could be there with you... for you. But we have the future to look forward to now. I'll make it up to you, one day at a time. This I promise you." She had never kissed anyone before, so she just kissed the top lip, then the bottom and then both at the same time. Her own lips seemed to warm up and the ice felt nice. Since it was a mask, she kissed without worry, trying to express the feelings in her heart. Anna took a step forward and leaned into her. Hands wove around the back of her neck, pressing her head down slightly. Encouraged, her hand slipped to the small of Anna's back and drew her closer. Her lips pressed against the mask.

The trickle of water seeping into her palm was her only warning. Elsa drew back quickly and stepped on a rock, causing Anna to stumble into her. Off balance, she fell backward with Anna landing on top. Thankfully, the cape cushioned their fall.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, how about you?"

"I'm ok."

This close, Anna's eyes seemed really large. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came and they stared at each other for a while. Only a very thin film of ice was left over Anna's lips. Still, their faces were only inches apart.

Elsa cleared her throat nervously. It was time to end the play. "Until next time, my lady, good night and farewell..."

Just then, there was a rustle of leaves and something white waddled behind Anna.

"There you are! Ah! Are you ok?"

Quicker than expected, Anna sprang up, kneeling next to her. "O-olaf?"

"Yes, it's me." He peered at Elsa. "Are you ok?"

Tossing the offending rock into the bushes, Elsa sat up. "I'm fine. I just stepped on a rock."

"This place is pretty big. I couldn't see where you went." In his twig-like arms, he held the xylophone's percussion sticks. "By the way, how'd you like my playing? Pretty good, huh?"

As she stood up, Elsa laughed and patted his head. "Thank you, Olaf." She offered her hand to Anna. "We should head back."

"Oh, of course," said Anna taking her hand. "How can I take this off?"

"Here, I'll get rid of it." She waved her hand in front of the dress and it dissolved in a shower of flakes.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" asked Elsa as she restored her ice gown.

"What about next time?"

Her heart did a twirl. "Next time?" thought Elsa. "She wants more?" She sighed and cupped Anna's cheek. "Don't worry. I can make it again."

"Ah... ok," said Anna, relief evident in her voice.

Elsa opened the door. "We have to go to bed now, Olaf. Have a good night."

"Good night!" waved Olaf.

Arm in arm, they went back into the castle and prepared for bed.


	3. The Monster Within

**Chapter 3: The Monster Within  
2nd Edition  
**

They overslept and ended up having an early lunch. While she and Anna were gathering petals in the greenhouse, Kai announced that their aunt and uncle had arrived. They followed Kai into one of the reception rooms.

Kai held the door and announced, "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa and Her Highness, Princess Anna. His Highness, Prince Adam and Her Highness, Princess Belle have arrived."

Before Kai even finished, her sister was already hugging their Aunt Belle. "I've missed you! I'm so glad you ve come."

Prince Adam walked over and offered his hand, palm up. In the past, Elsa would make an excuse not to touch him. Taking a deep breath, Elsa put her hand on his. He bent down to kiss her hand gently and then cupped it with his other in a very protective manner. "Dear Elsa, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Prince Adam was her father's third cousin. His hair had more brown compared to her father's. Unlike her father's slight build, he was broad chested and easily towered over other men in the castle.

Matching blue eyes watched her with concern as he asked in his deep bass voice, "Truly?"

Elsa's eyes widened with alarm before bowing her head in shame. "So... you've heard?"

"We heard rumors from other travelers," said Princess Belle as she hugged her. "If you don't mind, can you tell us what happened?"

"It may take a while."

"We plan to stay for at least two weeks. I think we have time to listen." Her aunt sat down on the long sofa and patted the empty spot next to her.

Elsa sat down and Anna sat beside her. When she felt a warm hand enclose her own, she looked over at Anna who smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. For a moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she narrated what happened since the coronation party with Anna adding her side at the right time.

When she was done, the clock had struck three. For a few moments, no one spoke.

Finally, Prince Adam broke the silence when he knelt before Elsa.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I should have been suspicious when you made all those excuses about studying whenever we wanted to see you. If I knew, I could've tried to find someone who can help."

"I don't think anyone could help a monster like me, said Elsa bitterly as she stared at the floor in shame.

"I've known true monsters. Listen to me." Gently, he lifted her chin. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster."

Before she could stop herself, she retorted icily, "How would you know?"

Prince Adam looked at his wife, who nodded slightly. Princess Belle stood up and took Anna's hand.

"I'm sure you two have affairs of state to discuss. Anna, would you mind showing me to our room? I'd like to change out of these shoes. They're not as comfortable as I thought."

As Princess Belle led her away, Anna glanced back with worry. Silently, Elsa formed the words, "It's ok."

The look of relief on Anna's face was the last thing she saw as the door closed. Prince Adam sat down beside her.

"Let me tell you a story when I was a young and foolish prince. When I was around 11 years old, I was a very spoiled boy. One night, some servants put my toy soldiers away while I was having dinner. I got angry so I drove them out into the snowstorm."

Her hand leapt to her mouth at the unexpected cruel act. "Did you... let them back in?"

He stared at the wall. "I didn't plan to. When I heard knocking on the castle door, I thought one of them returned. I opened the door myself to yell at him. But it wasn't a servant. It was an old woman. She offered me a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

He paused and continued slowly as if each word took an effort to utter.

"Repulsed by her haggard appearance, I refused the gift, but she warned me not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. After I told her to leave, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. I tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in my heart, and as punishment, she transformed me into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. The rose was enchanted, and would bloom until I turned 21. If I could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, I'd be doomed to remain a beast forever. As the years passed, I fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

For several moments, only the ticking of the wall clock broke the silence. Prince Adam put his big hand on top of hers. "So you see, I know what it's like to be a monster, since I was one myself until I turned 21. It's thanks to your aunt that I'm no longer a beast."

Elsa looked at him incredulously for any hints that he was making up the story, but his blue eyes shone with sincerity. "How... how did Aunt Belle break the spell?"

A bittersweet smile formed on Prince Adam's face. "Any tale I offer will be a paltry attempt. It's best if you ask her. She already knows that I told you."

At that instant, Elsa understood why Aunt Belle left with Anna. "Thank you for sharing this with me, uncle."

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Remember, you're not a monster. You're just a very gifted young lady. Be proud of what you've accomplished... already a queen at 21. When I turned 21, I was in no condition to govern. Although my older brothers were already helping my father, I felt that I needed to do my part. It's thanks to my Belle that I managed to catch up." His voice rumbled darkly. "And appearances can be deceiving. In my mind, the true monster is Hans."

"Hans has been sent back to his country for punishment."

"Good riddance. If there's anything I've learned about appearances is that the truth can be shrouded in layers. Things aren't always sun or snow. Sometimes, the truth is hidden in the clouds. Sometimes, you have to change your point of view to see it."

"I'll remember that."

"Good." He cleared his throat. "I hate to talk business while you're on bed rest, but there's still the matter of those who sided with the Duke. With your permission, I'd like to take some steps to clean them out."

"Of course, uncle. Let me get the scepter from the treasure room." Since her parents' death, her uncle would visit whenever he could to help with the administration of the country. By having the scepter, he showed that he was given permission to act in her place. She trusted him to do what was necessary during her recovery. After giving him the scepter, Elsa went back to her room to think about what her uncle said.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes** \- Short skits that may or may not be related to the main story

Belle: We're coming up to Main street. Smile, dear.  
Beast: (bares fangs, growls) I AM smiling.  
Crowd: Look! There they are!  
Belle &amp; Beast: (wave)  
Crowd: It's Elsa and Anna! *click*flash*click*flash*click*flash*click*flash*click*flash*click*flash*

After the parade:  
Beast: (tosses headpiece) This is getting out of hand! I feel like I'm not even there!  
Naveen: At least you're not on the same platform with them. Nobody takes our picture. As soon as it turns those two to the crowd, cameras go off like crazy!  
Merida: Hey, look at it this way. At least, people might start to notice you.  
Naveen: (looks sad)  
Belle: Merida! Be mindful about what you say, young lady!  
Merida: Ooops, sorry.  
Peter Pan: Hot scoop guys! I found a petition to put Elsa and Anna at the start of the parade!  
Belle &amp; Beast: (GASP!)


	4. Reflection

**Chapter 4: Reflection  
2nd Edition**

Anna accompanied her aunt to the guest quarters. With some trial and error, she found their room by the pile of chests with Prince Adam's crest.

She was about to excuse herself, when her aunt beckoned her. "Please wait, dear. I won't take long to change."

While waiting, Anna looked out the window. In the courtyard, Olaf ran after a butterfly. He stumbled, causing his carrot nose to pop out. She giggled at the sight and then grew thoughtful as the carrot reminded her of Sven and Sven in turn reminded her of Kristoff.

"I'm done, announced her aunt. Instead of her stylish travelling clothes, she wore a simple blue and white dress.

Her aunt took her hands. "Let's talk a bit." They sat down at the sofa. "How do you feel?"

Anna waved her arms in emphasis. "I'm fine, see? Not frozen anywhere."

"I also mean emotionally, not just physically. How does your heart feel?"

Anna cringed slightly. "She must be talking about that brain-dead idea of marrying Hans," she thought. She cleared her throat. "Ok, I understand now that I shouldn't have rushed the idea of marrying someone I just met. I mean... well... he was gorgeous and nice... I just thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be the one who would give me a happily ever after just like in the story books."

"Looks can be deceiving. When I was your age, all the girls in my village adored this young man named Gaston. He was strong, handsome and a skilled hunter. But to me, he was a boorish, brainless brute. So when he asked me to marry him, I refused."

"Wow, I really can't imagine you with anyone except Uncle Adam. What has he like, back then?"

"Well... he was..." Princess Belle sighed sadly. "It's probably better to show you." She stood up and picked up her travelling bag. From it, she took out a mirror. She sat down and lifted the mirror in front of Anna. "Show us Prince Adam before he was 21."

The mirror flashed and their reflection was replaced with a hideous beast. Anna screamed in surprise and fright. She leaned away from the mirror and put her hands up as if to ward away the monster.

Princess Belle lowered the mirror to her lap. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Um... frightened? Me? Oh, Aunt Belle, I was just surprised," said Anna as she sat upright and clasped her hands on her lap. "That was a very good trick though. You caught me off-guard."

"It wasn't a trick," said her aunt seriously. "It's the truth."

Anna stared at the mirror and then at her aunt. "Wait... what do you mean?"

"You asked what your uncle was like in the past. I showed you."

"But... that didn't look like a person. It looked like... like..."

Her aunt completed her thought. "A beast. He was a beast when I met him."

"So... he just had overgrown hair and bad teeth?"

Princess Belle giggled into her hand and lifted the mirror again. "Show me the Beast." The mirror flashed and the image of the Beast appeared. "And horns, big clawed hands and feet. Oh, and a fluffy tail."

An idea popped into Anna's mind. "Ah, I get it! He was in costume!"

Her aunt shook her head. "No, your uncle was under a spell. He was doomed to remain a beast until he could learn to love another and earn their love in return."

Anna's eyes went wide. "So... you met him like that?"

She nodded. "I saw him for the first time when I was trying to get my father out of his dungeon."

"What? Really?"

"Your uncle... he wasn't the uncle you know now. He was mean and hot tempered..." Her nose wrinkled slightly. "And also a bit smelly."

"But you realized, didn't you? That he was a prince, not a beast."

Princess Belle shook her head. "Not that first meeting. He didn't tell me about the spell. I had to discover things on my own."

"And then you found out he was a prince and fell in love with him."

With unusual tenderness, she touched the image of the Beast. "I loved him before I knew he was a prince."

Anna stared at the Beast. "How... how can you love him like that?"

Her aunt laughed. "A bit alarming, isn't he? He did his best to control his temper, and I did my best to get along with him. As I got to know him, there was something sweet and almost kind... that I didn't see before. Here, let me show you."

She watched with fascination as her aunt commanded the mirror to show what happened after she met the Beast and until the spell was broken. Tears flooded her eyes when she thought that the Beast had died and even more tears of relief flowed when the Beast transformed into her familiar uncle. When her aunt finally lowered the mirror, two handkerchiefs, hers and her aunt's, were drenched.

After she had calmed down, she asked, "What if the spell didn't break? What if he remained a Beast?"

"I already loved him as a Beast, and I didn't know about the spell, so it didn't matter to me if he was a man or a Beast."

Anna paused in thought for a few moments before burying her face in her hands in shame. "I've been a fool, haven't I? A naive, sheltered fool! I thought I knew what love was, but now I realize that I've been deluding myself."

A comforting arm drew her close. "There, there, you made a mistake. It's all right to make mistakes. What's not all right is to ignore that you were wrong and to not fix your mistakes."

Once again, she fell silent. Compared to her aunt's love, her affection towards Kristoff seemed childish. She imagined him as a beast. However, her mind stuffed him into Sven and she snickered at the sight. Her aunt looked at her curiously.

Anna sighed, "I... I don't know auntie. I mean... is there any way to tell, other than imagining him as a monster?"

Princess Belle giggled. "Hopefully, you needn't go that far. For me, if you can love him for who he is regardless of his circumstances and if he loves you back the same way, then your love is strong enough to keep you together."

"Kristoff said that he loves me, so I figured, I can love him back."

Her aunt's expression became serious. "Don't confuse gratitude with love, Anna. If you're forcing yourself to love because you feel that you owe a debt, you're just lying to yourself. If you can't accept someone's affections, it's all right to say 'no'."

"I guess I have some thinking to do. I'll get to know Kristoff a bit more before I jump to conclusions. And... I have to apologize to Elsa."

Her aunt planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Dear Anna... already grown up to be such a lovely lady. Soon, more princes will be asking for your hand in marriage."

Attempting to steer the topic away from herself, she asked, "What about Elsa? She's older, so shouldn't she get married first?"

Princess Belle held her hands. "Well, it may be a little risky for her to deal with marriage while being a new queen and controlling her magic. I hate to say this, but it may take a while before Elsa is ready to marry, so it may fall on you to produce an heir to the throne."

"W-wait... I... I'm not ready to have children!"

Her aunt cleared her throat. "Do you have periods?"

Anna blushed and stared at the floor. "Um... ah... yes..."

"Then you're capable of bearing a child. When you get married, you... ah, how shall I say this? Married people may end up having children whether they want to or not."

The split flower flashed in Anna's mind. She looked away and asked as innocently as she could, "Can't the parents just ask the stork?"

This time, her aunt's eyes widened and she whispered, "Oh, dear..." She stood up and placed the mirror in a dresser. "I think I've talked to you longer than I expected. I'm grateful that you gave me some time instead of resting."

Relief filled her heart when her aunt avoided the question, since she was also uncomfortable about the topic. "I'll see you at dinner, auntie." said Anna as she hugged Princess Belle.

"Of course. Rest well, my dear."

Anna hurried to Elsa's room and found her sister in bed, reading a book. She plopped down on the bed, with her head on her sister's lap. "I just found out something about uncle!"

Elsa's hand stroked her hair. "That he was a Beast for 10 years?"

She snuggled closer. "Yes! Wait, for 10 years?"

"Since he was 11 and until he turned 21."

"Did he show you on a magic mirror too?"

"No, he told me. What's this about a magic mirror?"

Glad to tell Elsa some news, she babbled excitedly and formed an oval with her fingers. "Aunt Belle has this magic mirror. She said, 'Show me the Beast', and then, I saw a monster instead of my reflection." Then she told her how their aunt asked the mirror to show what happened in the past.

Her sister looked thoughtful. "Hmm... that explains why they weren't that surprised at some parts of our story."

"What? Wait... are you saying they already knew?"

Elsa nodded. "They asked some specific questions. I get the feeling that we were being tested."

Anna sat up. "I wouldn't lie to them!"

"I don't think they were worried about you."

"Oh... they wanted to make sure you weren't hiding anything from them."

"Yes, I believe so. Still... they could've used the mirror to discover my secret, if all they had to do was ask."

"You're right! Let's ask them during dinner." She read the title on the book. "A Treatise on Law. Elsa! You should be relaxing!" scolded Anna.

Her sister turned the page. "I just wanted to how treason is dealt with."

"Treason? There's a traitor?"

"Or more."

Anna swallowed nervously. "Elsa..."

"Yes?"

"I... I want to apologize... about Hans. I was being a brat, wasn't I?"

Elsa pinched her nose playfully. "Oh, yes you were! What happened to your good sense?"

"Aah... aaa wuz kuh up ina mohment..." She grabbed Elsa's hand with hers and held it over her heart. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please forgive me?"

Her sister leaned downed and kissed her forehead. "I already forgave you."

She hugged her waist tightly. "Thank you! You're the best, Elsa!"

Elsa caressed her ears with her lovely laugh. "You're welcome. Next time, just stop and think before you do something like that. Ok?"

"Ok."

Closing the book, her sister covered her yawn. "I think I'll take a nap. You're free to stay, but I'm sure you want to catch up on Aunt Belle."

"I'm not sleepy, but I want to stay with you." She looked around. "Maybe I'll read a book or something..." Then she remembered and looked at the ceiling. The book was gone.

Elsa gestured towards a bookcase. "The bottom shelf may have some stories."

Anna knelt down and rummaged through the books. A book with an illustration of black and white birds with thick orange beaks caught her eye. The title was Merry Puffins and the description was about a high-flying adventure in a forgotten island. She sat on the bed next to her sister and tried to read, but couldn't concentrate. Eventually, she gave up and changed into a sleeping gown. Carefully, she crept next to her sister and hugged her from behind. Listening to her sister's breathing, she soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, a maid woke them for dinner. As they passed through the great hall, they heard chanting from the Chamber of Lords. "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

"What's that all about?" wondered Anna.

Her sister shrugged. "I don't know. It may have something to do with uncle."

"Why uncle?"

"I lent the scepter."

"Oh..." By having the scepter, Elsa had granted their uncle temporary sovereign power. "I guess we'll just ask him when we see him."

When they reached the dining room, a servant opened the door for them.

"Poppa!" cried Anna when she saw the man seated at the table with his back to them. She rushed to the table.

"I'm sorry, my dear," said Prince Adam as he stood up. "I didn't mean to fool you." He had trimmed his luxuriant reddish-brown mane which even women would kill to have and styled it in the same way that her father did his hair. With his black coat, he looked like their father from behind. Tears threatened to flood her eyes at his resemblance to her father in the set of his eyes and the shape of his nose.

Warm arms hugged her from behind. "It's all right, Anna," whispered Elsa.

Anna turned and buried her face on her sister's shoulder. "Just... just give me a moment..."

"I just thought that I would make a greater impact if I spoke to your ministers like this," explained Prince Adam.

"What did you say to them?" asked Elsa.

"I reminded them of their oaths to serve you, and how they failed to protect you and help you in your hour of need."

Princess Belle slipped her hands around his arm. "He had them squirming like guilty schoolboys! Some admitted to supporting the Duke and submitted their resignations."

Their uncle winked. "It's hard to hide from your own peers. New ministers have been elected. I'll give you the list once the scribes are done."

"I've also taken the liberty to screen the palace staff. By tomorrow, I'll have another list for you," said their aunt.

"Thank you very much," said her sister with gratitude evident in her face. "I really appreciate your help."

"You're very welcome." He pulled the chair at the head of the table and bowed with a wink. "Dinner is getting cold, Your Majesty."

She felt Elsa laugh at his extravagant chivalry. Cool hands cupped her face and concerned blue eyes looked into her own. "Are you all right?"

Anna drew back and blew her nose. "Yes... I think so."

Her sister stepped away and sat down on the offered chair. Prince Adam pulled out the chair to her right.

"Oh, thank you, uncle," said Anna as she sat down.

Her uncle nodded slightly and sat to Elsa's left. His wife sat next to him.

"Elsa, should we ask him to leave?" asked Anna, gesturing towards the servant by the door.

"That's not a bad idea." She turned to the servant. "Thank you. You may return to the kitchen. If we need anything, we'll ring for you."

After the servant left, Anna cleared her throat. "Aunt Belle, about the mirror... if it can show you anything you ask, why didn't you know about Elsa's secret?"

Princess Belle explained, "Years ago, Gaston took it from me, so I thought it was destroyed during the castle siege. But it wasn't destroyed. Someone had taken it from Gaston. It was found in a thief's horde last month. Since it had your uncle's crest on it, it was returned to us. This week was one of the few times that we've used it. Forgive us for spying on you. When we heard about snow in Arendelle, we decided to use it to see if you were both all right. We promise not to use it unless it's really important."

"Thank you," said Elsa. "We really appreciate your concern. And uncle... you mentioned something about finding someone to help me control my powers?"

Prince Adam finished chewing and sipped some wine. "Well... I once met an enchantress when I was young..."

With a worried look on her face, his wife squeezed his arm. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I don't think there's any harm in trying. If she can't help us, maybe she might know someone who could. Tomorrow morning, I'll send a falcon to Cogsworth, and ask him to start searching for her."

After dinner, they went to a nearby sitting room and exchanged stories of what they had done over the past months. When the clock struck ten, Princess Belle asked to be excused.

"It's been a long day for us," said their aunt. "Since we wanted to get here as soon as possible, we had been travelling since dawn."

"I'm the one who should apologize for keeping you up so late," replied Elsa. "We've missed you both so much and we can't help but want to catch up with you." She stood up. "We'll walk back with you."

"No need for that. Both of you should rest too."

After giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek, their aunt and uncle went back to their room. Now becoming a habit, Anna slipped her hands around Elsa's left arm as they started walking. She cleared her throat. "Elsa... are you tired?"

"Maybe a little. It's getting late. Why?"

Anna stared at the tiled floor. "I... I was hoping we could finish the story from yesterday. And... can we do it in the greenhouse?"

"How about tomorrow? We'll start early so we can fill in more details."

"But... I want to know how it ends!" complained Anna.

"Oh, fine... Sindy wore the berry like an earring. The Prince met her on the road and recognized her. He declared his love for her and they get married. The end."

"Don't skip like that! I want to make a good happy ending with you!"

Her sister stopped in mid-step, causing her to stumble slightly. She squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I want to have a happy ending with you, too." For several seconds, they just looked at each other. Then her sister asked softly, "Is it all right if we continue tomorrow? I don't want to rush it."

Anna sighed. After declaring that she wanted a good happy ending, she had no excuse to rush the story. "Ok. We start after dinner."

"My, my... is someone commanding the Queen of Arendelle?" teased Elsa playfully.

"You bet I am!" She cleared her throat and asked hopefully, "So... we're taking a bath before bed, right?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the main bath."

"No, no... your bath is fine."

"But my bath is too small. We can't even sit next to each other."

"It's all right. I like it... it's kind of cozy..." From the corner of her eye, Elsa's cheeks slowly turned pink, causing her freckles to stand out. "How adorable..." thought Anna.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Elsa in a softer tone.

"I don't mind. I like your bath anyway," replied Anna more cheerfully.

"Just... just try not to slip anymore. Every time you do, I have to catch you."

This time, Anna's cheeks flared as she remembered how soft Elsa was when she held her. "I'll do my best," promised Anna with no intention of actually trying to. With a slight skip in her step, she walked with her sister to the Queen's bedchamber.

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

Beast: Any news about the petition?  
Peter Pan: Relax. You guys are still in front.  
Belle &amp; Beast: Whew!  
Peter Pan: Elsa and Anna are getting their own float in the main parade and another smaller parade in Hollywood Studios.  
Beast: That's it! I'm going back to my castle!


	5. Rival

**Chapter 5: Rival  
2nd Edition**

The royal sisters had breakfast with their aunt and uncle.

"Did you get the list?" asked Prince Adam.

"Yes, but I haven't had a chance to review it," replied Elsa.

"Are you well enough?"

"I've taken three days to rest. I'm fine now." She glanced at Anna and her sister's crestfallen face wrung her heart. Her uncle had been very kind to help them. She didn't want to impose on his kindness more than necessary.

He turned to her sister. "How about you, Anna? Are you well enough to continue your studies?"

Anna sat up straight. "Wait... what...? Um... what studies?"

"Your royal education, my dear," reminded her uncle. "If your sister is unable or unwilling to rule Arendelle, you must take her place."

"Take her place? Like, as in, be queen?" Anna said, her face paling.

"Yes. Have you been diligent in your studies?"

Her sister seemed to shrink into the chair. "I've been studying with my tutor for a bit."

Prince Adam glanced at his wife who nodded. "In that case, let's talk to your tutor after breakfast to make sure that he is covering all the basic subjects," suggested Princess Belle. "You were born a princess, so it's your duty to be ready when Arendelle needs you."

"Yes, Aunt Belle."

Meanwhile, Elsa noted this exchange with interest. With just a silent glance, Prince Adam signaled to his wife to handle Anna's education. She could not help but wonder if she would ever be that way with anyone. Meanwhile, Anna was slicing up her smoked salmon into tiny bits. Elsa suppressed a giggle at the sight. Her uncle rattled her by asking about her studies. She didn't envy her at all because she had her own share of studying in the past.

As they left the dining room, Elsa reached out and squeezed Anna's hand. "Do your best," she whispered.

Anna's eyes brightened and she squeezed back.

Her uncle followed her to the study to review the new ministers. They were almost done when they heard a knock on the door.

"I beg your pardon, Your majesty. An ambassador from Agrabah has requested an audience with you," said Kai from behind the door.

"Please come in, Kai."

Kai entered and bowed. "Lady Sharmeen, cousin to Sultana Jasmine of Agrabah, has requested an audience with you. Shall I show her into one of the reception rooms?"

"Has anyone verified her credentials?"

"She bears a message and a seal from Sultana Jasmine. Both seem to be legitimate."

"If I may suggest, receive her in the throne room," said Prince Adam.

"May I ask why?"

"For security and to look more impressive."

Elsa sighed. "Let me guess... you're going to watch from the mirror room?"

Prince Adam smiled broadly. "That's not a bad idea."

The mirror room was a small room that had a cleverly designed one way mirror so that a spectator can observe and listen to the throne room without being discovered. As part of her education, Elsa spent many hours in that room to watch her father's royal duties.

She counted the remaining recommendations. "Kai, offer her some refreshments and bring her to the throne room in an hour."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kai bowed and left the room.

After discussing and approving the last of the recommendations, she went to her room to prepare herself. She constructed her ice gown and checked her hair. For several moments, she debated whether to wear a tiara. Considering that she had one before, she made an icy copy. On a piece of parchment, she made a note to ask someone to look for it in her ice palace.

When she was ready, she walked to the throne room and sat on her throne. A stab of pain filled her heart at the memory of seeing two thrones on the dais. "Father... Mother... please watch over me," she prayed.

The doors opened and a young woman with bronze skin and raven black hair strode in. Her hair was about shoulder length and secured at the nape of her neck with a bronze clasp. Under her dark burgundy cloak, she wore a loose fitting tunic and pants in various shades of brown. Her hands were clad in light brown gloves. Her black boots were curled upwards at the toe. She bowed in the typical courtly fashion.

"First of all, thank you for granting me this audience, Your Majesty. I am Sharmeen of Agrabah, cousin to Sultana Jasmine. During my journey here, I heard of your coronation. I can only offer my humble congratulations at your ascension. Once I return to Agrabah, I can instruct Sultana Jasmine on an appropriate coronation gift. My mission is of utmost urgency, so if I may, I wish to present the reason for my visit."

"I welcome you to Arendelle. Please proceed," replied Elsa formally.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have come because Agrabah is suffering from a long drought. When Sultana Jasmine heard about your snow powers from travelers, she sent me to find out if it is true. I see that it is, so I wish to present trade in exchange for snow."

"Where is Agrabah?"

"It is about southeast of Arendelle."

"How long does it take to travel to Agrabah?"  
"About three days by horse."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her ribcage. "I must decline. I can't create snow so far away, and it's too far to travel. Furthermore, I am needed here."

"Please reconsider. In compensation, I will stay in Arendelle for a year to advise your farmers on ways to improve the fertility of your land. Agrabah is surrounded by desert; so many farming techniques were developed to maximize the yield of our crops. Additionally, I will help establish a trade route. Arendelle will benefit from new goods from Agrabah as well as other lands since our caravans stop to trade in many countries."

Glancing at the mirror on the wall, Elsa replied, "I must still decline. I cannot leave Arendelle."

Lady Sharmeen's shoulders slumped down and she hung her head. "I am sorry to hear that. To thank you for your time, I bear a gift of warning. Within three days, a volcano will erupt near a town called Samgrad."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "How... how do you know that? Are you sure?"

"While I was traveling here, I noticed an unusual odor in the air near that town. I am not certain about when it will erupt, but it will be soon. I could have remained silent when you refused, but as a gesture of goodwill, I have told you. Once again, I implore you to reconsider my request. I'll be staying in a house outside the eastern city walls. There, I'll await your consideration. With your permission, I shall withdraw." She bowed.

"You may withdraw," said Elsa as she wrung her fingers.

After Lady Sharmeen walked out of the room, Elsa hurried to the mirror room. Outside the room's door stood her uncle, her aunt and Anna.

"Uncle, do you think she's telling the truth?" asked Elsa with a note of panic.

"If she's lying, then there's no harm done. But if she isn't, you need to warn the town," replied Prince Adam solemnly.

Anna squeezed her right hand. "Calm down."

Elsa took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Kai... I need Kai... and the Minister of Investigation."

"Where do you want to meet them?" asked Prince Adam.

"In the North Tower meeting room."

"I'll have a page get them." He strode away.

"I'll ask a servant to bring some refreshments there. You look a little pale," said Princess Belle. "Anna, please wait with her." Her aunt left for her errand.

When she was out of sight, her sister hugged her. "Calm down... I know you're afraid. Just calm down."

"How... how can you tell?"

Her sister drew back. "I've seen you do this." She folded her arms against her ribcage. "You sort of look constipated."

Despite her stress, Elsa could not help but burst out in laughter and covered her mouth with her hand. "I can do without your... graphic description..."

Her sister hugged her once again and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that calmed you down a bit."

Her heart did a flip. "Ah... thanks... I... I mean, we should go to the meeting room."

Anna stepped over to her side and slipped her hands around her forearm. "Let's go."

When they got to the meeting room, Elsa seated herself behind the desk and began writing a message to the lord who governed the town. Anna pulled up a chair to her right and sat on it. Within five minutes, Kai arrived. Elsa handed him two copies of the message.

"Send this to Samgrad by falcon and this other one by fast courier," instructed Elsa.

"At once, Your Majesty." Kai bowed and left.

A few minutes later, a servant arrived with some refreshing juice and water along with fruit. Elsa popped a grape into her mouth and drank some juice. She felt a warm hand encircle her right.

"How are you feeling?" asked Anna.

"A bit better now that I had a chance to gather my wits. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do! When that girl was talking about her country, I saw you acting like you were holding yourself back, so I got the feeling that you were scared. I bet you were thinking about being surrounded by strange people."

Unconsciously, Elsa's left hand slipped under her right arm.

"See! There you go again!" remarked Anna as she pointed to the left hand. "You... you're not used to being around a lot of people..."

"I did that meet and skate session, remember? I'm fine with it," asserted Elsa.

"Yes, but most of the time, you skated with me. If children went near you, you hid your hands like you're doing right now."

As she remembered that afternoon, she bit her lip.

"Elsa?" Her sister looked at her with concern.

She sighed. "I... I'll get used to it... don't worry."

"Say, how about having a small party or charity event? You can practice being with other people."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Anna grinned widely. "After that we'll have bigger and bigger crowds. Soon, you'll be dancing with everyone in a grand ball!"

She laughed. "Let's start small and see how it goes from there."

"Ok," agreed Anna.

She had finished most of the fruit, when footsteps in the hallway announced the arrival of Prince Adam and the Minister of Investigation, Master Vernart who was a barrel chested man with a quiet voice.

Master Vernart bowed. "Your Majesty, I thank you for the opportunity to serve Arendelle in this capacity. How may I help you?"

"I want you to investigate Lady Sharmeen," commanded Elsa.

"Please forgive any perceived impertinence, Your Majesty. I calculated a 90% probability that I'd be confirmed for this post. As soon as Lady Sharmeen requested an audience through Master Kai, I sent my agents to investigate. One of them found her stone house. It's quite large and the masonry is excellent. He spoke to the serf who worked the land. The serf said that he met Lady Sharmeen after dawn."

"Wait," interrupted Elsa. "When did he meet her?"

"Dawn, this morning."

"And she has a stone house?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, styled in the manner of typical Agraban architecture. My agent also found a newly built stone cottage which the serf is occupying."

"This doesn't make sense. Perhaps, there was a house there already."

"The records don't indicate that there was a permanent dwelling of that sort on the land. The serf used to live in a simple thatched house. There is more, Your Majesty. May I continue?"

"Go on."

"In exchange for letting her occupy part of the land, the serf negotiated for payment of his taxes. Treasurer Skrujh reports that two years worth of taxes has been paid. After I heard about the payment, I sent agents to every prominent merchant in town."

He took out a small jewelry box and a handkerchief and placed them on the desk. He opened the box and placed one large uncut emerald to her left and a small one to her right on the handkerchief. "A merchant bought this large emerald from her. The other emerald is from our mines in Samgrad."

"Samgrad? Isn't that the town where an eruption is supposed to happen?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. The same one," confirmed Master Vernart.

Elsa stared at the large emerald. "You imply that she stole an emerald from our mine and sold it to pay the taxes."

"I am unable to conclude that she stole the emerald since it is of lower quality compared to this one." He pulled a magnifying glass from his pocket and handed it to Elsa. He pointed to the small emerald. "Your Majesty, please look closely at this emerald. Notice how clear it is within. This particular emerald is of flawless grade. Now look at this large one. It has more flaws and is of a darker shade because it has more impurities. The Samgrad mines have consistently produced flawless and near flawless emeralds. If both emeralds were the same size, the flawless one is valued three times more. However, this large emerald is still quite valuable because of its size. The merchant bought it from Lady Sharmeen at a price worth five years of the serf's taxes."

Elsa's eyebrows rose. "With so much money, what does she intend to do with it?"

"Apparently, she has been using some to reward people who answered her questions. She has been asking a lot of questions about you and your powers, Your Majesty." He walked to a map hanging on the wall and pointed. "Arendelle is here while Agrabah is here. It takes five days by carriage to reach Agrabah. A caravan takes ten days since it stops at major cities to trade. A ship would need to go around the land, so it takes four days by ship."

She counted with her fingers. "Even if she needs four days to travel, she is here too early."

"What do you mean, Elsa?" asked Anna.

"If it takes four days to travel by sea, then news of my powers will arrive in Agrabah four days after my coronation. If she left on the day that the news arrived, then she is here early."

After her explanation, her sister started counting on her fingers as well. When comprehension dawned on her face, she exclaimed, "Whoa, you're right!"

Elsa turned to Master Vernart. "Do you have more to report?"

"That is all for now, Your Majesty. I shall advise you when I have more information."

She looked at her hands. "Do you know if it is fashionable to wear gloves in Agrabah?"

"Agrabah has a much warmer climate and people wear lighter clothes there. They don't wear gloves."

"Then why is she wearing gloves?"

Master Vernart's face paled, and then he bowed apologetically. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, for overlooking such an obvious, out of place, behavior! I shall send a note to my agent to discover why as soon as possible!"

"Maybe... she has a thing about dirt?" suggested Anna.

"Maybe, you're right," said Elsa.

Confusion formed on her sister's face. "Wait... what?"

Elsa scooped up the large emerald. "I'd like to borrow this."

"We have negotiated a week's time to have custody of the emerald," replied Master Vernart. "Do you wish to take the other?"

"No. Return it if it has an owner." She rang for a page. "I'm going to see her." Anna sprang up. "I'll go with you!"

"No, it might be too dangerous!"

"Why?"

Elsa wrung her hands. "I... I don't know what she's capable of. I don't want you near her."

"But..."

Prince Adam put his hand on the princess' shoulder. "Her Majesty has decided. You must stay and mind the castle while she is away."

Relief flooded her being at her uncle's intervention. He would make sure that Anna would not sneak out to follow her. Meanwhile the page arrived at the door.

"Tell Captain Vozz to assemble my carriage with an honor guard at the gates," instructed Elsa.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The page bowed and hurried away.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Princess Belle.

Elsa shook her head. "If I have to confront her, I'd rather not risk having so many people around. The guards are professional soldiers. They can take care of themselves." She glanced at Anna and tilted her head in her sister's direction.

Her aunt nodded slightly and stood next to Anna. "In that case, good luck and come home safely."

"I will."

Together with Master Vernart, the guards escorted her to Lady Sharmeen's residence. They arrived at a medium sized field with a fence to prevent the sheep from wandering. A thatched hut was on the far side of the field by the trees. There was a stone pillar by the fence's gate. An inverted crescent moon with three wavy lines below it was etched on its surface. A man in a dark gray and green cloak stepped out from nearby bushes and opened the gate.

Master Vernart exited the carriage and patted the man on his shoulder. "Your Majesty, allow me to introduce my finest agent, Agent Bezil."

"I am honored to serve you, Your Majesty." Bezil knelt down on one knee. "Lady Sharmeen's residence is just beyond those trees. Allow me to guide you there."

Gazing out of the carriage, she could see the spherical roofs and a very tall chimney just above the treetops. The chimney was spewing out a good amount of smoke.

"She can't be heating her home in the middle of summer," thought Elsa.

They passed through a grove of trees and into another field. A large house with a spherical roof was on one side of the field while a smaller cottage was on the opposite side. A serf with firewood in his arms stared at them.

The carriage stopped in front of the house. Assisted by Master Vernart, Elsa stepped out of the carriage. Meanwhile, Captain Vozz rapped on the door with the circular door knocker while Agent Bezil discreetly slipped into the shadows of the trees. The door slid open.

"Welcome, Your Majesty. I didn't expect you so soon," said Lady Sharmeen as she bowed. This time, she was wearing a light vest and what appeared to be a strip of cloth around her chest. She wore a small, intricately carved silver loop as an earring and a silver amulet with what appeared to be a mouth etched on its surface. Tan pants cut below the knee and sandals completed her outfit. This close, she noticed her almond shaped, sandy brown eyes and that the Agraban was just a few inches taller than her.

"Oh? When did you expect me?"

"Tomorrow. Perhaps the day after that. I'm afraid that your sudden visit has deprived me of a chance to go shopping for furnishings." She stepped to the side and swept her hand towards the room. "Please come in, though my accommodations are rather sparse."

They followed her in. Lady Sharmeen gestured towards a stone armchair and remained standing while Elsa took a seat. Elsa reached into her pocket and took the emerald from its box. Steeling her nerve, she asked, "Show me how you did it."

Lady Sharmeen stared at the emerald for a few moments and smiled wryly. "I'm impressed. You must have good men serving you to find that so quickly. Follow me, please."

They walked into another room where a carpet was spread on one corner and some leather bags piled up in another corner. The Agraban noble stopped as a stone panel slid open to reveal stairs.

Captain Vozz strode over and stepped down before Elsa. Peering into the darkness, Elsa heard the sound of snapping fingers and saw a spark which lit a lamp. She entered a low ceiling room. By a wall, there was a squat furnace with two holes. Lady Sharmeen put one hand over a hole.

"You may watch from here, Your Majesty."

Elsa leaned down and saw some crystals on a stone pedestal surrounded by fire through the glass covered hole. She heard a crunching noise and saw another hole form across from her. Elsa looked up to see Lady Sharmeen remove her gloves. Her hands were heavily scarred. Her nails were short and blackened while her finger tips were blistered. The raven haired woman walked to two stone cylinders and stuck an arm into each one. When she lifted the cylinders, Elsa saw that her forearm and hand were covered with stone except for her fingertips.

Lady Sharmeen pushed both cylinders into the two holes. Peering through the glass, Elsa saw her hands hover over the pedestal. The flames rose and the crystals on the pedestal seemed to glow brighter. Little by little, the crystals lumped together and the resulting lump grew smaller and smaller. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the color gradually change to a dark green. The flames receded and Lady Sharmeen withdrew her hands.

Elsa looked up and was surprised to see the lady noble's eyes lighten from brown to sandy brown. As the raven haired woman dipped her arms in a nearby bucket, causing water to hiss as steam on contact, she wondered whether what she had seen was a trick of the light. Wary, Elsa stepped back. "What are you? An enchantress or something else?"

Lady Sharmeen looked at her levelly and answered in a flat voice, "I'm like you. However, I manipulate sand and stone instead of ice."

"I heard that you've been asking questions about me. Why?"

"I wanted to know if I can ask you to come to Agrabah. My request still stands. Now that you've seen what I can do, I can offer Arendelle much more than farming techniques. I can repair your roads, and your stone structures. Instead of taking weeks to finish, I can do the job in a day or two." She picked up a pair of tongs and extracted the still smoking gem from the furnace. She placed the gem on a stone platter and presented it to her. "Furthermore, I can teach you more control over your powers."

Staring in wonder, Elsa took the platter. "She must have incredible skill to create this from those crystals," thought Elsa. Then she remembered those blistered hands. "Are the conditions in Agrabah so dire that she would risk her hands just to convince me to come?" A newfound respect for the lady noble formed within her. However, Arendelle's needs must come first.

"Why didn't you tell me about your magic during the audience?"

The raven haired woman slipped on her gloves. "After talking to the citizens, it seemed that some of them are afraid of sorcery. Why frighten anyone if I don't have to?"

She sighed and put down the platter on a nearby table. "I can commiserate with that. However, I am a new queen and I can't leave Arendelle without settling its affairs."

"I understand. Still, I hope that you will agree to come as soon as possible. For each day of delay, more of my countrymen suffer, particularly those who draw their water from the river which grows thick with mud and silt as its water runs low."

"If I agree to come, when can you start teaching me?"

A slight smile appeared on Lady Sharmeen's face. "As early as tomorrow. I beg to have this day to rest since I have exhausted myself with travel and use of my magic."

"I shall send you my answer by tomorrow."

Lady Sharmeen bowed. "Thank you."

They left her residence. Upon arriving at the palace, Anna ran up to the carriage.

"Did you find out anything?" Her sister asked with excitement as she held her arm.

"You were right. She has a thing about dirt," Elsa replied enigmatically and waited for the confused expression on Anna's face. Anna did not disappoint and the heavy feeling in her heart lifted at her adorable reaction.

"Wait... what do you mean?"

While they walked to the main hall, Elsa explained what she discovered. Anna let out a whistle.

"Whoa... wait till we tell them! I bet they'll be very surprised."

"I'm guessing that they already know."

Anna's eyes widened in realization. "Hold on... this is about the mirror, right?"

Elsa nodded and whispered conspiratorially. "Just between the two of us, let's pretend that we don't know that they know, even though we know that they know."

"I don't understand. Why should we pretend?"

"I have a feeling that they won't tell us. They made us tell our story even though they already knew."

"Oh, that's right!" Her sister's eyebrows knit in concentration and she began mumbling. "if they know... but don't know..."

She giggled at her sister's efforts. "Just pretend you don't know anything."

Confusion melted away from Anna's face. "Sure, that's easy!"

They met their aunt and uncle at a nearby meeting room. Elsa told them what she discovered.

"If she's willing to teach you, that'll be great!" said Prince Adam, grinning broadly.

"She's like me, so maybe I should keep my distance in case she has designs on Arendelle."

"She seems like a decent person," said Princess Belle. After she said that, Prince Adam's hand lightly touched his wife's. Then she hastily added, "However, it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious."

Careful not to smile at her aunt's revelation, she added, "I'll keep an escort on standby whenever I visit her." Her aunt told her what she needed to hear. Lady Sharmeen's intentions were true. "Uncle, did you have any other business for me other than the confirmations?"

"No, that's it, my dear. After that, you decide what you need to work on," replied Prince Adam.

"I'll have them gather in the Throne Room then." She rang for a page.

Her uncle put an arm around his wife. "Good luck!" They left.

"What about me?" asked Anna.

Elsa faced her and took a small step forward to hug her but she stopped with her hands nearly touching her sister's arms. Perhaps, this was not a good time to do so. Meanwhile, Anna's eyes grew wide for a moment, and then softened with affection. Her sister bridged the distance and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," apologized Elsa softly, as she relaxed into her sister's arms. "During the briefing, I suspected that she had some sort of magic. If... if there was a trap of some sort, I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"What about you? I don't want you getting hurt either!"

In an attempt to console her, she rubbed her sister's back. "I have ice magic, remember? I can fight her."

"Can you?" challenged Anna. "You said that she's very good."

Elsa bit her lip. Anna had a point but she must act strong so that her sister would not worry. She drew a deep breath and answered resolutely, "I think I'm stronger than her. I'll be fine."

Anna's arms tightened slightly. "I'll still worry though. You're all I have left."

"No... silly." Elsa laughed but gentle joy filled her heart at her sister's words. "We have aunt and uncle."

Anna drew back and cupped her face in her hands. "Just... just promise me that you'll be careful around her, ok?"

Elsa's right hand slid over Anna's. "I will."

For a few seconds, neither spoke and just gazed at each other. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I... I have to go," said Elsa sadly and ignored the subsequent knocks. "But after the confirmations, I have some free time. If you have a break in your studies, would you like to walk in the garden?"

"I'd love to!" replied Anna with a smile that eased the anxiety in her heart.

Leaning forward, she planted a quick kiss on her sister's cheek and whispered, "I'll see you later."

She was about to turn the handle on the door when Anna grabbed her hand. Her sister turned her face and kissed her on the cheek as well. "Don't take too long."

Words caught in her throat, so she managed a nod and opened the door. After giving the page his orders, she walked to the Throne Room. The confirmations proceeded at a typical solemn pace and ended with a rousing cheer of "Long Live the Queen!"

Walking faster than usual, she made her way to the garden and found Anna waiting for her with a picnic basket.

"Since it's almost time for lunch, I thought we'd get an early start," explained Anna.

"But what about Uncle and Auntie?"

"Aunt Belle said that Uncle had reserved a lakeside inn for lunch. They left after she advised my tutor regarding my lessons."

Princess Belle liked the scenery by the inn so Prince Adam would reserve it for an afternoon every time they came to visit. They would probably return by dinner.

Anna slipped her hand around her arm and smiled cheerfully. "It's just the two of us."

A soft warmth filled her heart. In a leisurely pace, they walked down the path to find a place to eat. They stopped at a large tree with sturdy branches.

"Is this the one?" asked Anna when she touched its trunk.

"What do you mean?"

"The one where we carved our names on."

"Oh... I remember now." Elsa sat on her heels. "It should be down here. We weren't that tall then."

Anna laughed. "That's right!"

Elsa brushed aside vines and the branches of nearby bushes. "I think I found it!" The bark of the trunk had been stripped off in a small area which had some crude lines. She looked at it sadly. "It's faded away."

"I'll fix it." Anna took a knife from the basket.

"Hey, don't ruin the silverware!" Elsa pried the knife out of her sister's hand.

"But we have to fix it." Her sister protested with a pout.

"Hold on." The image of a sharp ice stake formed in her mind and ice gathered on her palm. She handed the ice stake to Anna. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" With deft strokes, her sister wrote their names: Elsa + Anna. Then she scratched a heart around their names. "This is our tree now!" She declared proudly.

"Why did you add the heart?"

Her sister faced her. "Because I love you."

With just four simple words, her heart did a double axel. She gently squeezed Anna's hand. "I love you too."

They leaned into a hug. Slowly, Elsa stroked her sister's back. Her sister felt so soft and warm. She could never grow tired of hugging her. A cool breeze teased flowers in the garden, filling the air with their delicate scents. Somewhere in the tree, a bird thrilled with song. Elsa sighed contentedly. It felt like such a wonderful summer day. If only those ducks would stop squawking, it would be perfect.

"Hey, there lil guys..." Her sister held out her hand. To Elsa's surprise, the ducklings hopped onto her hand and she lifted them up. The ducks squeaked at her. "Aren't they cute?"

"They're not afraid of you?"

"Why should they?" Meanwhile, the mother duck sat by Anna's feet.

Elsa laughed and stroked the head of a duckling. "Looks like we have some guests."

Since Anna didn't ask for a servant to assist them, she unfolded the blanket while her sister moved the dishes on it. Leaning against the tree's broad trunk, they sat side by side and ate.

"Ahwsh we coo dozis muh ofen", mumbled Anna while chewing. She spread some crumbs for the ducklings which fought over each one.

"Where are your manners, my Princess? Don't talk with your mouth full." Elsa scolded playfully.

With a quick swallow, Anna repeated, "I said I wish we could do this more often."

"I do too." She drank some apple juice. "How about I tell the staff to prepare a picnic lunch for all of us?"

Anna twisted a grape stem. "I mean... just you and me."

"Oh..." Although she enjoyed her aunt and uncle's company, being alone with Anna felt like a welcome reward after doing her court duties. As much as she wanted to be with her, she must play the part of the host. "Anna, they came all the way here to visit us."

Her sister tossed the twig away. "I know... but... it seems that I've seen less of you since they came. Er... that didn't come out right. I really appreciate that they came. I really do. I just... I just want to spend more time with you."

Despite the cool wind, Elsa felt her cheeks warm up. "We already spent a few days together."

"It was just a few days," complained Anna.

"Oh dear... don't tell me that spoiled you already." She put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'm here now."

Anna shifted closer and leaned her head in the crook of her neck. She sighed contentedly. "It looks like I have work to do."

"What work?"

"I need to spoil you too, so you'll want to spend more time together."

"What if I'm already spoiled?"

"Then I'll spoil you even more!"

Elsa laughed. After they had their fill, they lay side by side and watched the sky for a while until the distant bell tolled once to announce an hour past noon.

Anna sat up. "Do you want to try something crazy?" She crawled to the basket and took out some rope.

Elsa's eyebrows twitched in curiosity. "What are you doing?" She looked at the rope. It was made of thick thread, and not the kind of rope that is usually used to secure heavy loads. Meanwhile, Anna tied one end of the rope around the cloth that covered the basket. Elsa picked up the other end of the rope which had a woven decorative tassel. "Anna, where did you get this?"

"Oh... I found it lying around in the castle." Her sister answered off-handedly. She grabbed the tassel and tossed it up into the tree where it looped over a branch.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, by Royal decree, you are hereby forbidden from using a swing made from a piece of cloth and curtain rope." Elsa declared formally.

"Aww, spoilsport!" Anna complained.

"Why don't you ask me?"

Anna stared at her for a few moments before understanding dawned on her face. "Oh yeah!"

Elsa rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled the rope down from the tree. She pointed to a thick branch and willed two clamps to form around it. Next, she created ice links that bolted onto an ice seat. With a flourish and bow, she presented the new swing. "Here you go, my Princess."

Anna's eyes twinkled with delight as she seated herself. As an added precaution, Elsa added a strap around her waist.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" protested her sister.

"I'm new to this so bear with me." Her finger traced an arc and the swing moved along with it.

"That's cheating, Elsa! Push me!"

"How is this different from being pushed? You're still swinging."

Anna dragged her feet to stop the swing. "It's just... different. It feels like I'm by myself." Baby blue eyes met hers. "May you push me, please?"

"How cute..." thought Elsa. She smiled. "All right. Just for you." She walked behind Anna and pushed gently against the seat. The swing moved a few inches.

"You have to push harder than that."

"This is why I moved it the other way." She tried again and it swung a few feet up. When the swing came down, she hastily stepped back to make room for its descent. Awkwardly, she pushed again.

By trial and error, Elsa figured out a good spot to wait for the swing and the timing of the push. Meanwhile, Anna looked so happy and was making nonsensical noises as she rose into the air. Elsa relaxed and thought, "This is sort of nice..." Her heart filled with joy by just seeing Anna so happy. She had felt the same way whenever she used her magic while they played.

"Woo hoo! Higher! More!"

Her sister was almost parallel to the ground at the peak of the swing's arc which brought her out of the shadow of the tree. The sky framed her slim form and sunlight seemed to enhance her strawberry blonde hair. She seemed like a miniature sun against the pale blue sky. "You... who brings warmth into my wintery world... My summer..." thought Elsa.

She didn't add any more power to the push. However, her sister had other ideas. Anna swung her legs up at the same time of the push and added more momentum. Alarmed, Elsa tried to push less, but her sister seemed to notice what she was doing and swung her legs up even more to compensate. When she did so, her shoe slipped off and tumbled end over end in the air.

Elsa's jaw dropped and her eyes traced its path across the garden. It landed in a patch of bushes.

"Ow!"

"Oops..." Anna whispered guiltily.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa stopped the swing and walked hurriedly to where the shoe fell. Oswold was kneeling down and rubbing his shoulder. Anna's shoe was next to him.

"Are you all right?" asked Elsa.

Oswold looked up and hastily bowed. "Your Majesty! How may I serve you?"

"I just came to see if you're hurt."

"Something hit my shoulder." He rolled it slowly. "It doesn't seem broken... just a bit sore."

Elsa picked up the shoe. "I'm sorry. This hit you."

"I see. There is no harm done, Your Majesty. It felt like a hard slap."

She smiled with relief. "I'm glad. Keep up the good work."

He bowed. "I do my best, Your Majesty."

Elsa hurried back to find Anna squirming out of the swing. She had slipped down so that the strap was over one shoulder. Before she could stop herself, she burst out into giggles at her sister's ridiculous predicament.

"Elsa! Stop laughing and get me out of here!"

With a wave of her hand, the strap dissolved and Anna slumped down on the ground. The swing recoiled and bumped her on the head.

"Ow!" Anna exclaimed. She stopped the swing with one hand and probed her head gingerly with the other.

Kneeling before her sister, Elsa offered the shoe in front of her foot. She declaimed, "Whosoever fits this magic slipper will be crowned Princess Flying-footwear."

"Ha ha, very funny Elsa." Anna slipped the shoe on.

"Anna, it hit Oswold," said Elsa seriously.

Her sister paled slightly. "Oh... I... I guess I should apologize."

"You do that. I'll have the servants clean this up."

"I'll be right back, so don't go away." Anna ran over to where the shoe had dropped.

When she returned, Elsa asked, "Do you want to water the apple seeds?"

A bright smile graced her sister's face. "Sure!"

They walked around until they found three signs to indicate where the seeds were planted. They filled some watering cans.

Anna sat down and watered slowly. "I wonder how long it'll take."

"I imagine a few years. They have to grow into a tree and make flowers before they can bear fruit." Elsa watered the other two seeds.

They were walking in the garden when Anna's tutor, Master Hugh, found them.

"Your Highness! I've been looking all over for you. It's time to continue your studies," said Master Hugh as he wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I... um... lost track of time," said Anna sheepishly as she followed Master Hugh.

When she looked back, Elsa waved and said, "Do your best!"

The gloom on Anna's face melted away into a bright smile and she waved back.

Elsa went to her room to finish the rest of the thank you notes. After she was done, she went to the library and searched for books about Agrabah. She found a sketch of Sultana Jasmine. Lady Sharmeen resembled her in the shape of her eyes and face. A few pages later, there was a building that looked like Shar's house. The description stated that it was the Royal Academy that specialized in teaching young children. Before she became Sultana, Jasmine taught there as part of her duties. Elsa continued reading about the country and its culture. She saw pictures of men and women in various clothing and wondered why Lady Sharmeen didn't dress like a woman. In fact, her clothing was similar to a male court official.

When it was time for dinner, Kai came to fetch her. Only Anna was in the dining room. When she asked about Prince Adam, Kai informed her that they sent word that they would be arriving later that evening. While they were eating dinner, they heard a distant rumble. A few minutes later, Kai rushed into the dining room.

"Your Majesty, it appears that there's volcanic activity to the north," reported Kai. "The watchmen on the towers can see fire on a mountain top."

Elsa paled and dropped her spoon. She hastily stood up. "Get my carriage ready."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed and left.

"Where are you going?" asked Anna.

"Samgrad. I have to help them before it's too late." She walked hurriedly out of the dining room.

"I'll go with you." Her sister tried to keep up with her pace.

"No... please stay here. I want you safe."

"What about you? You're going near a volcano!"

"I'll be fine. I have my magic to protect me. So stay here, please. Don't follow me." She took Anna's hand between her own. "Promise me."

"No! Let me come!"

When they reached her carriage, Elsa drew a deep breath and silently asked for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Anna." She released her breath and gave the guards their orders. "Princess Anna is to remain within the castle. You must not allow her to leave these walls."

"As you command, Your Majesty." They moved in unison to block her sister's path.

"Elsa!" yelled Anna with anger, twisting her usually cheerful face.

The Queen of Arendelle did not look back as she entered the carriage. "To Lady Sharmeen's residence as fast as possible."

The horses galloped through the city streets and arrived at Lady Sharmeen's house within minutes. Elsa ran out and knocked heavily on the door.

"Allow me, Your Majesty," said Agent Bezil who was standing on the roof. "She sleeps on the second floor. I shall attempt to wake her."

After a few minutes of loud tapping somewhere above, the door slid open. Lady Sharmeen leaned on a staff and stared at them with drooping eyes and unkempt hair. Her fingertips were bandaged. "Your Majesty... why are you here?"

"Lady Sharmeen, I've decided to go with you to Agrabah. As part of my agreement, please take me to Samgrad now. I know you have some way of travelling quickly. The eruption is happening and I have to be there."

The raven haired woman turned around and walked into the house, leaning on the staff as she did so.

Elsa and her escort followed her up the stairs. Lady Sharmeen entered a room and Elsa watched her from the doorway. She went to a nearby basin and splashed water on her face. Then she rummaged through a bag and opened a corked bottle. She drank from the bottle and returned it to the bag. To Elsa's surprise, Lady Sharmeen slapped her cheeks several times and shook her head.

Then Lady Sharmeen turned toward the door. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back, assuming a defensive stance. Captain Vozz immediately stepped in front of Elsa.

"What the... why are you all here?" asked Lady Sharmeen in a confused voice.

"I came to tell you that I'll go to Agrabah."

"I told you to wait downstairs."

"No, you didn't."

Lady Sharmeen facepalmed and sighed heavily. Under her unruly bangs, she stared intently at Elsa. "Your Majesty, for the purpose of expediency, would you mind terribly if I dropped courtly courtesy?"

"I don't mind."

"Good, that makes it easier for me." She spread her cloak on the floor and tossed clothes on it before bundling it up. When she strode towards the door, everyone stepped aside to make way. They followed her to the back room where she grabbed the edge of a carpet and began shaking it. "Carpet! Wake up! Hey!"

For a moment, Elsa thought that the Agraban had lost her mind until the carpet rose like a snake and wrapped itself around the raven haired woman.

"Good boy... good boy..." Lady Sharmeen patted the carpet. "Are you ready to fly?"

The edge of the carpet bobbed up and down. The Agraban turned to them. "Everyone out!"

They filed out of the house and the door slid shut behind them. The carpet hovered above the ground and Lady Sharmeen stepped on top of it. She held out her hand to Elsa.

"Let's go."

Elsa took her hand and gripped it tightly as she stepped on the carpet. Her palm felt rough and calloused.

"Lie face down on the middle of Carpet and hold on to the edge."

She did as she was told and the carpet rose in the air. Her stomach felt queasy and she shut her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Lady Sharmeen sat beside her and took off her vest. "Summon your snowman."

"I... I don't know how."

She slipped on her brown tunic. "Oh well... it would've saved time. We'll pick him up. Carpet, go to that castle."

Wind whistled past her ears as the carpet flew in the air. Elsa peeked over the edge to see the dimly lit city below them. Panic built within her and she chanted silently, "Don't feel... don't feel..." They were higher than the highest tower in the castle. Meanwhile, Lady Sharmeen pulled off her knee-length pants and slipped on a longer pair. By the time they arrived at the castle, she had finished putting on her boots.

The Agraban stood up and peered down. After a few seconds, she knelt and grabbed the edge of the carpet. "Swoop by the garden."

The carpet obeyed. Elsa noticed something white at the center the flower beds. As they came near, she recognized Olaf's cloud. Lady Sharmeen lifted her hand, palm out. Suddenly, the ground around Olaf shifted to form a large palm that grabbed the snowman.

"Whoa! Let go!" cried Olaf.

The clay hand rose up and dumped Olaf to Elsa's right as they passed by. At the same time, the raven haired noble tossed a bundle of clothes into the garden.

"Carpet, head toward that fire," gestured Lady Sharmeen in the direction of the eruption. "You, snowman. Hold on to the edge as tight as you can. Elsa, hold on to him tightly too. We're going to fly very fast." She laid down to Elsa's left and put an arm around her waist. "Carpet, fly like the wind!"

The carpet seemed to ripple and then thrust itself forward. Elsa's breath caught in her throat as Olaf yelled in surprise. Already, they had passed the city limits. Samgrad was at least one hour away by fast courier, but they arrived near the town within 10 minutes.

Her queasy stomach forgotten, Elsa sat up and stared at liquid fire spilling from the mountaintop. A river of it flowed down towards the town. In the distance, she could hear cries of alarm.

"Some of the forest is on fire," said Lady Sharmeen as she stripped the bandages from her hands and tied her hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. "We have to stop it from spreading. Here, wear this." She pulled a silk cloth out of a pocket and tied it over Elsa's nose and mouth. "The ash is bad for your lungs. Your people will need to take cover." They flew to a field beyond the outskirts of the town. "This is far enough. Snowman, remember this place and bring the people here."

"Uh... my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs," said Olaf, smiling apprehensively.

"That's nice. We'll drop you off by the people. Bring them here."

Olaf saluted. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

They flew back and landed next to a big crowd. Someone shouted, "It's the Queen!"

Heads turned in their direction.

"Queen Elsa!"

"She's come to save us!"

"The Queen is here!"

Lady Sharmeen whispered in her ear. "Now is a good time to give them instructions."

Elsa swallowed nervously and drew a deep breath. "E-everyone stay calm. Olaf will guide you to safety. Please follow him!"

Olaf hopped off the carpet. "This way! Follow the flurries!"

"I must stop some fires but I shall return!"

The lady noble put a hand on her shoulder. "Good. Now sit."

Elsa did so and Lady Sharmeen put her arm around her waist. The carpet rose into the sky. The Agraban guided the carpet near the foot of the volcano. She stepped off the carpet.

"W-wait..." said Elsa, panic rising within her. "Where are you going?"

"I must listen to the earth. Just tell Carpet to take you to each fire."

"I... I can't just fly by myself."

The raven haired woman sighed and stepped back on the carpet. "I'll go with you."

They went to each fire and smothered it. After they were done, they landed near the lava stream. Elsa recoiled at the heat emanating from it.

"Cool it so that it slows down while I listen to the earth," said Lady Sharmeen as she took her cloak off and stepped on the ground. Then she lay face down on the ground and seemed to sink into it.

Elsa called out in alarm, "Lady Sharmeen!" She ran over and dug where the raven haired woman was before. The soil was only loose for a depth of about one inch. "Where did she go?"

A rumble from above distracted her thoughts. She looked at the lava stream and held out her hands. In her mind, she imagined a thick wall of ice. Ice shards began to form on the lava. Suddenly, there was a loud burst and a gush of steam with ash blew towards her. In an attempt to shield herself, she raised her arms hastily and in doing so, lost her balance and landed painfully on her behind.

"I said cool it, not freeze it," came Lady Sharmeen's voice to her left.

Elsa turned and screamed. Only the Agraban's head was visible above ground.

"Calm down. Don't be afraid. I do this all the time."

Meanwhile, Elsa was trembling and breathing in quick, shallow breaths. Frost radiated from her.

Almond shaped sandy brown eyes watched her with pity. The ground around the lady noble seemed to shift and she shot up out of the soil. The Agraban knelt next to her and embraced her.

"Be brave, little one..." crooned Lady Sharmeen in a slow lullaby. "Don't give in to sadness and fear. Hold your head up, I will be right here. The future is waiting for you..."

Lady Sharmeen continued to sing until Elsa's breathing slowed and she relaxed. "Have faith, little one, grow in strength, make your dreams come true. You must try to be brave, little one. Your true love is waiting for you."

The lady noble drew back and lifted her chin gently. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you all right now?"

"Y-yes... I... I'm fine."

"Good." The lady noble adjusted the silk cloth on her face and then fastened her cloak around her shoulders. "A lot more ash is falling, so wear this. There's a lot that needs to be done. Shall we continue?"

"Yes," nodded Elsa.

"And by the way, just call me Shar." The Agraban's hand hovered over the ground and a mound of soil rose up. A depression formed on top and mud began to flow down from it. "This is the volcano. As you discovered, suddenly changing the temperature of lava is not a good idea. Try to cool it gradually." A small whirlwind of dust formed around the mound. "There is a lot of ash in the air which is bad if you breathe it. Perhaps a small snowstorm can keep the ash from being blown to other towns. The snow may also bring the ash down. While you do that, I must listen to the earth. Don't be scared. It doesn't hurt me. I'll be gone for as long as I can hold my breath, which is about a minute at most. After I'm done, I'll take you to that field. Make a shelter for your people so that they stay out of the ash. Make some water as well. The streams are full of ash and won't be drinkable."

"What will you do?"

"Depending on what I hear, I'll try to divert the lava. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Once again, Shar laid face down on the ground. Elsa turned away and didn't bother to watch her sink. She raised her hands to the sky and imagined a mild snowstorm revolving around the volcano. Then she willed an icy wind to blow over the lava stream. The surface of the lava solidified, hampering the flow of the lava under it.

"I'm done," announced Shar. She stepped on the carpet and offered her hand to Elsa.

Once Elsa was properly seated, the carpet flew to the field and landed at its center. A crowd of people were at the outskirts of the field with their belongings and livestock.

Olaf ran over to them. "Everyone is here!"

As Shar helped her down the carpet, she said, "I'll release lava by creating several holes on the volcano's side away from the town. You will hear many loud noises. Tell the people not to panic. Have them stay inside the shelter and be prepared to shield it if the volcano explodes."

"Will you be safe?" asked Elsa anxiously.

"I'll be on Carpet so I can get away quickly." Shar looked around at the crowd gathering near them. "You should tell them to give you some room."

Olaf waved his twig arms. "Ok, everyone! Move back!"

Elsa looked at the many expectant faces around her. By reflex, she slipped her hands under her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Shar.

"There's so many people here... what if I make a mistake?"

Shar scooped up a handful of soil which elongated into a clay rod. She presented one end to her. "Hold this and freeze it."

With her left hand, Elsa held the rod lightly and willed frost to form. The frost appeared briefly and melted, leaving cold dew on her hand.

"Stronger," said Shar.

Elsa tried again and the frost melted once more.

"I want you to create an inch of ice on this rod. Do it."

Gripping the rod tighter, Elsa concentrated. Whenever ice tried the form, it either melted or broke apart. Her attempts for the next thirty seconds failed to create enough ice on it. Then the rod dissolved into dust.

"That's enough." Shar looked into her eyes and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "If you make a mistake, I'll stop you. Now, make a shelter for your people."

Suddenly relieved, Elsa relaxed and flexed her hands. She looked around to make sure no one else was too close to her. In the distance, Olaf was running back and forth to prevent people from approaching them. When she was satisfied, she lifted her skirt slightly and stomped on the ground.

The ground froze, forming a wide circular floor. With a wave of her hand, ice pillars rose up. A dome formed over the pillars while walls enclosed the floor. On the sides of the shelter, she created water troughs with a small cloud that produced snow over each one. Next to the troughs, she made a table with ice buckets and cups. When she was done, the shelter occupied an area about half as large as Arendelle castle.

Shar nodded. "That's good. Shall I go?"

"I'll be fine. Go."

Without a word, Shar sped out of the shelter on the carpet. A few minutes later, Olaf waddled in with the crowd.

He reached out and held her hand. "That lady said that I should sing you a song." He cleared his throat and sang, "Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer..."

Bewildered, Elsa listened to his song. After listening for a bit, she could not help but giggle at his idea of summer. Just then, a rumbling sound echoed from a distance. Elsa selected an open area and created a tall podium with a set of bells next to it. She rang the bells loudly.

"I have an announcement to make!" A multitude of faces turned in her direction. Elsa drew in a deep breath. "You may hear some loud noises in the next few minutes. Do not be alarmed. Stay inside to avoid the ash. There are ice water dispensers around the edges of the shelter. Take what you need. Don't follow me outside." She spotted some local deputies and walked over to them. When they noticed her approach, they bowed deeply.

"Make sure that everyone stays inside," commanded Elsa.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She heard more rumbling in the distance and hurried out by dissolving a nearby wall and reconstructing it.

"Where are we going?"

At Olaf's voice, Elsa flinched in surprise, pulling off Olaf's arm. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I followed you, since we were holding hands." Meanwhile, his disembodied arm patted Elsa gently.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Olaf," apologized Elsa as she restored Olaf's arm. When she let go, Olaf grabbed her hand again.

"The lady said that I should stay with you."

Elsa sighed. "Did she tell you to sing too?"

Olaf nodded. "Yeah. I wonder why."

"All right, we'll stay together." She constructed stairs to the roof and they walked up hand in hand. Her eyes scanned the sky for Shar before watching the volcano's top intently. For the next half hour, she watched the volcano while listening to Olaf sing.

Despite Olaf's claim of liking warm hugs, his twig hand didn't give out much warmth, yet his presence comforted Elsa. She could not help but remember those dear moments when she and Anna built Olafs every time that they played in the snow.

On several occasions, the volcano expelled some molten rock into the air, but the rocks didn't fall too far. Their vigil ended with the return of Shar. In her hand, she held a gasping bird.

"It's worse than I thought. The air is becoming bad to breathe. Your people must be moved away from here."

"But won't that expose them to the ash?"

"If they are in a covered wagon, they will be fine."

"I know! I'll create covered sleds."

Shar nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

They went downstairs to inquire which road leads to the next town from the deputies. A deputy led them to the road and Elsa began constructing covered ice sleds with a pack of snow wolves to pull it. Women and children boarded the sleds first. When they were ready, Elsa instructed the wolves to follow the deputy on horseback to the next town.

She continued making sleds until all of the people were evacuated. The livestock was herded into the shelter to be retrieved later. Wearily, Elsa sat on the carpet.

"Are you all right?" asked Shar.

"I'm fine... just... a little tired. Let's go to the next town."

"You've done your part. Let the others take care of them."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't think so. It's night. Where will they sleep?"

Shar knelt down and grasped the edge of the carpet. "You have a point." She guided the carpet to follow the road.

When they arrived in Engbeck, Elsa selected an open field. The sleds and wolves dissolved into powdered snow and were used in the construction of small cottages. After she was done, she commanded the local deputies to organize the Samgrad townsfolk into the cottages. "Nicely done," complimented Shar as she helped Elsa onto the carpet.

"Thank you." The carpet rose to the sky. Something seemed to be missing. "Wait! Where's Olaf?"

"I told Olaf to watch over the Samgrad refugees. Eventually, the ice houses will melt, so in the morning, he'll show them the building materials that you sent."

"What building materials? I don't remember sending any."

Shar shrugged. "It doesn't matter where it came from as long as they know that it came from you. I made some bricks, tiles and pillars. I also made some stone utensils and pots."

Gratitude filled her being. "Once again, thank you."

A wry smile formed on Shar's face. "Remember, I'll be asking a lot of you when we arrive in Agrabah." She guided the carpet towards the castle.

The last thing Elsa saw was the castle in the distance before sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Snowhite: How many did you get today?  
Aurora: About two or three every five minutes ever since Maleficent came out. Some people even ask why she's not with me, and I have to tell them that visiting hours are for Princesses only.  
Snowhite: How about you, Rapunzel?  
Rapunzel: About the same. People keep asking me if I'm related to Elsa and Anna. How about you, Merinda?  
Merida: Don't ask.  
Jasmine: Elsa and Anna's lines are getting ridiculous. Their wait was six hours today! The staff should remind people that there are other Princesses to visit.  
Mulan: That's a good idea! Merida: You're not even a princess.  
Mulan: (looks sad)  
Belle: Merida! How many times do I have to tell you to be mindful about what you say?  
Merida: Ooops, sorry.


	6. Always on My Mind

**Chapter 6: Always on My Mind**

When Kai announced that Prince Adam and Princess Belle had returned, Anna rushed to see them. She caught up with them on the way to the guest rooms.

"Uncle! Auntie! Thank Sif you're back!" She hugged them both tightly. "Did you hear about the eruption?"

"Yes, it is very unfortunate," replied Prince Adam.

"Elsa went there! Please, may I see her in the mirror?"

Prince Adam and Princess Belle looked at each other briefly. Her aunt cleared her throat. "All right. We'll all watch together."

They went into the guest room. Her aunt took the mirror out of her bag. They seated themselves on the sofa with Princess Belle in between them.

"Show me Elsa," said her aunt.

The mirror flickered and Elsa's image formed. In the mirror, she was creating ice sleds and snow wolves. Anna wondered why she was wearing Lady Sharmeen's cloak and a veil on her face. They continued to watch until Lady Sharmeen and Elsa sat on the carpet which rose into the night sky.

Anna jumped to her feet. "They're coming back!" She ran to the door and stepped out into the hall. Remembering her manners, she yelled from the doorway, "Thank you, Auntie!"

She ran to the outer wall ramparts and searched the horizon. When they were within sight, her eyes followed them anxiously as they flew towards the garden. She ran down to the garden. Lady Sharmeen was walking toward the door with Elsa in her arms.

"Elsa!" cried Anna with worry.

The guards rushed toward Lady Sharmeen. Captain Vozz told a guard, "Get the doctor."

Prince Adam arrived as the guard saluted and hurried away. "Is she all right?"

"She's just sleeping," said the raven haired woman. "It is early morning already."

"I'll carry her," offered Prince Adam with his arms out.

Although Lady Sharmeen transferred her carefully, Elsa stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

Her sister reached out. "Shar... the people..."

The lady noble gently held her hand between her own. "They're fine, Elsa. They're safe in the houses that you built. Olaf is watching over them, so sleep now."

Elsa closed her eyes, her voice fading softly. "Thank you, Shar..."

Anna couldn't believe her ears. She had never heard someone who is not a relative speak to Elsa so casually. Elsa had not used honorifics either.

Princess Belle spoke, "Thank you for bringing her back safely."

The Agraban nodded. "Forgive me, I must go. Good night." She turned and went into the garden.

Prince Adam took Elsa to her room and put her on the bed. He smiled ruefully. "I don't think I'm qualified to handle what has to be done next." He kissed Princess Belle on the cheek. "I'll wait for you." He left the room.

"Let's get her cleaned up," said Princess Belle as she unfastened the ash covered cloak.

While they were giving her a sponge bath, Dr. Macstuvinns arrived. They made room for her. After her examination, she declared, "Her Majesty has some mild burns. I'll ask Master Dannault to make a special balm. She is also slightly dehydrated. Have her drink water when she wakes. Other than that, Her Majesty is fine."

"Thank you," said Anna with relief.

After the doctor left, they continued with the sponge bath until they were done.

"Do you know where she keeps her sleeping wear?" asked Princess Belle.

"Yes," nodded Anna. She went to Elsa's walk-in closet and began looking through drawers. She selected a blue nightgown. When she opened the bottom drawer, a rainbow of colors greeted her. She picked up a rather skimpy pink one. "I didn't know she wore these," thought Anna. "And all this time, I thought she had conservative tastes." Since they were young, Elsa had always projected a good girl image. Perhaps, she had secretly harbored a rebellious side.

Her eyes grew wide when realization hit her. "I can make her wear something nice..."

After rummaging a bit, she selected a daring black and purple one with intricate lacework. She walked back to her aunt who eyed her selection with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything. When her aunt loosened the robe's belt, she picked up the underwear and held it by Elsa's feet.

Her breath caught at Elsa's sleeping form. She was so beautiful.

"We should put her clothes on before she catches a cold," said Princess Belle.

Anna broke out of her daze. "Ah! Of course..." She slipped the underwear through Elsa's feet and guided it up her long legs. She shifted it up along her sister's waist so that it fit snugly. For a moment, Anna stepped back to admire her handiwork before picking up the nightgown.

Her aunt lifted Elsa's head gently. Anna slipped the nightgown over her head. With her aunt's help, she guided Elsa's arms through the sleeves. Then she tugged the hem down to cover her legs.

"That should do it," said Princess Belle in satisfaction. "You should go to sleep too. It's very late."

"Yes, Aunt Belle."

After her aunt left, Anna changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed next to Elsa. "Good night, Elsa, whispered Anna. She kissed her cheek and snuggled as close as possible.

The image of Lady Sharmeen carrying Elsa in her arms flashed in her mind. "What happened?" she thought. "Why is she allowed to call her by name?" Her hands tightened around Elsa's waist. "Why do I feel so uneasy?"

Yawning, Anna closed her eyes and listened to her sister breathe. Those soft breaths lulled her to sleep.

* * *

When Anna woke up, she was surprised to see her aunt reading by the bed.

"Good afternoon," greeted Princess Belle with a smile.

"G-good afternoon..." Anna blinked. "Wait... what?"

"It's past noon. You've slept through the morning." Her aunt closed her book. "Shall I ask the staff to serve lunch for you?"

"Have you eaten lunch, Auntie?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll wait for Elsa." As soon as she said that, her stomach growled.

Her aunt laughed softly into her hand. "I think your stomach doesn't agree with you. How about a light snack to tide you over?"

"Oh, yes... that'll be fine."

Princess Belle stood up. "I'll ask a servant to bring one here." She pointed to a rolled up parchment on the table. "Kai left a message for you." Then she turned and left the room.

"For me? What could it be?" Anna picked up the parchment and read, "Your Highness, the Ice Master requests an audience with you. He will be making a delivery at 3 o'clock today."

"Hmmm... I guess I'll meet him at 3 if Elsa wakes up."

A servant arrived with some fruit, toast and juice. After her first bite, Anna felt suddenly ravenous and finished the small meal. Although she still felt hungry, she didn't ask for more and lay down next to Elsa. With her eyes, she traced the outline of her face, as if she wanted to imprint it in her memory. Her fingers slowly slid over those silky platinum blonde tresses. Elsa's particular hair color was very rare and she noticed how people would stop and stare at her. Her hair only added to her royal elegance.

Anna lay gazing quietly at her until Elsa awoke a few minutes past 2 o'clock. She propped herself on her elbow. "Hi."

Blue eyes focused. "Hi," replied Elsa softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I walked a hundred miles."

Reminded by the doctor's suggestions, Anna poured water into a glass. "Here, you must be thirsty." She helped her sister sit up and drink.

"Ah... that feels good..." said Elsa after draining the glass.

"Want more?"

"Please."

Anna poured another glass for Elsa and then picked up a small jar of balm. "You're supposed to put this on your burns."

"Burns? What burns?"

"Over here." Anna pulled up the sleeve of Elsa's nightgown and pointed to the inflamed skin. "See that? You have some on your face too."

Her sister's eyes widened in alarm. "Really? Does it look bad?"

She shrugged. It looks like you went to a bad beautician."

"That bad, huh? I better take a look." Elsa took the offered balm and stood up slowly. After a few uneasy steps, she regained her balance and walked to the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, her face and ears seemed more pink than usual.

"You went through that drawer," accused Elsa in a testy voice.

Immediately, Anna knew what she meant and looked off to the side. "Well... I had to pick something for you to wear..."

Elsa pointed downwards in emphasis. "This one was at the bottom, Anna. In a box. Tied with two ribbons."  
"I couldn't help it... I was curious."

"There were so many others that you could've picked from. You didn't have to open that box," said Elsa with her voice rising in irritation.

"I'm sorry..." Anna immediately hugged her sister and kissed her on the cheek repeatedly.

Her sister relaxed in her embrace and hugged her back. "Don't think you'll get away with this by using kisses, young lady!"

Anna drew back to look into her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Her sister sighed. "Just... just don't go through my personal things like that."

"I won't do it again." Her hand slowly went down her sister's back until she felt the lace strap under her clothes. "You looked beautiful in it though..." whispered Anna in Elsa's ear. She felt her stiffen.

"Y-you saw..."

"Oh, I wasn't looking at you by myself. Aunt Belle was there too."

"And Aunt Belle?" whispered her sister with dismay.

Elsa seemed warmer in her arms. "Well... we gave you a sponge bath... so... we had to change your clothes. You were covered in ash."

"Ash..." Elsa drew back, her face pale. "I have to see Shar."

"Why?"

With a wave of her hand, Elsa changed into her ice gown. "I have to ask her about Samgrad."

She could not bear the idea of Elsa being alone with that woman. "Let me go with you! Please!"

"All right. I'll wait for you in the courtyard."

Anna rushed to her room and quickly dressed. While passing by the dining room, she grabbed some fruit and stuffed it in her pockets. Once inside the carriage, she offered the fruits to Elsa.

"You must be hungry. You haven't had breakfast."

Elsa took an apple. "Now that you mention it, I am." She managed to eat about two-thirds of the apple when they arrived at Lady Sharmeen's house.

"Wow... this looks nice!" remarked Anna as she marveled at the sleek architecture and intricate patterns on the curved arches.

"It's rather bare inside though," said Elsa.

After about a minute of knocking, the door slid open. Lady Sharmeen stood at the doorway. She wore a burgundy vest over a sleeveless shirt, knee length loose pants and sandals. Her hands were heavily scarred and her fingertips were bandaged. However, her bloodshot eyes got Anna's attention. "Elsa... and what a surprise... Your Highness as well. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Shar. How are you?" asked Elsa.

The raven haired woman leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms. "I could use a bit more sleep. You pushed me to my limits last night."

Somehow, her casual attitude annoyed Anna. It seemed on the verge of rudeness. However, her sister's response surprised her.

"I'm sorry. It was an emergency," apologized Elsa, without her usual regal dignity.

"I hope you aren't here for another emergency."

Elsa wrung her fingers. "I was wondering... if we can fly over and check on the refugees."

"Why not ask your snowman?"

"Ask him? Is he here?"

"You would know that more than me."

Her sister stared at the ground. "I... I don't know."

Lady Sharmeen pushed away from the doorway and waved her hand toward the room. "I guess we can start some of your training now. Come in."

They went inside and sat down on stone benches. Anna looked around. The room only had stone benches, some tables and shelves full of jars and vases. All were made of brown stone. She heard a crunching noise and turned her head in the direction of the sound. Lady Sharmeen was holding a piece of clay in her hand. A chunk of the stone table in front of her was missing. Her eyes grew in wonder when the Agraban molded the clay in the likeness of Olaf. A small Olaf about five inches tall waddled on top of the table.

"Make one too, Elsa," said Lady Sharmeen.

Elsa complied and a snow Olaf stood next to the clay Olaf.

"Copy what I do," instructed the Agraban.

Anna watched as the Olafs waved their arms, jumped about and spun around.

"Good." The lady noble grabbed the clay Olaf and stuck it against the broken table edge. The clay melted like wax and the table was whole again. "Now close your eyes. Form the image of the snowman on the table in your mind. Imagine that you are inside the snowman. Feel its head... its body..." She paused for a few seconds. "Move its arm."

When the mini Olaf raised its arm, Anna gasped.

Lady Sharmeen continued. "Good. Now imagine yourself in its head. Don't open your eyes. Look through its eyes." Elsa drew in a sharp breath. The raven haired woman stood in between Elsa and the mini Olaf. She held up three fingers in front of the snowman. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Three," replied Elsa with wonder in her voice.

"Very good. Now... leave that snowman. Imagine yourself back in this room." She sat on the table in front of Elsa. "Form the image of Olaf in your mind." She paused again. "Now think of Olaf's head. Think of..."

"Ah... It's just me..." interrupted Elsa with her eyes still closed. "No... I'm not here... I'm just talking to you. Yes... I'm not sure how I did it. I won't take long. Olaf, how are the refugees?"

Anna's mouth dropped. Meanwhile, Lady Sharmeen sat patiently with a satisfied smile on her face.

Elsa's hands gripped the edge of the bench and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Where are the injured?"

Concerned, Anna turned to ask Elsa, but Lady Sharmeen raised her hand in front of her face. The raven haired woman shook her head. Abashed, Anna sat back and twiddled her thumbs.

"He did what?" exclaimed Elsa in a louder voice and then cocked her head as if she were listening intently. "Thank you for telling me. I'll deal with it. What else do they need?" She paused. "I'll send what I can as soon as possible. Please watch over them."

Lady Sharmeen held her hands out. Elsa opened her eyes and reeled foreward. The raven haired woman caught her and slowly leaned her back on the bench.

Elsa sat staring at the ceiling for several seconds. "Wow... that was... unbelievable..."

"By the way, you don't have to talk out loud. Just form the words in your mind and focus on your snowman," explained Lady Sharmeen.

"Oh... I didn't know."

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you." The Agraban stood up and yawned. "Now, if there's nothing else, I'd like to catch some sleep."

"Just one more thing." Elsa placed the jar of balm in Shar's hand. "This should help with your burns."

Lady Sharmeen looked at the jar. "Why, thank you, Elsa. I'll put it to good use."

Elsa stood up. "I should be the one thanking you, Shar. I'm sorry for interrupting your rest."

"I should be better tomorrow. We need to formally state the terms of the trade. Do you have some time in the morning?"

"I'll make time for you."

The lady noble stood up and waved at the door which slid open by itself. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, Elsa." She turned to Anna. "Take care, Your Highness."

When they were in the carriage, Elsa asked, "What do you think of her?"

A frown formed on Anna's face. "Something bothers me about her."

"Why do you say that?"

"She knows who I am, but you didn't introduce us."

"Maybe she's been asking people about you?"

The clay Olaf flashed in her mind. "Maybe she's been spying on us," suggested Anna.

Elsa's eyes grew wide. Her hands gripped her ice skirt. "She could be... it's possible... I'll have the guards search for unusual clay and stone statues. I can also ask her tomorrow."

Anna crossed her arms. "She better not be spying on us. I'll punch her out."

Her sister chuckled. "Oh my... such violence... did the tutor include brawling in your studies?"

"No, but maybe I can find someone to teach me?"

"Absolutely not. Brawling isn't very Princess-like. Leave that to the guards."

When they arrived at the castle, the tower clock struck three. Anna remembered Kristoff's delivery time and hopped off the carriage. "I got to go. I need to meet Kristoff."

Elsa smiled. "Have fun!"

Anna ran to the receiving gate. Kristoff was there, unloading ice.

"Kristoff!" She called out.

He looked up and opened his arms. "Anna!" They hugged. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"Business is good now that I have more deliveries. Being Official Ice Master has its advantages."

"That's nice. I got your message. What did you want to talk about?"

"I... uh... was wondering if you would like to go fishing tomorrow."

"Fishing? Sure, I'll go!" She had never gone fishing before. It sounded exciting. "I'll ask Elsa if she wants to come."

Kristoff's big grin grew smaller. "Oh... I guess she can come too."

"That's great! What time are we leaving?"

"I'll come by around 8." From inside, an old woman called his name. "Coming!"

"Oh, you're working. Sorry about that." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hugged her quickly and kissed her cheek as well. "Later."

Anna walked back in and had the misfortune of running into Master Hugh.

"Your Highness, I was told that you were indisposed this morning, but now I see that you are quite well. Shall we continue with your studies?"

Inwardly, Anna groaned. As politely as she could manage, she replied, "Of course."

Until dinner, she plodded through each lesson. They finished up when Kai announced that dinner was ready. When she arrived at the dining hall, Elsa, her uncle and her aunt were already there. While eating dinner, they talk about what each of them had done during the day. Her uncle and aunt were especially interested in how Elsa talked to Olaf.

After dinner, Anna asked her sister, "When may we continue Sindy's story?"

"Oh, that's right! I'm so sorry, Anna. I did promise you that we would. Would you like to do it now?"

Excitement filled her heart. "Sure!"

They walked toward the greenhouse.

"Where did we leave off?" asked Elsa.

"Hmm... I think... he finished a dance with her?"

"And she has until midnight before the spell ends, right?"

"Yes... I think so."

"I suppose for dramatic effect, the clock strikes midnight just as he finishes the dance?"

"She can't have just one dance for an entire night," complained Anna. "She just got this awesome gown, so she's going to dance some more."

"Let me guess. There's more than one prince in this ball."

"You know, that's a great idea!" said Anna as she rubbed her hands in anticipation. "You're going to make the gown for me, right?"

"How about I play Sindy and you play another prince?" suggested Elsa.

Anna's eyebrows furrowed in thought at the idea. She waved her hands. "No, I don't think I can play the prince part as well as you."

"Why? Am I not feminine enough?" Elsa spread her hands wide as she looked down at her ice gown.

Anna held her hands. "You're very feminine! You're so feminine even other girls could fall for you!"

The temperature in the air seemed to drop. Her sister's lips twisted into a lopsided smile. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

"May I play the part of Sindy? Please, please?"

Elsa giggled and waved her hands. "If you wish it so, my princess, then it shall be." Within seconds, her sister reconstructed the ice gown and the mask.

Anna went to the nearest glass pane and twirled as she viewed her reflection. Then she turned to Elsa. "Now for you. Hmmm... um... Sindy walked across the ballroom. She met a young man in a purple coat, brown pants and black shoes. He asked her to dance."

Once again, Elsa opened several bottles and used the colored ice to form the prince's outfit. First, a white shirt formed over her gown and then a brown vest materialized over the shirt. Streams of dark and purple snow wove a purple coat with long twin-tails, gray lapels and gray cuffs. A blue scarf slipped around the raised collar of the white shirt. Across the scarf, a silvery ice chain hooked on each side of the lapels. Elsa's skirt morphed into light brown pants and dark snow whirled around her feet to form gray shoes.

Her hands slipped through her hair, ruffling her bangs and freeing her braids. A lock of hair fell on either side of her face. With a twirl of her finger, a stream of purple snow gathered up her hair in a ponytail and secured it with a ribbon at the nape of her neck.

Meanwhile, Anna stood entranced during Elsa's transformation. Her every movement seemed like an elegant dance as swirls of colored snow hovered around her.

With a wave of her hand, chimes and a xylophone were created in an empty spot along the wall. A twinkling waltz began to play. Smiling slightly, Elsa bowed and offered her hand. "May I have this dance, dear lady?"

Like a sleep walker waking from a dream, Anna broke out of her trance and bowed in return. "I... I would be delighted to." She assumed the dance position and let Elsa lead.

They danced around the greenhouse. After a twirl, Anna said, "You look nice in purple."

"Thank you. And you look beautiful as always." After a pause, Elsa asked, "Wait, did you say that as Sindy?"

Warmth filled her heart at Elsa's compliment. Even though she had said it before, she liked hearing it. "No. I mean, I like how you made it. The blue scarf is a nice touch."

"Thank you," replied Elsa with a shy smile. That smile was like a slowly blossoming spring flower after the last frost of winter. The edges of her lips would rise slightly, pushing up her pale cheeks, and then her rosy lips would reveal pearly white teeth. It was a smile that she rarely showed anyone.

"Say, do you want to dip me?" asked Anna hopefully.

Deep blue eyes widened with alarm. "I... I don't think that's a good idea. I might drop you."

"You don't have to dip me like that old geezer did. Just a small dip is fine." She switched their hand positions. "First, you move your hand from my waist to my back for support. Then take a step forward with your right foot. Lean me back slowly, just about here."

At that moment, the doors of the greenhouse opened. Princess Belle and Prince Adam stepped inside.

"Oh my, are we interrupting you?" asked Princess Belle who put her hand over her chest.

Her cheeks flushed. They must look strange in this position. Instead of guiding Elsa up the usual way, Anna hugged her close instead and stepped back. "Uh... we... umm... I, that is, was teaching Elsa how to dip."

"It looks like you lost your balance," said Prince Adam. He offered his hand to his wife. "Here, we'll show you."

They watched as their uncle demonstrated the dip with style and grace.

"As you can see, it is as simple as that." Prince Adam bowed with their applause.

"I'm really curious. Why are you both wearing masks?" asked Princess Belle.

"Oh... that. We were just... doing a play," replied Anna.

"Really? Which play?"

She twiddled her fingers. "Ah, it's something we make up on the spot."

"I see. What's the story so far?"

Anna explained the story, skipping the good night kiss from the first prince. "So you see, Sindy just met another man."

Princess Belle looked at Elsa. "And you must be the handsome young man."

Elsa's ears turned pink and she gestured toward Anna. "Based on her imagination, yes."

"You look rather dashing. With your build, even I could mistake you for a beautiful boy," remarked her aunt.

At Princess Belle's comment, Anna immediately stepped closer to Elsa and held on to her arm. When she realized what she had done, she wondered, "Why am I acting like someone will take her from me?"

Prince Adam put his arm around his wife. "We'll just go to the other side of the greenhouse to admire the flowers. Just pretend we're not here."

Silently, Anna bemoaned her luck. "There's no way I can pretend they're not there! I'm not going to get another kiss out of this!" Her heart skipped a beat at her thoughts. "Wait... what..." She glanced at Elsa and blushed.

"Why don't you join us? You can be another couple in the ball," suggested Elsa.

Prince Adam grinned boyishly. "A chance to dance with my dearest Belle? I'd love that!"

Her aunt rolled her eyes, but she already moved in front of him and placed her left hand was on his shoulder.

Her sister moved in front of her and bowed. She accepted her hand and assumed the waltz position. The music stopped and restarted at the beginning.

Prince Adam and Princess Belle swept by them with graceful ease. Anna stared at them openmouthed. They were really skillful and the way that they looked at each other could fill pages of a romantic fairytale. She felt fingers on her chin and her face turned towards Elsa.

"My lady, am I such a poor partner that you would rather watch others dance?" asked Elsa jokingly.

Embarrassed, she replied, "N-no... I apologize, good sir. Please, lead the way."

Deep blue eyes held her gaze as Elsa drew her closer than last time and swept her into the waltz. Her steps were less awkward and she seemed more confident than before. They dance around the greenhouse in the opposite direction of their uncle and aunt.

When they reached the other end of the greenhouse, Prince Adam said, "Switch with me, Elsa." He twirled Princess Belle.

Elsa twirled Anna at the same time. When Anna stopped, her uncle was now her new partner.

"You dance very well," complimented Prince Adam as he led her around the greenhouse. "But I think your aunt can show you a few more tricks."

They met again at the center of the greenhouse which had an open area that was illuminated by a hanging lamp. To her surprise, Elsa lunged forward and dipped Princess Belle who had extended her foot to form a sleek line from her waist to her toe. Her aunt's hands wrapped around Elsa's shoulders while her head tilted back, showing off her graceful neck. Anna's jaw dropped and her heart wished that she was the one in Elsa's arms.

Prince Adam whistled and grinned proudly. "Looks like Elsa got some pointers from her." When Elsa brought her aunt upright, he twirled Anna toward them.

This time, Princess Belle caught her while Prince Adam led her sister away. Her aunt guided her in the opposite direction.

"Do you know what to do when Elsa dips you like that?" asked Princess Belle.

"Well... I, uh... sort of know," replied Anna doubtfully.

The music approached a change in key. Her aunt's eyes dared her. "Show me."

She felt her hand slip towards the center of her back and the hand by her waist drew her closer. Nervously, Anna moved her hands to her aunt's shoulders. Her foot extended awkwardly. For several moments, she could see the starlit sky through the greenhouse's glass roof.

Princess Belle guided her up. "Not bad. Try not to be stiff next time and just slide your foot next to her leg. Your toe will point down automatically."

They danced towards the end of the greenhouse. Anna's heart began to beat faster as she glimpsed Elsa through the bushes. Silently, she counted beats, "1 and 2, 1 and 2..."

On cue, her aunt spun her. She twirled and reached out towards a blur of purple. Firm hands caught her and deep blue eyes greeted her in welcome. The hand on her waist pressed her closer. Several measures later, they were nearing the center of the greenhouse. Elsa would probably dip her there. As they passed behind tall bushes, she felt her hand move to the center of her back.

"She's going to dip me now!" thought Anna as she took a deep breath to prepare herself. The hand on her waist slipped to the small of her back as Elsa stepped forward. Instead of tilting her head back, she held Elsa's steady gaze. The distance between their faces grew smaller until their noses were inches apart.

On impulse, her hands slipped around Elsa's shoulders and her mask touched Elsa's. Irises speckled with frost for a moment before shading back to deep blue. The icy pressure on her lips increased. Cold water trickled down the side of her mouth, but she didn't care and continued to kiss the inside of the frozen mask.

She felt her body go lower. Alarmed, Anna drew back. "Elsa?"

Her sister was kneeling on her right knee. "I'm sorry... I think I stepped too far and lost my balance."

Anna sat down and touched Elsa's mask. "It's ok. Did you strain yourself?"

"I don't think so. I just felt a little unsteady."  
"Here, I'll help you up." Anna stood up and offered her hand.

Once Elsa regained her balance, they danced towards the center of the greenhouse. When they passed their uncle and aunt, they switched partners, so Anna danced with her uncle again. They danced a few more rounds in the greenhouse until the clock struck ten.

"It's getting late," said Princess Belle. "We should call it a day."

"It is," agreed Elsa. She waved her hand in front of her body to restore her ice gown. Another wave of her hand dissolved the gown over Anna's clothes.

Together, they left the greenhouse and walked back to their rooms.

"We weren't able to continue Sindy's story, but dancing like that was fun," said Anna.

"Mmm." Elsa seemed to be staring into the distance.

"Did you... did you like it, Elsa?"

"Mmm."

"Auntie and uncle are really good dancers, aren't they?"

"Mmm."

Anna glanced at her sister. "Are you listening?"

"Mmm."

"So you'll wear that blue and green one with white lily lace, right?"

"Mmm."

Elsa stopped. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said I'd like to try the blue and green shampoo," lied Anna.

"Oh that... that one feels nice on the scalp. It has peppermint and tea tree oil."

They bathed as usual and settled into the bathtub for a warm soak. As she remembered that dip, Anna intertwined her fingers with Elsa and closed her eyes. The image of deep blue eyes and slightly parted lips filled her mind. The mask was cold but her lips seem to burn with their own fire. The scene replayed under her dark eyelids until her sister nudged her.

"I think it's time to get out, Anna," said Elsa softly.

Reluctantly, Anna got out of the tub. After drying themselves and brushing their hair, they snuggled in bed. Anna sighed contentedly. Her sister was so soft and warm. She leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Elsa."

Her sister kissed her forehead. "Good night, Anna."

Wrapped in each other's arms, they fell asleep.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly. Anna yawned and stretched out on the bed. The bed seemed bigger than usual. She sat up and looked around. The clock showed that it was a little past seven.

"Elsa?"

Slipping out of the blankets, she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Elsa?"

She rang for Kai and asked him where Elsa was.

"I haven't seen her, Your Highness. Shall I ask Capt. Vozz to search for her?" asked Kai.

Her heart sank with worry. "Would you?"

"Of course, Your Highness. By the way, would you like breakfast in the dining hall or here?"

Anna glanced at the clock. "I'm going fishing with Kristoff, and I need to get ready. Bring it here."

Kai bowed. "At once."

She changed out of her nightgown and ate breakfast in bed. She picked up Elsa's pillow and hugged it. The lingering scent of gardenia lessened her anxiety a little. "I wonder where she went..."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Your Highness, a tower guard reports that he had seen Her Majesty with the Agraban ambassador very early this morning," reported Kai.

It was then that she remembered yesterday's conversation. Lady Sharmeen wanted to work on the trade agreement. She sighed. She had hoped that Elsa would be able to go fishing with her. "Thank you for letting me know, Kai."

He bowed, "I am glad to be of service. Is there anything else that you may require, Your Highness?"

"Not at the moment. I'm still eating breakfast."

"Then I shall take my leave." He bowed once more and left.

At ten minutes to 8 o'clock, she finished breakfast and went to the gates to wait for Kristoff. He arrived on Sven with saddlebags of gear.

"Where am I going to ride?" asked Anna.

Kristoff patted the space in front of him. "Right here."

Anna looked at Sven dubiously. "Are you sure he can carry both of us?"

"He's done it before." Sven looked at her with his tongue hanging out.

"I don't want to wear him out with two riders. I'll just ride my horse. He needs some fresh air anyway."

Kristoff's smile faded. "Oh... if that's what you want."

When the page arrived with her horse, Capt. Vozz strode over and saluted. "Your Highness, I have prepared an escort to accompany you."

With practiced ease, she mounted her horse. "There's no need for that. I'm just going fishing."

"I'm sworn to keep you safe, Your Highness. I don't wish to make the same mistake as my predecessor."

"Oh, all right. Just give me a bit of personal space."

Capt. Vozz nodded. "I shall tell them to be discreet. They will only intercede if there is danger nearby."

Anna followed Kristoff through the south end of the city and into the woods. They rode up to a riverbank. "We'll camp here." Kristoff said as he unpacked the saddlebags.

"This looks like a nice place. Elsa would probably like it," remarked Anna.

When he was done, they dug around for worms and grubs.

"You won't catch Elsa doing stuff like this," said Anna as she prodded an earthworm on a leaf. She dumped her catch into a jar.

When they had enough bait, Kristoff showed her how to put it on a fish hook. He offered a hook to her. "Wanna try?"

Her stomach felt queasy as she stared at the jar of wriggling worms and crawling grubs. "Uh... no thanks. If Elsa were here, she'd probably walk away before you even put it on."

He cast his line into the water and then handed her a fishing pole. "Grip it like this... that's good." He guided her arm through the motion. "Bring it back this far and then flick it toward the water." He stepped away.

Anna tried a few times until Kristoff was satisfied where the bait landed. "Now we wait."

They sat down on the blanket and held their poles. He pointed to two holes in the ground. "When you get tired, you can put it in here."

"Ok."

They spent the next minute in silence. Anna looked down the river and saw a boat docking into a small harbor. Seeing the boat reminded her of the time when she ran into the frozen bay while trying to find Kristoff.

"Say, Kristoff... do you remember what happened that day I froze? All I remember is standing in front of Hans and trying to stop him. After that, I remember Elsa hanging on to me."

"How could I forget? It was the most scariest moment of my life! I thought Hans was going to kill you, but suddenly, you turned into ice and his sword shattered on your hand. Then he was tossed away from you, like a ragdoll."

"What about Elsa? Did she get hurt?"

"No. She didn't even notice that you and Hans were there."

"What did she do after I froze?"

"She hugged you and cried." He paused for a moment and added. "No one should ever have to cry like that."

"Oh..." Her eyes wandered in the direction of the castle. "I wonder what Elsa is doing..." She said wistfully.

Kristoff picked his nose and flicked something off his finger. "The way you talk about your sister... it's like you're obsessed or something."

"I'm not!" Anna objected.

"Oh yeah? How about we make a bet? Every time you mention your sister, you have to kiss me."

"You're on! I'll show you that you're wrong about Elsa."

"Whoa! That was fast!" Kristoff secured his pole in the hole and puckered his lips.

Anna held up her hand. "Wait! That didn't count!"

Kristoff spread his hands in emphasis. "You said her name. How can't it count?"

She looked off to the side. "I... uh... I wasn't ready..."

He drew her close. "You made a bet. You gotta pay up."

Anna sighed and let Kristoff put her pole away. "Fine." She leaned in for his kiss. His lips seemed sour with a slightly rancid after taste like badly prepared lutefisk. As usual, he smelled like reindeer.

Just then, Kristoff's pole twitched. He grabbed it quickly. "I think I got something!" Excitedly, he wound the reel. To his disappointment, it was just a branch. He cast his line again.

Anna held her pole lightly. Fishing wasn't exciting as she thought it would be. She lay down on the blanket and stared at the clouds.

"That one looks like a loaf of bread," she said, pointing at a cloud.

"The one over there looks like a skull," said Kristoff as he lay down.

"It does not. I think it looks like a ball."

He stared at her dubiously. "With two holes?"

She pointed to a delicate looking one. "That one looks like the big snowflake that Elsa made."

"Awesome! Another kiss!" Kristoff edged closer for his prize.

Anna bit her lip. He reached over and turned her face. She yielded another kiss. At that moment, the pole in her hand moved. She broke the kiss and tried to grab it, but it slipped into the water. Crawling after it, she lunged for the handle and caught it, but ended up landing face down in the mud.

Kristoff grabbed the handle. "I got it! Are you all right?"

She wiped her face on her sleeve. "Ugh... I think so."

The line grew taut. "Whoa... I think you got a big one." He wound the reel. "Yeah, something's there. Can you get the net?"

Anna hurriedly grabbed the net and watched the line as it caused ripples on the water. As the line neared the shore, she saw a splash.

Kristoff pushed a stick into the reel and handed it to her. "Just drop the net and hold this tight. I'll go get it."

She did as instructed and watched as Kristoff pulled the line and scooped a fish into the net. He lifted her catch as it wriggled. "Nice job!"

"Thanks! Oh, wait till I show Elsa!"

"All right! One more!" whooped Kristoff with glee as he put the fish in a bucket. He stopped when he saw her face. "Uh... maybe you should wash up a bit."

Her hand felt her cheek and bits of dried mud stuck on her fingers. "Ewww..." She went to the river's edge and splashed water on her face. After she dried herself, Kristoff stood with his arms out for a kiss.

"Your first fish! This calls for a celebration!" He lifted her up and spun around. Then he lowered her and kissed her deeply. The kiss lasted longer than usual and left her breathless.

Sven came up behind him and butted him with his antlers. "I got an extra-large carrot for you!" He took a carrot from the saddle bag and offered it to Sven. The reindeer put almost all of it in his mouth. "Hey! Share!" Sven spat out half the carrot. Kristoff took a bite of the sodden vegetable.

Bitter bile rose in her throat and she fought the urge to throw up. She had forgotten about his unsanitary habits.

Kristoff put another bait on her hook and handed her the pole. "Let's see how lucky you are."

She cast and secured the pole. Somehow, she didn't feel like fishing anymore. Meanwhile, Kristoff pulled a bundle of parchment out of the saddlebag. He riffled through it and selected a page with a picture of a running horse. He tossed the rest on the blanket while muttering about why so-and-so lost a race.

Anna picked up the first page which had a large banner, "The Arendelle Enquirer". She read the headline, "Queen Brings Hot Lover on Hot Night?" Her heart sank and she hurriedly read the rest.

* * *

"Under the fiery blaze of Samgrad's volcano, spectators watched as a mysterious tall, dark, young man held our beloved Queen in his arms as she trembled in the presence of the mighty force of nature. Borrowing his quiet strength, our dear Queen gave hope to everyone and guided them out of town. They were witnessed together in the middle of a field, standing alone under the moonlight, gazing into each other s eyes, no doubt professing their undying love. Though the Queen grew weary as the night wore on, heedless of his own needs, the gallant young man gave up his cloak to shield her from the dreadful ashfall and supported her as she stumbled with her efforts to ferry everyone to the town of Engbeck. When at last all were safe near the breaking dawn, he carried her in his arms and rose into the sky on a flying carpet."

* * *

The parchment crumpled in her fist as malevolent anger filled her very being. "Why that brazen hussy! How dare she do that to Elsa! I'll punch her to the ends of the earth!"

She sprang onto her horse and galloped away, leaving Kristoff wondering if he would get that last kiss.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Kai: Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Elsa: (walks to dais)  
Kai: Princess Anna of Arendelle!  
Anna: Here? Are you sure? I don't know if I'm supposed to... ok.  
Elsa: Hi.  
Anna: (grabs Elsa's hands) You had me at 'Hi'...  
Director Mickey: Cut! That's not in the script!  
Anna: Oh, sorry. I just said what came naturally...  
Director Mickey: The scene needs more tension... more flirting. Places!  
Anna: Tension, got it. Wait, what? Flirting?!


	7. The Circle

**Chapter 7: The Circle**

Something was shaking her shoulder. Drowsily, Elsa opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dim, but the sky beyond the slightly opened curtains heralded the approaching dawn. Just beyond the windows, she could make out a shadow.

"Elsa..." Shar whispered softly.

Careful not to wake her sister, Elsa slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the window. One of the glass panes was missing. Shar stood outside on top of the carpet.

"Shar, what are you doing?" whispered Elsa.

"Trying to wake you up."

Then she remembered the touch on her shoulder. However, Shar was behind the window. Perplexed, she asked, "And how did you do that?"

The Agraban held up a chunk of gray clay which elongated into a small hand. "I just prodded you with this."

"What did you do with this?" She pointed to the empty pane.

Shar touched a neighboring pane and the missing glass pane stuck to her index finger. "It's here. I'll put it back." After she replaced the pane, her finger traced a square. A rectangular section of her room's wall fell next to her, creating a door. "Now that you're up, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To begin your training."

With a sweep of her hand, she formed her ice gown. Before going outside, she glanced back at the bed. Anna was still sleeping. With Shar's help, she stepped onto the carpet.

Shar pushed the clay into a hole in the castle wall. It flowed like jelly to fill it, effectively restoring the wall. Her hand rose up and the fallen wall rose back in place. They flew out of the city and up into the mountain. When they slowed down, Elsa peered over the edge to see a small circular stone house on the side of the mountain facing east. They landed outside the house which had a round crystal dome. Shar walked to a door set against the mountain's rocky slope. The door slid open and she went inside. When she came out, she gave her some clothes.

"Change into these. You can freshen up in here."

Elsa took the clothes and went inside. There was a sink and a glass pitcher with water and glasses on the countertop. The shelves held clothes, washcloths and towels. She took a washcloth and pushed down on a stone lever. Cold water gurgled out. There were two doors, one to her left and right. The left door opened to reveal what seemed to be a bathing area. The other room was the privy. After rinsing her face and mouth, she entered the privy and relieved herself. After changing, she met Shar outside

They went into the domed house through an arched entrance. It was about twenty feet across with a circular platform at its center. The platform was covered in sand and was about ten feet across. It was surrounded by a small stream of water about a foot wide. Instead of windows, there were four long narrow slits about two inches wide. The tiled floor had concentric patterns radiating from the center of the room. A small lamp above the platform was the only light in the room.

With a wave of her hand, the walls closed in to hide the entrance. Apprehension rose within Elsa and her fingers twitched. Her eyes searched for an obvious exit. Meanwhile, the lady noble slipped off her sandals and took her cloak off. She too was wearing loose fitting clothes. She tugged on a depression on the wall and opened a concealed shelf. She put her cloak in it and poured two glasses of water.

She handed one glass to her. "Tell me, Elsa, how much water is in the glass?"

Her apprehension melting, Elsa held it up. "The glass is about half-empty."

"Feel free to drink it." Shar drained hers.

Wondering why she asked such a question, Elsa took a few sips and handed the glass back to Shar who returned the glasses in the shelf and picked up an hourglass. She knelt down by the stream and dipped her hand in the flowing water.

"Water... it flows through all... from the sky to the earth and back again with the heat of the sun. We will let it guide us."

"Is there anything special about the water that I drank?" asked Elsa curiously.

Shar shrugged. "It's just from a mountain stream. I had you drink it so you can feel it." She stepped onto the platform and sat on the sand cross-legged. She patted the spot next to her. "Sit here, Elsa."

Upon sitting down, Elsa realized that she was sitting at the center of the platform. Somehow she felt like the center of attention in an imaginary crowd.

"We will be meditating for a while to feel our magic within us." She passed her hand over the sand which solidified into a flat platter and placed the hourglass on it.

"Feel?" Upon hearing the word, Elsa shrank back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes. You must feel your magic."

She stared at the sand, almost wishing she could bury herself in it. "I... I'm not supposed to feel..."

Black eyebrows rose. "You must. Do you hide your hand or stop using your foot? Our magic is part of us, part of our very soul."

Her father's voice echoed in her mind. "Conceal... don't feel..." She shook her head. "No, I can't."

"You have to." Shar sighed and rubbed her forehead. "How can I tell you?" She took her hand and stood up. "Stand, please."

Elsa did so. Shar lifted her hand to the level of their shoulders and moved her own scarred hand a few inches in front of hers.

"I'm going to touch one of your shoulders. I'll count to 3 and then I'll do it. I want you to stop me by pushing my hand away like this." Shar moved her hand slightly to the left and right. "Do that whenever I try. Ready?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes."

Shar counted, "1... 2... 3..."

Elsa stared at the scarred hand intently. With a blur, it touched her shoulder.

"Again," said Shar, as she returned to their original position.

Try as she might, Shar touched her shoulder before she had time to react.

"Enough. This time, we'll do it again with our wrists touching lightly. Ready?"

Already discouraged, Elsa just nodded mutely. Shar counted. Then she felt a slight push against her wrist. She slapped the hand away and surprised herself at her success.

A slow smile appeared on Shar's face. "Again." They did several rounds, with Elsa catching the hand two out of three times. The lady noble lowered her hands. "Enough. How did that feel?"

Elsa stared at her hand in astonishment. "Somehow, I could tell that you were going to move."

Sandy eyes seem to bore into her. "Just say it, Elsa. You can feel that I was going to do it."

Blue eyes widened in wonder. "Yes... I could feel it."

The lady noble put a scarred hand over her own chest. "Now, do you understand? You must feel your magic. Open your heart. Find it within you. Feel its flow. Sense it. Guide it to your will, just like you did with my hand. Unseal... feel... then let it go."

At her words, tears began to form on Elsa's eyes. She sank to her knees and wept into her hands.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" asked Shar with alarm as she knelt beside her.

Between sobs, she managed to say, "All this time... hiding it... I... I tried so hard... it wouldn't stop... it wouldn't go away... and now... now you say... don't hide... I just feel so happy..."

The lady noble hugged her and she wept into her shoulder. At that moment, all her frustrations seemed to be pouring out of her. Eventually, her tears were exhausted and she pushed away from Shar.

"I-I'm sorry," she said as she sat back down, sniffing. "I didn't mean to cry so much."

"Don't worry about it." Shar sat down next to her. "Do you wish to continue? Or shall I take you back?"

She looked at the hourglass on the platter. "Unseal... feel... and let it go, right?"

The lady noble nodded. "You got it. Just close your eyes, and feel." She flipped the hourglass.

Elsa closed her eyes. In the darkness, she could hear the soft swish of running water around her. "Free as the water flows..." she thought. For a while, she sat listening to the water. Then with a deep breath, she sat up straight, sensing a knot within her. Her clenched hands opened as she relaxed. Slowly, the knot began to unravel and she felt strangely light-headed. No, it was as if something had been pressing on her shoulders all the time.

Her chest seemed to expand, swirling with a zephyr that teased the knot apart. Cool tendrils flowed outward, questing. As the knot unraveled and dissolved, streams of bluish white tendrils seem to flow within her, around her. At first, they seem to coil about her like a wound spring, then slowly, the spring released, giving the tendrils freedom.

Something warm seemed to shine on her eyelids. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and the darkness faded with the light of the newborn dawn. Through a circular portal, Elsa watched as the sun rose above the horizon.

She felt a touch on her cheek. With the side of her scarred finger, Shar gently wiped off a tear. Holding it over the stream, she allowed the tear to fall.

"If you take, then you must also give," said the lady noble softly.

Embarrassed, Elsa wiped off her tears with her sleeve. She didn't realize that she had been crying. Just then, she noticed the walls were frosted. However, the frost seemed to be melting and gathering in rivulets of water that flowed down to the stream.

Suddenly alarmed, she began to stand. "Arendelle!"

"...is not frozen," said Shar who gently grabbed her arm. "Don't worry. Your frost is contained within this house."

Relief filled her. She stared at Shar. There was no sign of frost on the Agraban. The sand on the platform showed melting frost, but the sand around Shar was dry.

"How do you do that?"

The Agraban's mouth twitched into a sly smile. "I leave that for you to discover." She walked to the wall and opened the panel. Meanwhile, another part of the wall extruded to a flat surface and two benches on opposite sides. Shar moved a picnic basket, a pitcher and two glasses on the new table. "Let's have some breakfast."

Elsa sat down and was served a platter with flatbread and a bowl of soup. She tore off a piece and cautiously tasted it. It was denser than the breads that she was used to and had a thin coating of olive oil and salt which gave it a savory flavor. The soup seemed to be made of peas or some sort of bean and was rather hearty. Although it was a simple meal, she had a second helping of soup.

"Where did you get this?" asked Elsa as she sipped soup.

"Made it."

"Really? It's good."

"Thanks."

It was then that she wondered why Shar was here by herself. Since she was related to Sultana Jasmine, why didn't she have an escort and servants? Based on the investigative reports, she had a lot of money so she could easily hire servants.

After they finished eating, Shar declared, "We'll go outside and practice a bit."

Elsa followed her down a path and stairs which led to a walled arena. The Agraban had her stand on one side of the arena while she stood on the other side.

The lady noble held her hand out and a fist-sized rock leapt from the ground to her hand. "I'm going to toss these in the air. I want you to hit them." She threw it to her left.

Elsa pointed at the rock. An icy blast spewed out of her finger and hit it. She noticed movement to her right and shot another rock. After a few minutes, Shar slowly increased the number of rocks and also changed the sizes. Elsa began to miss here and there.

Then Shar stopped. Palms out, Elsa watched her intently. The Agraban spread her arms to the side and her hands scooped toward the ground and rose into the air in clenched fists. A great shadow fell over the arena as many rocks obscured the sky. Elsa's jaw dropped while Shar merely smiled mischievously.

The stone shower began. Panicking, Elsa swept her hands in front of her. An ice shield appeared and the rocks bounced off it. Her test forgotten, she cowered behind it. The arena echoed with the sound of many rocks hitting the walls and floor.

When the silence fell at last, Shar was standing next to the ice shield, tapping it with her fist. "What's this, Elsa? You were doing so well."

Elsa stood up angrily. "Wasn't that a bit much?"

"None of them will hit you, Elsa." A rock leapt to her palm. "If by chance, one of them would, I'll crush it." With a small crackling sound, the rock turned to dust.

"You didn't say that!"

The Agraban shrugged. "Why should I? Not knowing gave you more incentive to hit it."

She could not fault her logic. Hoping to redeem herself, she lifted her chin. "Let me try again."

Shar smiled. "As you wish. This time, keep your opponent within your sights. Don't turn your back. Don't shut your eyes." She stood up facing her and the ground beneath her rose up to deliver her onto the other side. "Let's begin..."

They practiced various exercises for the next two hours, taking water breaks as needed. When they were done, they went back to the domed house. Shar got some towels and clothes. She whistled for the carpet and they flew to a sealed cave at the base of the mountain. The big boulder rolled out of the entrance with a wave of the lady noble's hand. The lady noble snapped her fingers and several oil lamps along the rough wall sparked into life. They walked down the corridor to a large cavern full of mist. Light poured through several holes in the ceiling. In the middle of the cavern was a hot spring.

The raven haired woman offered a towel and a fresh set of clothes. "Here." After Elsa took it, she began to strip her clothes off.

Embarrassed, Elsa turned around and fumbled at her clothes. For modesty, she wrapped the towel around her. When she turned around, Shar was sitting in the hot spring with a washcloth on her forehead and eyes.

Elsa looked into the clear water and found a submerged ledge. Cautiously, she dipped a toe to test the water. Slowly, she lowered herself down and sat on the ledge. For several minutes, she sat quietly before attempting some small talk.

"How did you find this cave?"

"The mountain told me," replied Shar.

Now she was curious. "Does the mountain have a voice?"

"An elder once told me that all living things do. One just has to listen."

She shook her head slightly. "I don't understand. How can a mountain be alive?"

The lady noble lifted the washcloth and stared at her incredulously. "You were present at an eruption and you still don't understand?"

Elsa blinked. She didn't consider that an eruption counted as a case of being alive. However, Shar might be able to sense things that she can't. "I don't understand, but I'll try to."

Shar put the washcloth back. "That's a worthy step to take. Oh, and be careful in staying too long. You have lighter skin than me and it's turning red."

"Ah, thanks for the warning. By the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Elsa gasped. They were the same age. "You seem... older."

"I've been told that, though I'd rather not hear it."

"I'm sorry. It's just that... you seem more mature."

A slow smile formed on the lady noble's face. "That, I don't mind hearing."

A small chuckle escaped her lips. She leaned back and relaxed. In her mind, she counted 100 snowflakes. As she soaked, the hot water soothed away the ache in her muscles. When she was done counting, she got out of the spring and rinsed at a nearby waterfall. By the time she had toweled dry, Shar came out. Elsa recreated her ice gown and returned the clothes to the lady noble.

"Being able to make clothes is so convenient," said Shar with admiration in her voice.

"Thank you."

Shar returned the boulder and then they flew back to Elsa's room. The lady noble opened the wall and helped her off the carpet.

"I will return in a few minutes to request an official audience," said Shar.

"Why bother? You're already here."

"This meeting is official, so I must dress properly and observe protocol. Besides, don't you have to prepare as well?"

She shrugged. "A little. I'll let Kai know that you're coming."

"Thank you."

Elsa walked out of her room and gave a page instructions for the interpreter, the scrolls man and for Kai. She proceeded to the North tower meeting room to wait for Shar.

Shar arrived in more formal clothing. She carried a scroll case which contained a formal request from Sultana Jasmine. The interpreter translated the document while the scrolls man recorded the translation. They went through each trade item, negotiating quantities and time frames.

While they were doing so, they heard running sounds in the hallway. The door burst open to reveal an angry Anna in mud stained clothes. Her eyes fixed on Shar.

"You!"

Her sister launched herself at the lady noble, fists flying. Amazingly, Shar dodged each one with little effort. The interpreter tried to catch her, but a backhand caught him in the jaw and he toppled over senseless. Meanwhile, the scrolls man moved his precious work away from the fray.

"Anna! Stop!" cried Elsa in panic. She had never seen her sister so incensed.

Anna lunged toward Shar who side-stepped at the last minute. Her right fist ran into the bookshelf. Undeterred, she followed Shar towards a window and chased her with her left fist. The lady noble pivoted away and touched the window pane just before Anna's fist hit it. Her fist punched through white dust.

A whistle warbled from the Agraban's lips and she touched the wall behind her. A rectangular cut formed and that section of the wall fell like a drawbridge out of the room.

"Excuse me." The lady noble stepped backwards onto the fallen wall and jumped to the carpet as it flew by. The section rose back into place, leaving no cracks behind.

Elsa grabbed Anna from behind. "Anna! Have you lost your mind?!"

"She fooled you, Elsa! She's out to seduce you!" Anna struggled in her grip.

"What? No, she is not! Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows! They saw you together in Samgrad."

"That still doesn't make sense! Who are they?"

"Let me go, and I'll show you."

Reluctantly, she loosened her grip. Just in case, she stepped between Anna and the door to prevent her from chasing Shar.

Her sister pulled out a crumpled parchment from her pocket. "Here, read this."

Elsa unfolded the parchment. Frost formed on the paper where her fingers held it as she read the article. Remembering her training, she felt the flow of her magic and pulled it back. When she finished reading, she wanted to burn the paper in disgust. "Where did you get this?"

"From the Arendelle Enquirer."

"I'll have the writer punished for defamation. Most of it are lies. Shar never treated me like that."

"Really?" said Anna with relief in her voice.

"Really." She looked at the fallen interpreter and the scrolls man cowering in the corner. She took a deep breath. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, you are hereby confined to your quarters for disturbing official trade negotiations. I give you the choice to go there directly or accompanied by escort." The hurt look on Anna's face wrung her heart.

"Elsa..."

"You may go," said Elsa firmly. Anna's lips quivered for several seconds before drawing taut. She blinked her watery eyes several times before she walked to the door. Elsa swallowed hard and touched her arm. "Have the doctor look at your hand."

Anna didn't look at her and she just nodded. As she exited the room, she sniffed audibly.

Elsa's shoulders slumped as she sighed. She rang for Capt. Vozz to tell him to find Shar and to bring the interpreter to the infirmary.

When Shar returned, she asked, "So what was that about?"

To answer her question, Elsa read the article from the Arendelle Enquirer.

The Agraban burst out laughing. "Your people have such vivid imaginations."

"Just this one." Elsa tossed the parchment on the desk to deal with later.

The lady noble leaned to her ear and whispered, "Perhaps, it may not be a bad idea if you wish to avoid suitors."

"Shar!" cried Elsa with indignation.

The Agraban winked at her and laughed. "If you change your mind, an amendment can be made later."

"As if!" She waved to a chair. "Let's continue, please."

They resumed negotiations. Finally, all was settled to satisfaction and the scrolls man prepared two official copies. Elsa signed and affixed her wax stamp on each copy. Shar signed them as well, writing in an elegant foreign script. Instead of a stamp, the Agraban took a smooth quartz disc and attached it into the parchment next to her signature. Within the disk was an etched carving of an inverted crescent moon and wavy lines below it.

Shar rolled up the document carefully and slipped it in the scroll case. "Thank you. I shall see you tomorrow before dawn."

"Once again, I'm sorry about Anna," apologized Elsa as they walked out of the room.

"I wasn't injured." The lady noble looked at the bookcase. "But your sister may have been."

"I told her to ask for the doctor."

"I wish her well. Until then, Elsa." Shar nodded and followed a guard out of the castle.

"Goodbye." Hurriedly, she walked to Anna's room. "Anna?" She called while knocking. "May I come in?"

"You're the Queen. Who am I to tell you what you can or can't do?" came her sister's muffled voice.

Elsa's heart sank at her reply. "Anna..." Unsure of whether to go in or not, she just stood there for a while. Finally, she decided that Anna didn't want to see her. She turned to leave.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Anna demanded from beyond the door.

Her hand touched the door knob hesitantly. With a deep breath, Elsa opened the door. Anna was lying on her bed with her back toward her. She looked around. As children, they used to sleep in this room together. Slowly she walked to the bed and sat down. When Anna didn't respond, she said, "Hi."

A few seconds later, her sister flatly replied, "Hi."

"Did the doctor look at your hand?"

Anna moved her right hand under the pillow. "I forgot."

"Let me see." Elsa reached over and tugged gently at her sister's hand. When she encountered no resistance, she pulled her hand from under the pillow. The knuckles were already turning black and blue. "Anna! You should've called the doctor!"

"Why do you care?" said Anna bitterly.

She cradled her hand between her palms. "You hurt yourself. Of course, I care." She lifted her hand and kissed a bruised knuckle gently. Her sister twitched. "Anna, I don't quite understand why you were so mad, but I do understand that in some way, you were doing it for me." She kissed the next knuckle, lingering a bit longer. "Thank you." She kissed the last bruised knuckle. "I'm going to call the doctor, ok?"

"Ok..." said Anna softly.

Elsa blew ice onto her handkerchief and wrapped it over Anna's knuckles. She rang for a page and asked him to fetch the doctor. Then she sat down on the bed and stroked Anna's head. "Please have her look at it. I'll be back by dinner." She walked to the door.

Anna turned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Engbeck to check on the refugees and bring Olaf back."

"Take me with you!"

"You're confined to this room, remember? You disturbed negotiations and worse, you punched out Master Duwey. Also, the volcano is still active. The air around the area may still be bad."

Her sister stared at the floor. "So that's how it is... You go out and have adventures while I sit here, trapped in a box."

"I'm not going there for an adventure. It's my duty as queen to check on our people."

"You left me alone this morning!"

Immediately, Elsa went to her side and hugged her. "I'm sorry. You were asleep. Besides, it was just training. It would've bored you."

"Elsa, you didn't even ask," argued Anna.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask Shar if you can come tomorrow."

"You're doing it again tomorrow?"

"Every day, in fact." She cleared her throat and held Anna by her shoulders. "I have to go. Let the doctor see your hand."

Anna didn't respond and just stared at the floor with a pout on her face. Elsa walked out of the room and thought of looking for Capt. Vozz to prepare her carriage. As she passed by a window, gentle singing caught her attention.

"Ever just the same... Ever a surprise... Ever as before, ever just as sure..."

Elsa went to the window and searched the garden below. Under a tree, she spotted her aunt leaning against the trunk with her uncle's head on her lap. Curious, she walked to the garden and went to her aunt.

"Bittersweet and strange... Finding you can change, learning you were wrong."

At her approach, her aunt looked up. "Elsa," greeted her aunt.

Elsa knelt next to her. "Hello, Aunt Belle." She was about to greet her uncle, but stopped when she noticed that he was asleep. Her aunt stroked his head.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"You have such a troubled look on your face. So I guessed that something is bothering you."

She sighed. "It's... it's just Anna."

"What about Anna?"

With a deep breath, Elsa told her what happened during the negotiations and her sister's behavior in her room. Prudently, she skipped the part where she kissed her knuckles. "As you can see, she's being very difficult."

Princess Belle caressed her husband's cheek tenderly. "For weeks after he returned to human form, your uncle followed me everywhere. The castle staff began to call him Master Puppy secretly. Finally, I told him to give me some space when I wanted to help my father with his invention in town. Oh, he threw quite a fit! My father had to step in when we started yelling at each other. I talked about it with Mrs. Potts, and she made me realize that he didn't mean to be in my way. He only wanted to have a bigger part in my life and to make sure that I was safe." Her aunt looked at her directly in the eye. "Perhaps, that's what Anna wants too."

Her sister's words repeated in her mind. "Take me with you... trapped in a box... left me..." Suddenly feeling ill, Elsa cupped her mouth with her hand. "I... I didn't mean to hurt her..."

Her aunt patted her shoulder. "I know you want to protect her, but she's not a child anymore. At least, give her a choice."

"Even if it leads to danger?" challenged Elsa.

"You should tell her about any dangers that lie ahead, but I suggest that you don't stop her from coming."

She spread her hands in emphasis. "But you know how she is! She just jumps into things without thinking!"

"Do you trust her judgment?"

Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but the words caught in her throat. Did she trust Anna? Unable to reply right away, she stared at the grass. Finally, she said, "I... I'm not sure."

Her aunt sighed. "I think you should give her a chance to earn your trust."

Prince Adam stirred. "Oh... I'm so sorry... I'm disturbing you," whispered Elsa. She stood up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at dinner?"

"I should be back by then."

"Where are you going?"

"Engbeck. I need to check on the refugees."

"I see. We'll wait for you, then."

"Thank you, and thank you for your advice, Aunt Belle."

Princess Belle waved. "Take care."

The problem lay heavily in her mind. As she walked through the garden, she debated about what she ought to do. Her roaming led her to Mr. Oswold who was fixing a broken retaining wall. Under the shade of a tree, she watched him remove the crumbling bricks and replace them with new ones. Just then, an idea popped into her mind. Careful not to trip, she lifted the front of her skirt and hurried to the office of the Minister of Public Works.

Lord Delvert stood up from his desk and greeted her. "Your Majesty, what do I owe this visit?"

Elsa composed herself and cleared her throat. "I wish to get an update about the progress in Engbeck."

"Ah, yes... I just got a report from Foreman Fleix. It is fairly favorable progress. Where is it?" His hands wandered about the stacks of paper on his desk. "Here it is! Shall I read it to you?"

"A summary will suffice."

He adjusted his glasses. "About a third of the houses are complete. Furthermore, they are ready to pave the new street. He had requested more men and carts to haul material from Samgrad to Engbeck and to distribute supplies."

"What about any potential hazards?" interrupted Elsa.

Lord Delvert scanned the report. "Let's see... They are keeping canaries near the workers. Only one has fainted and it did so when they were salvaging stone in Samgrad on the first day. Work was suspended that day and resumed the next day. Are you planning to visit?"

"Yes. I wish to see the work myself."

"I can confidently say that it is safe, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Carry on with the good work."

He bowed. "As always."

As fast as she can walk, she hurried to Anna's room. "Anna?" she called as she knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"The doctor already saw me. You don't have to check on me." Anna answered in an annoyed voice.

Her heart sank. Even Anna didn't trust her. "I'm not checking on you. I came to offer a proposal." As soon as she said it, she realized that it may not be the right word to use.

The door opened to reveal Anna, with a look of surprise on her face. "A what?"

Elsa wrung her hands nervously. "I came to propose an alternative punishment to being confined to your room."

"Oh... that kind of proposal..." said Anna, strangely disappointed with her voice dropping low. "So what's the alternative?"

"Community service."

Her sister looked at her dubiously. "Community service... like sweeping the town square or something?"

She drew a deep breath and tried to sound official. "I'll be going to inspect construction and the distribution of relief supplies. In lieu of being confined, you may substitute community service by helping with the distribution. Though the volcano seems to be inactive, there is still some danger due to bad air in the area."

"So... you want me to come with you?"

Elsa studied the tiled floor. "I... well... you don't have to go if you don't want to..."

"Do you want me to come or not?"

Since Anna asked to come before, Elsa expected her to make the decision to go with her. Instead, Anna was forcing her to decide. Why did her sister want her to decide whether she ought to go? "Do I want her to..." she asked herself. Her eyes lit with realization. "To be wanted... needed..."

Blue eyes met each other. "Yes..."

A slow smile brightened up Anna's face. "Ok! Now that's settled... um..." She looked at her clothes. "Is this all right?"

"That's fine," said Elsa with relief as she reached for her sister's hand. When she did so, she noticed a leather bracer on her wrist. She touched it lightly. "What's this?"

Her sister lifted her hand. "Oh this? The doctor said that my wrist was sprained, so she told me to wear it for a week. And she told me to ice my knuckles. Oh! I just remembered. Let me get my ice pouch before we go."

"No need. I'll give you as much as you want," said Elsa, smiling.

"Um... do you mind if we see Master Duwey before we go? I owe him an apology."

"Of course! Just let me tell a page to get the carriage and a packed lunch ready."

As usual, Anna slipped her hands around her arm. Elsa told a page what she needed and then they walked through the corridor leading to the Ministry offices.

"I don't remember this hall," remarked Anna as her eyes wandered around.

"The gate to this area was closed, so that no one can wander into the main castle," explained Elsa. "The officials can still go to work by going through a side gate."

"How did you talk to them during your training?"

Elsa paused as she remembered those long lonely days. She took a deep breath and let go of the memories of loneliness during those times. "If I really needed to talk to someone, they were escorted to a special room where I can talk to them from a distance."

They walked into the Ministry of Communications. When Master Duwey looked up from his work, he shrank back in his chair. A slight bruise was on his jaw. "Your Highness..." When he noticed Elsa, he added hastily, "Your Majesty... I... wasn't expecting you. Do you need something translated?"

Elsa gestured towards Anna. "No, but Anna has something to say."

Her sister cleared her throat. "I... um... want to apologize for hitting you."

Somehow, he looked relieved. "It was an accident, Your Highness. It is but a minor inconvenience."

"I'm glad to see that you are well. Carry on," said Elsa. With that, they left the ministry hall and proceeded to the courtyard. As soon as their carriage was ready, they left for Engbeck. Elsa sat to Anna's right. "How's your wrist?"

"A little sore..." A mischievous glint appeared in Anna's eye. She whispered in her ear. "But if you kiss it, I'm sure it'll heal faster."

Warmth rushed to her cheeks. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Anna lifted her hand. "The bruises are less now. See?"

The bruises did seem a little less or it may be a trick of the light since Anna's room was dimly lit when she went there. However, she decided to take Anna's word for it and gently held the injured wrist between her hands. "All right. How do I take this off?"

Her sister pointed to a seam. "There are eyehooks along the inner side."

Carefully, Elsa unhooked the bracer and exposed the bare wrist. "How strange..." she thought as she placed the bracer on her lap. "Why do I feel like I'm undressing her?"

Supporting her wrist, her lips started with the knuckle closest to the thumb. Since there was no need to hurry, Elsa took the time to express the guilt in her heart. "Oh, Anna... I'm so sorry," she thought. "I'm sorry for leaving you out. I'm sorry for not understanding sooner." Each kiss lingered on a knuckle for a few moments. Her lips travelled down the top of Anna's hand and settled on her wrist, gently placing three kisses. Carefully, she flipped her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist. As her lips pressed against Anna's skin, she felt a slight throbbing.

"Is this her pulse?" thought Elsa. Slowly, she increased the pressure until she could clearly count a steady beat. "Wow... her heart is beating pretty fast..." Her pulse received three long kisses. Gently, Elsa laid her sister's hand on her lap and reached for the bracer.

Anna moved her hand away and cradled it against her chest. "Umm... may I keep it off for a little bit?"

Feeling strangely giddy, Elsa readily agreed. "Sure..." Somehow, she felt rather warm all of the sudden. With a twirl of her finger, she summoned a light icy breeze to circulate around her.

They sat quietly for a while. Elsa waited for Anna to say something, but her sister just sat there, cradling her hand. Her cheeks seemed a bit redder than usual. "Are you all right?" Elsa touched Anna's forehead with her hand.

Her sister flinched and leaned away. "I'm fine!"

"Oh, ok," said Elsa, slightly embarrassed.

The silence descended again. After a few minutes of watching the scenery through the window, Elsa attempted to start a conversation. "So... what did you do while I was away?"

Anna seemed a bit startled. "I... um... went fishing with Kristoff."

"Who?"

"You know... He's the one who came with me to the ice palace."

"Oh..." His face was a blur in her mind. "Anyway, did you catch anything?"

Her sister perked up like the sun shining through the clouds. "Yes! I caught a fish! Then..." Just as quickly, her mood darkened like a sudden rainstorm and she shut her mouth.

"Then what? Did you do anything else after that?"

Her sister looked away. "No... nothing. I went home."

Her reaction confused Elsa. "So after you caught the fish, both of you went home?"

"No, just me. Well, it wasn't just me. I kind of got lost in the forest, but my escorts showed up and helped me get back to the castle."

Elsa debated whether to ask why she left by herself and decided against it after seeing Anna's mood. "I'd like to see the fish when we get back, if that's ok."

Anna bit her lip. "Uh... Kristoff has it."

"Oh, so you gave it to him."

"Yeah..." Her sister stared out of the window.

Elsa got the feeling that more happened on this trip than Anna let her know. Her sister was obviously excited to catch a fish, but she left the fish with Kristoff. Furthermore, she went back by herself and ended up interrupting the negotiations. "Anna, if something is bothering you, please tell me. If you don't tell me, I won't understand."

"It's nothing. It's... it's just me."

"Then it's even more important since it's you."

"It sure didn't feel like that today," said Anna sarcastically.

"Anna... please..." pleaded Elsa.

Anna let out a long sigh. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I thought I knew what true love was, but I was wrong about Hans. And then I read the news about Samgrad, and I was wrong about that too. How do I know what's true and what's wrong?"

Elsa put an arm around her. "I wish it were that easy. I've been wrong about many things."

"You were?"

She nodded. "For a long time, I've been trying to conceal my magic... to avoid even feeling it at all, so I can control it. Just this morning, I discovered that it is the wrong thing to do."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Did Lady Sharmeen tell you that?"

"Yes, she did and I feel so much better." Sensing a change in Anna's mood, she attempted to steer the conversation away from Shar. "Anyway, if something doesn't make sense, just get a second opinion. During my training, I've had to sit through a lot of hearings. One lord says this, another says that. One man is wrong, or worse, both are wrong and are trying to hide it but blaming the other. I had to ask a lot of questions to find the truth."

"They lied to you?" said Anna aghast.

Elsa nodded. "You wouldn't believe how many. Being queen doesn't exempt me from being lied to. So don't be afraid to ask questions. Even if you're wrong, just do what you can to fix it. You already apologized to Master Duwey, so you're headed in the right direction. However, I didn't really get a chance to tell you about Samgrad, so it's sort of my fault that you misunderstood. When we get to Samgrad, I'll show you what really happened."

Her sister's blue eyes brightened with joy like the clear sky after the rain. "Really?"

Relief filled Elsa's heart at the sight of Anna's face. "After we give out the supplies, we'll go to Samgrad."

"Oh thank you, Elsa!" Anna hugged her in a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. She drew away slightly. "Ow..."

"Anna! Your wrist!" said Elsa in alarm as she moved away from her right hand which slipped around her waist. She picked up the bracer. "You should put this on."

Her sister held still while she secured the bracer. When she was done, she lowered her hand to her lap, cradling it between her own. "This is why I told you to leave brawling to the guards," said Elsa jokingly.

"If she only stood there, I wouldn't have hit the bookcase," argued Anna.

"You would probably get hurt more if she stayed put. She's tougher than a bookcase," quipped Elsa with a wink.

They both laughed. For the rest of the trip, they ate lunch and talked about Anna's lessons. Elsa offered suggestions on which books would be most helpful. "Although he seems grumpy all the time, Master Skrujh wrote a very good treatise on Economics. He doesn't mind answering questions about it either. The palace library should have a copy. Just ask the librarian on duty."

"Ok, I'll go check it out," said Anna.

The carriage stopped in front of a large tent. Stacks of food and clothes were piled on the carts.

"So... what do I have to do?" asked Anna as she stepped out of the carriage.

Elsa looked around. "There should be a table set up for us. Oh, there it is!" She led her to a table with piles of supplies. A woman was putting items in a sack. She stood up and bowed when she saw them.

"Your Majesty, welcome to Engbeck. We are honored by your presence. My name is Kalli. I'm sorting out a set for one family." She gestured to a growing line. "When you are ready, the guards will allow the refugees to approach."

"In a few minutes." Elsa turned to Anna. "Each of these sacks contains two days worth of food. When a refugee comes, we say hello and ask for his or her name so that Kalli can check the name off on the list. Then we give the sack."

Anna tried lifting the sack with her left hand, but Elsa stopped her. "It's pretty heavy, so why don't you do the greeting while I do the giving?"

"Won't it be heavy for you?" asked Anna with concern.

"I'll just slide it across like this." Elsa pushed the sack forward. "I'm sure the refugee will be glad to take it off my hands."

"Ok," said Anna, sounding relieved.

"Hi!" came a familiar voice behind them.

"Olaf!" cried Elsa and Anna at the same time.

Olaf waddled over and hugged them around their knees. Elsa knelt down to give him a proper hug, followed by Anna.

"How are you, Olaf?" asked Anna.

"I'm doing great." He gestured toward the tent. "I was just back there making slushies for everyone. They love it when it's hot."

"Won't you run out of snow?" asked Anna with a worried expression on her face.

Olaf looked at Elsa. "Will I?"

Elsa laughed. "No, give as much as you want. I'll keep the flurry running."

He looked at the table. "So what are you doing here?"

"We're giving out food. Want to help out?"

"Sure!"

For about an hour, they greeted the refugees and gave them supplies. If the family had children with them, Olaf gave them hugs.

"The children love him," said Kalli after Olaf gave hugs to a brother and sister. "He makes them feel that Your Majesty is watching over them."

"I'm glad that he has been helpful."

Since they had to return by dinner, Elsa asked another worker to help Kalli with the supplies. They went to Foreman Fleix who was a thin man of medium height.

He took off his studded leather cap and bowed. "Welcome, Your Majesty. We have the site ready for you."

"Let's proceed."

They followed Fleix to a newly paved road. He gestured at a blank sign on a table. "What would you like to name the street, Your Majesty?"

Elsa squeezed Anna's left hand. "Why don't you name it, Anna?"

"Name? Name, me?"

She nodded. "Yes. You."

Her sister gazed into the sky. After a few moments, she looked at Elsa. "How about Stiger?"

"I like it," replied Elsa.

"The townspeople of Samgrad will rise anew here," said Fleix. He motioned for the painter who brushed bold black letters on the sign. When he was done, the sign was nailed to a post and several workers lifted the post into a hole. Fleix took a trowel and a right hand glove from a table while another worker held a bucket of mortar.

"If you may do the honors, Your Majesty."

Elsa put the glove on and took the trowel. She put several heaps of mortar in the hole. She took the left hand glove from the table and handed it to Anna.

"Your turn."

Anna put the glove on and Elsa gave her the trowel. Her first attempt resulted in spilling the mortar halfway to the hole. The second one spilled on the pole. "Oops..." whispered Anna guiltily.

Her sister was right-handed, so it was probably awkward for her to use her left hand. Elsa put her gloved hand on top of Anna's and smiled. "We'll do it together."

"Ok." Her sister smiled back with relief.

Gently, she guided Anna's hand until they successfully moved several heaps of mortar in the hole. Fleix clapped and the other workers began clapping as well.

"Now, it is our turn, Your Majesty. Enjoy your visit to Engbeck." Fleix bowed.

"Thank you. Keep up the good work."

When they went back to the carriage, she told Captain Vozz to bring them to Samgrad. On their arrival in Samgrad, a burly foreman approached the carriage. He was very muscular and his long white bangs covered half his face.

He bowed awkwardly. "My Queen, we weren't told ya were comin'. My name is Max. How may I help?"

"We wish to survey the area."

His huge hand swept across the devastated town. "Sorry, ma'am. The roads are broken up, ash everywhere. Your carriage will jus' get stuck."

"How about by horse?" asked Anna.

"Ya jus' might get 'round on a horse."

Elsa looked at the horses apprehensively. "Anna, I'm not good with horses. Let's just walk."

"He says there's ash everywhere. I'm not going to let you walk on that nasty stuff. You can ride with me."

"But you left your horse at the castle."

"That's fine. We'll just borrow one. I can ride any horse," said Anna confidently.

Captain Vozz dismounted and offered the reins to Anna. "Tyrex is a well-mannered and strong steed. I'll borrow one of the work horses."

Anna gestured towards her gown. "Uh, Elsa... I think you need to change. You... uh... don't want to show more than you have to, right?"

Elsa blushed. Her gown would probably ride up her thigh. "What about you? You're wearing a skirt too."

Anna lifted the hem. "I'm wearing breeches, see?" Frilled breeches provided modesty.

"All right, give me a moment." Elsa went back into the carriage and imagined the riding outfit that she had seen Anna wear before. With a wave of her hand, her clothes changed into a light blue coat, white pants and blue boots. When she came out, Anna nodded approvingly.

"That works!" With practiced ease, Anna swung up onto the saddle without any help. She held out her hand. "Get on."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and looked at the horse apprehensively. "How do I get on?"

Captain Vozz knelt down and cupped his hands together near her left foot. "Allow me to lift you up, Your Majesty. First, put your right foot on the stirrup. Then step on my hands and hold my shoulder for support. I will slowly rise until you are able to swing your leg over the saddle."

With his help, Elsa was able to sit on the saddle. As she hugged her sister's waist, she chanced a peek at the ground. It looked like a long way to fall.

Anna pressed on her hand. "Hold on tight."

Elsa shifted closer to Anna till she could smell the peppermint scent in her hair. With a quick breath, she inhaled her fragrance and let her scent calm her nerves.

"So... where to?" asked Anna.

"Let's see... that way." Elsa pointed toward the forest. For the first time in forever, she and Anna were riding together. She lightly put her head on her shoulder. It was nice being able to rely on someone else for once. Perhaps, this is how it ought to be, helping each other, relying on each other.

As they rode, ash churned up clouds of dust. She was glad that Anna suggested riding a horse. She gestured towards some burnt tree trunks. "Some molten rock fell on the forest, so me and Shar flew around and put the fires out."

"Flew?"

"On her magic carpet."

"Is it the one I saw at the castle?"

"Yes, that one."

"Must be nice to fly on one..." said Anna with a wistful tone in her voice.

Next, she showed Anna where the lava was flowing toward the town. She told her how she slowed down the lava. After some quick internal deliberation, she decided to skip the part where she panicked and Shar sang to her. They rode to the field where she built the shelter.

Since several days had passed, the shelter was reduced to walls of slush and ash. "When we were standing here, Shar was just telling me why I had to build a shelter and what I should put in it. Whoever wrote that news was lying." Elsa said angrily. They rode to the main road to Engbeck and she told her how she made ice sleds to evacuate the refugees.

"So that's about what happened here." Elsa explained as they went back in the carriage. "I made some ice houses in Engbeck, but I'm sure those have melted already. As you can see, Samgrad can't be restored immediately, so the Public Works crew is laying out new roads and drainage for the new houses."

When they reached Engbeck, the sun was setting, so Elsa asked Captain Vozz to send a falcon to the castle with a message that they may be late for dinner.

Olaf entered the carriage and sat on the opposite bench. The carriage began to move. "I've never been in one of these!"

"Did you work a lot in Engbeck, Olaf?" asked Anna as she knelt in front of Olaf.

"I ran around all over the place and talked to Elsa." After a pause, he spread his arms wide and added, "Oh, and I gave lots of hugs!"

"That's nice. Where did you go?"

When Olaf mentioned the word 'talk', Elsa decided to try it and see Anna from Olaf's point of view. However, she had to be careful about alerting Olaf. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift toward him. When she sensed Olaf's consciousness, she imagined him falling asleep. His consciousness began to fade and she slipped in. Anna was looking expectantly at her. Behind Anna was herself with eyes closed.

"So far, so good," thought Elsa. "What did she ask... oh... where he went." She willed Olaf to speak.

"I went from house to house, so I can make sure everyone is safe."

"How many houses were there?"

"I think I bui-visited about 100 houses. They were small though." His twig hands clasped together. She almost said the wrong thing.

Anna raised her eyebrows. "That's a lot of houses to visit. You must have run around a lot."

"As long as I have my flurry, running doesn't bother me."

"Was there any trouble?"

"There were a few men who lost their tempers, but the deputies took care of them. All I had to do was call the deputies."

"Did anyone hurt you?"

"One of them accidentally kicked me in the face, but I fixed myself."

"Aw... you poor thing. Here, let me give you something for all your trouble." Anna detached Olaf's nose, cupped his cheek and kissed him on the mouth.

Elsa's mind exploded with mingled shock and bliss. Anna's lips were so soft... so warm... she felt like melting into a puddle. Unconsciously, his twig arms reached out and tugged on Anna's sleeve. Her sister slipped her arms around his snow body and lifted him to her. Soon, all she could see were Anna's blue eyes, with half-lidded pupils that seemed to be looking directly into her soul.

As rosy lips caressed snow white ones, thrills ran down from her lips, surging through her spine, spinning around her heart, and tickling the tips of her fingers. Her body warmed as if it was bathing under the summer sun. There was so much happening, that she felt her mind losing itself in an avalanche of joy.

All too soon, Anna drew back. Snow lips inched forward, aching for the return of summer.

"Olaf! You're melting!" cried Anna with alarm.

"Some people are worth melting for..." Still in a daze, Elsa replied as Olaf in a caressing whisper.

Worry invaded that adorable face. "Elsa." Her sister turned towards her body and shouted, "Elsa!"

With that shout, her mind snapped back. Her eyes flicked open and stared at Anna who was holding a melting Olaf.

"Elsa! He's melting!" Anna yelled in a much louder voice.

Regaining her wits, Elsa waved her hand. Olaf stopped melting and resumed a more solid shape. His dull eyes blinked back to life.

"Whoa... I... sort of went blank there..." Olaf wobbled for balance and eventually, flopped down. He noticed the puddle around him. "Yikes! Did I do that? It's not yellow, is it?"

"Are you okay, Olaf?" asked Anna with concern.

He tested his arms and patted himself. "Yeah... think so... I guess I made too many slushies today."

"Wait one second..." Anna put his nose back and patted his shoulder. "There! You're all better now. You should take it easy, ok?"

Olaf nodded. "Ok."

Anna stood up and sat next to her with a broad smile on her face. Elsa felt her cheeks flare up and she looked away, pretending to be intensely interested in the scenery. Meanwhile, Anna's hands slipped around her arm and her head rested on her shoulder. It took the rest of the trip for her heart to calm down.

They returned to the castle safely and had a late dinner with their aunt and uncle. When they were walking back to their rooms, Elsa said, "I hope that clears things up for you. Just ask me if something is bothering you."

"Ok..."

After they entered the Queen's bedchamber, Anna looked off to the side and twiddled her fingers. "Well... there is this one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Umm... H-howoftendidsheholdyou?" The words spilled from Anna like a gush of water.

Elsa blinked. It seemed like an unusual question to ask. She leaned back and counted on her fingers. Shar had to support her while they flew on the carpet. "I'm not sure... maybe... six times?"

Anna's eyes went wide. "Six?! That many? Does that include the last one?"

"What last one?" asked Elsa, confused.

"You know! When she carried you in the castle in her arms!"

"I... oh..." Slowly, the memory came back. She had fallen asleep and then woke in her uncle's arms. "I don't remember clearly..."

"Did she do anything to you?"

"I remember seeing the castle... and then... I woke up and saw Uncle Adam."

"Seven... seven times, Elsa! You let her hold you seven times!"

"Anna... we were flying very fast. Shar was just making sure that I didn't fall off. Olaf was there too!"

"You owe me at least seven hugs." Then she added hastily, "And kisses. As your sister, I ought to get more."

Elsa rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. Let's bathe and I'll give you what you want."

"Yes!" Anna clenched her fists as if in victory and began to strip off her clothes.

"Hey! Don't just toss them on the floor!"

Anna scooped up her blouse. "Oops, sorry!" Her sister went in the bath.

The Queen of Arendelle rubbed her forehead and wondered what she was getting into. They washed as usual and settled into the bath for a soak. As she hugged Anna from behind, she said softly, "This is the first hug." She thought of kissing Anna on the cheek, but instead, she decided to try something different. She kissed the back of Anna's neck. "This is the first kiss." It was the first time that she had ever kissed Anna there. Her heart seemed to do a double flip and she paused before planting the next kiss on her right shoulder. "This is the second kiss." The left shoulder also received a kiss. "And the third. I'll give you the rest in bed."

Anna nodded and leaned back to nestle her head against the left crook of her neck. Her hands found hers and they intertwined fingers.

Elsa rested her cheek against her strawberry blonde hair and closed her eyes. Her heart was still beating faster than usual after those kisses. She relaxed and let the warm water calm her.

When they had soaked enough, they dried and brushed their hair. After changing into their nightgowns, they slipped under the covers. They lay face to face and Elsa embraced Anna. "The second hug."

Elsa kissed her sister's forehead. "The fourth kiss." Her lips lightly trailed down to Anna's left cheek and planted a lingering kiss. "The fifth kiss." She moved to her right cheek and did the same. "The sixth." Her lips trailed towards Anna's lips and placed the seventh kiss near it. After the last kiss, Elsa felt strangely giddy. "I'll give you the rest of the hugs tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok."

Elsa closed her eyes and prepared to sleep. Just then she felt Anna lean towards her and something soft and warm pressed against her cheek.

"A-anna?" whispered Elsa, surprised.

"Now, it's my turn," said Anna with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Kisses landed on her eyelids, cheeks and forehead. Every kiss caused her heart to spin, flip and twirl in joy. Her arms drew her sister close as heavenly bliss filled her being.

"How many was that..." breathed Anna with a catch in her voice.

"I... I wasn't counting..."

"I'll give you two more, just in case."

One kiss landed on Elsa's nose. The last kiss lingered next to her lips and sent thrills down her spine. "There..." said Anna with satisfaction. "We're even. Good night, Elsa..."

"G-good night, Anna." Elsa managed to say.

Though her eyes were closed, her racing heart kept her unusually conscious of the warm, sweet smelling young lady in her arms. It was a long while before Elsa really fell asleep.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Scrooge McDuck: I'm so happy you are taking an interest in trade and finance, Princess Anna.  
Anna: Uh, yeah. So what's going on today?  
Scrooge McDuck: Sales for Frozen merchandise has skyrocketed. We can barely keep up with the demand. In particular, Queen Elsa's doll is extremely popular. However, your doll wasn't being sold just as quickly, so the marketing team repackaged your doll with Queen Elsa's so customers must buy both of you together. Don't worry. Separately, a single doll is priced at 16, but the repackaged collector edition box with both dolls is 40. We make more money with you together!  
Anna: I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad...  
Scrooge McDuck: Other Frozen merchandise is selling well too, especially the ones with pictures of both of you hugging, standing, holding hands, almost kissing... Anna: Wait... what? Almost kissing?  
Scrooge McDuck: This topsy turvy doll was introduced recently and is selling like hotcakes.  
Anna: Whoa... let me see that.  
Elsa: Hi there. How goes the lesson?  
Scrooge McDuck: I was just telling Princess Anna about Arendelle's tradable goods.  
Anna: Hey Elsa, check this out. Now you see me... (flips doll) Now I see you!  
Elsa: What the- why am I under your skirt?!  
Anna: It's a topsy turvy doll. If you flip the skirt, it becomes another doll. And as bonus, you can detach them from the waist to make two separate dolls. (pulls dolls apart) They won't stand by themselves though. You need both so it can stand.  
Elsa: (watches Anna push the dolls together at the waist) (face burns with the heat of 69 summers) No! Take it off the shelves! Anna: Why? It's amazing!  
Elsa: It's too embarrassing and intimate!  
Anna: No way! (runs out the door)  
Elsa: Give me that! (runs out the door)  
Scrooge McDuck: That's only a sample! There's a warehouse full of dolls... bah, humbug! (goes back to counting money)


	8. Tears

**Chapter 8: Tears**

Cold... it was so cold. Everything was blue and white. In the distance, she could barely hear a muffled voice.

"Anna..."

"Elsa...? Elsa where are you?" She tried to turn her head, but couldn't. Why couldn't she move?

"No... please... no..."

Something warm brushed against her left cheek and then both cheeks. Something dripped down her neck. Heartwrenching sobs spoke of an unfathomable sadness. More drops fell on her chest and slowly dripped down. The dread chill inside her began to fade and was replaced by a soothing calm. Warmth flowed from her chest into her limbs, restoring sensation. Tiny, twinkling sounds filled her ears. More warmth spread to her face. Cool air rushed into her mouth and she gasped. Her blurry eyes focused to see Elsa's relieved face.

"Anna!" Elsa pulled her into a tight hug.

She hugged her just as tight. "Oh, Elsa..."

Elsa drew back and held her hands. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Anna looked deeply into her beloved sister's eyes. "I love you."

Slowly, they leaned forward. Just then, something swooped down from the sky and lifted Elsa away.

"Anna!" cried her dearest sister as she reached out.

With a running leap, she tried to grab her hand but only managed to touch her fingertips. "Elsa! No!" She screamed in despair and rage at the magic carpet rising into the sky. With a painful thud, she hit the frozen fjord.

"Ow..."

Anna struggled to disentangle herself from the blanket and sat up on the floor. For a few moments, she just sat there. Then she looked around. "Elsa?" Quickly, she knocked on the bathroom door. "Elsa, are you in there?" When there was no answer, she peeked in. Her sister wasn't there.

"She broke her promise..." Tears formed in her eyes as she flopped down on the bed and her hand knocked over a parchment stand when she did so. She picked up the stand and noticed writing on the parchment.

"Dear Anna, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't, so I decided to let you sleep some more. I'm sorry, so please don't get upset. Don't wait for me to have breakfast. Love, Elsa."

"At least, she didn't forget," muttered Anna in disappointment. She looked at the clock which showed about fifteen minutes to 8. She freshened up and changed clothes before going to the dining room. Her aunt and uncle were sipping tea.

"Good morning. Did you have breakfast yet?" asked Anna.

"Not yet. We were waiting for you until 9," replied her Aunt Belle.

"Thank you. I'll ask the servants to bring it."

As they ate breakfast, Anna couldn't help but notice the empty chair next to her. She sighed.

"What are your plans for today, Anna?" asked Princess Belle.

"Plans? Me? Uh... I haven't made any..."

"Would you like to go riding with us?"

Her eyes widened with excitement. "Of course!"

After breakfast, they set out at a leisurely pace. The sky was clear and the wind blew lightly, cooling off the summer heat. Her aunt and uncle made the conversation lively. They were outside the castle. She ought to be excited about going out and riding. And yet, it felt like something was missing.

Prince Adam slowed his horse and rode beside her. "Anna, you seem tired. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh... I slept all right."

"You're usually more cheerful than this, Anna," said Princess Belle. "You like riding horses, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I... just have something on my mind. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um... let me think about it for a bit. I'll figure something out."

When they returned to the castle, Kai approached and bowed. "Your Highness, the Queen is waiting for you in the garden."

"Really?" said Anna with rising excitement in her voice. She put the reins in Kai's hands. "I better go." As an afterthought, she turned and waved. "See you later, Auntie, Uncle!"

They waved back and led their horses to the stables. Anna hurried to the garden. When she got there, she suddenly realized that Kai didn't tell her where Elsa was. Not really paying attention, she paced along the garden path while she wondered where her sister could be. As she rounded a corner, something cold and fluffy ran into her. With a yelp, she tumbled on a flower bed. Loose pollen dusted the air.

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

Something long and orange hit her on the cheek. A carrot rolled down her chest and she picked it up.

"I'm so sorry! I was following this butterfly!" Olaf apologized as he dusted the leaves and petals off her clothes.

"It's ok. I wasn't looking either. Hold still for a second." She attached the carrot on Olaf's face. "There you go."

"Oh! Thank you!" Olaf launched into a hug.

She hugged him back. "You're welcome!"

"Do you want to go butterfly viewing?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Elsa. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can show me the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's waiting for me."

"Oh, let's not keep her waiting. Elsa's this way." Olaf pointed down the path with his twig arm.

She followed him to the large tree where they had etched their names. Elsa sat against the tree trunk and looked up from the book on her lap. Her sister's lips drew into a shy smile that melted the loneliness from her heart. Meanwhile, a butterfly caught Olaf's eye and he hurried away to chase it.

Anna sat down next to her and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"A collection of folktales from foreign lands. Aunt Belle recommended it to me."

"Please read me one?"

Elsa closed the book. "Let's eat first. Shar worked me hard today. I'm starving. But before that..." Her sister hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. She whispered in her ear, "As promised, this is the third hug and an extra kiss since you gave me so many last night."

Her heart soared at the remembered promise. Anna leaned into the hug, relishing the comfort of her sister. Just then, she heard a short growling sound.

"I think your tummy's complaining," teased Anna. Her sister blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She giggled at the sight which in turn, caused her sister to giggle as well.

They uncovered plates of savory sausages, smoked meats, goat cheese, grilled vegetables and breads. Anna piled one of each kind on an open face sandwich and somehow managed to take a bite without spilling its precariously placed contents. For dessert, there were candied apples and sweet cakes.

When they were finished eating, she put her head on Elsa's lap and randomly opened the book to a story. "How about this one?"

"The Trial of Tears," read Elsa as she took the book. Her eyes moved rapidly and she flipped a page. "I don't think I've heard of this story."

"Elsa, you stinker! Don't read ahead!"

Her sister giggled. "Sorry... I was curious." She cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, there lived two brothers on a mountain. The older brother, Bradlor, was sickly but intelligent while the younger brother, Adurr, was athletic but simple-minded. The two brothers were orphans but they managed to live well by hunting and raising sheep. One day..."

For the first time in forever, Elsa was reading a story for her. Anna closed her eyes to listen to her sister's voice. It wasn't high pitched like hers and she could listen to her read for hours. She loved how her sister would issue her proclamations in that mature tone, just deep enough to promise dire consequences to those who disobey. She loved when Elsa would stutter. It was so cute when she tried to recover from a mistake or an awkward moment. She loved her laugh, which was a bit restrained at first as if she was holding back and then which would build up to a melodious orchestra of joy when she let go. Most of all, she loved whenever her sister would say her name.

Anna snuggled against her sister's abdomen. Her ice gown felt nice and cool. She listened intently, imagining the scenes in the story. The two brothers courted the same maiden. Knowing this, the maiden pitted them against each other. During an argument, Adurr had an accident and was severely injured. With the help of a kind sorceress, Adurr, was saved from death, but remained suspended in sleep. To cure him, the sorceress told Bradlor to collect the tears of one hundred people who loved Adurr. She gave him a magic bottle which showed a number to indicate the tears inside. Bradlor set off on a journey to find everyone who knew Adurr. He encountered many hardships, but in the end, he was able to collect tears from one hundred people. The sorceress used the tears and cured his brother. Upon waking, Adurr immediately asked Bradlor for forgiveness over the maiden. Bradlor forgave him and they returned to the mountain to live happily ever after.

"Whoa... he was really persistent. That was a lot of tears to collect," remarked Anna.

"I'd do it for you," said Elsa as she stroked her hair.

Her heart skipped a beat at her older sister's words. As she gazed at those deep blue eyes, Anna knew that her sister meant it. Despite the cool shade, Anna felt really warm. Her hands wove around her waist and she buried her flushed face in her sister's ice gown. "Me too. I'd do anything to save you, Elsa."

"You already saved me, remember?"

"I'll save you again!" Anna declared proudly.

Her sister lifted her up to hug her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you, Anna."

Her heart was giddy with joy and she hugged her dear sister tightly. "I love you too, Elsa."

Anna closed her eyes and leaned her cheek on Elsa's bare shoulder. Right now, she had Elsa all to herself. She could feel her chest move with every breath, feel her hand stroking down her back, and feel her warm skin against her cheek. With a deep breath, she inhaled her soothing fragrance.

"I'll wait for her to let go first," thought Anna. As the minutes passed, her beloved sister showed no signs of letting go. Still, she was determined to hold her for as long as she can.

"Anna! Elsa!" came Princess Belle's voice nearby.

Elsa pulled away. A smug smile declared victory and she turned towards the direction of the voice. Her aunt and uncle were walking down the path.

Prince Adam knelt on the blanket and held their hands. "An invitation arrived this morning from my second cousin, Lord Derek. I'd rather spend more time with you, but somehow, he found out that I'm here. Your aunt and I will spend a few days at his estate."

"We're just happy that you were able to come. Please feel free to visit him," said Elsa.

"We'll be leaving within an hour and we'll be back in two days." He drew them into a bear hug. "Take good care of each other."

"Of course!" replied Anna cheerfully.

They exchanged hugs with Princess Belle. With a final goodbye wave, their aunt and uncle went back into the castle.

Just then, Elsa hugged her from behind. "This is the fifth hug. What would you like to do next, my princess? I'm all yours this afternoon."

Anna turned in place and cupped Elsa's face with her left hand. "And what about this evening? Are you mine this evening too?"

Elsa winked. "That depends how nice you are to me."

She kissed her cheek. "Is this nice enough?"

Her sister giggled. "Are you planning to kiss me into submission?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Anna leaned over and kissed Elsa's other cheek.

Elsa laughed and held up her hands in surrender. "All right... all right... I'm yours this evening as well." She embraced her and whispered softly in her ear. "The sixth hug. Can we save the kisses for bed? The guards are watching."

A blush formed on Anna's face. She had forgotten about the guards. Her time with Elsa was special and she didn't want to share those moments with anyone. A sudden urge to get away rose within her heart. "Say, Elsa, do you want to go riding?"

"Didn't you go riding this morning?"

"Yes, but..." A pout formed on her lips and she squeezed Elsa's hands. "You weren't there."

"Isn't it hot now?"

"Don't worry. We ll stay under the trees."

"In that case, let's go change." Elsa stood up.

"Um... do you mind if I pick your clothes? Please?" asked Anna hopefully.

A shy smile graced Elsa's face. "Of course, but I don't have much to choose from. I think I have two or three riding outfits."

"That's all right! I'll lend you some of mine."

They went back to Elsa's room. Anna entered her sister's walk-in closet and began looking through her clothes. She selected a light green riding coat. When she turned around, she was facing the dresser. Her eyes strayed to the bottom drawer.

"Don't even think about it, Anna," warned her sister, sitting patiently on her bed.

Anna looked away guiltily and picked out white pants and socks. She laid out her selections on the bed. "Don't put them on yet. I'll be right back with a shirt."

She hurried to her room and rummaged through her closet. For herself, she picked out a light blue coat, white pants and brown boots. With the addition of two shirts, socks, gloves and ties, she went back to her sister's room and dumped the clothes on the bed.

Her sister touched the blue coat. "You usually wear green."

"And you usually wear blue. I wanted to be a little different today." Anna held up a short sleeved shirt. "It's hot out, so we'll wear this. It's made of thinner cloth, so it'll feel cooler."

"All right." Elsa dispelled the top of her gown and took the shirt.

At that moment, Anna's breath caught at the sight of the light purple bra that her sister wore. It had a tasteful alternating layer of white and purple lace and a small embroidered white rose in the middle. Elsa too the shirt and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Starting from the bottom, she buttoned the shirt. Around the chest area, her sister tugged at the cloth a bit more.

"It's a little tight," remarked Elsa when she eventually succeeded in buttoning the chest part.

Her words broke her trance. "Oh... I'm sorry. It fits me so I thought... wait... what?" When Elsa smiled smugly at her, Anna realized what it meant and blushed in embarrassment. "So... so... I'm a little smaller, ok?"

"It's fine. I'll manage." Her sister puffed up her chest. "I like it snug anyway."

Anna pouted and picked up a yellow tie. "Fine... rub it in." She slipped the tie around Elsa's collar.

A cool hand landed on top of hers. "I can do it myself."

"Let me tie it for you," pleaded Anna.

Elsa relinquished her hold and lifted her chin. Anna made the knot and adjusted the tie. "There you go."

"Thank you." Her sister took the pants. With a wave of her hand, the skirt shimmered in a shower of snowflakes.

Her underwear's design matched the bra with an embroidered white rose in the middle just under the sash. Once again, Anna stood spellbound as those long slender legs slipped into white pants.

Her sister stood up and adjusted her pants. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Oh... yeah." Anna began to unbutton the top of her blouse.

"Here, I'll help you." Before she could protest, Elsa unbuttoned from the bottom of her blouse.

With each freed button, warmth spread across her cheeks. Their hands met over her heart and her hands rested on top of Elsa's. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but words caught on her throat. Her sister's fingers pinched the edges of the blouse and slowly parted them across her chest, revealing her simple green bra. The blouse slipped over her shoulders and down to her forearms.

Her sister drew a deep breath and let go. "I should put on my boots," she mumbled and sat down on the bed to pick up a pair of socks.

Her face aflame and her heart beating fast, Anna turned around and fumbled at her clothes. She heard Elsa walk across the room and a cabinet door creaked open. Anna focused on putting on her riding outfit. When she was done, she turned around to see Elsa sitting at her desk across the room, looking at her.

"Was she watching me change?" thought Anna as her heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat. "I'm done. Are you ready?"

Elsa stood up and walked to her side. She offered her arm like a gentleman escorting a lady in a ball. "I'm ready."

A wide smile bloomed on Anna's face and her hands slipped around her offered arm. They walked to the stables to get her horse. The stable master saddled her horse and assisted Elsa with a mounting block. He gave a leather harness that could be used to assist in dismounting.

Anna moved Elsa's hands around her waist to make sure that she had a good grip. "Hold on tight, ok?"

"Ok."

They ambled out of a side gate and rode down a path towards the trees. The day seemed brighter somehow. As they passed, birds flitted from tree to tree, thrilling greetings to each other. Deeper in the wood, startled deer watched them from behind bushes. Flowers proudly waved their colorful petals. In the meadow, a gentle zephyr rustled stalks of tall golden grass.

For once, Anna felt speechless. Silence usually nagged her with awkward boredom and she would feel the need to break the quiet with conversation. For a while, they simply rode down the path, enjoying each other's company.

When they passed by a large pond, Anna's right hand moved from the reins to her waist and found Elsa's left hand. Her fingers intertwined with her sister's. She felt her sister lean against her, her soft chest pressing on her back.

"The seventh and last hug as promised," whispered Elsa, tickling her ear with her breath.

"T-that doesn't count! You were already holding me!" protested Anna.

"But I wasn't very close," countered Elsa. "I'm very close now." Her chin rested on Anna's shoulder and with a slight turn of her head, she planted a lingering kiss on Anna's cheek.

Anna gasped. "E-elsa... the guards."

"Aren't they back in the castle?" Another kiss landed near Anna's ear.

"I have escorts. Capt. Vozz told them to watch me."

Immediately, the weight on her shoulder disappeared. She felt Elsa shift.

"I don't see anyone."

"They're keeping their distance, but they're there."

"So there's more than one?

"Yes." Anna sighed. "I'll show you." She tugged at the reins to stop her horse and guided him to turn around. "Jeza! Wuthe! Please come out!"

Two people on horseback moved into the path. They wore dark black and green cloaks. When they were close enough, they dismounted and knelt before them.

"Your Highness, how may we be of service?" asked Jeza, the female guard. Her hair was much redder than Anna's and she had more prominent freckles.

"Elsa... erm, the Queen, wanted to see you," explained Anna.

"Your Majesty, I am Deputy Jeza. Capt. Vozz has charged me with the duty of guarding Princess Anna wherever she may go."

"Your Majesty, I am Deputy Wuthe," said the tall thin man with cropped brown hair. "Capt. Vozz has assigned me to this duty. I am honored to be able to ensure the Princess' safety."

"What about me? Do I have an escort too?" asked Elsa.

"I haven't heard of any deputy being assigned to guard you," replied Wuthe.

"Why?"

"May I speak freely?"

"Yes."

"I believe it's because of Your Majesty's magic. We've been told that guards aren't needed when Your Majesty is accompanied by Lady Sharmeen." His shoulders shivered slightly. "I heard that an agent incurred her wrath at her residence. He was unconscious when the other agents brought him back. I applied to be an Investigation agent a year ago. They only take the best, Your Majesty."

"I see. Carry on."

"As you command," replied Jeza and Wuthe in unison.

Anna turned the horse in the direction that they were going before. "We'll go around the pond to double back to the castle."

"All right."

In a slow amble, they rode under the shade along the edge of the pond. When they had almost gone around the pond, Elsa tugged on her arm.

"Would you like to ice skate for a bit? Just you and me?"

"Ok." Anna dismounted first and attached the leather harness. She helped her sister dismount and then tied the reins to a tree.

Elsa stepped on the pond's surface and ice raced across the pond. With a graceful sweep of her hand, ice rails formed around the perimeter. When she stepped on the ice, skates formed under her boots. She offered her hand.

Anna took it and stepped on the pond. Skates formed under her boots as well. She gripped Elsa's hands tightly as she tried to find her balance. "I think I got it."

Her sister smiled and glided backwards, pulling her along. They skated together across the ice. After a few rounds around the pond, Elsa asked, "Shall I let go?"

"Uh... yeah... I'll be ok... I think..."

Slowly, Elsa released her grip and moved away but within reach. Cautiously, Anna pushed on her right foot and then her left which extended longer than she intended. She lurched forward.

Her sister caught her quickly. "I got you, Anna."

Anna leaned against Elsa's chest, her hands clutching the sleeves of her green coat.

"Bend your knees a little," instructed Elsa.

Anna did so and regained her balance.

Her sister glided to her left and held her hand. "It looks like your left side needs more practice. We'll go together, ok? We'll start slow, with the right foot first. Ready?"

"I was born ready!" said Anna cheerfully, but her left hand gripped Elsa's tightly.

Her sister smiled shyly and called out the steps. "Right... Left... Right... Left..."

For an hour or so, they practiced around the pond. By the end of the hour, Anna was able to glide across the pond by herself. She grabbed the railing to stop.

"I think I've mastered gliding! Now I need to master stopping."

Elsa giggled which caused Anna to giggle as well. She leaned on the rail next to her and put her hand on top of hers. "I can teach you that next."

"Actually... can I watch you skate?"

Pale eyebrows rose. "By myself?"

Anna nodded. "I haven't seen you really skate."

"We've been skating for at least an hour, Anna."

"That's beginner skating. I want you to show off. For me. Please?"

"Like spinning and jumps?"

"Yes, anything. Show me what you can really do. Don't hold back. Just let go."

Her sister's lips blossomed into a wide grin. "All right." She circled around the pond several times, gaining speed with each round. Gliding backward, she bent her knees and rose in the air, spinning with her hands clasped together over her heart. When she landed, she pushed off again into another spin. She landed on one foot with the other extended behind her and her hands gracefully swept out like a nightingale in mid-air.

Anna released her breath which she didn't realize that she had been holding when Elsa started her spin. Her sister jumped so high that she could not help but pray that she would land safely. Her eyes followed her sister's elegant form which was like a delicate fairy dancing on ice, but bold and daring with her spins and flips. When she skated on one foot with her arms out, Anna could almost imagine a swan taking flight. Elsa looked in her direction and smiled. When she spun into the air, Anna felt like her heart was spinning too. Elsa glided to the center of the pond where she spun with her back arched and her chest to the heavens. Her arms formed the outline of a heart over her. At the end of her spin, Elsa blew a kiss in her direction which manifested as a delicate stream of snowflakes that formed a small heart in the air. Anna leaned forward to capture the snow kiss which melted on her lips. Elsa bowed extravagantly.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Anna as she clapped loudly. "You make it look so easy!"

"That... was actually fun..." huffed Elsa as she leaned on the rail next to her. She wiped the sweat on her forehead with her handkerchief.

"Aw, your hair is all mussed up." Anna reached over and threaded her fingers through those pale blond locks. Slowly, she swept back each lock into place, relishing the silkiness of her sister's hair. After sweeping back the third lock, she became aware of deep blue eyes watching her face intently. Those eyes held her gaze until she was done.

"Thank you, my princess..." With a slight lean, Elsa kissed her forehead.

Her skin tingled where those soft lips had landed. "Y-you're welcome." Across the pond, her horse pawed the ground. "We should probably head back."

Elsa glided in front of her and held out her hand. "As my princess wishes."

Anna took her hand and they skated over to her horse. Once remounted, Elsa thawed the ice on the pond. They ambled back to the castle, taking the time to enjoy the scenery and each other's company. When they arrived at the castle, a page ran forward to steady her horse while another page prepared the mounting block for Elsa to use. They dismounted and walked into the great hall arm in arm.

"So, what would you like to do next?" asked Elsa.

"Would it be all right to read another story?"

"Of course! What kind of story would you like?"

"Hmmm... something with daring sword fights, magic spells and... oh, a prince in disguise."

"Let's go ask the librarian for a recommendation."

They went to the library and explained what they wanted. The librarian fetched five books.

"Pick one, Anna," said Elsa.

Anna looked at each one and flipped through the front pages. "Have you read this one?"

"No." Her sister took the book.

"Then let's read it!" said Anna cheerfully.

"Where would you like to read it?" Elsa opened the library door and followed Anna out.

Anna began walking in the direction of the garden. "Under our tree."

"Ok. Let's find a servant to get us a blanket."

"Can we try something crazy?"

Elsa blinked and looked at her dubiously. "What do you want to try?"

"A hammock. You can make one, right?"

"Just that? Of course, I can."

"Awesome! We're going to read in a hammock!"

Her sister rolled her eyes. "What is with you and swings?"

"But they're fun!"

They walked to the garden and went to their tree. Within a few seconds, Elsa constructed a wide hammock that spanned between their tree and a neighboring tree.

Anna took off her riding coat and draped it over a branch. She sat on the hammock and kicked off her boots, earning a disapproving look from her sister.

"That wasn't very princess like, Anna," chided Elsa with mock seriousness.

"We're on vacation, so it's ok." Anna smiled winsomely as she lay back on the hammock.

"We were? My, I didn't know." Elsa gave her the book. She took off her coat and hung it next to hers. She sat down on the hammock and took off her boots which she leaned against the tree trunk. Carefully, she lay next to Anna, facing her.

Anna snuggled closer and offered the book. Elsa opened it to the first page and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Pryta, who loves telling stories to her two younger brothers. Her father didn't like her make believe stories and scolds her. One night, a shadow falls on her bedroom window..."

Closing her eyes, Anna imagined each scene as her sister read it. Pryta met a boy named Wendon, who brought her into a magical land every evening. On their first night, she helped Wendon fight off evil pirates. Each night was a different adventure. Anna relaxed against her sister's comfortable chest and let her voice carry her into the realm of imagination.

When Anna opened her eyes again, Elsa was shaking her gently.

"Anna... Anna... we have to get ready for dinner."

Anna looked around. The orange sky announced the inevitable sunset. She yawned. "Did I... fall asleep?"

Her sister poked her cheek. "Yes, you did."

Her lips pouted. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so angelic. I didn't have the heart." Elsa stroked her cheek with the side of her index finger.

That side of her cheek broke out in goose bumps. "I-I'm not."

"But you are. Just like a little baby." She emphasized the word baby.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Now I know you're teasing me."

Elsa giggled into her hand and stood up. "That's what an older sister does. Anyway, let's get ready for dinner."

They went back to their rooms to change out of their riding clothes and to freshen up. When they were ready, they went to the dining room. The servants brought out appetizers, soup, salad and entrees.

"I have to wake up early tomorrow for training. I'll need to go to bed by ten o'clock at the latest, otherwise I won't have enough rest to last through the ministry meetings," said Elsa.

"I understand," said Anna. That meant that they would only have one or two hours to themselves. "Can we continue the story?"

"Of course, but I prefer that we don't stay out too long."

After dinner, they immediately proceeded to the greenhouse. Olaf was already there, sniffing flowers. Inwardly, Anna groaned. She hoped to be alone with Elsa.

"Hi!" greeted Olaf, waving his twig arm.

Elsa knelt down and hugged him. "Hi, Olaf. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"We're doing fine as well. In fact, we're going to do a story."

Olaf's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to play music for us?"

"Leave it to me!"

Elsa turned towards an empty spot along the wall and created chimes, rattles and a xylophone. Olaf picked up the percussion sticks and tapped out a charming tune.

"That's nice, Olaf. Just play like that." praised Elsa. Her hand swept across the greenhouse. A thin sheen of frost formed on the glass panels. "Master Vernart reported that the guards have been gambling and bribing for duty in the garden and near the greenhouse, particularly after dinner. I can't do much to avoid being seen in the garden, but I can do this much in here." She turned to Anna and offered her hand. "Now, my princess, where did we leave off?"

A smile blossomed on Anna's face and she took her hand. "Sindy finished dancing with a man in a purple coat. She felt thirsty, so she went to the refreshment table for a drink. A man in a green coat stood by the table and he offered to pour her some wine."

"You're really into green today," commented Elsa as they walked hand in hand to the shelf with bottles of fragrant liquid. "What else is he wearing?" Her sister began to uncork bottles.

"He wore a white dress shirt with embroidered silver thread, a gold colored vest and a silver colored waistband. He wore green pants and brown boots."

Streams of snow flowed around Elsa as she formed each part. In less than a minute, she completed the outfit. Her sister turned to her and her hands hovered over her front to form Sindy's gown. Her hand passed in front of her face to create an ice mask. After she created her own mask, she held out her hand and continued, "After they finished drinking their wine, the man asked her to dance."

Anna took her offered hand and assumed the dance position. They danced along to Olaf's music, moving on the path in a figure 8 pattern. When they reached the center of the greenhouse, Elsa would dip her slowly. When she did so, Anna could see her sister's face framed by the starlit sky. At that moment, she seemed like a goddess with a halo of stars.

All too soon, the bell tolled nine. Anna cleared her throat. "Would you like to kiss me good night, good sir?"

"Thank you for the offer, milady, but I must decline," replied Elsa.

Her heart sank in disappointment. Then she saw her sister's lopsided smile and the mischievous glint in her eye. "You did that on purpose!" accused Anna.

A hearty chuckle escaped from Elsa's lips. "Your face was just too cute."

"Elsa!"

The smile melted on her sister's face. The twinkle dimmed from her eye and she bowed her head slightly, casting her face in shadow. "Are you planning to dance and kiss every man you meet at a ball?"

"W-what? Of course not! I mean... I'd like to dance with them, but I won't kiss them all unless... if it's... true love..." Anna mumbled the last two words and looked away. "That didn't come out right..."

"Then what did you mean?" asked Elsa, her voice rising.

The chill in her words made her take a step back. Tiny spears of icy blue in those usually deep blue eyes seemed to pierce her heart. "I have to try. I have to take the first step. How else will I know what love is?"

Those blue eyes widened and then slowly closed. Her sister sighed deeply and her shoulders slumped down as if bearing a heavy weight. "You're right. Do what you must. But... may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything..."

"If you decide to marry, I ask that you don't marry based on politics or wealth. I ask that you marry the one you truly love."

Anna held her sister's left hand between her own. "I promise." On impulse, she lifted Elsa's hand to her lips and planted a kiss on her ring finger.

Elsa pulled her hand away and held it over her heart before tucking it under her right arm. "I... I need to go to bed soon. Feel free to stay up if you want." As she turned to the greenhouse door, the costume dissolved into powdered snow and was replaced by her ice gown.

"Wait, Elsa! I'll go with you!" With quick strides, Anna went to her sister's side and slipped her hands around her forearm. "You were about to leave me alone."

Elsa stopped in midstep and bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She waved her hand in front of her body and Sindy's gown flurried away.

They didn't speak as they walked back to their rooms. Elsa was more quiet than usual as they bathed and prepared for bed. Anna wondered what caused her sudden change of mood. Her sister still laughed and smiled, but her deep blue eyes brooded silently, flickering with specks of icy blue from time to time. Even after they kissed each other good night, Anna watched her sister and worried until sleep finally overcame her.

In the next few days, try as she might, she couldn't manage to get up before dawn and go with Elsa. After breakfast, she decided to visit the apple seeds in the garden. While watering the seeds, Olaf waddled by with a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Good morning, Olaf," greeted Anna.

"Good morning, Anna! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Are you picking flowers?"

"No, Shar gave these to me."

"She did? Why?"

"We have a deal. I make her a jug of slushies and she gives me flowers."

An idea popped into her mind. Lady Sharmeen should be with Elsa. "Do you know where she is?"

"No. Why?"

Her shoulders slumped. If only she knew where she took Elsa, then she could go there. "I want to know where she took Elsa."

"I'll ask her where she takes Elsa when she stops by for slushies."

Anna stared at Olaf. "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way," she thought. "Do you know where Elsa is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So... you know where Elsa is, but you don't know where Lady Sharmeen is?"

Olaf's eyebrows wriggled in confusion. "No, why?"

"She's with Elsa."

"Oh. I don't know that she's with Elsa."

"But you know where Elsa is."

"Yeah."

"Do you always know where Elsa is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How can you tell?"

He cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows wriggled together. "Hmm..." Then he threw his arms up. "I just know!"

"Do you think you can show me where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to see her."

"Come on, Elsa's this way," said Olaf, pointing his twig hand.

Anna followed Olaf through the garden and out a side gate. It wasn't very long when she heard distant prancing of horses. Her escorts were probably following her.

After a few minutes of walking, Anna asked, "How much further, Olaf?"

"She's up there." He pointed to a mountain.

Her jaw dropped. "Another mountain... why does it have to be a mountain?" She turned around. "Jeza! Wuthe!"

Jeza and Wuthe appeared from behind some bushes, guided their horses to her and dismounted. Jeza knelt before her. "How may we serve you, Your Highness?"

"I need to go up that mountain to see Elsa. Please fetch my horse."

"Allow me to do it, Your Highness," said Wuthe. He remounted and galloped back to the castle. After a few minutes, he returned with her horse.

Anna put Olaf on the saddle and mounted with practiced ease. "I know you're here anyway, so there's no need to hide. Just follow me and Olaf."

With Olaf's guidance, they rode up the mountain path. They approached a tall stone wall. Just then, there was a loud crack and behind the wall, a tall ice spike jutted up towards the sky, impaling something.

"Look out, Your Highness!" yelled Jeza as she maneuvered in front of her, causing her horse to move back.

A large rock landed on the path before them. On closer inspection, it appeared to be part of a broken statue with half its head and part of its chest. There were letters on the chest: H A N S.

Anna swallowed nervously. "I think you two better go back to the castle. My sister is with Lady Sharmeen."

At the mention of the Agraban's name, Wuthe seemed to turn pale. "We are charged with protecting you, Your Highness. Allow us to stay but let us retreat to a safe distance."

"Yes, that's a good idea." She watched them gallop away before looking for an entrance. Suddenly, the wall next to her slid open.

Lady Sharmeen stood at the newly created doorway. She was wearing a simple brown shirt and pants. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Lady Sharmeen." Then as imperiously as she could manage, she declaimed, "I wish to see my sister."

"Of course." The Agraban stepped aside and she guided her horse through the door.

She entered a large arena. On the other side was Elsa with her back towards them. Instead of her ice gown, she wore a similar brown shirt and pants. A large number of stone statues were lined up against the wall. Several stone statues charged towards her and she impaled each one with a very large ice spike. Anna cringed as a spike tore through the torso of a statue and sent pieces of it flying through the air. The arena was strewn with pieces of the statues. On each intact chest, she saw the letter S.

"What is she doing?" asked Anna as she dismounted.

"Letting go of her frustrations." The lady noble gestured at a wall and stones jutted forth to create a small stall. "You may put your horse there."

Anna guided her horse into the stall and tied its reins on the stone rail. When she turned around, Lady Sharmeen was standing on narrow stone posts about three feet tall. The Agraban moved from post to post, balancing on one foot while striking with a staff which whistled through the air as she swung it. When the thin column began to wiggle, she moved to another one. Some posts snapped into pieces as she stepped off but more rose from the sandy ground.

For a few minutes, Anna watched in amazement as the lady noble moved while swinging her staff. Curious, she cautiously approached the Agraban. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing," replied the lady noble.

There was a loud crack and Lady Sharmeen swung her staff upward. It hit a piece of falling statue which immediately crumbled to dust. By reflex, Anna lifted her hands in an attempt to shield herself from the dust which coated her from head to foot. She sneezed several times.

"Anna!" Faster than she had ever seen her do, her sister sprinted over. Her cold hand brushed against her face. "Are you all right?"

With her sleeve, Anna wiped the dust off her face. "I'm fine."

"You scared me!" Elsa embraced her tightly. When she drew back, she cupped her cheek with her right hand. "What are you doing here?"

Anna held her left hand between her own. "I wanted to see you."

Those pale cheeks turned pink. Deep blue eyes softened with affection. "Thank you, but it's dangerous here."

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll stop you." said Lady Sharmeen who stood on a post with one foot. "Go and finish the rest of the statues. Your Highness, please stay near me."

Elsa nodded. "I have to go." She walked back to the other side of the arena. A statue charged her and an ice spike impaled it just a few feet from her. The spike was half the size of the ones before.

The lady noble stopped swinging her staff and watched Elsa. The spikes were noticeably smaller and the statues reached Elsa closer than before. When all the statues were destroyed, her sister walked over.

"What's next?" asked Elsa, glancing nervously at Anna.

All the other posts crumbled to dust except for the one that Lady Sharmeen stood on which became more slender as it rose elongated another five feet. "We'll try to find our balance. In balance, there is harmony. This is true for everyone. When one falls, it is just a matter of getting up and regaining balance. However, for you and me, when we lose harmony, we can lose control. When we lose control, the consequences are more severe, as you well know." Half the post crumbled to dust but the Agraban didn't fall. "It is so easy to be careless and fall. But we must not be careless. No matter what happens around us, we must find balance within."

Impulsively, Anna asked, "Have you ever lost control?"

The Agraban's lips drew taunt and her eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"When did you lose control?"

A few seconds passed before the lady noble answered. "When my magic showed for the first time." Her hand scooped up. Short, stout stumps about six inches tall sprouted across the arena. She turned to Elsa. "Step only on the stumps. When you get to the other side, make similar ones of ice and come back here."

Her sister carefully placed her sandaled right foot on the first stump and then she swung her left foot awkwardly to the next. Elsa's arms waved around her like a seesaw as she moved clumsily. Apprehension rose in Anna with each awkward attempt. At about halfway across the arena, she slipped and fell on the sand.

"Elsa!" cried Anna. She only managed to take one step forward before Lady Sharmeen's staff barred her way.

"Let her be," said the lady noble sternly.

Elsa glanced briefly in their direction before resuming her training. The Agraban crooked a finger at the wall and some of its stone elongated into a bench.

"Have a seat, Your Highness. This will take a while."

Anna sat down, expecting the lady noble to sit with her. Instead, the Agraban went towards the opposite wall. Tall, slender posts sprouted ten feet from the ground. With her staff, she vaulted to the nearest one and began to practice.

Eventually, Elsa reached the other side. She made ice stumps similar to Lady Sharmeen's. On her second step, she slipped. Anna grimaced with each slip and fall on the sand. It seemed that her sister was falling more often with her own ice stumps. When her sister returned to her side, she was dusty from head to foot.

"Good. Do it again with new ones," said Lady Sharmeen as she stood on top of a tall column with one foot. She pointed her staff at the arena. The stone stumps crumbled while swirls of sand attacked the ice stumps, melting them down.

Elsa straightened up and repeated the exercise. Her sister slipped and fell many times, but she kept going until she reached the other side and returned. Once more, the lady noble repeated her instructions and her sister obeyed without question.

Anna stood up indignantly. "She already did it twice. Are you bullying her?"

"No." The Agraban jumped off the post. "Come, please."

Anna followed her out of the arena. They walked to the closest tower and when Lady Sharmeen's hand made a pushing motion, the tower's stone slid to the side. They stepped onto a platform which rose to the top. Through the stone lattice, Anna could see Elsa below. Her sister fell again. As she picked herself up, her head turned slightly to where the stone bench was. Then she turned her body and looked around the arena. After dusting herself off, she started anew. They watched Elsa go across the arena and back. When she returned to the starting point, she dusted herself and repeated the exercise.

"Why is she doing it again?" asked Anna softly.

"She realized something."

They watched her go across. This time, she fell less. Her next trip showed even more improvement. The lady noble touched the tower wall facing away from the arena and a door formed. Stairs jutted out of the outside wall. A sliding door formed at the foot of the stairs.

"You may stay here, Your Highness." She turned to leave.

"Um... wait... is there a place where I can... uh... refresh myself?"

The Agraban raised an eyebrow. "Follow me, Your Highness."

They walked around the arena and up a set of stairs. They passed a round house and approached a door set against the rock face. The Agraban slid it open.

"To return, simply follow the stairs down," said Lady Sharmeen.

"Thanks."

Anna went inside and was surprised at what she found. Although it seemed spartan, the bathroom provided what was needed. After relieving herself, she decided to explore a bit and looked around. Just then, she heard a rustle behind some tall grass. Cautiously, she approached the source of the sound.

A colorful carpet was laid out on the green grass. Apprehensive, she broke off a dried branch and slowly approached it. When she was close enough, she poked the carpet edge with the branch. Immediately, the carpet rose up like a snake. Alarmed, Anna waved the branch in front of her. The carpet slid over and its left tassel swung at the branch, almost knocking it out of her hands. Anna yelped in panic. The carpet advanced again, this time batting the branch with its right tassel. As the carpet move forward, Anna backed up. It kept swinging at the branch, sliding forward even faster. She was backpedaling as fast as she could. Unfortunately, a tree root caught the heel of her foot and she fell down, letting go of the branch in the process. The carpet picked up the branch between its tassels. Assuming the worst, Anna put her arms in front of her body to ward of the blow.

The branch poked her hand. Astonished, she closed her hand around the branch. The carpet let go. On her guard, she stood up, watching if the carpet would attack. It remained in place. Carefully, she extended the branch. As soon as it was within reach, a tassel batted it.

"Y-you want to play?" asked Anna.

Its edge bobbed up and down. Anna presented the branch which was swatted with vigor.

"Hey! Not so hard!" laughed Anna as she tried to keep up with the carpet's swinging tassels.

With a particularly strong swat, the branch broke and its piece spun down the mountain.

"See! I told you not to hit so hard!" exclaimed Anna, louder than usual.

To her surprise, the carpet cringed back like a child being scolded. Feeling sorry, she slowly reached out and patted its edge. "There... there... we'll find something else to play with." Then she remembered how it was stretched out on the grass. "What were you doing on the grass anyway?"

The carpet seemed to perk up. Hovering over the ground, it flew back to the grass. Anna ran behind it. When it reached the grass, it landed on top like a scroll. Then it rolled over the grass.

"You like this?" asked Anna as she knelt in the tall grass.

The carpet flipped open and bobbed its edge. Anna laid down on the grass. Overhead, the sky was very blue. A rustle to her side caught her attention. The carpet bounced on its bottom tassels.

Anna laughed. "All right! I'll try it!" She rolled across the grass towards the carpet. The grass felt nice and cool against her skin. "Hey! This is kind of fun!"

The carpet jumped up and down before rolling over the grass again. Anna followed it. For several minutes, they just rolled on grass. Suddenly, the carpet flipped open. It sped across the grass towards the arena.

"Hey! Wait for me!" called Anna. The carpet hesitated. She ran after it and followed it down the stairs to the arena.

When they entered, Lady Sharmeen and Elsa stared at them in shock.

"Anna!" Her sister rushed over to her.

"By the sands!" Lady Sharmeen strode over to the carpet.

Meekly, Anna asked, "Um... are you done training?"

Elsa picked a small flower out of her strawberry blonde hair. "Anna, what happened to you?"

"Oh... uh... the carpet and I were just playing a bit."

Her sister stared at her dubiously. "Just playing... a bit? Anna, you're covered in hay and grass. You almost look like a bird's nest!"

Meanwhile, Lady Sharmeen was scolding the carpet. "Look at you! This is going to take all afternoon to brush out. And these stains! I'll have to scrub them." She facepalmed. "I told you to be careful. The Emir is going to have my hide if I return you in bad condition."

Strangely, Anna felt responsible. She stepped between the lady noble and the carpet. "About that... I... uh... sort of encouraged it. So it's not entirely its fault."

Sandy brown eyes bored into her. The Agraban opened her mouth to say something but she turned to Elsa instead. "Your call." She began plucking off stems of grass on the carpet.

This was worse. Anna didn't mind being yelled at by Lady Sharmeen. However, her sister was another matter.

Elsa sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Anna, we're royalty. We have to act appropriately. Please be more considerate of yourself and of other people's property."

Glad that her sister didn't get angry, Anna replied in relief, "I'm sorry. I promise that I'll be more careful." She turned to Lady Sharmeen. "I'm sorry too, for getting your carpet in trouble."

"Apology accepted, Your Highness." The lady noble stepped on the carpet. Elsa sat next to her. The carpet began to rise.

"Where are you going?" asked Anna.

"To the spring," replied the Agraban.

"Take me with you!"

Elsa looked inquiringly at Lady Sharmeen. "It's all right for her to come."

The carpet lowered. The Agraban pointed to the horse stall which dissolved into dust. A gap opened in the arena wall and ground shifted to push the horse through the wall.

"Hey! My horse!" cried Anna.

"Your guards will take him back," said Lady Sharmeen as she helped her onto the carpet. The Agraban's hand pushed down gently on her shoulder. "Sit, Your Highness."

Anna sat next to Elsa and slipped her hands around her arm. The carpet rose above the arena and flew to the foot of the mountain. The lady noble made a pulling motion and a boulder rolled over to reveal a cave entrance. As they walked through the passage, the Agraban snapped her fingers. Oil lamps sparked to life. At the end of the passage was a hot spring.

"Whoa... what is this place?"

"This is where we clean up and relax after training," explained Elsa who handed her a towel. Meanwhile, Lady Sharmeen was already undressing.

Anna's jaw dropped.

"Yes, she's bigger than you," whispered Elsa in a teasing tone.

"Don't remind me," grimaced Anna as she hugged the towel to her chest.

They washed at a small waterfall and soaked in the spring which Anna thought to be really soothing. Across from them sat Lady Sharmeen with a washcloth over her eyes. She sighed. If they were alone, she would ask Elsa to hold her like in the bath. However, she had to content herself with what she could do. Slowly, her hand felt along the bench until she touched Elsa's hand. Her sister turned and smiled at her. Anna threaded her fingers between Elsa's and smiled back. Quietly, they enjoyed the hot spring.

After bathing, Lady Sharmeen flew them back to the window of the Queen's bedchamber. Her finger traced a square in the air. A rectangular cut appeared on the wall and that section of the wall fell towards them like a drawbridge.

"So that's how you get out!" exclaimed Anna when the wall rose back into place.

"Yes. So now you see how boring my training is."

"It was... interesting in some parts..." said Anna off-handedly.

"You're too kind." Elsa kissed her cheek. "I have to get ready for court and you should be attending your lessons, young lady."

Anna looked away guiltily. "Oops... I only skipped an hour... or two. I'll find Master Hugh right now."

Her tutor gave her a scolding and lectured her on the importance of her royal duty. However, she was in too good a mood to mind and endured his lecture. The day seemed to pass quickly and her lessons ended about an hour before dinner. Questions still nagged from the back of her mind. She went down to the guard station and asked for Capt. Vozz.

"How may I help you, Your Highness?" asked Capt. Vozz.

"Do you know where Lady Sharmeen's house is?"

"Yes. If you wish to visit her, I shall prepare the carriage."

"No need. I'll just ride with Jeza and Wuthe."

"As you wish. Let me call them."

With her escort, Anna rode out the main gate and into the city. Jeza led the way to Lady Sharmeen's house. Once there, Jeza dismounted and knocked on the door while Wuthe took her horse.

The door slid open to reveal the lady noble in her casual outfit. "Good evening, Your Highness. What brings you here?"

"I have some questions to ask you."

"About me or about Elsa?"

Her fists clenched. "About Elsa."

Sandy brown eyes narrowed. The Agraban stared at her. Anna endured her gaze patiently. The lady noble stepped aside and swept her hand towards the room. "Come in."

Anna walked into the room and seated herself on a cushioned bench. Jeza discreetly stood by the door while Wuthe remained outside with the horses. The room had more furnishings and the shelves were full of various items. The lady noble seated herself on the opposite bench.

"Ask your questions, Your Highness."

"This morning, you said that she was frustrated."

"Yes, more than usual."

"Is that why you were making her kill those statues?"

"Yes."

"Why is Hans' name on it?"

"I asked her to name a person she disliked, and she said Hans."

"You're teaching her to kill," accused Anna, her eyes blazing.

Sandy brown eyes probed blue ones. "I don't need to teach her that. She can do that on her own. Everyone can kill."

"Don't turn my sister into a monster!" Her voice rose slightly.

"She will be if she doesn't control herself. Even if she's told that she's not a danger, as long as she isn't confident about her control, she'll believe that she is dangerous. If she believes that, then she might unconsciously try to prove it."

Just then, the memory of snow swirling around Elsa flashed in her mind. A chill rose up her spine as she remembered a freezing bolt hitting her chest. She felt so cold that she could barely breathe. At that moment, she felt like just falling asleep and surrendering herself to the coldness within her. Somehow, she willed the sleepiness away.

Anna sat up straight and met that sandy stare. "I'm not afraid of her."

"She's afraid of herself." The Agraban leaned forward. "Am I a monster?"

"Uh... no..."

The lady noble plucked a grape from the fruit bowl on the low table in between them. She put the grape on the table and held it in place with her index finger. Slowly, the grape sank down into the stone, leaving only a small hole on the table surface where juices squirted out. "Do you think I can sink an entire city, just like this grape?"

Anna paled in horror and stared back at the Agraban's serious face. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I could. I can be a monster." She leaned back against the cushions. "But I choose not to. If Elsa doesn't learn to control her magic, she loses the option to choose."

"But you were making her kill!"

"I was not making her kill. I hoped that she could vent whatever negative feelings she had in her heart, so I had her attack something that she disliked. Honestly, I don't know what she needs. Every time I touch her magic, it feels like a barely controlled storm, wild and..."

Her blood boiled with anger and she stood up, her hands balling into fists. "You... you touched her?!"

Against her angry gaze, sandy brown eyes held their ground. "I touched her magic! Pay attention! And why are you so sensitive about me touching her?"

Her words felt like a bucket of water on her fiery anger. Why was she acting like this? Embarrassed, she sat down and bowed her head guiltily. The memory of the trade meeting flashed in her mind. "I'm sorry that I tried to hit you," she mumbled.

The Agraban's eyebrow twitched and she smiled slightly. "Apology accepted, Your Highness. Do you have any more questions?"

She leaned forward. "Yes! When she was doing the balancing thing, you said that she realized something. What did she find out?"

"You should ask her that."

"So you don't know." Anna felt somewhat triumphant that Lady Sharmeen didn't have all the answers.

"How she learns her magic is different from how I learn my magic. I only try to give her a way to understand it."

"And does she have to keep doing the same thing again and again? It seems boring."

"She's usually a quick learner. But after you came, her concentration broke. Case in point, she had a lot of trouble with the balance test while you were in the arena. As soon as we left, she did much better." She paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "I sense that her magic becomes more unstable when you're around. Why is that, I wonder? Why is she more hesitant in your presence?"

"I don't know... I just found out about her magic during her coronation."

"If you could understand why her magic acts that way, perhaps you can help her."

"How do I do that?"

Lady Sharmeen stood up and her hands pushed towards the walls. Furniture moved to the sides of the room and cleared a space in the center. Her index finger pointed to the floor and traced arcs. A circular maze began to form on the floor. "This is a circle of peace. Whenever I felt confused, my tutor would have me meditate by walking through this maze to the center of the circle." She walked to the entrance of the maze. "Start here, Your Highness. Think back from the beginning. Think back to the first time Elsa acted strangely towards you. Remember all those times as you walk through the maze. Stop when you need to think."

Curious, Anna went to the entrance of the maze. She put her foot between the lines. The space was just wide enough for one foot. She took another step and closed her eyes. A memory from her childhood flashed in her mind. She was running and turning around the corner. Elsa stood by the door to a room. Her sister went in and shut the door. Her heart wrenched at the memory.

Anna drew a deep breath and followed the path through the maze. She remembered seeing snow through the castle window. Excitedly, she knocked at her sister's door and asked to play. There was no answer. Another memory flashed of finding their dolls in the chest. She asked her sister once more, but ended up playing by herself. More snow piled up during the winter. She asked again, only to be told to go away. Tears threatened to spill but she sniffed them back and kept following the path. Another year, another winter came. Still Elsa refused and the door remained closed.

A memory surfaced. At the top of the stairs, she watched Elsa say goodbye to their parents. She wondered why her sister didn't hug them like she did. She ran down the stairs to talk to her, but Elsa darted away into a hallway. When she reached the hallway, she couldn't tell where Elsa went. The walls closed in and shadows filled a dark corridor. Even her clothes were black. She knocked at her door, pleading to be let in. Only cold silence answered her. She leaned against the door and sat there. Through her layers of clothes, that door was so chilly, as if it were ice itself.

Her eyes popped open. "That's it..." she whispered. She turned to face Lady Sharmeen. "That's it!" Anna ran toward the door and tugged on it. The lady noble waved her hand and the door slid open.

As she and Jeza mounted their horses, Lady Sharmeen sighed. "She didn't even bother to finish."

They rode back to the castle as fast as the horses could gallop. Anna raced through the courtyard and entered the great hall. Kai bowed to her.

"Where's Elsa?"

"I'm not sure, Your Highness. Her Majesty has finished court and may have retired to her room," replied Kai. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Anna barely heard his last sentence and was racing up the stairs two steps at a time. The corridors blurred around her and the door she seeked came into view. Without hesitation, she turned the handle. Inside, Elsa was stacking scrolls in a cabinet.

"Elsa!" Anna ran over and hugged her sister. "The door was closed both ways!"

"What?"

She drew back and cupped her sister's face between her hands. "For the first time in forever, I finally understand. You were only protecting me the way you can. Back then, I only thought that you were shutting me out and I didn't see. But the door is closed both ways and you shut yourself from me. Don't blame yourself and don't hurt yourself anymore. I forgive you for all the times you've shut the door. I forgive you for refusing to play. I forgive you for telling me to go away. I forgive you for hiding that funeral day. I forgive you for refusing my help. I forgive you, so you have no reason not to forgive yourself."

Those beautiful eyes flickered with tiny specks of icy blue. Tears flowed down her sister's cheeks and into her hands. Anna leaned forward and kissed every tear she could. Through their bitter taste, she could feel her sister's sadness... her guilt... her heartache.

"Don't..." whispered Elsa, her voice raw and choking. "I promised myself... you'll never see me cry."

"I have to... because they're my tears too." Those tears that she held back while walking the circle maze began to flow freely.

Her sister buried her face in her shoulder and wept openly, her body shaking with her sobs. Anna embraced her gently and stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry, Anna..." Her sister managed to say in a halting voice. "I'm so sorry... for everything I did to you... all those years... I'm so sorry..." Her hands clutched her clothes tightly.

Her own voice was just as raw and tears blurred her vision. "It's all right. I forgive you." Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor with her sister in her arms.

The room was cast into shadow with the setting sun. They held each other quietly, taking comfort in each other's presence. The sad memories of the past surfaced in Anna's mind, but she let each one go, no longer holding back her tears.  
But one can only cry so much, and eventually their tears were exhausted. Still, they just held each other, not wanting to let go. Anna leaned her cheek against her sister's blond hair. She thought, "If I could hold you like this forever, I..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Your Majesty, dinner is ready to be served," said Kai in a muffled voice.

Anna cleared her throat. "Bring it here, please."

"Yes, Your Highness." Footsteps faded in the hallway.

"I hope you don't mind," said Anna. "I think neither of us wants to go down for dinner."

"You're right," agreed Elsa, snuggling closer. "I want to stay right here."

"Um... I'd love to... but... I think my foot fell asleep."

"It's your fault," accused Elsa in a teasing tone. "You should save heartfelt revelations in bed, so we could be comfortable."

At her words, Anna couldn't help but blush. "In that case, why don't you bring me to bed?"

"I... uh... can't. I think my feet fell asleep too."

They giggled at their predicament. Using the nearest wall and each other for support, they managed to reach the bed. They lay side by side, touching each other's faces.

"Elsa... you look horrible..." declared Anna, tracing a finger along the swollen skin around her sister's eyes.

"How mean!"

At Elsa's attempt to pout, a giggle managed to escape Anna's lips. "I'm sorry... but your face is so red and your eyes are puffy."

"Yours isn't any better, my Princess." Elsa leaned over and gently kissed each eyelid. "That should make it better."

Warmth flooded her cheeks. "T-thanks... Let me return the favor." She kissed her sister's eyelids lightly, lingering on each one for a few moments.

"We should get ready," said Elsa, smiling as she snuggled closer.

"You're not convincing me to," replied Anna, shifting forward.

Silence fell, but Anna didn't mind it. Conversation became the furthest thing in her mind as she held her dearest sister. In her comfortable embrace, she lost track of time until a servant knocked at the door with their dinner.

"Leave it there, please," said Anna. "I'll bring it in." She sighed. "I guess we really have to get ready." When her sister didn't respond, she nudged her. "Elsa?"

Her sister was fast asleep with her lips curved in a contented smile which filled her heart with joy. "I guess I'll let her sleep for a bit before waking her up," she thought.

At least, that was her intention. Lulled by her sister's breathing, she fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

Elsa: So besides toys, what other kind of trade goods are involved?  
Scrooge McDuck: For the discerning collector, there's limited edition artwork. For example, this lovely piece: "Love Will Melt A Frozen Heart". The artist was inspired by the moment Princess Anna froze and when Your Majesty's reciprocated love melts the spell. Notice the outline of the heart in the magic flurries above both of you.  
Elsa: Reserve one for me.  
Scrooge McDuck: As you wish.  
Elsa: And don't tell anyone.

* * *

Author's Notes  


Why is it titled Tears? I suggest looking at the wikipedia entry of Baldr and Hodr. These two brothers are the basis of the 'The Trial of Tears'. In Norse mythology, Baldr dies and could only be released by Hel on the condition: "let every thing in the cosmos weep for him, and I will send him back". Thus, tears are needed to revive Baldr.

In Anna's case, she performed an Act of True Love. So shouldn't she have thawed after saving Elsa? Instead, Anna only thawed after Elsa publicly expressed her grief and love for her by crying on her frozen body. That's why the first section of this chapter describes a dream where Elsa's tears, which carry her 13 years of sacrifice and love, help thaw Anna's frozen heart.

The final section also ends in tears. Their tears represent letting go of their bottled up sadness, frustration and guilt.

I've gotten feedback that sometimes my dialogue seems strange. In certain cases, it's deliberate. In the last section, Anna's forgiveness speech is actually a poem:

_"For the first time in forever, I finally understand._  
_You were only protecting me the way you can._  
_Back then, I only thought that you were shutting me out and I didn't see._  
_But the door is closed both ways and you shut yourself from me._  
_Don't blame yourself and don't hurt yourself anymore._  
_I forgive you for all the times you've shut the door._  
_I forgive you for refusing to play._  
_I forgive you for telling me to go away._  
_I forgive you for hiding that funeral day._  
_I forgive you for refusing my help._  
_I forgive you, so you have no reason not to forgive yourself."_

So from time to time, I insert an impromptu poem in the dialogue.


	9. First Trip

**Chapter 9: First Trip**

As usual, Elsa was awakened before dawn. Her eyes felt irritated, and she blinked them several times. She and Anna had slept through dinner and woke up around midnight. They gobbled down the cold dinner and stayed up reading to each other for another couple hours before going to bed. She attempted to wake her sister, but she would not wake. Grabbing a nearby ink bottle and quill, she scribbled a quick apology.

Shar stood by the window. Yawning, she slowly walked over. The Agraban opened the wall.

"You look terrible, Elsa. What happened?"

"Anna and I stayed up late."

"Are you well enough?"

"I think so." She yawned again as she stepped on the carpet.

The lady noble grabbed a chunk of the outside masonry. It elongated into a rod. "Show me."

They had done this exercise often. Elsa grabbed the other end and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and pictured an inch of ice on the rod. She released her breath.

With a swirl of white, ice gathered on the rod. To her surprise, a stone plate appeared on Shar's end, before her scarred hand. The rod disintegrated into sand. A cylinder of ice fell on the carpet.

"Finally!" exclaimed Shar with delight as she picked up the cylinder. The stone plate crumbled to dust at her touch. "Magnificent, Elsa!" She held the cylinder towards the sky, a white ring against the waking dawn. "What do you see?"

Elsa stared for a few moments before understanding dawned on her face. "A circle."

"I'll tell you what I see, Elsa. I see your soul."

"What?"

"Before this day, you couldn't even form a ring, any ring at all against my magic. Your magic was unfocused... fractured... But today, I sensed no hesitation. You have pulled together the fragments of your soul. It has become whole, just like this circle, unified in harmony. You can begin to truly understand yourself."

"Then what have I been doing every morning?"

The Agraban smiled widely. "Preparing for this moment. Congratulations, Elsa. This is a definite improvement."

"I... I don't know how to thank you for helping me."

The lady noble shook her head. "I'm not the one you should thank." Her sandy brown eyes glanced in the direction of the bed.

Elsa turned her head slightly to see Anna's sleeping form at the corner of her eye. After crying her heart out yesterday, she did feel bit better. She raised her hand to create her ice gown, but Shar put the cylinder in her hands.

"No training today."

Blue eyes widened with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Think of it as a reward for both of you." Shar winked.

Slightly abashed, Elsa stepped back into the room. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Enjoy your victory, Elsa. I'll see you tomorrow." The Agraban's hand pushed towards the room and the wall moved back in place.

Elsa held up the cylinder by the window and stared at it for a while. Then she brought it down to her chest and hugged it lightly.

"No... This isn't what made me whole." She left the cylinder on the window sill and carefully, slipped back in bed. Taking care not to wake Anna, she cradled her strawberry blond head against her chest as close as possible. Then she closed her eyes to catch much needed sleep.

Later that morning, Anna shook her awake. "Elsa! Elsa! Don't you have court this morning? It's past nine already!"

"Mmmm... Tell Kai I'm cancelling everything today." She murmured into her pillow.

"What?" A warm hand touched her forehead. "Are you sick?"

Elsa moved her hand down and kissed her palm. "No... Just being lazy."

Her sister's face slowly turned pink but she didn't pull her hand back. "W-wha... what? I must be hearing things. Elsa, serious and responsible Queen of Arendelle is ditching her duties?"

She giggled and cleared her throat, declaiming, "With the powers vested within me as Queen of Arendelle, I hereby declare this day as Spoil My Little Sister Day." She smiled broadly. "See, it's a holiday, so I don't have to work."

Baby blue eyes seemed as large as saucers. "Are you really going to do that?"

"Hmmm... why not? Let me get a blank official scroll..." She sat up.

"N-no-no-no... forget I mentioned it!" said Anna, obviously embarrassed and waving her hands. She reached over and pulled a nearby cart. "Breakfast? Don't you want breakfast?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. But first, let me inform Kai that I won't be holding court today." Elsa yanked on a nearby bell pull.

After giving the page a message, Elsa slipped back in bed to have breakfast. Anna piled food onto her plate. She cut a piece of sausage and was about to put it in her mouth when Elsa stopped her.

"Let me feed you."

A blush blossomed on those freckled cheeks. "But... I... uh... ok..." She handed the fork over.

For the rest of the breakfast, Elsa fed her sister. Every time Anna opened her mouth, she was reminded of baby birds being fed by their mother. "So adorable," thought Elsa.

After putting the plates away, Anna said sadly, "I have lessons today. So, I better get ready."

"Tell Master Hugh that I'm taking over today."

"Whoa... really?"

Elsa nodded.

Her sister's face bubbled with excitement. "I'll go tell him right now!"

"I'll meet you in the library."

"Ok!" Anna left the room.

Elsa refreshed herself in the bathroom and dressed up. She walked down to the library. Anna was already there and she stood up as soon as she saw her.

"What are we going to study?" asked Anna eagerly.

"What were you supposed to study?"

Anna looked off to the side. "We were going to go over property laws."

"Hmm..." An idea popped into her mind. "I see. In that case, let's go for a ride."

"Eh?" Confusion reigned on her sister's face.

They changed into their riding outfits and wore hats to avoid being recognized right away. Riding behind her sister, Elsa directed Anna to particular places in the city. In each place, she pointed out examples of possible breach of law.

"That balcony over there extends into the neighbor's property line. Even though the balcony doesn't touch the ground, the neighbor has complained that it obstructs his view of the landscape. If it were a tree, he has the right to trim the branches that cross his property. The owners are in mediation right now. Should the balcony be demolished or should the neighbor be compensated for obstruction and how much?"

"Wow... and what's the decision?"

"None yet. What do you think?"

Her sister's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Was the neighbor told about the balcony construction?"

"He wasn't told."

"Then the balcony should be demolished."

"Why?"

"They didn't ask permission to go into his property."

Elsa noted her opinion and nodded. "Let me show you another place."

They rode around and talked about property cases until it was time for lunch. Instead of heading back to the castle, they went to an upscale inn that their aunt liked. In a private booth, they enjoyed a delicious meal.

When they were done, Elsa asked, "So what's the next subject?"

"Maritime regulations."

This time, they rode to the docks. They left the horse with Wuthe and walked down the docks with Jeza trailing discreetly behind. A ship just docked, so Elsa explained the docking procedures and custom fees.

"It sounds tedious, but that's how we keep track of how many ships and goods come into the harbor. The harbor master collects the information, so we can plan whether to expand the harbor and hire more dock workers. A lot of trade goods arrive here, so we want to minimize the hassle for traders to unload their cargo but still generate income from custom fees."

"That sounds like a balancing act," said Anna as they watched a cart of goods pass by.

When study time ended, they returned to the castle. As they walked arm in arm across the courtyard, Elsa asked, "Would you like to take a break in the garden?"

Blue eyes brightened. "Sure! How about reading in the hammock?"

"We can try, but last time, you fell asleep," chided Elsa.

Her sister's hands squeezed her arm gently. "I don't mind taking a nap. You feel so soft... like a pillow."

Warmth spread across her cheeks. She winked at her. "And you're not. With your appetite, you should have grown a bit of padding."

"Hey! I like my figure, thank you very much."

Without thinking, Elsa quipped, "I like your figure too."

Anna stared at her openmouthed for a few moments before stuttering, "Oh... um... thanks..."

They picked up some books in the library and walked to the garden. Elsa made the hammock and they settled in to read. About halfway through the story, her sister fell asleep. Elsa sighed and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes for a nap. Around dinner time, they woke up and went back into the castle.

"It felt like the day just passed so quickly," said Anna as they walked to the dining hall.

"Yes, but I'm glad to spend it with you." Elsa squeezed Anna's hand.

Blue eyes met each other. "Me too."

Their aunt and uncle were already there. During dinner, they talked about what they had done during the day. After dinner, Princess Belle asked, "What are you two planning to do now?"

Elsa deferred to her sister. "What do you want to do?"

Anna twiddled her fingers. "I was thinking of going to the greenhouse."

Prince Adam smiled widely. "For a moonlit dance?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Do you mind if we join you?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's all go together."

They made their way to the greenhouse. Olaf saw them and was recruited by their aunt to play the music.

"Do you mind if I ask him to play a melody that I like?" asked Princess Belle.

"Of course, Aunt Belle," replied Anna.

Their aunt turned to Olaf. "Please play Tune as Old as Time."

Olaf waddled over and picked up the percussion sticks. He began to play a gentle twinkling melody. Elsa recognized it as the song that their aunt sang in the garden while their uncle slept in her lap. Their aunt and uncle assumed the dance position and began to waltz.

Elsa turned to Anna and bowed. "I'm at your disposal, my princess."

A bright smile lit Anna's face. "Let's see... Sindy met a slender young man in matching blue coat and pants. He wore an embroidered shirt and a brown sash."

Commanding streams of colored snow, Elsa formed the outfit. Her hands wove in front of Anna and constructed her gown. When she was done, she offered her hand. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Anna took her hand and assumed the dance position. Looking into her blue eyes, Elsa began the waltz. She guided her slowly along the paved path. When they reached the center, she picked up the pace and deliberately passed their aunt and uncle. She was not ready to give up Anna yet.

They completed one circuit around the perimeter of the greenhouse. With a sigh, Elsa twirled Anna towards their uncle when they reached the center of the greenhouse. She received their aunt in exchange.

About halfway through the circuit, her aunt commented, "You seem different, Elsa."

Elsa blinked. "In what way?"

"I'm not sure. More confident, perhaps?"

"Anna and I have been practicing the waltz. I guess that helped."

"I didn't mean that. The way you carry yourself... something changed."

"Really?" Did having a fragmented soul affect her personality so much?

"I think it's a good change." Her aunt smiled gently at her.

The ice circle flashed in her mind and she matched her aunt's smile. "I think so too."

When they were about to pass their uncle and Anna, her aunt shifted hand positions and twirled her towards her uncle. Prince Adam caught her.

"You seem really happy today, Elsa," said Prince Adam. "I guess taking a break from your duties helped."

Elsa swallowed nervously. She hoped that her uncle won't comment about her abrupt cancellation of court. "Oh that... I felt a bit overwhelmed yesterday."

"Both of you didn't come down for dinner. A servant said that you didn't eat the delivered food until much later. I want you to know that you can always come to me if something is bothering you."

"Thank you, uncle. I'm very grateful for your offer."

When they switched at the center, the music changed. Their aunt and uncle adjusted smoothly and kept rhythm. Elsa awkwardly tried to lead. Anna pulled her close and stopped her from moving. They stood for a few moments listening to the beat until her sister stepped back. At the beginning of a new measure, Elsa started the waltz.

"Thank you for today, Elsa. I had a lot of fun!" said Anna, her blue eyes shining with affection.

"I hope I spoiled you to your satisfaction, my princess."

"On our next day off, I'll spoil you silly!"

"I already look forward to it." On impulse, she kissed her forehead lightly.

A light blush colored her sister's cheeks. Blue eyes held each other during the dance. They danced several circuits around the greenhouse, changing partners now and then. All too soon, the clock struck nine.

Elsa let out a long sigh. "I have to get ready for bed. Training, you know."

"I understand," said Anna.

With a wave of her hand, she dispelled their outfits. Their aunt and uncle still wanted to dance, so they bid them good night. They went back to their rooms and prepared for bed.

* * *

The next few days followed a regular pattern of training and court duties. Whenever she could, Elsa tried to spend time with Anna during lunch and breaks. One morning, Anna visited after meditation. Shar made her change to a training outfit.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Elsa as she prepared for a routine exercise.

Shar smiled mischievously. "I'm going to run her down so she'll be too tired to cause trouble."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that." Discreetly, she enjoyed the look of puzzlement that descended on the lady noble's face.

About an hour later, they returned.

"So, what's next?" asked Anna cheerfully with just a sweaty brow to show for her efforts.

Shar collapsed to her knees panting. "Nine years... training in the desert... couldn't even outrun... a princess..." Her scarred fist pounded on the sandy ground.

Elsa chuckled at the sight and continued the exercise.

A few days later, after a particularly difficult exercise, Shar announced, "I think you are ready to come to Agrabah."

"Are you saying I wasn't ready before?"

"As long as your soul was in chaos, I couldn't risk bringing you there. My people have never experienced winter. Your magic on my country will be devastating. But now, I sense that you have enough control. I would like to leave for Agrabah as soon as possible."

"I see." Conflicting feelings warred in her heart. She was happy about Shar's assessment. However, she felt apprehensive about leaving Arendelle. "I think I'll need two or three days to meet with my ministers and give them instructions about what to do while I'm away. If I recall, the agreement was a two day stay for an initial survey?"

"Yes."

"I'll make arrangements."

"Thank you. I'll stop by later this afternoon to give you an overview of how we'll travel there."

She met with her ministers that morning and afternoon to discuss duties while she was away. After a meeting, Master Vernart asked to make a report.

"Proceed," said Elsa.

"I sent Agent Bezil to Agrabah the day after the volcano erupted. Along the way, he met some Agraban traders. He asked them if they knew any magic users and they said a former vizier once wielded powerful magic. They told him of legends about genies and demons. One trader told him of a saying to frighten children during a sandstorm. Allow me to read it to you." He opened a scroll.

_"On the night of the crescent moon, the red river flows._  
_The great dunes rise up and the sandy wind blows._  
_The desert demon wakes, and all will be lost  
In the storm of its wrath, so run at all cost._  
_Come away, lest the sands swallow you whole.  
Come away, it will catch you and eat your soul."_

He rolled up the scroll and handed her the report. "It sounded rather ominous, so I thought I'd mention it to you."

Elsa took the scroll. "Thank you. Keep up the good work."

Late in the afternoon, Shar stopped by with a map. They would travel light and ride the carpet. If they left early in the morning, they would reach Agrabah by nightfall. At dinner, she announced her pending trip to her aunt, uncle and Anna.

"So soon?" said Anna, clearly upset.

"Yes. Shar thinks I'm ready."

"What about me?"

Elsa paled. She was so focused on her duties that she forgot about her sister. She steeled herself for her reaction. "It's only for a few days, Anna. I'll be back before you know it."

Disappointment filled that usually cheerful face. "You're not taking me with you."

"Anna... we're riding on the magic carpet. Three people would be too much. With just the two of us, we'll get there within a day, and then I'll spend two days meeting the Sultana and touring the cisterns. I'll be back the next day after that."

"Did you ask her if I could come?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't." Unable to meet her sister's gaze, she stared at her meal.

"Anna, what Elsa is doing is important. Staying here and minding Arendelle in her absence is also important. Besides, it's only four days," said Princess Belle.

Her sister bowed her head. Her heart ached at the sight. When they walked back after dinner, Anna still walked by her side, but didn't say anything.

"What would you like to do, Anna?" asked Elsa hoping to brighten her sister's mood.

"Mmm... read me a story?"

"Of course. Do you have a book in mind?"

"I'll pick one when we get to your room."

They prepared for bed, since Anna would sometimes fall asleep when she read stories. As she slipped into bed, her sister looked through the books they got from the library.

Her sister handed her a book. "How about this one?"

"The Lost City," read Elsa. "I don't think I've read this one before." She flipped to the first page, but Anna gently shut the book.

"No reading ahead."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry. Curiosity got the better of me." She patted her lap. Her sister laid her head there.

"Once upon a time, a young woman liked collecting old books. One day, she went to a fair and bought some books from an old man with strange clothes. When she got home, she opened the book titled 'The Shepherd's Diary' assuming that it was about raising sheep. She noticed two pages stuck together and upon separating them, found a strange map."

When she read about a third of the book, Anna had fallen asleep. Carefully, she moved her sister's head to a pillow. She slipped a silver bookmark to keep their place and put the book on the side table. Then she picked up a book about Agrabah. After about an hour of reading, Anna stirred.

"Elsa... why... left me..." A tear rolled down Anna's temple.

The book slipped out of her hands and she cradled her sister's head against her chest. Her lips tasted her salty tear and a deep ache filled her heart. "I'm sorry, Anna," said Elsa as a tear rolled down her own cheek.

Unable to concentrate, she doused the lights and went to sleep with her sister in her arms.

* * *

After two days of preparation, Elsa was ready to leave. Just before dawn, the ministers, Princess Belle, Prince Adam and Anna gathered in a private courtyard to see her off. Shar stood on the carpet with their baggage. The ministers wished her a safe journey. Her aunt and uncle hugged her and wished her a safe journey as well. Then she faced Anna.

Elsa held her hands. "I'll be back soon."

Anna smiled slightly but her eyes seemed to water. "I know. Come home safely."

She hugged her sister tight. "I will. Take care of everyone."

"You bet."

Slowly, she let go, until only their fingertips touched. Then with a deep breath, she stepped away and sat on the carpet. Everyone stepped back as the carpet rose into the sky. They didn't fly as fast as they did during the Samgrad eruption, but they flew quick enough that she had to adjust her cloak to prevent it from being blown away. She sighed and sat there quietly, tracing the patterns on the carpet fabric with her eyes.

Eventually, the sun rose and she glanced back towards the city. She could no longer see the tall castle towers. She sighed again and resumed staring at the patterns. Soon, she lost track of how long they had been flying. Suddenly, the carpet turned around.

Elsa looked at Shar inquiringly. "Shar?"

"We're going back."

"Why?"

"I can't stand seeing you so depressed."

"Me? I'm depressed?"

"You've been trailing snowflakes for the past hour."

"Oh... sorry."

Instead of landing in the courtyard, Shar guided the carpet to her bedroom. Beyond the window, Elsa could see Anna huddled on her bed.

Elsa ran to the bed as soon as the wall fell. "Anna!"

Her sister turned around with a tear streaked face. "Elsa?"

She hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"W-why are you here?" croaked Anna in a voice raw with crying.

"I'll be at my house. Let me know what you decide," said Shar. With a push of her hand, the wall rose back into place.

Elsa stroked her back. "Shar decided to come back." To her surprise, Anna pushed her away.

Her sister began to babble. "I'm fine. You... you just go. I just needed some time alone for a bit. I'll get over it. Don't worry about Arendelle. I'll be right here. I've been studying a lot so..."

"But I'm not fine. That's why she brought me back."

"What?"

Elsa held her sister's hands. "Come with me, Anna." Baby blue eyes grew wide at first and then welled up with tears. "Anna! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." She sniffled as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I just... felt really, really happy."

Tears formed in her eyes as well. Gently, she moved her sister's arms and kissed the falling tears. "Me too... I'm glad she brought me back."

They took a few moments to calm down. Elsa cupped her sister's face. "I have to let Uncle know. Can you pack in the meantime? Just bring two or three days worth of clothes. Shar will give us clothes to wear over there."

Anna nodded. "Ok. Should we meet back here?"

"In the main courtyard is fine. Tell Capt. Vozz to get the carriage ready."

"All right. See you there." Her sister leaned over and kissed her cheek before scurrying away.

Elsa hurried to their aunt and uncle's room and explained her decision. "If it's all right with you, may you please watch Arendelle while we're gone?"

Prince Adam rubbed the back of his head. "We had a feeling this would happen. Of course, Elsa. We'll be here until you get back."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Oh, thank you! Let me get the scepter."

After giving him the scepter, they went to the courtyard. Anna was already there. Their aunt and uncle bid them goodbye before they entered the carriage.

"To Lady Sharmeen's house with all speed," commanded Elsa.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Capt. Vozz urged his horse forward and they rode out of the main gates. Within minutes, they arrived at Lady Sharmeen's house.

At their approach, Shar came out with the magic carpet hovering behind her. She opened the carriage door. The magic carpet flew in and she followed after it.

"What have you decided?" asked the lady noble.

"I'd like to bring Anna with me."

"I thought so." Shar unrolled a map and pointed. "We'll have your escort bring us to the border. From there, we'll switch to Carpet until it gets tired. Then we'll hire a carriage until Carpet has rested. We'll try to fly as much as it can. I'll make us a house to sleep in and we'll fly again at dawn."

"How long will it take to get to Agrabah?" asked Anna.

Shar shrugged. "Maybe a day and a half in this manner."

"Let's get going then. May I borrow that?" asked Elsa. Shar handed her the map and she opened the door. She pointed to their desired destination on the map to Capt. Vozz. "Take us here."

"As you command, Your Majesty."

It was late afternoon when they reached the border. Elsa helped Anna sit on the carpet before sitting down to her sister's right. She secured straps around their waist while Shar tied down their baggage.

"When we start flying, the wind is very strong, so make sure your cloak is secured," said Elsa as she tucked Anna's cloak around her.

"Are you ready?" asked Shar standing behind them.

"I was born ready!" said Anna excitedly, but she gripped Elsa's right hand tighter than usual.

Elsa put her left arm around her sister's waist. She gazed into the blue sky. For the first time in forever, they were taking a trip together. The possibilities seemed endless. "I'm ready."

The carpet rose to the sky. When it cleared the height of the walls, it bunched up slightly and launched itself forward.

"Whoa!" yelped Anna as she leaned backwards.

Elsa quickly supported her. "I got you, Anna."

"I didn't expect that."

"It helps if you tense up your abdomen before the carpet moves forward."

"Ok. I'll try that next time."

They passed green forests, snowcapped mountains, colored fields ripe with the promise of summer harvest, great lakes and rivers. Anna babbled in wonder at the eye-catching feast around them. When the first large city loomed in the distance, her sister asked if they could land.

"No. Next time," said Shar flatly.

Anna leaned close to Elsa's ear and whispered. "I swear, I feel like I'm talking to a rock sometimes."

Elsa giggled into her hand. "It's just her personality. She's a very down to earth person."

Her sister gasped. "Did you just make a pun?"

Pale eyebrows rose. Anna smiled at her mockingly. Then she realized what she had just said and giggled some more. "You did say she has a thing about dirt."

"Now you're mocking me!"

The sun rose high in the sky and Shar made them wear tan colored scarfs on their heads, fastened with a braided cord around their forehead. For lunch, she handed them food stuffed in pouches of flat bread.

"Wooshesiztuf?" mumbled Anna as she chewed.

"Tsk... tsk... manners, my princess," chided Elsa.

"What is this stuff? It's delicious!"

"Shawarma," said Shar. "Keep your heads covered if you don't want to sunburn."

They flew even after the sun set. The landscape was much different now. Tiny points of light in the middle of nowhere indicated a farmers dwelling. Towns and villages seem to huddle around their central square where lampposts provided scant light. Curious how Shar could navigate in the dark, Elsa turned around. The lady noble was looking at the stars. She held a stone tablet with a lit crystal on top. In her other hand, she held a compass.

There were no obstacles in the air to run into, but the darkness seemed to press around them. Elsa felt Anna shift closer, so she put her arm around her shoulders. She reached for Anna's hand and intertwined their fingers. She thought of all the times they spent together: Anna on the swing... Anna lying on her lap... Anna clinging to her while skating... Riding with Anna... Anna smiling at her... The darkness was less menacing as long as summer reigned in her heart.

Late into the night, they descended above a forest past a large town. In a small meadow surrounded by trees and a brook, Shar swept her hand over it, like wiping a table. Mounds of dirt were pushed aside, creating a flat area. Her hands scooped up and circular walls sprang up from the ground and arched towards each other. They landed next to a door.

"Here." The lady noble gave Elsa the tablet with the lit crystal. "Go in. I have a few more things to do."

The carpet floated them inside. After they moved their baggage off, the carpet hovered to a corner and plopped down with obvious relief. Elsa looked at the tablet. On the top half, a map was etched on its surface. Star constellations marked the bottom half. The crystal was made of tough glass and protected an oil wick inside.

A few minutes later, Shar came in with latticed stone pots. After rummaging through her bags, she lit candles inside each pot. One pot was suspended in the center of the room with a stone post. With her free hand, the lady noble yanked at the wall like it was dough and put the pot in the small recess.

"Do you want to make your bed or do you want me to?" asked Shar.

"What kind of bed are you planning to make?" asked Elsa.

Instead of answering, the Agraban's hand scooped up and the ground rose along the side of the room. A small bed with sand on top formed. "Just put a blanket over it and you're good to go." Shar patted the soft sand.

Anna walked over and ran her hand through the fine sand. "What are you going to make?"

"An ice bed." Elsa said sheepishly.

Her sister held her hands. "Elsa, I love what you can make with your magic, but for now, maybe an ice bed would be a bit cold to sleep on."

Elsa sighed, conceding the task. "Shar, please make our bed."

"Sure." Shar handed them two small wineskins of water. "The bathroom is behind that sliding door. I pumped water from the brook. You may use the water to wash, but don't drink it. The water in these wineskins is safe to drink. Refresh yourselves while I make your bed."

They took the wineskins and went to the bathroom with a change of clothes. It had a sink, a small shower and a privy. Anna tried the shower first and came out shivering.

"I-it's a bit c-cold."

"I don't mind. The cold never bothered me anyway," said Elsa with a smug smile.

"That's so unfair!" Anna pouted.

Elsa put an arm around her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll try to warm you up later." She watched in fascination as a blush formed on her freckled cheeks.

"The bed's finished, so when you're done flirting, let me have the bathroom," called Shar from beyond the door.

This time, it was Elsa's turn to blush. Meanwhile, Anna stared at her with surprise in her eyes.

"You were flirting with me?" said her sister in a hushed whisper.

Embarrassed, Elsa walked past her and stepped in the shower. "Shar is just teasing." She slid the door close and took a quick shower. When she finished, she went back into the main room.

Shar was lying on the small bed with her hands under her head. She smirked at her. "I'll only warn you once. I can hear echoes of sound within anything I make. I made this house. Don't say anything you don't want me to hear."

A blush formed on her cheeks once more. Elsa slipped under the covers of their bed. Their rolled up cloaks served as pillows. Shar raised her hand and curled it almost into a fist. The latticework on the pots flowed together and only small narrow slits were left to cast a dim light in the room.

"Good night, Elsa, Your Highness." Shar closed her eyes.

She felt Anna's hand slip over her own. Baby blue eyes looked at her inquiringly. Elsa gulped nervously and wished she hadn't so casually offered to warm Anna up. Silently, she convinced herself, "Anna was cold. I only offered keep her warm. That's what an older sister does. It's not flirting... it's not flirting..." She faced Anna and slipped her hand around her waist. Anna shifted closer and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Elsa chanced a quick glance at Shar. The lady noble's eyes were closed. Her lips darted forward and kissed Anna's forehead. "Good night, Anna."

Her sister looked up and placed a quick kiss next to her lips. "Good night, Elsa." She snuggled into her shoulder.

Relaxing, Elsa leaned her cheek on that strawberry blond head and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Shar woke them up before dawn. They prepared quickly and sat down on the carpet. As the carpet rose in the air, Shar's fist flicked open. The stone house crumbled to dust. At the next town, they landed briefly to replenish supplies. While waiting by the door of the inn, Elsa noticed curious stares in their direction as Shar ordered food and water. When their order was ready, they left the town immediately.

They travelled through the day between flying and carriage rides. Around late afternoon, the landscape changed from forests and fields to sun dried plains and sand dunes. The sun shone much hotter and even the wind failed to cool them down.

Anna loosened the collar of her blouse. "Well, this certainly seems like a whole new world."

"Here." Elsa twirled her fingers and created a light, cold breeze around them.

Her sister exposed more of her neck. "Ahhhh... that feels nice! I once wished that you had tropical magic that covered the fjords in sand, but now I take it back."

"We'll arrive in Agrabah probably close to midnight," said Shar.

"Finally!" exclaimed her sister. "I'm getting tired of sitting."

Elsa stroked her back. Her fireball of a sister rarely sat still for so long. "I'm amazed that you've managed to endure this long."

Her sister patted the carpet. "We're on a magic carpet. That makes all the difference!"

"That's true," agreed Elsa. The landscape was ever changing, so there were many sights to see. More than once, she wished that they could have landed at an interesting city, but Shar detoured around it, preferring not to be seen. The sun set, but they flew on through the night. Eventually, they saw a dimly lit city in the distance.

"Welcome to Agrabah," said Shar proudly. "A city of mystery... of enchantment... and the finest goods this side of the river."

Excited, Elsa imagined the meeting with Sultana Jasmine and repeated the greeting that she had revised many times. Just then, the wind seemed to pick up.

"Ow..." said Anna. "Something got in my eye." She rubbed her eye.

A dread chill ran up Elsa's spine. Immediately, she summoned an ice shield before them. The clear shield became coated with dust.

"No..." cried Shar in an anguished whisper as she fell to her knees. She drew her cloak around her and she fumbled with her clothes. She withdrew her hand from under her clothes and stared at glistening fingertips in horror.

"Are you hurt?" asked Elsa in a worried voice.

"Land, Carpet! Quickly!"

The Agraban jumped off as soon as they were near the ground. She made a domed house and tossed the baggage in. "Inside, both of you! Don't open the door to anyone except Emir Aladdin. You'll know it's him because Carpet will be with him. Wear my amulet and earring, Elsa." She took off the jewelry and handed it to her.

"Why?" asked Elsa as she took the jewelry by the front door.

Shar unpinned her cloak clasp and secured it on the carpet. When she spoke, Elsa couldn't understand her. The carpet's edge bobbed up and down and it flew away towards the city. She removed the lit crystal on the tablet. Sand moved like a wave under Shar's feet and brought her to the top of the domed house. She placed the lit crystal on the roof and stone wrapped around its base. Shar glanced down and yelled at her. Sand rose under Elsa's feet and pushed her into the house. The door slid shut and a bolt moved to lock it.

The house had one small latticed window on the side facing the city. Wind howled through it, spreading sand across the small room. Elsa waved her hand in front of it to form a clear plate of ice. "What's going on?" asked Anna.

"I'm not sure." She looked at the amulet and earring in her hand. "I've never seen her like this." She slipped the amulet around her neck and put the earring on. "We'll stay and wait, just like she said. If nobody comes, I have Agent Bezil's information. We can go to him."

"Who's Agent Bezil?"

"He works for the Ministry of Investigation. He was sent to Agrabah a few weeks ago."

Hope replaced worry on her sister's face. "That's good! At least, there's someone we know here!" Her hand intertwined with hers.

Anxiously, they watched through the window for the magic carpet. When their feet were starting to complain, they spotted the carpet and cheered with joy. It landed in front of the door and a man jumped off. The door had a small peep hole and Elsa slid the cover over.

"Hi, is anyone in there? I'm Aladdin. Er, Emir Aladdin," said the man, banging on the door with his fist.

Elsa moved the bolt and slid the door. The man and the carpet came in.

He pulled off his headdress and shook the sand out. "Phew... I could barely see your light through that."

"Our light?" asked Elsa.

He pointed to the ceiling. "That little light you have on the roof. It's hard to see with a sandstorm in your face." He looked around. "Is this all your stuff?"

"Yes."

"Wrap up, ladies. It's messy out there." He began moving the bags to the carpet.

Anna nudged her and whispered. "You understand him?"

"Yes, don't you?"

Her sister shook her head. "No... It sounds like gibberish."

Elsa touched the amulet. "It must be this."

When all the baggage was piled on the carpet, he put his headdress back on and wrapped the length of one side over his nose and mouth. "Do it like this, ladies."

They did as told and he nodded in satisfaction. He gestured to the carpet. "Hop on."

"He wants us to get on," said Elsa.

They sat close to each other and Elsa put an arm around Anna. Aladdin opened the door. The carpet hovered through and listed to the side against a strong wind. Elsa drew Anna closer.

"Yow... gonna have to fly low or we'll be blown away," said Aladdin as he knelt behind them. "And the sand makes it hard to see too."

"I think I can help a bit with that," said Elsa as she created a round ice shield around them.

Aladdin whistled. "Nice one! So you must be the snow queen." Then he fell silent for a few moments. He bowed his head. "Er, forgive my rudeness, your royalness. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Emir Aladdin of Agrabah."

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa nodded slightly. From what she read, Aladdin was a commoner who married into royalty. His speech patterns and mannerisms clearly showed his upbringing. However, his boyish grin and easy attitude made up for his shortcomings.

"And I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle," said Anna smiling.

When Aladdin just stared at Anna, Elsa repeated her words. "She is Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess? I thought she was a consort or something... oops... forget what I said. Carpet, let's go home!"

"What did he say?" asked Anna.

Elsa bit her lip. She didn't want to repeat what he actually said, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "He said, you look beautiful."

Anna stared at her dubiously with narrowed eyes. "Elsa, you're a horrible liar."

With the ice shield buffering them from the wind and sand, they hovered through the dimly lit streets of the city. Soon, they came to a large palace which Elsa recognized from the books that she read. Once inside, Elsa dismissed the ice shield.

Aladdin took the baggage and handed it to nearby servants and guards. "Hey, come and help carry these." He gestured across the hall. "Right this way, ladies, er... Your Majesties."

They followed him through several hallways and up a flight of stairs until they reached an intricately carved wooden door. He turned the handle and opened it for them. "Here you go. A King's guest suite, er, rather a Queen's in your case. Bath and privies are down the hall to your right. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," said Elsa as they entered the room. The servants and guards put their baggage along the side of the wall and left.

"Ok, I'll have the cooks make some dinner for you." He hurried away.

Elsa pulled off her cloak. Sand rained down the tiled floor. "I guess we should change out of these."

Anna did the same and shook the sand off. "I wonder what happened to Shar. It seemed like she was in an awful hurry to leave."

Elsa stared at the sandstorm through the window. "I hope she's ok."

"Whoa... Elsa, check out this bed!" exclaimed Anna.

She turned around. Anna had pulled back layers of thin silk to reveal a round bed. Her sister sat down and bounced on it. "Be careful, Anna."

As soon as she said that, Anna's foot hit a delicate side table which toppled over to reveal a lever. "I wonder what this is?" Before she could stop her, her sister wiggled the lever. It shifted position. The bed moved and Anna fell on the floor.

"Anna!" cried Elsa as she rushed to her side.

"I'm ok... I'm ok... I just lost my balance." Her sister leaned on the bed and it moved in the direction of her lean. "Whoa!"

Elsa pushed against the bed left and right. It moved in the direction of her push. Her sister imitated her actions and then she grabbed a far edge and swung her arms. The bed rotated around.

Baby blue eyes grew wide with wonder. "It spins!"

Anna and a spinning bed were a recipe of trouble. Elsa stopped the bed and pulled the lever back to its original position.

"Hey! It doesn't move anymore!" complained Anna who pushed on the bed.

"We're not spinning while we sleep, Anna," said Elsa sternly as she moved the table back. "Let's get dressed."

They changed out of their travelling clothes and refreshed themselves. Eventually, Aladdin returned with servants and food. The servants laid out the food on a table, bowed and left the room.

"By the way, please use this." He pulled an ornate wooden box from his pocket and offered it to Anna.

"He says to wear it," translated Elsa.

"Thanks." Anna took the box and opened it. It had an amulet and earring similar to Shar's.

"Try putting it on," suggested Elsa. Her sister put the jewelry on.

"Do you understand me now?" asked Aladdin.

"Wow... did he just say..."

"You're wearing especially enchanted jewelry. The amulet changes your words so I can understand while the earring changes my words so that you can understand," explained Aladdin. "You may wear them while you're here, but you have to give 'em back or Jasmine will kill me. Same deal with yours, Queen Elsa."

Anna touched the amulet and earring. "Isn't this awesome, Elsa?"

"Yes, it is!"

"And another thing." He strode to a tall cabinet and opened it to reveal clothes in typical Arendic fashion. "Shar said that you'll be travelling light, so she asked to have these made for you, Queen Elsa. These are all yours. As for Princess Anna, I'll send for a seamstress to get your measurements so we can make you a set." He gestured towards the table. "Please eat!

"Thank you." Elsa sat down on the bench by the table. "I guess Shar wasn't kidding when she said it's a city of enchantment."

Anna sat down next to her. "This looks great! What is it?"

Aladdin sat down across from them and explained each dish. They sampled a little bit of everything. Eventually, they had their fill.

"This is so good that it's wrong!" exclaimed Anna as she bit into her fifth piece of baklava.

Alarmed that her sister would be bouncing off the walls in a sugar rush, Elsa said, "You've had too many sweets, Anna. You shouldn't eat any more."

"I know... just one more piece?" implored her sister.

Elsa sighed. "Fine..." She turned to their host. "Thank you for the meal, Emir Aladdin."

"No, problem! I'm just here to see that you ladies are taken care of."

Although he seemed a bit unrefined, he had a sweet charm about him. "By the way, where is the red river?"

"Red river?"

"I heard a saying about a flowing red river."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side sheepishly. "Well... it's not so much a place as it is... a thing that happens."

"So it's a natural event, like rain?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Where does it happen?"

"Erm... it's not so much where... it's more like who. It, er... happens to women." He gave a wide, embarrassed smile.

Elsa blinked and guessed his meaning. She stood up and went to the window. Through the layers of swirling sand, the crescent moon shone reddish brown against the dark sky. Quickly, she opened her bags and pulled out several scroll cases. She opened each one until she found Master Vernart's report. She read it aloud and faced Aladdin. "This is about Shar, isn't it?"

His shoulders slumped down as he sighed. "Yeah, it is."

Elsa paled as she remembered the chill she felt. "Her magic is out of control. Is she going to be all right?"

He shrugged. "She told me that she goes into the desert until it's over."

"What's going on?" asked Anna in a confused voice.

For a few moments, Elsa thought about how to explain it in simple terms. "Shar got her monthly and it's causing this sandstorm. It'll stop when her monthly is done."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Anna. Her head turned towards the window. "And I thought I had it bad."

Despite tension within her, Elsa laughed at Anna's comment which caused Aladdin to laugh along with her. Just then, a ripped tent fabric scrapped across the window.

"Just how bad can it get?" asked Elsa.

He shrugged. "She hasn't been this close to Agrabah before, so I dunno for sure. I've heard about really bad sandstorms in the deep desert. It's hard to tell if the stories are real though."

"We have to start somewhere."

"I heard it spreads out as much as a league."

"Were we one league away where you found us?"

"I don't think so."

Elsa looked out the window. Ripped tents were draped across some rooftops. Torn off branches were blown around as if they were mere feathers in the wind. "What if she is too close to a city?"

His face grew serious. "I've heard that the wind is so strong that it tears roofs off. Sand piles up and buries small houses."

"Elsa, she told me that she can sink a city," said Anna with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, she can probably do that. But if this happens over a city, probably a third of it will be buried after the storm is over," said Aladdin.

Anna held her hand. "Maybe we should check on her."

He waved his hands. "No, no... You should stay here. You're our guests and it's dangerous out there. Jasmine and I will deal with it."

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand and her sister squeezed back. It somehow felt very reassuring. Anna nodded. She made up her mind. "You just said the city might be buried in sand. I think I can help."

Dark eyebrows rose. "You can? That'll be great if you could. Wait, what am I saying? See, you're our guests..."

"She's my friend," interrupted Elsa.

He exhaled a deep breath and stood up. "Well, that changes things. Friends should help each other." He took their cloaks from the pegs where they hung and handed it to them. "Grab your headdresses too." He strode to the door and opened it.

They filed out of the room and followed Aladdin up to a tower. They entered a small room. The carpet was in the middle of the room surrounded by half a dozen girls. Each girl was doing something different to the carpet. One was brushing its tassels, another was sweeping a feather dusty over its center while another was mending an unravelled edge.

"Hey Carpet, Shar's in trouble. Can you help?"

A free tassel formed a thumbs up sign. The carpet rose up and wrapped itself lightly over each girl who giggled and returned a hug.

"You dog, you..." chided Aladdin as the girls filed out. He grabbed a lamp and extinguished the candle inside before hooking it to his belt. He turned to them. "So are both of you coming?"

"Yes," they replied together.

He tightened his headdress and adjusted his cloak. He patted the carpet. "Lie down on each side. I'll lie in the middle so I can make sure you won't fall off."

They obeyed and Aladdin secured the straps around the three of them. The carpet hovered over the floor and moved toward a window.

Aladdin reached over and grabbed a bolt. "You ladies ready?"

"I'm ready," said Elsa as calmly as she could.

"I'm good to go," said Anna with unmistakable excitement.

"Hold on tight!" He slid the bolt and pushed the windows out.

The carpet flew into a maelstrom of sand. Aladdin held on to their waists.

"Up! Don't fight it!" He yelled against the gale.

The carpet didn't rise in a straight line. Instead, it flew along each gust of wind. They rose higher and higher into the dark sky. Eventually, they flew high enough to be away from the stronger winds. Elsa's jaw dropped when she saw the brown mass beneath them under the light of the moon. It seemed like a giant cloud of swirling dust.

"She's going to be in the middle of that," said Aladdin. "So all we have to do is get to there."

"How do we find the center?" asked Elsa.

"I was hoping you might have some ideas."

"If only we could see it better. There's not enough light from the moon," said Anna.

An idea popped into Elsa's mind. "Perhaps, we can see in another way." Carefully, she sat up and extended her hands.

Anna put an arm around her waist. "I've got you, Elsa."

She smiled at her sister gratefully. In her mind, she imagined a large snow cloud over the maelstrom. When it was large enough, she let it go. Snow flurried down into the strong winds and was carried along. Elsa closed her eyes to sense the path of the snow within the maelstrom. Slowly, a rotating swirl formed in her mind. She noticed a place where less snow was carried. "I think I know where the center is." She guided them to the location.

Aladdin huffed and looked down. "Now we just need to get through that."

"I'll take care of it." Elsa created a large ice shield around them. "Just drop down."

Slowly, the carpet descended. The wind howled against the shield and dust coated its surface. Aladdin unhooked the lamp from his belt and lit it.

He moved the lamp to the edge of the carpet and peered down. "I see something."

They landed next to a small domed house. They walked around the house, but they didn't find a door. Aladdin banged on the walls, but didn't get any response.

"She might be asleep," he said.

"How do we get in? There's no door," said Anna.

"We should move her first. Which way is Agrabah?" asked Elsa.

Aladdin pointed his thumb towards his back. "I think the city was right behind us when we went down."

Elsa spread her arms. "I hope this works." Walls formed around them. She imagined a plate of ice two feet below them. Next she imagined a wide ice road originating from the plate underneath and leading away from the city. Then she swept her hands forward. The ground shook and they rose in an incline of two feet. Runners formed under the sled and it slid along the ice road.

"Whoa, Elsa... this is amazing," said Anna as she peeked over the front wall.

Elsa exhaled a deep breath. "Now for the hard part." A giant ice shovel appeared and cleared sand along the wall of the house. She created a small tunnel under the house and drove a small ice spike through the floor. With a small snowman, she peeked inside the house. In the dimly lit room, she saw something huddled in the center. "She's inside. I'll make a door." Several ice spikes later, a new 'door' was made.

"By the sands, you can certainly make a lot of noise," said Shar who turned on her side to face them. She was curled up in a fetal position.

"Sorry," apologized Elsa as she knelt next to her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm not injured." She grimaced. "My Emir, I begged you not to bring them here."

Aladdin set the lamp on the floor. "Your friends wanted to see you."

"Friends?" Her bloodshot, reddish brown eyes stared at him.

"Friends." He nodded. "You have some, you know."

Shar closed her eyes. "Too few. Why are you here, Elsa?"

"I heard about the desert demon story. You're too close to the city so I'm moving you."

"Moving me?"

"Your house is on a sled right now. It's moving away from the city."

The lady noble laughed weakly. "Incredible, Elsa! Thank you for moving me."

"Do you need anything?" asked Anna.

"A bit of food and water. I'm sorry. I thought I had a few more days. I was careless."

"Can't you meditate or something to stop this?" asked Elsa.

"I'M TRYING!" shouted Shar. Cracks radiated from her across the stone floor and the house shook, causing sand to fall from the ceiling. She covered her face with her hand. "Sorry... I feel really bad right now." She exhaled a long breath. "I've tried meditating but I can barely concentrate with this headache. The best I can do is pull it back and prevent it from spreading out."

"By the agreement, you're going to be in Arendelle for a year. How do you plan to handle this?" asked Elsa coldly.

"I found an island north of Arendelle. I was planning to go there and wait it out."

"You had better or I'll be forced to blast you into the sea."

"Elsa!" cried Anna in horror.

Elsa winked at Anna and the horrified expression on her sister's face melted away.

"It's getting late," said Aladdin hastily. "I'll take care of Shar. You ladies need to get some rest. You've been travelling all day."

Elsa stood up. "Let me make an ice tower over this house so you can get here safely, then we'll head back."

He grinned broadly. "That would be great!"

After the ice tower was made, they went back to the palace. The wind and sand was much less than before. Aladdin escorted them to their room. "When you wake up, just tell the servant by the door. I'll come and get you for breakfast. Jasmine will want to see you."

"Good night, Emir Aladdin," said Elsa. Anna did the same.

"Good night, Your Majesties."

"He's an interesting fellow, isn't he?" said Anna as she shook the sand off her cloak.

Elsa nodded. "He sort of reminds me of Eugene."

"Yeah... he does!"

Feeling tired, they quickly prepared for bed. They slipped under the silky covers which felt cool against the hot weather.

Anna snuggled against her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for bringing me along, Elsa. It was a long trip, but I had a lot of fun."

Elsa kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're here." Then she placed a lingering kiss on both her cheeks. "This is to make up for yesterday since Shar was in the room."

"That's right!" Her sister leaned in and kissed both her cheeks twice.

"Why twice?" asked Elsa as warmth spread over her cheeks.

Her sister giggled. "I just felt like it."

"Silly..." She slipped her hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "Good night, my princess."

"Good night, Elsa."

* * *

In the morning, they prepared for breakfast and notified the servant. A few minutes later, Aladdin arrived and he escorted them down to the lower level.

"We'll be having breakfast in the garden," said Aladdin.

As they rounded a corner, a red bird flew towards them.

"Good morning, Iago," greeted Aladdin.

To Elsa's surprise, the bird responded, "Good morning, Al."

"How's it flapping?"

"Same as always... wait, what have we here?" He hovered near Anna and bowed. "Oh, what a rare beauty! Such fine red hair the likes I've never seen! Do you migrate here often?"

"Uh... thanks..." replied Anna nervously taking a step back. "I've never been complimented by a bird before."

He gestured towards Anna. "Iago, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle. Princess Anna, this is Iago, one of my friends and occasional adviser to the court."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. Do you like dates? I know this lush oasis with the sweetest dates in Agrabah."

Aladdin cleared his throat and moved Iago in front of Elsa. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Iago bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." He flew under Aladdin's hand and hovered near Anna again. "Your hair looks so lovely. How often do you groom it?"

A servant rounded the corner and almost ran into them. He bowed. "My Emir, the Grand Vizier would like to see you regarding that law you proposed."

"Ok, I'll be right over." He moved between Iago and Anna. "Iago, Jasmine is waiting for them. Please bring them to the garden and tell Jasmine that I'll be there soon." In a wheedling voice, he added, "They're serving fresh dates."

"Really? All right, I'll take them there."

"Thanks, buddy." He followed the servant.

"Follow me, please," said Iago.

"Wait... that's the way we came," said Anna.

Iago gestured with a wing. "He was leading you down this way?" He squawked in derision. "This is the long way. He's been here for years, and he still gets lost, that boy. This other way is shorter."

He led them down another corridor to a hall with portraits. "Here we have the former members of the Royal Family. On your left is the founder of the Royal line, Sultan I. The next one over is Sultan II."

Iago talked about some portraits as they walked down the hall. When they neared the end of the hall, he hovered next to a picture of a young girl. "This is the most recent addition, and the most tragic. Lady Sharmeen, cousin to the Sultana, died in the desert at the age of 12. All they found were her torn and bloody clothes, such as the one painted here."

"What do you mean that she's dead? We just saw her last night," said Anna in an incredulous voice.

"You probably met Sharma, her older sister," said Iago. "The names are similar."

Anna opened her mouth, but Elsa grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. Her sister stared at her for a few moments and shut her mouth. As Iago flew ahead, Anna slowed her pace, forcing Elsa to slow down as well.

Her sister leaned close to her ear. "This trip is getting more and more interesting."

Elsa was so shocked that she didn't know what to say. She glanced at the portrait. If Lady Sharmeen was dead, who was this woman who claimed to be her?

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

-= _Beware the Roving Eyes_ =-

Cyberano: (typing on tablet while on a plane)

With a sigh of resignation, she nipped the tip of the strawberry.  
"All of it!" demanded her sister with a pout.  
Her lips carefully touched the fruit and her teeth attempted to pull it away her sister's finger tips. Despite her efforts, her lips lightly brushed her fingertips. She felt her face warm up and turned slightly away as she chewed.

Chatty Passenger: What are you writing?  
Cyberano: Er, just a story for my friend. (flips tablet over)  
Chatty Passenger: What is it about?  
Cyberano: (sweatdrop) Monster High. It's about a high school with vampires and werewolves  
Chatty Passenger: That's nice. Are you a writer?  
Cyberano: No, this is just a hobby. Excuse me, looks like the bathroom is available. Gotta go.  
Cyberano: (to self) I guess I shouldn't write risque scenes on the plane.


	10. First Flower

**Chapter 10: First Flower**

They entered an enclosed oasis. Anna looked around in wonder. Tall palm trees provided shade over a carved wooden table and chairs. Exotic plants surrounded the dining area. A dark skinned woman with a slight resemblance to Lady Sharmeen stood by the table. Compared to the lady noble's hair, this woman's hair reached past her waist and was secured by gold clasps.

"Welcome to Agrabah. I am Sultana Jasmine."

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This is my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Where is my Emir, Iago?"

"He's talking to the Grand Vizier. Something about a law. He said it'd be quick."

"Thank you. You may leave."

"I was hoping I could have..." The Sultana gave the bird a hard stare. "I'm goin'... I'm goin'..." He flew back into the palace.

The Sultana spoke a little louder. "I require privacy." At her words, several concealed guards filed out of the garden. Behind some bushes, Anna noticed some movement. There was a low growl and another guard climbed a nearby tree and leapt over a wall. She gestured towards the table. "Please sit."

"What was that?" asked Anna apprehensively.

"Rajah. He's just making sure my orders were followed." As if on cue, a large tiger stalked out of the bushes and sat down next to the Sultana. Yellow eyes stared at them. Their host knelt down and hugged his head affectionately. "I raised him since he was a cub. Don't worry. He won't harm you. Would you like to pet him?"

"Really?" Suddenly, there was a slight chill in the air. Anna reached over and touched her sister's hand which curled tightly around hers. She asked her sister, "May I?"

"Lie, Rajah." The tiger obeyed and lowered his head between his forelegs. The Sultana put an arm around his head. "He won't bite. I promise."

Slowly, Elsa's fingers uncurled and she nodded. Anna approached cautiously on the Sultana's side and knelt down. She reached out and touched the tip of its ear with her finger. The ear wiggled. Lightly, she patted its head and a slow thrum issued from its throat.

"He likes you," said Sultana Jasmine smiling.

Anna quickly glanced at her sister who seemed to have relaxed a bit. Elsa sat down so she stopped petting and sat down next to her. Sultana Jasmine sat across from them while Rajah lay by her side.

"Did you pass the Hall of Remembrance?"

"Yes, we did," replied Elsa.

"Did Iago tell you about the last portrait?"

The air felt a bit chilly for a moment. Her sister answered. "Yes, he did."

"That's too bad. My husband will tell you about the circumstances. I'm sorry that you heard about it this way, so please, let's put it aside and enjoy our meal." She gestured to the food. "As you can see, this half of the table is local dishes while the other half is our attempt to prepare Arendic food. I hope you like it."

"Thank you for your consideration," said Elsa. "Since we are here, we would be delighted to partake in an Agraban meal."

"I won't be offended if you prefer to eat foods that you're used to. You're our guests so we want you to be comfortable."

The Sultana told them about each entree, fruit and drink. They were treated to a myriad of delicious flavors. A few minutes later, Aladdin arrived and sat next to his wife.

"My dear, Iago gave them a tour of the Hall," said his wife casually.

"Oh... he did..." He scratched his chin and gave an embarrassed smile. "I was planning to give you ladies a proper tour after breakfast. There's more interesting places to see in the palace than that."

They spent the rest of breakfast talking about various cultural differences. Meanwhile, Anna kept a careful but discreet watch on Elsa. Iago's revelation seemed to have unsettled her and her sister appeared to be tenser.

"So you didn't have to marry before taking the crown?" asked Sultana Jasmine.

Elsa shook her head. "Arendelle has no such law barring an heir from being crowned."

Sultana Jasmine's hand reached over and held her husband's. "I envy you. If it wasn't for my father's kind understanding, I wouldn't have been able to marry the one I love, much less be Sultana. When do you plan to marry?"

"I want to be comfortable in my role as Queen before I become a mother."

At her sister's words, a deep ache formed in Anna's heart. The idea of Elsa marrying filled her with dread.

A look of pity formed on the Sultana's face. "I hope you find someone you can be happy with." She turned to her. "What about you, Princess Anna?"

"Marry? Me? Um... I'm not sure." She glanced at her sister.

The Sultana's eyes softened. "Take your time, Your Highness. There's no need to rush."

Anna wondered about the Sultana's reaction to Elsa's answer. Elsa didn't say anything about any romantic interests and spoke about being a mother. What did she mean?

After breakfast, they adjourned to a meeting room to discuss the trade agreement and their schedule for the visit. When they were done, they bid the Sultana farewell and went with Aladdin to see the cisterns. To travel there, they recruited the services of the magic carpet.

Once they were airborne, Anna asked, "How is Shar?"

"She's doin' ok. I guess you know, huh?"

"I'm not sure what we know," said Elsa icily.

Aladdin looked at them seriously. "Do you trust me?"

Anna stared at his guileless face. "Yes."

"Our plan was to tell you when you arrived at the palace, but y'know what happened. I didn't want to tell you without her there to fill in the details. So here's the deal. When she was around twelve, her dad set her up with a distant relative. The guy was like thirty or something, but he was rich."

"Twelve? That's young!" exclaimed Anna.

"Yeah, it's pretty common. I heard it has something to do with a dowry and getting business connections. They don't get married right away though. She'll probably get hitched around fifteen or sixteen. Anyway... Shar didn't like it, so she ran away. Well, her dad didn't like that, so he beat her when she got caught. She tried running away again, and that's when her magic first showed up. A sandstorm appeared in the middle of the city. Her dad was chasing her in an alley and then a wall fell on him. He's been in a coma since."

"That's terrible!" cried Anna, pressing her hands on her cheeks in shock.

"That's not the worst part. Shar ran into the desert. She wanted to lose herself there." Sadness filled his easy going face. "However, her older sister, Sharma found her. Sharma faked her death by making it seem that wolves got her. They went to her youngest brother, Humam, who was stationed out in the desert. Together, they raised Shar in secret and helped her control her magic. So to everyone else, Shar is dead. Only me, Jasmine, Sharma and Humam know that she still lives. I trust you ladies. I'm gonna trust you not to mention her name around here."

"Then how come she introduced herself with her real name as an ambassador to Agrabah?" asked Elsa.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She does hold a rank as ambassador but under another name, Vizier Jal."

"I see... that explains why she dresses like a man," said Elsa thoughtfully.

They arrived at a wide plain outside the city walls. Squat domes littered the plain and they landed near one. Aladdin put his foot on top of a dome which was about fifty feet across. "Each one of these is a cistern that's about as deep as the height of the city wall. If Shar were here, she'd open it and have you fill it with snow."

"I can still do that, but I'd like to verify the width and depth of each one."

"Be my guest." He gestured towards the cistern

With an ice spike, her sister punched a hole in the dome and created an ice pole that descended into the cistern. When it hit the bottom, she marked the top of the pole and lifted it out of the cistern. As they agreed, Anna recorded the height and width on a piece of parchment. Her sister put her hand near the hole and streams of snow flowed down into the cistern.

"There. I made a cloud inside that will snow for two days or until the cistern fills."

"That's great! I was afraid you weren't going to be able to fill these till Shar gets back."

"I'm curious. I could just make it snow over the river instead of filling these."

"It's Shar's idea. The river runs through a lot of other countries, so you'd just be doing them a favor and you won't be compensated for your efforts. These cisterns are insulated, so we can track how much snow you give and how much water we use in a month. Based on that, we can adjust the trade terms."

They measured around twenty cisterns before going back to the palace for lunch and to have Anna measured for clothes. After that, Aladdin gave them a tour of the Palace and notable landmarks in the city. When they were done, he escorted them back to their rooms.

"I don't recommend going out on your own and exploring the city. Noble ladies are supposed to be with a male escort or bodyguards. If you want to go out, tell the servant to get me. I'm gonna check on Shar now, so you ladies rest up before the feast."

Pushing aside the silk canopy, Anna sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She plopped down on the silk covers and relished its cool texture against her skin.

"That's not very lady-like, my princess," said Elsa as she lay down next to her.

Her heart was filled with a warm glow. When Kai called her princess, he said it with respect and devotion. When Capt. Vozz said it, his tone indicated obedience and honor. However, when Elsa said it, her voice had an endearing cadence with implied possession emphasized with the word 'my'.

Anna snuggled closer. "So... what are we supposed to do at this feast?"

With a twinkle in her eye, her sister replied, "I act Queen-like and you act Princess-like. Can you manage that?"

She snorted. "Of course, I can!"

Elsa face palmed with an air of long suffering patience. "After hearing the complaints of the palace staff about your adventures, sometimes I wonder..."

Her face flamed with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to... things just happened..." She decided to change the subject by tickling.

"Stop! No! Hahahaha Ahahahaha!"

Her laugh was like music to her ears so her fingers decided to coax more notes from the wriggling snow instrument before her. Unfortunately, the instrument decided to retaliate. In the process of rolling about the bed, her foot hit the table again and the lever engaged. The bed began to spin. After many minutes of tickling they lay on the bed breathless and very, very dizzy.

"I think I'm going to faint... the room is moving around," said Anna as her eyes tried to adjust to the constantly changing perspective.

Elsa closed her eyes. "I think you moved that lever again. I'll get it."

A few seconds later, the bed stopped. Anna looked over the side of the bed and managed to see a small version of Olaf but with ice arms instead of twigs. Its hands were on the lever which was moved back to its original position.

"Oh, so you used that trick," said Anna.

"Someone else had to do it, since I'm too dizzy to get up."

Anna rolled over to her sister and snuggled against her. "I'm dizzy too. I don't want to get up."

"We have to get ready for the feast."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"We can probably find something in the cabinet."

"Maybe you can make me a dress?"

"I need colored water."

"Oh well... so much for that idea."

After their dizziness went away, they rummaged through the cabinet. Most of it was in shades of blue and black since the clothes were originally intended for Elsa. Much to Anna's dismay, the low neckline gowns were out of the question since the chest area sagged.

While they were looking through the clothes, Anna gathered her courage and asked, "This morning, you said something about being a mother. What did you mean by that?"

Elsa turned slightly to examine a dress. "As queen, it is my duty to provide an heir. When I was eighteen, Father gave me a list of possible husbands. I'll choose when I'm ready."

It was then that she understood the Sultana's reaction. Elsa would only marry to have an heir. Her heart ached at the idea of Elsa having an arranged marriage. "If you need an heir, I'll marry Kristoff and give you one!"

The temperature of the room seemed to drop and her sister looked at her sternly. Specks of icy blue appeared in those deep blue eyes. "Didn't you promise me that you would marry for love?"

"Yes, I did, but... if I can help you in any way..."

"No! Not like that! I want you to be happy, Anna. This is my duty. Let me bear it." She took down a dress from the cabinet. "For royalty like us, it is better to choose a partner who can help keep the bloodline pure or have some political connections. I want you to choose whoever you want to marry. Don't worry about me."

"Have you... decided who you want to marry?" Her voice sounded timid.

Elsa glanced at her. Blue eyes gazed into each other. Her sister looked away and began unbuttoning the dress. "No. I need more time. I'll decide after a few years."

They settled on a blue gown with a high neckline and added more padding, much to Anna's embarrassment.

"That doesn't look so bad," said Elsa with an ill-concealed smirk.

"You're enjoying this far too much," pouted Anna as she viewed her reflection in the mirror.

Her sister hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Warmth flowed across her face.

"Oh! Now you're even more beautifuller! We should add a bit of rouge here." The back of Elsa's fingers caressed her cheek lightly, causing her skin to tingle.

"Elsa! You stinker! Stop teasing me!" complained Anna, but her sister was already opening the cosmetics kit. When she held up the brush with such an expectant look on her face, Anna's will crumbled.

"There." Elsa gently turned her to face the mirror.

Anna gazed at her reflection. Elsa had applied light rouge, which hid some of her freckles so her cheeks seemed smoother. "I like it. Thanks! What about you? Are you just going to wear your regular ice gown?"

Elsa stepped back as streams of snow swirled around her. "Oh, I was thinking of a new look. Maybe some shoulder pads... glittering ice jewelry... how about a chest piece... and a tall staff. Then I'll top it off with a fancy tiara."

Anna's jaw dropped at the sight. The shoulder pads stuck out, making her look more imposing. Bracelets, rings and long earrings were all over the place. On her chest was a large crystal snowflake. The tiara was studded with sparkling ice crystals. In her right hand, she held an ornate ice staff with a swirling stream of snow contained in a clear globe.

Crossing her arms, Anna shook her head. "Uh-uh... I'm not going in there if you're gonna wear that. Waaaaay too flashy."

Elsa peered at her reflection. "You're right. Not really my style. It is a bit hot though." She waved her hand and her gown was restored, except that the skirt was knee-high and sleeves were shorter.

Anna waved her hands in protest. "No way! That's just as bad! I don't want men looking at you!"

Her sister laughed and reconstructed her usual ice gown. "Then normal me it is."

Aladdin came to fetch them when the feast was ready. At their entrance, their names were announced and guests cheered in welcome. They were seated to the right of Sultana Jasmine. An army of servants served entree after entree, followed by trays of dessert. Meanwhile, entertainment consisted of dancing girls and acrobatics with animals such as monkeys, elephants, tigers and lions.

Whenever large animals appeared, sometimes Anna felt a chill in the air, so she would reach over and squeeze Elsa's hand. The anxious look on her sister's face melted away. The feast lasted for at least three hours. When the Sultana bid everyone good night, Aladdin escorted them back to their room and wished them good night. Tired from the day's activities, they prepared for bed as usual.

Anna took out the book of foreign tales from her bag. "Do you want to me to read you a story?"

"All right." Elsa held out her hand for the book.

"No, no..." Anna slipped into bed and patted her lap. "I'll read the story."

"Oh... I misunderstood. I must be tired..."

"So let me read to you this time."

Her sister laid her head on her lap. Her hand stroked those platinum blonde locks and twirled some around her finger. It felt cool and silky. With her other hand, she held the book at its first page.

"From Zero to Hero by Wulotorius Deusnysius. Once upon a time, a beautiful boy was born to the king of the gods and his wife. However, the brother of the gods was afraid of the boy, because the three Fates of Fortune foretold that the boy will interfere with his future. The brother had been planning for a long time to overthrow the king. To get rid of the boy, he fed him fruit that made him mortal. Because of his mortality, the boy could no longer stay in heaven and was cast down to the mortal realm."

The story told of how the boy was found and raised. Even though he was mortal, he had superhuman strength which he used to pass many trials that were secretly created by his traitorous uncle. With each success, many people came to love him and called him a hero.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by Elsa.

"Wake up, sleepy head! Some storyteller you are! You fell asleep while reading last night," chided her sister.

Anna yawned. "It's morning already?"

"Yes. We have to get ready for breakfast."

They prepared for breakfast and ate with the Sultana and the Emir. After breakfast, they went to the cisterns again to fill more of them. For lunch, they went back to the palace and enjoyed lunch with the Sultana. Next, they went to a room where a variety of tradable goods were displayed. For two hours, they discussed pricing and quantities. For Anna, this was the most boring part of the trip so far as her sister negotiated for certain terms which she didn't understand why.

When they finally left the room, Anna almost felt like skipping with joy but restrained herself. The Sultana bade them farewell to hold court. A servant came with a message that Agent Bezil requested an audience, so she and Elsa talked to him privately. After Elsa received his report, they met with Aladdin.

The next item on their schedule was a visit to a wise adviser who was recommended by Shar. For this, they rode on the magic carpet and travelled into the desert. About an hour later, they arrived at a series of rocky hills. The carpet landed on a ledge by a dimly lit cave. Aladdin went in the cave first, followed by a nervous Elsa.

"Hello! It's me, Aladdin!"

"Welcome, Aladdin. It has been a while," echoed a soft raspy voice from within the cave. Anna squinted at the darkness and managed to see a very old man with a long beard and light clothing.

Anna sighed and prepared to wait under the shade of the entrance. Elsa would probably talk to the adviser for a while. Her eyes wandered over the sweeping landscape. Various shapes of cliffs and rock faces lined up against a blue horizon. The sand dunes seemed like waves in between pockmarked hillsides. At the bottom of the cliff was a small oasis with palm trees protecting a precious spring. Meanwhile, Aladdin spoke to the old man.

"How are you, Elder Halim?"

"I am well."

"Did you get Shar's message?"

"Yes. How is she?"

He hesitated. "She's unable to get away right now, so I came in her place. I brought the young lady with me."

"Ah! How blessed I am to meet such a one!"

Anna heard footsteps and felt rough hands touch her own. She turned to see a wizened old face.

"Such spirit! It makes me feel young to be in its presence."

"Uh... excuse me?"

"Be patient, child. All will be revealed to you in due time."

Anna stared at Aladdin with appeal in her eyes. The Emir just shrugged with his palms out in bewildered helplessness. Meanwhile, Elsa stood there with her mouth agape.

"I think you have me confused with..."

"Come! You have much to learn!" He tugged at her left hand with surprising strength. Off-balanced, she stumbled along after him down a path to the oasis below.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"It is time to learn about yourself." He changed his grip so that his hand was behind the back of her hand. He guided her hand across the soft leaves of the plants along the edge of the spring until they made a complete circle around the spring. With his other hand, he plucked a berry and put it in her hand.

"Taste their joy; though the land is cruel, they yearn to grow."

Anna bit into the berry. Her tongue was tickled by its tart and sweet flavor. He scooped up water and cupped her other hand. He transferred the water into her palm, trapping a tiny fish that wriggled.

"Feel the water of life and be one with its flow."

Still with her in tow, he hopped over stones to a small sandbar in the middle of the spring. In struggling for balance, her hand tipped and the fish dropped into the spring. The old man sat down on the sandbar, pulling her down with him. This time, he dumped a handful of sand in her left hand. In the middle of her right palm, he put a small bud.

"Listen until you understand and feel the land in the palm of your hand."

He closed his eyes and began to hum softly. Anna stared at her hands and then at Aladdin and Elsa who stood beyond the plants surrounding the oasis. Her sister's gaze fell on the old man and the concern melted from her face. She moved slowly through a gap in the bushes, as if she didn't want to disturb anything. At the edge of the spring, she knelt down and closed her eyes.

At the sight of her sister meditating, Anna's worry faded away and she relaxed. She rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. The sand in her left hand was a little moist and her fingers played with its texture. She could feel small roots mixed in. The bud in her right hand felt small and delicate. She wondered what kind of flower it was.

"If Elsa were a flower, she would have six graceful petals... pale ivory tinged with blue, just like a little snowflake," thought Anna as she pictured it in her mind. "She'd smell like a gardenia, but a bit more subtle. And her nectar..." Anna licked her lips. "...would be as sweet as honey."

Eventually, the humming stopped, but she still held the flower in her mind and imagined it tucked behind Elsa's ear. "She'd look so adorable," thought Anna smiling to herself. Then, she would hug her and kiss her and tell her how much she loved her.

"Oh, wonders of wonders, indeed..." whispered the old man in awe.

Anna opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her right palm. A tiny pale blossom nestled in its center. It had white petals with blue tips. The sand slipped down her left hand as it grew slack.

"This flower normally has five petals, but this one has six," said the old man as he cradled her right hand between his own.

A bee hovered nearby. Her initial reflex was to run away, but she fought the urge and covered the blossom instead. The bee circled her hands a few times before the Elder guided it toward a plant with similar white flowers clustered on top of long stems.

"There are more over there, little one. Let this one go." He turned to Anna, his weathered face smiling gently. "Take a bit of time each day to listen and feel. Come again whenever you wish." He hopped over the stones with uncanny agility for someone so old.

Anna stood up and wiped the sand off her left hand. "Wait, what about Elsa?"

The old man stood at the edge of the spring and looked at her sister. "There's no harm in being cautious." He walked to where Elsa stood and spoke seriously. "Be careful. She doesn't have the skill if she takes in your magic. Warn Shar as well."

"What do you mean? I don't understand," said Elsa.

"Don't give her your magic." The old man turned and began to walk up the path.

"Huh?" Anna's jaw dropped. "That's it? That's all you're going to tell her?"

"She has begun the path of discovering her true self. There is no better teacher than the truth." The Elder continued walking.

Carefully, Anna hopped over the stones and hurried to her sister. "I'm sorry, Elsa. This was supposed to be for you, but that old geezer just latched on to me." She sighed. "Why do I attract old men and birds?"

Her sister put her arm around her shoulders. "It's all right, Anna. He gave me feedback on my progress. I'm really happy about what he said."

"At least, I got a little something out of it." Anna uncovered the blossom and lifted it near Elsa's ear. Gently, she tucked it in her sister's hair. "There... it looks nice on you."

A slight blush appeared on her sister's cheeks. "Thank you."

Aladdin whistled. "We've stayed longer than I expected. We had better go, ladies, or we'll be late for dinner."

"Hold on. How long was I meditating?" asked Anna.

"I'd say at least an hour," he replied. The magic carpet found them and flew down.

As soon as Aladdin and Elsa turned their backs, Anna quickly licked her right middle finger. The nectar was as sweet as she imagined it to be. Her lips curved to a smug smile. When Elsa was seated, she sat next to her and slipped her hands around her arm. As the carpet rose into the sky, her sister moved the flower to her palm.

"You don't like it?" asked Anna, feeling anxious.

Elsa cupped the flower between her hands and created an ice globe around it. "I do. I like it very much, so I don't want to lose it while flying.

Warmth filled her heart as she watched her sister hold the globe protectively on her lap.

"So... what can you do?" asked Elsa.

Anna threw up her hands. "I'm not sure... he just dragged me around and made me touch things." She looked at the flower in the globe. "I don't know what happened."

"Didn't you feel anything?"

"Well... the sand was sort of wet... there were some roots."

"What about the flower?"

For a few moments, Anna debated about whether to tell Elsa what she was imagining about the flower. She shrugged and replied offhandedly, "I just wondered what kind of flower it was."

"That's it?"

"Yeah..."

"If you say so..." Her sister's fingers stroked the globe.

By the time they reached the palace, the sun had set half an hour ago. There was no feast this time, and dinner was just the four of them with servants weaving in with food and musicians playing relaxing music on flutes and on a triangular stringed instrument that was positioned over one's lap. Dinner topics ranged from clothes, weather and law.

"I'm phasing out chopping of hands as punishment, but I'm still getting some resistance," complained Sultana Jasmine with exasperation.

Her sister nodded. "I understand what you mean. I have some old councilors who stubbornly say, 'It was done this way in my day.' as if it's been set in stone."

"Don't you hate it when they act so all knowing? It really grates on my nerves."

"I couldn't agree more. If they keep insisting, I would say that I'll take their opinions under consideration and make a decision later. That stops the discussion cold."

"Interesting... I'll have to try such a delaying tactic next time."

Anna sighed. From across the table, she caught Aladdin's gaze. He shrugged good naturedly before plucking a grape and flicking it towards her. It hit her glass, bounced off a bowl and landed on her plate. She giggled into her hand and popped the grape in her mouth. When she plucked a grape, and imitated his hand position, Aladdin's mouth silently formed a word and he crossed his hands in an X. Disappointed, she stared at the grape at first. Then an idea formed in her mind. She could still show him a trick. Instead of flicking the grape across, she flicked it up and turned her head towards the ceiling to catch it in her mouth on the way down. The grape's arc was wider than she had expected, so she tilted the chair back to catch it. The grape fell into her mouth and she smiled at Aladdin in triumph.

Then the chair tumbled back. Then her hand grabbed the tablecloth. Then dishes fell onto the floor. Then chaos ensued. A nearby servant slipped on the spilt sauces and dumped a tray of desserts on another servant who attempted to get out of the way, knocking the flute player into another. The other musician reached out to stop his fall and grabbed a hanging tapestry which fell down upon the rest of the musicians.

Immediately, Elsa was at her side. "Anna! Are you ok?"

Embarrassed, Anna got out of the chair. "I... uh... I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked her sister whose hands wandered over her limbs as if to reassure herself that she wasn't broken.

Aladdin picked up the chair and wiggled it slightly. "Looks like it's a bit wobbly. I'm so sorry. I'll have it replaced." He winked at Anna.

Anna exhaled with relief. "It seemed to rock a bit, but I thought I'd just sit closer to the edge."

"Next time, please let me know if anything's wrong. There's no need to hold back," said the Sultana, her face showing her concern. She clapped and spoke to the servants. "Clean this up."

"We can have dessert on the balcony," suggested Aladdin.

"That's a good idea," agreed Sultana Jasmine.

He led them to a large balcony which overlooked the city. Burly servants brought out two tall torch lamps and lit them while female servants arranged the table and placed their dessert portions. The conversation centered on desserts and Elsa demonstrated her magic with the creation of simple ice cream using milk and honey. Both Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine were delighted at the cool taste.

After dinner, Aladdin took them see Lady Sharmeen. She tried to sit up but grimaced in pain, so he propped her against the wall with cushions. The room was no longer sparse and she had a cot to lie on. Along the wall, there were bags of food and water.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you back," apologized the lady noble.

Aladdin patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them. You take care of yourself."

"In a couple of days, I'll be fine. I'll return to Arendelle as soon as possible."

"Emir Aladdin is right. Don't push yourself," said Anna.

"I thank you for your concern."

"Anna is right. It wouldn't do if my instructor isn't there to give me a good challenge," said Elsa with a teasing smile.

Lady Sharmeen laughed lightly. "Then I'd better be in top condition when I return. Enjoy your short break and be prepared when I come back. Safe journey to all of you."

They bid Lady Sharmeen good night and went back to the palace. Aladdin escorted them back to their rooms. "Please expect to wake up around dawn so we can make the most of daylight."

"We will. Good night, Emir Aladdin," replied Elsa.

"Good night," said Anna.

"G'night, ladies." He sauntered away.

Anna plopped herself down on the bed. "I'm so tired... I wasn't expecting to sit so much."

Elsa laid down next to her and yawned. "We're not on vacation, Anna, at least for me. I had work to do." Then she added hastily. "But I'm glad that you're here."

Anna looked at her guiltily. "Was I... in your way?"

Her sister hugged her tightly and stroked her back. "No! I'm really happy you're here. Did you have fun?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm having the bestest time!"

Elsa giggled. "Is bestest even a word?"

"Now it is!" said Anna snuggling closer and leaned against her sister's cool ice gown. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart. Meanwhile, her sister didn't say anything and gently stroked her hair. They lay quietly for a while until a crier announced the time.

"We should get ready for bed. We're leaving early tomorrow," said Elsa.

"Wow, two days sure went fast."

"We'll be back here in three months."

They bathed and prepared for bed. As she sat down on the bed, Anna noticed the lever under the bedside table. "Elsa, since we're leaving tomorrow, may we do one last spin?"

Her sister stared at the lever. Her hand twitched.

"Please?" Anna followed up with her best pleading face.

Her sister sighed and returned her smile. "All right." She sat down on the middle of the bed.

Excited, Anna moved the table and pushed the lever. She pushed the bed into a spin and hopped on. They took turns sitting up and attempting to stand while the other provided support. Giggling with dizziness, they collapsed into each other s arms.

Anna closed her eyes and stroked her sister's hair. "This is the King's suite, right?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why they have a bed like this."

Her sister didn't answer right away. "It must be a cultural thing. Anyway, we should go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Ok, but first..." Anna cupped her sister's face between her hands. She kissed her left cheek and then her right. "Good night, Elsa."

Elsa returned the kisses. The side of her index finger caressed her cheek. Blue sapphire eyes looked at her tenderly. "Thank you for the flower, my Princess."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You're welcome."

With a wave of her sister's hand, streams of snow floated to each candle and lamp. All were doused except one. Elsa kissed the top of her forehead and slipped her hands around her waist to draw her close. Anna tucked her head at the crook of her sister's neck and closed her eyes. The image of Elsa with the flower in her hair was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, they left Agrabah on the magic carpet. When the carpet got tired, they switched to a carriage. Unlike Lady Sharmeen, Aladdin opted not to travel after sunset, so they stayed at the best inn that they could find. Finally, they arrived in Arendelle in the late morning of the second day.

Aladdin held out his hand. "I don't think you'll need the amulet and earring anymore."

Anna and Elsa took off the magic jewelry and handed it to Aladdin. He wore a set and put the other set away. Their aunt and uncle were already waiting at the courtyard and approached them when they landed.

"Aunt Belle!" cried Anna as she hugged Princess Belle. As soon as she let go, her uncle gave her a great bear hug. "I missed you, Uncle Adam!"

"You were missed very much." He stepped aside and gestured to Kristoff.

Anna paled. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Kristoff. With the biggest smile she could manage, she hugged him. "Kristoff!"

"Anna!" He hugged her back and aimed for her lips but she turned her head at the last second so that he kissed the side of her lips instead. The memory of him biting a saliva coated carrot was still fresh in her mind. "I stopped seeing you when I made deliveries. How come you didn't tell me that you were going on a trip? I thought you got sick or something."

"I'm sorry. It was sort of a spur of the moment. We were a bit rushed on time, so I wasn't able to tell you."

He rubbed the back of his head. "So... uh... if you're not too busy this coming weekend, do you want to do something together? Y'know... to celebrate coming home..." His words trailed off.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, since you like horses, there's horse racing this weekend. Would you like to go?"

"Ok."

"Anna, we're going in now. Are you coming?" asked Elsa.

"In a minute!" called Anna over her shoulder. She faced Kristoff. "I've got to go. We have Agraban royalty with us."

"I better not hold you up." He kissed her on the cheek this time. "I'll see you later."

Anna waved. "Bye." She hurried after her sister and fell in step next to her.

"Who was that?" asked Elsa.

"Who was who?"

"That man you were talking to."

"That's Kristoff."

"Who is he?"

"Don't you remember? He was next to us when I thawed. I introduced you to him."

"Oh." Her sister paused. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind."

"This isn't the first time, Elsa. I told you about him before."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I think I had something else on my mind."

They entered a reception room where the servants prepared some refreshments. For the next hour, their aunt and uncle chatted with Aladdin. When lunch was ready, they adjourned to the dining hall. Conversation was continued over familiar dishes of meats, fish and vegetables.

"We rarely have fish!" exclaimed Aladdin as he got another helping of salmon. "This tastes great!"

"I can ask my trade minister to explore the possibilities of shipping frozen fish to Agrabah."

He smiled widely. "That'll be great if it works out."

After lunch, Prince Adam said, "I'll handle things here for the rest of the day. Please get some rest."

"Thank you, Uncle," replied Elsa gratefully.

Kai escorted Aladdin to a guest room while Anna walked with Elsa back to the Queen's bedchamber. Once there, Anna flopped down on the bed with her arms out. "Home, sweet home!"

To her surprise, Elsa flopped down as well, her arm overlapping hers. It was rare to see her move without her usual grace. "I never thought I'd be so glad to come back to this room!"

At her words, Anna's heart twinged with a small ache. This room once defined the boundaries of Elsa's world for many long and lonely years. She attempted humor. "It's because I'm in it!"

Her sister turned on her side. Sapphire blue eyes watched her with affection. The back of her fingers caressed her cheek and cupped her face. "You're right."

Her heart skipped at her sister's unexpected behavior. Warmth spread across her cheeks as those deep blue eyes seemed to draw her in. Elsa inched forward. Her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes.

Her forehead tingled with the touch of a soft kiss. Strangely disappointed, she opened her eyes to see her sister's smiling face.

"I'm up for a nap. How about you?" said Elsa.

After sitting so long on the carpet, her muscles were relishing the familiar comfort of the bed. "Ok. May we take a bath first? I was sweating like crazy."

"Of course. I tried, but I couldn't beat the sun."

They bathed as usual and settled in the tub for a soak. Anna intertwined their fingers and leaned against her sister. "I missed this."

Elsa kissed her temple. "Me too."

They relaxed in the soothing waters longer than usual and paid for it with wrinkled fingers and toes. After drying up and brushing their hair, they settled into bed.

"Ah... our own bed feels nice..." said Anna as she snuggled against her sister.

"Our? Don't you mean MY bed?" said Elsa, emphasizing the word 'my'.

Flustered, Anna babbled for an excuse. "Um... of course, it's yours... I just... well... figuratively speaking, you know... since I'm here too." Her sister giggled and kissed her forehead. "Shall I get a bigger bed? Then it'll really be our bed."

Anna's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Since you sleep here every night anyway, we might as well be more comfortable."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" asked Anna with worry.

Elsa stroked her hair. "Not at all. It's just that this bed isn't made for two people."

Anna closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. "Our bed... I like the sound of that..."

They slept blissfully for a few hours and got up around dinner time. They had dinner with their aunt, uncle and Aladdin. After that, they went to the castle's private theater where performers put on a play about the adventures of Thor. It was getting late when the play finished, so they bid each other good night and headed back to their respective rooms.

The next day, they bid Aladdin farewell in the morning.

"I'll see you in three months, Your Majesties." The carpet rose as he waved to them.

"Quite an interesting young man," remarked Prince Adam as they walked back into the main hall.

"I don't sense any pretentious attitude, like some lords have," said Princess Belle.

"Elsa, how do you feel?" asked Prince Adam.

"I'm quite well, Uncle."

"That's good, because your Aunt and I would like to go home soon."

Elsa held his hand. "Of course, you do. I'm so sorry that you had to stay longer. When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow, if all is well with you. Let me return the scepter now."

"What are you doing today, Anna?" asked Princess Belle.

"I guess I'll go to my lessons."

"In that case, I'll ask Master Hugh to let me take over today. I'd like to spend some time with you, even if it's just lessons."

Joy filled her heart. Her Aunt Belle was a much more interesting teacher than Master Hugh. "I'd love that, Auntie! Let's go see him now!"

Master Hugh more than readily agreed to their suggestion and happily left the library muttering something about fertilizer research. They went to a private library room and began to study until lunch. For lunch, Prince Adam chartered a small boat, and they ate while admiring the scenery along the coast. By sheer luck, they spotted a group of dolphins frolicking some distance away. After lunch, they returned to studying. For the last half hour of study time, her aunt discussed a rather personal topic, clearly dropping hints which made Anna feel awkward and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for talking about this. I don't know if your parents ever talked to you about it, and since you're seeing a man right now, I thought I'd warn you in advance. Please exercise discretion," said Princess Belle.

Anna twiddled her fingers. "N-not at all, Auntie. It was umm... very interesting... and educational... very educational."

Her aunt piled up the books. "Let's get ready for dinner."

They had dinner as usual. After dinner, they went to the greenhouse for a moonlit dance.

Princess Belle went out of her way to get Olaf. "Olaf, please play 'Once Upon My Dreams'."

"Sure!" He grabbed the percussion sticks and began to play a charming and catchy melody. It was a bit faster than the other music that they danced to, but she felt that Elsa was good enough to lead it.

Elsa created Sindy's gown and gestured to the bottles. "What shall it be tonight, my Princess?"

Anna took a moment to form the image in her mind. "Sindy went to the balcony for some fresh air. She thought that she was alone, but a young man was on the balcony also. He was leaning on the wall near the door, so she didn't see him at first. He was wearing a black coat and pants with a purple vest and a silver sash. When the music began to play, he asked to dance with her on the balcony. So they danced under the moonlit sky."

"You're getting more and more creative," commented Elsa as she commanded streams of colored snow to form her outfit. "It's a good thing that I asked Kai to get water based inks of different colors."

As soon as Elsa was done with her outfit, Anna asked, "Do you mind if I try something crazy?"

Her sister smiled indulgently. "Go ahead."

Anna reached out and mussed up her sister's hair, so that spiky locks stuck out from the side. "There. All done."

Elsa offered her hand. "If milady doesn't mind, this balcony shall be our ballroom and this dance shall be ours alone."

Anna put her hand on top of hers. "Then let us claim this dance together."

Elsa swept her into the dance. Blue eyes gazed into each other while feet moved smoothly in time with the music. When they neared the center, Elsa broke eye contact and looked behind her. Anna quickly understood her intention. Keeping in step, they reversed direction away from the center. Anna didn't mind. She didn't want to part with Elsa yet.

Eventually, their aunt and uncle rounded the corner. Elsa reversed their direction again so that they danced ahead of them. The beat was faster, but Elsa lead the way smoothly, her deep blue eyes locked with her own. As their bodies swayed to the music, her heart raced with the rhythm, filling her with a rhapsody of bliss.

They danced two full circuits around the greenhouse before Elsa cut through the center and danced in the opposite direction of Prince Adam and Princess Belle. When they passed the center again, Elsa dipped her and spun her towards Prince Adam.

Her uncle caught her in his arms. He chuckled softly. "Elsa is a bit selfish today."

Anna looked away guiltily. She was being selfish too. For now, she decided to play along and giggled. "I was wondering when she'd let me go."

"I do have a great ballroom, but dancing under the moonlight among blooming flowers has a different kind of romantic feel to it. Don't you think so?"

"Yes... I guess it does," replied Anna, blushing when he mentioned the word romantic.

"Did you get the idea of dancing here from your parents?"

Her heart ached with a deep sense of loss. "I've never seen my parents dance here."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry, Anna. That was careless of me to mention them. Forgive me?"

"It's all right. I have Elsa now."

He grinned widely. "So you do. I think I'll have my outdoor garden paved and part of it enclosed so your aunt and I can dance under the moon too. We'll have to find someone to play music though."

"About that, has she been teaching Olaf new songs?"

"Yes. While you were away, she taught him quite a few songs, so he can play for us. I must admit that we danced here every night during your trip."

They passed the center and Prince Adam spun her towards Princess Belle. Her aunt led the way.

"You two are in top form tonight. We've been chasing you all over the greenhouse."

"Uh... thank you, Aunt Belle." Anna wasn't sure if that was a compliment. She decided to change the topic. "So... Uncle said that you taught Olaf some new songs."

"Yes. He learns quickly. I just sing a song a few times and he can play the melody."

"What else did you teach him?"

"Wishing for One Song, So There is Love, Beautiful Night and My True Love's Kiss."

Anna repeated the names to commit them to memory. Her aunt laughed at her efforts.

"Just ask Olaf, Anna. But if you're worried that you'll forget, I'll write it down for you."

"Thank you, Auntie! You're the best!"

They danced and changed partners until the clock tower rang nine times. Since Prince Adam and Princess Belle were leaving in the morning, they all prepared for bed. That night, she dreamt of dancing with Elsa under the moonlit sky.

* * *

The next morning, they met Prince Adam and Princess Belle at the courtyard with their retinue.

Elsa hugged Prince Adam. "Thank you very much for visiting, Uncle. I really appreciate your help."

He engulfed her in a great bear hug. "You're very welcome. Be a good queen, Elsa."

"I'll do my best."

Her Aunt Belle hugged her. "Keep up with your studies, Anna, and watch out for your sister."

"I will."

Her uncle hugged her next while her aunt hugged Elsa. "Take care of each other."

"You too, Uncle."

Prince Adam and Princess Belle went inside the carriage and waved as it pulled away. Hand in hand, they watched as their carriage went through the front gates and into the main road. When they could no longer see them, they walked back into the main hall.

"I'm going to miss them," said Anna her voice cracking.

Elsa put her arm around her shoulders. "I already miss them."

Tears rolled down her face and she leaned against her sister's shoulder. Instead of heading to court, Elsa turned toward the residential wing. Anna looked up to see a tear falling down her sister's cheek.

"Let's take a little break." Elsa said softly while blinking rapidly.

They went to the Queen's bedchamber where they sat on the bed and held each other quietly, letting their tears run their course.

Her sister caressed her cheek. "Anna..."

Those fingers made her skin tingle. She looked up. "Yes?"

"Don't put rouge on if you plan to cry. It looks so messy."

Her lips pouted. "You don't look great yourself either, Elsa!"

Her gentle laugh tickled her ears. Elsa stood up. "Let's wash up then."

After they refreshed themselves, Elsa prepared for court while she gathered her books for her lessons.

* * *

The days after followed a similar routine of their royal duties and spending time together during a break. Next weekend, Anna went with Kristoff to the horse races in the afternoon.

"I know a great spot!" Kristoff led her up a hill. At the top, they stopped under a tree and sat on a fallen log. The racetrack was at the bottom of the hill. Several rows of benches were near the track and were already full of well-dressed nobles. The rest of the incline was occupied by people sitting on picnic blankets. "Great view, huh?"

"Yeah, I could see everything up here." She squinted at the numbers on the side of the horses. "Which one is your favorite?"

He was writing on a piece of parchment. "Captain. He's Number 37."

A white horse with a pale blonde mane trotted into view. Somehow, the horse reminded her of Elsa. "What's number 69's name?"

"Buttercup," replied Kristoff with derision.

"Is the race starting soon?"

Kristoff peered around the racetrack. "Some of the stalls are still empty. I guess they might be ready in 15 minutes."

Anna stood up. "I want to check that horse out."

"I'll..." He stood up partway and looked worriedly at the crowd gathering below.

She understood. "Don't worry. My guards are with me, so if you want to stay here and keep our spot, I don't mind."

He sat down with relief. "Ok."

Careful not to step on anyone, Anna walked down the hill to the stalls. She approached Buttercup's groomer. "He's beautiful."

The groomer smiled at her. "Aye, but his owner's been upset. He hasn't won a single race."

Her hand hovered over the horse's back. "May I?"

"Be my guest, milady."

She ran her hand over his coat and then picked up a handful of oats from the bucket. She held the oats in her hand and wished him victory. Then she opened her hand and patiently waited as he nibbled the oats. When he was done, she patted him fondly on his cheeks. "Do you best!"

The horse tossed his head and neighed. The groomer grinned. "Thank ye, milady. That seemed to have perked him up!"

Anna giggled. "You're welcome." She returned to where Kristoff was. Several pieces of parchment were at his feet, pinned down by a rock. "What are you doing?"

"Putting down some bets. Do you want to try?"

"How do I do it?"

He handed her some blank pieces of parchment. "Here's the racing lineup. Only ten horses are selected to race, so make sure the horse you like is in that race. Most horses race twice to give them two chances to win. Write down which race you want to bet on and then write down three numbers for first, second and third place. Get first place right, you win thrice the money you bet. Get second place right, you win one and a half. Get third place right, you get your money back. When you're done, you give your bets to the guy at the red booth below."

Anna filled two sheets and handed her bets in. Meanwhile, Kristoff appeared to be comparing some numbers and rewriting his bet sheets. Just then, someone blew a horn. He looked at his pile of sheets and picked out five sheets before hurrying down to the booth.

Below them, the crowd chattered excitedly as horses were lined up at the starting line. Kristoff held up a sheet and looked as anxious as the horses pawing the ground of the track. The horn sounded again, and the horses bolted forward.

"Come on! Come on!" cried Kristoff as he urged his favorites on.

Not really interested in this particular race, Anna just watched with detachment. Number 15 crossed the finish line.

"Awww, man!" Kristoff plopped down heavily on the log.

The log tilted sideways, making her slide towards Kristoff who caught her.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!" said Kristoff as he hugged her. "Oh by the way... I think you owe me a kiss."

"I do?"

"Remember the fishing bet?"

"I thought I gave you all the kisses already."

"Except that last one. You just got on your horse and rode away."

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she searched her memories. "I'm sorry... I don't remember."

He sighed sadly and released his hug. "It's okay if you don't want to kiss me."

"No, if I owe you something, I should hold up my end of the bargain." She took a deep breath and steeled herself, trying not to think of carrots.

A smile formed on his face. He cupped her chin and leaned down.

At the first taste of his rancid lips, her hands gripped her skirt tightly in an effort not to cringe away. Finally, he finished.

"An extra-long one since we didn't see each other for a while." He declared, looking rather pleased as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Horses were being lined up again. Her face lit up when she saw Buttercup at the starting line.

"Captain's in this one. He's sure to win, so dinner's on me."

The horn sounded and the horses galloped into action. Excited, her eyes followed Buttercup as they rounded the first bend. Captain had at least two horse lengths advantage compared to the rest. Meanwhile, Buttercup was almost last place. They rounded another bend, and Captain was still in the lead.

"Go Buttercup! You can do it!" yelled Anna.

Under that snowy coat, Buttercup's muscles rippled and he sprang forward. By the third bend, he had moved to the front of the pack, behind Captain.

"Go! Go! Go!" cheered Anna.

White hoofs thundered on the track, spewing dust in its wake. Buttercup raced just one horse length behind Captain. They were nearing the finish line. With another dash, he was neck in neck with Captain. Then it was over. Buttercup stood proudly with the finish line ribbon caught between his teeth. Kristoff and a good part of the crowd groaned with their loss.

Meanwhile, Anna jumped up and down. "He won! He won! Did you see that?" When she saw Kristoff's bowed head and the crumpled sheet in his hand, she composed herself and went down to claim her winnings. When she returned with a small bag in her hand, he stared at her incredulously.

"Hold on... you won?"

"Yeah, first place." She held the bag in front of him, jingling its contents.

"Just how much did you bet?"

"Just twenty gold pieces."

"Twenty! That's like a price of a new sled! Wait a minute..." His eyes widened with realization. "That means you got back thrice that!"

She remembered the pitiful look on the broker's face when he counted her winnings. "You didn't say how much I should bet. So how much did you bet?"

"Ten silver," he muttered.

"Oh." One hundred silvers was one gold piece. The bag in her hand felt strangely heavy. She turned around. "Jeza!"

Jeza appeared from behind a bush and knelt before her. "How may I serve you, Your Highness?"

"Hold this for me, please." She handed her the bag.

"As you wish."

Her second bet with Buttercup ended with the same results. Meanwhile, Kristoff managed to win a second place bet. He looked sullenly at the bulging bag in her hand while holding his smaller bag.

"Beginner's luck..." He said darkly under his breath.

At the end of the races, his mood didn't improve. Anna cleared her throat. "Since I won, I'll treat you to dinner."

He sighed. "I guess it just wasn't my day. Well, since you're treating, I know this place that has pretty good food."

They rode through the town square and turned on the street where the upscale inn was located.

"Oh, nice... he's taking me there," thought Anna. Her mouth watered as she remembered the succulent lunch that that she and Elsa had there.

To her surprise, he passed it and stopped in front of a small tavern instead. The door opened and a burly man shoved a red-faced man into the street. "And don't come back!" The burly man yanked on the door and it closed with a loud bang, causing the open sign to clatter against its weathered wood.

Kristoff gave her an embarrassed grin. "They get these sometimes."

"Actually... why don't we eat over here instead?" Anna gestured to the upscale inn.

"That place? Their helpings are really small for what you pay for." He got off Sven and opened the door.

Anna sighed and gave the reigns of her horse to Wuthe. Discreetly, Jeza followed her in.

The tavern was dimly lit and had a stage on the other side of the room. A lute player strummed a catchy tune while a girl danced on the stage, flipping her skirt up to the delight of the customers. Patrons clapped or stomped on the floor with the beat. Kristoff led her to an empty table littered with crumbs and sticky with beer rings which attracted quite a number of flies.

"Want a drink?" asked Kristoff.

"Uh, no thanks," said Anna as she shooed a fly buzzing by her ear.

He ordered a tankard and the meal of the day. "The special comes with free pie for only two silvers," he said gleefully.

Their meals arrived and Anna paid for it. Each plate had a large helping but tasted bland. Kristoff gobbled his up faster than she had ever seen anyone eat. She managed a few polite bites. Dessert was an apple pie with mostly gelatinous filling and small bits of diced apple.

Kristoff burped with satisfaction and downed his beer. "Man, that was good. Thanks for the treat."

"No problem." She headed for the door.

They rode back to the castle gate. Once there, they dismounted.

"So... uh... did you have fun today?" asked Kristoff.

"It... was interesting. And, oh, I won. So that was fun."

A smile forced its way to his face. "Yeah, that was unexpected. Lucky you." He glanced quickly at the guards and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Good night," said Anna.

"Good night." He mounted Sven and waved as he rode off.

Anna waved back until he rounded a corner. Then she walked hurriedly into the main hall. She dashed up the stairs and into the main bath where she stripped off her clothes and turned on the water at full blast. After some vigorous scrubbing, she filled the tub and soaked.

When she entered the Queen's bedchamber, Elsa was at her desk reading.

"Hi Anna. How was your day?"

"It was ok. How about you?"

She closed the book. "I was just doing some research on trade goods." She turned to look at her. "Oh. You bathed already."

"Ah... yes, I did. I just felt like bathing."

"I guess I'll go and take a bath too."

Anna walked over to her desk and noticed an ice globe next to the music box. When she recognized the flower, she exclaimed, "You still have it?"

"Yes. Be very careful if you pick it up." Elsa walked to her closet and began picking through clothes.

Her hand hovered over it for a few moments before deciding to leave it alone. Instead, she knelt down and peered through the ice. Several days had passed, but the flower had not wilted. She brought her finger to her lips and remembered the sweet taste of its nectar.

While Elsa was bathing, Anna went down to the dining hall to have a quick meal. When they were ready for bed, she asked her sister to read a story. Glad to be in the comfort of her presence, Anna fell asleep.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Anna: I can't believe our movie was shown in so many different countries!  
Elsa: Yes, it's amazing isn't it?  
Anna: I really like Japan's title: Anna and the Snow Queen.  
Elsa: Well, the movie is about us.  
Anna: Yeah, for sure! They named it just like other romantic Disney movies, like Beauty and the Beast.  
Elsa: Wait... what?  
Anna: (gasp) Does this mean... we're a couple? (glomp) Onee-sama!  
Elsa: H-hold on! Not in public! Wait till we're alone!


	11. First Ball

**Chapter 11: First Ball**

Anna was about to attend her studies when she overheard Kai talking to Elsa about Lady Sharmeen.

"I'll see her in the first reception room," said Elsa.

Kai bowed. "I'll bring her at once."

Anna approached her sister. "She's back?"

"Yes. You're welcome to come if you want."

"Sure!" Anna followed Elsa to the reception room. A few minutes later, the lady noble entered.

"Welcome back, Lady Sharmeen... or should I say Vizier Jal?" said her sister formally.

Lady Sharmeen bowed deeply. "I am very, very sorry for not telling you before. I didn't mean to deceive you."

"Apology accepted." Elsa gestured to the couch. "Have a seat."

Anna seated herself beside her sister and held her hand. Lady Sharmeen waited until they were seated before sitting down across from them.

"I'm more concerned about your magic going out of control. Can't the Elder help you?" asked her sister.

"With his help, I can, but he has to hold my hand. I don't want him to do it for so long. Mine lasts between three to five days." She stared at the ground. "It's also... embarrassing."

"I'll have to trust that you won't cause any damage while in Arendelle. About your secret, why did you use your true name?"

"After talking to your people, I heard that you had an aversion to men. In that case, my chances of getting a favorable response from you would be better if I introduced myself as a woman."

"Even at the risk of revealing your secret?"

"When I heard about you, I felt relieved that there was someone else like me. I wanted to meet you, so I suggested this mission to my cousin." She put her scarred hands on her knees. "That dark day, my hands were broken and bleeding and my body ached with my rampaging magic. I ran into the desert, but my sister found me, and restarted my life with a lie. The fairytale of Lady Sharmeen of Agrabah ended and the legend of the desert demon began."

The lady noble removed her cloak clasp and held it before her. "This is my personal crest, a crescent moon over shifting sands. I wear it to remind me what I had lost, what I have gained and what I can stand to lose." She looked at Elsa directly. "I risk all because I wanted to know if there could be a happy ending for someone like me."

Elsa's hand tightened over hers. "Have you found it?" asked her sister softly.

The lady noble smiled slightly. "I'm still hoping."

Her sister sighed. "Then I wish you the best. When do you want to resume training?"

"I wasn't in a rush to get here, so tomorrow is fine. When do wish to start training, Your Highness?"

Anna sat up in surprise. Her hand touched her chest in emphasis. "Training? Me?"

The Agraban nodded. "The Elder said that you should train at least one hour every day. He is giving me instructions."

"Wait... what am I training for?"

"I'm not sure. He only said that you should."

She grimaced at the thought of waking up at dawn. Getting up in the morning was a chore for her. "So... I have to come with Elsa?"

"No. He said that you should train in the middle of the day."

She exhaled with relief. "Oh. That's no problem. We can start tomorrow."

"Good. Once again, I'm very sorry about how things turned out."

"Apology accepted," said Elsa.

"Thank you. If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave. Good day, Elsa, Your Highness."

"Goodbye," replied her sister.

"Bye." Anna waved. After the door closed, she leaned back on the couch and exhaled a deep breath. "Wow... I totally didn't expect her to say all that."

Elsa squeezed her hand again. "Me neither."

"Do you understand what she means about finding a happy ending?"

"I don't know what kind of ending she wants." Deep blue eyes looked into hers and a cool hand cupped her cheek. "All I know is that I'm happy right now."

Anna hugged her sister. "Me too!" She leaned her head on her sister's shoulder, suddenly grateful for her presence. Somehow, seeing Lady Sharmeen sitting there alone and telling her story made her feel lonely. Her hand slowly travelled down Elsa's back, as if to reassure herself that her sister was really there. "As long as you're here, I'm happy."

Elsa drew her closer. "Me too. You mean a lot to me."

They held each other for a while, relishing the comfort of each other's embrace. Minutes later, Anna gathered her courage. Something that Lady Sharmeen said bothered her.

"Say, Elsa..."

"Hmm?"

"Lady Sharmeen said that you don't like men. Is that true?"

After a pause, Elsa answered. "I couldn't risk touching anyone, Anna, including you."

"But you wouldn't even talk to Hans. He said nobody was getting anywhere with you. What did he mean by that?"

"Back then, I wasn't prepared to deal with marriage proposals, Anna. I rejected all suitors."

"And you brushed off Kristoff too. You didn't even give him his reward in person."

"I had a lot of things on my mind, so I asked Kai to handle it."

"You mean, I handled it." Anna swallowed nervously. "Elsa... I won't judge. Are you..."

Footsteps sounded in the hallway. "Gerda, have you seen Princess Anna?" echoed Master Hugh's voice.

"No, sir."

"Where could she..." His muffled voice faded away.

Elsa drew back. "Looks like you've been missed."

Anna sighed. "I guess I better go find him." She kissed her sister's cheek. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Her sister kissed her forehead. "Of course."

The rest of the day proceeded as usual. The next day, Anna met with Lady Sharmeen in the garden after lunch. The lady noble selected a spot in the sun surrounded by bushes.

Lady Sharmeen sat down cross-legged on the grass. She took out a stone tablet and began scratching on it with a stone stylus. "Please sit, Your Highness."

Anna sat down in front of her. "So... what do I have to do?"

"Meditate." The lady noble reached into her pocket and placed an hourglass on the cropped grass. Sand trickled down to its bottom.

"Is there a specific way? I mean... I haven't really done this sort of thing."

"Close your eyes and use your other senses."

She closed her eyes. "Ok. Eyes closed. What's next?"

"Please don't talk. Just feel."

Her mouth twitched at the effort of trying not to say anything. The sunlight shone red through her eyelids, making her feel warmer than usual and she tugged at the collar of her blouse in a futile effort to cool down. Then she started twiddling her thumbs, first clockwise then counterclockwise. Slowly, she opened her left eye to peek at the hourglass.

"I'll let you know when the time is up, Your Highness," said Lady Sharmeen.

Anna quickly shut her eye. She could hear the soft scratching of stone against stone. She began twiddling her thumbs again.

"Please stop that, Your Highness."

"Ooops, sorry."

"Please don't talk."

Anna opened her mouth and then shut it. She sighed and lifted her face to the sky. Doing so caused her to lean back slightly, so she placed her hands behind her on the grass. The sun felt warm on her face and the grass felt cool in her hands. Her fingers slid over the soft blades and she remembered rolling on the tall grass with the magic carpet. The memory brought a smile to her face and she imagined rolling on the grass. The grass rustled softly as she rolled over it. Long stems would flick over her skin, tickling it. After the carpet flattened a wide swatch, it made a soft, cool bed against the hard ground.

She wondered if the grass in the garden could be allowed to grow taller. Mr. Oswold would probably not like that since it would seem that he was neglecting his duties. He preferred to keep the grass neat with blades no more than an inch or two. Still, she imagined what it would be like to have long grass in the garden. Her fingers curled up and trapped the grass in her palm. The garden had so much of it. It spanned from wall to wall, around the greenhouse, along the paved paths going around the castle and even outside the castle in a small patch that grew through a crack in the masonry. Perhaps, Mr. Oswold would let some grow taller in a not so conspicuous corner. She began rehearsing a request.

"Time's up," said Lady Sharmeen.

"Huh?" Anna's eyes popped open to receive the bright light of the midday sun. "Aughh!" Momentarily blinded, she quickly closed her eyes and cradled her face in her palms.

Anna opened her eyes and the afterimage of the sun overlaid everything. The lady noble picked up the hourglass. All its sand was in the bottom half.

"Wait, was that an hour already?"

"Yes."

"It didn't feel like it."

The Agraban held up the time keeping instrument. "This isn't called an hourglass for nothing."

"Lady Sharmeen, how come Elsa just calls you Shar?"

"Because I asked her to."

"How come you just call her by her name?"

"Because I asked for permission to do so and she granted it. If you wish to just call me by name, just do so, Your Highness."

Anna smiled. "Ok! In return, just call me Anna. Your Highness sounds so stuffy at times."

"We're royalty. What do you expect?" A shrill whistle pierced the air. The carpet flew down and landed near her. "I'll be back tomorrow after lunch. Have a nice day." As soon as she sat down, the carpet rose into the sky.

"Bye." Anna waved. She tried standing up and lost her balance, going down on her knees. Her foot fell asleep. Thankfully, the grass that she was sitting on was nice and thick, providing a soft cushion against the hard ground. Her fingers swept through long blades, making them sway in the wind. Maybe she could talk Mr. Oswold into leaving this patch of grass alone. After massaging her foot to restore circulation, she went back into the castle to continue her lessons.

* * *

For the next training sessions, Shar asked her to sit at various places in the garden. Sometimes, the lady noble would ask her to hold a branch, a flower or a vine. By the end of the week, she still had no clue what she was training for. She also noticed that she somehow lost track of time and was surprised to be told that an hour had passed. Shar was irritatingly taciturn and mostly sat there, scratching on the stone tablet. Despite that, the training was a welcome diversion to her lessons since she could at least be outside instead of being in a stuffy room.

Their new bed arrived and they discovered it after dinner. It had a purple and green canopy with an embroidered crocus. The headboard and bedposts were carved with vines and flowers.

"This is so nice, Elsa!" exclaimed Anna as she bounced on the bed.

To her surprise, Elsa bounced next to her and smiled indulgently. "I'm glad you like it. I've asked it to be especially Anna-tough."

A pout formed on her lips. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Elsa tapped her finger on her nose. "It means you can bounce on it as much as you want and it will take the punishment."

She gasped with delight. "Really?"

Her sister nodded. "Really."

"I love it! And I love you, Elsa!" She pounced on her sister with a hug, bringing her down on the bed. Her lovely laugh tickled her ears. Her heart filled with joy and she place kisses on her sister's cheeks and forehead.

Her sister giggled. "Calm down... it's just a bed."

"But it's our bed!"

Her sister cupped her face. "If I knew it meant this much to you, I would've ordered a new one sooner."

Her hand slid over her sister's hand. "It does. Since it's our bed, that means I can come here."

Those deep blue eyes softened with affection. Elsa kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Anna. You're always welcome here."

"Oh, Elsa..." She snuggled her head against the crook of her sister's neck.

They held each other and talked about their day until the clock struck ten. Reluctantly, they separated to prepare for bed. After they were done brushing their hair, they gave the new bed a thorough welcome with lots of bouncing. After much bouncing, they fell on the bed, dizzy with giggling and an overdose of fun. They snuggled into each other's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

The summer days passed in a routine of lessons, spending time with Elsa and weekend outings with Kristoff, which usually involved a picnic or outdoor sports, some of which she wouldn't dare tell her sister. As the day prominently marked on her calendar neared, Anna grew giddy with anticipation. On the day before that special day, she set out on her mission.

"Kai, what do you think of chocolate cake?" she asked the seneschal casually.

"It is a delicious dessert, Your Highness."

"It's great for celebrations, isn't it?"

"It can be served for special events. Does Your Highness want one for tonight's dinner?"

"Oh... I was just wondering... if you heard anything about tomorrow's dishes."

"Not yet. I can ask the chefs what they plan to make."

"No need to. I was just curious."

Next, she found Gerda. "Gerda, what do you think of chocolate cake?"

"I love chocolate cake, Your Highness."

"I like it too. Do you think they might serve some this week?"

"Perhaps."

Anna's eyes brightened. "I hope they do. When do you think they might serve it?"

"I wish they would soon, since Your Highness likes chocolate cake."

Whenever she met someone from the palace staff, she casually mentioned chocolate cake. Finally, she met up with Elsa during dinner. Her sister had been very busy during the day and was not able to meet her for lunch.

"Elsa, what do you think of chocolate cake?"

"I like it."

"I like it too."

"If you have a craving for it, I can ask them to bake you one right now."

"No, no... I see they already made lemon pie today. I won't let their efforts go to waste."

"In that case, I'll tell Kai to add it for tomorrow's dinner."

Anna cleared her throat. "So... what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Her sister sighed. "There's going to be a lot of meetings tomorrow. It's going to be busy."

Upon hearing her words, her heart froze with disappointment. The spoon slipped from her fingers and landed in her soup, splashing creamy liquid on the table. Did Elsa forget? "Oh... so you're going to be busy."

Elsa looked at her apologetically. "I'm afraid so. I also have to go to bed early tonight. You can stay up, but please be very quiet so I can get some sleep."

The room seemed to reel around her and she blinked her watery eyes rapidly. All her preparations were useless if Elsa didn't remember. Having lost her appetite, she picked at her food for the rest of the meal.

They prepared for sleep as usual. With a wave of her hand, Elsa doused all the lamps except the one on Anna's side of the bed.

Elsa kissed her forehead. "Good night, Anna."

Anna kissed her cheek. "Good night, Elsa."

Her sister laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Anna sighed and picked up the book of foreign fairy tales. After about half an hour of trying to read, she gave up and doused her lamp. Under the covers, she snuggled against Elsa and went to sleep.

Later, Anna woke to her sister's shaking.

"Anna... Anna... wake up. It's very important."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Is it morning already?"

"Not yet."

"Huh?" Anna stared at the clock. In two more minutes, it would be midnight. "What's going on?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you right now." Elsa glanced at the clock.

Anna stared at the clock and smirked. "Elsa, that clock may be five minutes slow."

"What?" The look of surprise on her sister's face was adorable.

She drove the punchline. "It may have been midnight three minutes ago."

Her sister's face paled. Suddenly, she hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Anna! I'm so sorry! I should've made sure that clock was accurate!"

Anna hugged her back as she realized her sister's intentions. Warmth filled her heart. Elsa didn't forget after all. "You wanted to wish me Happy Birthday as soon as the day turned?"

Elsa drew back, embarrassed. "Yes... that was my plan."

She glanced at the clock. "You can still do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't say that the clock is slow. I only implied that it may be off."

Elsa's jaw dropped. "You... you tricked me!"

Anna giggled at her sister's expressions. "Sorry, I was curious. Hey... it's almost time." She pointed at the clock.

Together, they watched the hands of the clock tick to midnight. When the hands aligned, the clock chimed and the day of the month changed.

Elsa hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, my Princess."

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna kissed her cheek as well.

Her sister opened the drawer of a nearby bedside table and took out a long flat box with green giftwrap. "This is for you."

Anna gleefully opened the present. Inside the box was an ice etching of the pond that they skated on. "It's beautiful, Elsa!" said Anna as she held up the frame against the lamp light. The light was captured in the grooves of the etching, giving it a mellow glow.

"That's not all. Touch this." Elsa pointed to a small square on the border of the frame.

Anna recognized the coat of arms on the small square to be that of her uncle, Prince Adam. When she touched it, the etching cleared and reformed into an image of Prince Adam and Princess Belle dancing in the greenhouse.

"Whoa, Elsa! It changed!"

"Yes. I made several pictures. You can pick which picture you want to see by touching these plates."

Anna touched each plate. The Olaf plate showed Olaf sniffing flowers. The sun plate showed the sunset over the castle. The horse plate showed a picture of her horse grazing by the pond.

"I love it, Elsa!"

"I have another gift. Let's go to the garden."

She dressed up quickly and they went to the garden. Elsa held her hands. "I was planning to build a snowman with you when winter came, but I decided not to wait." With a wave of her hand, a patch of snow formed around them. Together, they gathered up snow to make a body and head. Elsa formed a fist-sized snowball and stuck it on the chest area.

Anna gasped when she understood Elsa's intentions. She smiled at her sister as she rolled up a snowball and pushed it next to the one that Elsa made. Then she looked around and gathered purple crocus. She stuck the flowers around the head like a halo.

"There. Is that good enough?" asked Anna.

"She needs a name."

Anna thought for a moment. "How about Lilje?"

Elsa twirled her fingers. Streams of snow flowed around their creation. Dull eyes blinked into life. "Hi! I'm Lilje and I like sweet kisses!"

"Uh... Elsa... I don't think I asked for that..." said Anna.

Elsa stared at her hands. Her eyes speckled with icy blue.

Her sister seemed on the verge of panic, so she reached out and held her hands. "Don't worry, Elsa. I like sweet kisses too."

The panic on her sister's face melted away. "It's natural, isn't it? For a snowgirl to like kisses."

Anna nodded. "Yes, it is."

There was a rustle behind them followed by a familiar gasp. Lilje welcomed the newcomer. "Hi! I'm Lilje and I like sweet kisses!"

Olaf gave the widest smile that she had ever seen. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He waddled over and hugged Lilje. In return, Lilje kissed his cheek. They held their twig hands and stared at each other.

"I think we should give them some privacy," said Anna as she turned around and giggled softly.

"For sure." Elsa stood behind her and put her arm around her waist. "I have one more gift to give."

"What is it?"

"We have to travel there first." As she said that, a wide ice board formed under their feet and an ice road rose over the garden wall. The board sped down the road. A little off-balance, Anna leaned back. Elsa shifted her feet into a more stable position. "Don't worry. I got you, Anna."

With her free hand, her sister made a series of pillars that supported the road across the landscape. Once above the treetops, cool wind played with her braids.

Anna spread her arms out like a bird in flight. "Faster Elsa!"

Her sister laughed, filling her ears with such joyful music and the ice board rose higher. She urged her on, "Let it go! Let it go! We'll be one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! Let's see how high we'll fly!

The incline of the road grew steeper and board's speed increased. Elsa's arm tightened her waist. Her eyes grew wide as the end of the road approached. Her breath caught as the board launched into the sky.

Without the road beneath them, it felt like they were really flying. In that moment, it was just her and Elsa floating between heaven and earth. Her heart soared and she whooped with joy. Elsa joined in with a softer shout at first and then yelled in sync with her.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!"

When the board began to descend, a wide road with powdery snow formed beneath them. The board landed with a big puff of snow and zoomed forward. The road led to the North Mountain and began to climb to the summit.

On top of the summit, pillars of ice rose from the ground and a tower began to form. The ice road circled around the tower and supporting beams attached to the road. The tower rose almost as tall as the mountain itself and the ice board rested on top of it. The board widened into a circular platform. Rails rose around the perimeter and a wide reclining seat formed in the center.

Elsa leaned back into the seat, bringing her down with her. She gestured upward. "Look!"

Anna looked up. The dark sky rippled with faint blue light. A few minutes later, streams of green light appeared. Soon, the sky glowed with blue and green streams which wove across the sky like ribbons.

"The sky's awake..." whispered Anna with awe and her hand rose as if to touch them. She had seen the northern lights many times through the castle windows, but this was the first time that she felt so close to them.

"The sky is greeting you Happy Birthday," said Elsa.

For several minutes, Anna watched in wonder. Then she flipped on her side and kissed her sister's cheek. "Thank you, Elsa! This is the best present yet!"

Her sister laughed. "For now, until you open all the presents from the ball."

"Ball? What ball?"

Elsa gasped and covered her mouth slightly with her hand. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Your birthday ball is this evening."

"My what?"

"Your birthday ball. Food, dancing, presents, that sort of thing."

It was Anna's turn to gasp. "You didn't tell me! What am I going to wear?"

"A nice gown, hopefully. It would hardly do to attend it immodestly dressed," replied Elsa with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"You planned this!" exclaimed Anna.

"Actually, Kai and Gerda did most of the planning, although I did make suggestions."

Anna hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Elsa! I love you!"

"I love you too, Anna."

Her heart was filled to bursting. She closed her eyes and relished the comfort of her sister's embrace. She leaned against her shoulder and inhaled deeply. She smelled so nice. The minutes passed by, but Anna continued to hold her against the backdrop of the northern lights. She knew that she was being selfish, but Elsa didn't seem to object.

Suddenly, the platform seemed to sway and Anna held her sister tighter. "Uh... Elsa, is that you?"

"No. Let me check." She closed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Then she gasped. "It's my snow monster! He's shaking the tower." Immediately, Elsa pulled her up and held her close. A new board formed on the ice road and they stepped on it. About halfway down, they heard a low rumbling voice. A large white mass was pushing against the tower.

"Pretty... mine..." rumbled Elsa's snow monster.

Elsa cried, "Wait! Don't!"

With an awful crack, a supporting buttress broke and the tower began to buckle. Another support broke. Elsa sat down on the board with her on her lap. Her sister's legs were on the outside edge of the road. "Hold on to me and keep your hands in!"

The ice road turned into a slide and Elsa guided them down. The landscape blurred past as they gained speed. Meanwhile, the tower began to break apart. Supporting beams cracked and fell as they passed by. The ground neared faster than Anna cared to see and she screamed in fright.

"I got you, Anna!" yelled Elsa against the wind.

Snow swirled ahead of them, dumping powdered snow on the slide. They began to slow down as they neared the summit. At the end of the slide, their feet punched through powdered snow which dusted the air in a great puff. They tumbled until they finally slowed down with Elsa on the bottom and her on top. For several moments, Anna lay there to catch her breath.

"Are you two all right?" asked a familiar voice.

Anna sat up to see Shar on the magic carpet. "Shar! What are you doing here?"

"I heard that the northern lights would be visible tonight, so I was waiting for it on the roof. Then I see this ice pillar rising into the sky. I came over to check that Elsa didn't overdo it." She pointed down. "By the way, is that her half buried in the snow?"

Anna cried out in alarm and shook her. "Elsa! Are you all right?" Her sister slowly opened her eyes. She cleared the snow off her sister's face. "Elsa?"

Her sister took a deep breath and she whispered in a shaking voice, "I... I'm fine. I think... I got the wind knocked out of me."

Immediately, Anna moved off her. "I'm sorry! I was sitting on you!"

The carpet landed next to them and Shar knelt next to Elsa. "Let's get her back to the castle."

They helped Elsa onto the carpet and flew back to the Queen's bedchamber. The lady noble opened the wall and they helped her onto the bed.

Elsa rubbed her forehead irritably. "I said, I'm fine."

"If you say so, then I shall take my leave. Rest well." The lady noble walked out and restored the wall.

With a long sigh, Elsa slumped on the bed and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"I just felt a little dizzy going down the slide."

"Let's get some rest then. You have court in the morning."

"No court. It's your birthday, remember?"

"Oh... but you said that you had meetings..."

A rare, sly smile graced that pale face. "Of course, there'll be meetings. Your guests will be arriving in the afternoon. We'll have to greet them."

Her jaw dropped. "You... you made me think that you were holding court!"

Her sister chuckled softly. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

Anna's face brightened up. "I can't wait!"

Elsa cupped her cheek. "We should get some sleep. It would be embarrassing if the birthday girl couldn't stay up late for her own ball, right?"

They prepared for bed. Anna closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the excitement of having a ball kept her awake for another hour. She moved her head over her sister's chest and listened to her heartbeat. With that as her lullaby, she finally fell asleep.

In the morning, Anna woke up bubbling with euphoria. After they had breakfast together in bed, Elsa gave her ten invitations for the main ball.

"Give these to your friends or whoever you wish to come. It allows the bearer to be admitted to the main party."

"Ok!" One would go to Kristoff. She scribbled a quick note to Kristoff to give one invitation to Grand Pabbie. She went down to the gate where supplies were delivered to the castle and told the gatekeeper to give the note and invitations to Kristoff. Next, she went to the guard's barracks and asked for Jeza and Wuthe.

Jeza's eyes grew wide with disbelief as she received the invitation. "Are you sure it's all right, Your Highness?"

Anna nodded. "You two have been taking good care of me, so please come. Do you want to bring anyone with you? I have more invitations."

The female guard glanced quickly to her left. "I... uh... am not sure."

Anna's eyes swept across the room. In the direction that Jeza looked, a group of guards were listening to Capt. Vozz. Smiling, she handed her another invitation. "Here's another in case you need it."

"Thank you, Your Highness!" said Jeza with the big smile.

"How about you, Wuthe?"

He ran his fingers through his cropped hair. "There is this young lady that might be interested..." His words trailed off.

"Why don't you ask her?" Anna gave him a second invitation.

"I really appreciate this, Your Highness," said Wuthe gratefully.

"I still have some invitations... hmmm... who else can I invite?" After some thought, her eyes lit up. "I know! Jeza, Wuthe, do you know where Oaken's Trading Post is?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Do you want to go there?" asked Wuthe.

"Yeah."

"I'll get your horse ready," said Jeza.

Wuthe led the way as they rode out of the castle gates. Soon they arrived at Oaken's Trading Post.

"Yoo-hoo! Sale on fishing supplies and worms!" When Oaken's eyes focused on Anna, he stood up and walked over. "Welcome, Princess Anna! How may I help you?"

"Hi Oaken, it's my birthday today, so would you like to go to my ball?" She held out the invitation.

He gasped and wiggled his fingers. "Me? But I'm just a shopkeeper. I'm not a noble of any sort."

"It's all right. I just want people I know to celebrate it with me. I have more invitations if you want to bring someone with you."

"Oh!" He steepled his hands and wiggled his fingers as he stared at the invitation. "It would be great if I could bring Tyno with me."

"Of course!" Anna offered two invitations which Oaken took with a bow.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness!"

They returned to the castle which was bustling with activity. The courtyard was being prepared to host the citizens. Inside, Anna found Elsa talking to Kai who was marking a long list.

"Hi Elsa. What do I do with the leftover invitations?"

Kai held out his hand. "Allow me to deal with that, Your Highness."

Anna handed over the invitations and looked around the busy main hall. "So... is there anything I can help with?"

Immediately, everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing. Elsa and Kai stared at her with a look of apprehension. Her sister exchanged a quick glance with the seneschal who nodded.

"Everything else looks good. If you have any questions, just send a page," said Elsa.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kai bowed and left.

"Would you like to go over the ball setup, Anna?"

"Sure!"

Tension seemed to drain out of the hall and work resumed. Elsa showed her where the guests would enter and be announced. As they walked around the hall, her sister explained the layout of the food and drinks.

Anna waited for her to mention where the cake was, but her sister didn't mention it. Anxious, she asked, "So... where's the cake going to be?"

"After the main course, servants will bring the cake in to the center of the room. And yes, it's a chocolate cake. You dropped enough hints yesterday." Deep blue eyes watched her slyly.

Anna didn't meet her eyes and just giggled nervously. However, her heart was bouncing around with joy.

In the main ballroom, her sister pointed out where the musicians and drinks would be. They walked to a side door.

"After dinner, everyone will come to the ballroom, but we won't go with them. When Kai announces our names, we'll enter here."

"Together?"

"Hmmm... I suppose we could enter together."

"That's ok if Kai announces you first. You're the queen." Anna waved her hands.

Her sister smiled. "It's not a problem. I just assumed that you may want your own special entrance in your full birthday glory."

Her blue eyes narrowed skeptically. "You make it sound like I'm a spectacle or something."

"Speaking of which, have you decided what to wear?"

She gasped. "No, I haven't!"

Elsa held her hand. "Let's go to your room and pick a gown."

Upon entering her room, Anna stood openmouthed at the door when she saw a long rack of gowns in the middle of her room. She grabbed her sister's arms.

"Elsa..." She shook her sister slightly. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsa..."

"A-an-na... s-stop s-shaking me..."

"Elsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsaelsa..." She felt warm fingers on her lips and she stopped shaking.

The fingers released her lips and Elsa chuckled. "I know you're excited, but please calm down." Taking her hand, she led her to the rack. "Now, what color would you like?"

"I'll wear them all!"

Her sister looked at her dubiously with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that would certainly make a fashion statement."

"I didn't mean that! I meant that I'll try them all." Anna ran her hand across the rack, feeling the silky fabric. She spotted a blue gown and pulled it out. "How about you try this one?"

"Anna, we're here to pick out a gown for YOU." Elsa emphasized the last word. "Besides, I can make my own gowns."

She smiled at her winsomely and pushed the gown on her sister. "Won't you be bored just waiting for me to change? We can try these together!"

Her sister's laugh tickled her ears. "All right. Just pick one already."

One by one, the gowns were modeled by the two sisters. They paraded in front of the mirror in various poses and wigs.

"Wooooo!" Anna whistled shrilly as she sat on the bed.

"Are you really a princess?" Elsa rolled her eyes as walked toward the mirror, swinging her hips.

"Pffft... look who's talking. You don't look like a stuffy old queen."

Her sister tossed her a piercing look with a sly smile. "Not all queens are stuffy or old." She turned around and walked towards her with a regal and commanding presence that demanded everyone's attention. If she were walking in a parade, the crowd was sure to follow her with her eyes. Elsa leaned down in front of her, her face only inches away. "Your turn to do a Princess walk."

Startled out of her trance, Anna jumped up and did her best exaggeration of Elsa's strut. She waved to an imaginary crowd. "Hi everyone! I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"I do not do that." Her sister crossed her arms with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

She stopped in front of the mirror and adjusted a wayward shoulder strap. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful."

Warmth spread across her cheeks. Elsa had said it so many times before, but she reacted as if she had heard it for the very first time. "You keep saying that! Can't I have more commentary?"

"But it's true."

Somehow through all the pageantry, a green dress with red and orange highlights was selected. They hung the gown on the mannequin.

"So, what's next?"

Elsa offered her arm. "Lunch, my Princess."

Her hands slipped around her sister's arm and they walked to the garden. At the door, a servant waited with a picnic basket. Anna took the basket and they leisurely walked to their tree. They spread the blanket near the tree trunk and sat down next to each other with their backs against the trunk. Keeping the basket within reach, they heaped food on their plates.

"Who did you invite?" asked Elsa as she nibbled on her open-faced sandwich.

"Kristoff, Jeza, Wuthe and Oaken."

"Who's Kristoff and Oaken?"

Anna stared at her incredulously. "You forgot again? I'm seeing Kristoff right now." Those deep blue eyes speckled with ice spears and the air around her seemed colder. Quickly, Anna tried to change the topic. "Oaken is the owner of a shop in the woods. He sold me some winter clothes when my gown got frozen. He's very nice. We should visit his sauna one of these days. He says he'll give me a good discount."

The ice spears melted into deep blue. "That sounds nice."

Anna sighed with relief. As much as she loved Elsa and snow, the other guests would be inconvenienced by a sudden change in weather.

When they were done with lunch, they went back to her room and Elsa helped her with her gown. When she was done with the gown, Gerda braided Elsa's hair.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Anna as Gerda secured her sister's hair into a bun.

"It'll only take a minute to make a new gown," answered Elsa.

Once Gerda was done, Elsa transformed to her gown to a more popular style with a pleated belled skirt. A shimmering ice cloth looped around her upper arms and a delicate ice shawl covered her bare shoulders. Her sleeves only reached to an inch after her elbow. There was no gown train.

"We should go down to greet the guests soon," said Elsa.

As they passed through the halls, Anna could see the tall masts of ships beyond the windows. She squeezed her sister's arm. "They're coming!"

"They're here to see you, Anna, so you have to be on your most Princess-like behavior."

"Right." After a pause, she protested, "Hey! Are you saying I don't always act princess-like?"

Her sister snickered. "Got you."

"Elsa, you stinker!"

They passed another window that overlooked the main hall door. Guests had already gathered near it. Finally, they reached the main hall door.

"Are you ready?" asked Elsa with a challenging note in her voice.

For the first time in forever, she was having a birthday ball. Bursting with excitement, she replied, "I was born ready!"

Elsa raised her head and commanded, "Kai, open the doors."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He gestured to two guards who pulled the door handles apart.

A servant checked off each guest while another servant received any presents that they may have. When the guests reached Kai, he announced their names and titles. Anna was grateful for Kai's announcement since she didn't recognize some of the guests by sight. She smiled and greeted each one by their title except for some.

"Rapunzel!" Anna hugged her distant cousin.

"Anna!" Rapunzel hugged her back. "How are you, girl?"

"I'm doing well." She stepped aside and hugged Elsa.

"Hey there, princess," greeted Eugene.

Anna hugged her cousin's husband. "Eugene! It's so nice to see both of you again."

"Let's catch up later, 'kay? You've got a line forming." Rapunzel gestured towards the guests behind her.

"See you," waved Anna.

Later on, Kai announced, "Emir Aladdin and Vizier Jal of Agrabah."

Aladdin strode forward. "Good afternoon, Your Majesties. Happy Birthday, Princess Anna."

"Thank you! It's nice to see you again."

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness," said Shar in a deeper voice. She was dressed in a similar fashion as Aladdin and somehow had a goatee.

Anna pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh. "Ahem... thank you."

After the Agrabans walked away, she whispered to Elsa, "That beard looks funny, don't you think?"

Her sister giggled softly. "Don't mention it. I'm trying not to think about it."

When the time for receiving guests was over, Elsa said, "I have to talk to some fellow monarchs. Politics, you know." She winked.

"Have fun!"

"Your Majesty, a moment please..." Kai whispered in Elsa's ear.

Her sister's smiling face changed to a serious expression. She spoke coldly. "Announce her."

Kai gestured to the guards who were standing in front of a young woman. When they stepped aside, Anna's jaw dropped when she saw her face.

The seneschal's voice boomed in the hall. "Lady Alis of Arendelle."

The young woman approached them. Despite her short, black hair, her resemblance to Elsa was uncanny. She curtsied before Elsa. "Good afternoon, my Queen. I thank you for allowing me to attend." She turned to Anna. "Happy Birthday, dear cousin."

"Thank you."

"Why are you here, Alis?" asked Elsa.

"I came to wish my cousin a Happy Birthday. The past few years didn't give me a chance to do so since the gates were closed."

"No, why are you in Arendelle?"

"If I may point out, Your Majesty, that the order of exile specifically states my mother, Princess Elga. It doesn't extend to me. I didn't wish to discuss this during my dear cousin's birthday, but since Your Majesty asked, then I must answer. I have come of age, my Queen, and so I wish to claim the Barony of Engbeck which my mother forfeited on her exile."

"I see. Please excuse us, Anna."

"Um... ok." She looked at Alis apprehensively. "See you later, Lady Alis."

Anna watched them leave by a side door. She looked around and circulated among the guests. It was nice to meet so many people. When she reached the corner of the room, she found Jeza, Wuthe and Oaken with their companions. "What are you all doing here in this corner?"

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness," greeted Wuthe. "We're back here since it's a bit overwhelming. We're just commoners and everyone else is nobility or royalty. By the way, this is Miss Bowe." He nodded toward a blonde haired young lady holding his arm. "Bowe, this is Princess Anna."

Bowe curtsied. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

Oaken bowed. "Happy Birthday, Your Highness." He put his arm around a well-built man with blond hair. "Allow me to introduce my companion, Tyno."

Tyno bowed low and greeted with a deep voice. "Good afternoon, Princess Anna. Happy Birthday."

Anna's eyes widened in recognition. She saw Tyno in the sauna when she was buying winter clothes. "Thank you." Her eyes noticed Jeza standing behind Oaken. She stepped over to her.

Jeza curtsied. "Happy Birthday, Your Highness."

Anna looked around. "Was your companion able to make it?"

"Unfortunately, he couldn't get away from his work," replied Jeza sadly.

"Don't worry, if you need someone to dance with, Tyno is a good dancer. He's much better than me. I'd just bump everyone off the dance floor." Oaken patted Tyno on the shoulder.

Everyone chuckled at the thought of Oaken bumping dancers. Since he was very tall and broad, one could easily imagine him accomplishing such a feat.

"Enjoy the party, everyone!" Anna left and looked for Rapunzel. She found her talking to Princess Sophie and Princess Ambrelle. The two other sisters were younger than her. Sophie wore a more modest gown while Ambrelle favored one with lots of ribbons. Her hair was more intricately braided and there was a rosy fragrance about her. Rapunzel stopped talking to them as soon as she approached.

"Hi Anna. We were just talking about boys. By the way, did you read 101 Knights?"

"Yeah. I managed to get the book while I was in town."

A confused look formed on Rapunzel's face. "I sent the book to Elsa . You didn't have to buy one."

The image of the book stuck in a clump of ice on the ceiling flashed in her mind. "Well... she put it out of my reach, so I figure, she didn't want me to read it."

Her cousin giggled. "It's just a book. I didn't think she'd be so protective of you."

A long sigh escaped from her lips. "You have no idea how much."

"Maybe she didn't want you to read some of the stories," said Princess Sophie, blushing behind her fan.

"Are you talking about the 69th knight?" asked Princess Ambrelle.

Princess Sophie nodded. "That one was a little... different."

"The lady should've figured out that the knight was a woman. Then she wouldn't have loved her." Princess Ambrelle argued.

"But that would've ended the story right away. I thought the plot twist where the lady had to marry the man that the knight saved was brilliant and tragic," said Princess Rapunzel.

"She had to marry to stop the war, and the knight had to do her duty." Princess Ambrelle declaimed, "Honor binds my heart, thus shall I do my part." She clasped her hands over her chest. "Oh, so noble! Such knightly devotion to serve her lady all those years, hiding her feelings for her and resisting temptation!"

"I feel sad for them though. I wish they didn't have to wait so long to be together." Princess Rapunzel leaned forward and lowered her voice. "By the way, I heard this juicy gossip that Queen Elsa has a man."

Anna snorted. "It's a lie made up by the local news."

Her cousin's lips formed a mischievous smile. "And I also heard this juicier gossip that you have a man."

She paled. "Well... I am seeing someone."

"What's he like?" asked Princess Sophie.

"Is he a prince?" asked Princess Ambrelle.

A drop of sweat rolled down her temple. Anna tried to paint Kristoff in the most glowing description as possible. "So you see, he's very brave and heroic."

"Wow... I can't believe he fought off a bunch of wolves while standing on a sled," said Princess Sophie with wonder in her eyes.

"He must be very strong to carry you in his arms while running away from a giant snow monster," said Princess Ambrelle.  
"Anna! Sorry, I'm late!" came a familiar voice behind her. Kristoff stood next to her and smiled nervously. "Uh... hi."

Inwardly, Anna grimaced at the bad timing. She cleared her throat nervously. "Everyone, this is Kristoff. Kristoff, I'd like you to meet Princess Rapunzel, Princess Sophie and Princess Ambrelle."

He bowed awkwardly to each one. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Kristoff."

Already, she could see the dubious looks on their faces. "I... um... would like Kristoff to meet a few other people, so I'll catch up with you later." She grabbed his hand and led him to where Jeza and Wuthe were. Unfortunately, she forgot about Oaken.

On their approach, Oaken's smiling grin melted into a frown. His hands balled up into fists. Wuthe noticed and stepped in front of Oaken.

Kristoff stood behind Anna as soon as he saw Oaken. "Uh... hi guys."

Anna took a deep breath. "All right. I invited both of you as my guests. Kristoff, don't you have something to say to Oaken?"

He immediately protested. "What? I've got nothing..."

She tried to imitate Elsa's penetrating cold stare.

Kristoff's shoulders slumped and he sighed. He took a step towards Oaken. "Sorry about calling you a crook."

Oaken's frown gave way to his shopkeeper's smile. He offered his hand to shake. "Friends, ya?"

The Ice master shook his hand. "Friends."

Anna exhaled with relief. They chatted for a while and the group eventually split up with men talking about sports and women talking about anything but sports. From time to time, Oaken would put his arm around Tyno's shoulders. Tyno would look at Oaken and matched his big grin.

"Aren't they sweet together?" said Miss Bowe in a low voice.

"It's a bit unusual, but I have to agree," replied Jeza softly.

Anna leaned towards Miss Bowe and whispered, "Um... you mean, those two are..."

"They're lifelong companions. Have you met their children?"

She remembered Oaken saying 'Hi, family' and seeing the sauna full of children. "Yeah, I think so... but... they're both... men."

Miss Bowe spoke slowly as if she was explaining something important to a child. "There are many kinds of love, Your Highness. Oaken minds the shop while Tyno takes care of the children as if they were his own. Is that any different from any other family?"

"I guess I didn't think of it that way."

They chatted until Kai announced that dinner would be served. Pages went around and escorted guests to a table. Anna bid them farewell and went to the main table where Elsa was standing. To her surprise, Lady Alis was seated at their table, next to Elsa.

A page led Rapunzel and Eugene to their table. To Anna's delight, her cousin would sit next to her. Once everyone was seated, Elsa spoke.

"My fellow monarchs, lords and ladies, thank you for coming to my sister's, Princess Anna's, Birthday Ball. Now let us feast and celebrate!"

The hall echoed with cheers. Elsa and Anna took their seats. Servants marched in and distributed the first course and drinks. In a corner, musicians began to play soft music.

"I love your dress, by the way. It looks good on you," said Rapunzel.

"Thank you. It took me a while to decide what to wear. So, what have you been up to lately?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and groaned. "Studying. Lots and lots of it. Can you imagine me running a kingdom?"

"I'm sure you'll rule with an iron pan... um... fist."

Her cousin stared at her disdainfully. "Are you poking pan at me?"

"Oh no... I'm not that clever or skillet," replied Anna with a twinkle in her eye.

They locked in for a staring match. Rapunzel blinked first and laughed. "You win!"

Anna giggled as she blinked her eyes several times.

"But seriously, there's so much to learn. Law this, etiquette that... how am I supposed to remember?"

"I know, I know... I'm in the same boat. Just keep at it." From the corner of her eye, she glanced at Elsa and tried to pick out her conversation with their black haired cousin.

"How then do you reconcile those statements based on the treatise of Pilocetes?" asked Elsa.

"Inconsistent. He argues about liberty with free will but disregards personal responsibility. Morality can't supersede a law once enforced, but morality can be used to argue whether a law should be made or abolished," replied Alis.

Since the conversation on the other side of the table was on a level beyond her current comprehension, she mostly chatted with Rapunzel. While talking about their favorite desserts, her eyes wandered through the room. She spotted Kristoff sitting with Jeza and Wuthe. She raised her hand and waved.

"Do you really like that guy?" asked Rapunzel.

"Um... I think so."

"Are you sure? Because I'm getting this feeling that you're forcing yourself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, come on! Your story was a bit over the top, Anna!"

Anna stared at her plate. "I just added a little bit..."

"Fighting wolves on a sled... jumping over a ravine..."

"Ok, so I might have exaggerated a little, but I think I like him," said Anna stubbornly.

Her cousin looked at her skeptically. "You think? It sounds like you're not even sure if you do."

She sighed. "All right, I admit it. I'm still trying to figure things out. I like him, but I'm not sure if it's a right kind of like, like the way you like Eugene."

Rapunzel touched her shoulder lightly. "Don't force yourself, Anna. You'll just be lying to yourself and to him. If you want to talk about it, just send a falcon, ok? I'll write back as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Rapunzel." She squeezed her cousin's hand.

After the last course, the servants cleared the table of dishes. Anna fidgeted with excitement. The main hall door opened and a three layer cake was pushed in on a cart. The Arendelle Royal Choir filed in and stood next to the musicians. Elsa held her hand gently and stood up. Anna allowed herself to be led to the cake whose candles were being lit by Kai.

The choir began to sing a Happy Birthday song. Elsa began to sing and some of the guests joined in. It was one of the rare occasions when Elsa sang. The other voices melted away and only Elsa's song serenaded her ears. After the song was done, Elsa looked at her expectantly.

"Do your duty, my Princess."

Anna took a deep breath and with a great puff, blew out all the candles. The guests cheered and clapped. She turned to return to the main table, but Elsa tugged at her hand. "There's one more."

She followed her sister to the courtyard. Her jaw dropped. In the middle of the courtyard was a tall chocolate cake. "Whoa..."

"It's 16 layers, since the one inside is 3 layers." Elsa explained.

"19 layers..." Realization dawned in her mind. "For 19 years..."

Elsa nodded. Her hand swept upwards and an ice stairway formed to the top of the cake. They walked up with Gerda who lit the candles. The choir sang and was joined by all the people in the courtyard. By the end of their song, the joy in her heart overflowed and threatened to spill happy tears from her eyes. She blinked them back and blew out the candles. The crowd cheered and clapped. Servants with stacks of plates surrounded the cake and began to cut it up.

After they finished their portion of cake, the guests were escorted to the grand ballroom. Anna slipped her hands around Elsa's arm and waited at the side door.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle," announced Kai.

In a stately pace, they walked to the raised dais. As soon as they arrived there, the musicians began to play. Couples began to dance. A lanky young man with long brown hair approached the dais.

"Your Majesty, Prince Zartan of Greystock," announced Kai.

Prince Zartan bowed before them. "Good evening, Your Majesty, Your Highness. Once again, Happy Birthday, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

"Your Highness, would you grant me the honor of this dance?" He offered his hand.

Anna quickly glanced at Elsa who nodded. She smiled and put her hand on his. They walked to a space among the dancing couples and he began to lead. His steps were smooth, but he seemed to want to dip her and spin whenever it suited him. Elsa would wait for a change in melody or key before doing a dip or spin. Her next partner, Prince Hathir, knew the steps, but moved slowly and out of time with the music. She remembered how Elsa would lead to the rhythm of the music, adjusting their pace as needed.

Since he moved like molasses, Anna took the time to look around and spotted Wuthe with Bowe and Jeza with Tyno dancing by the wall. Kristoff and Oaken were leaning against the wall with wine glasses in their hands.

Her third partner was Prince Jim, Princess Ambrelle's twin brother. He wore a green tail coat and breeches. Obviously nervous, he looked at his feet from time to time.

"You're doing great," praised Anna.

"Thank you, Princess Anna," he said respectfully.

Aladdin asked her to dance next. "I'll visit tomorrow to give your gift."

"Thank you, but why not give it now?"

He winked. "It requires special instruction."

"What is it?"

He grinned roguishly. "Sorry. Please wait until tomorrow."

She danced with two other nobles before Prince Jim appeared again. To her surprise, Prince Jim danced much more smoothly than before. As he twirled her, her nose caught a rosy scent. Suspicion formed in her mind.

"You're Ambrelle aren't you?"

The 'prince' blushed. "H-how did you know?"

"You dance really well, and your perfume gave you away. Anyway, why are you dressed like him?"

Princess Ambrelle sighed. "I just wanted to show him how it's done. We're twins. If I can do it, so can he."

"That's real nice of you to encourage him. When he's ready, tell him to ask me again."

The young princess smiled. "Thank you, Princess Anna!"

A few partners later, Prince Jim asked to dance. This time, he seemed more confident and she complimented him on his efforts. At the end of the dance, he bowed beaming with joy. When no one approached the dais, Anna went to where Kristoff was.

"Hi, Kristoff. Are you having fun?"

His face was flushed and he downed the remaining wine in his glass. "Doin' good. How 'bout you?"

Anna smiled. "I was wondering... do you want to dance?"

"No, can't dance."

"I can teach you how."

His voice rose slightly. "I told you I can't. You've been dancing with Mr. green fancy pants. You like him, don't you?"

Just then, Bowe stopped dancing and slapped him on the cheek. "Snap out of it, please. Princess Anna went out of her way to ask you."

Oaken took his wine glass as Kristoff staggered against the wall. He blinked several times. "I... I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Do you..." For a moment, she hesitated. Somehow, she didn't want to be rejected again. With a deep breath, she continued, "...want to dance?"

He rubbed the back of his head and stared at the floor. "I don't know how, but I'll try."

Anna did her best to teach him, but the combination of his inexperience and wine hampered her efforts. They settled to just maintaining the dance posture and moving from side to side.

The ball lasted for about two hours. Elsa thanked the guests for coming and wished everyone good night. Anna walked with Rapunzel and Eugene to the outer gate.

"Thanks for coming, Rapunzel," said Anna as she hugged her.

Her cousin returned her hug. "This was a great party, Anna. Invite me to the next one, ok?"

"For sure!"

Anna hugged Eugene. "Thanks for coming, Eugene."

"It was lots of fun. Thanks for inviting us."

She waved as their carriage sped away. Then she went to find Kristoff. He was slumped over a table. Oaken and Tyno stood next to him.

Anna hurried over. "Is he all right?"

Oaken shrugged. "I think he drank too much wine."

"We'll put him up for the night," said Tyno.

"Thank you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Kristoff. Thanks for coming." She faced Oaken and Tyno. "Good night, Oaken, Tyno. Take care on the road."

Oaken and Tyno bowed. "Thank you for inviting us, Your Highness. We had a good time," said Oaken. He picked up Kristoff and slung him over his shoulder. Tyno reached out and held his free hand. Anna watched them with a sense of awe and respect as they walked out of the gates.

She went to look for Elsa and found her in the main hall. Patiently, she waited in the shadows until the last guest left.

"Elsa!" cried Anna as she latched on to her.

"Anna!" Her sister smiled at her fondly.

"Did you dance?"

"No. I already told a lot of people that I don't dance during my coronation."

"You should dance at least once!"

"Anna, all the guests have left."

"That's not a problem because you're saving your first and last dance for me." She smiled winsomely.

Those deep blue eyes softened with affection. "You're right."

On their way back to the grand ballroom, they took Olaf and Lilje with them. Once they confirmed that the room was empty, streams of snow raced towards the doors and secured the locks. Elsa gestured towards a corner and made the musical instruments.

"What do you want me to play?" asked Olaf.

"Beautiful Night," answered Anna.

Olaf gave Lilje small bells to ring and told her when to ring it. He picked up the percussion sticks and began to play the slow and charming melody. The grand ballroom echoed the twinkling notes around them. Elsa waved her hand in front of her gown and transformed it to a white double tailed coat and pants.

"May I have this dance, my Princess?"

"Hold on just one second..." Anna reached around Elsa's neck and undid the bun. Her sister's braid sprang free. She mussed up her bangs so that some locks hung carelessly over her forehead. Once satisfied, she put her hand on Elsa's. "Now I'm all yours."

Elsa led her to the middle of the ballroom and led her into the dance. As she looked into those deep blue eyes, her heart soared with joy. With the exception of Aladdin, most princes were dancing to show off their skill rather than dance with her.

Her sister drew her close and moved slowly, as if she was savoring each moment, each movement. At the next phrase, she began a twirl but stepped in to stop it midway. Elsa's hand slipped around her waist. Anna leaned against her slightly, resting her head at the crook of her neck and placing her hand on her sister's. As Elsa swayed from side to side, it felt like she was lying in a hammock with Elsa as her pillow. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling more.

The music changed key and she felt soft lips on her cheek, causing her skin to tingle with delight and her heart to twirl with joy. Elsa lifted her arm and resumed the twirl to return them to the normal dance position. They glided across the ballroom floor. At a certain part of the melody, Elsa would dip her so slowly, like she was being guided down to bed. To her surprise, her sister didn't bring her up right away and those beautiful deep blue eyes watched her with affection. She didn't mind and tightened her hold around her neck, bringing their faces closer. In time with the music, Elsa slowly lifted her up.

After going around the room several times, she noticed that they didn't dance around the room in a circle. Instead, they made a sharp turn near the door and another sharp turn towards the center of the room where Elsa would dip her. Anna's eyes widened in delight when she realized that their steps traced the outline of a heart on the floor. Elsa just smiled smugly at her reaction. On impulse, she kissed her sister on the cheek. Those pale cheeks turned pink, garnishing her sister's face with light freckles.

Their steps traced more hearts together, in harmony. Swaying with the gentle music, theirs became the dance that made the night beautiful.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Anna: Elsa! Elsa! Read me this story! (offers book)  
Elsa: (takes book) All Hail the Queen. (flips to first page)  
Anna: Hey! Don't read ahead!  
Elsa: Is this about us?  
Anna: Yes! Yes! Isn't it great?


	12. The Storm Within

**Chapter 12: The Storm Within**

Sunlight flooded her eyelids. Slowly, Elsa opened her eyes to the new dawn and sighed.

"There you go again," said Shar who was sitting next to her.

"What do you mean by 'again'?"

"Thinking about your sister, pining away and sighing."

Her eyes widened and she leaned away. "How do you know that?"

Instead of answering, the lady noble pointed at the wall. Lines of frost formed the letter A.

As soon as she saw it, her hand swept across to wipe it off the wall. Her cheeks flamed so she stood up and walked out of the meditation chamber to hide her embarrassment. "Let's train."

* * *

The next morning, the letters were on the wall again.

"Seriously, Elsa, what did Anna do? Your concentration is way off!" Shar jumped to a narrow post and swung her staff at Elsa.

Elsa's shield blocked the staff and she shot two ice bolts at Shar as she slid to another post. "Nothing!"

The reverse strike of Shar's staff shattered her post. She shot an ice rope to a post behind her and swung up to another post just as the lady noble's staff hit the spot where she was.

"After last weekend, you've written her name on the wall for the past three days. Is that nothing?" Shar swung her staff and split it into three projectiles at the last minute.

Elsa's shield caught two. "I didn't..." She blocked awkwardly with an ice glove. "...do it on purpose!" She lost her balance and caught the post. She slid down to the ground in defeat.

"Do you remember what I told you, Elsa? Our magic is connected to our heart... our soul. Whenever we clash, I can sense some dissonance... some distraction."

Elsa glared at her. "I need a break." Wiping the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve, she walked to the table and poured herself a glass of water. She drank all of it and poured some more. Her hand rose to her heart. Why was she feeling this way? Anna was free to go out with whomever she pleased. Whatever her sister did during that time was her own business. She shouldn't feel upset if Anna didn't want to tell her about her outing. However, she had escorts. With one command, a report of her sister's activities would be in her hands. She shook her head as if doing so would banish the idea from her mind. No, she would be intruding on Anna's privacy. She drank the rest of the water and turned around.

An army of statues were lined up against the far wall. Elsa smiled mischievously and flexed her fingers. Shar raised her hand and let it drop. A group of statues rushed towards her. For the next hour, many ice spikes and bolts shattered hundreds of statues.

Shar lounged on a stone bench and popped a grape in her mouth. "Had enough? I can do this all day."

Elsa breathed heavily with her exertions. "Not yet... one more batch."

"Ok." The lady noble's hand pushed up and more statues rose from the ground.

Two hours later, Elsa fell to her knees and lay on the ground panting.

Shar walked over with a glass of water. "You really let go this time. A fifty foot ice spike is very impressive, but it seems a bit much for a small statue."

"I... just... wanted to... clear my... mind..." said Elsa between breaths.

The lady noble put the glass in her hand. "You sure have an unusual way of doing it."

"How... come... you're... not tired?"

"Good question. The way I use my magic is different. Have you noticed the difference?"

Elsa thought for a few seconds before admitting, "No, I haven't."

"You create while I just reshape what's already there."

"But... didn't you make a clay Olaf?"

"I used the stone from the table. Remember?"

The scene replayed in her mind. "Oh... now I do."

"There's no water or snow here, so since you have nothing to work with, you make it and making ice will wear you out faster than using what's already there. There's sand and stone almost everywhere, so the amount of magic that I use is less than what you use when you make ice. It also didn't help that you were wasting a lot of magic by overdoing things. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't give my puppets life like you did for your snowman."

Elsa's eyebrows rose. "You can't?"

"I can't. I can only move them by sight."

Elsa took her hand and sat up. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Actually, it's your time. You're the one with more important duties."

After meditation and a relaxing soak in the hot spring, Elsa felt better. Upon entering her room, her eyes wandered to the ice globe on the desk. She carefully picked it up and brought it to the window. Under the sunlight, the flower looked so frail. The edges of its sepals were turning brown. Elsa sighed. The ice globe can only stave off its eventual withering for a limited time. She debated whether to dry it or press it. From beyond her window, she heard faint whistling. She looked down and saw Mr. Oswold walking down the path with a wheelbarrow full of young plants in small sacks. An idea formed in her mind and she hurried to see him.

Mr. Oswold stopped and bowed. "Good morning, Your Majesty, how may I help you?"

Elsa held out the ice globe. "I was wondering if there was any way to keep this alive."

He took the ice globe and peered at the flower. "It looks like something we have in the greenhouse. I can try to graft it on a stem. I don't know if it's self-pollinating, so I'll dust it with its pollen and the pollen of its host."

"Please try."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With the flower in his care, Elsa walked back into the castle to resume her court duties.

* * *

Two weekends later, Anna told her that she was going on a picnic. As her sister rode away with a young man, her lungs seemed to constrict and she felt it hard to breathe. After taking a few deep breaths, she climbed up a castle tower. The guard on duty looked at her with surprise and bowed hastily.

"Have you seen my sister from here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She's on the south road right now." He gestured to a window.

Elsa stood by the window and noticed her green clothes. She watched until she rode into the forest. "Thank you." She left the tower and wandered aimlessly in the garden. Eventually, she went to the greenhouse and sat near Anna's flower. It was grafted to another plant which seemed to have prevented its wilting. For a while, she stared at the delicate blossom.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered. With a long sigh, she stood up. For many long years, she had done things by herself. Why was she finding it difficult to pick something to do now? She walked out of the greenhouse and went to their tree. With a flick of her hand, she created an ice swing. Carefully, she sat on it and tried a small push with her feet. It moved a little.

"What am I doing? A queen doesn't play." She stood up quickly and dissolved the ice swing. After watering the apple seeds, she went to the library and wandered through the bookshelves. She picked some books and went to her room to read. About an hour later, she tossed the book on the bed and wound up the music box. After placing it on her bedside table, she laid down, closed her eyes and listened to the tinkling melody. The music box was wound up several times before Elsa finally admitted that she was bored. With another long sigh, she picked up another book and looked at the clock. Anna would probably be back around dinner time. At least, she hoped so.

Unfortunately, Anna didn't return at the usual dinner time. After waiting an hour past sunset, Elsa decided to have dinner by herself in the dining hall. The main dish was especially delicious. She turned to comment about it but stopped when she saw Anna's empty chair. Her shoulders drooped with a long sigh.

After dinner, she went to her room and idly flipped through various books, not really reading. Past eight o'clock, she heard footsteps approaching her door. Her face broke out in a smile when Anna entered.

"Hi Anna. How was your day?"

Her sister shrugged. "It was all right."

Her heart sank. Was that all Anna wanted to share with her? She didn't say anything when she went out last time either. Elsa closed the book. Her sister's hair was wet. "Did you take a bath already?"

"Yeah, I tripped and got a little dirty. I didn't want to bring mud into your room."

"I guess I'll get ready for bed." She bathed quickly and found Anna sitting on the bed with a book.

"Do you mind if you read me a story? We haven't finished this one."

"Of course."

Anna placed her head on her lap. To her surprise, her sister's arms wound about her waist and she snuggled against her abdomen. Most of the time, Anna didn't hug like this. However, Elsa had no reason to object. She stroked her strawberry blond hair and opened the book to the marked page. Within an hour of reading, her sister had fallen asleep.

Carefully, she put the book away and moved Anna's arms just enough to lower herself to the bed. With a flick of her hand, she commanded streams of snow to douse the lights. For a while, she lay there wondering why Anna didn't tell her about her outing.

* * *

The following morning, Shar pointed at the wall with her staff. "What is up with you?"

With a quick sweep of her hand, Elsa wiped Anna's name off the wall. She didn't dare meet Shar's eyes and walked out.

"Oh, no. Don't ignore this, Elsa. You have to face it."

With all her frustration, she turned on her, shouting, "Face what? I don't know what to face! I don't know anything! She won't tell me!"

The Agraban took her cold fury like an impassive mountain. "What won't she tell you?"

She bowed her head and tucked her hands under her arms. "What am I supposed to do? I already asked her, but she didn't say anything." She began to pace.

"How did you ask her?"

"I... I just asked her how her day was."

"And?"

"She just said it was ok. She usually tells me more than that. She likes to talk. But this time, she didn't say anything."

"I think you should be more specific. If it's so important for you to know, ask her if she had fun. Ask if she saw anything interesting. Ask about something. Don't just stop there."

She clasped her hands in front of her. "But... I don't want to intrude."

"How are you intruding? You're just asking about her day."

"She... she's with someone..."

When Shar didn't answer right away, Elsa glanced at her. The lady noble was looking at her with a puzzled expression on her face. Then she said, "First you say that you want to know and now you say you don't want to know."

"What if she starts talking about him?"

Shar stood in front of her, causing her to stop pacing. Her scarred finger lifted her chin and sandy brown eyes looked at her with compassion. "Elsa, you can't keep her innocent forever."

Elsa turned away. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed at the thought of Anna being with that man. "I know that!"

"I still think you should talk to her, no matter how much you dislike hearing about her lover. Anyway, do you want to continue or do you want to go back?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm already here. Let's continue."

Anna's name appeared the next morning, but Shar simply looked at it and walked to the arena, leaving her staring at the wall for a while. She erased her name before she went out. They practiced controlling their puppets.

"You're still moving them together. Think of them as extensions of yourself. You can walk and talk at the same time, right? It's just like that," explained Shar who made five statues dance in different ways.

Elsa concentrated on her two snow wolves and imagined one attacking directly while the other circled from the side. The front one baited the statue to attack while the other leapt from the side and bit its neck.

"Better," complimented Shar. They continued training in different scenarios.

* * *

Another weekend came and Anna went fishing again with that young man. This time, her sister came home before dinner with two fishes swimming in a bucket. One fish was prepared for dinner while the other was added to the pond in the garden. During dinner, Anna described her catch with much enthusiasm. To Elsa's relief, she didn't talk about the young man.

As Anna's birthday neared, Elsa busied herself with preparations. She instructed the castle staff to be as discreet as possible in order to spring the surprise birthday ball. For several afternoons, she and Shar flew the route that she would take to the North Mountain. It would not be good to get lost going to her intended destination.

On the day before her birthday, Anna was obviously dropping hints. Elsa had originally planned three cakes of different flavors, but she decided to do one big cake given the amount of hints that her sister made. During dinner time, she tried her best to sound as casual as possible when Anna mentioned cake. Her cheeks ached with the effort.

Elsa almost broke down when she saw her sister's disappointed face after she claimed to be busy, which was essentially true since there were still a lot of preparations that had to be in place before the guests arrived and the meetings amounted to greeting the guests. When she turned in for bed, her body trembled with nervousness and she wrapped her arms about her body to calm herself. Kai would come by and wake her up before midnight.

Like clockwork, he came at the appointed time and woke her. At midnight, she would be the first one to wish Anna a Happy Birthday. However, she didn't expect trickery on Anna's part about the time. Elsa berated herself for revealing her plan, but after Anna opened her present, her sister's happy face melted her sadness. For the first time in forever, she and Anna were celebrating her birthday together.

For Anna's second present, they went to the garden to build a snowgirl. It felt like they were children again. She reveled in nostalgia as they rolled the body into shape. However, she didn't expect the unusual side effect when she granted it life.

"Hi! I'm Lilje and I like sweet kisses!"

Elsa stared at her hands in horror. Shar's words echoed in her mind: "Our magic is connected to our heart... extensions of yourself..." What if someone figured it out?

To her surprise, Anna held her hands gently. Baby blue eyes gazed into deep blue ones reassuringly. "Don't worry, Elsa. I like sweet kisses too."

Her sister's words melted the panic in her heart and filled it with courage instead. She was ready for her final plan. With Anna in her arms, they rode to North Mountain on an ice road.

"Faster, Elsa!"

Eager to please, Elsa increased their speed. Her heart soared as they rose far above the trees. It felt like they could do anything together. From this distance, everything looked so small. The fears that once controlled her can't get to her at all. It was time to see what they could do, to test the limits and break through. With a burst of speed, they blasted into the air, flying through the wind and sky. Anna yelled with delight and her joy joined with hers.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!"

On the North Mountain, she let the tower rise higher than she intended. Under the great sky, only the young lady in her arms mattered. Carefully, she guided Anna down to the reclining seat so that they could have a full view of the coming spectacle.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa presented her last gift. "Look!"

The northern lights filled the sky while the wonder in Anna's face filled her heart with joy. All her preparations and effort were worth it for this moment.

"Thank you, Elsa! This is the best present yet!" Anna kissed her cheek.

Warmth flooded her face and she laughed. "For now, until you open all the presents from the ball."

"Ball? What ball?"

Elsa watched Anna's adorable reactions as she revealed the surprise birthday ball. Her hand itched to pinch those freckled cheeks, so she busied it with stroking her sister's back instead.

Anna threw her arms around her. "Thank you, Elsa! I love you!"

She snuggled against her, relishing her warmth. "I love you too, Anna."

Underneath the glowing sky, Elsa cared for nothing else other than the summer blossom that she held in her arms. Her fingers played with those strawberry braids and her nose inhaled her fragrance, reminding her of a garden in full bloom. Each passing second fed the wonderful feeling in her heart, making her wish that it would last forever.

All of the sudden, the tower swayed. She closed her eyes and felt the ice and snow around her. To her dismay, her snow monster rocked the tower, causing some of its support pillars to break. Quickly, she made a slide and tried to go down before the tower collapsed. Worry filled her heart at the thought of Anna getting hurt because of her.

When they reached the end of the slide, she purposely twisted so that she hit the snowbank first and cradled Anna as they tumbled in the powdery snow. The world spun and faded into black.

The next thing she knew, Anna was shaking her and wiping snow off her face. "Elsa! Are you all right? Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head slightly in an effort to clear her dizziness. "I... I'm fine. I think... I got the wind knocked out of me."

Anna moved away. "I'm sorry! I was sitting on you!"

To her surprise, Shar knelt near her. "Let's get her back to the castle."

As they flew back to the castle, Elsa glanced suspiciously at the Agraban. Why was she here? Was she watching them? That moment was for her and Anna alone. At the thought of a spectator, Elsa felt very annoyed.

They returned to her room and she almost yelled at Shar who prudently left. Since there were still preparations for tomorrow, they went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the castle was busy with activity. After a quick breakfast, Elsa got Anna out of the way by giving her invitations. She had servants bring in a rack of gowns into Anna's room. While the servants moved the rack, she noticed two dolls near Anna's pillow. She picked up a doll with yellow hair and a blue dress. Memories of packing up her belongings surfaced in her mind and a small ache throbbed in her heart. She had left her doll to keep Anna company. So many years had passed and the doll was still here. Crude stitches attached a worn arm and foot. Glue was visible where yarn hair had been detached. One button eye was slightly higher than the other and the stitching wasn't the same.

"Did she fix it herself?" thought Elsa. "She could've asked Gerda to fix it for her." The ache in her heart melted away at Anna's attempts to take care of her doll all these years. She put it back besides its partner, Anna's doll with a green dress.

The invitations only worked for a couple of hours. When Anna returned, she kept her sister out of trouble by going over the ball layout, picking out her gown and eating lunch.

They prepared to greet the guests. As they walked to the main hall, Anna was absolutely bubbling with excitement and she kept squeezing her arm. Elsa could only guess that if she wasn't there, her fireball of a sister would be bouncing off the walls and causing a substantial amount of chaos.

The main hall doors looked imposing. She would be talking to a lot of royalty today. However, Anna was here. She would be all right.

Elsa turned to her sister. "Are you ready?"

Anna grinned widely and replied, "I was born ready!"

"Kai, open the doors."

The guards opened the doors and guests poured in. Elsa listened to each name and tried to imprint each new face in her memory. There were some faces that were quite familiar to her.

"Rapunzel!" Anna hugged their cousin. Rapunzel was a fourth cousin on her mother's side.

After her sister hugged Rapunzel, Elsa greeted her and hugged her. "Welcome, dear cousin. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for the coronation gift. We've put it to good use already." She gestured to the tables.

"That's great! Eugene thought it was a bit weird, but I'm glad that it helped!" She looked behind her. "I'll see you later. I don't want to hold up the line."

"I look forward to it."

Sometime later, Emir Aladdin arrived with Shar who was disguised as a man. Elsa pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing when she saw Shar's disguise. The goatee looked so out of place on her bronze face. Her restraint broke down when Anna mentioned it and she tried to hide her giggle with her hand.

The last face was someone she didn't expect to see.

"Lady Alis of Arendelle," announced Kai.

Her first cousin's resemblance to her was unnerving. If she didn't have black hair, it was like looking in a mirror. "Why are you here, Alis?"

"I came to wish my cousin a Happy Birthday. The past few years didn't give me a chance to do so since the gates were closed."

"No, why are you in Arendelle?"

"If I may point out, Your Majesty, that the order of exile specifically states my mother, Princess Elga. It doesn't extend to me. I didn't wish to discuss this during my dear cousin's birthday, but since Your Majesty asked, then I must answer. I have come of age, my Queen, and so I wish to claim the Barony of Engbeck which my mother forfeited on her exile."

"I see. Please excuse us, Anna." They went to a reception room. Her cousin waited for her to sit first. Alis observed protocol and her politeness made her less wary. "How is your mother?"

"Sadly, the same as always. I won't mince words, my Queen. She thinks that you're a fool."

"After telling me this, you expect me to restore Engbeck to you?"

"I have come of age, so I must be treated as an adult, no matter how much my mother chooses to think otherwise. Before, I was still considered under her supervision and so I must yield to her whims. That is not the case anymore. My parents have committed crimes against Arendelle. They are beyond redemption, but I want the chance to redeem myself."

"I can't allow your mother to return to Arendelle. Those who aid in her return are subject to treason."

"As Baroness Engbeck, I must obey the laws of Arendelle, even if it involves my mother."

"Can you really resist her?"

"I promise you that she won't set foot on Arendelle upon my honor."

"Still, the laws of inheritance only identify possible legal heirs but not qualified ones. The right to govern must be earned."

Blue eyes gazed at her steadily. "Then test me, my Queen."

Elsa stood up. "Very well. Come to court in two days for a hearing."

Her cousin stood up, smiling slightly. "I thank you for the opportunity."

Elsa let out a long sigh as she exited the room. Because of Alis' unexpected arrival, she would have to seat her cousin at the main table due to her close familial relation. This meant that she would have to talk to her instead of Anna. Elsa did her best to hide her irritation under a smile as she waited for guests to come to the dais.

Eventually, it was time for dinner. As she suspected, she spoke more with Alis than with Anna. It didn't help that Rapunzel caught Anna's attention as well.

"Rapunzel is only here for tonight. I'll have Anna to myself tomorrow," she assured herself silently. Still, she couldn't help but try to find a lull in Anna's conversation with Rapunzel and to casually get her attention.

When it was time for the cake, the servants wheeled in the three layer cake through the main hall doors. Hand in hand, Elsa led her sister to the cake. As she sang the birthday song with the choir, she watched her sister's expressions of joy. She marveled at how adorable Anna looked as she pursed her lips and blew out the candles. Her excited face filled her heart with joy. However, this was just the first half.

Elsa led her to the second part of the cake. As Anna stared in wonder at the stacked confection, Elsa felt a mixture of pride and victory in being able to give her sister this moment. Even though Anna's hand squeezed hers to the point of pain, Elsa didn't let go for she wanted to feel how happy Anna was.

Anna had three helpings of chocolate cake. Elsa knew that she would probably pay for it later in the form of restless tossing and stolen blankets or pillows but it was worth seeing those baby blue eyes tear up during the birthday song in the courtyard.

It was time for the ball. Together, they entered the ballroom. A prince wasted no time in asking Anna to dance. Even though she had invited all these princes and their parents to the ball for Anna, part of her hoped that her sister would refuse a dance and stay with her on the dais.

"As long as Anna is having fun, it's fine," Elsa told herself quietly.

Emir Aladdin stopped by to chat. She had sent the invitation to Shar, and was surprised when Shar said that he was coming.

"The cisterns are working out," said Aladdin. "Our citizens are really grateful. A lot of people were making do with muddy water before you came."

"I'm glad that it's been helpful. How long are you visiting?"

"About a week. Shar wants me to meet some merchants regarding trade. We'll probably request an audience with your minister of trade also."

"Just let me know if you want to see me."

For the rest of the night, Elsa declined all dances and chatted with other royalty. Around nine o'clock, she announced the end of the ball, thanked everyone for coming and wished all the guests good night. Pages escorted each guest to their carriage or ship. Elsa went to a side room and sat down with her eyes closed. She had managed to survive Anna's birthday ball without any major mishaps. A relieved smile graced her face.

A few minutes later, she went back to the main hall and said farewell to the few guests who lingered behind. When the page escorted the last guest out, her fireball of a sister pounced on her out of nowhere.

"Elsa!"

"Anna!"

"Did you dance?"

"No. I already told a lot of people that I don't dance during my coronation."

"You should dance at least once!"

"Anna, all the guests have left."

"That's not a problem because you're saving your first and last dance for me." An adorable smile graced that freckled face.

Elsa tucked a stray strawberry blond strand behind Anna's ear. "You're right."

With Olaf and Lilje in tow, they went to the grand ballroom which was empty of servants and guests. With a flick of her hand, Elsa ensured their privacy by icing the locks on the doors. As Olaf and Lilje began to play 'Beautiful Night', Elsa transformed her gown to princely attire even though Anna didn't ask her. A part of her wanted to let go of being the Queen. Right now, she wanted to dance with Anna. Elsa led her to the middle of the ballroom and swayed in time with the music. This was their dance, just hers and Anna's.

Since the music's tempo was slower than the usual ballroom dance, Elsa drew Anna closer. Their movements were languid but graceful as Elsa began a twirl. Instead of completing the twirl, she caught Anna from behind and slipped her arm around her waist. Anna placed her hand over hers and they swayed from side to side. Elsa kissed Anna's cheek close to her ear and twirled to resume the normal dance position.

When Olaf played several long notes in sequence, Elsa dipped Anna slowly and stopped at the lowest point of the dip. She gazed into those baby blue eyes until the music entered the next phrase. Cradling her against her body, Elsa lifted her up and stepped into the melody. She guided her across the floor, trying to make a heart out of their steps. Her efforts paid off when her sister's face lit up in realization. She smiled with victory and was rewarded by an unexpected kiss on her cheek. They glided across the dance floor, no longer two, but one as their bodies flowed through the music that spoke for their hearts.

All too soon, the clock struck eleven.

"Anna..." began Elsa, but her sister silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"My birthday isn't over yet."

Elsa smiled indulgently. "We'll keep celebrating then."

They kept dancing until the clock struck midnight. Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna's forehead. "I hope you had a happy birthday, Anna."

Anna hugged her tightly. "It was the best I've ever had!"

After unlocking the ballroom doors, they went back to the Queen's bedchamber to prepare for bed. They bathed and brushed each other's hair. Once Elsa finished changing to her nightgown, she went over to the bookcase and turned to her sister who was lying on the bed.

"Anna, do you want me to read a story?" When Anna didn't respond, Elsa walked over to find her sister asleep. Chuckling to herself, she tucked her in and slipped into bed. She doused the lights and snuggled close for a well-earned rest.

* * *

The next day resumed with the usual routine of training in the morning and court duties after. The day after that was her cousin's hearing. Alis answered all her questions to her satisfaction. The lords present were still a bit suspicious about her cousin, so Elsa made the appointment of the barony subject to review in three months. The disappointment was evident on Alis' face but she accepted her judgment without protest. Later that day, Elsa met with Master Vernart.

"I want Lady Alis watched night and day."

"Agent Luwey is watching her already. However, I shall elevate her priority and assign more veterans to watch her."

"Do it."

"By your command." Master Vernart bowed.

A few days later, Aladdin came to the arena with Anna while they were making their puppets. The two of them stood back apprehensively. Elsa formed some soldiers, two knights, two siege towers, two mages, a queen and a king. Shar formed hers in obsidian slate.

Elsa lifted her hand and concentrated. The soldier in front of her king took two steps and raised its sword menacingly. Shar's elephant rode over in front of her row of soldiers and brandished its trunk and tusks. Elsa commanded another soldier to move. Shar's soldier stepped forward in response.

"Can't you two just play chess like normal people?" said Anna sardonically.

"Elsa is practicing strategy," said Shar as she moved another piece.

"You mean, you're practicing strategy. You've lost two games recently," argued Elsa.

"You've just been lucky these past few days."

Aladdin patted Anna on the shoulder. Her sister walked closer. "Elsa, may I go to the market with Emir Aladdin?"

"Go ahead."

That freckled face brightened with excitement. "Thanks, Elsa!"

"Hey Shar, what else do you want me to check out besides sugar?" asked Aladdin.

A few moments later, Shar answered, "Herbs, particularly lemondrops."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"That's it, thank you."

Aladdin and Anna left on the magic carpet. A few moves later, Elsa remembered. "Shar, do you know that lemondrops only grow in Schweetzurland?"

"Yes."

Her hands flexed with magic as cold fury built within her. "And you let them go?"

Shar shrugged. "It only takes a little over an hour to get there. Don't worry, Elsa. The people are very sweet and gentle. They're more interesting in baking than mischief." An ice spike tossed Shar's queen into the air. The lady noble remained calm. "I think that's an illegal move."

"That's for not telling me! I thought they were going to the market in the city, but you knew they were going to a market in another country!" Elsa began to pace.

"I trust my Emir. He'll take care of Anna."

Aladdin's words echoed in her mind: "Do you trust me?" She remembered those dark steady eyes and sincere face. "I trust the Emir. Anna on the other hand..."

"Don't you trust her?"

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed. "You don't know my sister. Trouble seems to find her."

"Don't worry, Elsa. Emir Aladdin is very good at getting out of trouble." Shar smiled proudly.

A pale eyebrow rose in question. "Why do I get the feeling that there's a long story about him?"

The Agraban chuckled. "Perhaps I'll tell you over a good bottle of wine."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours. I'm the one you have to bribe."

"Yours if I beat you today."

"You're on."

After a nerve-racking battle, Elsa won the game. She exhaled with relief.

"Good positioning," complimented Shar. "You're starting to think several moves ahead."

"Thanks."

"Since you're so concerned about your sister, how about coming to her training? Maybe that will help alleviate your worries."

Her eyes brightened at the idea. "When is it?"

"We're meeting today around three o'clock in the garden."

"I'll be there." She would have to reschedule a meeting with the Minister of trade.

When she got back to the castle, Elsa cancelled all the meetings after three o'clock for the rest of the week. At three o'clock, she went to the garden.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Anna.

"I thought I'd join you in training."

"That's great! It's so boring by myself."

"Isn't Shar with you?"

"She is, but she just sits there and barely talks. She just keeps writing on that tablet."

Her eyebrows rose as she wondered what kind of training it was. During her training, Shar talked a lot to explain ideas. As if on cue, the lady noble arrived. She held out her scarred hand to Anna.

"Please get on, Anna."

As Shar helped them onto the carpet, Lilje passed by. When she saw Shar, she greeted, "Hi, I'm Lilje and I like sweet kisses."

Shar smirked and looked at Elsa directly. "So you do, hmm?"

Elsa's face flushed with embarrassment. To her chagrin, the lady noble knelt down and replied, "I'm Shar and I would like a kiss." She pursed her lips.

Ice blasted from her hands and hit Shar's hastily formed shield. The Agraban merely laughed.

"Stop it, Shar!" shouted Elsa indignantly.

Shar planted a quick kiss on Lilje's forehead before hopping onto the carpet. "You owe me a kiss later, little one."

Lilje waved. "Come by whenever you want!"

Her hands itched to push Shar off the carpet, but Anna held her hands. Baby blue eyes looked at her with a smile. Her embarrassment melted away and she squeezed her sister's hands.

They flew to a nearby beach. Shar told Anna to sit on the beach and placed a handful of sand in her left hand. At that moment, the scene at the oasis replayed in Elsa's mind. On that day, she saw what seemed to be a miracle. The tiny bud in Anna's hand slowly grew larger and bloomed within an hour.

This time, Shar put a seashell in Anna's right hand. The lady noble sat down on her sister's right and scribbled on a stone tablet. Elsa peeked over her shoulder and recognized the Agraban script. She sat down to Anna's left and looked at her sister. Her eyes were closed. Since she seemed to be meditating, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to meditate as well. The soft scratching stopped and Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't meditate so close to her," whispered Shar.

Elsa followed Shar to another spot about twenty feet away. As she wondered why she had to sit so far, Anna called out.

"There's something in here, isn't it?"

"Yes." Shar replied.

Anna put the shell on the sand. "Please don't give me any weird crawly things."

"I'm just doing what I'm told." Shar walked to a shallow pool and lifted what appeared to be white deer horns about a foot long from tip to base. She placed it near Anna and put her hand on it before sitting down and writing on her tablet.

Curious, Elsa watched as Anna's hand moved over the strange horns. Her fingers would curl around certain spots and stop there for a while before moving to another spot. Meanwhile, little crab-like legs extruded from under the shell and it scurried away, carrying the shell with it.

A few minutes later, Anna opened her eyes and stared incredulously at the horns. "What is this? This isn't a rock, is it?"

"I'm not sure. The Elder called it an ocean tree," said Shar.

"Whatever it is, it's alive. Put it back. And don't just dump it anywhere. Return it to its family."

Elsa stood up and walked over. She knelt next to the ocean tree and touched it. It felt like rough rock with many protruding pebbles. She tried to bend it, but it felt sturdy and didn't seem like a plant or tree. Her fingers touched other parts of it, searching for indications that it was alive. Finding none, she asked, "How do you know that it's alive?"

Anna shrugged. "I'm not sure... I just feel like it is."

"Are you done with it, Elsa?" asked Shar.

Elsa withdrew her hand. "Yes."

Shar lifted it and stepped on the magic carpet. As she flew over the sea, Anna touched her arm.

"Is there any way we can watch them?"

Elsa thought for a moment and an idea formed in her head. "I'll try." Within minutes, she created a telescope made of ice. There were two sets of viewing holes. Anna looked through one set and she used the other. After some adjustments to the lenses, they saw Shar in the distance. They watched her until she stopped over a spot after looking at her tablet. Her hand reached down and rose up slowly as if she were grabbing something. A few moments later, a small island of ocean trees rose up underneath the carpet. Shar lifted the tree and placed it on an empty spot among the other trees. Her hand pushed down towards the water and the island disappeared under the waves.

"Whoa... did she just pull all of that up?" asked Anna in awe.

"I think so." Given the distance that Shar was from the shore, Elsa wondered how far the island was below the waves.

Shar returned and Anna resumed meditation. The lady noble let her hold other things from the shallow pool such as seaweed and a starfish. Anna immediately dropped the sea slug.

"I asked you not to give me crawly things!" yelled Anna as she leaned away.

Shar picked up the sea slug. "It's just like jelly."

"No!" Her sister hid her right hand.

Training ended and they went back to the castle. After Shar left, Elsa asked, "Is it always like that? You would meditate and Shar drops things in your hand."

"Yeah. It wasn't as boring though, since you were there." Anna squeezed her hand. "Thanks for coming."

"I'll come tomorrow and the day after too."

Those baby blue eyes lit up with excitement. "You will? Oh, thank you, Elsa!"

The next training session was in the forest under a large tree. Anna sat under it while Shar led her to another tree around twenty feet away. Elsa created a bench to sit on since the ground was strewn with dead leaves and branches. Shar remained standing and watched Anna intently as if she were expecting something.

Elsa noticed Shar's behavior and watched as well instead of meditating. A few minutes later a bee buzzed around Anna. As minutes passed more bees gathered around her. Several landed on her hand. When Anna opened her eyes, Shar shifted slightly.

Her sister stood up. More bees hovered around her. She faced the tree and reached for a branch. Elsa stood up but the lady noble put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, please." Shar said softly.

Anna climbed up and sat on a branch. Elsa moved her head to peer through the leaves. Her sister reached into a hole in the tree's trunk. Unconsciously, her hands moved over her mouth as she stared worriedly at her sister who was holding something white. Anna climbed down and walked over to them.

"Do you want some honey, Elsa?" Part of a honeycomb was on her sister's palm.

Never had Elsa felt so relieved. Anna was much better with animals than her. Ducks, birds, and horses were one thing, but bees were an entirely different matter. Chills ran up her spine at the thought of being stung by hundreds of insects. Elsa stepped closer and cupped Anna's cheek as she searched for bee stings. Her hand patted her limbs. "Are you ok? Did you get stung?"

"I'm fine."

"How did you do it?"

"The bees gave me the feeling that the honey was there, so I just did the same thing like Mr. Sanders did in last night's story. You know... the bear that likes honey."

"But that was just..."

Shar touched her arm. "Excuse us for a moment." The lady noble led her away from Anna and whispered, "Don't give her any doubt. For magic users like us, belief gives us power. If she believes that she can do it, she'll do her best to make it happen."

"Does it really matter that much?"

"Yes. How we view the world matters when we control our magic. Let me show you the difference between you and your sister. Please make a clear ice glass."

Elsa created the glass and Shar filled it with water from a water skin. She offered it to Anna.

"This is for you."

"Ah, thanks. I feel thirsty now that I ate some honey." Anna accepted the glass.

"Anna, how much water is in the glass?"

Anna lifted it up. "I'd say it's half-full."

"Please resume meditation when you're ready." Shar walked back to Elsa. "When I asked you about the glass of water, you said that it's half-empty. From a quantity standpoint, both answers are correct. However, each answer shows a different point of view. Do you understand now?"

Elsa held her hands over her heart. Did she truly view the world so differently?

Shar put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "People can change, Elsa. Just change your point of view and go there. Remember, the worst limits are the ones we put on ourselves."

Elsa chuckled softly. "Anna doesn't think about limits."

"And that is one of her greatest strengths. Since your sister went to all that trouble, why don't you taste some of her honey?"

"What about you?"

The Agraban spoke as if she was explaining something to a child. "Elsa, she only offered it to you."

Elsa went over to Anna while Shar kept her distance. She dipped her finger on the honeycomb and lifted a glob of honey to her lips. The sweet taste tickled her tongue.

"It's very sweet, isn't it?" said Anna.

The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. "Yes, just like you."

Her sister blushed, bringing out her freckles. "Um... thanks."

There was a lot of honey in the honeycomb, so Elsa made a jar to put it in. Anna began to lick the leftover honey on her palm. Elsa created a ball of slushy snow and offered it to her.

"Here. Use this to wash it off."

"Thanks!"

As her sister rubbed her hands with snow, Elsa noticed a dab of honey on Anna's chin, just under the corner of her lip. She leaned over and licked it off.

Baby blue eyes widened with surprise and cheeks turned pink. "W-wha..."

Elsa pointed to her own jaw. "You had some honey on your chin."

"Oh... thanks..." Her sister turned around and sat down under the tree to resume her training.

* * *

Next day's training was near a waterfall, or rather, under it. This particular waterfall had a small cave behind it which was easily accessible when Shar built a covered bridge to reach it.

They sat near the front of the cave, just out of reach of the falling water. Shar put some moss in Anna's hand and scribbled on her tablet. Elsa looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, the tablet had an engraving of Anna sitting by the waterfall from their point of view. The lady noble wrote something in Agraban script. She stopped for a few moments. Suddenly, Agraban script appeared even though she didn't write on it. However, this script seemed more rough and crude.

"Shar, what are you doing?" whispered Elsa.

"I'm talking to the Elder," replied the lady noble in a low voice. "Would you like to know how to do this?"

"Yes!"

"All right, but we have to go outside." Shar made a small jar and put it next to Anna. "If you need anything, just yell into the jar and I'll hear you."

"Where are you going?" asked Anna.

"Just outside. I'm going to teach Elsa, so I don't want to disturb you."

"Ok."

Once outside, Shar made a new tablet that was twice as large as the one she was using. "In your mind, think of the tablet as a mirror. What appears in one is reflected in the other. When you complete the idea, release the idea and let it go into the tablet. After your magic is absorbed by the tablet, split them in two." The lady noble demonstrated the concept and tested each tablet to show that it worked. "The Elder has the twin of my tablet. I show him what your sister is doing and he gives me instructions. Now, try."

Elsa did as instructed and Shar took one tablet. She scratched it across with her stylus. A small scratch about an inch long appeared on its twin.

"Not bad for a first try. I think you need to focus more on the idea before letting it go. Try again."

For the rest of the session, Elsa practiced diligently. On their way back to the castle, she showed Anna the result of her efforts.

Anna wrote on the tablet with an ice quill. On its twin, Elsa saw light letter form for a brief moment. Her heart glowed at the idea that the first thing that Anna tried was her name.

"Wow, Elsa! This is cool! I mean, it's ice, but it's really awesome!" exclaimed Anna when she saw her writing on the other tablet.

"I'm still working at keeping it persistent. Somehow, it melts away too soon."

"But didn't you make me that picture frame? Isn't it the same thing?"

"Not really. The pictures are already formed, so it just needs to be summoned to appear. The engravings on the tablet can constantly change."

Her sister smiled at her. "It's not perfect, but I think it's great!"

Warmth filled her being at Anna's words. The idea that she didn't have to be perfect gave her a huge sense of relief. Elsa kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Anna returned the kiss and drew back just enough so that their faces were only inches apart. Baby blue eyes gazed into her own. Just then, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The sisters leaned away from each other. Shar stood behind them, smirking. "Ah... I wonder what Lilje's kiss would feel like..."

A mound of snow appeared over the lady noble who blocked it with a quickly formed shield. Meanwhile, Elsa sat there blushing with embarrassment. She felt Anna's hand around hers. Her sister glanced at her and her hand squeezed hers in sympathy.

That evening, after they had prepared for bed, Elsa offered to read a story.

Anna shook her head and patted her lap. "Aunt Belle taught me new songs. I know you're busy, so let me sing you a song to thank you for training with me."

Her sister rarely offered to sing for her. Elsa laid her head on her lap. Gentle fingers stroked her head as Anna sang.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep._  
_In dreams you lose your heartaches._  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep._

_Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through._  
_No matter how your heart is grieving,_  
_If you keep on believing,_  
_The dream that you wish will come true."_

Elsa closed her eyes and let her sister's sweet voice carry her worries away. Apparently, it carried away more than her worries. Her mind drifted to the realm of dreams. She was on the magic carpet with Anna.

Her sister kissed her cheek. "Thank you for training with me." Baby blue eyes gazed at hers. Their faces were only inches apart. She whispered softly, "Do you want to kiss me, Elsa? Come on, we'll kiss all day! You're the one I care for, so we'll lock the door and tell everyone to go away. I'm getting a little lonely, waiting all this time and watching the days go by. Do you want to kiss me, Elsa? We can do more than kiss, Elsa..."

Warmth spread across her body and courage filled her heart. Her hands held her sister's shoulders and pushed her down slowly on the magic carpet. Those baby blue eyes silently entreated. Elsa leaned down.

Her face was buried in a pillow. Elsa rolled over and blinked her eyes.

"Ooops, I'm sorry! You fell asleep, so I tried to move..." Anna's apologetic expression turned to indignation and she grumpily complained, "How could you fall asleep? You didn't hear all of it!"

She squeezed her sister's hand. "I'm sorry. I must be more tired than I thought. I'll try to stay awake this time."

"Ok, but you better not fall asleep!"

"If you put more feeling in it, maybe I won't nod off in boredom," teased Elsa with a wink.

"Hey! That's mean!"

Elsa chuckled at Anna's adorable pouting face and put her head on her lap. Her sister started the song again. She listened carefully until the ending refrain.

_"No matter how your heart is grieving,_  
_If you keep on believing,_  
_The dream that you wish will come true."_

She clapped softly. "It's a very nice song."

"Thank you."

"So, can I sleep now?"

Anna leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Yes. Good night, Elsa."

Elsa sat up and leaned towards her sister's cheek. Just then, her recent dream flashed in her mind. Her lips hovered over her sister's cheek, but her eyes wandered to Anna's lips. With all the willpower at her disposal, she bridged the last inch and place a lingering kiss on her sister's cheek.

"Good night," said Elsa as she doused the lights with streams of snow. Closing her eyes, she tried to continue that last dream.

* * *

Summer ended and Elsa planned another trip to Agrabah. She scheduled to leave after a full moon to avoid Shar's condition. On the Elder's recommendation, they planned to stay for a week for Anna's training. A few days before their departure, she met with the ministers and assigned duties. After the meeting, she spoke privately with Master Vernart. She gave him an ice tablet and quill.

"Use this tablet to send me a message. Write your message and then ring the chimes on top. I have its twin and I'll hear the chimes and see your message."

Master Vernart held the tablet with wonder in his eyes. "What a marvelous thing, Your Majesty! I shall use it as needed!" He cleared his throat and looked at her meekly. "May I make a request, Your Majesty?"

"What is it?"

"If it is possible to make this in a smaller size and without the chimes, my agents would really appreciate it. It would be easier to conceal and make communication much faster. That is, if it's not an inconvenience to Your Majesty."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

On the morning before their departure, Shar interrupted the training exercise and challenged her to a duel. "It's time to test control of your creations." She made a dozen soldiers with scimitars and shields. To Elsa's surprise, brown stone armor formed all over the Agraban's body. Her staff became a pointed spear. "I'll count to 10 and then attack. Do what you must to stop me. Get ready."

Elsa had never seen Shar act like this. She created her ice soldiers and formed ice armor. Her hands flexed nervously.

"8... 9..."

The stone soldiers charged. Behind them, sand whirled and formed dust devils. Elsa put a shield over her eyes to protect it from sand. The dust was everywhere and she couldn't see where Shar was. She created a clear shield around her to defend against projectiles. Her foot stomped on the ground and covered it with ice. The pressure on the ice floor would let her know if something approached. She raised her hands and summoned whirlwinds of crushed ice which she sent towards the dust devils. If she couldn't see, then Shar shouldn't be able to see either.

Meanwhile, her soldiers battled Shar's. Two stone soldiers attacked one of her own. One soldier locked the ice sword while the other attacked from behind. The ice soldier was crippled and simultaneous hits shattered it. She commanded the rest of her soldiers to group together.

The vibration under her was her only warning. Her hands blasted at the ground and propelled her upwards. Under her feet, an ice platform formed. A stone spike punched up where she was standing. She created an ice monster and another stone spike shattered the ice platform just as she sat behind its neck. It would be dangerous to stand in one place. She created armor around the ice monster's legs and belly.

Just then, the stone soldiers ran towards each other and molded into a large elephant with claws to prevent it from slipping on the ice. It charged at the ice monster at its right side and trampled any ice soldiers in its path. Elsa's impulse was to move to her left, but a gut feeling warned her not to. Instead, she commanded the ice monster to charge. As they moved forward, stone spikes rose from the ground to her left.

Her ice monster collided with the elephant and she clung to its head. She heard a loud noise to her left and she dodged sideways. A stone spear had penetrated her shield. Elsa raised her hand and covered the spear in ice to prevent Shar from splitting it into separate pieces. With a twist of her hand, the spear within the shield snapped and fell harmlessly to the ground.

The elephant smashed its head against the snow monster's belly, scattering snow with the impact. The snow monster recoiled but it held its ground. Elsa added more snow to the belly and gave the snow monster a giant ice mace. Then she blasted ice around the elephant's legs, trapping it. As the elephant lashed out with its trunk, the ice monster hit it with the mace. Chunks of the trunk flew off with every hit.

Elsa looked around for Shar. Most of the dust devils had diminished in strength and parts of the arena were becoming more visible. Suddenly, she was tossed into the air. Something white grabbed her hands and stone encased them. The wind got knocked out of her as she landed heavily on the ground. When her vision cleared, Shar was sitting on top of her, her armor covered in snow. Elsa tried to move her arms but they were trapped in stone. The ice monster was still attacking the elephant. A large hole was behind its neck.

The sliding door along the arena wall opened behind Shar. Anna led her horse in. "Hi, everyone! What are..."

Shar's hand swept back and closed like a fist. A stone tower enclosed Anna and the door slammed shut.

"Anna!" cried Elsa in alarm.

The lady noble's voice echoed within the stone helmet. "The tower will slowly shrink within one minute. If you want to free your sister, stop me." Cracks appeared on the tower's surface as stones shifted.

"Elsa!" shouted Anna. "I'm ok, Elsa!"

Elsa tried to move her arms. "Stop it, Shar! Please stop!"

The Agraban stood up. "No. You stop me." The stones cracked with an awful grating sound.

"Elsa! I'm here, Elsa!"

The ice monster charged Shar. The Agraban impaled it with several stone spikes. It began to dissolve. Parts of the elephant that were not trapped by ice reformed into a bull with large, sharp horns and it charged at the tower.

"Nooooo!" screamed Elsa. Desperate and scared, her magic spiraled out and concentrated around Shar. The lady noble's chest turned into ice and ice spread over her body. Elsa looked at the running bull. An ice wall formed in front of it and with a mighty crash, the bull broke itself and the wall. She blasted the stone around her arms and ran towards the tower. "Anna! Are you all right, Anna?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" However, her sister's voice didn't come from within the tower. Instead, it seemed to come from above. She looked up and saw Anna waving from the top of the wall.

"Anna!" Elsa blasted the sliding door and rushed out. Anna was running down a set of stairs along the side of the wall. She embraced her sister tightly. Tears ran down her cheek. "Oh, Anna!"

"Elsa!" Her sister hugged her as tight. "I'm right here... so don't cry."

They held each other until Elsa calmed down. Anna offered her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.

"I... I did something terrible, Anna."

"What did you do?"

"I froze Shar."

Anna gasped. "Oh no!" She paused for a moment. "But you can unfreeze her, right? This is just practice."

"No. We haven't practiced unfreezing things."

"We can take her to the trolls if you can't unfreeze her. Maybe they can help. Where is she?"

"She's over here." Elsa showed her Shar's frozen statue.

Anna's fist hovered over the chest hesitantly before making a few tentative taps. "Well... she certainly seems frozen solid. Can you try to unfreeze her?"

"I hope so."

"Love... think about love!" Anna suggested.

Elsa exhaled a long breath and put her hand on Shar's chest. She closed her eyes and thought about that day when she dispelled the winter. She thought about Anna's smile, her hugs, her kisses, her laughter and those three wonderful words that melted the loneliness from her heart. She gathered all the gentle feelings within her and directed it into her hand.

"It's working, Elsa!" exclaimed Anna.

Elsa opened her eyes. The chest area was unfrozen and the rest of Shar's body was being restored slowly. When all the ice was gone, the body slumped down on the ground.

Alarmed, Elsa knelt down and shook her. "Shar? Are you all right, Shar?"

Anna took the helmet off. Brown eyes stared at the sky.

Elsa tapped her cheek lightly. It felt stiff. Her voice croaked in panic. "Shar... wake up, Shar..."

Her sister put a hand on her forehead. She gasped. "This isn't her."

They heard clapping behind them. "You finally did it, Elsa. Well done."

The sisters turned around to see Shar standing behind them, close to a wall. Elsa stared at the fake Shar.

"How?" was all she managed to say.

Anna stood up and walked towards Shar slowly with admiration in her voice. "Did you make this? It looks really lifelike."

Shar smiled proudly. "It's one of my finest creations."

Her sister stood next to the lady noble and crossed her arms. "I'm really impressed. How long did it take to make it?"

"Hmmm... I'd say about three weeks."

"Can you make it walk and talk?"

Shar's hand rose up and the mannequin rose to its feet. Elsa scrambled away from it. The mannequin walked across the arena.

"I can't give it life like Elsa does, but I can send my voice into it." A lump of clay leapt into her hand and she formed a vase. She lifted the vase to her mouth and spoke, "Hi, I'm..."

Faster than she could see, Anna's fist lashed out and hit Shar squarely on the side of her jaw. The force of the punch sent her flying several feet away. The Agraban lay on the ground and groaned in pain.

"That's for making Elsa cry! Don't you dare turn her into a monster!"

Immediately, Elsa moved in front of Anna. Reddish brown eyes glared at them. Scarred hands balled into fists. Elsa flexed her hands and prepared for a possible attack.

Those eyes dusted to mud brown and back to their usual sandy color. Shar felt her jaw and stood up slowly. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Elsa. You must be ready to do that. We're not the only ones with magic. If you have to protect your sister, you must be prepared to do what it takes to stop them."

Anna shook her head. "No, not that. That's too much! Won't trapping them in ice be enough?"

"No. Elsa and I only need to think to direct our magic. Gestures can help shape it better, but it's the thought that counts. Even if she traps me, as long as I can think, I can attack with my magic." Shar looked at a broken ice soldier and a stone spike impaled it. "So for Elsa to truly stop someone, she has to stop their thought. Besides, she can undo the freeze."

"It's still too dangerous! What if the unfreeze doesn't work right?" protested Anna. She turned to Elsa and held her hands. "Elsa, please try not to do that. There must be another way."

Elsa nodded. "I agree. Let's ask the Elder for advice."

Her sister's face brightened up. "That's a great idea."

"I'll take you back," said Shar. An attempt to whistle caused her bronze face to grimace in pain.

"I have my horse. I can take Elsa back with me. See you later," said Anna as she squeezed her hand. Her sister led her out of the arena. Using the stairs, Elsa mounted the horse. Anna sat in front of her and checked her hands around her waist before urging the horse to amble down the path.

As she leaned on her sister's shoulder, Elsa was glad that Anna suggested riding back. When Anna punched her, she wanted to whoop with joy and join her sister in pummeling Shar into the ground. However, when she saw the Agraban's eyes, she feared for Anna's safety. For the moment, she was just relieved not to be around Shar since she was still angry about being forced to freeze the mannequin.

"So... what happened?" asked Anna.

"We were in the middle of training and then she just stopped and challenged me to a fight." In her mind, a piece of a puzzle fell into place. "She knew... she knew you were coming."

"I didn't tell her!"

"She has other ways of knowing. That's why she didn't attack me directly at first. She was waiting for you to arrive." Elsa paused, wondering. "How did you get out of the tower?"

"The ground heaved and pushed us out the door. I heard what she said, so I was afraid that you might do something drastic, and I tried to tell you that I was ok. I ran up the stairs and tried to get your attention."

Now that her sister mentioned it, her voice was clear and didn't sound like it was contained within a room. Elsa kissed her cheek. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I wasn't in any danger, Elsa."

"I thought you were! So that counts."

Her sister squeezed her hand. "In that case, thanks for saving me."

For the rest of the trip back, they just quietly enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

The next day, they travelled to Agrabah like before but they didn't rush since there was still water in the cisterns. The Sultana celebrated their return with a feast on the second night. As soon as they were done with the cisterns and a meeting to introduce the new Arendelle ambassador, Mr. Dalven, Shar took them to the Elder.

"Welcome!" greeted the Elder. He immediately walked to Anna and held her hands. "Come, child!" With her sister in tow, he led her down to the spring.

Shar bowed slightly. "My apologies. When he's really interested in something, he just focuses on it."

"Why is he so interested in Anna?"

The lady noble began walking down the path. "I think he's just happy to share his knowledge."

When they reached the spring, the Elder sat facing Anna and both of them appeared to be meditating while holding hands.

"This may take a while. Do you want to train?" suggested Shar.

"Is there something else to do around here?"

Shar chuckled and gestured towards the spring. "Maybe fishing."

Elsa looked dubiously at the water. "Let's train."

They found a shady spot and settled on chess to avoid causing any distractions for the Elder and Anna. Within a few minutes, they constructed their chess pieces. Elsa moved her soldier. "By the way, I haven't figured out how you managed to get through my shield."

The lady noble moved an elephant. "I put my mannequin in the elephant. When the elephant hit your monster, I pushed the mannequin into your monster. It was ready to tackle you on my command."

It didn't occur to her to use a piece to conceal another. She made a note of it. "Very clever."

"Thank you."

They continued training until the Elder called them over. He held Shar's hand with his left and Anna's hand with his right. Meanwhile, Anna wore a blindfold.

"Make a ball," said the Elder to Shar.

A lump of sand flew up to Shar's hand. A ball formed.

"It's a ball," said Anna.

"A coin," said the Elder. Shar complied.

"It looks like a coin," said Anna.

"A leaf."

"It's a leaf."

Elsa was confused. Since the Elder was right next to her, Anna should hear his instructions.

"Aladdin's face, but hidden." Shar formed a box.

Anna paused for a moment. "A box with Aladdin's bust inside."

The Elder didn't mention how the face was hidden. How could Anna know about the box?

After a few more objects, the Elder let go of Shar's hand and reached over for hers. "Please make whatever I tell you."

Elsa nodded. "All right."

"A ball," requested the Elder.

She created a snowball.

"It's a snowball!" exclaimed Anna.

"A bird."

Elsa purposely created a rooster.

"It's a chicken, no wait... it's the boy one... a rooster," said her sister.

Her eyes widened in astonishment as Anna guessed each object correctly. The Elder let go of their hands.

"Tell her to rest for a while." He smiled with satisfaction and walked back to the cave.

Anna didn't seem to hear his words. At that moment, Elsa noticed that her sister wasn't wearing the earring to understand Agraban speech. "He said that you can rest."

A relieved expression appeared on Anna's face and she pulled off the blindfold. "Whew! I thought it wouldn't end!" She sat down on a boulder and put the earring on. "My feet are tired."

Shar offered a water skin. "Here."

Her sister accepted it gratefully. "Thanks!" She took several gulps in a less than princess-like manner, spilling water down the side of her mouth. "Aaaaahhhh... that's good!"

"I hope so. It's from the snow Elsa made."

"Now that you mention it, an ice slushie would be really nice right now."

"I could get some goat's milk and honey at the nearest town if you want."

"Really?"

The lady noble nodded. "It will only take a few minutes."

Baby blue eyes pleaded. "May she go, Elsa?"

Elsa spread out her hands. "We're not in Arendelle. Besides, Shar doesn't need my permission."

Shar smiled and whistled. The carpet flew over and she hopped on. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, the lady noble returned with the desired items along with some food. Elsa created ice bowls and spoons. Soft snow was mixed with goat milk, honey and nuts.

"This is really good!" said Anna as she downed one spoonful after another. She stood up. "Let's share some with the Elder!"

Shar shook her head. "It's a nice thing to do, but he doesn't eat."

Anna's jaw dropped in surprise. "What do you mean? Everyone eats."

"Not the Elder. I've never seen him eat. I offered him food once, but he said that Mother Nature gives him what he needs."

"Whoa... that's... crazy."

When the Elder came down from the cave, they resumed training. He held hands with Shar and Anna.

"Make a ball," He instructed Shar.

Shar complied. Moments later, the ball cracked. Her fingers twitched and the crack disappeared. The crack appeared again. Sandy brown eyes dusted to muddy brown and black eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The ball reformed and then split in two moments later. The lady noble gritted her teeth and grunted. The ball repaired itself only to crack into several pieces within a few seconds.

"Did you feel that?" The Elder asked Anna.

Her sister nodded. "I think so."

He placed Anna's left hand on Shar's and held Anna's right. "Your turn. Make a ball, Shar." The ball reformed. "Undo it."

Anna closed her eyes while Shar looked at her apprehensively. Her sister's face twisted in concentration, an expression that she rarely showed. Elsa committed it to memory. Meanwhile, Shar seemed more tense than usual. The waiting was unnerving as Elsa watched the ball in the lady noble's hand. A few minutes later, a small crack appeared.

"More," said the Elder.

Her sister's lips drew taut. The crack lengthened.

"More," repeated the Elder. "Don't resist her, Shar."

A frown formed on the lady noble's face. The crack widened even more. Minutes later, the ball split in two. "Good. Rest a while." He released their hands and walked back to the cave.

Anna wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve. "That was hard!"

"Well, it is stone," said Elsa with an attempt at humor.

Her sister stared at her for a moment before laughing. "Oh, I get it! That's funny!"

However, Shar didn't laugh and just drank from her water skin. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Elder told Anna to undo whatever Shar made. Around sunset, he bid them goodnight. "Come again when you can." He returned to the cave.

As they flew back to the city, Anna cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers. "That was really interesting."

"Is that what you can do? You can interrupt someone else's magic?" asked Elsa.

"I guess so. I feel the magic and move it around." Her hands waved through the air. She rubbed the back of her head meekly. "It's not much, is it? I thought I had something really cool, like you do."

Elsa held her hands. "It is cool! You guessed all those things correctly!"

"I did?"

She nodded. "It's really special!"

Anna looked at her hands. "I suppose it is..." She smiled widely. "We could do a magic show, and I can guess whatever you made!"

Elsa put her arm around her shoulders. "Everyone will be so surprised!"

Her sister leaned her head on her shoulder. When she spoke, there was a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Thanks, Elsa."

She stroked her sister's hair and held her hand. Softly, she whispered in her ear. "I love you, Anna, whether you have magic or not."

Baby blue eyes brightened with joy. Anna's hand slipped around her waist. "I love you too, Elsa."

They held each other quietly for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at the palace, Elsa heard a soft chime from her travelling bag. Once she entered their room, she took the tablet out.

Master Vernart wrote: Lady Alis sent a falcon. Tracked to Andal. Andal courier sent to Tisnalta.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. One of Lady Elga's associates reportedly lives in Tisnalta. Elsa wrote back: Message received, continue watch. She put the tablet away.

Elsa sighed and thought sadly, "Oh Alis... I hoped that you weren't like your mother."

"Is something wrong?" asked Anna.

"Master Vernart just sent me a quick message."

"What did he say?"

"He's just letting me know what his spies are doing." There was no need to alarm Anna about Alis before conclusive evidence was available.

* * *

The next day, they filled more cisterns in the morning and then went to the Elder after lunch. He had Anna and a rather sullen Shar repeat the previous day's exercise. With each attempt, Anna's efforts became more efficient. After two hours, the Elder called for a break. Anna sat down beside Elsa with relief.

"Has he asked you to do anything yet?" asked Anna.

"Only that exercise from yesterday," replied Elsa.

"I wish he wouldn't just focus on me all day. He's working me harder than Master Hugh!"

Elsa put her arm around her. "We're only here for a few days, so please bear with it."

Her sister sighed. "I know... but I'd rather do something together with you."

She smiled affectionately. "Me too."

To her delight, the Elder did the next exercise with both of them. He stood between the sisters and held Elsa's right hand and Anna's left hand. He turned to Elsa. "Make a ball, child."

Elsa complied and made a frozen ball. Suddenly, her right hand felt numb. A crack appeared on the ball. As seconds passed, more cracks appeared. Eventually, the ball shattered into many pieces.

"Make another. This time, try to keep the ball whole," instructed the Elder.

She did as she was told. Every time she attempted to repair the ball, the numb feeling in her right hand grew. Elsa focused her will on the ball. The ball repaired itself and grew larger. Just then, her entire body felt numb and ball dissolved into snow.

"Watch your control, child," said the Elder.

"But I didn't..."

The Elder pointed down. The sand around her feet had a layer of frost. "Try not to let it escape from your control." Then he turned to Anna. "Did you feel that?"

Anna nodded. "Yes."

"Your turn." He switched places with Anna, so that her sister was between them. He requested, Make a ball again."

Elsa took a deep breath and made another ball. Her sister stared at the ball for a few moments before closing her eyes. The numb feeling in her hand returned and the ball cracked.

"More," said the Elder.

The numb feeling reached her elbow and several cracks appeared on the ball. A minute later, the ball shattered. Elsa's eyes moved from her hand to her sister's face. Did Anna really do that?

The Elder tugged at her hand. "You need finer control, child."

Elsa followed him to a smooth boulder. He placed a very small pebble, half the size of a peppercorn on the boulder. He pointed to a small depression about one foot away. "Practice moving the pebble here, child." He walked back to the oasis.

Her first attempt almost tossed the pebble off the boulder. By trial and error, she reduced the strength of her snow stream. After many attempts, she managed to put the pebble into the depression. Eager to show her results, she went back to the oasis. Shar was between Anna and the Elder.

"Feel it, steal it and let it flow," said the Elder.

Anna closed her eyes. A few moments later, Shar gasped audibly and let go.

"That was too much!" complained the lady noble.

"Do you feel it?" asked the Elder.

Anna's mouth moved as if she tasted something. "Yes, sort of."

The Elder put sand on Anna's right hand. "Make a ball. Form the image in your mind and imagine it in your hand."

Her sister closed her eyes. For several minutes, sweat trickled down the side of her face while her right hand trembled. Then, her sister's shoulders slumped down and she spoke with a diffident tone in her voice. "I'm not sure if I can..."

"Remember what you felt when you unmade the ball. Just do the opposite this time."

"Ok." Her sister drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. Several minutes passed before there was a slight movement in the pile of sand. When Anna stopped trying, the Elder cleared the loose sand away to reveal a small pebble.

"It is good effort. Rest a while, child." He turned to Elsa. "Try again with a smaller one." He walked back to the cave.

Anna sat down gratefully and flexed her hands. "Whew! That was a lot of work!"

Shar took out some dried fruit in flatbread pouches from her pack. She held out two pouches. "Here."

Her sister took one pouch while Elsa got the other. "Thanks."

"Is he making you do that pebble test, Elsa?" asked Shar.

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

"Be prepared to do a grain of sand on that one."

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding..."

The lady noble shook her head. "I'm not. I had to do the smallest grain we could find. He'll push you for sure."

After their break, Anna and Shar practiced together while Elsa worked on the pebble test. As Shar had said, the Elder changed the pebble to a smaller one after each successful attempt. By the time they were ready to return to the palace, both sisters were tired.

"I'll tell my cousin that you need rest. Dinner will be brought to your room," said Shar as she guided the carpet to the city.

"Aren't you tired too?" asked Elsa as she cradled a napping Anna in her arms.

"I am, but I drank a tonic to replenish my strength. However, it has some side-effects. After we get back, please ask for Emir Aladdin if you need anything. I need to recover from the tonic."

Just then, the memory of Shar drinking from a bottle before their trip to Samgrad surfaced in Elsa's mind. "I'd like to have a bottle of that."

Shar shook her head. "I don't recommend it. Some people get addicted to its effects and use it all the time."

"But you use it."

"Only sparingly. I used it today because your sister just drained me."

"Drained? What do you mean?"

A sly smile appeared on the lady noble's face. "At this rate, you'll find out tomorrow."

Elsa looked at her hand and remembered that numbing feeling. "When your ball broke into pieces, were you able to feel your hand?"

"No," replied Shar sullenly. "I hate that exercise."

"I don't like it either. It feels like part of me is being taken away."

"Exactly. That's why I hate it."

For years, Elsa wished for her magic to stop. However, when she felt it being stopped today, she wanted it back. She didn't like the feeling of being incomplete at all.

After arriving at the palace, the sisters bathed. When they entered their room, dinner was on the table. They put food on trays made of stiff, woven reeds and ate on the bed.

"It's so strange having dinner in bed," remarked Anna.

"I don't mind. It feels relaxing."

Her sister made a circular gesture with her finger. "It'll be much more fun if we spin."

"No. I don't want to throw up food that our hosts have prepared for us." Elsa said firmly.

"Aw..." Anna pouted.

Elsa sighed. "How about this? Let's eat and rest a bit, then we'll spin before going to bed. I think you deserve it after working so hard."

Those baby blue eyes brightened up. "I'd love that!"

At least, that was the plan. Instead, Anna fell asleep while Elsa read a story. Try as she might, she couldn't wake up her sister. Giving up, she tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Anna." Then she doused the lights and snuggled up to her sister.

* * *

The next day's training started with Shar and Anna. While Elsa watched them practice, she heard a chiming noise from her travelling bag. She took the tablet out.

"Found note with warning. Army from Tisnalta leaves tonight."

Cold dread filled her being. She wrote back: Who is the leader? Then she hit the chimes on top.

A minute later, she read: Lord Versil.

Lord Versil had been seen repeatedly with Princess Elga, Alis' mother. She wrote back: Tell general to prepare troops. I'll be back soon.

Elsa put the tablet away and walked over. "I'm sorry, but we must leave immediately. An army is marching towards Arendelle."

"What?" exclaimed Anna. The box that she was making crumbled to sand.

"How do you know?" asked Shar.

"I left an ice tablet with my minister. He just sent me a message about the army. Shar, when can we leave?"

"Now. I'll send a message to Emir Aladdin. Do you want to stop by the palace?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "I don't have anything there that I really need. How about you, Anna?"

"I only bought clothes and books," replied her sister.

"Then we can leave immediately from here. We can get there in about a day and a half."

"That may be too late," said Elsa wringing her hands. "The army is moving tonight."

"Carpet can get there by dawn with one person, but there are three of us. It'll get tired faster."

"Perhaps, I can assist. Call your carpet," said the Elder.

Shar whistled and the magic carpet flew over. He held one of its tassels with his right hand and put his left hand on a nearby palm tree.

"Please lend us your strength." The branches of the tree began to droop as if it were withering. Meanwhile, the carpet trembled and its tassels spiked out like a hedgehog. He let go of the tassel and gestured to Anna. "Come, child."

Anna walked over and he held her hand. He touched another palm tree and said, "Please lend us your strength." The branches of that tree also drooped down.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Anna.

"Keep it, child."

The Elder and her sister went to several other trees. Each tree's branches drooped down after the Elder touched it. He let go of Anna's hand. "When the carpet tires, replenish its strength. Now go and return safely to your people."

Anna bowed. "Thank you very much."

Elsa also bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for your guidance."

He touched Elsa's shoulder. "There is still conflict within you. Listen and be the true self that your heart tells you to be. Until next time, be safe." He turned and walked up to the cave.

Shar helped them onto the carpet. "We'll pass by the closest village to pick up supplies. If we can travel all night, we can get there within a day or less."

Elsa's lips drew taut with determination. "Please try."

They quickly bought food and water. Shar secured their belongings and had them lie down on the carpet with Anna in the middle. "Fly like the wind, Carpet!"

The magic carpet quivered and a ripple from its back travelled to the front. It sprang forward. Anna gasped loudly.

Elsa quickly put her left arm around her sister. "Are you all right?"

Her sister clung white knuckled to the edge of the carpet. "I'm fine... just a bit surprised."

"I'm here and so is Shar. We'll catch you if you fall."

Anna looked at her indignantly. "I'm not going to fall. Don't worry about me."

She chuckled softly. "Ok, ok... I'm sorry."

The carpet flew about the same speed during the emergency trip to Samgrad. The landscape blurred past them. About two hours later, the carpet slowed down and its middle sagged. Anna placed her hand near the carpet's center.

"Here you go."

To Elsa's surprise, her sister's baby blue eyes faded towards a turquoise color. Elsa blinked her eyes in disbelief. When Anna moved her hand back to the edge, her eyes were its usual baby blue. For a few moments, Elsa stared at her sister's eyes to assure herself that the color really was blue. Meanwhile, the carpet renewed its hair raising speed.

"Is something on my face?" asked Anna.

Elsa blushed at being caught while staring. "Oh... ah... no. None at all."

"Then why were you looking at me?"

Caught off-guard, she just blurted out whatever excuse came to mind. "Oh... I... I just thought how beautiful you look with the wind blowing on your hair."

Her sister's eyes narrowed skeptically. "Really?"

She gulped nervously. "Yes. Really."

A smile formed on that cute freckled face. "Thanks."

An ill-concealed snicker disguised as a cough came from the other side of the carpet. The cold wind did little to cool the blush spreading across her cheeks so Elsa hid her head between her arms.

They flew as fast as possible and only slowed down to eat a quick snack. The sun set but they pressed on.

"Both of you should get some rest. You will need your strength when we arrive in Arendelle," suggested Shar after they passed a city which had tall clock tower that displayed 9 o'clock. She uncorked a bottle and lifted it to her lips.

Anna stopped her arm. "Wait! If you're tired, I can help!"

Shar shook her head. "No. Don't waste it on me. Please save your magic. You might need it when we reach Arendelle. By the way, may I have your permission to wake you when Carpet gets tired?"

"Sure."

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Silently, she prayed that they would make it in time.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Anna: I'm going out with Kristoff.  
Elsa: Ok. (frost forms on the ground)  
Green soldier: (runs to barracks) Frost alert! Frost alert!  
Sarge: Everyone go to their designated patrol zones! Warn for possible storm!


	13. Here We'll Stand

**Chapter 13: Here We'll Stand**

Elsa's heart sank as they passed ransacked villages and trampled fields. Groups of people were heading towards the forest and hills. As they approached the castle, she could see columns of infantry forming around the city walls. In the sea, enemy ships sailed towards the harbor.

Shar hovered above the castle. "You can see their army from here, Elsa. You can end this right now."

Cold dread filled Elsa's heart and her face paled. It would be so easy. One thought would crystallize all enemies with an icy blast.

"No! Don't do it that way, Elsa," protested Anna as she held her hands as if doing so would stop her. "Don't kill anyone! Promise me! Please!"

Elsa closed her eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath. Those worried blue eyes filled her vision. If she did as Shar suggested, Arendelle would be safe. However, her stomach turned and her heart felt uneasy at the thought of going that far. Just then, the Elder's words echoed in her mind. What would her true self do? She made her decision.

"I promise I won't kill anyone."

The lady noble sighed. "Good luck then." She guided the carpet down. When they landed in the castle courtyard, cheers rose from the citizens within.

"It's the Queen!"

"Queen Elsa has returned!"

"May the fortunes of war be with you." Shar sat down on the nearest bench and closed her bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you for getting us here, Shar," said Elsa gratefully.

A black-haired woman bowed to her. "Pardon me, Your Majesty. I'm General Fae Mullan, in charge of the city's defenses. General Sean Lee has engaged part of Lord Versil's army by the forest of Gimelstump. Admiral Amela has deployed the navy around the harbor. Do you have any instructions for them? I have several falcons ready at your disposal."

Elsa created ice tablets and wrote instructions on how to use it on one of the tablets. She handed that tablet to General Fae. "Can your falcon bring this to Admiral Amela?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She took the tablet and turned to a nearby page. "Have this carried to Admiral Amela on our strongest falcon." The page took the tablet and ran.

"I'll go to General Sean as soon as the city is fortified. Where do you require more assistance?"

"The west wall. Due to the terrain, we weren't able to move as many catapults there."

Elsa turned to Anna. "I'm going to the west wall. I'll be right back."

"Oh, let's go then." She hopped on the carpet.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You need to get to the wall right? We can fly there."

"Do you know how to fly this?"

"Yes. Emir Aladdin taught me. It was part of his birthday present." She patted the carpet. "I'll get us there."

She swallowed nervously and tried to convince herself that it was just like riding a horse with Anna. She sat behind her sister. Unconsciously, her hands went around her sister's waist as if she were riding on a horse. General Fae sat next to Anna.

Anna grabbed the edge and tugged lightly. The carpet rose about the height of the wall. "So, where to?"

General Fae pointed to the west. "That way, Your Highness."

When they arrived at the west wall, Elsa reinforced it with another wall of ice with long spikes to deter ladders and siege towers. In front of the wall, she created snow wolves and ice knights to assist the deployed troops. She made a set of ice tablets and gave one to General Fae. She gave her quick instructions on how to use it.

With the west wall fortified, they dropped off General Fae and took a scout with them. The scout guided them to the concealed camp in the forest Gimelstump. As a precaution, Elsa created an ice shield around them as they descended.

General Sean rode over as soon as they arrived in the camp. "Your Majesty! Why are you here? You must stay within the castle defenses! Please go back!"

"I'm here to provide whatever assistance I can."

He looked her up and down, skepticism obvious on his face. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty. It is my duty to keep you safe. I can't put you in danger."

"I won't be in danger." She waved her hand over her ice gown and transformed it into her ice armor. Next, she created a pack of snow wolves and a dozen mounted knights around them. Nearby soldiers stepped back apprehensively as each unit formed.

General Sean's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped in surprise. With obvious effort, he managed to compose himself and explained where they needed support.

She gave the ice tablets to her sister. "Anna, please hold these and stay in camp. I'm going with General Sean to reinforce our troops."

"Ok." With worry on her face, her sister hugged her tightly. "Be safe."

"I will."

Since she couldn't ride a horse, Elsa travelled on an ice board via an ice road. The wolves and knights escorted them through the forest until they reached archers lying in wait.

"Your Majesty, if your wolves or knights could go out there and bring the enemy within range of the arrows, it would be useful."

"Of course." Elsa sent the wolves out while the knights stood off to the side to protect the archers.

The wolves slunk through the underbrush and attacked the nearest infantry from the side. After inflicting numerous bites, they retreated into the woods. Infantry chased them and were shot as soon as they were within range of the archers. Once Elsa understood the tactics, she modified the wolves and knights to accept basic commands from General Sean.

"These will do nicely, Your Majesty!" said General Sean. He pointed to a map. "They have their own archers, of course. Their archer units are here and here. Do you have a way to stop their arrows?"

"I'll create a small snow storm over them and I'll give you infantry with shields to protect your men."

"That will do. I shall join you at the city as soon as I am done here. With your units, we'll decimate their rear guard in no time."

"Does this mean that the main army is at the city?"

General Sean nodded. "I think Lord Versil wants to capture the capital before Your Majesty returned. He didn't try to hold the towns and cities that he passed on his way here. His men only took supplies and pressed young men to carry those supplies and to do manual labor that infantry would usually do. If he captures the capital, he will take advantage of the chaos and low morale to fortify his position. Thankfully, Master Vernart got that warning note and we were able to prepare its defenses."

"I must hurry back then." She created a line of infantry with shields and instructed General Sean on how to command them.

"Thank you very much!" General Sean bowed. "Please be careful, Your Majesty. In chess, the queen is one of the most powerful pieces. Because of that, it is also placed in the gravest danger. By your leave, I must return to the front lines."

"Do so." Elsa returned to the concealed camp. Anna ran up to her.

"Elsa! They're attacking!" Her sister held up the tablets.

She read the messages from Admiral Amela and General Fae quickly. She pressed an ice tablet into her left bracer and made it mold over the bracer. She did the same with the other tablet with her right bracer. "I have a few things to do then we'll go back."

Once the ice shield formed around them, they flew to the locations of the archer units. Elsa created an ice storm over them to deflect their arrows. Once she was done, they flew back to the castle. Along the way, Elsa wrote a quick note to Admiral Amela to pull back towards the harbor. When the city came into view, they saw smoke rising from several parts of the city and fear grew in Elsa's heart. She pointed to the nearest plume of black smoke.

"Go there, Anna!"

When they were close enough, they saw a building with a hole on its roof. Its insides were burning. Citizens and deputies formed a bucket brigade and tossed water through the front door. Inside the building, Elsa created a flurry that produced wet snow to douse the flames. The citizens cheered loudly when they saw the flurry.

"Let's go to another one, Anna."

One by one, they visited each burning building and tried to stop the fire. When they were done, they returned to the castle and found General Fae peering through a telescope.

She bowed hastily. "Your Majesty, the reach of their catapults is further than we thought. Ours can't reach them."

"Those fires... Did those catapults cause them?"

The general nodded grimly. "Yes. They shot burning pitch."

Anger rose within Elsa. Just then she felt her hand being squeezed. Anna looked at her with appeal in her eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Show me where they are."

With the telescope, General Fae pointed out the catapult locations. "There are two sets of three, Your Majesty. While one set fires, the other is loaded."

"I'll take care of them." She turned to her sister. "While the catapults are active, please stay inside."

Anna opened her mouth as if she wanted to argue and then closed it. "Ok." She went into the main hall.

Elsa created her ice shield, board and road. She headed towards the northern catapults. As she passed Arendelle infantry, she created a high, clear dome above them to absorb some of the catapult attacks. Next, she created two packs of snow wolves to act as a diversion and sent them ahead. She veered off the direct path and approached from the side. Her wolves had engaged the guards so that none of them were close to the machines. Once she was in range, she lifted her hand and prepared to shoot. The image of the burning building flashed in her mind. No, they must pay for what they did. A new thought formed in her mind and she let it go with her magic. The catapults were encased in a large block of ice. The guards stared at their machines in horror and then noticed her. Elsa commanded whirlwinds of snow to blind them. Under the catapults, she formed a smooth ice road. For each catapult, she summoned an ice monster that pushed the machines on the ice road which led back to the Arendelle defense line. When each catapult arrived there, she thawed it and adjusted the dome to make room for the machine's operation.

To the closest commander, Elsa ordered, "Drive them back."

"As you command, Your Majesty!" The commander saluted with a wide grin. He instructed his men to load the catapults.

Elsa rode to the next one and met more resistance. Arrows hit her shield repeatedly. The wolves managed to move some guards away from the catapults but not all. She summoned snow monsters that plucked the stragglers and trapped them under a heavy ice net. Another set of catapults were captured.

After all the catapults were in her army's hands, Elsa rode to the harbor. Several of Arendelle's ships were sinking. According to Admiral Amela's report, Lord Versil's fleet had smaller, fast ships whose maneuverability allowed them to fire and retreat to a safe distance quickly. If this was the enemy's advantage, then she would remove it.

As per her order, Arendelle's fleet had retreated away from the enemy fleet. The sea water froze under her ice road and she stood before her ships. She raised her hands. The water in front of her turned to ice and raced towards the enemy fleet. Within minutes, all the ships were trapped in ice. The ice tablet on her bracer chimed. General Fae wrote: General Sean back. Attacking south forces.

Elsa exhaled with relief. The enemy's rear guard was gone and so was their line of retreat. It should only be a matter of time. She went to the flagship. "They're all yours, Admiral."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Admiral Amela bowed and then relayed new instructions to the fleet. Bombardment of the trapped enemy fleet began.

Upon her return to the castle, she was greeted by Anna's relieved face.

Anna hugged her tightly and babbled, "I saw what you did, Elsa! You were so cool! Well, you are cool with ice armor and all, but you were really cool!"

"Thank you. Wait... How were you able to see? Did you go outside?"

"I stayed inside like you said, but I asked Kai to find me a telescope. I watched you from the tallest tower. You were so cool!"

Tension melted within her as she chuckled at her sister's praise. She turned to General Fae. "Any news?"

"General Sean is advancing as expected. Lord Versil's southern forces should be defeated soon. The north and west wall can maintain defense until General Sean is finished. All the fires caused by burning pitch have been contained. Casualties have been minimal."

"Should I assist with the north or the west?"

"The captured catapults have been very helpful. Your Majesty has done more than enough. Please allow us to handle the rest."

"All right."

Just then, a fanfare of trumpets echoed from across the frozen sea. A booming voice pierced the air.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! I speak for Lord Versil! Behold his splendor and tremble!"

The sisters followed General Fae to the top of the castle wall. Lord Versil's flagship had lowered a boarding plank. About a dozen young boys pulled a wooden frame where a man was tied up. A soldier stood behind the boys and flicked a whip across their backs. Those helpless faces grimaced in pain and the boys pulled harder.

When they reached the edge of the frozen water, the soldier grabbed the man's blond hair and pulled his head up for everyone to see. He put a knife at the man's throat. The voice boomed, "This man is Princess Anna's lover. The children are from Arendelle. There are hidden archers who can shoot them. If you don't want the innocent to die, surrender."

Anna gasped. "Kristoff!"

Elsa grabbed the telescope from General Fae and gave it to her sister. "Is it really him?"

Her sister peered into the telescope. She replied in a choking voice, "Yes..."

"I'll try to save them but... I may not be able to keep my promise."

Her sister grabbed her hands. "No! Don't do that!"

"Then what should I do?" asked Elsa desperately.

"I... I think I can try something... but I need some time."

"How much time?"

For several moments, Anna's eyes swept across the enemy fleet. On the outer edges of the frozen sea, some of the enemy ships have managed to free themselves from the ice. The freed ships assisted the trapped ones by destroying the ice around them. "As much as you can give me."

She exhaled a long breath. "All right. I'll stall them for as long as I can."

Anna hugged her. "Thank you." She walked down to the courtyard and held out her hands. In a loud voice, she said, "Everyone, please lend me your strength. Just hold hands with me."

Kai walked over and held her left hand. Gerda took Kai's free hand. Olaf held Anna's right. Lilje held Olaf's hand. One by one, more people joined in.

Elsa rode to the gates closest to the harbor. She created two snow monsters and then created a mannequin of herself with a full helm to hide her face. She let her braid hang down her back. The fleet had seen her in her ice armor. Hopefully, the fake Elsa would be enough to fool them. She made a white banner and put it in the fake's hand. Next, she dove into a snow monster's belly and opened her mind to the fake and Olaf.

"Open the gate," said the fake.

They walked casually through the gate and across the harbor via an ice road which led to the hostages. They stopped in front of them. The fake knelt down in front of the nearest child.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe soon."

"Please save us, ma'am!" A boy cried with a tear-streaked face.

The fake looked at the young man. His face was swollen and blood ran from his nose. "Is he alive?"

"For now," said the soldier gruffly.

"How do you know?"

The soldier slapped him on the cheek. "You! Say something!" The man groaned in pain. "Satisfied?"

A loud voice called out, "Hurry up and surrender, wench!"

"Best you be gone, before m'lord orders me to kill 'em."

Her hand itched to punish the soldier and free the hostages but she controlled herself and resumed their walk to the flagship. When they got there, the fake stood at bottom of the boarding plank.

"What are your terms?" asked the fake.

Lord Versil stood at the top. He was a fat man with an eye patch over his left eye. "Your surrender. You will come here willingly and submit to be chained."

"Free the hostages first."

He shook his head. "Only after you are chained."

"Unacceptable. How do I know you will free the hostages?"

"Do you have any choice?"

A woman walked over to stand next to him. Her face bore a resemblance to her mother. "He will free my hostages. They are my citizens."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. It was Princess Elga.

"That's right. I'll take you and she takes Arendelle." He motioned to two sailors. "Bring her up! If she resists, kill a child."

"Don't kill it. Just shoot its leg. That should be enough of a warning," said Princess Elga airily.

"Very well."

Each sailor grabbed an arm and led the fake up the platform.

Lord Versil gestured towards the snow monsters. "Destroy them."

The ship's ballistae fired. Elsa's snow monster dove to the side. She made a small pod around her body and dissolved the snow and ice beneath her. When she plunged into the sea, she created small fins on the outside of the pod and swam away. A few moments later, pieces of the snow monster fell into the sea.

With all the speed at her disposal, Elsa swam back to the hostages under the ice. Her plan was to simultaneously knock the soldier away and create an ice shield around the hostages. Then she would dissolve the ice beneath them and swim them out of enemy fire. Meanwhile, iron gauntlets with manacles were put on the fake. Lord Versil laughed evilly. He turned to his announcer. "Tell them to rejoice! Their former Queen Elsa has submitted to my magnificence. I will sire upon her a dozen magical children who will serve me and conquer countries in my name. As for Arendelle, with their true Queen Elga, this land shall become part of my new empire."

Elsa focused her mind on Olaf. From Olaf's view, she saw Anna's face fill with horror as the announcer embellished Lord Versil's speech. Right after the announcer finished, her sister bowed her head and closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her hand gripped Olaf's twig hand tightly. Elsa watched her anxiously. Those eyes opened to reveal bright emerald green irises and Anna lifted her face to the sky.

"I won't let you! Feel the combined power of our love!"

A low hum buzzed in Olaf's head and she lost contact with him. Above her, the shadow of the soldier moved away from the frame's shadow and her ears rang with a low humming noise. A fainter humming noise came from her fake. From her fake's viewpoint, Lord Versil was flung away by some invisible force. The deck was filled with unconscious sailors and soldiers.

Quickly, she pulled her mind from the fake and focused on saving the hostages while the soldier was away from them. An ice shield formed around the hostages and the ice beneath them dissolved, dumping them into the water. Elsa kept them under the ice and pushed towards the safety of the nearest Arendelle ship.

By the ship, Elsa made an ice platform and placed the shield carrying the hostages on it. She climbed on the platform and dissolved the ice shield. To the nearest sailor, she commanded, "Take care of them."

Fully intending to beat Lord Versil senseless, Elsa rode back to his ship. Everyone on deck was still unconscious except for Lady Alis who stood with her back to her. She was unlocking the fake's manacles.

"What's going on?"

Her black-haired cousin jumped away from the sound of her voice, dropping the keys. "E-Elsa?" Her eyes darted from the fake to her. "Who are you?"

Just then, a tablet chimed. She read: I don't know when they'll wake up. Maybe we should tie them up? -Anna.

Still confused, Elsa did as her sister asked and put ice chains on everyone that she could see. Next, she created hundreds of foxes. She instructed the foxes to bind themselves around the wrists and feet of anyone wearing the enemy colors, black and red. The foxes spread out and ran to all accessible enemy ships.

"Alis, turn around," ordered Elsa.

Her cousin took a step back with fear evident on her face. "Why?"

She stared at her coldly. "Turn around." Her fake grabbed Alis' arms and faced her towards the city.

"Please don't beat me!" Alis cried in a terrified voice.

Elsa stood in front of the unconscious Lord Versil. She kicked him in the ribs. "This is for Arendelle!" She kicked him again. "This is for the children!" Then she kicked him in the face. His nose began to bleed. "And this is for your perverted mind!"

She walked over to Lady Elga and grabbed her blouse, bringing her upright. "For father!" She slapped her right cheek hard. "Arendelle is not a thing for you to use. For Arendelle!" Then she slapped her left. Her hand let go and her aunt fell to the deck. What she did wouldn't suffice as punishment, but she relished the chance to deliver it personally.

Elsa looked around and saw an enemy ship being bombarded by another ship. Her eyes widened when she recognized its flag. Corona's fleet had arrived and attacked retreating enemy ships. Her tablet chimed. She read: Corona troops at border. Gen. Hector offers aid. -G. Sean. She wrote back: Allow to cross border, but no combat needed.

"Queen Elsa!" yelled a familiar voice.

Elsa looked up to see Eugene who waved from Corona's flagship which moved alongside Lord Versil's ship. She waved back. "Prince Eugene!"

"We got your message and came over as fast as possible."

"What? I didn't send a message."

Confusion formed on his face. He looked around. "Are you still being invaded?"

"We were. You just ran into the ones who were running away."

"Is everyone ok?"

"I hope so." She turned to her cousin and released her from the fake's grip. "Why are you here?"

Alis backed away and cowered in a corner with her hands in front of her. "B-because my mother told me to."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you knew about this?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know how to reach you in Agrabah."

"You are hereby detained on suspicion of treason."

Her cousin offered her hands, but Elsa shook her head. "There's no proof yet. You can't be treated as a criminal. Besides, you weren't knocked out like everyone else on this ship. Come with me." She walked down the plank and created an ice sled with snow wolves. "Sit."

After her cousin was seated, Elsa commanded the wolves to bring them to ship with the hostages. When they got there, they were told that the hostages were brought into the city for treatment. They returned to the city and found the hostages near the harbor gate.

Anna arrived a few minutes later on her horse. Her sister dismounted and ran into her arms. Immediately, she launched into a babble of questions. "Elsa! Are you all right? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? If he did, I'm going to punch..."

Elsa stilled her sister with a finger on her lips. "I'm fine, Anna."

Anna's cheeks turned pink. "Whew! After he said all that, boy, was I mad!"

"Anna!" called the young man as he limped over. "You saved us!" He hugged her tightly.

"Kristoff! I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, thanks to you and the Queen." He cleared his throat. "I... uh... heard what you said... about love. I wasn't sure before, but I'm very sure now." He knelt down and held her hands. "W-will you marry me?"

Lady Alis clapped and caught everyone's attention. Her voice carried with an eloquent resonance. "Wonderful! The power of your love saved the day and ended the war. There is no better ending than this. Three cheers for their marriage!"

"Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!" Everyone nearby cheered.

Kristoff grinned widely and picked up Anna by the waist. He managed to spin around a little before he stumbled. He brought her down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When their kiss ended, the crowd rushed in and carried the couple above them despite their protests. The crowd marched them around the harbor square several times before letting them down. News travelled quickly through the city about the proposal. Everyone appeared elated about the match, except for one.

Elsa's body felt numb and she took a step back to regain her balance as the world seemed to reel around her. Arendelle had won the war, but her heart felt defeated.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty." General Fae touched her arm lightly.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you on this happy occasion, but there is still the matter of the prisoners of war and Corona."

She bit her lip. Part of her wanted to shout that this didn't feel like a happy occasion at all. She clenched her fists. She was the queen. Her feelings didn't matter. She must do her duties first. "Gather all the prisoners here on the beach and the ones in Gimelstump to the largest open field. Escort General Hector to the castle. Once he gets there, we'll hold a meeting."

General Fae bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Lady Alis cleared her throat. "What about me?"

Elsa stared at her cousin coldly. "You're detained in the castle." She summoned an ice board and pulled her onto it. Without warning, she created an ice road and rose over the rooftops. Alis yelled in fright but Elsa didn't slow down as they sped towards the castle. They landed in front of the main hall doors and went in. She pushed Alis towards a group of guards.

"Lady Alis is detained under further notice. Her guest room is to be guarded at all times and she must always be escorted."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They saluted and walked Alis to the guest wing.

Elsa walked to her room. Once there, she changed into her normal ice gown. Tears began to fall. She flung herself on the bed and cried. Eventually, her tears were exhausted and she just lay there feeling tired and empty.

"What's wrong with me? I should be happy for Anna." Her sister's kiss with the man flashed in her mind and her heart wrenched at the sight. She buried her face in her pillow and tried to erase the memory.

Sometime later, there was a knock on her door. "Your Majesty, General Hector has arrived," informed Kai.

She cleared her throat. "Bring him to the first meeting room and send for General Sean, General Fae and Prince Eugene."

With a heavy heart, she went to the bathroom to refresh herself. Upon looking in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy. She did her best to hide it with cosmetics. When she was satisfied with the results, she went down to the meeting room.

As part of the alliance, they discussed compensation for Corona's aid even though they had arrived near the end of the invasion. The Generals originally proposed one-fifth of the confiscated weapons but Elsa argued for one-third because Corona would have served as reinforcement if she hadn't arrived. After the scribe recorded the distribution of spoils, Elsa asked a page to have Lady Alis escorted to the meeting room and to send for Master Vernart.

Once Lady Alis and Master Vernart were seated, Elsa said, "Prince Eugene told me that I sent a request for aid. I did not because I was in Agrabah." Both Prince Eugene and General Hector looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Do you know who verified the message, Prince Eugene?" asked General Hector.

"Sorry, I don't know who did. Rapunzel told me about it and she wanted to go, but I didn't want her to get hurt, so I came instead."

"I questioned Lady Alis briefly. She told me that she knew about the invasion," said Elsa. She turned to her cousin. "Did you send the message requesting for aid to Corona?"

Alis looked at her directly. "Yes."

Master Vernart cleared his throat. "There is also the case of the warning message that was found on Princess Anna's horse. After the meeting of the lords, Lady Alis left the stables with Princess Anna's horse instead of her own. The guard caught up with her and retrieved Her Highness' horse. I feared that something was done to the horse, so I had it searched."

"Did you leave the warning on Anna's horse?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," replied Alis calmly.

"Did you tell them about Anna's lover?"

"Yes."

Elsa sighed. "Prince Eugene, this is an internal matter. I apologize for Corona's unfortunate involvement. I will write a letter of apology by the end of the day. Please deliver it to His Majesty. If there is nothing else, I wish to speak to my cousin."

General Hector quickly scanned the scribe's work. "It appears all is in order. Thank you for your time."

The men left the room. Elsa waited for their footsteps to fade before speaking. "How much do you know?"

"Enough," replied Alis in an emotionless voice.

"Enough to be able to forge a letter from me?"

"My mother likes to boast. She dropped enough hints that made me suspect something is going on. It gave me enough warning to forge a letter."

"But why were you with her?"

"She told me to share her moment of glory with her."

"What was in the message you sent to Andal?"

"That you left for Agrabah and wouldn't be back in a week."

"Do you admit that you're a spy for them?"

"Yes. Lord Versil suggested that I try to reclaim Engbeck so that I have access to court."

"You promised me that your mother wouldn't set foot on Arendelle."

"And I plan to keep that promise."

"How?"

"In a war, accidents may happen."

Her cousin's words struck her heart cold. Alis' emotionless expression was unnerving. Elsa drummed her fingers on the table as she looked at her. A few moments later, she stood up and walked to Alis. She grabbed her cousin's wrist and pulled up her sleeve to the shoulder. Faint scars were on her upper arm.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Alis apprehensively.

"Take your clothes off."

"What?! Are you mad?"

"Are you going to defy me, your Queen?"

Alis' shoulders slumped down. Slowly, she stood up and turned around. Her dress fell to the floor. It was only a guess given her cousin's reaction on the ship. The scars crisscrossing her cousin's back confirmed her guess.

"Put your clothes back on." Elsa waited until Alis was dressed. "You're not your mother. You don't have to damn yourself with her."

Those blue eyes stared at her in shock, but with a faint glimmer of hope. Her cousin shook her head vigorously. "No, no... you don't understand! I share her madness. Her blood runs through my veins! I'm just as guilty as her!" She offered her hands. "I deserve whatever punishment she's getting."

"Do you want me to execute your mother?"

Her cousin's mouth quivered and those blue eyes stared at her as if she were a goddess granting a wish. Then those eyes closed and tears trickled down her face. She fell to her knees, her body trembling with her sobs. A few seconds later, she spoke in a halting voice. "I-if... if only it were... that easy... but she's still... my mother..."

"Then what do you want?"

"I... I just... I just want to be free..."

Elsa closed her eyes. It wasn't too long ago that she had wished for freedom as well. She took a deep breath and made her decision. "Right now, I can't grant that because of your involvement. You shall remain detained until I decide a suitable punishment. As for your mother, she is exiled to the remote island of Kanart to serve a lifelong sentence of manual labor for treason."

She knelt down and hugged her cousin. "Welcome back to Arendelle, Alis."

"Thank you," said Alis, her words choked with emotion. "It's more than I deserve."

"Go now. I still have things to do."

Alis wiped her eyes on her sleeve and left the room with an escort of guards. Meanwhile, Elsa slumped down on a chair. Her heart and body felt emotionally drained. A few minutes later, she went to her room to write the apology letter and to rest.

Anna didn't return until dinner. At the sight of her sister, Elsa's throat felt constricted and she only managed to say a short, "Hi."

Her sister started talking about all the people she met in harbor square. She could hear her words, but none of it mattered. About half-way through the meal, she couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"Elsa?"

"I... I'm not that hungry. Excuse me." She quickly left the room and walked around the castle grounds aimlessly until she reached the entrance to the garden. Her feet carried her to the greenhouse and she stood in front of the plant with Anna's grafted flower. Only three petals of the flower were still attached.

"Withering... just like my heart..."

Tears blurred her vision and memories filled her mind. Her heart ached and she found it hard to breathe. She exited the greenhouse and drew lungfuls of air. She tried walking through the garden, but everywhere she went reminded her of Anna.

"What am I going to do? She'll be in my room." She had told Anna that she was welcome there. To lock her out was to go back on her word. "What if she asks for my blessing? I..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I should give my blessing. They love each other... but..." Her heart throbbed with despair and she doubled over as if in extreme pain. "...but I don't want to give her away."

"I need to be alone... I just need to be alone for a while, then I can control myself... then I can face her. I need to be alone..." At that moment, she remembered. With her ice road, she headed towards her palace of solitude. When she got there, she went to the bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

At dawn, she was hungry so she raided Shar's stash of food in the meditation room. Even after eating breakfast, Shar didn't show up. Elsa guessed that she was still recovering from the effects of that tonic. With meditation, her mind felt clear enough to assess her predicament. She would need help if she planned to stay at the palace and she only had a few hours until Anna woke up. With grim determination, she rode back to the castle.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 14: Hidden Truth**

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Elsa: I won't be in danger. (ice gown dissolves)  
(snowflake background, much glittering)  
(one by one, armor pieces form and attach)  
General Sean &amp; soldiers: ... (staring)  
Elsa: General Sean?  
General Sean &amp; soldiers: ... (staring)  
Anna: Um... Elsa... about your magical transformation... I think you should know that you were naked for 3 seconds while you put on your armor.  
Elsa: *GASP!*

* * *

**CG Art in my tumbler**

\- 8/21: Elsa meets General Sean


	14. Hidden Truth

**Chapter 14: Hidden Truth**

Anna went to Elsa's room after dinner but her sister wasn't there. She looked around the castle. "Where did she go?" When she saw Kai, she asked, "Have you seen Elsa?"

He shook his head. "No, Your Highness. I'll ask the staff to watch for her and to tell you if they see her."

After asking more people, she was directed to other places but she didn't find her sister there. While looking in the library, a page caught up to her and reported that a guard saw the queen leaving the garden.

"Please bring me to the guard," asked Anna.

The page showed her which guard it was. He saluted on their approach.

"How may I help you, Your Highness?"

"Do you know where my sister went?"

He pointed to the north. "Her Majesty went over the wall in that direction."

Anna turned to the page. "Find Olaf and get my horse."

The page bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

About ten minutes later, Olaf was found and her horse was ready. She was about to mount when Kai stood before her.

"Please, Your Highness, take an escort," begged Kai. "It is late at night, and the roads may be dangerous."

Capt. Vozz strode over. "I can have the carriage ready in a few minutes. We'll ride with you."

After seeing the worried look on their faces, Anna relented. "All right."

She and Olaf rode in the carriage. They travelled the north road for a while.

"How much farther, Olaf?" asked Anna.

Olaf peeked out of the window. "Just over that hill."

They rode to the top of the hill. Beyond the forest was the North Mountain.

"Is she up there, Olaf?"

The snowman nodded. "Yeah."

"Your Highness, I suggest that we try again tomorrow morning. There are packs of snow wolves and other wild animals near North Mountain." Capt. Vozz suggested.

Anna shuddered as she remembered her narrow escape from the wolves with Kristoff. With a heavy heart, she decided, "Let's go back."

She prepared for bed as usual but waited until two in the morning before going to sleep. Although she had a blanket on, the bed felt so cold. "Elsa... why aren't you here?"

Another surprise awaited her in the morning when she went down to have breakfast. Kai handed her a sealed message. After she read it, her heart sank.

_"Dear Anna, I'm checking on the villages and towns that were attacked. I'll be back in a week._  
_I've cancelled all court meetings. Please handle anything else._  
_Love,_  
_Elsa"_

"Did she just leave?" asked Anna.

"She left a few hours ago with Lady Sharmeen," replied Kai.

"Where did she go?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't leave an itinerary."

If they rode the carpet, they could reach any town in an hour or less. She needed more information. "I want to talk to General Fae."

"I'll take you to her office," offered Kai.

They found General Fae at her desk. Anna wasted no time. "Elsa is checking the towns that were attacked. Can you tell me which one she'll go to first?"  
"Yes, Your Highness." General Fae got a map from a cabinet and explained the invasion route. Starting from the castle, she numbered each town and village along the path. Anna thanked her for the map and hurried to the guard house to ask for Capt. Vozz.

"Please take me here," said Anna as she pointed to the map.

"As you command." He ordered for the carriage to be readied and assembled an honor guard.

Half an hour later, they arrived in the first town. To her disappointment, the town deputy told her that the Queen had left. It was the same for the second and third town.

Anna pointed to the map. "Let's go to the next one."

"With due respect, Your Highness, you haven't eaten any lunch and it is almost four o'clock. My men are disciplined and have eaten rations while travelling. Allow us to get food for you," said Capt. Vozz.

She ignored her rumbling belly. "I'm fine. Let's just go to the next town. Please."

Along the way, she fell asleep. By the time she woke up, she was in her room. Gerda sat by the bed, knitting.

Gerda put her work away and wheeled over a cart. "You're finally awake, Your Highness. Are you hungry? The doctor recommended soup and bread when you woke up."

"What happened? I was supposed to be somewhere else." She looked at the clock which showed ten past eleven.

"You were fast asleep when Capt. Vozz brought you back this evening. The doctor said that you were exhausted and that you should eat something when you wake up." She uncovered a bowl of soup and a basket of bread. "Please eat, Your Highness. If you want more, I'll ask the cooks to make you a light meal."

Anna moved her pillows and blanket to make room for a bed tray. Gerda positioned the tray carefully and placed the bowl of soup on top.

"Did Elsa leave any message?"

Gerda shook her head. "No, Your Highness."

Why did Elsa leave her behind? The war was over, so there was no danger anymore. She resolved to try and catch up with her the next day.

"That young man has been leaving these lovely flowers for you, so cheer up, Your Highness." The old woman gestured towards two vases of flowers on her desk.

"Please thank him for me when you see him." She didn't want to deal with Kristoff.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

Anna woke up as early as she could and took food with her this time. Despite her efforts, Elsa wasn't in the towns that they went to. They returned to the castle late that evening. After a quick dinner, Anna went to the garden to stretch her cramped legs. Sitting all day in the carriage was boring. She entered the greenhouse and saw something white around the corner.

"Olaf?"

"Oh... Hi..." said Lilje softly. The snowgirl was standing near a flowering plant with one stem supported by a stick. Grafted on the stem was a withered flower.

Anna knelt down next to Lilje. "What's this?"

"It's nothing special." Lilje waddled towards the door.

She stared at the withered flower. Something about it looked familiar. She was about to touch it when Lilje's voice surprised her.

"Careful! It's very fragile!" said the snowgirl sharply.

Her heart skipped a beat at that tone of voice. Slowly, she turned towards Lilje.

Twig hands tucked under skinny arms. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" She grabbed a twig arm and it popped out. "Ooops, sorry. Here." She put it back.

"Thank you."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you keep me company for a little while? Elsa is travelling this week and I feel a little lonely."

"In that case, let me get Olaf too." Lilje turned.

She grabbed the twig arm again. "Ooops, sorry again." She reattached it. "You don't need to get Olaf. I just want you."

"Just me?"

Anna nodded. "Just you."

Lilje stared at the ground. "Ok."

"Lilje, do you want to dance?"

The snowgirl's eyes shifted toward an empty spot along the wall. "There's no music."

Anna picked her up and supported her body with her right hand and held the twig arm with her left. "That's ok. I'll sing."

_"I know you, I danced with you once upon my dream._  
_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._  
_And I know that things aren't always what they seem._  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do._  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon my dream."_

They danced until her arms were cold and aching. Finally tired, Anna let her go. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"You're welcome." Lilje turned towards the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." This time, Anna touched the body instead of the twig arm. She cupped Lilje's cheek and pulled off the carrot. Then she kissed the snowgirl on the lips. When those twig arms grew limp, she let go and restored the vegetable. "Good night. And if you see Elsa, tell her that I miss her a lot."

Lilje sat down and just nodded.

Anna left the greenhouse. Just before she rounded the corner, she glanced back and saw Lilje's twig hand over her snow lips. She brought her hands over her heart and hoped that Elsa got her message. Ever optimistic, she waited until two in the morning. As the clock chimed the hour, she blinked back her tears of disappointment and doused the lights.

* * *

The next day, she went to the greenhouse after lunch and looked at the flower more closely. When she saw the faded blue tips, she recognized the flower that she gave Elsa in the Elder's oasis. Why was it here?

As if to answer her question, Mr. Oswold entered the greenhouse. He bowed when he saw her. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. May I help you?"

She pointed to the wilted flower. "Do you know how this flower got here?"

"Her Majesty wanted to save it, so I grafted it to this plant in hope that it'll live long enough to produce a seed." He knelt in front of the plant and looked at the flower closely. "Looks like it's been pollinated. I'll move it to its own pot." He went to a chest and took out a small clay pot which he filled with loose soil. Then he carefully cut the stem to the flower and placed the flower in the pot. He covered it with soil. "If all goes well, it'll grow into a new plant."

"May I water it?"

"Please go ahead."

Strangely excited, Anna dipped a small pail in a nearby barrel of water and lightly poured some on the pot. "How long will it take?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Your Highness. It's not a plant that I'm familiar with. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

She shook her head. "No. I have to go to my lessons now."

Whenever she had time, she would watch the greenhouse from a second floor window for Lilje. Her efforts were rewarded when she saw the snowgirl waddling down the path after dinner. She hurried to the garden and tried to casually enter the greenhouse while humming an aimless tune. Lilje was staring at the plant in horror.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here again, Lilje. How was your day?"

Lilje appeared to twitch at her greeting. "Oh... Hi..." The snowgirl paused as if in thought. "I had a good day."

Anna sat down on her heels in front of the snowgirl. "Are you looking for the flower?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Oswold planted it in this pot." Anna pointed at the small pot.

"Why did he do that?"

"He said that it may have a seed inside so he planted it."

"Oh." A twig hand touched the pot gently.

"Do you mind if you keep me company again, Lilje?"

The snowgirl took a step back. Her eyes shifted towards the door.

"Just for a little bit. Please?"

Twig hands clasped together and Lilje looked at the ground. "Ok."

Anna smiled widely and picked Lilje up. She sang and danced with her around the greenhouse. Her blue eyes held those coal dark ones. As the minutes passed, her arms grew cold and tired, but still she danced. When the clock struck ten, Lilje squirmed.

"It's getting late... and... and I have to get back to Olaf," said Lilje.

Reluctantly, Anna knelt down and took a deep breath. She cupped Lilje's face between her hands and prayed that her plea would be heard. "Elsa, I know you're in there. I've been wondering where you've been. Why won't you come home anymore? Why are you hiding like before? You're my only kin, so why can't we be together, just you and me. What do I have to do? Won't you come home, Elsa?"

A tear dripped about halfway down Lilje's face and the snowgirl's eyes grew dull. For several seconds, Lilje didn't move. Then her eyes blinked. The snowgirl gasped. "I'm sorry! Did I bump into you? I've been sleepwalking lately."

Anna's eyes were still fixed on the frozen tear. Why was Elsa crying? She kissed the tear and let it melt against her lips. It wasn't salty, but she could sense bitter sadness from it. Gently, she patted Lilje's head. "You didn't bump into me. Do you want me to walk you to Olaf?"

"Ok."

They walked to a corner of the garden where a small ice house was nestled between two walls. Olaf was sleeping inside.

Lilje kissed her hand. "Thank you for walking me over. Good night."

Anna leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Lilje." As soon as Lilje went inside, Anna walked back to Elsa's room. She prepared for bed and then stayed up till midnight wondering why Elsa cried.

"What happened, Elsa? Did I do something?" Her thoughts went round and round until exhaustion from staying up late caught up with her and dragged her to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were torture. Lilje acted normally and didn't seem to be possessed. Olaf pointed north whenever she asked about Elsa. After chasing her sister through the country, she was reluctant to ask Capt. Vozz again. She hoped that Elsa would really come back after a week. Meanwhile, Kristoff left a message that he wanted to go out during the weekend. Acknowledging her state of mind, she could only think of Elsa and didn't want Kristoff to notice her preoccupation. She wrote a note to decline his request and made an excuse that she was busy with royal duties. Elsa did ask her to handle things in her absence.

Her late nights were taking its toll and she woke up grumpy and groggy at half-past ten. Sluggishly, she walked down to the dining room for a late breakfast. Footsteps sounded in the main hall.

"Your Majesty, the next item on the agenda is several ransom offers from Tisnalta," said Kai.

"Where is that being discussed?"

"In the south meeting room."

The lethargy in her limbs melted away with a surge of excitement. Anna flung the door to the main hall and sped towards her quarry. "Elsaaaaaaa!"

Her sister sidestepped at the last moment and she slid across the floor in a dive. Undeterred, she picked herself up and rushed towards her sister only to run into a heavy book.

"Anna! Act like a princess! I have to go to this meeting, so don't bother me right now." Elsa walked away with a large book under her arm.

The room seemed to spin around her. Elsa didn't seem happy to see her. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it on her sleeve.

Kai offered his hand and said apologetically, "Her Majesty is very busy today."

She took his hand and allowed him to help her stand. "It's ok. I should act more like a princess. That's why she got mad. Do you know if she'll have time for lunch?"

The seneschal looked at his parchment. "Perhaps. It depends how long the previous meeting will last. The cooks have prepared a quick meal for Her Majesty if the meeting takes too long so she can eat before going to the next one."

"If she has time, can you ask her to meet me for lunch?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

As she walked to the dining room, she just realized something. Elsa's upper gown covered her neck and shoulders. After thinking about it, she assumed that her sister wanted to try something different.

Around noon, Anna waited under their tree. Minutes passed by, but Elsa didn't come. When the bell tolled one, the sound pierced her heart. That afternoon, Shar came by for training and they went to the arena. The scratching noises from the stone tablet grated on her ears.

"Please concentrate, Anna. Focus on the ball only."

Anna tried and the sand blew forward as she pushed on the stone ball. "Do you have to report every little detail?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the Elder asked me to. Please put more effort in focusing my magic. You're spreading it out too much and wasting it. The more you waste it, the more I have to give you and it wears me out."

She tried again and the ball moved slightly. "Shar, do you know why Elsa is sad?"

The Agraban stopped writing and looked at her directly. "I'm not absolutely certain of the reason."

"If you could just give me an idea why..."

"I'm sorry. I don't wish to give you an incorrect assumption that could make things worse. Allow me to keep my opinions to myself."

After her lessons, Anna went to Elsa's room to wait for her. Dinner time came, but Elsa didn't come. Worried, she went to Kai. "Is Elsa done with her work?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, Your Highness."

Anna found a page and asked him to help her find Olaf. Once they found him, she asked, "Olaf, where's Elsa?"

Olaf pointed his twig hand to the east. "She's that way."

With Olaf in tow, she asked Capt. Vozz to escort her to wherever Olaf guided them. Capt. Vozz had the carriage readied and they left the castle for the east road. Several minutes later, they stopped in front of Shar's residence.

"Is she in there, Olaf?" asked Anna.

Olaf nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to see her." She exited the carriage as Capt. Vozz banged the door knocker.

A minute later, Shar opened the door. "Good evening, Anna. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Is Elsa here?"

The Agraban stepped aside and gestured towards the room. "As you can see, she isn't here."

Anger rose within her. "Don't play games with me. I know she's here."

"If you don't believe me, feel free to look around."

Anna went into every room and opened every cabinet and chest that she could find. During her search, Olaf waddled in. "She's not here anymore."

"What?"

"She's that way." His twig arm pointed north.

"How do you know that?" asked Shar.

"I just know!" replied Olaf cheerfully.

Anna grabbed Olaf. "Let's go. Good night."

Once again, Olaf guided them towards North Mountain. Anna sighed with resignation. She didn't want to endanger her escort to wild animals, so they returned to the castle.

* * *

To her surprise, she saw Elsa in the castle the next morning. She tried to hug her sister but was foiled by the heavy book that she was carrying.

"Stop that. I have to go to court. Don't you have studies to go to?"

"Just one hug, please?"

"No. You're a princess. It's time you acted like one," said Elsa sternly.

Anna stared at the floor in shame. An unknown pain gripped her heart. Elsa was here, but she was staying away from her.

She yelled at Elsa across the hall. "Why are you staying away? Is it your magic again? Please tell me what's wrong!"

Her sister didn't reply and entered the Chamber of Lords. The closing door unleashed a storm of memories and she felt like she was outside Elsa's room again. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them with her sleeve. Still, her heart refused to give up. She asked Kai for Elsa's schedule and planned to wait outside the meeting room. To her relief, there was a time that didn't overlap with her lessons so she decided to go there after studying.

Her preoccupation with her plan reduced her concentration to the frustration of Master Hugh who had to explain a concept to her several times. When her lessons were over, she rushed to the meeting room and waited outside the door patiently.

After minutes of waiting, she heard the scrapping of chairs and the sound of footsteps from inside the room. Elsa would be coming out soon.

"Anna!"

Her blood ran cold. Kristoff walked over with a bouquet of flowers. "We keep missing each other, so I asked Gerda if I could bring these to you." He held out the bouquet.

Anna accepted the bouquet. "Thank you."

Unexpectedly, he spun her around and kissed her passionately. Just then, the door opened. Elsa looked at them briefly and walked away with quick strides. She rounded a corner.

Anna broke the kiss and dropped the flowers. "E-elsa! Wait!" She ran around the corner and didn't see Elsa. She looked down several hallways. There was no sign of her sister. Frustrated, she hammered her fists on the wall and the wood panels groaned at the force of her strikes.

"Anna? What's wrong?" asked Kristoff.

"Elsa's staying away from me again."

"Sorry to hear that." He held out the bouquet. "Er... you dropped your flowers."

Anna took the flowers. "Thanks."

He cleared his throat. "Do you have time this weekend?"

She looked away. "I think I may be busy."

"Ok, I understand. When you have some time for me, can you let me know?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I have some deliveries to make, so I'll catch you later." He kissed her and hurried away.

She looked for Olaf and asked him about Elsa. He pointed towards the north. The sun was setting. It would be dark by the time they got to North Mountain.

* * *

The next day, she tried her strategy again. Whenever she could, she waited outside the room and tried to hug her sister as soon as she got out. At the last meeting, her fingertips managed to touch Elsa's arm as she left the room. When her sister moved away, her heart wrenched in agony.

Elsa held the book before her as if it were a shield. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. I want to be with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"You're talking to me right now."

"No, I mean, like before. We talked all the time. We were so close, Elsa. Now you won't let me touch you. Why do you stay away?"

"My magic has been a bit strange. I'm just taking precautions."

"So if I stand this far, can we talk?"

"No, a bit further away would be safer."

Anna stepped back several paces. "Is this ok?"

"Yes." Elsa lowered the book. "What do you want to talk about?"

Tears of relief blurred her vision and she blinked them back. Now that she had her sister's attention, words seemed to fail her. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes. It looks sunny outside."

Anna wanted to kick herself for picking a horrible topic. Elsa was inside all day. "What did you talk about?"

"Tax laws."

She swallowed nervously. Master Hugh talked about the laws before, but she wasn't paying attention. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes. We're abolishing rule #113 due to a loophole with rule #16.9."

"Um... that's nice." For a few seconds, her tongue failed her and the only sound came from footsteps in other hallways. She gathered her courage and asked, "May we have dinner together?"

"You go ahead. I have some documents that I have to read for tomorrow."

"What about dinner tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on my work. Besides, you're not a child anymore. You can have dinner by yourself."

Although her sister had a point, Anna didn't want to give up. "You said you're reading stuff, right? May I stay with you? I promise that I'll keep my distance. I'm done with my studies and I stayed in the castle like you asked... well, mostly... So please, may I stay with you? I won't bother you. I'll just sit in a corner."

The silence between them chilled the air as Anna waited for Elsa's answer. Her heart filled with relief when her sister nodded.

"All right, but be quiet."

Anna followed Elsa to a study room on the second floor of the North tower. Her sister took several scrolls from a cabinet and sat down behind the desk. Anna moved the chair near the desk to the wall and sat down.

"I'll sit over here."

"That's fine." Elsa unrolled a scroll and began to read. A few minutes later, she picked up a parchment and began writing.

With nothing else to do, Anna watched her sister. A lock of platinum blonde hair fell over her forehead. Anna's hand itched to move it back and run her fingers through those cool, silky locks. Then she would trace her fingertips over the graceful arc of her eyebrow and down that pale cheek. From time to time, those deep blue eyes would glance in her direction and her heart would skip a beat.

Elsa rolled up the scroll and opened another. "Why don't you read or something?"

After a week without Elsa, Anna didn't want to let her go now that she was alone with her. "I'm fine." Her eyes drunk in the outline of her face, slowly tracing her eyes, her nose and those inviting apple red lips. Unconsciously, Anna licked her own lips.

Her sister moved one scroll aside and put a paperweight on it. She opened another scroll and glanced in her direction. As she bent down to read, her hand rose to her forehead and she leaned on it, obscuring her face. Anna opened her mouth to ask her to move the hand, but she decided against it and waited patiently.

Time passed and the clock struck six. Elsa spoke, "It's time for dinner. You should go."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry. I'll just have a snack later. Go have dinner."

"Then I'll have a snack too."

Elsa looked at her sternly. "You said that you won't bother me. Are your promises only good as long as it suits you?"

Anna's face paled. The memory of Elsa telling her to leave during the coronation party flashed in her mind. Slowly, she got up. "All right. But after dinner, you'll take a bath, right? May we take one together?"

There was a sound of ripped paper and Elsa stared at her with an expression of surprise. Her sister cleared her throat and moved the parchment that she was writing on aside. It had a dark smudge around a hole. She took another piece of parchment. "No. I'm busy. Don't wait for me."

With a heavy heart, she left the room and went downstairs for a lonely dinner. She ate quickly and went back to the north tower study. To her dismay, Elsa wasn't there. Falling back to her other plan, she resumed vigil on the greenhouse for Lilje. When the clock struck midnight, she gave up and prepared for bed.

* * *

The next day, Anna made the same request to stay with her while she read.

Elsa reluctantly agreed. "Just don't stare at me so much. It's making me self-conscious. Do something else."

When they arrived at the study, Anna picked out a book on economics. It wasn't one of her favorite subjects, but with Master Skrujh's explanations, she had a basic grasp of the concepts, enough to follow topics in the book and to make her own opinions. However, the book was just a diversion. Whenever Elsa was about to look up, she pretended to read.

All too soon, dinner time came and Elsa refused to eat dinner with her.

"Where do you sleep, Elsa? I wait for you, but you don't come to your room anymore."

"Don't worry about it."

"If I don't come to your room, will you sleep there again?"

Her sister stopped writing. "I'll think about it."

"I thought you had your magic under control. Did something happen during the war?"

"Maybe. Something feels different, so I have to keep my distance."

"If you just need to keep your distance, why do you need to sleep somewhere else?"

"It's just a precaution. I can't watch my distance if I'm asleep, can I?" Her eyes returned to the scroll. "I have to finish this, so please let me work."

Anna left the room and loneliness entered her heart. The bed would be cold again tonight. She wondered what could have happened to affect Elsa's magic. Moreover, her sister seemed more aloof and less elegant than usual. There was a slight brusqueness about the way she carried herself and spoke.

* * *

On the afternoon before the weekend, Anna asked, "You don't have court on Saturday and Sunday, right? May we do something together?"

"I have training."

"On both days?"

"Yes."

"May I come and watch?"

"No. It may be dangerous."

"Shar said that she can protect me..."

"That's exactly why. I don't want you getting in the way." Elsa opened the door to the study. "I have work to do, so be quiet or leave."

Anna obeyed and sat down on the chair while Elsa prepared her scrolls. This was the only time that she could be with Elsa. She wasn't going to waste it.

On Saturday, she wore her travelling clothes and packed food and a telescope in a bag. She got Olaf and went to the barracks to ask for Wuthe and Jeza. Together, they rode out of the castle gates and travelled in the direction where Olaf pointed. Although Elsa told her not to come to training, she may be able to watch from afar. There was a domed house near the arena. Perhaps, she could find a good place to watch around there.

They arrived at the domed house. By standing on Wuthe's shoulders, Anna was able to climb up the house's roof. She could see about a third of the arena. She peered through the telescope to get a closer view. Her heart leapt when she saw Elsa standing on a tall pole. A long staff hurtled towards her, but she slipped to another pole by a narrow ice bridge. Anna watched in fascination until her eyes hurt and her feet were sore from standing. She sat down and rubbed her feet for a few minutes before resuming her vigil. Her sister and Shar fought for about an hour and then switched to puppet chess. After a game which resulted in the lady noble's win, they resumed combat training.

Around lunch time, Anna jumped down from the roof, much to the horror of Wuthe and Jeza who both insisted that she not do that again. Anna spread the picnic blanket inside the domed house. Olaf helped put the food on the blanket and she invited Wuthe and Jeza to eat with her.

During the middle of their meal, Olaf said, "She's moving now."

Anna stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. Picking up on her haste, Wuthe and Jeza put theirs away and helped put the food in the bag.

"Where to, Olaf?"

Olaf pointed towards the sea. "That way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Following Olaf's directions, they rode towards the harbor. Olaf pointed towards an island in the distance. "Over there."

Anna ground her teeth. She didn't expect this. Pulling out the telescope, she pointed it at the island. A tall white spike rose into the sky followed by a brown spike. Above the island, a cloud began to form.

"Do any of you know where the harbor master is?"

"I do, Your Highness," replied Wuthe.

They went to the harbor master's office. His name was Bastion and he was a tall broad-shouldered man with bowed legs. "Aye, how may I help ye, Yer Highness?"

"I want to get to an island. How can I get there?"

"A good ship will do. Which island?"

"The one out there."

"There be a few, Yer Highness." He gestured to a map. "Which one?"

"I... um... can I just show you outside?"

"Aye."

Anna pointed to the island with the cloud. Bastion shook his head. "Hard to get to, that one. W' a storm nearby, a ship won't go near it."

Disappointed, they returned to the castle. Anna spent the rest of the day in Elsa's room, soaking in all things Elsa.

* * *

A week passed and her only time with Elsa was those few hours before dinner. While waiting for Elsa, Kristoff visited with flowers.

The door to the meeting room just opened when he asked, We haven't done anything together in a while and I need to talk to you. When will you have some free time?"

Anna started to say, "I'm kind of b-"

"She's free right now," interrupted Elsa and she walked down the hallway.

"Wait, Elsa..."

Elsa turned. "You're not helping with my work, so there's no reason for you to be with me. Besides, Kristoff wants to talk to you."

More people walked out of the room, blocking her view of her sister. Anna pushed past them, dropping the flowers to catch up with her. On her approach, Elsa turned around and brought the book in front of her. Anna stopped in her tracks.

"Stay back," warned Elsa.

"Anna!" Kristoff stood next to her. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Elsa."

"Go on," said Elsa.

"I mean... privately."

"Can't it wait? Kristoff came here and you lost his flowers. Shouldn't you give him an answer?"

The flowers were strewn across the hallway and crushed by many footsteps. She glanced at him guiltily. "I'm so sorry about the flowers."

His shoulders slumped down. "It's ok. I can pick more tomorrow. Do you like them?"

"Yes, they smell very nice." Footsteps caught her attention. Elsa was walking away. "Elsa, please wait!" When her sister didn't stop, she hurried after her and yelled over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Kristoff!"

As they walked to the study, Elsa asked, "Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be with Kristoff?"

"I don't know... I just want to be with you."

"What if I ordered you to spend time with him?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Are you trying to send me away?"

"He's been asking you for a while. Why won't you go with him?"

"Because... because... I don't want to be with him right now."

Elsa turned around. "You're engaged to Kristoff but you don't want to be with him? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't agree to that! It just happened!" protested Anna.

"What?"

She twiddled her fingers. "I didn't answer him. I didn't want to refuse him in front of all those people. He's my friend and I don't want to humiliate him."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"He's nice... and he's kind of funny sometimes... and he's helpful in a pinch..."

"That's not what I asked. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him? Yes or no?"

Anna closed her eyes and imagined herself in the future. Did she want Kristoff to be there with her? "I'm not sure... I thought that if I gave him a chance, I'd love him as much as he loves me. "

Elsa resumed walking. "You should tell him before he gets his hopes up."

Anna trailed behind her. "I will. I just need the right time to do it."

They entered the study and Anna sat in the chair, relieved that Elsa didn't send her away. For Elsa, it seemed strange that she would order her to be with Kristoff, especially since she used to forget him so much. Slowly, her mind went over each time that she mentioned Kristoff. Until today, Elsa had never said his name by herself. Suddenly suspicious, Anna stood up. Elsa immediately held up the book. She grabbed the book and pulled on it.

"What are you doing? You promised that you wouldn't bother me!"

"I'm interested in this book." She tugged on the book harder and felt Elsa pulling it back.

"Let it go!"

Anna pulled as hard as she could and when she felt Elsa resist, she released the book. Her sister slumped back into the chair with the book against her chest. Anna quickly grabbed her hand. She remembered the Elder's words: "Feel it... let it flow..."

The ice sleeve began to dissolve. Its wearer gasped.

"Alis, where is my sister?" Anna glared menacingly at her cousin.

"In the ice palace."

She released her cousin and held out her hand. "I want to talk to her. Did she give you an ice tablet?"

Alis opened the book which contained an ice tablet inside. She lifted it out and gave it to her. "Honestly, you should go there instead of writing to her. If you write to her, you'll end up warning her that you're coming and she'll hide somewhere else."

Anna took the tablet. "Why is she hiding?"

"Her emotions have been acting up. She cries a lot. If you're going to see her, you should definitely tell her about Kristoff. Good luck."

"Thanks." Anna ran out of the room and glanced out of the nearest window. If she left right now, she may be able to get to North Mountain before sunset. Within minutes, she was in a carriage with Olaf and Lilje along the north road. She looked at the tablet. Should she write to Elsa? Her hand hovered over it for several seconds. No, she would see Elsa soon enough. She put the tablet aside.

When the carriage could go no further, they switched to horses. Olaf rode with Anna while Lilje rode with Capt. Vozz. As soon as they caught sight of the ice palace, excitement filled her heart. They rode up to the palace. As they approached a large boulder at the foot of the stairs, the boulder moved. It rose up to reveal a snow monster that roared at them menacingly.

"Yikes! We forgot about Marshmallow here!" Olaf yelled in alarm.

"Lilje!" called Anna.

Lilje jumped down and ran over to the snow monster. "Hi, I'm Lilje and I like sweet kisses!"

The snow monster stopped growling and watched Lilje with curiosity. Meanwhile, Anna and her escort carefully went around the two and crept quietly up the ice stairs.

Anna pushed on the door and it opened smoothly. She peeked in. The ice palace had more furnishings and decorations. Elsa had been busy. They entered as quietly as possible. She whispered, "So where to, Olaf?"

Olaf pointed up. "That way."

"You don't have to cry anymore, Elsa. I'm right here." Anna thought as she walked up the steps. Soon, Elsa would come home.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Anna: (Holds up board game) Hey Alis, wanna play Elsanna Quest with us?  
Alis: Ok. I'll beat you this time.  
(Three games later...)  
Anna &amp; Elsa: We win!  
Alis: I give up! Olaf gets all the hugs while you two stock up on kisses. Let's play chess.

* * *

10/11- Elsanna Quest Do-it-yourself boardgame. See my profile or tumblr for link.


	15. Be the Good Girl

**Chapter 15: Be the Good Girl**

Elsa walked across the ice floor.

"See how her hips swing? You have to strut a bit," said Shar as she pointed.

Alis cupped her fist into her palm. "Oh! I get it!"

"I do not strut!" Elsa protested from the other side of the hall.

"Give it a try," said the lady noble.

"Ok! Here I go!" Alis walked towards Elsa.

"Still not enough. More." Shar instructed.

"What do you mean more? I'm strutting as much as I can!"

"Stop right there! Freeze!" Alis stopped in mid-step. Shar came over and repositioned her body. "Relax a bit... I'll push this over... Stop resisting... ok... this much." The lady noble let go.

Alis trembled in place to hold the position and then lost her balance. "You're kidding! I can't move like that!"

Shar gestured to Elsa. "Elsa can do it. Show her, Elsa."

The Queen of Arendelle rolled her eyes and walked towards Shar and Alis.

Alis crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. It doesn't look that much."

"It is. Here, I'll prove it. Elsa, stop."

Elsa froze in place. Shar grabbed some clay off a stone soldier and made a brace that ran along the side of her leg from the waist to the ankle.

"Move away from the brace, Elsa." Elsa obeyed and Shar took her place by the brace. "Stand here, and bring your hip and leg flush against the stone. I'm taller, so it doesn't match properly. But as you can see, my hip is touching the stone. Now, you try."

Alis stood by the brace and tried to do as Shar suggested. After several clumsy attempts, she cursed, "Damnation, how in Sif's name did you do it?"

"Watch your language, 'queen'." Shar said mockingly. She whispered softly to Elsa, "I think she's out of shape."

"She's doing fine so far. We still have a week to get her ready." It didn't occur to her how she carried herself until Shar pointed it out to Alis.

Elsa planned a weeklong trip to visit villages and towns in order to get Alis ready to impersonate her as queen. Her cousin was very surprised when she announced her punishment. Elsa thought that her cousin would gladly accept her judgment but instead, Alis begged for another punishment for fear of being discovered and executed. After reassuring her cousin that she would immediately come if someone uncovered her disguise, Alis agreed.

It was very helpful that Shar was a master of disguise and impersonation given her past experience. The Agraban commissioned a custom wig for Alis from her favorite wigmaker. She hired a beautician to teach Alis how to apply cosmetics to match Elsa's look. For the trip, she and Shar created a mannequin in her likeness. The lady noble took the fake Elsa with her for the town visits while Elsa trained her cousin about her court duties.

They ended the day relaxing in the hot springs after dinner. While they soaked, Elsa introduced the palace staff by making a miniature bust of each person. "This is Kai, he's my seneschal. He has my schedule for the day. This is Gerda. She's in charge of housekeeping. Let me know if I'm going too fast for you."

"Don't worry about that. I have a very good memory. Just put a dozen of their faces on one big sign. It'll make things go faster," said Alis.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why don't you show me some faces and then ask me to identify them later?"

Elsa created a big board with a dozen faces of palace staff. After she introduced them all, she dissolved the board and created a miniature one of Mr. Oswold.

"Oswold, your gardener," answered Alis.

Elsa's amazement grew with each correct answer. "How can you do that?"

Alis smiled smugly. "I'm not as gifted as you are, but I do have my talents. I can look at something and remember it in detail. If it's writing, I can reproduce it exactly. Sculpture and metalwork are more difficult though, since my fingers aren't as nimble as true artisans."

"Is that how you forged a letter from me?"

"Indeed. I only needed to see your seal and signature."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Does your mother know about this?"

"Of course. When she realized what I can do, she apprenticed me to a jeweler, a painter and a sculptor so I can replicate things for her."

"What did she make you do?"

"Seals, signatures, rings, paintings... anything that can make her money. If you want anything forged, just let me know. By the way, one of the paintings in your art gallery is fake."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Because I helped make it."

Shar rose and wrapped a towel around her. "This has been a very fascinating topic, but I think you two should get out before your skin gets too red." The cousins gasped in unison and hurried out of the spring. The Agraban watched them intently. "Incredible. You really look so much alike. If it wasn't for those scars and black hair, I'd have a hard time telling you apart."

"How would you tell us apart?" asked Elsa.

"I'd send a small spike to your foot. You know my magic well enough to sense it and protect yourself."

Alis cringed. "Please don't do that."

Shar laughed. "Don't worry. I can sense Elsa's magic if she tries to defend. I'll pull it back if nothing happens."

* * *

After a few days, Elsa was satisfied with Alis' progress so far. That evening, she decided to check on Anna's flower. Her mind touched Lilje's and she commanded the snowgirl to go to the greenhouse. Lilje stood in front of the flower which only had two petals left.

Elsa sighed. Despite Oswold's efforts, it couldn't stay alive. Just then, the greenhouse door opened. Anna approached. Her heart skipped a beat. She wondered if she should leave Lilje. However, it might look strange for Lilje to appear disoriented, so she greeted Anna. "Oh... Hi..."

Anna knelt down. "What's this?"

"It's nothing special." Elsa guided Lilje to the door. When she glanced back, Anna was reaching towards the flower. "Careful! It's very fragile!" Anna stared at her with surprise. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll be going now."

"Wait! Ooops, sorry. Here." Anna had pulled Lilje's arm and she put it back.

"Thank you."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you keep me company for a little while? Elsa is travelling this week and I feel a little lonely."

Elsa offered to get Olaf, but Anna declined her offer. Instead, her sister asked her to dance. She complained that there was no music, but Anna picked up Lilje.

"That's ok. I'll sing." Her sister's sweet voice filled the greenhouse.

"I know you, I danced with you once upon my dream..."

They danced until Anna let her go. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"You're welcome." Regretfully, Elsa moved Lilje towards the door. She wished that she could hear Anna sing some more but she had already risked too much.

"Oh, I almost forgot..."

Before she could react, her sister pressed her lips against Lilje's. Her mind exploded with the warmth of those lips that tasted like the last fruit of summer. Thrills raced down her body and she trembled at its passage. Her hands gripped the bed sheet at first and then relaxed as the warm feeling filled her heart.

Her sister pulled away. "Good night. And if you see Elsa, tell her that I miss her a lot."

Stunned out of reason, Elsa lost control of Lilje for a moment. She managed to make her nod to acknowledge Anna's request. For a few minutes, she just lay in bed with her hand over her mouth, trying to relive that short, sweet kiss.

* * *

A couple of days later, Elsa went to check on the flower again. To her shock, it was missing and the stem appeared to have been cut. As she wondered what happened, the door opened and Anna entered.

After they exchanged greetings, Anna asked, "Are you looking for the flower?"

"Yes."

Her sister explained that Oswold thought that it may have a seed, so he replanted it. Then she asked, "Do you mind if you keep me company again, Lilje?"

Elsa glanced at the door. If Anna kissed Lilje again, she might lose control.

"Just for a little bit. Please?"

Those baby blue eyes melted her resolve. "Ok."

An adorable smile graced that freckled face and her sister picked Lilje up. She sang and danced with her until the clock struck ten.

Elsa attempted to get out of her sister's hold. "It's getting late... and... and I have to get back to Olaf."

Anna knelt down and cupped Lilje's face. "Elsa, I know you're in there. I've been wondering where you've been. Why won't you come home anymore? Why ..."

How did Anna know? What if she asked for her blessing right now? She wasn't ready to give it. Her heart throbbed with despair and tears blurred her vision. She wrenched her mind from Lilje. Giving in to the storm within her, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She and Shar continued training Alis. Before the first day of impersonation, they did a test run and were satisfied with the results. The plan was to drop Alis off in the north tower study room after dawn and to pick her up after her last meeting at the study room.

"It sounds like I'm not staying in the castle overnight. Is that correct?" asked Alis.

"Yes, it's too risky because Anna can come in my room."

"Can't I just lock the door?"

Elsa shook her head. "I promised her that she can come in my room whenever she wants."

"Besides, she'll want to sleep with you," said Shar.

"What?" exclaimed Alis as she gestured with her black fan. "Doesn't she have her own room?"

Elsa couldn't meet her cousin's eyes. "She does... but she doesn't sleep there." She cleared her throat and tried to take control of the conversation. "Anyway, if she touches you, she might discover that you're not me."

Her cousin's eyes narrowed and her eyebrow rose. "How can she tell from a touch?"

Elsa wrung her fingers. "Anna can sense magic and she knows my magic. If she doesn't feel it when she touches you, she'll get suspicious."

Her fan closed with an audible snap. "As if things can't get any more difficult! How am I supposed to stay away?"

Shar held up a very big book. "You'll keep this with you all day and use it to keep Her Highness away." She opened it to reveal an ice tablet in the center. "If you have any questions or there's trouble, write on the tablet."

Alis huffed skeptically and tapped the book with her fan. "As if a book will keep her away."

"You have my permission to hit Anna with it," said Elsa.

"What? Are you serious?"

"My sister is quite sturdy and you're out of shape, so you'll just surprise her a bit."

Her cousin grimaced and replied sarcastically, "That makes me feel sooo much better. I can almost feel the noose around my neck."

"Don't worry about getting into trouble. I'll take care of it if it happens."

Elsa gave Alis more excuses and they rehearsed different situations. In the morning, they dropped off Alis as planned. When they returned to the palace of solitude, Elsa opened her mind to the various ice sculptures that she left in the castle. In this manner, she was able to watch Alis and attend the meetings discreetly.

When she saw Anna run up to Alis, her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath in suspense. To her relief, Alis managed to keep her away. The rest of the day proceeded without incident and they retrieved her cousin.

When they arrived at Shar's house, Elsa bombarded her cousin with questions. "Did Kai notice anything? Were you confused about any procedures? How was the wig?"

"No. No. Hot," replied Alis calmly as she removed the wig. She shook her head. "Ahhh... that feels much better. Don't worry. I think I fooled them. By the way, I saw Anna. Why is she so strange?"

"Strange? Is she sick? Injured?" Elsa's voice rose with panic.

Alis picked up her black fan and fanned her sweaty bangs. "She ran out of nowhere and tried to hug me. Twice."

"She does that all the time," remarked Shar.

"But in front of all those people! Did her tutors forget to teach her etiquette?"

Shar shrugged. "That's normal for..." Then she cocked her head as if she were listening. "It sounds like we have company. Let me check." She ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, she ran down. "They're here, Elsa. Come with me."

They followed her to the basement. Shar opened a door and snapped her fingers. Flint struck and lit oil lamps along a long tunnel. Meanwhile, someone banged on the door upstairs. "This leads out to the forest. Ride low and head to the palace. I'll stall them."

With Alis in tow, they ran through the tunnel and emerged in the dark forest. Elsa created her ice board.

"Uh... do we really have to ride that?" asked Alis who began to tremble.

"I'm sorry. I was really upset that day. I promise to go slow. We're not in a hurry anyway." Elsa offered her hand.

Her cousin took her hand and Elsa guided her in front of the board. She stood behind her and put an arm around her waist. Careful to avoid the local roads, they travelled back to her palace of solitude.

"T-that wasn't so bad..." said Alis who stepped off the board as soon as they reached solid ground. She leaned against the nearest wall and breathed heavily.

Shar arrived half an hour later with dinner. They had planned for Alis to stay with Shar since it was closer, but after the lady noble explained how Anna tracked down Elsa, they had to abandon that plan. Elsa wondered if she should bring Olaf and Lilje to the palace, but she decided against it because Anna might get suspicious at their absence.

* * *

The next day, Anna approached Alis in the morning, but Alis managed to keep her away. During Alis' last meeting, Elsa saw Anna standing outside the room's door. She scribbled a quick note to Alis to watch out for Anna. When the meeting was over, she watched anxiously. Suddenly, that man strode over and kissed Anna.

Tears flooded her vision and she could not bear to watch. She curled up in bed and cried.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" asked Shar from the bedroom door.

"Nothing... just leave me alone..."

Her eyes were still puffy when Shar returned with Alis.

"What happened to you?" asked Alis.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it."

Shar clapped to get their attention. "I made some dinner. Let's eat!"

"You'll feel better once you get some sweets in you." Smiling, Alis held up a covered basket.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate cake."

Her tears began anew. Her cousin stared at her, aghast.

"Er... uh... I'm sorry!" Her eyes glanced at Shar, appealing for help. The Agraban just shrugged. "I didn't know you hated chocolate! Shar, let's go get something else."

Shar shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with the cake. Just give her a moment."

The following day, Alis wasn't able to avoid Anna. Her sister followed Alis to the study room and stayed there till dinner. Elsa had to tell Shar to delay picking up Alis until Anna left.

When she returned, Alis was obviously irritated as she flicked her black fan open. "Is she always this persistent? Great Sif! She watched me for two hours! I thought she'd never leave! It felt like I was being followed by that fool of a prince who thought I was you at the last ball."

"Who was it?" asked Shar.

"Prince Alan. He's got a horrible crush on Elsa. Rumor has it that he's written her hundreds of love letters."

"Seven," corrected Elsa.

The Agraban unloaded the basket with their dinner onto the table. "I think I remember him, red hair... wears a monocle... a bit cocky?"

"Yes, that's him. Everywhere I went, I'd catch him watching me from behind a pillar or some people." Alis shivered. "It felt a bit creepy." She glanced at Elsa. "Do you really bathe together?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed and she looked away. She didn't expect Anna to ask that question. Even though she didn't answer, Alis' eyes widened at the silent implication and her fan hid her mouth.

"They even hold hands in the hot spring," added Shar.

Elsa glared at the lady noble who just smirked.

Her fan snapped shut and she slapped it against her palm in emphasis. "Ok, this is just too strange! She sleeps with you... she bathes with you... she tries to hug you throughout the day... she watches you for hours..."

"You should see them together. They're so cloyingly sweet it hurts your teeth," said Shar.

"We're not like that," protested Elsa, as the warmth on her cheeks spread to her ears.

"Oh, really? Then you won't mind if I show her." The Agraban's stone soldier marched forward and she dissolved it to make a small stage. She made a miniature figure of Elsa and Anna and put them on it. The lady noble replayed various scenes, adding other scenery as she narrated.

"This is them just walking together. In this next scene, Her Highness visits the arena and Elsa rushes over." Shar's voice became high pitched as the mouth of the Elsa figure moved. "What are you doing here?" The mouth on the Anna figure moved. "I wanted to see you."

Shar made a horse and put the figures on it with Anna in front and Elsa holding her from behind. "I've seen them ride around the city like this."

"Elsa had to go to Agrabah with me and left Anna behind at first, but we went back for her because Elsa was too depressed without her." The stage became a miniature version of Elsa's room. The Elsa figure ran to the Anna figure on the bed. Shar provided their voices. "Anna!" "Elsa?" "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"Aww..." cooed Alis as she flicked her fan open.

She changed the scene where both figures were sitting on the carpet. The carpet lunged forward. "Whoa!" "I got you, Anna."

The lady noble added a figure of herself. The Shar figure handed out food. "Wooshesiztuf?" "Tsk... tsk... manners, my princess."

Alis looked at Elsa with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. Elsa stared at the floor and wondered where Shar was going with this.

"And when it got dark, they did this." The figures cuddled closer. Shar made a replica of the temporary stone house's bathroom. "In this one, they were getting ready for bed." Shar's voice changed. "I don't mind. The cold never bothered me anyway." "That's so unfair!" "Don't worry. I'll try to warm you up later."

Her cousin's jaw dropped. Meanwhile, Elsa hid her face in her hands.

"Of course, the Queen of Arendelle keeps her word." The figures laid down on a bed and exchanged kisses before snuggling.

"Oh my..." whispered Alis as her fan hid her mouth.

"When Anna's lover would go out with her, this was written in frost after our meditation." The letter was etched on the stage.

"You didn't have to mention that," complained Elsa bitterly.

Shar ignored her. "And you remember how they entered together during Princess Anna's ball."

Alis smiled widely. "That surprised me. Usually, whoever has the higher rank enters first."

"And my favorite so far, was when Her Highness got some honey." The lady noble made a tree which the Anna figure climbed. "Are you ok? Did you get stung?" "I'm fine." "It's very sweet, isn't it?" "Yes, just like you." "W-wha..." "You had some honey on your chin."

"Aww... that was cute," said her cousin.

The figures sat on a carpet. "I love you, Anna, whether you have magic or not." "I love you too, Elsa."

Her cousin's cheeks turned pink and her fan rose to hide the lower half of her face. She glanced at Elsa.

The figures lay side by side on a carpet. "I just thought how beautiful you look with the wind blowing on your hair."

"Are you two quite done?" Elsa said tartly, irritation evident in her voice.

Alis looked at Shar who shrugged. Her fan flicked close and she tapped it against her palm as she often did when she was thinking. She took a deep breath and spoke formally. "My Queen, I didn't ask why you wanted me to impersonate you. However, after seeing Her Highness so distressed, I have to question your motives. Clearly, your sister is very unhappy with this situation. If you just talk to her and tell her how you feel, I'm sure you can work things out."

"I'm not ready to talk to her about... about the marriage..." Tears began to form in her eyes and she blinked them back.

Her cousin looked at her incredulously and then she turned to Shar. "Did I get it wrong?"

"No."

"Has she talked to you about this?"

"Not really. But just in case, I want a second opinion."

"I was wondering why you were giving a puppet show."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Elsa in confusion.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" asked Alis, ignoring Elsa's question.

"I'm just an outsider. You're kin."

"Give me a break! I just got back from exile! What if she gets upset at me?" The tip of her fan swept across her neck.

"What's going on?" demanded Elsa.

Her cousin cleared her throat. "My Queen, this situation... how shall I say this... I'm sorry, but this is awkward..." She opened and closed her mouth several times. "I... erm, I mean, we... that is, Shar and I think that..." She gestured with her fan but didn't speak. Then she stood up. "I... erm, have to go. Excuse me." She hurried away in the direction of the privy.

"Coward," muttered Shar softly as she looked at Alis' retreating back. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Are you two planning something?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"No. We just confirmed that our opinions match. Don't worry. I agreed to help you, so I will."

A few minutes later, Alis returned and sat down on the table. "This smells good! Did you make this?"

"Yes," replied Shar.

As Alis heaped food on her plate, Elsa asked, "What were you trying to tell me?"

Her cousin facepalmed and sighed heavily. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring it up. May I tell you after dinner? I have a feeling that I have a lot of explaining to do."

"All right."

They ate Shar's cooking which consisted of Agraban spiced lamb and grilled vegetables with savory flatbread. For dessert, there was pureed fruit juice in shaved ice.

"Ahhh! That was good! If I ever go back to Engbeck alive, please give me your recipe for the lamb," said Alis as she leaned back contentedly.

Elsa rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I told you that you're not going to get in trouble for this, so stop acting like you're going to be executed."

Alis tapped her fan on her palm and then turned to Shar. "If I can't get through, you'll try, right?"

"I might," said Shar off-handedly.

Her cousin snorted in disgust. "I suppose that'll have to do." She took a deep breath and addressed Elsa formally. "My Queen, don't you think that you and your sister seem rather too close? At your age, sisters sleep in separate beds..."

"My sister sleeps with me when she visits," said Shar.

Alis glared at Shar. "Do you want to do this?"

"Sorry. Please go on."

"As I was saying, at your age, sisters sleep separately and bathe separately. Add that on top of the rest of the things that you do together, the way you act isn't like what sisters do."

Elsa crossed her arms and said defiantly, "I see nothing wrong about what we do."

"Is that so? If there's nothing wrong with it, then you won't mind if Anna does it with someone else." Alis turned to Shar. "Hey, puppet master, may I get some help?"

"What do you need?" Her cousin whispered in Shar's ear. "Leave it to me."

A stone soldier walked over and Shar reformed it into a clay Anna and a clay Princess Ambrelle with her hair styled in the way that Prince Jim wore his. From Elsa's perspective, it was a bizarre sight to see because it seemed like both twins were represented in one clay figure.

Ambrelle hugged Anna. Shar spoke in an exaggerated high-pitched voice. "Oh, Anna!"

The clay Anna's mouth moved. "I wanted to see you so much!"

Elsa twitched. One by one, Shar replayed all the scenes that she showed Alis with Ambrelle. Little by little, she seethed with indignation and when Ambrelle began to lie next to Anna in bed, something burst within her. "Enough!" An ice spike rose between Ambrelle and Anna.

Shar whistled and grabbed Alis who yelped in surprise. "I forgot to pick up some lemon pie." With Alis, they got on the carpet and flew out of the palace.

Elsa breathed heavily and her hands shook. She clutched her hands over her chest. What was this feeling in her heart? Why was she getting upset when someone else did the same things with Anna? She paced across the hall, impaling Ambrelle's clay statue whenever she passed it.

Slowly, the answer came to her. "Because... I want to be the one that gives her those special moments... the one that makes her happy. I don't want anyone else to give her that smile... friend or lover. Anna is... Anna is..."

Elsa stopped pacing and her eyes widened in shock when the last word formed on her lips: mine. She bit it back before she said it. "No... I can't be... I'm her sister... we're sisters..." She tucked her hands under her arms and began pacing again.

About half an hour later, the door creaked open and Shar peeked in.

"Come in," said Elsa irritably. "I won't do anything."

Shar and Alis entered the hall. The Agraban put a covered dish on the table while Alis seated herself furthest away from Elsa. "I brought back half a lemon pie. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Elsa continued her pacing.

For a few minutes, no one spoke. Then Alis cleared her throat. "So... have you figured it out?"

Elsa blushed. She didn't want to share her thoughts. It felt too private, so she made excuses. "I'm her older sister. I'm just being protective of her, that's all."

The clay Ambrelle reformed and the clay Anna moved. They ran towards each other, embracing when they met.

"Anna!"

"Ambrelle! I love you!" The statues kissed.

Her vision filled with white and she screamed as if in agony. "Noooo!"

The clay Ambrelle was immediately frozen solid. She fell to her knees, breathing hard. Snowflakes circled around her. The image of that man kissing Anna flashed in her mind and tears dripped from her eyes. Her heart ached and she shook her head to get rid of the offending image. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to regain her calm.

When her breathing returned to normal, Elsa stood up and looked around. Shar and Alis weren't at the table and the hall doors were partially open. Snow drifted down and covered the floor. Elsa sighed and sat at the table. She looked at the stone soldier by the door.

"Shar, I know you're listening. I'm sorry. Please come back."

A minute later, the door to the guest wing creaked. Shar peeked in. "Before we come in, I want to know how much you understand this situation between you and your sister. I don't want to drag Alis out every time you throw a fit."

"That I don't want Anna to be with anyone else? Is that what you want me to say?" said Elsa bitterly.

"Close, but not quite."

"No... don't make me say it..." Elsa began to pace again. "We're sisters... I can't think that way... I can't feel that way..."

"You need to admit it, Elsa. This is eating away at your harmony."

"You don't have to worry about my training."

"This isn't about training. This is about your sanity. I don't know why you're staying away from your sister, but I can see that you're avoiding her to the point that you had Alis take your place."

"Fine! I admit it! I love her! I love her so much that I don't want anyone to take her away from me!" Tears burst forth like a broken dam and she sat down on the table, hiding her face in her hands.

Alis gasped from behind the door. "Why did you force her to say it?"

Shar walked to the table and patted Elsa's shoulder. "She needs to deal with it now than let it drag on. Her sister won't stay innocent forever. Anyway, if she loses control, it's better that she does it here where I can try to stop her with my magic without worrying about other people around us."

"Ok, I think I understand what you're trying to do." Alis approached the table cautiously and cleared her throat. "My Queen, I'll do my best to stand in your place until you are ready to return."

When she had calmed down enough, Elsa managed to say, "Thank you." Her voice cracked. "I'm such a fool! How can it be, that I have these feelings inside of me? Both of you must think I'm perverse, so just go before I get worse."

"I'm not one to judge. I just think that you should face it," replied Shar.

Alis shrugged. "I don't have a sister anymore. I wouldn't know what it's like to love one."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Agraban who arched a dark eyebrow.

"My sister died when she was a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"There's no need to say that. I was too young to understand her loss."

"Then I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to meet her. I have a sister who I wouldn't trade anyone in the world for."

"But it's different for me!" Elsa tucked her hands under her arms. "I love her too much!"

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

Elsa stared at Shar incredulously. Why didn't she think that it was strange?

Shar looked away and whistled. The magic carpet flew to her side. "Before it gets too late, I'm going to soak in the spring. It's been a long day. Both of you are welcome to come."

Alis stood up. "I'll go."

"You two go ahead. I need to think some more."

"We'll see you later then."

Elsa went up to her room and looked towards the castle. She closed her eyes and let her mind visit her ice statues in the castle until she saw Anna. Her sister was in their bed in the Queen's bedchamber and was reading a book. She remembered the times when Anna would put her head on her lap and she would stroke that strawberry blonde hair as she read the story. Her heart ached at the memory and she pulled her mind away from the statue. Suddenly tired, she prepared for bed.

* * *

As the days passed, Alis continued to impersonate her. Occasionally, Anna's lover would visit and she couldn't bear to watch them together. One afternoon, she forced herself to watch them until tears streamed down her cheeks. Feeling ill, she went to her room and laid down on the bed.

About an hour later, she heard the door open downstairs and footsteps on the stairs. She turned her back from the bedroom door. She didn't want the Agraban to see her crying again. "Shar, just leave me alone for a bit. I'll be fine."

To her surprise, a hand stroked her hair. The lady noble would sometimes try to comfort her by patting her shoulder. "I said I'll be fine. You don't have to be here."

Still, the stroking continued. Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but it felt strangely soothing. She sighed and hid her flushed face in the blanket. Little by little, sadness melted away from her heart.

The door opened again and Shar's voice echoed in the hall. "I'm back!"

Cold dread filled her heart. If Shar was downstairs, who was with her?

The lady noble yelled louder this time. "Elsa! You have visitors!"

She felt the bed shift behind her as it took on weight. Her heart drummed in her ears as she slowly turned around.

"Hi," greeted Anna whose hand was on her head.

Elsa swallowed nervously. Her voice was a raw whisper. "Hi."

For a minute or so, silence chilled the air as neither sister spoke.

Anna cleared her throat. "So... this is what a bedroom in an ice palace looks like."

"It's just a simple room." Elsa shrugged slightly.

"What an amazing view!"

Fearing that Anna might ask for her blessing, Elsa attempted to move to the opposite side of the bed, but felt resistance on her back. To her dismay, Anna was sitting on her train.

Anna squeezed her shoulder. "Elsa, wait! I need to tell you something."

Panic rose within her and she tried to dissolve the train, but nothing happened. Just then, she noticed the numbing sensation on her shoulder. She tried to remove Anna's hand.

"Please, Elsa! It won't take long. Please listen to me!"

She increased her efforts to remove her sister's hand.

"ElsaIdontknowwhatIdidImreallysorryAndIwanttotellyouthatIdidntagreetomarryKristoffsopleasecomehomeImreallyreallysorry..."

Elsa stopped. "Wait, what?"

Anna took a few moments to catch her breath. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I don't know why you're sad but somehow, I get the feeling that I did something to make you sad. I'm sorry. I also want to tell you that I didn't agree to marry Kristoff. There were so many people around, so I couldn't refuse him right there. He's a friend, and I didn't want to embarrass him. Anyway, I'm really sorry, so please tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it. I just want you to come home, Elsa. I've been so lonely without you."

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. "You're not engaged?"

"I'm not engaged."

She remembered his visit. "I-I'm confused... Why does he keep kissing you?"

Her sister looked away. "Oh that... I... um... was so worried about you that I haven't told him that I didn't really agree to it."

"But you said something about the power of your love. What was that about then?"

Her sister shook her head. "That wasn't about me and him. That was about everyone, the people in the city that wished for the safety of the hostages. Everyone helped me stop them."

"Oh..." Tears of relief flooded her eyes.

"Elsa? Why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing... just give me a moment." She tried to move away, but Anna leaned forward and hugged her head to her chest.

"I'm here, Elsa. You don't have to hide whenever you're sad."

She wept into her sister's bosom until her tears were exhausted. Meanwhile, Anna stroked her hair gently and planted kisses on the top of her head now and then.

"Let's go home, Elsa." Anna pleaded softly.

Elsa nodded. "All right. Let me wash up first."

After she had refreshed herself, they walked down the stairs together with Anna holding on to her arm. When Shar saw them, she smiled.

"I have an errand to run, so I'll see you later." The lady noble flew out on the carpet and headed in the direction of the castle. Elsa guessed that she was going to get Alis. It wouldn't do to have two queens around at the same time.

The sun had set, so Elsa created an ice shield around the carriage and the escorts. As an added measure, she commanded the snow monster to follow them until the main road.  
As soon as they sat down in the carriage, Anna leaned her head on her shoulder. Elsa lifted her hand to put her arm around her, but stopped as she wondered if it would be appropriate. She would never have hesitated before, but now that she had admitted her feelings, she wasn't sure if it was too intimate.

She tried to convince herself, "I'm her older sister. I should be the role model. I have to be the good girl I always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let her know."

They arrived at the castle and went to the dining room for a late dinner.

After dinner, Anna asked, "May we go to the greenhouse?"

Anxiety gripped her heart. Anna wanted to dance. Silently, she chanted her maxim. Should she go? If she did, Anna would be so close to her. What if she was tempted to do something? If she refused, her sister would be disappointed.

"Elsa?"

Her hands trembled, and she clenched them into fists. She needed to regain control. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm a little tired."

"Oh... ok. Let's get ready for bed then."

On the word 'bed', warning bells rang in her mind. Before bed was a bath. Anna would be naked. She would be naked. Her face flushed.

"Are you ok, Elsa? Your face is turning red."

An idea popped into her mind and she exaggerated putting her hand on her forehead. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little dizzy. I... I might be coming down with a cold."

Her sister's eyes narrowed and she looked at her skeptically.

Elsa added, "It might be contagious, so we have to bathe separately. You should sleep in your room just in case."

Disappointment and worry shone in those baby blue eyes. "Let's get the doctor."

"No, no... I just need some rest."

Anna held her hands. She felt a slight tingle and pulled away. An expression of relief formed on her sister's face.

"Ok. Let me walk you to your room."

At the Queen's bedchamber, Elsa steeled her resolve and placed a quick kiss on top of Anna's head. "Good night." She stepped away quickly. Her sister moved forward but she entered her room and moved the door between them.

Anna stopped. "Good night, Elsa." She bowed her head and walked away.

Elsa closed the door. Her hand hovered over the latch for a moment before dropping to her side. She would keep her promise. It had been over three weeks since she was in here. She walked around the room. At her desk, she noticed the jar of honey. There was still a bit left. With a newly made ice spoon, she scooped some up and put it in her mouth. As its sweetness overwhelmed her taste buds, memories of Anna getting the honey replayed in her mind. Loneliness filled her heart and she sat on her heels as tears flooded her vision.

"This is bad... this is bad..." thought Elsa as she drew in deep breaths to calm herself. "I want to be with her... no... no... I can't... I have to hold back. I have to be a good sister."

When she had calmed down, she went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

* * *

The next day, she had breakfast with Anna. As she ate, she could feel those baby blue eyes watching her.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Anna.

Elsa faked a cough. "My throat feels a little itchy."

"Maybe you should cancel court today and rest."

"I think I can manage. I'll just drink some tea."

* * *

The cold excuse kept Anna at bay for about a week. Next Monday, Dr. Macstuvinns visited after breakfast.

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna told me that you've had a cold for about a week. I'm charged with your health. Please allow me to examine you."

With no excuse to give, Elsa allowed the examination in her room. The good doctor spent some time listening to her breathe before announcing her findings.

"I don't hear any congestion. You do seem to be a bit stressed. I recommend lowering your workload this week and taking more time to relax. I'll ask Master Dannault to make an invigorating tonic for you. Please take two spoonfuls after each meal." The doctor scribbled instructions on a parchment.

"Thank you," said Elsa as she restored her ice gown.

"Thank you for coming," said Anna.

After the doctor left, Anna sat next to her. "Is there anything I can do to help with your work?"

"I'll just reschedule some meetings to next week. You don't have to worry about me."

Her sister put her hand on top of hers and she flinched slightly at the contact. "But I do worry. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I'd like to help."

"Thank you, but I think you should focus on your studies."

"I am. Just ask Master Hugh." She took a deep breath. "And I... um... have more free time now. So if you want to do things together..." Her words trailed off.

"What do you mean that you have more free time?"

"I broke it off with Kristoff."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Meanwhile, her heart was bursting with relief. "How did he take it?"

"Much better than I thought. It turns out, he had his doubts from the very beginning. He did like me, but he didn't think he loved me enough, so he didn't even bother to kiss me when I was frozen. We had only met. After I gave him the sled, I said that he could kiss me, so he decided to ignore his doubts and try his luck."

She paused for a moment before asking, "Anyway, if you have some time, may we have lunch together?"

"I'll have to see what my schedule is like first. If I can go, I'll let you know."

Those baby blue eyes brightened with excitement. A quick kiss landed on her cheek. "Thanks! I hope we can have lunch together. I'm going to study extra hard, so please make time for me." Anna left the room.

Her hand rose and touched where the kiss landed. For several moments, she stared at her fingers. Slowly, those fingers landed lightly on her lips. She gasped and pulled her hand away.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't think about such things." She went to look for Kai about her schedule. Upon finding him, she reorganized the meetings per the doctor's recommendations and left two hours for lunch. After she dispatched a page to Anna, she resigned herself to fate.

"I can do this. I can act like we were before. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let her know."

The meetings passed quickly and lunch came. It was similar to all the picnic lunches that they've had before. Anna sat next to her, held her hand, tried to feed her, leaned against her and lay next to her as they gazed at the blue sky. It should've been the same.

Elsa's thoughts were in turmoil. "Something has changed. I've changed. How I see her has changed." She looked at her hand. Each touch brought thrills along her spine and her heart swelled with joy. Every time Anna leaned against her shoulder, her eyes wandered to those strawberry lips and her mind would invent fantasies of accidently kissing those lips.

"Is something wrong, Elsa? You look worried."

Her head turned towards Anna only to find their faces only inches apart. Warmth spread across her cheeks and she flipped away from her. "I-it's nothing."

To her surprise, Anna hugged her from behind. Her sister's chin rested against her shoulder. Her soft breath tickled her ears. "Something's bothering you. You can tell me, Elsa. I'm here for you."

Her heart wrenched in agony as she carefully pried her sister's hands around her waist. "No... nothing's bothering me."

"Yes, there is! You have this look on your face!" A kiss landed on her cheek. "Won't you tell me?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I... I just can't." She managed to disentangle herself and sat up. "I should probably get ready for court."

"Didn't you say that you had two hours? The clock tolled one a few minutes ago."

Elsa stood up. "I... I just realized that I need to check some things in the library."

"Oh." Anna stood up and held her hand. "Thank you for making time for me. I'll clean up here, so you go ahead."

"All right." Her feet moved her in the direction of the castle, but her heart had other ideas. She turned back and kissed Anna lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She hurried away before she did anything else.

That evening, Anna asked if they could go to the greenhouse. Citing the doctor's recommendation, she managed to avoid it. However, she couldn't avoid the bath. She did her best to keep her eyes on the floor instead of wandering over Anna's body. Then it was time to soak in the tub.

She drew a deep breath as she allowed Anna to sit with her. Her skin tingled as Anna's back touched her front. That strawberry blonde head rested at the crook of her neck. She pinned her hands behind her back to prevent them from wandering. Silently, she chanted her maxim. Still, it was hard to ignore her sister's scent tickling her nose and that soft body lying against her.

Elsa ended the soak earlier than usual and they prepared for bed. To her relief, Anna fell asleep while she read her a story. Carefully, she moved her to increase the distance between them and slept as far away as possible.

* * *

For a few weeks, she managed to keep her resolve. Then one night, she woke up early in the morning. After she relieved herself, she returned to bed. Anna was sprawled over half the bed, so she carefully moved her away.

"Elsa..."

Alarmed, Elsa cringed back. However, Anna didn't seem to wake up. Unconsciously, the back of her fingers caressed her cheek. Before she realized it, she had leaned down with her lips hovering an inch away over those strawberry lips. Lips touched lightly.

"No! What am I doing?" Guilt filled her heart as she drew back and covered her mouth. She had been tempted. She had to get away. With a heavy heart, she returned to her palace of solitude.

Anna arrived in the afternoon. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"I just need some time alone."

"Elsa, you can talk to me if something is bothering you. I won't judge. Please let me help."

"You can't help. I have to do this on my own."

"Why can't I help?"

"You just can't."

"How do you know I can't?"

"Anna, don't worry about me. Just go home."

Her sister stamped her foot. "No! Every time you have a problem, you run away! If you just tell me, I'm sure we can work something out together."

Their argument was going in circles. Her mind raced to say something else. She was trying to do the honorable thing, just like the 69th knight. Perhaps, she could use that argument. "Honor binds me so I do what I must. Please give me some time to deal with it."

Anna stared at her open-mouthed for a few seconds. She turned to her escort. "Please wait outside." She watched them go down the stairs before closing the door. Baby blue eyes pleaded with her. "I don't understand what you mean, but I get the hint that you need some space. If I keep my distance, will you come home?"

"I... I'll think about it."

Her sister bowed her head and her shoulders slumped down. A few seconds later, she raised her head and smiled. "Don't take too long. I love you, Elsa, so I'll wait for you." She walked out of the palace.

Shar arrived about an hour later. "Good afternoon, Elsa. I've come on behalf of your sister. She asked me to keep you company. Dare I ask why you are here again?"

Elsa tucked her hands under her arms and paced. "I just need to stay away for a while until I can control myself."

"I see... I'll go get Alis and your snowman."

"Why?"

"Because you're so boring when you're depressed. I'll be back with some food too."

About thirty minutes later, Shar returned with Alis and Olaf.

"How are you, My Queen?" asked Alis.

"I'm fine."

Her cousin lifted a basket from the carpet. "I brought some Andal wine with me. Would you like to have some?"

"I'll try a taste."

Alis pulled out a set of wine glasses from the basket, along with some bread and cheese. Andal wine was famous for its complex flavor and smoothness. Her cousin filled three glasses.

"Have I ever told you about the time we stole the ring of the Duchess of Weselton?"

"You did what?"

Her cousin's lips curved into a lopsided smile. Her fan flicked open and she began telling the story of how her mother hatched a scheme to swap the rings. As she told the tale, they sipped wine and snacked on the bread and cheese. It wasn't long before the bottle was finished.

The sun was setting, so they spread the dinner entrees on the table. Shar lifted an unusually shaped bottle of wine from the basket. "This just arrived from Agrabah. As promised, I'll tell you about Emir Aladdin." She filled their glasses. "Have as much as you want. I brought three bottles."

"Salaam and good day to you, worthy friends. This tale is from a land, a faraway place where the caravan camels roam, where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face. It's barbaric, but I call it home. In Agrabah, a city of mystery and of enchantment..."

The Agraban formed a stone lamp. "A young man once owned this lamp. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed... a diamond in the rough. His tale begins on a dark night..."

The cousins sat enthralled as the lady noble told her tale, enhanced by clay puppets who played the scenes. By the time the tale was done, all three bottles of wine were empty. Alis told another story about forging seals. After she finished, Shar told them about disguising herself as a soldier and training with her brother's regiment in the desert. Between the two of them, Alis and Shar took turns telling stories of their various misadventures.

After Alis' third story, Elsa apologized, "I'm sorry that I have nothing to share. I didn't leave the castle much. And I'm sorry for getting both you involved again."

"Don't worry about it. I needed a break from Engbeck anyway," said Alis. She turned to Shar. "By the way, before it gets too late, can we go to the hot spring? I have nothing like it in Engbeck."

The lady noble smiled. "Of course."

Elsa looked at her cousin dubiously. "Don't tell me that you came because you wanted to go to the hot spring."

Alis twitched noticeably before letting out an embarrassed laugh behind her fan. "My Queen is very perceptive. During the time that I was impersonating you, I've developed a fondness for the hot spring."

"And here I thought that you were genuinely concerned about me," said Elsa sardonically.

"Oh, believe me, I am. Did I not bring you my best wine? Haven't I regaled you with my tales of conspiracy and cleverness?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

The three of them went to the hot spring for a good soak. When they were done, they prepared for bed. Alis and Shar retired to the guest wing. On her first night in the ice palace, Alis complained about the cold, so the Agraban made guest rooms of stone behind the ice palace.

In her bedroom, Elsa watched the tower lights of the city. Only the watchmen were probably awake. Anna was probably asleep. If her sister hadn't asked Shar, she would have spent the night here alone. She sighed. Anna worried about her while she was being selfish.

* * *

After training, Elsa told Shar and Alis that she wanted to return and invited them to breakfast. They went back to the castle and surprised Anna who had come down to have breakfast. Her sister half-ran towards her and she cringed in her chair.

"Elsa!" Anna slowed down and stopped about a foot away. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," replied Elsa nervously. "Breakfast is getting cold, so have a seat."

"It's nice to see you again, Lady Alis, Shar."

"Just call me Alis, dear cousin."

Anna sat to Elsa's right. "So... what brings both of you here?"

"We were in the area, so Her Majesty invited us to breakfast," replied Alis.

The door opened and Kai entered with a message tray in his hand. "Your Majesty, you have a message from Corona."

Her sister perked up and stared at the tray excitedly. Elsa took the tray and put it in front of Anna. "Here."

"I can open it?"

Elsa nodded. Her sister broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

"It's an invitation to a ball!" exclaimed Anna. She read: "Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene would like to invite you and your companion to the Autumn masquerade ball. Costumes are encouraged but not required. Masks are available upon request at the ball." Her sister looked at her directly. "It's in three weeks! You're coming with me, right?"

Elsa stared at her plate and then glanced at Alis who caught her gaze and immediately busied herself with dicing a piece of fruit to little pieces. She cleared her throat. "I'll think about it."

The excitement melted away from her sister's face. "I'd love it if you would come, Elsa. It'll be lonely without you."

Shar coughed as she drank her tea. Meanwhile, Alis had bent her head and covered her mouth with a napkin. Her shoulders trembled slightly. Simmering with embarrassment, Elsa stared at her plate again.

After breakfast, Shar and Alis bid them farewell and they resumed their royal duties. As promised, Anna kept her distance although her baby blue eyes seem to plead silently.

* * *

One evening after dinner, Anna asked, "May I sleep in your room? I won't sleep on the bed. I'll just take up a corner. Please?"

"What will you sleep on?"

"Oaken and Tyno gave me an outdoor sleeping bag for my birthday. I'll just set it up by the wall and put it away in the morning."

"Tyno doesn't sound like a girl's name."

Anna giggled. "Of course not. Tyno is a guy."

"So they're brothers?"

"No. They're lifelong partners. They even have children. Well, the children are adopted, but they raise them together."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? But they're both men! Doesn't it seem strange to you?"

"There are many kinds of love, Elsa," replied Anna as if it explained everything. Her sister walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

In her confusion, she didn't get a chance to refuse Anna's request. She wrung her hands and hoped that she could handle it. A few minutes later, Anna returned with a bundle of furs. She went to the far side of the room and spread out the sleeping bag.

"Do you mind if you read me a story, Elsa?"

"All right."

Anna selected a book and opened it at the bookmark. "Is this where we left off?"

"Yes. You fell asleep, so I marked it."

Her sister handed her the book and then slipped into the sleeping bag. Elsa began to read. This time, it took longer than usual for her sister to fall asleep. Elsa pulled the furs around her and doused the lights. She thought about Anna's description of Oaken and Tyno and wondered what kind of love those two men shared. What was it that brought them together? How were they able to love each other despite their gender? What made them decide to share their lives with each other? Those thoughts occupied her mind until sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Kristoff: At last, I get to entertain park guests! Let's see... who should I talk to first?  
Little girl: (crying)  
Kristoff: What's wrong?  
Mother: The store ran out of Elsa dolls.  
Little girl: My Anna doll needs an Elsa doll.  
Kristoff: (gets a Kristoff doll) Here's a Kristoff doll. It's just as good.  
Little girl: (slaps doll away) No! Anna is lonely without Elsa. She'll be so sad. (crying)  
Mother: Thank you for trying to help. (leads child away)  
Kristoff: ... (grabs largest Sven plushie and goes outside)  
Little boy: (pointing) Dad, that guy is twinkling in the woods with a deer!  
Father: Security! A pervert! Security!


	16. Split the Ice Apart

**Chapter 16: Split the Ice Apart**

"Your Highness, a message arrived for you." Kai presented the message tray.

"Thanks!" Anna scooped up the message and hurried to her room. She broke the seal and unrolled it. She read:

_"Dear Anna,_

_I hope you're doing fine. I got your letter. Are you sure that's what Elsa said? Because if she did say it, I'm going to guess that she's got a crush on some girl and is trying to hide her feelings. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to tell you. She's too embarrassed. As for who it could be, the girl probably comes to the castle a lot, so look around and tell me who you find. We'll get to the bottom of this, so don't worry!_

_xxx Hugs and Kisses xxx_

_~~ Rapunzel ~~"_

Anna sat down on the bed. She had suspected as much when Elsa said something about honor. Rapunzel guessed the same thing. Her sister was in love with a girl. The message slid to the floor as she clasped her hands over her heart. Did they hold hands? Have they kissed? Her heart throbbed with a deep ache.

She slapped her cheeks. "Don't jump to conclusions... Think... think..."

Some proof would be helpful. Who could it be? Was it Shar? No, the Agraban only fetched Elsa in the morning and rarely stayed at the castle for an extended period. During the times that she had watched them train, the lady noble had never shown any sign of affection. Was it Alis? Her cousin would sometimes stay overnight when meetings were held two days in a row. Anna grabbed a nearby quill and scribbled Alis' name on it. Who else? Could it be General Fae? The general had an office in the castle extension, and she had met with Elsa several times. Anna added her to the list. One by one, names were added until Anna ran out of female palace staff to suspect.

* * *

For the next few days, she tried to discreetly watch the people on the list. One morning, Master Vernart approached her.

"Your Highness, may I speak to you privately?"

Anna hid the telescope behind her back. "Of course."

They went into an empty meeting room. "Your Highness, I've been told that you have been watching and following certain individuals. If I may humbly suggest, the Ministry of Investigation is at your disposal. Simply instruct us on who to watch and what to observe. We will provide reports as often as you require."

"I'm not really watching anyone!" protested Anna guiltily. "I just happened to be passing by!"

"Your Highness, General Fae has noticed you several times. She used to work in the Ministry of Investigation and was one of their best agents during her tenure there. She suggested that regular agents take over before someone else notices you. Please think of your reputation. I beg you to allow us to assist you."

She agreed reluctantly and pulled the list from her pocket. "Ok... Here's the list of people that I want watched. Just let me know if Elsa talks to them."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Master Vernart bowed and walked away.

Anna went back to her room and wrote to Rapunzel. In the letter, she described the likely suspects. When she was done, she asked a page to send the letter by the fastest eagle. With no one to watch, she concentrated on watching Elsa and keeping track of where she went.

* * *

A day later, Rapunzel replied.

_"Dear Anna,_

_That's a lot more than I thought. I'd cross out Alis but I've heard of too many stories of cousins falling in love. We'll have to keep her on the list and narrow it down. Does Elsa prefer older or younger women? What are her hobbies? What's her favorite food? Maybe if we can find something in common, that might give us a hint. Keep in touch!_

_xxx Hugs and Kisses xxx_

_~~ Rapunzel ~~"_

This time, Anna employed the services of the Ministry of Investigation to find out the hobbies and favorite things of each person on the list. A few days later, she received a report from Master Vernart. Elsa had met most with a trade deputy, Ms. Klara, followed by General Fae and Alis. She made a copy of the report for Rapunzel and sent it. Whenever she could, she tried to see what Klara was doing as discreetly as possible. The woman was almost ten years older than Elsa. According to the report, she had some lovers in the past but is currently not seeing any man. As Anna watched the deputy organize some scrolls, she wondered if Elsa preferred older women. Eventually, an agent noticed her and she was forced to abandon her watch.

* * *

One evening, she felt restless and kept changing sides in the sleeping bag. The bag felt warm and comfortable enough, but she still felt trapped within it. She glanced longingly at the bed and missed how she could stretch and position herself however she wanted. Her favorite position was in Elsa's arms, of course.

She sighed. There were only two more days left until the Autumn ball and Elsa still hadn't decided on whether to go or not. A week before, she managed to convince Elsa to dress up as the Princess of Arendelle in case that she decided to go. Meanwhile, she would dress up as the Queen of Arendelle. Anna busied herself with costume preparations for both of them. For Elsa's hair, she borrowed the wig from Alis and had another wig of strawberry blonde made. With Gerda's help, she commissioned a blue gown with white and blue beads to imitate ice crystals. The dress should be done tomorrow.

Anna flipped on her back and resorted to counting Elsas in order to fall asleep. She imagined her sister as she counted. One Elsa: Elsa in her coronation outfit. Two Elsa: Elsa sitting under their tree. Three Elsa: Elsa pushing the swing. It was after the sixty-ninth Elsa when she heard the rustle of cloth from the direction of the bed. She heard light footsteps followed by a door opening and closing. Anna peered through the darkness to see a faint light under the bathroom door. She heard the sound of running water and more footsteps. As soon as the door opened, she closed her eyes and lay very still.

Footsteps sounded closer and she heard cloth rustle nearby. Something cold brushed against her cheek and she did her best not to flinch. Fingertips slowly slipped down the length of her jawline toward her chin. Soft lips lightly kissed her forehead. Footsteps faded and cloth rustled once more before silence prevailed.

Slowly, she let out the breath that she was holding while her heart ran faster than a race horse. Elsa had touched her, kissed her. For several weeks, her sister had been keeping her distance. Why had she touched her now? Did she not want her to know? Her mind tried to come up with reasons until mental exhaustion yielded to sleep.

* * *

On the day before the ball, Anna tried one more time. "Are you going to the ball, Elsa?"

Her sister bowed her head and didn't look at her. "Maybe..."

"Please, Elsa..." She reached for her arm.

Elsa stepped away. "Anna, you know I don't dance."

"You don't have to dance. You can just talk to people."

"It's a masquerade ball, Anna. How will I know who I'm talking to?"

"Just ask them to take their mask off."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a masquerade?"

"Please come, Elsa. Your costume is ready."

A pale eyebrow rose. "It is?"

"Yeah! Let me show you!" Anna led Elsa to her bedroom and showed the strawberry blonde wig and green dress on a mannequin. "So... what do you think?"

"It looks nice..."

"You get to wear it if you go." Anna beamed her most winsome smile.

Her sister sighed in resignation. "All right. I don't want to let this go to waste."

"Yes!" Anna took a step with the intention of hugging Elsa but stopped herself at the last moment. She jumped up and down instead.

* * *

The next day, she gave the costume to Elsa and went back to her room to put hers on. When she was ready, she skipped into the hallway and slid down the spiral bannister. Upon exiting the main hall doors, she saw Shar and Elsa on the carpet.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." Shar extended her scarred hand.

With the lady noble's support, she sat next to Elsa. The carpet rose into the sky. Just then, she noticed that Elsa was wearing a blouse with a high neckline under the dress. With her usual ice gown, Elsa bared her shoulders every day. It seemed strange that she would cover up for the ball.

"You should've told me that you wanted this kind of style, Elsa. I could've asked the seamstress to add a high neckline."

"I'm sorry. I decided to dress more modestly at the last minute."

They arrived in Corona within thirty minutes. Before they landed, Shar put a headdress on and a scarf over her face. Rapunzel ran out to greet them.

"Elsa! Anna!" The cousins hugged each other.

Elsa gestured to Shar. "Allow me to present Vizier Jal of Agrabah."

Shar bowed and Rapunzel nodded slightly. "Welcome to Corona!" She gazed at them with admiration. "I love your costumes. Do you have masks?"

Anna's hand leapt to her mouth. "Oops, I forgot."

"Come on in and pick one! We have lots to choose from!"

They followed her to a long table with many different kinds of masks. Since she was playing Elsa, Anna picked a snow wolf mask. Elsa selected a red fox mask while the lady noble got a leopard mask. After they had put on the masks, Rapunzel led them into the grand ballroom.

Anna stared in wonder at all the different costumes. A few women were dressed as fairies. A young lady with curly red hair mimicked a lady bug with her gown of black spots on solid red and a tiara with antennae. Some men wore animal skins and masks for whatever creature they were pretending to be. One confident young man wore black with a long streak of white from the back of his head and coat to appear skunk-like. Thankfully, he didn't smell like it.

"Hey, Elsa..." As she turned towards her sister, a chubby woman with a wine glass collided with her. White wine spilled down her gown.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, m'dear." She pulled out a dainty handkerchief and attempted to wipe the wine. As she leaned over, more wine spilled on the floor.

"That's ok... I'll take care of it. Excuse me." Anna hurried to Rapunzel who showed her to a private room and ordered a servant to help her dry the gown. When they were done, she re-entered the ballroom by a side door. At a dimly lit corner of the ballroom, around half a dozen men spoke in low voices.

"Rumor has it that Princess Anna broke up with her lover."

At the mention of her name, Anna stepped behind a tall plant.

"Is she the one with strawberry blonde hair and a green gown?"

"That's her."

"So, she's up for grabs then."

"All's fair in love and war, gentlemen. May the best man win."

"Hold on! Rumor also has it that she's easy."

"I heard that she agreed to marry Prince Hans on the day that they met."

"He should've pressed his luck and got her pregnant before trying to take over Arendelle. At least, his child will have a shot at the throne."

"Be gone with you and your vile thoughts, sir! You disgust me!"

A man wearing an elf cap and long pointed ears was pushed away from the group. He staggered and hurried away.

"Prince Hans' loss is our gain, but don't you all agree that whoever meets her first will have the advantage?"

"I suggest we draw straws. Whoever draws the longest goes first. The next longest goes second and so forth."

"All in favor, say aye."

She had heard enough and walked away. At the nearest isolated pillar, she leaned against it and stared blankly at the wall. Their words pierced her heart. Never had she felt so humiliated. The worst part about it was the truth in what they said. How shallow she seemed in the eyes of others! How foolish she was to agree to marry Hans in one day! If Elsa hadn't refused, she would've been married to a man who schemed to murder her sister. Wrapping her arms around herself, she bent her head in shame.

She lost track of how long she stood there until a familiar voice caught her attention.

"There you are!" Rapunzel walked over. "I've been looking all over for you. Are you ok?"

Anna straightened up. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

Her cousin put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry right now. Elsa's with you, so she's not going to meet..."

"Elsa!" Anna had to find her immediately. As soon as Rapunzel said her name, her heart quivered in panic at the horrible realization that those men were going to target Elsa who was dressed as her. To her dismay, a man with a top hat and black mask was already offering his arm to Elsa.

Elsa stepped forward and allowed him to lead her to the ballroom floor. They joined other couples in the current dance. Anna's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What's wrong, Anna? You suddenly ran away," asked Rapunzel.

"I... I was just worried about Elsa."

Rapunzel looked at Elsa and her partner. "At least, she's with a man."

"And that's the problem!" Anna led her cousin aside and whispered what she had heard.

Her cousin held her hands. "Oh Anna! I'm so sorry! Do you remember what they were wearing? I'll never invite those men again!"

Anna bowed her head. "It's all right. It's true, anyway. I was so stupid that day."

Rapunzel hugged her. "Girl, don't beat yourself over it. What's important is today. What are you going to do?"

Anna held up a fist. "I'm going to keep them away from Elsa!"

"That sounds risky, since they're actually after you."

She thumped her fist into her palm. "Oh, that's right..."

"Hey, I can have Eugene dance with her for the rest of the ball. He won't let them through."

"Yeah! That's a good idea! No, no, wait... he doesn't have to. We don't have to worry about it."

"What?"

"Elsa doesn't dance."

Rapunzel glanced at the dancing couples. "But she's dancing right now."

Anna crossed her arms. "That's just it. In every ball that she's been to, she refuses all dances."

"So... she changed her mind today?"

"She's such a stinker. She pulled this trick on me before. They're done now. I'll show you what I mean." Anna grabbed Rapunzel's hand and made her way to Elsa who curtsied to end the dance. Anna waited for the man to walk away before clearing her throat. "Having fun, Alis?"

"Very much." Wide blue eyes slowly turned in her direction. "Drat... I messed up."

Rapunzel whistled. "Woooow... you sure fooled me!"

"Thank you. I don't believe we have been introduced formally. I am Baroness Alis of Arendelle." She bowed.

"I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

Just then, the chatter in the room fell to a soft hush. They turned to see a couple enter the ballroom. The man wore a triangular red cap with a feather. His mask was a brown owl and a red cloak covered his simple brown huntsman clothes. His companion drew the crowd's attention like moths to a flame. Her gown was cut slim and was a deep violet that it almost seemed black. Except for her eyes and mouth, her mask covered her entire face and had sharp cheekbones and slightly green skin. Twisted horns rose from the top of the mask. Despite her clothing, her golden hair caught the light of the chandeliers and glowed like sunshine. With each step she took, her body moved with such flowing grace that even Elsa couldn't match. The crowd parted before them and the couple stood in front of Rapunzel. This close, Anna could see that the woman's irises sparkled like glittering amethysts.

"Good afternoon, Princess Rapunzel," said the owl man.

Rapunzel curtsied. "Good afternoon, Your Majesties." She gestured to a nearby wine server. "Would you like some refreshments?"

The woman's lips that could shame the red rose drew into a tender smile. A collective sigh rose from the crowd. "I'm sorry, but I prefer fruit juice to wine."

Immediately, the closest men and women, including Alis, went to the tables that had pitchers of fruit juice. The fastest ones came back and offered a glass of fruit juice. They swarmed around the woman.

"I've brought ye apple juice m'lady."

"Would you care for some orange juice?"

"This be fruit punch."

Rapunzel stepped in front of the royal couple. "You are my guests. Please allow me to take care of this." She gestured to a servant. "Talia will see to your needs. Please tell her what you require."

The owl man inclined his head. "Thank you." The couple followed Talia to a refreshment table.

Alis returned with a glass of apple juice and a look of disappointment on her face. "Aww... she's going away..."

Anna felt a touch on her arm. Rapunzel asked, "Are you all right, Anna? Do you have any urge to get some juice?"

"No. Why should I?"

A young man with a bandit mask stopped in front of Alis and bowed. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

Alis took his offered hand. "Yes."

Rapunzel leaned close to her ear. "I'm going to tell you a secret. Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Ok."

"That couple is King Philip and Queen Aurora."

"So that's Queen Aurora! Wow, she must be really beautiful."

"She is. Too beautiful, actually. I heard that a fairy blessed her with the gift of beauty when she was christened."

"I wish someone did that for me."

"Don't we all. It doesn't end there. Another fairy gave her the gift of love so that whoever sees her face will love her. That's also the reason why she doesn't go to a lot of balls. It's too much trouble to keep all those young men away. Since this is a masquerade, her mask helps a little bit, but men are still attracted to her, like you saw just now. Luckily, the spell doesn't work on people who have felt true love, so Eugene and I are immune."

"Wait, what? Say that again."

"People who have felt true love won't be attracted to her. They're immune to the spell." She squeezed her shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I mean, I can see that she's beautiful, but I don't feel like I should go after her."

"That's a relief! I wouldn't know what to do if I stopped being in love with Eugene because of a spell." Her expression softened with tenderness. "I guess this means that you really love him."

"Love who?"

"That guy... you know, he had a sled and fought wolves."

"Oh, him. We broke up."

"What? Why did you do that?"

Anna sighed. "I like him but I don't think I love him like you love Eugene."

"So are you seeing some other guy now?"

"No."

A thoughtful expression formed on Rapunzel's face. "Hmmm... I guess the spell doesn't affect you. You'll be the first one who hasn't felt true love that can resist it."

A servant walked up to Rapunzel. "Your Highness, one of the guests went outside and fell into the fountain."

"Oh no! I have to go, Anna. I'll see you later!" Rapunzel hurried away.

Anna went over to the edge of the dancing area and waited for someone to ask her to dance. After about half an hour of waiting, she went to the chocolate table and had two plates of various chocolate flavors. Meanwhile, Alis had gone through at least five partners. With a glass of juice, she waited again until Rapunzel announced dinner.

After dinner, she waited once more. Minutes passed and nobody asked her to dance. She went back to the chocolate table and saw Shar leaning against the wall. On her approach, the Agraban bowed slightly and raised her gloved hand as if she were going to ask her to dance. Anna stopped and the lady noble's hand paused for several moments before its owner crossed her arms. Shar walked away.

She had another plate of chocolate to mask her feelings of disappointment. Even Shar didn't want to dance with her. The ball wasn't as fun as she had imagined it to be. First, there were those men, followed by the discovery of Alis and then nobody asked her to dance. Feeling bored, she decided to explore and found stairs leading to the second floor. From her vantage point, she could see the dancers twirling around, and the women's colorful gowns seemed like flowers floating in a pool. Off to the side, a group of young men and a few young women surrounded King Philip and Queen Aurora. Even with her costume, Queen Aurora still had a regal presence about her. Her thoughts mulled over what Rapunzel said. Was she immune to the spell because she had met her true love? If so, was it Kristoff? She shook her head. No, it couldn't be him based on what he said when they broke up.

Her eyes swept the room and noted many interesting and unusual costumes. A couple along the side of the room embraced each other. The man took off the young lady's mask and caressed her cheek, running his fingers down to her chin which he lifted up. He leaned down to kiss her. At that moment, Anna remembered what happened a few nights ago: a cold brush against her cheek followed by a soft kiss. She leaned against the nearest pillar and touched her cheek. Could it be that Elsa...? Her hands rose to her heart at the implication. Her mind reeled with the possibility and her knees buckled. She needed some fresh air and tried to look for the nearest stairs. Along the way, she noticed a set of glass doors which led into a balcony. To her delight, the door wasn't locked, so she stepped outside.

A cold breeze blew and she felt the urge to go back in. However, the view of the full moon and the starry sky caught her attention. She walked to the stone balustrade and leaned against it. With several deep breaths, the confusion in her mind cleared. Now that she had some fresh air, her mind tried to tackle the mystery of true love. She had broken off with Kristoff and it definitely wasn't Hans. Alis' question echoed in her mind. Who did she want to spend the rest of her life with? She closed her eyes and imagined coming home and opening the main hall doors. Who did she want to be there? The answer came as an image of gentle, deep blue eyes and a shy smile formed. Her heart leapt to see that familiar face and her ears exulted upon hearing that beautiful voice.

"Welcome home, my Princess."

Her hands rose to her heart. How she missed Elsa terribly when she wasn't at the castle. It would be days or even weeks when she saw Kristoff, but one day without Elsa was utter torment. All this time, she had taken Elsa for granted while she fooled around with other men. She would make it up to her. If only Elsa hadn't broken her promise of coming to the ball, she would be with her right now.

The moon illuminated the castle garden which included a big pond and a hedge maze. For several minutes, she looked at the scenery around her. A stiff breeze blew against her back and she shivered. There were soft footsteps behind her and a warm cloak was placed on her shoulders. Anna turned around to see Shar. The lady noble hastily stepped back and bowed her head, casting half the mask in shadow. She tucked her gloved hands under her arms and leaned back against the wall by the door.

"Thank you." Anna pulled the cloak around her shoulders as the cold wind blew. The Agraban nodded slightly.

Anna watched the landscape for a few more minutes before deciding to go back in. When she approached the door, Shar reached over and opened it. A gloved hand gestured towards the ballroom.

As she looked at that hand, she remembered the moment when the lady noble helped her on to the carpet that afternoon. On impulse, she grabbed the hand and shut the door. She smiled sweetly. "You wanted to dance, right? Nobody else is here, so we can dance in private." She assumed the dance position and prayed.

When the lady noble began to lead, her heart began to beat faster with rising suspense. Several measures later, she discovered what she needed to know. Anna purposely stepped so that Shar was facing the door. With a deep breath, she whistled loudly. As soon as the magic carpet landed behind the Agraban, she hugged her tightly and fell with her onto the carpet.

"Up!" The carpet flew into the sky.

Under the leopard mask, Anna could hear quick and shallow breaths. Gloved hands rose to her shoulders and applied pressure.

"Elsa, please! Don't push me away!" Anna took the wolf mask off and straddled her sister. Under the light of the moon, icy tints appeared in those deep blue eyes.

Her hands rose and rested on those gloved hands. "I love you, Elsa, so please listen to me. I have something important to tell you."

The gloved hands relaxed and she held them between her own. "I've read a lot of stories where the girl ends up with a prince. I thought that was what I wanted... to find true love like a fairytale ending. I tried to do that with Hans and then with Kristoff. I tried to copy it... but it didn't feel right. It's not my story. My story is a bit... different... but I think it's a special kind of different."

Slowly, she pulled off the gloves. "I love Elsa. I love her for being herself, no matter what title she answers to... sister, friend, queen... or even monster. I love Elsa for being Elsa. This is the love I want, the love I choose to have. So no more fairytales... no more pretending." She picked up the wolf mask and with a negligent toss over her shoulder, the mask spun down into the dark night.

Anna looked into those wide blue eyes and held those cold hands. "For the first time in forever, I'm going to live my story and I want to do it with you, the one I truly love. I know... I know you must think I'm crazy, to pursue this sort of romance, but I hope that you'll give me a chance. I'll wait. I'm used to waiting for you, after all. I've loved you all these years, and I'll keep loving you. Ok, I admit that I've made mistakes, but I've always come back to your door. I mean, even when I'm with Kristoff, I can only think of you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure things out and I'm a little bit slow when it comes to thinking, but I..."

Cold fingers touched her lips and she stopped babbling. Elsa's left hand lifted the wig and put it aside. Nimble fingers untangled the ribbon that bundled her hair and freed strawberry blonde locks which floated with the cool wind. Streams of snow lifted the leopard mask and let it fall to the carpet. Elsa's left hand slid behind her head and pushed down gently. Anna offered no resistance and kept her eyes on those shapely lips before her. The world seemed to move slowly.

Those lips kissed the fingers over her lips and Anna's hand rose to grab the wrist of Elsa's right hand to remove the unwanted obstacle. Deep blue eyes gazed at her and those shapely lips parted slightly. Anna leaned down until their lips were almost touching and closed her eyes. Her heart beat erratically with each second of waiting. Then cool lips pressed against hers and her heart felt like leaping out of her chest.

Lips pressed against each other lightly, as if Elsa was still hesitant. To encourage her, Anna slid her lips against hers in a tender caress. With each caress, she wanted to let her know not to be afraid, not to hold back anymore. Patiently, she coaxed her to do more and added a playful nibble now and then. Triumph filled her heart when Elsa responded more fervently, and the hand behind her head pressed down.

Anna's lips tingled with indescribable pleasure which fueled a hunger that she didn't know she had. She had kissed Kristoff many times, and it had never felt like this. She engulfed those soft lips and sucked lightly. Meanwhile, warmth spread over her body and she was grateful for the cool breeze.

Gathering her courage, Anna teased those shapely lips with her tongue and prodded those pearly white teeth. Those lips sucked at her tongue tenderly and parted. Trembling with excitement, Anna opened her mouth wider and tentatively explored the inside of Elsa's mouth. Her tongue collided with another explorer and slid against it. Together, their explorations resulted in discoveries of delight that occupied their senses so much that they forgot to breathe. Minutes later, her arms cramped up from maintaining the same position and she reluctantly laid down beside Elsa.

Elsa's trembling hands went to her cheeks and she pinched them apart. "This isn't a dream is it? Please tell me that I'm not dreaming."

"EEesh naaah ahhh dweeeem..." Anna pinched Elsa's cheeks too.

Elsa giggled, but her laugh got caught in her throat as tears streamed down her eyes.

Anna cupped her beloved's face. "Elsa! What's wrong?"

Elsa brushed a tear away. "I'm... I'm just so happy... I can't believe this is happening. I love you, Anna. I truly love you."

She leaned in and kissed her tears away. "I love you, Elsa. I'll say it as many times as you want to remind you that this is real... that my love for you is real. I'm right here. I love you, I love you, I lo-"

Fingers touched her lips. Deep blue eyes entreated. "Kiss me."

Heart racing, Anna granted her beloved's command. They kissed under the starry sky on a floating magic carpet. Her body quivered with unimaginable bliss. Elsa's arm slipped around her waist and she snuggled closer, moving her leg between Elsa's.

Anna reached around Elsa's head and felt the headdress. With fumbling fingers, she removed the headdress and freed Elsa's hair. Her fingers wove through those silky tresses slowly, relishing the sensation against her skin. They kissed and kissed with only quick gasps of breath to keep them going.

When they broke off to catch their breath, Anna sniffled audibly. She leaned in to continue, but Elsa stopped her.

"Are you cold, Anna?"

"'M fine. You can warm me up." Anna hugged her tightly.

Elsa touched her hands and face. "You are cold!" Her hands dove into pockets. "Shar didn't give me a handkerchief." She held up the headdress to her face. "Here, blow your nose."

Obediently, Anna blew her nose in the headdress. She silently crowed with revenge. "This is for all the times you took Elsa away from me!" She knew that she was feeling childish, but somehow, it made her feel triumphant that Elsa was the one who made her blow her nose on it.

"We should head back," said Elsa with obvious reluctance.

Anna threw her arms around her neck. "Just a little longer... I want you all to myself for just a little longer."

"All right." Elsa rolled her onto her back and covered as much of her front from the cold wind. "For the first time in forever, I think I understand why I have so much trouble with my magic. Shar told me that magic flows from our hearts." Elsa's hand moved over Anna's heart. "How can I fully control it when part of my heart is here?"

Anna stroked her beloved's cheek and asked playfully, Are you saying that I'm trouble?"

"You're my kind of trouble." Elsa captured her lips.

They exchanged kisses until Anna stifled a sneeze. Deep blue eyes filled with worry and she had to admit that she really was cold. She guided the carpet back to the balcony and they entered the ballroom's second floor. Anna led Elsa to a bench and they sat close together with Elsa putting her arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against the crook of her neck and sighed contentedly.

"I want to kiss you, Elsa," she whispered as they intertwined fingers.

Elsa twitched and answered softly. "Not here. People will see us."

"I know. I just want you to know that I want to kiss you."

To her surprise, she felt a light kiss on the top of her head. "I want to kiss you too."

She lifted her head and tried to kiss Elsa on the cheek. Fingers stopped her lips.

"Anna!" whispered Elsa urgently. Deep blue eyes darted about in panic.

Anna giggled and resumed her previous position. "I want to go home."

"Me too."

"Let's go find Shar and leave early!"

"Anna, Rapunzel invited us. It would be bad form if we left early."

"She knows about Alis, by the way."

"Oh. I didn't expect that. How did you find out?"

"She danced."

"Ah, I forgot to tell her. Anyway, I'll just explain to Rapunzel that it's in the spirit of the masquerade. You dress as me, I dress as Shar, and Alis dresses as me dressing as you."

Anna laughed softly. "That sounds so complicated!" She pinched the soft part of Elsa's belly, causing her to flinch. "You stinker... that's for fooling me."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, all right?" The back of her fingers caressed her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Where is Shar anyway?"

"Downstairs probably. She's wearing an Arendic brown suit and a deer mask."

"You two planned this, didn't you?"

"The switch? Yes. I wasn't thinking of going, but you made me promise, so I had to go. I didn't want to be too close to you, because Sif knows what I might be tempted to do. I had Alis take my place instead and Shar brought me to the Arendelle embassy before you flew over. I changed to her clothes during dinner."

"I think her sneakiness is rubbing off on you."

"Actually, it was my idea."

"You've never been this sneaky before." Instead of answering, Elsa's hand left her shoulder and stroked her head. She glanced up to see a sly smile on her beloved's face. Her jaw dropped. What other sneaky things had Elsa done?

Elsa cleared her throat. "How about we get some nice hot chocolate to warm you up?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" It was then that she noticed. "Your hair!"

Elsa gathered up her hair and secured it with an ice ribbon at the nape of her neck. "This is your doing." She created an ice brush. "Turn around and I'll braid yours."

A mischievous smile formed on Anna's face, knowing that she was the one who mussed up her hair. Obediently, she allowed Elsa to brush and braid her hair. When she was done, Anna stood up and began to take off the cloak, but Elsa stopped her.

"Keep it on. We don't need disguises anymore."

Warmth filled her heart and she held Elsa's hand. Together, they walked to the chocolate table and got cups of hot chocolate. They went back upstairs and watched everyone. Anna pointed to Alis.

"There she goes again!"

"You're really popular tonight." Elsa said with a wink.

Anna opened her mouth to tell her about what she heard from the group of men, but she clamped her mouth shut. Elsa might do something drastic to those men. Instead, she tried to divert the topic. "Not as popular as Queen Aurora."

Pale eyebrows rose up. "She's here?"

Anna gestured towards the group of people around the royal couple. "Over there. King Philip is dressed as an owl and Queen Aurora is wearing a dark gown and a mask with horns."

"She's quite beautiful."

Anxiety poked her heart. "Do you... like her?"

"I haven't talked to her. I only talked to King Philip, but I heard that she's very nice."

She felt the need to test her. "She says she doesn't like wine. She likes fruit juice."

"Is that so? I'll advise our ambassador not to give her gifts of wine."

Anna exhaled with relief. It didn't seem like Elsa was interested in Queen Aurora. "Say Elsa... have you heard the rumor that anyone who sees Queen Aurora will love her?"

"No. Who told you this?"

"Rapunzel."

Worried blue eyes darted between her and Queen Aurora. "Do you like her?"

Anna laughed at her reaction. "No. I'm immune, you see."

"You are?"

She nodded. "The spell has no effect on people who've met their true love." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed slightly and Anna watched as her thoughtful expression changed into a surprised one.

"You mean... you and me..." Elsa's finger pointed between the two of them.

Anna nodded again and broke into a triumphant smile. "Mm-hmm."

"Wow..." Her hand gripped hers and she whispered urgently. "Anna, I really want to kiss you right now."

Anna pulled away from the rail. "Let's go."

They left their cups on a nearby table and went outside on the balcony. Elsa frosted the glass panels and leaned her against the wall, using her body to shield her from the chilly breeze.

"Won't you get cold?" asked Anna as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck.

Her beloved smiled. "The cold doesn't bother me." She cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

This time, Elsa was the first one who slid her tongue against her teeth. Delighted at her boldness, Anna gleefully granted her access and welcomed her. She remembered all those lonely times without Elsa and she poured all her yearning into her kisses to show her dearest one how much she missed her. Elsa responded by moving closer and pressing against her until Anna could feel her bosom rise and fall.

Anna's fingers broke the ice ribbon and her fingers luxuriated in those beautiful platinum locks that seemed to glow with captured moonbeams. Not to be outdone, streams of snow undid her braids and pale fingers played with strawberry blonde strands.

"Cheater..." whispered Anna between kisses.

A few minutes later, they heard the sound of a heavy door opening. Chatter came from below them. Elsa quickly pulled the cloak's hood over her head. In the garden, about half a dozen couples walked towards the maze. The ladies went into the maze while the young men turned their backs and counted.

"They can see us. Let's go back in," said Elsa sadly as she opened the door.

"Actually... I could do something sneaky too..." said Anna mischievously.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do?"

"I could try making them sleep a bit."

"No. You'll scare Rapunzel if you do that to her guests." Elsa took her hand and pulled her in. As she squeezed her hand, she whispered, "I don't mind what we do. I just want to be with you."

Anna squeezed back. "Me too."

They sat together, softly chatting and holding hands. Around ten o'clock, Rapunzel announced the end of the ball and thanked everyone for coming. They stood up and walked over to her to bid their host farewell.

"Thanks for coming, Anna," said Rapunzel as she hugged her. She turned to Elsa. "Thank you for coming, Baroness Alis."

"Actually, I'm Elsa."

Rapunzel blinked and then giggled. "You can't fool me twice!"

A stream of snow floated from Elsa's upturned palm.

"Whoa! Ok! I believe you! I thought you came, but it was Alis. And now, you're really here! Where were you?"

"I was in disguise."

Rapunzel stepped back and looked at her. "Isn't this like what that man with you was wearing?"

"Yes. I hoped that if I wore it, nobody would guess who I really was."

"Well, I sure didn't!"

"I figured it out!" said Anna proudly.

"You did? How?"

"Sh- Um... Vizier Jal wasn't wearing gloves, but Elsa was wearing gloves. Also, she has certain mannerisms that only I know."

Elsa stared at her. "I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well, I hope both of you enjoyed the ball!"

"We did. Thank you," replied Elsa.

Rapunzel hugged them again. "Feel free to come by and visit whenever you want."

"Thank you," said Anna.

They went to find Shar and Alis. When they found them, Shar whistled for the magic carpet and the Arendelle royals sat down while the Agraban stood on the carpet.

"So what's the finally tally?" asked Anna.

"21 men, 5 cufflink crests and 11 rings."

"Why are you looking at those things?"

A sly smile formed on Alis' face and she rubbed her hands with a conspiratorial expression on her face. "Princess Rapunzel told me about what you told her. The crests and rings are good clues and I think I know who most of them are, especially the one with the elf cap and ears. Revenge will be sweet."

"What did you tell her?" asked Elsa.

Panic rose within Anna. "Oh! It's just a guessing game! Right, Alis?"

Her dark haired cousin glanced at her and Elsa. She grinned broadly. "That's right! Since I won the bet, Anna owes me twenty Nougette chocolate truffles from Schweetzurland!"

Anna groaned. Nougette truffles were very expensive but she had to play along. With an exaggerated pose of regret, she said, "If I knew you had such a good memory, I wouldn't have bet!"

"You can send them to Engbeck or I can pick them up at the castle."

When Elsa didn't ask any more questions about the men, Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She would meet with Alis and Rapunzel later to decide which ones wouldn't be invited to future balls. "And you danced a lot too. Nobody asked me to dance."

"I think they're intimidated by Elsa," said Shar. "I joked about asking Elsa to dance and the young men thought that I was too overconfident and crazy. Some thought that she was too good for them while some were afraid of her."

Anna's jaw dropped. "So that's why nobody asked me!"

They stopped by Engbeck to drop Alis off at her manor before going back to the castle. Shar guided the carpet to the main courtyard.

"Thank you for your help," said Elsa.

Shar nodded. "You're welcome. Good night, Elsa, Anna." The carpet rose into the sky.

Anna slipped her hands around Elsa's arm and they walked back to the Queen's bedchamber. Once they stepped inside and closed the door, Elsa kissed her passionately.

Delighted at the sudden kiss, Anna hugged her tightly and returned the kisses with equal fervor. After one particularly long kiss, her knees buckled and she leaned against Elsa heavily. Her beloved took a few steps back and managed to regain their balance.

"Let's go to the bed," whispered Elsa between kisses.

Still kissing, they somehow managed to walk to the bed. Elsa put her arm across her back as if she were doing a dip. Slowly, Anna felt herself lowered to the bed. Elsa crawled on top of her and Anna slipped her hands around her waist to bring her down. Her weight felt nice against her front and she embraced her tightly to feel that lithe body.

Elsa remained on top of her for a while until she rolled over to bring her on top. Pale hands encircled her waist lightly. Anna kissed her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and then those shapely lips. Her tongue gently pushed against her teeth to request entry and gleefully entered with those lips parted. She began a very long kiss which left both of them breathless.

"Definitely better on the bed," murmured Elsa after quick gasps of breath.

"Yeah... I don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone..." Anna snuggled against the crook of her neck.

Elsa cupped her face. "I'd prefer to have you elated, my Princess, rather than think that my kisses made you... gassy..."

Anna planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I've never felt so happy in my life! It's as if I'm finally where I belong!" It wasn't until she said it that she realized how true it was. When she looked into her beloved's eyes, she saw the truth mirrored there as well.

"Me too..."

They leaned in for a lingering kiss that expressed the feelings in their hearts.

"I love you, Elsa," said Anna after she drew a quick breath.

"I love you too, Anna."

They kissed again and again until the clock chimed midnight.

"Anna, I love you and I want to keep kissing you, but I have training and court tomorrow. We should get ready for bed."

Anna moved off Elsa reluctantly. "All right."

They gathered a change of clothes and towels before going into the bathroom.

"It's been a while since I've been in here," remarked Anna as she put her clothes on the shelf.

Elsa hugged her. "I'm sorry about that. When I realized that I really love you, I tried to keep my distance so that I wouldn't be tempted to do something inappropriate. I had to act like a big sister. Will you forgive me?"

Anna kissed her tenderly. "I forgive you. When did you realize it?"

"After I hid at my palace. I thought that you wanted to get married and I didn't want to give my blessing."

"I should've known. You're not going to give your blessing to anyone anyway."

A light chuckle tickled her ears. "That's true." Elsa drew back and began unbuttoning her tunic.

"May I try something crazy?"

"What do you want to do?"

Anna swallowed nervously. "May I undress you?"

Those pale cheeks turned pink, bringing out a garnish of freckles. "All right, but only if I get to undress you."

"Ok!" Her fingers quivered with excitement as she unbuttoned Elsa's tunic. Slowly, she slipped the garment over her shoulders and down her arms to reveal a light blue bra. Her eyes drunk in the sight of her heaving bosom. With a careless toss, the garment fell into the clothes bin. Next, she loosened the sash around her pants and slid them down as she bent her knees. When she did so, her face became level with Elsa's waist and she stared at her matching blue underwear with white lace arranged in a snowflake pattern.

Elsa leaned down and put her hand on her shoulder. As she lifted her feet out of the pants, she asked softly, "Do you like this design?"

Anna nodded.

"I'll have one made for you."

She waved her hands. "No, no... You don't have to! It looks so much better on you!"

Elsa giggled into her hand. "That's too bad, since you have to take it off."

Anna blinked. She only thought of removing the Agraban clothes, but not her underwear. Her hand crept forward and she expected Elsa to turn around to make it easier to remove her bra but her beloved just stood there with an expectant look on her face. She stepped forward and slipped her hands under Elsa's arms. Her fingers felt for the knot, and unravelled it. The garment slipped down her chest, revealing her pale bosom. Anna's breath caught at the sight. She had seen Elsa in the bath many times, but this time, she was more beautiful than ever.

With another toss, the bra fell in the bin. Her eyes darted to the last piece of garment. Her fingers unravelled the right knot and then the left. The garment fell away and she blushed at the sight of Elsa's naked body.

"My turn..." Elsa reached around and began to undo the clasps of her gown. As she did so, her bosom pressed against hers.

If she were undressing herself, the gown would've been off in less than 15 seconds. However, Elsa seemed to be taking a while to undo just one clasp. Minutes later, Elsa slowly slipped off the upper part of the gown, freeing her arms. Then she knelt and guided the gown down her legs. Anna stepped out of the gown. Only her underwear remained. Like before, Elsa took her time unraveling the knots on her bra and underwear. When the last garment was removed, Anna felt strangely exposed and vulnerable.

Elsa's lips curved into a sly smile as her eyes wandered up and down. She turned around and sat down on the nearest stool. She moved another stool before her and patted it. "I'll wash you first."

It should've been like any other bath, but every time that she felt those cool fingers on her skin, a thrill ran down her spine and she felt strangely giddy. She let Elsa scrub almost every part except her front. Somehow, she didn't feel like she could handle that yet.

Then it was her turn to wash Elsa. Silently, she chanted, "It's just like before... just do it like before."

It should've been. However, her hand kept slipping off the wash cloth and touching her bare skin. With every touch, little tingles travelled down her spine. Eventually, she managed and rinsed Elsa.

As soon as they sat in the tub, Anna pleaded, "Elsa, I need to kiss you right now."

Instead of replying, Elsa turned her face and kissed her. Anna shifted in place for a more comfortable position and engulfed those shapely lips, trying to express the pent up feelings within her. Her arms wove around Elsa's neck and her hand pressed the back of her head. With each kiss, warmth coursed through her body. Soon, she felt like she was floating away in a sea of bliss.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Disney Hollywood Studios, Florida

Anna: This is amazing! We have our own summer event!  
Elsa: I'm really excited!  
Emcee: Please welcome to the stage, our Royal Couple!  
Anna: (gasp) Did he just say what I think he said?  
Emcee: Please welcome Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!  
Elsa: Yes, he did. Now let's go and greet our guests.  
Anna: (skipping and waving) Yay!


	17. Just You and Me

**Chapter 17: Just You and Me**

Elsa put her book down when Anna stirred. Baby blue eyes fluttered open. "Hi."

Anna yawned. "Hi." Then she reached over and pinched her side.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I just wanted to check that I'm not dreaming. I'm in your room right? And this is our bed." She grabbed her hand and Elsa felt a slight tingle in her palm. "And it's the real you."

Elsa leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Good! I haven't slept so well in a while!"

"That's a relief! When you fainted in the bath last night, I thought you were catching a cold!"

"What? I fainted?"

She poked her cheek. "Yes, you did. Kai had to wake up Dr. Macstuvinns. She said that you had a mild form of heatstroke."

"The water didn't seem that hot!"

She poured a glass of water. "Here, have a drink."

Anna took the glass. "Thanks!"

Elsa got up and pushed the tray to the bed. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure! Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock."

"Don't you have court?"

"When you fainted, I had Kai cancel all court sessions." She caressed her cheek. "I just want to stay with you today."

Anna put her hand on top of hers. "Thank you." Her hand travelled up her arm and gently tugged at her shoulder. Elsa leaned forward and her princess planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Let me freshen up real quick and we'll have breakfast."

While she was in the bathroom, Elsa uncovered the food and set the plates. When Anna returned, they slipped into bed. Elsa waited for Anna to pick her food. She held out her hand. "Let me feed you."

"Um... ok, but only if you let me feed you too."

"All right."

They exchanged plates and fed each other. Anna seemed to prefer using her hands than the silverware. Elsa debated whether to tell her to mind her manners but that idea melted away after she engulfed a slice of strawberry along with Anna's fingertips. The expression on her princess' face was too cute.

When they were finished eating, they put the plates away and wheeled the cart outside the room. As soon as the door was shut, Anna led her to their bed and she pounced on her like a lion on its prey. Lips sweetened by jam and honey played with her lips and Elsa savored each kiss.

She would never have imagined that she would be kissing her dearest Anna, much less in their bed. Denied and hidden for so long, her feelings were finally free. With each kiss, she shared the joy that she felt in her heart.

For a while, they just lay in bed, exchanging kisses. While they took a quick break to catch their breath, Elsa asked, "Would you like to try kissing in a very different place?"

"You mean, in your ice palace?"

"Well, it is a palace, but a different one."

Baby blue eyes grew wide. "You made another one?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"I'd love to!"

"Then let's get dressed."

Since it only took a few seconds to make her ice gown, Elsa requested a picnic lunch while Anna changed clothes. When Anna returned, they walked to the main courtyard. Anna headed towards the stable, but Elsa stopped her.

"We can't get there by horse." Her palm pointed to the ground and an ice board formed.

Excitement filled Anna's face and she stepped on the board. Elsa secured the basket at the back of the board and then she stood behind Anna with her arm around her waist. The ice road formed before them and followed the city wall. They rode around the city toward the harbor. The road formed over the bay and connected to an island. Cutting across the island, they reached a floating ice palace. Elsa led her across the dock to the palace main door.

"Whoa, Elsa! This is different! But it's a good different! How does it float?"

With a flick of her hand, the doors opened and she led Anna in. "Shar has been nagging me to study the properties of ice so I can understand how to work my magic more efficiently. We know that ice floats, right?"

"Yes."

"Using my magic, I discovered that ice floats because it has expanded and has become lighter than water. Water also has some resistance on its surface, which is why leaves float on it instead of sinking. Actually, half the palace is underwater, but I use the water resistance to help keep the palace level. This is why the palace is surrounded by a very wide platform." They walked down the stairs. "As you can see, this floor is underwater."

"Wow! I can see fishes and plants!"

"I made the walls clear. There are two more floors under this one."

"But why do you have so many?"

She shrugged. "I got a little carried away."

Anna spread her arms in a wide gesture. "A little? Elsa, you made a floating ice palace!"

"And that's not all!"

"Wait, what? There's more?"

"Follow me." They went to the lowest level where her sea pod was docked.

Anna ran her hand over the pod's roof. "What's this?"

"Why don't we ride in it and find out?" With a wave of her hand, a door opened. She helped Anna get in first and closed the door behind them. The pod was lowered down a vertical shaft and released under the palace. Elsa commanded the paddle wheels to rotate and the pod moved forward.

Anna squeezed her hand as her eyes wandered over the clear walls of the pod. "Elsa! We're swimming!"

Elsa smiled proudly at her reaction. "Wait till you see this..." She guided the pod to where the ocean trees were. Anna's jaw dropped when she saw the schools of fish and the colorful sea plants that decorated the surface of the large reef.

"Hey! I think those are like the one that Shar made me touch. Whoa! Is that a worm sticking out of it?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen it leave the tree. When I come near, it seems to go into the tree."

"Oh! That starfish is really spiky! And that turtle! It's so big!"

For several minutes, Anna gazed in wonder. Meanwhile, Elsa gazed at Anna and watched her adorable reactions.

Anna turned to her. "This is so amazing! Thanks for showing me this!" A quick kiss landed on her lips.

Elsa cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. Anna shifted position and kissed her back. Elsa looked at the seat backs and reformed them to a cot. She guided her princess to lie down. Elsa caressed her cheek. Anna's hand slid over hers and she moved her hand to her mouth.

"This is for all your hard work."

Those strawberry lips planted a lingering kiss on each finger. When her lips touched the ring finger, kisses slowly travelled down its length and stopped before the knuckle. For at least a minute, her dearest's lips kissed and sucked her skin.

As her finger received such ministrations, her heart beat rapidly upon seeing such a romantic sight. The expression of adoration on Anna's face filled her heart with joy and she longed to bestow the same mark upon her princess. When those lips travelled to the last finger, a very visible red mark was left on her ring finger.

After those lips kissed the last finger, Anna moved her hand over her heart and captured her lips. Surrounded by the wonders of the ocean depths, they shared many kisses.

While they caught their breath, Anna said, "I think I'm feeling... elated again."

Elsa giggled. "I'm happy that you're not feeling the other way. We might be running out of air too. I haven't figured out how to get fresh air into the pod. But first..." She took Anna's left hand and kissed her ring finger. Her lips sucked at the skin before the knuckle while her teeth playfully nibbled on it. About a minute or so, she looked at her handiwork and smiled with satisfaction. "Now we match." Reluctantly, she sat up. "We should probably head back."

Anna opened her arms. "You don't need to sit up to move the ship, right?"

Elsa looked around. With the pod's clear walls, she had a good view of what's around them. "You're right."

Her princess gathered her into her arms and she snuggled against her. Elsa willed the paddlewheels to turn and guided the pod back to the palace. Meanwhile, her princess captured her lips. They exchanged many kisses along the way.

Once docked, they disembarked and went to the second level to have lunch. While Anna moved the food to the table, Elsa released the docking clamps of the palace and started the giant paddlewheels on the east and west side. Slowly, she guided the palace to a school of fish.

"Elsa! Elsa! There are some dolphins over there!" Anna pointed to large silhouettes in the distance.

She turned off the paddlewheels. "Fascinating, aren't they?"

"Yeah! May we go closer?"

Elsa shook her head. "We may be able to in the pod, but the palace scares them. Just wait and they might swim by."

"Ok."

Like breakfast, they fed each other. In the middle of the meal, the dolphins swam a bit closer, but kept their distance.

"If they're still around, may we look at them in the pod?" asked Anna.

"Of course."

Her agreement caused Anna to increase the frequency at which she fed her. Chuckling to herself, Elsa tried her best to chew faster. When they were done, her princess hurriedly moved the dishes into the basket. They boarded the pod and Elsa guided it towards the dolphins. When they were about fifty feet away, she turned off the paddlewheels and switched to fins. Slowly, the pod approached the dolphins. The dolphins circled around them but kept their distance to around twenty feet.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. She whispered excitedly, "They're getting closer, Elsa!"

Elsa stopped the fins. For a few minutes, they just watched the dolphins. Then one dolphin swam to the front of the pod and nudged it with its nose. Other dolphins swam closer. The first dolphin continued to nudge the pod with its nose.

"What's it doing?" asked Anna whose hand tightened around hers.

"I don't know. I've never been this close before."

The first dolphin swam alongside the pod. Its large eye seemed to watch them. A few seconds later, it circled the pod and then bumped it from below. Another dolphin bumped upwards as well.

"Elsa..."

She put an arm around her princess. "Don't worry. The pod is pretty sturdy. It won't crack."

More dolphins bumped the pod which soon floated up. It broke through the surface of the water. The dolphins circled around it again. One dolphin lifted its head out of the water and squeaked. Another dolphin poked the front of the pod.

"Elsa, can I say something crazy?"

"What is it?"

"I think they're trying to see if we're ok, so that's why they brought us up."

"Oh... so what do we do now?"

"I don't know... maybe talk to them? Move?"

"We can definitely do both." Her finger traced a circle on the wall and the ice dissolved to create a port hole. Then she willed the fins to move slowly. The pod floated forward. Immediately, more dolphin heads rose up and their high pitched chatter surrounded them.

"Looks like they're happy!" said Anna with delight. She leaned out the port hole and waved. "Thanks for the lift!" Nearby dolphins dove away. "Ooops, I think I scared them."

Elsa hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "It's all right. At least, you got to see them up close and talk to them."

Baby blue eyes lit up. "I did, didn't I?" She turned in place and kissed her soundly. "Thank you, Elsa! This is really awesome! You're awesome! I love you!"

Her heart swelled with pride and joy at Anna's praise. She was the one who gave her this moment. "It's all for you, my Princess." She kissed her to share the joy within her heart.

Just then, they heard more chattering and they looked around. A dolphin jumped out of the water, its gray body arching over the horizon. Soon, several dolphins were jumping around them. A dolphin squeaked at them loudly and then leapt in front of the pod. It squeaked again.  
"I think it wants us to follow them," said Anna.

"We can do that. Let's sit down first." Once they were seated, Elsa willed the paddlewheels to move. The pod moved forward. The dolphin in front dove and resurfaced with a jump. Dolphins continued to jump around them. Occasionally one would stop and squeak in their direction.

Elsa watched how the dolphins moved their body before a jump. She put her arm around Anna. "Can I try something crazy?"

Immediately, baby blue eyes widened in alarm. Her princess stared at her as if she had two heads. "What?"

"I'm going to make the pod jump."

Anna gasped. "Can I say something crazier?"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes!"

A mischievous smile formed on Elsa's face and she closed the port hole. "Hang on!"

The speed of the paddlewheels increased and the front of the pod lifted slightly. She waited until the dolphin in front was far away enough. Together, the small and large fins pushed down and the pod leapt out of the water. Anna squealed while they were airborne. The pod landed in a big splash.

"WOOOHOOOO! That was fun! Do it again!"

Elsa opened the roof and added a splash guard. She watched the dolphins intently and timed the jump along with them. Like a stone on a pond, they skipped across the water with their unlikely sea friends. Meanwhile, Anna was yelling into the wind. A bit of spray rained on them, but Elsa didn't mind since it made it feel like they were swimming with the dolphins. They followed the dolphins for about ten minutes then the dolphins stopped and chattered loudly. With flicks of their flippers, the animals dove into the water.

Anna leaned against her. "I think I screamed my heart out."

"I hope you left some heart for me." Elsa winked.

Her princess put her arms around her neck. "I have plenty left for you." Strawberry lips claimed hers.

Elsa noted the ice palace in the distance, and slowly turned the pod toward it. The back of the seats reformed into a cot and she lowered Anna onto it. Waves rocked the pod slightly, inviting them to relax. They exchanged kiss after kiss as the pod propelled itself towards the palace.

When the pod was near the palace, Elsa finished a kiss. "I have to dock the pod now."

"May we go to that first place that you showed me?"

"Of course."

Elsa closed the roof and submerged the pod. She guided it back to the reef.

"Here is fine." Anna's hand pressed against the back of her head while strawberry lips resumed their play.

After a few kisses, Elsa whispered, "You just want to kiss here, didn't you?"

Her princess smiled slyly. "Yes... I really like the scenery."

"In that case, let me move it around for a grand tour." Elsa commanded the pod to travel in a wide circle over the reef. Then she wondered, "But if your eyes are closed, how can you see it?"

Anna looked away guiltily. "Sometimes I open my eyes... You look so pretty with your eyes closed."

Her face flushed with embarrassment. "That's not fair! I close my eyes!"

"Don't you want me to look at you?" Her princess flashed a winsome smile.

Elsa wrung her hands. "Well... yes... I'm just a bit embarrassed."

A finger lifted her chin. "A beautiful kind of embarrassed... I like it." Strawberry lips kissed her tenderly.

At her words, her insecurity melted away and she surrendered herself to her embrace. They exchanged many kisses until they needed to catch their breath. For a few minutes, they would watch the sea life and then resume their kissing. Eventually, the air grew thin and they had to resurface for air.

They repeated this several times until the sun began to set. Elsa guided the pod into the palace. As they disembarked, she asked, "What do you want to do next, my Princess?"

"The greenhouse after dinner!" Anna declared.

After a quick dinner, they went to the greenhouse. Upon entering, Elsa frosted the walls. She had a feeling that there was no way they could avoid kissing while they danced. With a wave of her hand, she created the ice xylophone and chimes. She began to uncork the bottles. "So... what do you want the prince to wear?"

Anna shook her head. "There's no need for that anymore."

For a few moments, Elsa froze in place while Anna's words sunk in. She blinked back tears of joy in her eyes and stood before her. "May I have this dance, my Princess?"

Anna took her hand, smiling sweetly. "It is my pleasure to accept."

Elsa kissed her hand first before assuming the dance position. She glanced at the xylophone to start the music. They danced slowly around the greenhouse.

"I missed this," said Anna.

She kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. We'll dance here every night if you want."

"We can? I'd love that!" Anna planted a quick kiss on her lips.

When they reached the center, Elsa dipped her and kissed her. Anna's arms tightened around her neck and she deepened the kiss. They remained kissing until she brought them upright again.

"I wish we could've done this at the ball."

Elsa blushed and looked at her in horror. "Anna!"

Her princess giggled and kissed her lightly. "Just kidding!"

They continued to dance until the clock tolled ten. Elsa sighed regretfully. "Back to usual, I guess."

Anna leaned her head against her shoulder. "Thanks for taking today off for me. I enjoyed every minute of it."

Elsa hugged her tightly. "Me too."

They stood there under the moonlight for a few minutes before going back in. As they bathed, Elsa watched Anna carefully. When they were kissing in the tub, she peeked a few times to check on Anna. The doctor told her what the symptoms of heatstroke were. When she saw that Anna's skin was getting really flush and warm, she ended the soak despite her yearning to stay longer. As she dried her, she created a small breeze to swirl around her princess.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" asked Elsa.

"Actually... may we kiss some more?"

Elsa gently lowered her to the bed. "I think you're getting addicted to kisses."

Anna winked. "You're wrong. I'm addicted to you."

Elsa grinned widely and doused the lights. She granted her princess' wish. They kissed and kissed until sleep claimed them.

* * *

They resumed their usual palace duties, or at least, they tried. Whenever they met in the hall, they would slip into a side room and exchange several kisses before continuing on to their intended destination. A few weeks later, Anna declined to go to the greenhouse.

"I have some special night time training that I need to do."

The next day, Elsa asked Shar about Anna's training.

"I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. Just be patient," said the Agraban with a smirk.

Elsa twitched. She didn't like the look of that smirk. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"There's no need to be suspicious. She'll tell you when she's ready."

Still, she worried during the evenings when Anna was training. During those nights, she amused herself by playing chess with Alis on the ice tablet.

* * *

Then one morning, Anna showed her a colorful flyer. "It's Andal's wine festival. May we go?"

Elsa read the list of activities: wine-making, music, dancing, games, contests and an evening bonfire. "This looks interesting... all right."

"Yes!"

"I'll have Kai plan the trip."

"Actually, I was sort of hoping we could go there together, just you and me."

Pale eyebrows rose. "What about our transportation? An honor guard? An interpreter? We need a place to stay in case we get tired."

"Oh, I took care of that."

"How are we going to get there?"

"On the magic carpet."

"What about the honor guard?"

Anna raised her hand. For a brief moment, her eyes flashed turquoise and a chunk of stone from the wall leapt to her hand. It elongated into a staff. "Me."

Elsa's jaw dropped. "W-wha-what did you just do?"

She smiled widely. "I took some of Shar's magic."

"You can do that?"

"Mm-hmmm..." Anna nodded. "I'll also borrow Shar's earring and amulet, so we can understand what they say."

"And where are we staying?"

"Alis rented a house for us there."

Elsa stared at her in wonder. Anna actually planned something on her own. She smiled indulgently. "Are you taking me out on a date?"

"You bet I am!" said Anna proudly.

Elsa opened her arms. "Come here, you..."

Anna launched into a hug. "It's going to be so much fun!" They fell on the bed and kissed each other.

* * *

The day of the festival came. After they had a quick breakfast, Anna offered her a set of clothes. "Wear these. Shar said that we stand out too much, so if we don't want any attention, we have to wear something similar to what Andal townspeople have."

The clothing consisted of a scarf, a set of gray blouse and skirt and simple black shoes. Anna's clothes were similar, but in a shade of brown. When they were ready, they rode on the magic carpet.

Elsa noticed that Anna held a map and compass. "Did Shar teach you?"

"Emir Aladdin taught me the basics. Shar taught me some more and she made me learn night flying."

"So that's why you went out after dinner!"

"Yeah..." She leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry that I left you alone. Alis told me how lonely you were."

She blushed and looked away. "I wasn't lonely..."

"She told me that you played chess with her until I came home. She complained that you would just end the game without finishing it."

"It was just a few games..." mumbled Elsa.

A warm finger turned her chin and Anna kissed her again. "I gave her more Nougette truffles, so don't worry about her."

"By the way, I've been wondering. What kind of magic do you have?"

"The Elder described it as nothing and everything. Unlike you and Shar, my magic has no form or shape. Because of that, I can't just make something. I have to feel the flow and then fit my magic into the flow. After it fits in, I can control the flow. If it weren't for the Elder, I never would've discovered my magic on my own."

"What about plants and trees?"

"The Elder said that all living things have the flow of life. I can also feel this flow and control it."

"So that's how you were able to make my flower bloom!" exclaimed Elsa, suddenly enlightened. "That's not bad for a first try."

"Thanks, but I think the very first time that I tried to use my magic was when I tried to stop Hans. I wished for any way to stop him from hurting you and that's when my magic flowed with your magic in my heart."

She cupped her face. "I'm so sorry about that, Anna."

Anna kissed her tenderly. "It's ok. The past is in the past. What matters now is today."

She hugged her tightly. "I love you, Anna."

"Oh, Elsa... I love you."

Framed by the bright blue sky, they exchanged more kisses.

Eventually, they arrived in Andal. They got the key for the rented house and went there to drop off some baggage before heading to the festival grounds. For the first time in forever, Anna was taking her out on a date. Her hands slipped over Anna's arm as they walked under the festival gate decorated with grape vines. There were so many people and she walked closer to her princess. As long as Anna was with her, she would be fine.

They went around sampling various wine flavored treats until the announcer called for contestants for the first event. As part of her training, Elsa learned the languages of nearby countries so she could understand on a basic comprehension level. However, she was not confident enough to speak it so she preferred to have an interpreter.

"It is time for the Grape Stomping contest! The contest is open to all unmarried young ladies! Please come to the stage!"

Anna grabbed her hand. "Oh! Oh! I've been waiting for this!" Half-running, she dragged her towards the stage.

The participants were paired together and assigned a squat barrel with a number painted on its front. Copying the pair next to them, they removed their shoes and rinsed their feet in the nearby trough. Then they used the provided pins to hitch up their skirts to knee level. Elsa let Anna step into the barrel first before going in and standing before her. The grapes felt cool and sticky under her feet.

A proctor walked down their row and checked each pair. After all the proctors reported in, the announcer yelled, "Whoever makes the most juice wins! Good luck, everyone! On the count of 3! 1! 2! 3! STOOOOOOMP!"

Holding on to each other's arms, they mashed the grapes as fast as they can. It felt rather awkward and slippery. When she tried to stomp faster, she leaned too much to the right.

Anna's hand tightened around her arm. "I got you, Elsa!"

With her support, she regained her balance. "Thanks..."

A few minutes later, the announcer yelled, "You have one minute left! Stomp those grapes!"

Elsa felt a tingle on her arm and she glanced at Anna. Those baby blue eyes shaded to turquoise. Before she could say something, Anna raised her foot and stomped hard. Half the barrel's contents flew into the air and the space around Anna's foot was cleared of crushed grapes.

Anna looked at her apologetically. "Ooops..."

Needless to say, they didn't win and were covered in grape juice. As a prize for participating, they were given a small bottle of the wine made from last year's stomping contest. They went back to the house to take a quick bath and to change clothes. Before they left, they spent some time cuddling in bed and kissing.

"Hopefully, I've stored up enough to last the day," said Anna as she ended the kiss.

Elsa kissed her palm. "It's never enough, but I'll wait till next time."

Upon returning to the festival, they went to different game booths. Anna did well with the dart game but Elsa felt very worried with the throwing knives. She wrung her fingers as Anna threw each blunted knife at a dummy. The first and second knife missed the dummy. With one knife left, Anna moved her arm back as far as possible.

"Yaaaa!" she yelled as she swung her arm. Strangely, no knife hit the wall or the dummy. Elsa looked up and saw the knife embedded in the trunk of the tree that towered over the booth. Quickly, she dragged Anna away. Next, they tried King of the Log where the contestant won a prize if he or she managed to stay on the log after defeating three challengers. Elsa and Anna battled each other with sacks full of hay. Elsa easily fell off. She watched Anna anxiously as the next challenger, a young man, sat on the log. Amazingly, Anna ducked his blow and hit him at the end of his swing. He fell off the log. She released her bated breath with relief. Her last challenger was a fat young lady. When she sat down, the log tilted down in her direction. It seemed like the young lady's weight would keep her on the log, but Anna hit her directly to the front instead of from the side. With every hit, the fat lady slipped down the log. Then with one big hit, the fat lady fell off the end.

"The winner!" cried the attendant as he raised Anna's arm. Her prize was 20 food tokens.

They went to other booths. Elsa managed to win a minor prize by spinning a wheel with prize markers on it. She received a decorative quill with the festival emblem on it. For lunch, they used the food tokens to sample Andal cuisine. Almost every dish included wine in it.

By midafternoon, it was obvious that quite a few people were already drunk. The deputies escorted the drunken troublemakers to a tent for their safety.

Elsa winked at her. "If you get drunk, I'll take you back."

"Don't worry. I don't think there was a lot of wine in the food."

"This is a wine festival. Go ahead and try some wine."

Anna shook her head. "I don't want to chance it. The dance is tonight." Then she covered her mouth with both hands.

Elsa looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you planning?"

Her princess sighed. "Oh well... I wanted to surprise you. There's a bonfire dance tonight. If I get drunk, I won't be able to dance with you."

She paled. "A dance... in public..."

Anna waved her hands. "It's ok, it's ok... it doesn't matter who you dance with. That's what Alis said." She held her hands. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

During the afternoon, they went to different shows. The first one involved musicians performing acrobatic acts while playing their instruments and drinking wine. Anna would squeeze her hand whenever a musician appeared to lose their balance but managed to recover at the last instant. The second was a comedy show that parodied Andal's rulers. Their king had certain mannerisms and the actors exploited each one outrageously. She and Anna leaned against each other as they laughed. The last show was drunken joust where the winner emptied a small bottle of wine before engaging a new challenger. In the last bout, the contestants were so drunk that they could barely hold their lances level and it turned into a pushing match where the winner was the one who ended up on top. She and Anna doubled over in laughter at their antics.

For dinner, Anna ordered the special for two and she led her to tables under the light of many lanterns that were strung overhead. One row over, a musician placed a candle in a decorative glass jar on a table occupied by a couple and began to sing and play his lute.

"I wonder what that's about?" asked Elsa.

Her answer came when a musician placed a similar jar with a candle on their table. The musician strummed his lute and began to sing.

_"Oh, the time is right, on this beautiful night  
On our wonderful feast day._  
_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely feast day._  
_Side by side with your true love,_  
_You'll find enchantment here._  
_The night will weave its magic spell,_  
_With the one you hold so dear!  
Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are bright _  
_On this lovely feast day!"_

The musician bowed. "Enjoy the festival, ladies!" He went to another table with a couple, lit a candle and placed it on the table. He began to sing.

Elsa was so surprised that it took a few moments to gather her wits. Deep blue eyes darted between the musician and Anna. "Did... did he just serenade us?"

"Did you like it?" asked Anna with uncertainty evident in her voice.

Her hand leapt to her mouth as realization dawned on her. "Did you ask him to sing for us?"

Anna smiled ruefully. "Yeah... I paid to get this table."

Elsa reached over and held her princess' hands. "I love it!"

A bright smile lit up Anna's face. "I'm glad that you did." She looked at their food. "Let's eat up! The bonfire dance is sometime after dinner." She grabbed the edge of a plate, but it was stuck.

Upon examination, the plates were glued to the tray and each plate was shaped to be half a heart. The sides of the plates that touched each other were lower than the other sides so that it seemed like one heart shaped plate.

Anna moved the tray to the middle of the table. "This is going to be hard to eat."

Just then, Elsa remembered the musician's song: "Side by side with your true love..." Smiling slyly, she stood up and sat next to Anna. She pulled the tray closer to them. "It won't be hard this way."

Baby blue eyes brightened with delight. Under the table, they intertwined fingers. As they ate, they relaxed against each other and watched musicians as they serenaded couples around them. When they were done, they followed the signs to where the bonfire dance would be held. There was a big crowd gathered in a large field which was dimly lit by a few torches. A tall stack of wood was at the center of the field. Smaller stacks were spaced across the field.

An attendant saw them and gestured towards a wood stack. "Over there, please."

They went to the stack and followed the people who were lined up along concentric rings of powdered chalk. Elsa looked at the people around them. More than half were a man and a woman paired together, but there were pairs of only females or only males. One pair was an old woman and a young girl who stood up to her waist. Another pair was a man and a young boy. A strange pair was a man and his dog. To her relief, there were women about their age who were paired together.

They waited until a lanky man with a crown tilted over his dark hair stood on the stage. He raised his hands. "Welcome friendsh! Today we hyave gathered hyere to sherabrate..."

"That's a pretty good impersonation," whispered Anna.

"I think that's actually King Guvy. He's wearing the real crown."

"Whoa! Really? He doesn't dress like one."

"If I remember correctly, the first King was a wine maker who took up the sword to defend Andal from invaders. Maybe that's why he's dressed like a craftsman."

The King brandished a wine bottle. "... and with lash year's vintage, I continue the hyonored tradishon." He broke the bottle on the stack of wood. As if on cue, the attendant standing near their stack broke a bottle on it. A servant handed the King a torch. "Withyout fohther ado, lesh dansh!" He lit the bonfire.

Attendants used the fire to light torches and ran to a stack. When an attendant reached their stack, he put the torch under the wood. Flames ignited and spread upwards towards the sky. Music began to play. The couples assumed a position where one person stood behind the other and put their left arm around the waist of his or her partner. The one in front turned the right palm up and the one behind put his or her right hand on the palm. Elsa stood behind Anna and imitated the couple in front of them.

The couples began to move in a clockwise direction around the bonfire. Elsa did her best to keep pace with them. As they circled around the bonfire, her nervousness melted away. The music stopped and the couples reversed directions and positions. This time, Anna was behind her. Her princess beamed a wide smile. The musicians played a different tune and the couples began to move.

"See... there's no need to worry," whispered Anna. "We're not the only female pairs out here. Anyone can dance with anyone."

Her eyebrow arched. "Even animals?"

Anna giggled. "I guess so! He's still here! That dog is amazing though. It's actually standing on its hind legs!"

As they danced around the bonfire, Elsa felt so relieved at being able to dance with Anna in public. Nobody was staring. Everyone was just enjoying themselves as they are. She squeezed Anna's hand and whispered, "Thanks for thinking of this. I really like it."

Without warning, Anna kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome!"

Her face flushed in embarrassment and she glanced around to see if anyone noticed. Everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own conversations. Elsa sighed with relief and relaxed. She wanted to kiss Anna back, but decided to wait until they were alone. At that moment, she just enjoyed the dance side by side with Anna.

When a distant bell tolled ten times, Anna pulled her aside. "We have to go back. I promised Shar that I'll return the carpet before midnight."

Elsa glanced wistfully at the people still dancing. "I understand. Let's go."

They bought some wine for Alis and Shar to thank them for their help. After gathering their baggage at the house and returning the key, they flew back to Arendelle. They went to the castle first to drop off their baggage and used the carriage to return the carpet and enchanted jewelry.

"Thank you for bringing Carpet back. I hope you had a good time," said Shar.

"We did! Thanks again for lending it to us! Have a good night!" said Anna.

The Agraban nodded slightly. "Good night."

They returned to the castle and prepared for bed. Because of the grape stomping, they had to scrub their feet more to get rid of the grape stains.

"Anna! Let me do it! It tickles!" Her princess just grinned mischievously and repeated the motion. A laugh escaped from her throat. "No! Stop! Give me the wash cloth!"

They ended up wrestling on the floor with her on top. Finally, Elsa obtained the wash cloth. Just then, she realized their position. She was sitting over Anna's pelvis. Warmth began to gather to the skin that touched Anna's. Hastily, she got off and sat on her stool with her back to Anna. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she said, "We should finish up, before the water gets cold."

She heard the sound of the stool being moved and some splashing of water.

"Elsa..."

"Hmmm?" She kept scrubbing.

"Have you thought about..."

"About...?"

"About... about... swimming in the nude!"

Elsa turned around and stared at Anna dubiously. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

Anna rubbed the back of her head. "Just kidding."

As Elsa finished scrubbing, she had a nagging feeling that Anna didn't ask the question she really wanted to ask.

* * *

A few weeks passed with the routine of royal duties, training and weekend outings in the sea. One morning after breakfast, Anna showed another colorful flyer.

"Schweetzurland Weekend of Wonders," read Elsa. Activities included contests, games, free food samples and the annual cart race. The grand prize was a year's supply of Nougette chocolate truffles.

Anna was basically bouncing with excitement. "Let's go, Elsa!"

"This is about the chocolate truffles, isn't it? I've heard that the champion hasn't been defeated in over five years."

"It's too early to give up! Just because he wasn't doesn't mean he'll always win."

Her words surprised her. Elsa sighed. She was being pessimistic again. "In that case, we should beat him, so we have to go."

"Yes!" Anna hugged her tightly. "I love you, Elsa!"

"I trust that you have everything planned out?"

"Yes! I already know how to get there, so it'll be easy!"

Elsa remembered the time when Anna asked her permission to go to the market with Emir Aladdin. She asked calmly. "You do? When did you go there?"

"Emir Aladdin took me there after you gave your permission."

"I don't remember giving you permission to go to Schweetzurland. When did I do it?"

"Yes, you did! Remember when you and Shar were playing chess and..." Anna's hands leapt to her mouth.

The trap was sprung. Elsa tried to keep a straight face. She crooked her eyebrow. "And... what?"

A blush formed on those freckled cheeks. "I... um... that is... we..." Anna threw her hands around her neck and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry!"

Elsa chuckled softly and stroked her back. "You fooled me that day. Please don't do it again."

Another kiss landed on her cheek. "I'm sorry! We didn't mean to make a fool of you! I really wanted to go and Emir Aladdin made sure that I was safe. Please don't be mad at him."

"It's ok. I got mad at Shar instead."

Her princess gasped. "Did you freeze her?"

"No, but I gave her a hard time."

Anna huffed with relief and smiled widely. "I'll take care of everything! You just bring yourself!"

Elsa kissed her and winked. "I'll do my best to spare Saturday."

A look of desperation appeared on Anna's face. "Both days! We have to go both days!"

She laughed at her princess' reaction. "All right! All right! Both days it is!"

"I can't wait!"

* * *

A couple of days before the trip, Anna was positively bouncing off the walls with excitement. Elsa decided to reschedule some meetings next week in an effort to keep Anna out of trouble.

Finally, Saturday came. Upon arriving in Schweetzurland, they dropped their baggage off at their rented manor and changed to Schweetzish clothing.

"How do I look?" asked Anna as she adjusted her granny apple cap.

"I think you'll look beautifuller with the tomato hat." Elsa smirked and offered the hat.

"I'm not wearing a vegetable!"

"Are you sure this is what they wear?" She eyed the colorful and eccentric clothing strewn on the bed. During her studies, she had read about it, but assumed that such clothing was only worn for special occasions. It was no wonder that Anna suggested that they change clothes after travelling.

"Yes. Emir Aladdin said that the Schweetz adore food, so there's food related stuff everywhere."

Anna decided on the apple cap and green pear dress. Elsa wore a blueberry cap and a wild berry dress in blue and black colors. The manor was at a walking distance from the festival grounds so they just walked there, hand in hand. Near the main gate, a large group of people stood in front of a tall wooden board. They looked at the board and discovered that it had the schedule of events.

"The race is tomorrow at two o'clock, so we have today and tomorrow to collect 200 tokens," said Anna.

"Why do we have to collect so many?"

"To qualify for the race, you need 100 tokens."

"But why are we collecting 200?"

"For you and me."

"Oh. That sounds like a lot, so let's try to get 100 and you can race. I'll cheer for you."

Anna shook her head. "I want us to race together."

Elsa opened her mouth to argue but she stopped when she saw Anna's determined face. She remembered her words: "It's too early to give up." If Anna wasn't giving up, there was no reason for her to give up either. She squeezed her hand. "Then we better start gathering them right away."

With a big grin, Anna hugged her tightly. "We'll be the best team ever!"

They began to work their way through the contests and games. Along the way, they snagged many food samples. There were so many free samples, that they were too full for lunch. By mid-afternoon, they had only collected 66 tokens and Elsa realized that stopping at every food booth and eating samples was slowing them down. She explained this to Anna who reluctantly agreed that they should try not to be distracted with food.

They passed by a paved field. Contestants were paired together and running toward the red ribbon at the other end of the field. On a post, a sign shaped like a pointing hand was labelled: Three-legged race line.

Anna squeezed her hand. "Let's try that one, Elsa!"

"Anna, I'm not very good with sports," said Elsa. "I'll only slow you down."

"Don't worry! I'm with you!"

"That's why I'm worrying!"

Anna stomped her foot, pouting. "Elsa, that's so mean!"

Elsa laughed at her princess' reaction. "All right, all right, let's go."

They lined up with the rest of the contestants. When their turn came, the attendant tied Anna's right foot to her left foot. He gestured to an empty spot at the starting line. They hobbled over.

"Anna, we'll have to move our feet at the same time. I'll call out right and you move your right foot. It'll just be like skating."

"Now that you mention it, that's a good idea!"

They slipped their arms around each other's waist and waited anxiously for the start signal. When the attendant lifted a horn to his lips, their muscles tensed in anticipation. The horn blew.

"Right! Left! Right! Left!"

By the middle of the field, Elsa felt that they had synchronized. "We're doing well, Anna! Let's keep it up!"

"We need to go faster!"

Elsa felt a tingle on her waist and her body felt strangely euphoric to the point that she felt that she could do anything. She glanced at Anna who was looking at her with turquoise eyes that shaded back to baby blue.

"Let's do this together!"

Eager to please, she called out the steps as fast as she could. The red ribbon drew closer and closer. It sagged as the first pair broke it. By the time it floated to the ground, they stepped over it.

The attendant at the finish line lifted Anna's arm. "Second place!" They received 10 tokens.

"That was fun! Thanks for doing it with me." Anna kissed her cheek.

Goosebumps rose on her arms. "Anna, we're in public!"

"It's just on the cheek! Here, why don't you kiss me back?" Her princess offered her cheek.

Elsa looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Once assured that no one was, she placed a quick kiss on Anna's cheek.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Yes, but... I'm afraid that if I start, I may not want to stop."

Her princess stared at her openmouthed for a few moments. Then her lips drew into a leer and she hugged her. "I love you, Elsa!"

"Anna!" Panicking, Elsa gently got out of the hug.

By sunset, they had a fairly good idea which games they were good in. Elsa did very well with a frozen shootout game where a flat round disc was paddled back and forth across a frozen table top. To score, one had to shoot the disk into the opponent s tray. Anna managed to win a lot with the whack a lollipop and bobbing for apples game.

For dinner, they went to a tavern made with gingerbread bricks. Anna had made reservations for a five course meal.

"Emir Aladdin said that the cook makes the best food in Schweetzurland," claimed Anna.

They were seated at a table for two and the attendant lit the decorative candles. The gentle glow of the candles added to the ambiance and they held each other's gaze while holding hands across the table.

"I'm having a lot of fun, Anna. Thanks for planning this."

Her princess smiled proudly. "I'll plan us even more dates!"

She wished that she could lean over and kiss her, but contented herself with squeezing her hands. "I look forward to it."

The first course was delicately seasoned crab cakes with a light lemon sauce. They finished it within minutes. The next course was a creamy soup made with autumn vegetables. The third course was stuffed quail and the fourth course was roasted lamb with gravy. For the last course, they each had a piece of chocolate cake the likes they had never tasted. The rich flavor and smooth texture coated their tongue and tempted them to have more.

Anna leaned back on her chair. "Oohhh... I can't believe I ate all that. I'm so stuffed, I can barely move."

"Do we have to go after we finish the cake?"

"I don't think so. They're only open to serve 100 places."

"Good, because I don't want to move either."

"Then, I'll move." Anna shifted her seat next to hers. Under the table, her hand found hers and they intertwined fingers.

"I thought you couldn't move."

"For you, I'll move the world!" Anna winked.

Elsa squeezed her hand. "You silly..." She glanced at the other patrons who were busy with their meal and then planted a quick kiss on Anna's cheek. "Thank you. Everything was delicious."

Her princess kissed her cheek as well. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

When they had rested enough, they tried more games before heading back to the manor. After bathing, they counted their tokens.

"127," said Anna sadly.

"At least, we have enough to get you in the race." Elsa reached over and held her hands.

"We still have tomorrow."

Elsa gently pushed her down on the bed. "Let's worry about that tomorrow. Right now, I need a refill." She kissed her princess. A slight taste of chocolate was still on her lips and she sucked on them gently. Her princess seemed to have the same idea and she tasted her as well.

Anna drew back and licked her lips. "I can still taste a little bit of chocolate."

Elsa breathed heavily. "Do you want me to rinse?"

"No." Her princess caught her lips and requested entrance.

Elsa welcomed her and greeted her enthusiastic guest. They kissed and kissed, giving in to all the craving that they held back during the festival. Little by little, they had their fill and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, they hit the game booths after a quick breakfast. Around fifteen minutes before the race, the attendants announced the last call for qualifying contestants to sign up at the race booth. They quickly counted their tokens.

"183." Baby blue eyes drooped with disappointment.

Elsa held her hand. "You should hurry to the booth, Anna. At least, you should race. I'll cheer for you."

Anna sighed. "Ok."

They followed the signs to the race booth. Along the way, they passed a corral where pony rides where offered. Suddenly, a pony bucked and broke the fence. It bumped into a tall wooden statue of candy corn which tipped towards a boy licking a lollipop.

With a blur of green, Anna grabbed the boy. Elsa concentrated on the statue and froze the bottom part to slow its descent until Anna ran past. She dissolved the ice and let the statue fall. It landed with a loud crash.

Immediately, attendants and deputies ran over.

"What's going on?" asked a short, stout deputy with a trimmed black mustache.

A woman hugged the boy. "This young lady saved my son."

Another deputy walked over with the runaway pony. "I have him, sir."

"Good job." Turning to Anna, he pulled out a parchment and a quill. "Thank you for your help. May I have your name for my report? After the governor sees it, he'll be sure to reward you well."

Anna waved her hands. "No, no... It s ok. I don't need any reward."

"Are you sure? He is very generous."

"It's fine. I'm just glad that the boy is safe."

The deputy bowed. "Then I have no choice but to offer my personal thanks. I must see to the broken fence, so please enjoy the festival." He walked to the corral and spoke to several attendants.

Meanwhile, the mother of the boy approached her with a handful of tokens. "It's not much, but please accept my tokens as a reward."

"Oh no, I can't possibly take it!"

"Please humor a mother who is grateful that her son wasn't hurt." She pressed the tokens into Anna's hand. She bowed. "Thank you again." The woman left with her son.

Anna counted the tokens. "21..."

"And we have 183!"

Her princess hugged her. "We can race!"

They arrived at the race booth just as the man was about to roll up the list of contestants. Grumbling about the rudeness of latecomers, he put their tokens on a scale and confirmed the quantity. He dipped his quill.

"Your names?"

"An- um... Alis. My name is Alis."

He scribbled Alis on the parchment. "And you?"

Elsa cleared her throat. "I'm Shar."

He gave the list to an attendant who hurried away and then gave each of them a flat wooden block with a number. "Here are your race cards. Go to the lift to get to the summit."

They did as instructed and were surprised to discover how high the lift travelled. The people in the festival looked like colorful dots against a brown field. They stood close to each other and held hands as they watched the people below.

At the summit, they saw other contestants standing next to a strange contraption on a mounting block. A number was painted on each block.

"Which one of you is number 23?" asked an attendant.

Elsa held up her number.

"Over here, please." He pointed to a contraption. Then he gestured to Anna. "Number 24 is over here."

Another attendant went over the rules. "Welcome to the Wonder Week Cart Race! You have thirty minutes to build your carts using the gingerbread parts in the shelves nearby. At the end of thirty minutes, line up at the starting line within two minutes and wait for the signal. Anyone not at the starting line when the horn blows is disqualified. The course is marked with signs and yellow colored chalk. If you stray off the course, you have one minute to return to it or be disqualified. If the cart loses speed, you have one minute to add speed and you may do this thrice. Except for life threatening attempts, you are allowed to deter each other. The first one to the finish line wins."

Hushed whispers rose from the other contestants. Someone with a helmet on walked to block number 25. The helmet completely covered the face except for caramel colored eyes. He had a mint tunic and hose with green and white stripes.

"It's Masked Rider V!"

"Darn, I thought he wasn't going to race."

Anna waved, "Hi."

Masked Rider cocked his head for a few moments before waving back.

Elsa whispered, "Do you know who he is?"

"No," replied Anna.

"All contestants are here! On your mark! Get set!" A horn blew. "Build!" The attendant turned an hourglass.

The contestants rushed to the shelves. Elsa looked at the other contestants and picked whatever parts they got. She returned with wheels and a seat. Anna had done the same thing. The wheel was supposedly made of gingerbread. Elsa tapped it on the ground and it seemed very solid. She picked up a bar and tried to bend it. It felt very sturdy.

"Nice tunic," said Anna as she pushed a wheel into an axle with her hands.

"Thanks," came a muffled low voice. He watched Anna for a while before picking up a hammer from a toolbox. "Here, do it like this." He hammered the wheel in.

"Thanks!" Anna looked around and opened a tool box by her block. "I didn't know this was here." She picked up the hammer and positioned the other wheel.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah! I've never been here and this looks so exciting, so I wanted to try it."

"Just do what I do."

The young lady next to Elsa called out, "Hey! Don't help them!"

"Do I hear a veteran of three races being scared of new racers?" jeered Masked Rider as he put a hand by the side of his helmet.

"I'm not afraid of them! And I'm not afraid of you! I'll see you from the finish line this time, Rider!"

"You wish!"

Anna brought a wheel over. "I'll help you with your cart first, El- ahem, Shar. Then we can work on mine."

With advice from Masked Rider, they learned how to steer their carts and finished them with a few grains of sand to spare. In addition, Anna loaded an armful of gingerbread balls.

"What are you going to do with those?" asked Elsa.

"He said that contestants can interfere with each other. If anyone disturbs us, I'm going to make sure that they'll stop. Do you want some?"

"No, I'm not good at throwing stuff."

"Then how will you protect yourself?"

"I modified this door." Elsa held up a door with handles in the back to use as a shield. "I also brought some gum and strips just in case I need to fix something."

Anna looked at the door with obvious distaste. "A door... what is it with you and doors?" She shook her head and put a long axle by her seat. Unlike hers, her cart had no doors.

Before they pushed their carts to the starting line, Anna walked to the Masked Rider and extended her hand. "Thanks for the help! Good luck!"

Masked Rider shook her hand. "No problem! Good luck!"

From the starting line, Elsa looked down at the steep road leading down from the summit and swallowed nervously. After the steep road, the rest of the course sloped down into the valley. Anna held her hand and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Even if I have to drag you, we'll make it to the end together."

She squeezed her hand back and looked into her eyes. "Together until the end..."

"Last call!" yelled the announcer. Two more carts were pushed to the starting line and one fell apart. Its contestant was escorted away.

"Push off on the count of three! Ready! 1! 2! 3!"

Elsa prayed for her parents to watch over them and nudged her cart over the line. It sped down the road. Her stomach flipped and she screamed all the way down.

"I'm right here, Elsa!" cried Anna who rode alongside her.

The road was nicely paved and smooth until they passed the first turn. The next road was riddled with rocks. A couple carts were by the side of the road. Their owners were frantically making repairs.

"Follow me!" yelled Anna.

Elsa did her best to follow her to avoid the rocks. Next was a forest where suspended logs swayed back and forth over the road. Some of the racers ahead of them were tossed off the course. They reached a young man who had recovered from a hit from a log. He rode close to her and sharpened points appeared on the sides of his cart. He rammed into her right side twice. Pieces of her cart crumbled off and one of her door hinges broke.

"Get away from her!" Anna threw a gingerbread ball and hit his head. His eyes glazed over and his cart veered off the course.

Elsa tried her best to keep her cart straight but the damaged wheels wobbled too much.

"Grab my hand!" yelled Anna as she reached out with her left.

She guided the cart towards Anna and reached for her hand. Their fingertips touched and Anna lunged sideways to grab her hand. Together, they pulled toward each other. Her princess quickly grabbed the cart's side panel.

"I'll hold us together. Can you use the gum to glue the carts?"

Elsa quickly grabbed the jar of gum and applied it between the carts. She glued strips of gingerbread on the hood and back.

When she looked up, she saw that the road had puddles of water scattered across it. One cart had sunk partially into a puddle.

Anna pulled her broken door off and had her hold her cart's steering lever. "We don't need this anymore. Hold this for me." She stood up and tossed the door on top of the sunken cart to make a makeshift ramp.

Her princess quickly sat down and grabbed the levers. She guided the carts onto the ramp. They carts leapt over the puddles and landed in a billow of dust on the other side.

As they rounded a bend, they approached the girl who yelled at Masked Rider while they were building their carts. Her cart was wet and the wheels were wearing out. When she saw them, she loaded a crossbow and fired gingerbread stakes at them.

Anna made her hold the lever for her cart. "I'm borrowing your shield." Her princess used the shield to deflect the stakes. She grabbed gingerbread balls and threw them at the girl. Her fifth throw hit the girl and she veered off road.

With a victorious whoop, her princess sat down and took the lever back. "I think we can fight them, if we work in tandem."

Elsa smiled back and slipped her arm around her waist. "Together, there's no fight we can't win."

They passed more carts that were soggy from the puddles. One cart tried to ram them, but Anna took her long axle and stunned its owner with a solid hit. After rounding a bend, they saw about half a dozen carts before them. At the lead was Masked Rider. A racer tried to pass Rider to the left but Rider slowed down and a stout bar from Rider's cart punched the front of the other racer's cart, causing it to spin. Another cart hit it. Rider repeated the same tactic when someone tried to pass to the right. The cart veered off the course.

"Whoa! How are we going to pass him?" asked Anna.

"We'll think of something!"

The road led through a rocky hillside. A boy racer behind Masked Rider swung a disk toward a clump of rocks. The rocks dislodged a boulder which tumbled toward Masked Rider.

"He's going to be crushed!" cried Anna in horror.

The boulder landed in front of Masked Rider in a great billow of dust. Suddenly, there was a faint flash of blue light within the dust cloud. The cart closest to Masked Rider careened wildly as its wheels screeched to slow down. It hit the boulder and broke apart. The boy who swung the disk veered off course to go around the boulder.

"We'll have to go around it," said Anna. They guided their carts to the flattest part of the roadside. Unfortunately, the rubble caused them to slow down.

Anna gave her cart's lever. "I'll push us, so steer." She hopped over the back and pushed the carts. Anna began to count as she ran. "1, 2, 3..."

Elsa glanced back and saw blue eyes flash to turquoise. The carts gained speed. When Anna had counted to 60, she climbed over to her seat. At the next turn, they saw Masked Rider and the boy racing towards the finish line. She turned around and saw that nobody else was behind them. Masked Rider crossed the finish line followed by the boy. The crowds in the stands cheered and clapped loudly. Confetti rained down on Masked Rider.

"We're almost there, Elsa!" yelled Anna excitedly.

The attendant waved a checkered flag as they rolled across the finish line. "Second place!"

"Second place? I thought we were third?"

"You're second place. The judges disqualified Number 13 because it was determined that the boulder was rigged to fall that way." He gestured towards the stage where Masked Rider stood. "Please join our champion as the new winners!"

Hand in hand, they walked up the stage. A minute later, the third place winner walked up the stage and stood next to them.

"A round of applause to the winners of our annual Wonder Week Cart Race!" yelled the announcer in a large cone. The crowd cheered loudly.

Elsa's heart soared with happiness. She had won this moment with Anna. Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them back.

The announcer lifted Masked Rider's hand. "Our sixth time champion! Masked Rider V!" The crowd roared with obvious delight. The announcer handed a tall golden cup filled to the brim with Nougette chocolate truffles. Masked Rider V held it up and slowly moved in place to face all the stands. The crowd's cheers echoed across the valley.

"Whoa! He's the champion?" whispered Anna.

"We have two second place winners! Please give a hand to Alis and Shar!" The announcer and an attendant lifted their hands. The crowd cheered but not as loudly. Still, Elsa wouldn't trade this moment and she squeezed her princess' hand as she caught her gaze. With their own efforts, they had accomplished this together.

Another attendant offered a smaller golden cup. She and Anna held one handle each and lifted it. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"For third place, we have another valiant effort from two time veteran, Francis!" The boy sullenly accepted the cup and lifted it to the applause of the crowd.

They walked down the stage and inspected the cup. It was full of truffles which they popped into their mouth while they examined a roll of parchment.

"Can you read it, Elsa?"

"It's in Schweetzish. Let's see... I think it says that we won second place and that we won half a year's worth of truffles."

"Really?"

Elsa nodded. "The rest is instructions on how to claim our prize. If we provide a delivery address, fresh truffles will be delivered every month."

Since Arendelle was too far to travel by horse, they decided to provide the address of the Arendelle embassy in Schweetzurland and to pick up the truffles during the weekend.

Baby blue eyes sparkled with anticipation. "May we visit the city when we pick it up?"

She smiled indulgently. "Of course."

"Thank you, Elsa!" Anna hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Anna! People are watching us!" This time, they really were. As winners, their anonymity was gone. A boy and a man approached them.

"If it's not too much, may you please give my son your autograph?" asked the man.

Anna knelt down. "Sure!"

The boy handed her a parchment and quill. "I saw ya, sis! The way ya jumped over the water was amazing!"

"You did?"

The man patted the boy's head. "Everyone was on a hilltop with telescopes. A lot of people liked how you worked together."

"Thank you." Anna handed her the parchment and quill. Elsa signed it as Shar. She paused for a moment and then with a mischievous smile, added a crescent moon with wavy lines next to the name. She gave the parchment back to Anna who presented it to the boy. "Is this ok?"

The boy's eyes twinkled with delight. "Awwwwesoooome! Thanks, sis!"

"Thank you very much. Not many racers give their autographs," said the man.

"Masked Rider V just disappears after the race," said the boy sadly.

"Who is he, anyway?" asked Anna.

The man shrugged. "Nobody knows. He's never taken off his helmet. He just appears at the start of the race and then he just leaves after he gets his trophy."

"I heard some kids tried to get his autograph and followed him. He walked into the gingerbread house, but when they looked for him inside, he wasn't there even though some kids were watching the door." The boy waved his hands in a mysterious gesture.

Somehow, the boy's story reminded Elsa of the faint flash of blue light near the boulder. She thought for sure that the Masked Rider wouldn't be able to avoid it, but somehow, he managed to escape injury.

More people asked for their autographs and it was about an hour before they managed to get away from the crowd. They returned to the manor to drop off the cup. In an effort to avoid attention, they decided to change clothes. As usual, they filled up with kisses before heading out to dinner.

When they were ready, they went back to the gingerbread tavern. Dinner was scrumptious and the meat was so tender that Elsa felt like it melted in her mouth. After dinner, they headed to a large field for the evening dance. Unlike Andal, the Schweetz didn't seem to have a rigid dance structure. Some people danced in pairs, while others gathered in a group and danced together. They mostly danced in place and clapped a lot. Some of the dancers around them would jump up and click their heels, producing a metallic sound. With a bit of observation, they noticed that such dancers had a metal plate on the outside of their shoes.

Elsa chose a less crowded spot. "This is certainly different."

"It looks like fun though," said Anna as she linked arms with her and danced in a circle.

Since there didn't seem to be a preferred dance, they assumed whatever position they felt like and swayed in time with the music. It felt liberating to try different dance moves without worrying about correctness.

"No right or wrong, no rules, just be. I feel free..." thought Elsa. She danced close to Anna. "I'd like to say that I had a lot of fun today, but that would be understating it."

"It was crazy fun today! The games, the race, oh, and the food... and the best part of it all, is that you're here with me!"

Her heart felt touched by her words and she forgot about the people around them. She kissed her cheek. "I'm happiest with you."

Baby blue eyes gazed at her with adoration. Anna hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Me too."

They danced until a distant clock tolled nine times. Anna sighed sadly. "We better get going. I have to return the carpet to Shar."

Elsa held her hand. "Let's go."

They returned to the manor and packed up. After changing out of Schweetzish clothes, they left by the back door and Anna whistled for the carpet. While they put their bags on the carpet, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Immediately, Elsa held up her hands while Anna reached toward the ground. Elsa's jaw dropped when she recognized the outfit.

"Wait! Take me with you!" It was Masked Rider V with a large sack.

Anna stood up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He took a few steps towards Anna. "Please, can you take me with you? I'll pay you and you can even have my trophy."

Elsa whispered, "Let's hold the amulet together. When I say the word 'problem', find an excuse to hold his hand. Be prepared to use your magic."

A puzzled look appeared on Anna's face but she obeyed and put the amulet on her palm. Elsa placed her hand over the amulet and spoke to Masked Rider. "Before I agree, I want to know who's travelling with us."

Masked Rider lowered the sack and held out his hands. "I'm not dangerous! You don't have to be afraid of me!"

"What about us? What if we're dangerous people? Are you going to endanger yourself without knowing who you're going with?"

He bowed his head slightly and replied in a petulant tone, "I can take care of myself."

"Show me who you are first, and then I'll decide whether to bring you or not."

Slowly, his hands rose to the helmet. For a few moments, he just held his helmet. Then he lifted it up. Black hair fell over fair skin. Anna gasped. Elsa's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"My name is... Tafitia," said the young lady. She seemed to be about Anna's age or younger.

"Allow me to say that from experience, running away from problems doesn't solve them," said Elsa.

Immediately, Anna slowly moved closer. "She's right. What's wrong? Maybe if you tell us, we can help. Sometimes, if you talk about it, you'll figure something out." She reached over and held her hand. "How can we help you?"

"You can take me with you. After that, I won't bother you anymore."

"Why are you running away?" asked Elsa.

"Because I have to do all these things, and if I don't to them, I get punished! I never get to have fun! I just want to race, and I'm not allowed to do that because my aunt thinks it's dangerous!"

"What are you supposed to do?" queried Elsa.

"Things..." The young lady stared at the ground.

"What kind of things?"

"Sitting in a room with a bunch of geezers and listening to booooring people for hours. Reading lots of books... Baking, cooking..."

"These are all your responsibilities. Just find a balance between work and play."

"That's the problem! My aunt won't let me out! She tries to keep me in the ca- er, my room... all the time."

"I'll go with you to speak to your aunt. I'm sure we can negotiate a fair division of your time."

"You don't know my aunt. She's stubborn as dried gum."

Anna suppressed a snicker and cleared her throat. "You should give it a try at least."

"Nah, as soon as we get to the gate, she'll just grab me and then send you away."

Elsa patted the magic carpet. "We don't have to enter by the main gate. With this, we can fly to another entrance."

"You can? No, no, I can't... then you'll know..."

"I already know, Your Highness. There's no need to pretend."

"What?" Blue light flickered around the young lady and then a confused expression formed on her face. She shut her eyes tightly and blue light flickered again. Her hand rose and she stared at it. Blue light glowed around her hand briefly and then faded. Then she noticed Anna. "Let me go!"

Elsa spread her arms out and walls of ice formed around them. The young lady's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Who... who are you?" asked the young lady in a trembling voice.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Princess Vanilappi von Schweetz, allow me to introduce my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle." She gestured towards Anna.

Anna waved. "Hi!"

Caramel colored eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Queen Elsa? The Snow Queen?" She stared at the tall ice walls and shivered. "What do you want with me?"

"Actually, I think the conversation was about what you want. Before I became queen, I had to study a lot. As part of my studies, I had to learn about neighboring countries, including Schweetzurland. That's why I recognized you. I understand what you're going through. We'll go with you to talk to Regent Aromatejan. I assure you that she won't send us away unless she ignores courtly courtesy."

Hope filled those large eyes. "If you could, I'd be really grateful."

They got on the magic carpet and headed for the castle. Vanilappi's hands wandered over the carpet.

"How does it fly?"

"It's a magic carpet," replied Anna. "It's actually alive and likes to play in the grass."

"No way!"

While Anna and Vanilappi talked, Elsa composed a quick note to Master Vernart to let Shar know that a sudden diplomatic issue came up and that they may return late. They landed at a balcony.

"I'll open the door." Blue light flashed around Vanilappi and she was gone. Both sisters gasped. The balcony doors opened to reveal Vanilappi. "Come on in."

The magic carpet flew in and they got off the carpet. Vanilappi lit a nearby lamp. "This is my room. My aunt's room is just down the hall."

They followed her to another room. Vanilappi squared her shoulders and knocked on the door. "Aunt Aroma... it's me."

Quick footsteps sounded beyond the door and it opened. A tall woman with short blonde hair hugged Vanilappi. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

"I... uh... was with them..." Vanilappi poked a thumb in their direction.

Aromatejan turned towards them. "Did you bring her back? Thank you very much! I'll arrange for a reward. If she caused you any trouble, I'll make sure that she understands the inconvenience that she made."

"No reward is needed. We have come at her request to support negotiations of her time," replied Elsa.

"Negotiations?"

"I promise to study, but in return, I want to be able to leave the castle without sneaking out."

"Absolutely not! Have you forgotten what happened to your parents? It is my responsibility to keep you safe."

"I disagree. How can she rule a land that she doesn't know? Let her be with her people. Let her know herself. She is the future Queen Schweetzurland," argued Elsa. She understood what it meant to be isolated. It was too late to change her past, but maybe she could help Vanilappi from being isolated.

"Who are you to..." Aromatejan stared at Elsa for a few moments. Then her eyes narrowed as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ooops, I forgot to introduce them." Vanilappi declaimed formally. "May I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"The Snow Queen..." said Aromatejan in an awed whisper. She composed herself. "A hallway isn't appropriate for an important conversation like this. Please follow me to a meeting room."

Elsa sighed as she walked with them to a nearby meeting room. For over ten years, she worked so hard to hide her magic. In just one night, the entire world knew. Even worse, everywhere she went, people thought of her as the Snow Queen.

Once they were seated, Elsa asked about Vanilappi's current schedule and made suggestions. Anna described Wuthe and Jeza's duties and suggested a similar escort of guards whenever Vanilappi wanted to go out.

Elsa held out her hands and created a pair of ice tablets. She gave one to Vanilappi and the other to Aromatejan. "Princess Vanilappi, I suggest that you keep in touch with your aunt while you are outside the castle. Simply write on this tablet to let her know that you are fine every hour."

"Every half-hour," said the Regent firmly.

Vanilappi rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, I'll do it."

They stood up. Aromatejan bowed to Elsa. "Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome." She turned to Vanilappi. "Study well, Princess Vanilappi. One day, I will greet you as queen."

Vanilappi gave a thumps up. "You bet I will!"

"Vanilappi! Your manners!"

"Oh, sorry..." She bowed and spoke formally. "Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it. I look forward to the day when I will welcome you to Schweetzurland as queen." She turned to Anna. "Thank you for your kindness. You are always welcome here."

Vanilappi and Aromatejan walked them back to the princess' room. While the princess opened the balcony doors, Elsa and Anna got on the carpet.

"Good night and safe journey," said Aromatejan.

"Good night!" waved Vanilappi.

"Good night!" said the sisters. The magic carpet flew into the starlit sky. They returned the manor key and headed back to Arendelle.

"Wow! She's the Masked Rider! The six time champion! And her magic! I could feel it when I held her hand! It made me feel jumpy!" exclaimed Anna who looked at her hand.

"It really surprised me when she just disappeared like that. That explains how she avoided getting crushed."

"Yeah... her magic is really handy! She doesn't have to worry about closed doors!" She held her hand. "We're coming back next year, right?"

Elsa's smile mirrored Anna's excited one. "Of course!"

"Just you and I, racing Vanilappi! Next time, we'll bring her down!"

They arrived at the castle in high spirits and rode the carriage to Shar's house to return the magic carpet and enchanted jewelry. By the time they were ready for bed, it was past one o'clock. Elsa doused the lights and they snuggled into each other.

A few minutes later, Anna spoke, "Elsa... I've been wondering... and you can say no if you don't want to. I'll love you no matter what."

"What is it?"

"Elsa, I love kissing you, I really do and I don't mind if we just kiss. But lately, I've been wondering if... if... you would like to do more..." Her voice trailed off.

Elsa's heart did a triple axel. Did Anna just ask what she thought she asked? Her mind raced as she tried to think of an answer.

"Elsa?"

She took a deep breath and caressed Anna's cheek. It was now or never. "I... I've been thinking about it too. But I... I want it to be special... so please give me a chance to prepare."

Next Saturday evening, Elsa set out on her mission. She carried a basket with five bottles of Andal wine, the best jars of caviar, a stack of smoked salmon and freshly baked bread. Her escort dropped her off at Shar's house and she told them that she would let them know for pick up later.

"Good evening, Elsa. To what do I owe this visit?" greeted Shar when the door slid open.

Elsa lifted the basket. "I want to thank you for lending the magic carpet."

Shar stepped aside and eyed the basket, noting the corks sticking out of the cloth cover. "What do you have in there?"

"Andal wine and some food."

"Well, you better make some ice goblets. I like my Andal wine slightly chilled."

Elsa smiled and created two ice goblets on the table. Empty bottles and many stories later, Shar leaned lazily on the cushions. She was singing Agraban songs.

"Hotter than hot... in a lot of good ways..."

Steeling her nerves, Elsa asked casually, "I heard that Agraban women are very 'hot'."

"I've seen some... really beautiful ones..." She started singing again.

"When did you see them?"

"On patrol... captain invited courtesans to camp. They danced..." She raised her arms and waved them awkwardly. "So graceful... moves like you wouldn't believe."

Shar once told her that she worked as a soldier in her brother's regiment in the desert. "Did you do anything with them?"

"After they danced... went to our tents. I made her happy."

Her hands gripped the skirt of her ice gown. If she didn't ask now, all this was for nothing. "Can... can you show me what you did?"

"Sure..." Shar tried to get up but she slid off the bench. Elsa tried to help her up, but Shar pulled her down and leaned over her.

Elsa quickly pushed her away. "No! I mean, not on me... with puppets."

"Oh... why didn't you say so..." She raised her hand and gestured towards an unoccupied bench. The bench reformed into clay figures of a man and a woman.

"Can you show me with two women?"

"Picky..." The man reformed into a woman. The women laid down next to each other and intertwined legs.

Her hand covered her mouth as she watched the clay figures for several minutes. The temperature of the room seemed to rise and she created a small breeze to swirl around her. A few minutes later, the figures stopped and crumbled to dust. She glanced at Shar. The Agraban was slumped over the seat of the bench and was snoring.

Elsa tried her best to lift her on the bench. She took a nearby throw and spread it over her.

The lady noble hugged a cushion and drawled, "I love you, Sharma."

Sharma was her older sister. A strange thought occurred in Elsa's mind and she wondered. Putting her thoughts aside, she contacted Master Vernart with the ice tablet and asked him to send a carriage to Shar's house. Once in the carriage, Elsa began to make plans.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Anna: This is going to be hard to eat.  
Elsa: (changes seats) It won't be hard this way.  
Anna: This is one long noodle. (slurp)  
Elsa: Mm-hmm. (slurp)  
Anna &amp; Elsa: (slurp) (lips touch) (blushing)  
Lady: Those two are copying us.  
Tramp: Can I have the last meatball?

* * *

**CG Art in my Tumbler**

8/26 - Elsa's Sea Palace  
8/26 - Elsa and Anna under the sea


	18. First Time

**Chapter 18: First Time**

Anna entered the jewelry shop. The shopkeeper glanced up and beamed a welcome smile.

"Good afternoon, Princess Anna! How may I help you?"

"I've come to check my order."

"Of course! This way please!" He gestured to a room.

Anna followed him to a workbench. He moved a small covered platter with a silver ring from a shelf to a stand. He removed the cover and gave her a magnifying glass.

"Here is the ring. Please observe the details. If you wish to change something, let me know."

She took the magnifying glass and looked at the ring which was mounted on a small pedestal so it could be viewed without holding it. Slowly, she rotated the platter to look at the details from different angles.

"It looks good."

"Shall I wrap it up for you then?"

"Yes, please."

"Your lover is very lucky to have you, Your Highness. I'm sure that he'll be pleased with this ring."

She looked off to the side. "I hope so. You did a good job."

After paying for the ring, Anna left the jewelry store and mounted her horse. The upcoming Saturday was Arendelle's Rainbow festival. It commemorated the day when the kingdom's first king, Aaren, proposed to his future wife, Emla, under a rainbow. Together, they founded Arendelle. As her horse ambled down the street, Anna looked at the colorful rainbow decorations on each storefront. Food decorated with rainbows was for sale. Children blew noisemakers with rainbow markings or waved rainbow flags. Florist shops sold bouquets of crocus in all the colors of the rainbow.

The castle was also preparing for the festival. There would be food and games in the afternoon and then an informal evening dance in the courtyard. Anna sighed. She wished that she could dance with Elsa but her beloved would only dance under the cover of anonymity. Also, she had to play the part of the host and judge the best costumes for Aaren and Emla.

She arrived at Shar's house. The Agraban answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Anna. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow the carpet to see Alis in Engbeck."

"Let me ask it." She yelled into the house. "Carpet! Do you want to go out with Anna?" With a colorful blur, the magic carpet hovered next to Shar. It bobbed its edge. "You're lucky that he likes you. Please bring Carpet back by midnight."

"Thank you!"

Anna dismounted and gave the reins of her horse to Wuthe. She moved a small basket from her horse and got on the carpet. "Please tell Elsa that I'm visiting Alis and she shouldn't wait for me for dinner."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The magic carpet rose into the sky and she guided it towards Engbeck. About fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the Barony Manor. Alis welcomed her in the reception room.

"Good afternoon, dear cousin. This is an unexpected visit."

Anna lifted the small basket. "The chocolate cake is especially good today. I thought I'd share it with you."

Alis licked her lips. "How nice of you to share! Would you like some tea or juice with that? I'd offer you wine, but flying and drinking may not be a good combination."

"Tea would be nice."

They savored the cake with their preferred beverages. After Alis had her third one, Anna asked, "I heard that you've done jewelry work before."

Her cousin fanned herself with a black fan. "Ah, yes... part of my rather colorful past. Did you need advice or want something appraised?"

She took the jewelry box out and opened it. "Can you engrave this for me?"

With a snap of her wrist, the fan closed. Her cousin lifted the box to the level of her eyes. "My... my... now this is a very nice piece." After looking at it carefully, she remarked, "It appears to be new and the craftsmanship is quite good. What do you want me to engrave?"

Anna gave her a piece of paper. Alis opened it and smiled slyly.

"Do you want me to engrave it on the inside or outside of the ring?"

She didn't answer right away and paused in thought. Her cousin looked at her with amusement in her eyes.

"Interesting... You're actually considering engraving it on the outside. You're much braver than your sister. As much as you want to shout your message to the heavens, I suggest engraving it on the inside given Her Majesty's conservative temperament."

Anna sighed. "You're right. How long will it take you to do it?"

"It depends on how fancy you want it. I can do it in simple or elegant letters. It can take as long as an hour. I'll show you some sample letters and you pick a style. I also need to unpack my tools. I didn't think that I would need to use my special skills in governing Engbeck."

"Can I see them?"

"If you wish. It's just common tools that you would find in any jeweler's shop."

They went to her workroom. Alis took her tools out from a chest and laid them out on the table. Her cousin showed her a metal sheet with sample lettering and she picked a style. While Alis worked on the ring, Anna asked her many questions about her apprenticeship with a jeweler.

"Did you ever make rings for people?"

"Yes. The Duchess of Weselton is wearing one of my rings."

Anna's eyes went wide. "She is? Did she come to your shop?"

"No." She lowered her voice. "State secret... she is wearing one of my fake ones."

Anna gasped. "Really?"

"Sit closer and I'll tell you the story."

She moved her chair closer and had to lean forward since Alis spoke in a very soft voice. By the end of her story, she stared at her cousin open-mouthed. "Is this true?"

Alis examined the ring with a magnifying glass. "Yes. The real ring is with someone else. For your safety, I can't tell you who, so don't ask." With a pair of tweezers, she put the ring in the jewelry box. "It's done."

Anna looked at the inside surface of the ring and excitement filled her heart at seeing the engraving. "It's wonderful! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome."

"And... um, one more thing. Can you keep this a secret from Elsa until after the festival is over?"

Her cousin leaned back and fanned herself. "Of course. I wouldn't spoil it for her."

"You must think I'm crazy for doing this."

"After seeing both of you so unhappy without each other, I wish you the best. However, I must remind you that I am third in line to the throne. If you or your sister doesn't produce an heir, my child from my bloodline, a bloodline tainted with insanity, will take the throne." Her fan closed with an audible snap. Blue eyes looked at her directly. "I don't wish to be cruel. This is just simple reality."

"I understand. I'm sure Elsa and I will figure something out."

The fan flicked open. "If I were a boy, our fathers would've arranged my marriage to Elsa." When Anna stared at her in horror, she quickly added, "Don't worry! I have no designs on your sister."

Anna exhaled with relief. "At least, you're a girl, so I don't have to worry about you marrying Elsa."

"It's not illegal for me to marry Elsa. It just won't be encouraged because we won't produce children to further the royal line."

"Wait, what?"

"Under Domestic law, Article 1:27, a marriage between two consenting adults is recognized when the vows are declared in the presence of two witnesses. It is written that way to allow magical beings which may have no obvious gender, such as rock trolls, to marry."

Her eyebrows knitted in concentration. "I could've sworn some of the trolls were boys and girls."

Alis shrugged. "With magical beings, how can one tell? In any case, these magical beings have lived here in Arendelle, long before Aaren founded the kingdom. They are also the kingdom's subjects. The law must also accommodate them, so the marriage laws don't specifically state gender." Her cousin looked at the darkening sky through the window. "It is getting late. I don't wish to delay your return. Is there anything else that you require?"

"No, that's it. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome."

Her cousin walked her to the door. She flew up and had turned the carpet in the direction of the city when a movement caught her eye. A dark cloaked figure climbed up the stone wall and jumped into the garden. He had something under his arm. She watched the intruder as he crouched behind various plants and statues. He made his way near the second floor balcony and opened the sack. Anna pointed her palm towards him and concentrated.

He pulled out a lute and began to sing.

_Thou wilt be in mine heart _  
_Yea, thou wilt be in my heart _  
_From this day on _  
_Now and forevermore..._

The balcony door opened and a fan hit him in the face. His head tossed back and his hood fell to reveal Prince Zartan's face. Anna's jaw dropped.

"I told you, enough with the singing and just come quietly to the back door!" hissed Alis in a testy voice.

Prince Zartan picked up the fan and kissed it several times. Then he looked up and waved, "I shall be there anon!" He crouched low and ran towards the back of the manor.

Anna giggled at the sight and then smirked. She would tease Alis about it later. Gathering her bearings, she flew back to the city. After dropping off the magic carpet, she went back to the castle and had a quick dinner in the dining hall. When she was done with dinner, she hid the jewelry box in the underwear drawer in her room. Then she went to Elsa's room.

Elsa was reading on her bed. She sat next to her and kissed her lightly. "What are you reading?"

Her beloved closed the book and put it on top of a stack of books on the bedside table. "Just some old laws. How was your visit?"

"It was good. I shared some cake with Alis and she told me some interesting stories."

Elsa chuckled. "Don't take her stories too seriously. I think she exaggerates a lot."

Anna leaned her head on her shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Busier than usual. Festival preparations on top of court hearings. Next item on my schedule is rest and relaxation." She caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers and cupped her face. Apple red lips gently played with strawberry ones.

"Does this mean that I'm part of your relaxation agenda?" whispered Anna between kisses.

"Mmm-hmm... so do your duty, my Princess."

Anna gently guided her down to the bed and lay beside her. She tenderly caressed those lips while her hand stroked her back. An impatient tongue darted forward and tapped on pearly white teeth. Those shapely lips parted and Anna deepened the kiss. Her hand travelled slowly from Elsa's thigh, over her slim waist and neck to arrive behind her head. After finding the clasp, she removed it and unravelled those platinum blonde locks. Her fingers played with that silky hair, enjoying the cool feeling as she threaded through it.

Reluctantly, they stopped to catch their breath. Elsa kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you, Elsa."

They resumed kissing, changing positions now and then. If Elsa was on top, she would switch with her when they stopped to catch their breath. Anna liked both positions. Elsa's weight on her felt nice and she could almost imagine melting into her. If she was on top, having Elsa beneath her gave her a sense of possessiveness. It felt like Elsa was hers alone.

But time marches on steadily, and the clock tolled ten. Elsa ended the kiss and traced her lips with a finger. "Let's continue this in the bath."

"Ok, let me get my clothes." Anna went to her room and picked out a nightgown. She returned to Elsa's room. As she passed the stack of books, she noticed the title: Domestic law. Curious, she opened it to the bookmark. It listed Articles 1:20-1:30 which concerned marriage.

Elsa called from the bathroom door. "Coming?"

"Yes!" She went in the bathroom and put her clothes on the shelf.

They bathed quickly and went in the tub for a soak and more kisses. With each kiss, warmth spread across her body and she felt like floating away.

Elsa broke the kiss. "We should probably get out now."

Anna leaned in. "Just one more."

They kissed a few more times and got out. They dried and changed to their nightgowns. Anna opened a book to its bookmark. "May we continue where we left off?

Elsa took the book. "Of course."

She laid her head on her sister's lap and listened to her lovely voice. She closed her eyes, and without realizing it, fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly and Saturday came. In the city square, she and Elsa gave a short speech to start the festivities. Elsa lifted her hands to the sky and snow formed above the city. It didn't float down. To Anna's amazement, a rainbow slowly appeared. Gasps of surprise rose from the crowd. Someone clapped and then another until the crowd cheered wildly.

"How did you do that?" asked Anna.

"I melted the snow before it floated down."

Musicians and dancers performed in the square to the delight of the crowd. Then the stage was prepared for a play about Aaren and Emla. After the play, they went to the castle courtyard for lunch. Next was the costume contest for the best Aaren and Emla impersonations. She and Elsa scored each contestant and announced the winner at the end. The winners were paraded through town in a horse drawn carriage. Meanwhile, the courtyard was cleared for the evening dance.

As Anna watched the dancers, she whispered wistfully, "I wish we could dance with them."

"Don't worry. We'll have a special dance tonight."

Her hand felt the shape of the jewelry box in her pocket. Through the day, there didn't seem to be a good moment to give her gift. Perhaps, she could do it after their dance. Patiently, she stood with Elsa and greeted whoever approached them.

Finally, Elsa announced the end of the festivities and wished everyone good night. Anna could barely contain the skip in her step. Elsa led her to the garden. They would probably dance in the greenhouse.

Her beloved held her palm towards the ground. An ice board formed. With an upturned palm, she invited, "Shall we go, my Princess?"

Trembling with excitement, Anna squeezed her hand. Elsa helped her onto the ice board and then stood behind her. They raced out of the garden and followed the ice road which rose to the sky.

As they gained speed, Anna spread her arms and yelled into the wind, "Let it go, Elsa!"

The ice road's incline increased and the board tilted upwards. With a burst of snowflakes, they jumped into the air.

Together, they whooped in unison. "WOOOOHOOOOOO!"

They sped towards the Ice Palace. Once inside, they stood in the middle of the hall. Elsa gestured to bottles near the wall and streams of colored snow flowed over them to form a rainbow.

Anna's heart began to beat wildly when Elsa knelt before her. She opened a jewelry box. A sparkling emerald set on a decorated silver ring greeted her.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, I wish to crown you queen when you come of age. Will you be my queen forever?"

Her throat constricted with raw emotion and tears formed in her eyes. "Yes! For the first time and forever, yes!"

Elsa took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. She stood up and cupped her left hand between her own. "Until then, let this ring symbolize my promise."

Anna quickly took out the jewelry box and opened it. Elsa gasped. She took her beloved's hand. "Will you marry me, Elsa?"

Deep blue eyes blinked back tears. "Yes."

As she slipped the ring on Elsa's ring finger, she apologized. "I'm sorry... I'm not very good with speeches."

"Don't worry about it. I love you just the way you are." Elsa planted a lingering kiss on her hand while her other hand slipped around her waist. Anna stepped closer and lifted her chin. Her beloved moved her palm to that cheek and then leaned in to meet her lips.

The caresses of their lips were gentle and sweet, each kiss sealing their vow, a promise of forever. They exchanged kiss after kiss, as if doing so would make this moment last longer. They leaned against each other's forehead as they caught their breath.

Anna noticed the colors reflected on the floor. "Under this rainbow, we're just like Aaren and Emla!"

A proud smile graced her beloved's face. "I was aiming for that effect. Anna and Elsa..."

Under the snowy rainbow, they shared more kisses. Unfortunately, an icy floor isn't very forgiving on feet. Soon, Anna shifted her weight from side to side. Elsa ended the kiss. "Let's go to the bedroom. It's more comfortable there."

"Ok!"

Instead of going to the stairs, Elsa led her to a small circular chamber. Her beloved lowered a lever and the chamber began to go up. Behind the chamber, Anna could see gears turning and a stout ice chain moving. When the chamber stopped moving, Elsa lifted the lever and opened the doors. They walked up a short flight of stairs and into a six-sided room with a snowflake pattern on the floor. The roof was transparent and showed a clear view of the night sky. One side of the room had a bed suspended from posts with ice chains. Another side of the room had an ice hammock with a sheepskin throw over it. Opposite from the hammock was a round bed.

Elsa's hand swept across the room. "Pick one, my Princess."

"I want to try them all!" She wiggled her fingers in excitement.

Her beloved laughed. "There's time enough to do that. I cancelled court next week."

It took a few moments for the implications to set in. They were going to spend the night here and the rest of next week. Alone. She had Elsa to herself for an entire week. Her body quivered at the thought of finally acting out her wild fantasies. She looked at the three beds. They had read in the hammock before. The round bed was really fun in Agrabah. The swing bed seemed to call her name.

"Let's try that one!"

Elsa led her to the swing bed and gently guided her down. They laid down side by side. It was definitely more comfortable than standing up. With a languid wave of her hand, the bed began to sway slowly. Anna relaxed into Elsa's arms.

"I love this, Elsa! And I love you!"

"I love you, Anna."

Their lips continued their dance of love. After a particularly long kiss, they paused to catch their breath. Instead of returning to her lips, Anna kissed down Elsa's cheek towards her ear. She kissed the tip of her ears and then licked it lightly.

"Aahhh... that tickles," whispered Elsa.

Growing bolder, she kissed down Elsa's neck. At the crook of her neck, she nibbled at that pale skin lightly, just like the illustration in 101 Knights.

"Ahh... ahh... wait, Anna..."

Elsa pushed gently at her shoulders. Disappointment filled her heart. Maybe Elsa didn't want to go that far.

Her beloved cupped her face. "Before you do that... let's take a bath. We've been outside all day. I want to be fresh for you."

"Oh... Oh! Ok!" Relief filled her being and she sat up. They left the palace with an ice road and went to the hidden hot spring. Elsa moved the boulder and lit a nearby lamp. They used the lamp to light the others in the main chamber.

Elsa sat near a lamp and took off the ring. "It's beautiful, Anna! I like the snowflake designs. Hmmm... there seem to be scratches..." She moved the ring closer to the lamp. Meanwhile, Anna sat next to her. A tender expression formed on her beloved's face. "Anna loves Elsa forever... Oh, Anna!" Elsa hugged her and kissed her deeply. After they finished the kiss, Elsa held her left hand. "You should look at your ring."

Anna slipped off the emerald ring. The base had smaller orange gems that sparkled like the sun's rays. She gasped when she read the inside of the ring. "Elsa loves Anna forever..." Blue eyes gazed into each other. "We were thinking the same thing."

Lips met to express the love within their hearts. With each kiss, Anna tried to show the happiness flowing within her. Just then, Elsa twitched slightly and broke the kiss. She lifted her fingers to her lips.

"I'm sorry... I just felt... very tingly all of the sudden."

"Does it hurt?"

"No... in fact, it felt good." A blush colored those pale cheeks. "Too good." She put the ring down on a nearby table. "The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can go back to..." Her ears turned pink.

"How cute..." thought Anna. Although she was curious about what had happened to Elsa, she wanted to go back as well. She put her ring on Elsa's, overlapping them. Then she took her clothes off to bathe.

They took turns scrubbing, enjoying the feel of each other's skin. After rinsing, they soaked in the hot spring with her sitting on Elsa's lap so they could kiss. As they kissed, she could feel Elsa's hand stroking up and down her thigh. Goosebumps sprouted over her arms.

Anna's hands explored her pale back, tracing the contours of that lithe body. Meanwhile, Elsa's tongue slid against her lips. She welcomed it and sucked on it lightly. Her beloved's hand pressed against the back of her head and she deepened the kiss.

Waves of warm flowed within her and she felt giddy with joy. Elsa broke the kiss. "We should get out."

Anna just nodded, feeling slightly sleepy. Elsa spread a towel on the ground and lifted her out. She gently lowered her down on it. A light, cold breeze swirled around her. Elsa took another towel and lay beside her.

As she breathed the cool air in, her sleepiness slowly went away and she sat up. "That was relaxing."

Elsa sat up and folded her towel. "You looked so relaxed; I thought you might fall asleep on me."

Anna rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah... thanks for the breeze. It helped."

Her beloved offered a green robe. "You're welcome. Here, wear this."

She took the robe. "Oh... we don't have any sleeping gowns."

"Do you want to wear one?" Elsa turned around and wore a blue robe over her naked body.

Then she realized and blushed. "Do you want me to wear one?"

Elsa didn't look at her. "I asked first."

Anna stared at the robe for a few moments. Tonight was the night. "No."

"My answer is no, too." She took the sapphire ring and slipped it on before picking up the emerald ring.

Anna put the robe on and gathered her clothes.

Elsa took her left hand and slipped the ring through her finger. She kissed her hand. "Shall we go, my princess?"

Anna put her hands around her arm. "Lead the way."

They rode back to the palace and went to the bedroom. Anna shoved her clothes under a bedside table and allowed Elsa to lead her to the swing bed. Above them, spots of light green haze colored the sky.  
Elsa leaned over her and kissed her. She caressed her cheek. "Anna... this is the first time that I'm going to do different things to you that I haven't done before. So if you don't like it or don't want me to continue, please be honest with me and let me know. I don't want to do anything that will make you hate me."

Anna cupped her face. "Only if you promise to do the same thing when I touch you. You have a habit of bottling things up and not saying anything. I want you to be honest with yourself and speak up."

"All right."

Her beloved sat over her thighs while her hands unravelled the knot of the green robe. Slowly, she parted the robe and slipped it off her arms. The cool air of the room tickled her skin.

Anna tugged at the sash of the blue robe and Elsa moved over her. Trembling with excitement, her fingers fumbled at the blue sash while deep blue eyes watched her face adoringly. At last, the sash was undone. Her hands gripped the robe's lapels and slipped the robe over pale shoulders. Anna pulled it off that slim body and let it fall to the floor. Faint streams of blue light shone from the sky above, framing that lithe body in a light blue haze. With the starry sky above her, Elsa seemed like a goddess descending from the heavens.

The goddess' lips descended onto hers and Anna parted her lips to present her offering. Then the rest of the goddess descended, kissing her front with that beautiful body. She gasped into her mouth at the sensation of that cool skin against her.

"I'm sorry... are you cold?" whispered Elsa between kisses. Instead of waiting for an answer, streams of snow lifted the blanket over them. The bed began to sway.

Anna's hands traced the curves of her beloved. They had held each other in the bath, but she never explored Elsa like this. Her beloved's lips decided to do some exploring as well. Those lips kissed her chin and travelled to the crook of her neck. Anna gasped as sensitive skin as subjected to delightful kisses.

For the first time in forever, she would share this night with Elsa. Thrills ran down her spine as those lips travelled where they pleased. She gasped at each new sensation and her breathing grew shallow and heavy. Anna's hands played with silky platinum locks and slowly unravelled that blonde hair which seemed to trap the moonlight.

Her beloved leaned her head over her heart. "I want to melt into you, Anna."

"Then melt into me."

Elsa took her left hand and let it slide down her body. "Let's do it together."

Her heart drummed in her ears as she cupped her beloved's offering. Elsa lowered her lips. For a while, lips brushed against each other in a gentle caress. Then a tongue probed between her lips. Deep blue eyes gazed at her with an unspoken question. Anna nodded. That supple tongue plunged in. She winced while Elsa gasped into her mouth. Anna kissed her and stroked her back reassuringly.

Above them, ribbons of blue and green light snaked across the sky. The streams of light merged and shone brighter, showering the blessing of the heavens upon the royal couple.

She followed Elsa's lead, touching and stroking. With each gentle caress or playful nibble, exciting and new sensations teased her senses. She wanted all of her. Her lips nibbled and her tongue tasted her skin while her nose inhaled her sweet scent. Her ears listened to her breathing and her soft cries of delight. Her right arm pulled her beloved as close as she could. She could feel the rising of her chest, the sliding of her legs next to hers and those caressing hands that elicited wonderful sensations. Feeling the entire length of her body against her, she relished the intimacy of her embrace.

Years of longing poured out into moments of giving and taking, of sharing, of need and of desire. Slowly, pleasure built from within and voices cried out in the height of passion.

"Oh, Elsa!"

"Anna!"

They shuddered against each other in the climax of their dance. For a while, they just held each other tightly, unable to speak as unimaginable bliss overwhelmed them.

When the pleasure of their passion ebbed away, Anna caressed Elsa's face with her right hand and kissed her. "That was... amazing..."

"I've never felt anything like it."

"Let's do it again."

Deep blue eyes opened and gazed at her hungrily. Elsa flipped her on her back and her lips granted her request. Sensitive flesh dictated its need and they sought to fulfill it. Soon, desire whirled them into a storm of pleasure and they were lost within its might.

After her heart calmed down, Anna nibbled at the crook of that graceful neck and whispered seductively, "Let's go to the spinning bed."

Elsa breathed heavily, "Ok... just give me... a few minutes..."

When Elsa was ready, they leaned on each other and stumbled toward the round bed. As Anna brushed hair from her face, an enticing scent on her left hand tickled her nose. She sniffed at the heady fragrance and her mouth watered. After slipping under the blankets, Anna pushed the lever with her foot. The bed began to spin slowly. She gazed at the starry sky. The world seemed to revolve around them. Tonight, it was just Elsa and her.

She climbed over Elsa this time and began anew. Her lips travelled all over her beloved, eliciting soft gasps and whimpers. As she kissed over Elsa's heart, that enticing fragrance beckoned her. "May I land on your flower?"

"Go ahead."

Her lips swooped down to that delicate blossom. Elsa arched her back.

"Aaahhh!"

Her voice was music to her ears and she coaxed sweet nectar from within. Her beloved's voice echoed across the room as she caressed those lovely petals. When Elsa began to thrash and twist more, Anna moved her hands to those curvaceous hips to hold her down. Minutes later, that lithe body shuddered and her goddess relaxed against the fluffy pillows. She stared at the sky with half-lidded eyes and an expression of contented bliss. Anna hugged her and Elsa rested her head on the crook of her neck.

"I... didn't expect you to do that..." whispered Elsa, her voice hoarse and raw from her song of passion.

Anna kissed her forehead. "Did you like it?"

Even under the northern lights, the flush on her cheeks was visible. "I loved every minute..."

"Then I'll give you more..." She leaned on her elbow to move, but Elsa pulled her back.

"No... I have to do it to you. Just... give me a moment."

"Here..." Anna kissed her deeply and let it flow. Half-lidded eyes snapped open.

Elsa sat up with surprise, suddenly more alert. "W-what did you do?"

She smiled. "I shared some of my magic with you."

Elsa lowered her to the bed. "If you did, then you must be ready to accept the consequences of your gift." She licked her lips.

Anna relaxed into the pillows and allowed Elsa to do what she pleased.

"Oooohhhhh! AAAAaaaaahhhh!" To her own surprise, she sounded much louder than Elsa. As the room filled with her cries of desire, she was glad that they were not at the castle.

An aching tightness built within her as the goddess bestowed heavenly blessings. The spinning of the bed added to the thrilling feelings within her and she lost herself in its dizzy depths. Soon, her mind lost control of her limbs and she thrashed about the bed. Hands raked and gripped the bed sheets while toes curled. Then blessed release came and she quivered with each spasm of pleasure. Her voice was a raw whisper. "Hold me..."

Elsa granted her request and gathered her into her arms. She snuggled against that beautiful lithe form and closed her eyes as a gentle, peaceful feeling floated within her.

She kissed the crook of her neck. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa kissed her forehead. "I love you, Anna."

They just held each other for a while. When she had calmed down enough, Anna sat up. "Let's try the hammock."

Her beloved's jaw dropped. "After all that, you're still not tired?"

"Let's try it once! Please?"

Elsa smiled indulgently. "All right."

They slipped into the hammock. Unlike the two beds, the hammock had a sheepskin throw over it and a blanket. Because of its shape, their bodies sagged towards the center and they felt closer than they were on the beds. Anna kissed Elsa and intertwined their legs. With each kiss and touch, passion built within them and soon, they were swept away in its wake. Exhausted and satisfied, they relaxed against each other.

A few minutes later, Anna said, "Let's go back to the swing bed."

Elsa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Aren't you tired?"

She held her beloved's hands and let it flow. "No."

Deep blue eyes widened. "Again? Why don't you feel tired?"

She looked off to the side. "Um... I ate three plates of chocolate..."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That explains it."

Anna led her to the bed and pushed her down. She kissed her playfully, while her hands caressed sensitive spots. Within minutes, Elsa responded with increasing fervor. Anna grinned in triumph when her goddess flipped her onto her back.

Under the northern lights, they melted into each other. Anna pressed against Elsa, wanting to touch as much as her as possible. Lips and hands travelled to where they were needed. Pleasure rose within them with each stroke of love. At its summit, they quivered as one and lay gasping for breath.

A few minutes later, Anna asked, "More?"

Elsa stared at her incredulously. "Anna, we have the whole week."

She caressed that pale cheek. "I know... but... I can't get enough of you right now."

"All right, one more."

They resumed their dance of passion. By the time they were done, the newborn dawn peeped across the mountains. Elsa swept her hand across the room and the walls and roof turned opaque. Streams of snow pulled a canopy over the bed and curtains around it.

"Let's get a bit of sleep, or my brain won't work anymore."

Anna leered at her. "You don't need a brain to do what we're doing."

Elsa playfully hit her head with a pillow. "Calm down! I know you want to do more, but let me have some sleep."

Anna sighed regretfully. "Ok... ok..." She kissed her. "I love you, Elsa. Thank you for tonight."

Elsa drew her close and returned the kiss. "I love you, Anna."

They snuggled into each other, happy and satisfied.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when they finally woke up. Elsa moved the curtains aside and got up. Anna flipped the blanket to the side. After refreshing themselves, Elsa opened an ice chest of food near the lift.

"I have some food, but we can go back to the castle for lunch."

Anna picked up a tray from a shelf. "This'll do. I don't feel like going back right now."

Elsa hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Me too. I want to have you all to myself."

They put food on their trays and walked back to the room. Elsa stood by the bed.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" asked Anna. Her beloved was blushing as she looked at the bed. Anna followed her gaze and noticed two sets of red stains on the white sheets. Her face flushed at the memory of last night's amorous activities.

"When I woke up this morning, I almost thought that last night was a dream. But you were next to me." Elsa kissed her cheek. "And here is proof of what happened last night."

Elsa made a headboard and secured the bed to it. While she leaned against the headboard, Anna put her tray down on the bed and touched the stains. Last night, they had shared their all with each other. She moved over to Elsa and sat next to her. While they fed each other, they would kiss the other's palm or nibble on a finger. When they were done eating, they put the trays away and went to the hot spring to bathe.

Anna touched a reddish mark on Elsa's neck. "It's still there from yesterday."

"What is?"

She giggled. "A little present from me."

Elsa took a small mirror from the shelf and blushed when she viewed her reflection. She turned to Anna and smirked. "You have some too."

Anna exclaimed, "Really?!" She took the mirror and aimed it around her neck. "Wow! There is!"

Her beloved looked confused. "Why aren't you embarrassed?"

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! Little love bites from you!"

Elsa hid her face in her hands. Her ears flushed pink.

They bathed and soaked as usual. When they were done, they returned to the palace.

"What do you want to do, my princess?"

She hugged her beloved. "Let's continue where we left off last night."

They went back to the bed room. Elsa dissolved the headboard and the bed moved freely. The robes were disposed as quickly as possible. As they kissed, their legs intertwined.

"Ah!" Elsa winced. "Anna... I'm sorry... it seems that I'm a bit sore. Please be gentler."

"Let's stop then. I don't want to hurt you." Anna began to move her hand, but Elsa stopped her wrist.

"It's ok. Just go slower and be gentler."

"But..."

Elsa silenced her with a kiss. "I want you, Anna, so please go on."

Eager to please, Anna watched Elsa carefully for any sign of discomfort. Soon, the room echoed with their cries of passion. They cuddled against each other, basking in the intense afterglow of their exertions.

When her heart had calmed down enough, Anna asked, "Elsa... can we try something crazy?"

Her beloved rubbed her cheek against her chest. "What is it?"

"Let's do it in a cloud!"

The sun shone brightly above them, casting a gentle glow over the frosted roof. The ice chains clinked lightly together as the bed swayed back and forth. Slowly, Elsa looked up and pinched her cheeks apart.

"You're dreaming strange things again."

"Nuuuu aaaahmmm naaaa..." Anna pulled her hands away. "You were able to make a rainbow appear. So, let's go as high as we can and then you make a snow cloud. You can do that, right?"

Elsa poked her forehead. "Just where do you get these ideas?"

Anna threw her arms around her neck and kissed her. "Please?" She kissed her again. "Pretty please?"

A lovely laugh tickled her ears. "All right... all right... I'll give it a try."

Elsa created a snow servant to carry the sheepskin throw, a blanket and two pillows.

"Why do we need all that?" asked Anna as Elsa dissolved a wall.

"Just in case it's cold up there." She turned to her and pulled the green robe's lapels closer together. Then she created an ice board and an ice road which lead up to the summit of the mountain. They followed the road to the summit. At its peak, a tower rose into the sky. At the top of the tower, the board widened into a platform. With a graceful wave of her arm, Elsa created a hammock. The snow servant spread the sheepskin throw on the hammock and put the pillow on it.

They climbed into the hammock. Elsa raised her hands. A cloud swirled around them, obscuring the sky and the landscape below.

Anna swept her hands through the mist. "It's like being in a fog..."

"If you want a real cloud, maybe you can ask Shar if we can borrow the magic carpet."

"No. I don't want Carpet to see what we're doing. It's a private thing. Just for us." She began unravelling the knot on Elsa's robe. She slipped the garment off that beautiful body and pushed it over the side of the hammock.

Elsa did the same with her robe and they pressed against each other as the cloud floated around them. Anna trembled with glee. It was one of her fantasies to be one with Elsa in the heavens above. The air around her was cold, but the discomfort was worth it to just be with her like this.

Hands and lips elicited whimpers of delight. Pleasure swelled within her like a billowing fog. When she could hold it no more, she cried out into the great blue sky, "Oh, Elsa!"  
Her beloved wasn't far behind, but she muffled her voice against the pillow. "Ahhh... Anna!"

Anna kissed her forehead. "You don't have to hide it, Elsa."

Elsa hid her face in the pillow. Anna giggled at her pink ears. She stroked the outline of her ear lightly with her finger. Elsa twitched at the contact. She leaned over and licked her ear. Elsa covered her ear. Gently, Anna moved her hand and nibbled on her ear. Elsa quivered against her.

A mischievous smile formed on her lips and she continued teasing her beloved. In a few minutes, that lithe body arched and Elsa screamed into the pillow.

"That was fast..." said Anna as she turned Elsa's flushed face. Half-lidded eyes gazed at her and she kissed those slightly parted lips. "Why are you trying to hide it, Elsa?"

Elsa covered her face with her hand. "It... it feels like we're in public out here. What if someone hears us?"

"We're on top of North Mountain! And Marshmallow is guarding the palace. He'll keep people away."

"But you got past him."

"Oh, I distracted him with Lilje. He calms down when she's there."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"Are you cold?" A warm hand cupped her cheek. "You are cold! We should head back."

"Just one more time, please?" Baby blue eyes pleaded with all their might.

Elsa sighed. "All right, but let me do you first." She glanced at the snow servant who walked over and put a blanket over them. Then she moved on top of her.

Anna relaxed as that warm skin covered hers. She surrendered to her touch and let her do as she pleased. A floating feeling rose within her and took her higher and higher until she declared her love to the heavens above. Her muscles contracted and then slowly relaxed as passion released her from its grip.

"Satisfied, my Princess?" Elsa leered at her.

Still overwhelmed, Anna just nodded and snuggled against her beloved. As the hammock swayed, she closed her eyes and savored the feelings within her.

When she was ready, they put their robes back on and Elsa created the ice board. She raised her hands to the sky, and swept across the cloud as if she were wiping a window. The cloud began to dissolve in a shower of snowflakes. Wet mist floated around them.

"Whoa, Elsa! I think I see a rainbow!" Anna pointed to a faint arch of colors.

"You're right!" Little by little, the arch length increased. Elsa took her hand. "Let's stand back a bit."

They got on the ice board and moved away from the tower on the road. From that angle, Anna could see a colorful ring over the tower.

"Wow! A rainbow ring!" exclaimed Anna.

"I haven't seen one before!"

"That's because you haven't done this before." Anna winked at her. She pointed. "And look! It's right over our place of love! It's like we gave birth to it!"

A surprised look formed on her beloved's face. Then those shapely lips softened into a sweet smile. "You have the strangest way of thinking of things. But it's a good kind of strange." She leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you for suggesting it. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have seen this."

They stood there, holding hands and looking at the rainbow until the high winds blew the mist away. When they returned to the palace, Elsa squeezed her hand. "You're still cold. Let's go to the spring."

"Actually, do you have a fireplace here?"

"There's one in the guest wing."

"May we go there?"

"Of course."

Hand in hand, they went toward the back of the palace. When they entered a hallway made of stone, Anna asked, "Was this here before?"

"No. Shar made it because Alis complained that she was cold." Elsa slid a door and they went in the bedroom. "Here's the fireplace." She knelt down and turned a crank which hit flint against steel to produce sparks over tinder. The tinder began to smolder and they added wood to the fireplace. While the fire was kindling, Anna pulled the blanket from the bed and spread it near the fireplace.

"You want to do it here?" asked Elsa.

"May we?" Anna smiled at her winsomely.

Elsa hugged her and stroked her back. "As long as it makes you warm."

They closed the windows and laid down on the blanket, exchanging kisses. A few minutes later, a nice fire cast a warm orange glow over the room. Anna straddled Elsa and unravelled the knot of her robe. Elsa reached over and undid the sash. She pulled her down and leaned on top of her.

"Let me warm you up." Cool lips descended.

Their shadows against the wall melted together in the flickering firelight. Anna gasped and moaned as each touch kindled a gentle warmth within her. That warmth slowly spread across her cold limbs and beads of sweat began to form on her brow. Her beloved's ministrations fueled the growing heat within her until it roared like a great bonfire at the peak of passion. Her body spasmed against Elsa.

Elsa kissed her deeply. "I hope that warmed you enough."

Anna hugged her and whispered. "Yes... yes, it did. I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, Anna."

After she recovered, Anna rolled Elsa onto her back. "Your turn."

Anna took her time and marveled at the contours of her beloved's body as the flickering firelight cast its gentle glow. After a while, Elsa complained with unusual impatience.

"Anna... please..."

With a mischievous glint in her eye, she smirked at her and spoke formally, "What do you want me to do, Your Majesty?"

"I... I want you..."

As her queen commanded, her lips descended to a glistening blossom.

"AAaaaahhhhh!" Elsa's body arched. Her lovely voice filled the room.

Anna glanced at the wall and saw their shadows. Her face flushed at the sight and thought, "So that's how we look like in this position." She renewed her efforts and teased nectar from that beautiful blossom. Within minutes, her name echoed through the room and Elsa shuddered in her touch.

A pale hand rose, entreating. "Anna..."

Anna crawled on top of her and held her tightly. Her beloved leaned her blonde head against her chest. Listening to the crackling fire, they held each other for a while.

"What do you want to do next, my Princess?"

"Let's do it again!"

Elsa laughed and kissed her. For the next few hours, they expressed their love in front of the fireplace. By the time they were sated, the sun began to set.

"Do you want to watch the sunset together?" asked Elsa.

"Sure!"

They went up to the bedroom. Elsa adjusted the hammock so that they had a good view of the sunset. The sky yielded its blue to the orange glow of the sun. The ocean sparkled as its waves captured its rays. Cradled in Elsa's arms, Anna watched as the sun slowly sank down the horizon.

"That was really pretty, Elsa."

"Not as pretty as you."

Her heart filled with joy at her words and she turned in place to kiss her. Her hand travelled down the length of that blue robe and found the sash. As her fingers fumbled with the knot, a growling sound interrupted the silence.

Elsa giggled. "My Princess is hungry. Do you want to eat at that inn?"

Baby blue eyes brightened with delight. "Sure!"

They picked some less conspicuous clothes and went to the hot spring to bathe. After bathing and some kissing, they went back to the castle to get Anna's horse. A few minutes later, they arrived at the inn and ordered their meals.

Anna held Elsa's hands across the table. She wanted to say that she loved her, but there were too many people nearby, so she just gazed at those deep blue eyes. Those eyes gazed at her affectionately and everything else around them seemed to melt away.

Their dinner arrived and they enjoyed the delicious meal. Anna smothered the slice of lamb in gravy and popped it in her mouth. "It's not as good as Schweetzurland, but it's very tasty."

"The Schweetz are obsessed with food. I doubt that any other cuisine can match their dedication."

"Are we going there this weekend?"

"Yes. I already asked Shar if we could borrow the magic carpet."

"Yay! May we visit Vanilappi?"

"Actually, she invited us over for lunch."

"That's great!"

After they were done with dinner, Elsa asked, "Shall we go back to the palace?"

"May we dance in the greenhouse first?"

"Of course."

Upon returning to the castle, Anna handed the reins to a page. Hand in hand, they walked to the greenhouse. Once there, Elsa frosted the walls.

"Anna, do you mind if you sing?"

"I don't mind. What do you want me to sing?"

"It's a song you sang before. I'm sorry. I don't know the name of the song."

"Is it 'Dreams and Wishes'?"

"No, not that one. It goes like this..." Elsa hummed a tune.

"Oh! Once Upon My Dreams! Does it go like..." Anna sang, "I know you, I danced with you once upon my dream.  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, that one."

"Hmmm... it's strange. I don't remember singing that to you."

"You did. You sang it here." Elsa opened her mouth as if she were about to say something and then hastily looked away.

"But the only time I sang a song here was with Lilje..." Then she realized. "You were in Lilje!"

Guilty blue eyes glanced at her. Anna gently moved her chin to face her. "You left me alone for a week. How are you going to make up for that?" Elsa leaned in and kissed her deeply. When their lips parted, she breathed heavily, "Ok... that's a start." She began to sing.

"I know you, I danced with you once upon my dream.  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Delight dispelled the guilt in those deep blue eyes and her beloved led her into the dance. They waltzed around the greenhouse. When they got to the center, Elsa waited until she finished the stanza before dipping and kissing her.

"I love your voice, Anna," said Elsa after she had sung the song twice.

Her heart leapt at her praise. "Your voice is more beautiful than mine."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Why don't you sing?"

"I... I don't know any good songs..."

"Why don't you sing with me?"

"All right."

Together, they sang the song while they danced. When it seemed that Elsa learned the words, Anna stopped singing and just moved her mouth. Her beloved's song serenaded her ears and she listened in rapture. It took a few minutes for Elsa to notice that she wasn't singing.

Those lips bunched up into a pout. "You said we'd sing together."

Anna giggled at her adorable reaction. She planted a quick kiss on those pouting lips. "But you have such a beautiful voice! I couldn't help but listen! It's so beautiful, it shames choirs of angels!"

Narrowed eyes looked at her dubiously. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, young lady."

"Ok, ok... we'll sing together. I know you, I danced with you once upon my dream..."

They sang and danced until the clock struck nine.

"Let's take a bath and then we can go back to the ice palace." Elsa blushed.

Anna noted the blush and leered at her. "And what do you plan to do there?"

The blush reached her ears. "I was hoping we could... mmm... be alone..." Her voice trailed off.

"Alone for what?"

"You know..." She wrung her hands and looked away.

Her heart twirled at Elsa's embarrassed reaction. "What should I know?"

Cool fingers pinched her cheeks apart. "Are you trying to make me say it?"

Anna giggled and whispered in her ear. "What do you really want, Elsa?"

Elsa looked around and leaned to her ear. Her voice was a very faint whisper. "I want to melt into you."

She kissed her soundly. "Now, that wasn't so bad."

When they passed their tree, Anna said, "Hold on for a minute." She put her hand on the trunk and let it flow.

Elsa swallowed visibly. "I'm in for a long night, aren't I?"

Anna just leered at her as she held her hand. They walked to the Queen's bedchamber.

In between kisses, hugs and other accidental and not-so-accidental skinship, they managed to finish bathing. Once they were done drying and brushing their hair, they went back to the palace. After stepping out of the lift, Elsa went to a shelf and got a new bed sheet.

"Let's change the old one."

"May we keep it for one more night?"

"Why? It's stained... oh..." Understanding shone in those deep blue eyes and pale cheeks flushed. She put the bed sheet back.

Hand in hand, they walked to the swing bed. Elsa waved her hand in front of her gown and it dissolved in a shower of flakes. Cool hands reached out and began to unbutton her green blouse. One by one, garments fell to the floor. Elsa gently lowered her to the bed, over the red stains. With the starry sky shining through the clear roof, they melted into each other.

This time, Anna tried to pay attention more to Elsa's reactions. It was difficult with all the distracting but pleasurable sensations on her skin and within her. By trial and error, she discovered that if she moved against the sway of the bed, Elsa seemed to like it more. Whenever she could, she did that. Soon, her beloved's passionate cries serenaded her ears. She shuddered in her embrace and lay limp on top of her.

Anna kissed her tenderly and stroked her back. When Elsa recovered, she tried to do the same thing again. It wasn't long before her beloved sung her name.

"Ah! Ahhh! Anna!"

When Elsa regained her senses, she whispered softly, "What did you do? Are you using your magic?"

Anna leered at her. "No. I just figured out what you like." She began again.

Elsa grabbed her wrist. "You did me twice already. Let me do you." Shapely lips captured hers, silencing any protests.

She relaxed against the pillows and let Elsa do as she pleased. Deep blue eyes watched her intently as gentle hands wandered and caressed. Each sensation added to the excitement within her and fueled her impatience as Elsa took her time. Her need commanded her body and she moved against Elsa as the bed swung down.

Deep blue eyes narrowed and those apple red lips smiled mischievously. Elsa moved against the motion of the bed, adding pressure that made her body quiver.

Elsa kissed her deeply. She murmured, "So that's how you did it..."

Her beloved discovered a rhythm with the motion and soon they were caught in a dance of passion. Elsa no longer watched her face and those shapely lips wandered about, caressing and teasing. Her explorations, combined with her new discovery built up overwhelming sensations. Soon, Anna couldn't contain it any longer and she arched against Elsa in the climax of their dance.

"Oh! Oh, Elsa!"

Tense muscles relaxed and she lay in bliss, breathing heavily. Elsa propped herself on her elbow and caressed her cheek. Her body immediately complained of the disappearance of the warmth over it and she flipped on her side to cuddle her beloved close. As if she sensed her need, Elsa slipped her arms around her and snuggled closer. They held each other for a while, listening to soft breathing.

When the floating feelings within her faded away, Anna kissed her beloved. "Let's do it again."

Elsa smiled sweetly. "As my Princess wishes."

They spent the night exploring and trying out different ways to express their love. Their delightful explorations proceeded well into the night. Eventually, Elsa grew too sleepy to continue so they snuggled against each other and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

They woke up late the next day and raided the cold food in the ice chest. After eating, they went to the hot spring to bathe.

"Do you want to go to the sea palace, Anna?"

"Do I?! Yes, I want to go!"

When they were ready, they travelled to the sea palace. Once Elsa opened the main door, Anna tugged Elsa's arm in the direction of the stairs.

Elsa chuckled at her enthusiasm. "The lift is this way." They went down to the lowest level and boarded the sea pod. "To the usual place, my Princess?"

"Yes, please!"

The sea pod floated down the shaft. An ice chain attached itself to the back of the pod. Anna looked up and saw a large ice globe secured by a frame.

The pod took them to the reef. Once there, a long tube rose from the pod to the ice globe above. The tube attached itself to the globe.

"With this, we won't run out of air," said Elsa.

The pod began to circle the area slowly. Elsa waved to a long bench behind the seats. The top of the bench unfolded into a padded cot. With a wave of her hand, the ice gown dissolved.

"That's so unfair. I don't get to undress you," grumbled Anna as her beloved undid her buttons.

"Don't you want to look at me while I do this?"

"That's true but..."

"I'll wear more clothes next time."

Once freed of their garments, Elsa lowered her to the cot. Anna put her arms around her neck and let her lie on top. The soft swishing sound of the paddlewheels and fins was the only other sound within the sea pod besides urgent gasps and whimpers. Lips and hands were commanded by desire and need. Slowly, a wave of pleasure built up within them. It grew in intensity until it crested and released them. They quivered against each other, feeling ripples of pleasure at its passing.

For a while, they just lay in each other's arms while watching the colorful marine life around them. Schools of fish would dart around the pod. Crablike creatures wandered on the reef. Ocean trees of various colors sprouted delicate feelers from their branches.

Anna sighed contentedly. "This is so nice, Elsa."

"I'm glad you like it."

Later, Anna flipped Elsa on her back. "Do you want to do it again?"

Elsa caressed her cheek. "Of course!"

"I'll be on top this time."

They renewed their underwater activities. Once again, a great wave of bliss engulfed then and they lay gasping at their exertions. When they recovered, Anna asked, "One more time?"

"All right, but let me do you first." Elsa trailed kisses down her front and then dove in to her intended destination.

"Ohh... ooooohhh, Elllsaaaa!" Her fingers dug into the cot's padding.

She felt a twirling motion, twisting and sliding. Soon, a whirlpool of delight flowed within her and pulled her down to its depths. Her cry of passion seemed amplified in the small confines of the sea pod. She drew lungfuls of air as her muscles relaxed.

Elsa crawled over her and kissed her deeply. "I think you scared the fish."

Anna pulled her down and snuggled against her. She whispered in a hoarse voice, "I love you, Elsa."

Her beloved kissed her forehead. "I love you, Anna."

She just lay there, enjoying the waves of delight within her. A few minutes later, Elsa nudged her. Anna opened her eyes and saw silhouettes in the distance. "It's them!"

About a dozen dolphins came into view and swam around the reef. They chased the schools of fish which had left the safety of the reef. One dolphin swam up to the front of the pod and nudged it with its nose. A couple of dolphins swam next to them. Their large eyes seemed to watch them.

Two dolphins swam close to each other, their undersides touching. One dolphin rubbed the side of its nose on the other dolphin. Flippers slid over sleek gray bodies. An unusual protrusion appeared on the underside of a dolphin near its tail. The dolphin with the protrusion swam close to the other dolphin and bent its tail towards it. The protrusion slipped into a slit on the other dolphin's underside and slid in and out of it for a few seconds. The two dolphins repeated these movements several times.

Anna blinked. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?" A hand hovered over her eyes and she pulled it down. "Elsa! After what we've done, I don't think I'd lose any innocence seeing animals do this."

Elsa blushed. "It just seemed a little... naughty..."

Anna leered at her and flipped her on her back. "You should be more worried about naughty things. It's your turn." Her lips dove down to a glistening blossom.

"Aaaahhh! AAAaaannaaaa!"

Knowing what she wanted, Anna purposely avoided doing it. She wanted to hear that beautiful voice in the throes of passion. Occasionally, she would glance up to see pairs of dolphins swimming their own dance of love. Eventually, Elsa realized what she was doing.

"Anna... please..." Deep blue eyes pleaded.

For a moment, Anna felt sorry for teasing her, but when her eyes drunk in that pale body before her, her guilt melted away. "What does my Queen desire?"

"I... I want you, Anna..."

Her lips dove down to grant her Queen's request. She felt a throbbing sensation on her tongue. She closed her eyes to sense it more clearly. Baby blue eyes snapped opened when she realized what she felt. She gathered a small bit of magic and pulsed it from her tongue. Elsa moaned in response. Grinning mischievously, she repeated it several times. Her beloved was thrashing on the cot and her cries of passion echoed in the sea pod. Anna held her down and continued her ministrations. Soon, Elsa's back arched and those pale limbs quivered and then slumped down on the cot. The sound of her name still rang in her ears and she crawled back to her Queen's side. Elsa slipped her arms around her and embraced her tightly.

They lay there while watching dolphins frolic near the pod. With just her and Elsa, Anna felt very peaceful and relaxed. A while later, a dolphin nudged the bottom of the pod. Some dolphins swam upwards. Another dolphin nudged the pod.

"I think they want us to go up, Elsa."

"All right. We'll follow them." Elsa leaned on her elbow. The air pipe closed. The paddlewheels turned faster and the pod rose to the surface. Once there, the dolphins began chattering and jumping around them.

"It looks like they want to play."

"Let's sit down first." They spread a blanket over the seats and folded it over them. Elsa raised her hand to the ceiling and dissolved the roof. A tall splashguard formed around the sides of the roof. The pod moved forward and the dolphins swam around them.

"Are you ready?"

Anna put her arm around Elsa's waist. "I was born ready!"

Soon, they were skipping over the sea's surface with jumping dolphins. Anna lifted her face to the sky and tasted the salty sea spray. The wind blew over them, causing strawberry and platinum blonde hair to mingle.

Eventually, the dolphins stopped jumping, waved their flippers and dove into the sea. Elsa shaded her eyes and looked up. She turned the pod around. "It's probably past noon. We should head back and get lunch."

"I could just have you for lunch!" quipped Anna with a mischievous smile.

Immediately, her beloved's face flushed. She poked a finger on her forehead. "For a princess, you have some crass thoughts!" She cleared her throat. "Shall we go to that inn again?"

"Sure!"

They freshened up and changed clothes. They went to the upscale inn and ordered their favorite meal. When they were done, they returned to the sea palace and resumed their underwater amorous activities.

A few hours later, while they lay basking in the afterglow of their passion, Anna asked, "How many was that?"

"Today?" Elsa paused in thought. "Maybe eight or nine."

"No, I meant since last Saturday."

"I don't know. I stopped counting after ten."

"Do you think we'll hit 100 by the end of the week?"

Deep blue eyes widened. "O-one hundred?"

Anna giggled and kissed her. "I'm just kidding." Her finger traced circles on her beloved's chest. "May we try something different?"

"What do you want to do, my princess?"

"Let's do it in the forest!"

Elsa stared at her openmouthed for a few seconds. "Anna... you're loud. I'm loud. Everyone will hear!"

"Not if it's deep in the forest! I'll ask Shar for the magic carpet and we'll go to the most isolated spot."

"An isolated spot... Does it have to be in a big forest?"

Anna thought for a bit. "Just outside with a lot of trees is good."

"There's a grove of trees on a hill on the island where the palace is docked. Shar and I train on the island, so nobody is allowed to be on it. We could go there and watch the sunset."

She remembered Olaf pointing to a distant island before and seeing tall spikes through her telescope. "Let's try that!"

They returned to the palace around sunset and made their preparations. With a snow servant to carry their bedding, they rode an ice sled to the grove of trees. The snow servant cleared a grassy spot of twigs and leaves before laying out a picnic blanket and the sheepskin throw. It placed the pillows and blanket on top.

Facing the waning sun, Elsa sat on the throw first and patted her lap. Anna gleefully placed her head on her lap. Together, they watched the sun descend. Cool fingers threaded through her hair and she picked up her beloved's idle hand and bestowed kisses on her palm.

They watched until the last sliver of sun disappeared below the horizon. Anna sat up and straddled her beloved. Slowly, she lowered her to the throw. Blue and green robes were tossed aside. Under the canopy of trees and the orange sky, she expressed her love on that lithe body.

Suddenly, Elsa flipped her. Deep blue eyes looked at her hungrily. Their legs intertwined and they joined as one. The sea breeze rustled the trees, showering leaves and petals. The scent of the sea, grass and earth tickled her nose. She felt strangely excited being outdoors with Elsa. She felt wild.

Just like on the tower, Elsa muffled her cries on the pillow. Anna caressed those flushed cheeks. "Elsa, you said that no one can come here. Why are you hiding it?"

"We're outside... and I..." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "It's silly of me, isn't it?"

Anna kissed her. "I don't mind that you're silly. It's just that you're making all this effort and holding back for no reason."

Since it was getting dark, they went back to the sea palace to freshen up. Once they were ready, they had dinner at the castle and packed some provisions. After dinner, they danced in the greenhouse for a while. Around ten o'clock, they bathed and went back to the sea palace. Elsa chose a room near the sea level and opened some port holes. Through it, they could hear the sound of waves splashing against the palace and smell the scent of the sea. Anna led Elsa to the swing bed and they began to share more intimate moments. Hours later, they lay exhausted from their efforts and fell asleep to the lulling sound of waves.

* * *

Due to the previous night's activities, they woke up late the next morning and dined on the packed food for breakfast. As usual, they fed each other.

"Elsa, may we go to a different place?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Do you remember that waterfall where I meditated before?"

A pale eyebrow rose. "Let me guess. You want to do it under the waterfall?"

She gave her most winsome smile. "Please?"

"Do we need to borrow the carpet?"

"No. You can take us there. I can show you where it is."

"Are there people who live near it?"

"No. It's by a mountain and it's difficult to get to."

"All right."

They packed some bedding and travelled to the waterfall via ice road. Once there, Elsa created a bridge so that they could go under the waterfall without getting wet. Beyond the range of the waterfall's splash, they spread the sheepskin throw and arranged the bedding over it.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to do this with me."

Elsa smiled shyly. "Actually... I wanted to do it too."

Her heart filled with joy at her beloved's words. She pulled her down and lay side by side with her. With the backdrop of the falling water, their silhouettes merged together in the dim light. The cave echoed with moans and whimpers. The cool spray from the waterfall was a welcome relief on feverish bodies. Voices cried out in unison in the deluge of passion.

Anna pressed her beloved's body as close to her as possible and ran her fingers through those silky locks. The rhythmic splash of water on the rocks sounded soothing and she closed her eyes and listened.

They indulged in each other's company until it was time for lunch. They took a quick shower under the waterfall before returning to the castle to eat.

* * *

For the rest of the week, they alternated between the North palace and the sea palace while only returning to the castle for a quick bath and supplies. Saturday came, and they flew over to Schweetzurland. They went to the Arendelle embassy first to drop off their baggage and change clothes. When they were ready, they walked to the main marketplace hand in hand.

Once there, the smell of cooking food tempted their noses. Like butterflies in a garden of flowers, they flitted from shop to shop, trying different samples.

Elsa reminded her, "We shouldn't eat a lot. Vanilappi may get upset if we don't show an appetite for lunch."

Anna eyed the treats behind a glass window. "I know... it's just that it all smells so good!"

They wandered around until fifteen minutes to noon. Then they went to a deserted alley where Anna whistled for the magic carpet. It flew down and they got on it. She guided it to Vanilappi's balcony. When they landed, the Schweetz princess opened the double doors. She was wearing a pink dress with strawberry accessories.

"Welcome! How are you?"

"We're doing fine," replied Anna. "How are you?"

"Much better since you helped me." She pointed down at the garden. "We're having lunch over there, under the gazebo."

Anna patted the carpet. "Why don't you get on?"

A wide grin formed on her young face. She sat on the carpet. "Thanks!"

Anna guided it down to the gazebo. They got off and took their seats. Servants came over and began putting food on the table. As course after course was devoured, Anna could say that the castle cook was just as good as or better than the one that Aladdin recommended.

"This is really delicious, Princess Vanilappi!"

"Oh, please! Just Vanilappi is fine."

"With food like this, how can you stay so slim?"

Vanilappi shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, I race too much."

When they were done with lunch, Vanilappi gave them a quick tour of the castle. Unlike other castles, the Schweetz castle had several rooms dedicated to kitchen implements and inventions. There was a special cooking hall for experimenting on new dishes.

Vanilappi touched the wall. "The walls are reinforced just in case of accidents and the pipes above will dump water if there's a fire."

Anna's eyebrows rose. "Accidents?"

"Sometimes lids blast off with high pressure cooking. Then there's exploding ovens."

"Oh."

In a barn, Vanilappi showed off the carts that she was working on. The carts were made of wood or metal and were mounted on a frame. She pointed to a cart on the ground. "I'm almost finished with this one. Thanks to you, I'll be able to try it outside when it's done."

Anna ran a hand on its painted surface. "It looks nice, Vanilappi!"

"Thanks! If you want to sit in it, be my guest."

Anna sat in the cart and held the lever. She could almost imagine herself on the road. "Are you going to try it out on the race course?"

"No, not there." She leaned closer and whispered, "I have a special hideout."

"Really?"

"If you want to see it, we'll need to use your carpet to get there though."

Anna looked at Elsa first. When Elsa nodded, she replied, "Sure!" She went outside and whistled for the carpet. Once it flew down, they got on. "Where to?"

Vanilappi pointed. "That way."

The Schweetz princess guided them to a mountain. They landed in a grove of trees.

Vanilappi hopped off and gestured with her hand. "Over here."

They followed her to a tall clump of bushes. She pushed some branches aside. "In here. Don't stand up. Watch your head." She went in.

Anna bent down and entered the small opening. The branches of the bushes formed a low ceiling over a narrow path. With a rustle of leaves, Elsa entered after her. Those deep blue eyes looked at her with worry. Anna reached for her hand and squeezed reassuringly. The worry melted from those eyes and she led her beloved down the path.

They reached a small crevice on a rock face. Vanilappi slipped through. Anna bent her knees and ducked in. Elsa followed her through. The crevice led to a large cavern. In the middle of a cavern was a pond with brown, fizzy water.

Vanilappi ran over to a crudely paved dirt path. "I'll try it out here!"

Anna's eyes followed the dirt path. It wound around the sides of the cavern in a slight incline. A wooden frame rose to the start of the road, high above them.

"Wow! What is this place?"

"We're inside a mountain!"

"Did you make this yourself?"

"No. My friend Rolf helped me. Whenever I want to work on this, I ghost him out of the castle with me. Oh, by the way, don't tell anyone about my magic. Only you two and Rolf know about it."

"Ghost? Is that what you call it?"

She shrugged. "What else can I call it? It lets me pass through walls."

Anna turned to Elsa. "May I ghost with her?"

"Is it dangerous?" asked Elsa.

"Vanilappi, is there any danger if I ghost with you?"

"It's not dangerous. If I can't ghost you, we just stay where we are. I've ghosted Rolf and barrels of parts at the same time. I can ghost you easily."

Anna glanced at Elsa, who nodded. "Do you mind if you ghost me with you?"

"Sure." Vanilappi walked over and held her hands. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

In a flash of blue light, they reappeared across the cavern. Anna exclaimed, "Wow! That was amazing! Can you do it again?"

"Ok. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" They appeared next to Elsa.

Anna closed her eyes and concentrated. "Again, please!"

"You really like this?" Vanilappi appeared excited to show off.

"Yes, I do! Please do it again!"

"Ok... 1, 2, 3!" They moved to another part of the cavern.

"Another one, please!"

Vanilappi laughed. "1, 2, 3!"

They ghosted around the room many times. Anna's palms tingled with Vanilappi's magic. She let go and concentrated. In a flash of blue, she reappeared a few feet away from the Schweetz princess.

Vanilappi's jaw dropped. "W-what did you just do?"

She giggled. "I borrowed some of your magic."

Footsteps sounded behind her. "Anna! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Elsa." Despite her answer, Elsa patted her limbs as if to make sure that all of her was there. Anna had an urge to hug and kiss her to reassure her beloved that she was fine, but stopped herself. Vanilappi was there.

The Schweetz princess looked at her hands. "I felt something, but I thought it was just my magic."

Just then, Anna felt guilty about taking her magic without permission. She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I should've asked first."

Vanilappi ghosted a few feet away and then ghosted back to where she was before. "It's ok. It's not like I'm going to run out." She paused for a few moments and her dark eyebrows knitted in concentration. "Can you empty someone of magic?"

"I don't know. I've never tried it."

"Well, since I showed you my magic, I want to see you borrow your sister's magic."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I've been told not to."

"Why not?"

"My teacher said that I'm not ready to do that on my own. Elsa's magic is too strong."

"Ah, never mind then. I don't want to get you in trouble. Anyway, do you want to see my secret room?"

"Sure!"

They followed Vanilappi through several narrow passages and arrived in a cavern lit from above by overhead crystals which cast colorful shades of light into the room. On one side of the room was a canopied bed. The bed posts were made of stout branches. A padded cot was suspended on a rope net that was tied to the bed posts. Wooden shelves on the walls held six trophies. The chairs and tables in the room appeared to be hand built.

Vanilappi spread her arms wide. "Welcome to my secret room! This is where I hide to get away from my aunt sometimes."

"Wow! It looks very nice! I love the crystals!" Anna wiggled a chair. It seemed sturdy. "Did you make all of this?"

"Yeah, with Rolf's help. It's fun to make things!"

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we should head back before your aunt tries to look for you," suggested Elsa.

Fear flickered on Vanilappi's face. "Good point!"

They returned to the castle and bid Vanilappi goodbye. Flying on the carpet, they went back to the embassy to change.

"She's a little boyish, isn't she?" said Anna.

"Why do you say that?"

"She builds carts and furniture."

"That's what you call boyish? If you want boyish, Schweetzurland's most heroic knight is a woman. Many writers have been inspired by her deeds and have modeled their characters after her."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, you've met her."

"Wait, what? I met her?"

Elsa nodded. "Regent Aromatejan."

"Whoa! She doesn't look like a knight. Well... her hair is short."

"When Vanilappi's parents died, she shed her armor to become Regent. She is still general of the Schweetzish army."

"Well, I'm glad that things are working out for Vanilappi," said Anna as they entered the guest room where their baggage was. The lock on the door clicked. A cool hand slipped to the back of her head while another went around her waist. Elsa drew her close and kissed her. Sudden longing filled her heart and Anna returned the kiss fervently.

"I needed a refill..." whispered Elsa between kisses.

"Me too..."

They kissed for a while before changing clothes. When they were ready, they picked up their supply of truffles and flew back to Arendelle.

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

Shar: I request an audience with the Queen.  
Kai: The Queen is with the Princess.  
Shar: I can come back later. How long will they take?  
Kai: Please come back next week.  
Shar: Wait, what?

(Somewhere under the sea...)  
Anna: Oh, Elsa!  
Elsa: A-Anna!  
(69 seconds later...)  
Anna: Let's do it again!  
Elsa: ...  
Elsa: What did I get myself into?

* * *

**CG Art in my Tumblr**

8/30 - Proposal  
8/30 - Rings  
8/30 - Beds


	19. Hell's Gate

**Chapter 19: Hell's Gate**

It was time for another trip to Agrabah. In addition to the usual preparations, Elsa met with her generals to go over defense in case of an invasion. Additionally, she sent a message to Corona's King to inform them of their plans. She hoped that such preparations would be unnecessary during the two week trip.

Anna was obviously excited to be travelling again. Even when she reminded her princess that one week was reserved for training, her excitement didn't wane.

They arrived in Agrabah faster than usual due to Anna's ability to replenish the carpet's magic. Aladdin met them as soon as they arrived at the palace gates. He gave them the enchanted jewelry and waited for them to put it on before greeting them.

"Good evening, Your Majesties! How was the trip?"

"It was fine, thank you," replied Elsa.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. We've only had snacks and haven't had a full meal."

"I'll arrange for dinner to be brought up to your room." He spoke to Shar. "Jal, please bring them to the suite."

"Yes, my Emir," replied Shar in a more masculine voice. En route to the city, the lady noble had assembled her disguise.

They followed Shar to the King's suite. Once the servants dropped off their baggage and left, Anna plopped down on the round bed and waved her arms over the silky covers. "Ah! I missed this!"

"Anna, we have one in the ice palace."

"Elsa... said Anna with caution in her voice.

She had realized too late that Shar had followed them in. The lady noble smirked at her. Silently, Elsa simmered with embarrassment.

Shar looked at them with amusement in her eyes. "I assume you have discovered the comforts of a round bed." She had emphasized the word 'comforts'. "Allow me to remind you that this room is not soundproof."

Elsa composed herself and cleared her throat. "Thank you for the warning."

"Sand isn't very good at muffling sounds. Have you been studying about snow and ice?"

"I haven't been experimenting lately."

"Perhaps, you should. Maybe, you might discover something about snow and sound." Shar strode to the door. "I need to freshen up. I'll come back later." She exited the room.

Elsa locked the door and crawled over Anna. Her princess put her arms around her neck. They kissed each other hungrily.

"What are we going to do, Elsa?" asked Anna in between breaths. "We can't... for two weeks..." A blush brought out freckles on those cute cheeks.

With the back of her fingers, she caressed those cheeks tenderly. "Maybe we can use the pillows."

She made a very unprincess-like snort. "Like I'd remember to do that."

She laid down next to her and giggled softly. "I'd have to agree with you." She kissed her reassuringly. "I'll think of something."

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"It's me," said Aladdin.

Reluctantly, Elsa finished the kiss and unlocked the door. Servants streamed in with trays of food. After they prepared the table, they left the room. Shar and Aladdin waited for them to take their seats before sitting down themselves. While eating, they chatted about various topics including the weather, trade and politics.

"I heard about the war from Shar. I'm sorry to hear that it happened. Jasmine feels a bit responsible, so she may talk about an alliance at tomorrow's meeting," said Aladdin.

"I welcome an alliance with Agrabah. However, due to the distance between our countries, military aid would be delayed," replied Elsa.

"That's true, but I think Jasmine said something about being able to send the army and supplies. She can give you the details better than I can."

After dinner, they bid Shar and Aladdin good night. They bathed and prepared for bed. With streams of snow, Elsa doused the lights and cuddled with Anna. They shared kiss after kiss.

Anna's hand slowly travelled up her thigh, lifting her sleeping gown. With a half-hearted voice, she warned her. "Anna... don't..."

"I'm sorry... I... I just wanted to touch you," whispered her princess.

"I want to touch you too but..." She bit her lip. "If I did that... I may not stop."

The hand on her thigh slid to her back and slowly stroked up and down. "This is ok, right?"

"I'm not sure." Her hand curled up over her princess' heart, yearning to explore.

"Elsa... I need to do a little bit. Just let me kiss you and do this."

She drew a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "All right. Just a little bit." She tried to do the same, and it took all her restraint not to do more. It was a while before they fell asleep.

* * *

They had breakfast in the morning with Sultana Jasmine and Aladdin. After breakfast, they followed the Agraban royals to a meeting room. Two generals came to the meeting as well.

"We have come to discuss a more permanent alliance with Arendelle," said Sultana Jasmine. She took a parchment from a scribe and presented it to Elsa. "Here are the proposed terms. To summarize, even though our countries are far apart, there are ways we can provide aid. With your permission, Queen Elsa, I can establish an embassy in Arendelle to facilitate communications between our countries. I will appoint an ambassador who will have enough authority to act on my behalf. We also have a lot of trade outposts in many countries. The nearest outposts can send supplies and shelter refugees in a war. In the case of a prolonged war, our troops can travel by ship and arrive in Arendelle in four days."

"Who is the ambassador?" asked Elsa.

"Vizier Jal."

"I must object," said the older general. "This Jal is of low birth. He can't be trusted with such an important duty."

"Vizier Jal has performed his duties well. I am appointing him for his capabilities, not for his lineage."

"I acknowledge his efforts in gaining Queen Elsa's assistance. However, he is representing you, my Sultana. Therefore, a noble should be appointed."

"I will take your opinions under consideration."

"But..."

"Let us continue. We have much to discuss."

Elsa smiled approvingly at Sultana Jasmine's handling of the stubborn general. If the ambassador was Shar, the army clause was just for appearances sake. In an emergency, Shar would be in contact with the Sultana and the Desert Demon was an army just by herself. Now she understood why Shar didn't offer to fight during the invasion. There was no alliance in place and she didn't have the authority of the Sultana.

She quickly glanced at the terms. Most of it sounded suitable enough. Just in case, she would discuss it with Alis before it was made official. Her cousin's incredible memory was useful in cross-referencing laws on alliances and trade. As the meeting continued, Elsa suggested some changes and clarified certain clauses.

"This item is specific to exclusive trade for water, snow and ice. Why is that?" asked Elsa. She already had a suspicion about it from Agent Bezil's reports on neighboring countries.

"Despite our efforts to keep the source of our water secret, some countries have figured out that you are supplying us snow," said Sultana Jasmine.

"Let me guess. Some of these countries aren't on good terms with Agrabah."

Sultana Jasmine nodded. "To put it simply, we ask that you don't supply our enemies with water. They may send a diplomat to negotiate with you in the near future."

When they were finished with the last item, the scribe gave her a corrected copy.

"I will have an official document made. When do you wish to sign it?" asked Sultana Jasmine.

"I wish to have until the day after tomorrow to review the terms more carefully. If all is well, we can sign it then," replied Elsa.

"Very well."

They had lunch with the Sultana and Aladdin before Shar took them to the cisterns. Until sunset, Elsa filled cisterns. Then they returned to the palace to prepare for the feast. While Anna was dressing up, Elsa took out the ice tablet that matched the one with Alis and scribbled: I need you to look at a document. She rang the chimes and waited for a reply. When Alis replied back, she explained what she needed and copied the terms onto the ice tablet.

She wrote: Did you get all of that?

Alis replied: Yes, My Queen. Shall I repeat it to you?

She wrote: Do so.

Elsa compared what Alis wrote to what was on the parchment. As each item matched perfectly, she was once again impressed with her cousin's ability. After the last item, she wrote: They're all correct. I'd like you to check past precedents that may contradict any of these terms.

Alis replied: Yes, My Queen. Please give me until tomorrow morning in Arendelle time, to check them all.

She wrote: That's fine. Goodbye.

Elsa returned the tablet to her travelling bag. She freshened up and recreated her gown. For effect, she added more sparkling ice crystals to her train and skirt.

"That's so unfair!" complained Anna who was adjusting her clothes. "You can dress up so easily."

"If it makes you feel better, I was working while you were trying on clothes." She walked up to her princess and kissed her soundly.

Anna put her arms around her neck. "I'll feel betterer if you do that some more."

"There you go, inventing words again." Smiling affectionately, she bestowed more kisses on her princess. With each kiss, they lost track of time until Aladdin knocked on the door.

"Hello! It's me, Aladdin. Are you ready?"

Reluctantly, they parted. Elsa called out, "Please give us a few minutes!" She picked up the cosmetics kit and turned to Anna. "Here, let me fix your face."

When they were ready, they followed Aladdin to the great hall where a feast was held in their honor. As soon as they entered, guests cheered in welcome. As usual, they were seated to the right of Sultana Jasmine. The feast proceeded like before with courses of food and a variety of performers for entertainment. After the feast, Aladdin escorted them to their room.

They bathed and got ready for bed. Elsa picked up the book of foreign fairy tales. "Do you want me to read you a story or..."

Anna opened her arms. "Just come here."

She crawled to her princess who gathered her into a tight embrace. Strawberry lips claimed hers. With a flick of her finger, streams of light doused the lamps.

"I'll have to settle with lots of kissing," whispered Anna.

Elsa agreed, "Good idea."

They kissed as many times as they could until they surrendered to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Alis' report appeared on the tablet after breakfast with their Agraban hosts. Before they left for the cisterns, Elsa spoke to Sultana Jasmine about some changes. Once they had agreed on the changes, Shar took them to the cisterns and Elsa filled as many as she could before lunch. They returned to the palace for lunch and went back to filling cisterns by sunset.

The day after, Elsa and Sultana Jasmine signed the alliance. After her signature, Elsa punctured the parchment with an intricate snowflake and then dissolved it, leaving a very fine outline of the snowflake that could not be easily replicated with scissors or cutting instruments. A scribe rolled up the second signed copy and placed it in a scroll case. He handed it to the Sultana who presented it to her.

"I look forward to a fruitful alliance," declared Sultana Jasmine.

"And I as well."

They spent the rest of the day filling cisterns and then chatting with the Agraban royals before going to bed.

With the cisterns out of the way, the rest of the trip would be devoted to training with the Elder. On their first day with the Elder, he and Anna meditated. Elsa and Shar kept their distance to avoid disturbing them.

"Congratulations on being appointed head ambassador to Arendelle," said Elsa as her bishop walked to a square

"Thank you."

"Is that all right with you? You'll be away from your people."

"Except for my brother's regiment, I'm already away from my people." Shar's pawn took a step.

"Oh." Lady Sharmeen was already dead, Vizier Jal was despised for his social status, and the week of the crescent moon forced her to leave populated areas. Elsa felt sad knowing that Shar was trading one form of isolation for another.

"Don't fret, Elsa. For me, this life is preferable than a forced marriage. I would be one of many wives, just part of a collection for a wealthy man. Although there were some painful moments that I'd rather forget, with this life, I am still me." She gestured to the board. "By the way, it's your turn."

"Ah, sorry." She commanded a pawn only to realize later that it was a bad move. She eventually lost the game.

Later in the afternoon, the Elder called for Shar. With Shar, the Elder instructed Anna to do different exercises using Shar's magic. Meanwhile, Elsa busied herself with experimenting about ice and sound. She created an ice chamber and put a snowman in it. She varied the thickness and composition of the chamber walls and then had the snowman yell as loud as possible. She noted the loudness of the yell and sensed the vibration on the walls.

By the time the Elder called an end to the training, the sun hovered low on the horizon. They returned to the palace and had dinner with the three Agraban royals. After dinner, Shar escorted them back to their rooms.

They bathed and prepared for bed. For the rest of the evening, they spent it kissing until they fell asleep.

* * *

They next day, the Elder had Anna do more exercises with Shar's magic. Elsa continued to experiment with snow. After they had lunch, the Elder asked for her. He stood between her and Anna while holding their hands.

He turned to Anna. "It is time. Take a little bit of her magic, child."

Anna closed her eyes. Elsa felt a pulling feeling on her palm. Suddenly, the Elder let go of her hand.

"Too much. Release it."

To her horror, Anna's fingertips were turning blue.

"Release it, child. Make snow."

Her princess lifted her hand palm out. Only a puff of snow appeared before her palm. Anna grunted and another puff of snow appeared. Meanwhile, the frost spread to the first joint on her fingers. Several strands of her hair turned white.

"Too slow." The Elder pointed his palm towards the desert. Streams of snow flowed out and covered the sands in a thick layer. Slowly, Anna's fingers and hair returned to normal.

"Thanks," said Anna gratefully.

Elsa held her hands. "Anna, this is too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Elsa. This time, I'm taking you in on purpose. The other times were accidents."

She paled. "Other... times...?"

Baby blue eyes widened with alarm and Anna covered her mouth with her hand. Then she sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "I... um... remember what happened when we were children. Sometime after I started training, I sensed some other magic inside me. The Elder helped me break it on our second trip here. I didn't want you to feel guilty about it, so I didn't tell you." She squeezed her hands. "I wasn't ready back then, but I am now. Trust me, Elsa."

Elsa took a deep breath. Anna had been training for this moment. She let go. "All right."

The Elder held his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart. "Try again and just take this much." He stood between them and held their hands.

Anna took a deep breath. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration. A few moments later, Elsa felt the faintest tingle in her palm. With nerves on the edge, she watched Anna for any sign that she might be frozen.

"Make snow, child."

Her princess lifted her palm towards the desert. Slowly, a light layer of frost formed on the ground before her. Anna gasped and joy formed on her face. "I did it!"

"It is a good start. Shar has tamed her magic so it is easier for you to manage. Your sister's magic is not as tamed, so you must control it or it will consume you. Now, take a little bit again, and make what I tell you."

"Yes, sir."

For the rest of the afternoon, Anna practiced with snow. On a few occasions, she pulled too much and the Elder had to intercede. When they left the oasis, Anna leaned against her.

"I'm so tired."

Elsa kissed her forehead lightly. "You did very well. I'm so proud of you."

Anna lifted her face. Their lips moved closer.

"Ahem. I'm still here," said Shar who was standing behind them.

Suddenly embarrassed, they turned away from each other, cheeks blushing. Elsa put her hand over her mouth. It was her fault. At that moment, she assumed that Anna was guiding the carpet and forgot that Shar was with them.

* * *

For the rest of the week, the Elder worked with them. With each day, Anna's control improved. On Saturday, Shar took them to different countries to go sightseeing. At one shop, Anna bought a blue silk nightgown with cloth that was semi-transparent.

"You're rather daring," remarked Elsa as they walked away from the shop. Silently, she imagined Anna in the blue nightgown.

Anna leaned in and whispered. "Yes. I can't wait to make you wear it."

Her imagination melted away and her face flushed. "Wait, what?"

Her princess leered at her. "Did you really think that I bought this for me?"

Elsa called out, "Wait, Shar!" She turned back and walked quickly to the last shop. A few minutes later, she held a package that contained a green nightgown made with a similar type of cloth.

Shar smirked at them and shaded her eyes in their direction. "It's going to be a hot night."

Her fingers flexed and she fought the urge to dump snow on the lady noble. When they returned to their room, Elsa expected Anna to convince her to wear the garment. However, her princess put the nightgown in her baggage.

"We can't do it here, so I'll wait till we get back," said Anna with a sad note in her voice.

"Actually, there might be a way," said Elsa with a smug smile.

"There is?"

"I can try it on one condition."

"What?"

"That you wear this first after our bath." She held up the package with the green nightgown.

Anna bit her lip and stared at the package. After a few seconds, she nodded. "Ok."

They went to the bath. Elsa giggled at Anna's efforts to bathe quickly. When she was done, her princess slipped on her robe.

"I'll wait for you in the room."

Elsa finished bathing and dried off. When she entered the room, Anna was sitting on the bed. A sliver of green cloth was under her robe. Elsa locked the door and walked to the bed. She pulled Anna to her feet and undid the sash. The robe slipped down to the bed. Elsa's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the sight before her. Anna didn't bother to wear any underwear. The green nightgown seemed to mold around that supple body. It hid just enough to tease, and her fingers wanted to uncover what it hid.

She offered her hand. "Let's dance."

Anna blushed, bringing out her freckles even more. "But I'm just wearing this..."

Elsa smirked. "Exactly."

Her princess gazed at her with narrowed eyes. "You owe me one."

She led her into a slow waltz. That nightgown clung to Anna's body like a second skin, accentuating her curves. Elsa licked her lips. She traced a heart across the floor before dipping and kissing her. When she lifted Anna up, her princess continued to kiss her. Once they were upright, a hand slipped down to her sash.

Elsa waltz them back to the bed. Gently, she lowered Anna down. She raised her arms and created a globe around the bed. A thick layer of soft snow coated the inside of the globe and the floor.

"While you were training, I discovered that this kind of snow muffles sound. As long as we aren't too loud, nobody will hear us."

Baby blue eyes brightened with delight. Arms slipped around her neck, drawing her down. "You'll just have to hold back a bit."

She giggled. "Me? You should worry about you!" Then she kissed her with all the longing of the past days.

Anna kissed her back just as fervently. Elsa's left hand wandered down her body until it reached her thigh. She gathered up the skirt and slowly lifted the garment over Anna's torso. Meanwhile, Anna's hands played with the blue sash.

When the sash was undone, Anna took off the blue robe. Elsa slipped the green nightgown over her head. She pressed their bodies together.

"Ahh... you feel nice and cool, Elsa..." cooed Anna. She ran her right hand through her hair. "Before we start, may we spin the bed?"

Elsa smiled indulgently. "As my Princess wishes." With a wave of her hand, she created a snowman who tugged at the lever. The bed began to spin. As she looked into hungry blue eyes, she had to agree with Shar. It was going to be a hot night.

Next week, they resumed training with the Elder. Every day brought new surprises whenever Anna completed a complicated exercise. By Friday, Anna was bursting with pride over her accomplishments.

"Soon, I'll be able to make Olafs!" said Anna as they left the oasis.

"Perish the thought!" exclaimed Elsa mockingly. "The kingdom will be overrun with snowmen!"

Anna laughed. "We'll build many snowmen together!" Her princess hugged her and kissed her cheek. Elsa put an arm around her shoulders and Anna relaxed against the crook of her neck.

They hadn't travelled far when Shar guided the carpet down. The carpet hovered above a man beyond his reach. The man was emaciated and his threadbare clothes were very dirty. His smell was just as bad and Elsa covered her nose with her hand.

Shar spoke to him. "Good evening, friend. Are you lost? Where is your village?"

The man turned around. He raised his hands and reached for the carpet. "Please! Take me to Emir Aladdin! His father is in danger!"

"What is your name?" Her hand went into her bag and pulled out a stone tablet.

"My name is Urwah. Please help!"

Shar scribbled on the stone tablet while the man continually pleaded. For a while, she watched the tablet. Then she put the tablet in her bag. "Elsa, I just confirmed this man's identity. He is one of the companions of Emir Aladdin's father. I have to take him with us."

"Then you must go ahead with him. We'll follow as fast as we can."

"Are you sure?"

"Anna is with me. We'll be fine."

Shar nodded. "Thank you, Elsa." She gave a lamp, a map and a compass to Anna. She pointed to the map. "We are here. The palace is here. Until we meet later, safe journey."

They got off the carpet and Shar helped the man on it. Elsa created an ice sled and snow wolves. She and Anna got on. The carpet rose to the sky and sped away in a colorful blur. Elsa made an ice road in the direction that the carpet flew. With Anna's navigation, they travelled on the ice road to the palace.

Upon their arrival, Shar escorted them to their rooms. Over dinner, she told them what happened.

"Emir Aladdin's father, Cassim, is a Royal Scholar of Ancient Antiquities." Elsa noted a hint of derision in her voice.

Shar continued, "He left almost a year ago to find a certain temple. Urwah is part of his group. A man named Marid also joined them. He's very knowledgeable about ancient languages and he's supposed to help with translation. When they found a set of ruins, Marid betrayed them to a sorcerer who is also looking for the temple. The sorcerer took them to a great pit of fire in the middle of a desert. The sorcerer believes that the temple is buried near it and he's forcing Cassim to help him solve a puzzle to its location. Meanwhile, Urwah and the others were added to the slaves who dug caverns into the earth. While digging, Urwah fell into an underground cavern and escaped. He had just emerged from one of the caves near the oasis when we found him. I must help my Emir in finding his father. We have arranged a ship to take you back to Arendelle after you finish training."

"When do you leave?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow. Urwah is in poor health, so we must see to his needs before he can help us."

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. Her princess nodded and squeezed back. "We'd like to help you."

A surprised expression appeared on Shar's face. After she composed herself, she said, "On behalf of my Emir, I appreciate your offer. But there is something that you should know." She leaned forward and whispered softly. "Before Emir Aladdin married, Cassim was the King of Thieves. Royal Scholar of Ancient Antiquities is just a fancy name for grave robber. Are you willing to risk danger over such a man?"

Elsa's jaw dropped at Shar's revelation. This was why she noticed a hint of sarcasm in the lady noble's description before.  
"But Emir Aladdin still cares for him despite his past," argued Anna. "And you also said he used to be like that, so he must've changed. Emir Aladdin didn't give up on his father. Family is important, don't you think?"

Shar stared at Anna for a moment and then bowed her head, abashed. "I have to agree with you." She stood up. "I'll let my Emir know that you wish to provide assistance. Please rest until then."

* * *

The next morning, they met with Urwah after breakfast. He was propped up with pillows on his bed. Shar spread a map on a bedside tray. She pointed to the map.

"I think we found you here. Which cave did you come out of?"

Urwah's finger hovered over the map. "I'm not sure. Maybe here?"

Shar marked the location. "Where is the pit?"

"I don't know. We were blindfolded while travelling there. The sorcerer called it Hell's Gate. It is as wide as the palace courtyard. Its walls were covered in fire and he used magic to bring us down."  
"You said that you escaped. How far did you go before you came out of the cave?" asked Aladdin.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't tell if it was day or night. I just walked until I needed to rest."

"Did you walk for a day?"

"Maybe longer than that. I went to sleep twice."

"So maybe two or three days." Aladdin traced a circle on the map with his finger. "I'd guess that it is within this area."

"That's a lot of desert to search. Let me ask some of the local villages about the pit."

Aladdin put his hand on Urwah's shoulder. "Thanks for bringing me this news. We'll free your brother."

As much as he could, he bowed low. "Thank you, my Emir. Please come back safely."

They changed out of their usual clothes and wore clothing that was commonly worn by most Agraban citizens. The four of them flew on the carpet to the area where Urwah said that he emerged from. Small caves dotted a rocky hillside. Shar helped them down the carpet and unloaded their packs.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Aladdin left on the carpet.

"Please stay here. My Emir and I will go to the nearby villages and ask about the gate." She gave Anna a stone tablet. "I know you can't read Agraban, so I drew a map on the tablet. These two circles mark where you are. A triangle marks where I am. If you need me, draw an arrow to the circles. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Ok."

The lady noble created a stone camel and rode away. While they waited, Elsa made some chairs to sit on and they watched the progress of the triangle on the tablet's map.

About an hour later, Aladdin returned with a smile on his face. He helped them on the carpet. "I think I found it! There's a place called the Demon's Trap. The locals think that demons live near it because the fire never goes out."

"Shar is still asking villages," said Elsa.

"I wrote to her. She'll meet us there."

They flew across the desert. From above, the pit seemed like a sore wound upon the rocky ground. Flames of fire flickered over its entrance. They landed behind a rocky hill.

"Shar said that you can create puppets. Can you send some to the pit? The locals said that a goat went near it and burned up."

"Of course." Elsa created two dozen snow wolves. She commanded the wolves to approach the pit from different directions. When the wolves were about ten feet from the pit, pillars of fire shot up from the ground and melted them.

Aladdin whistled. "That... doesn't look good. Can you make a bird and fly over it?"

"I can't make it fly, so, I'll just make a wolf jump over it."

She created a wolf and an ice ramp. The wolf ran up the ice ramp and jumped. It passed the center but its jump fell short of the other side of the pit. It melted away.

"That's a good sign. It means that the top isn't protected. We can fly down," said Aladdin. He peered in the distance. "That looks like Shar. Carpet, please get her."

The carpet flew to Shar. Within a minute, Shar joined them. Aladdin told her what they found. Shar didn't seem pleased.

"There's one trap. There could be others."

He rubbed the back of his head. "That's true. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'll go down first with Carpet. Elsa, make a bridge over the pit. I'll try to protect myself, but if I get caught in something, please pull me out."

"All right."

They flew to the pit and landed about twenty feet away. Elsa made the bridge, taking care to build its supporting pillars at least ten feet away from the pit's edge. Once the bridge was done, Shar created a tight sandstorm around her and the magic carpet. They descended into the pit. Elsa watched them from the bridge.

Aladdin looked at the stone tablet nervously. About ten minutes later, the worry melted from his face. "She made it down! She's sending Carpet up!"

Once the magic carpet returned to the surface, they got on. Elsa reformed the bridge into a thick ice shield around them. As they descended, the ice shield began melting from the heat. She reinforced it where the ice grew thin. Finally, they made it down and saw Shar standing at the entrance of a tunnel.

The tunnel appeared man made and was well built. Shar made two staves and gave one to Aladdin. She created stone soldiers and sent them ahead.

"Be on guard, Elsa. We don't know if there are traps around here."

It wasn't long when one of the soldiers was impaled with spikes. Shar stuck her hand in the wall. Anna immediately latched on to her, obviously frightened.

"Shar is..."

"Sensing stone, just like you sense a flow."

A few moments later, spikes fell out several walls and ceilings. The lady noble reformed the soldier. "I think I found them all. Let's keep going."

They passed more traps which were mostly hidden sharp objects and two trapdoors which opened to a deep pit with spikes. They heard voices ahead. Shar gave her some dust.

"You're better at this than me. Make a small mouse and cover it with dust. Send it out and tell us what you see."

Elsa did so and sent the mouse ahead. She opened her mind to the mouse. It reached a room where two men were sitting on a table. One man was eating while another sharpened his blade. The room had shelves of weapons, armor and food. She told them what she saw.

"I'll take care of them," said Shar. To her surprise, the lady noble simply walked into the room and trapped the two men inside stone statues with only a small orifice for the nose and ears. Muffled sounds came from within the stone. She spoke in her masculine voice. "Answer truthfully, or I will feed you to the desert wolves alive. That goes for screaming for help also."

She whispered to Aladdin, "Ask your questions, my Emir."

Aladdin walked up to one of the men. "Where is Cassim?"

The stone around his mouth changed to sand. The man replied in a frightened voice. "H-he's with the sorcerer and Marid."

"Where are they?"

"G-go down the tunnel. Turn left and then turn right. Go down the stairs. Turn left."

"Are there any traps?"

"No."

"What's the sorcerer like?"

"H-he's not one of us, but he is strong. He carries strong enchantment with him."

He turned to Shar. "I'm done... for now."

Shar restored the stone over the man's mouth. Muffled sounds came from the stone statues. They followed the tunnel and turned left. The floor sloped downwards. They turned right at the next intersection. The tunnel led into a large room with cells on both sides. Most of the cells were full of men. There was one cell which had women.

"Emir Aladdin!" A man crawled up to the bars.

"Is that you, Uwaid?"

"Yes, it's me. Have you seen Urwah?"

"We found him in the desert. He's in Agrabah now."

"Thank the fates!" The man sobbed against the bars. In a cracking voice, he said, "When I heard that he got lost in the underground caves, I thought that he didn't make it."

Aladdin tried the cell door. It rattled but remained locked. "Where are the keys?"

"With the guards."

He turned to Shar. "Let's get the keys."

"That won't be needed." Shar lifted her hands and made a pulling motion. The stone above and below the cell doors crumbled into dust and the doors wobbled in place. The men pulled the doors out of their foundations and stumbled out of the cell.

Meanwhile, Shar removed the cell door in front of the women's cell. The women cowered inside in fear. She spoke in her real voice, "Why are you here?"

The oldest woman answered, "We were captured and forced to cook and clean for the sorcerer and his men."

"Did they touch you?" asked Shar with a sharp edge to her voice.

A younger woman put her hands over her belly. Shar's hands clenched. Aladdin immediately put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll bring them to justice. Don't go crazy."

"I understand, my Emir. I don't like that they're here with all these men. Please allow me to lead these women to safety. I'll get the men out after."

"Go ahead."

She turned to Anna and offered her hand. "May I ask you to watch over my Emir?"

Anna took her hand and her eyes flashed turquoise. "You can count on me."

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Shar and the carpet gathered the women while Aladdin led the way and they walked down the stairs to another level. When they reached an intersection, they started to turn left but he stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

Elsa listened more carefully. She heard faint singing. Aladdin turned right instead. They stopped before a door. Beyond the door, Elsa could hear a man singing.

"A fool off his guard... could fall and fall hard... out there on the dunes..."

Aladdin tried to turn the door handle, but the handle didn't move. He reached into his boot and pulled out strange tools. He stuck the tools in the keyhole. A minute later, there was a metallic click and he opened the door.

"Who's there? I'm armed and dangerous!" called a man's voice.

"Genie... it's me..." whispered Aladdin.

"Al? It is you! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down!"

"Ooops... sorry," whispered the voice.

Aladdin grabbed the closest torch from the tunnel and peered in. "Where are you?"

"Over here! See the blue light?"

"I see you."

They followed Aladdin to a glowing blue mirror on a shelf. An image of a man with blue skin was on it.

"Careful, Al. Whatever you do, don't read the writing on the mirror and don't wish me free. It'll trap you in here."

"Is that how you got trapped?"

The blue man bowed his head in shame. "Yeah, yeah, story of my life... she was a pretty young thing, and I thought I was gonna rescue her, but she was just an illusion and I got trapped here."

"So how do we free you?"

The blue man shrugged. "Beats me."

Aladdin sighed. "We'll figure something out." He took the mirror and slipped it into his bag.

"That's fine. I like being in the dark," came the blue man's voice from inside the bag.

He pulled the mirror out. "I need to have my hands free. Just hang in there."

"If I may, I think I can help," whispered Elsa.

"Please go ahead."

Elsa created a protective clear shield around the mirror and added an ice chain as a strap. "Will this help?"

"Whoa! Nice magic there, sister! Hey Al, who're these lovely ladies?"

"Thanks! This'll work." Aladdin slung the mirror over his shoulder and then held it up. "This is my friend, the Genie." He gestured to Elsa. "This is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. They're here to help me rescue Dad."

A horrified look formed on the Genie's face. "Cassim! Is he still alive?"

"A guard said that he's with the sorcerer and Marid."

"We'd better get going then."

They headed down the tunnel to where they were supposed to go. Soon, they heard voices in the distance. Slowly, they crept forward until they reached a large room. Elsa made a mouse and covered it with whatever dust she could find. She guided the mouse until it could see its occupants. She created an ice tablet and drew what she saw in the room so that Anna and Aladdin could see. Two men stood over an older man who was lying on a stone table. The older man only had pants on.

"That's Dad on the table!" whispered Aladdin.

Cassim spoke in a raspy voice as if he was far away. "The hand chees the stars. The fowel bane braste fyre."

A man with pale skin wearing a brown robe examined Cassim's eyes. "What he say?" His Agraban speech had a strange accent.

A thin man with brown skin wrote on a parchment. When he stopped writing, he read, "The hand and chest with stars. The foul breath brings fear."

Elsa's eyes widened in recognition. He spoke old Tisnaltan.

Aladdin pointed to the thin man. "That's Marid.

What the guard said about the sorcerer now made sense. The sorcerer was not Agraban. Elsa moved the mouse closer for a better view. The sorcerer was about middle-age. He wore various rings and amulets.

Cassim moaned. "Leafes on seal marke it, looke in eyes of gyen. Thorn of black ivy and hoof of ram brenne it bitwix the third lym fro right."

"What he say?" demanded the sorcerer.

Marid read, "Leaves on mark the stone. Thorn of black ivy and hoof of ram, bring a bit to the third hand."

As a translator, Marid didn't understand all of it. Cassim said that the hand chose the stars, a bird kills with fire. The second set of words seemed like instructions to burn ivy and a hoof between the third limb from the right.

The sorcerer didn't understand Tisnaltan either. She wondered which country he was from. An amulet on Cassim's chest stopped glowing.

"I have ivy and hoof. We try," said the sorcerer in poor Agraban. They left the room through a door on the opposite side. Elsa commanded her mouse to go after them.

Carefully, they crept across the room. When they reached the old man, Aladdin tapped his cheek. "Dad... Dad? It's me... Aladdin."

Anna put her hand on Cassim's forehead. She closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Elsa checked on the mouse. The sorcerer and Marid were in a room with many jars and boxes. The sorcerer looked around and took a jar and a box.

Her princess opened her eyes and said, "There's something else in him. It's concentrated on his chest."

"It must be this." Aladdin reached for the amulet but Anna stopped him.

"I don't think you should touch it," said Anna.

"Let me move it." Elsa created an ice hand which moved the amulet. The ice hand reformed into a small box.

Aladdin shook his father slightly. "Dad? Wake up, Dad!"

Anna closed her eyes again. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. In the back of her mind, Elsa was watching the two men. They went to a room full of statues of various sea monsters. The sorcerer ground thorns and a hoof together. He put the mixture on a small platter and walked to a statue of a woman whose lower body consisted of dog legs and a fish tail. He put the platter between the third and fourth leg.

Cassim's groaning caught her attention.

"Dad!" Aladdin kept calling his name.

His father's eyes opened slightly. He turned towards Aladdin's voice. "Aladdin?"

Aladdin gathered him in his arms. "I'm here, Dad!"

"Son..." Weakly, Cassim hugged him back.

"We have to be careful. There's something in him and I stopped it a little bit."

Aladdin lifted the ice box. "Is it this?"

"We found that at the ruins," said the Genie. "It was in a coffin of some sort."

He put it in his bag. "We'll figure it out later. Let's get out of here."

Elsa created an ice soldier to carry Cassim. As quick as they could, they ran down the tunnels. They had reached the stairs when Cassim suddenly moved out of the soldier's hold. With jerking limbs, he began to walk back. The sorcerer s voice echoed in the tunnels.

"No escape. Come back."

Elsa commanded the ice soldier to grab Cassim. He marched in place. Elsa made the soldier lift him by the waist. "I got him. Let's go."

They had gone up the stairs when they heard footsteps below.

"Cassim... Cassim..." jeered Marid. "When will you learn that it's no use resisting? As long as that spirit's in you, Amoslad can bring you back."

"Let him go," whispered Aladdin hurriedly.

Elsa dissolved the soldier. Cassim began to walk down the stairs. They hid in a nearby room.

"There you are! Be a good boy and come along," said Marid. Their footsteps faded away.

"We'll have to stop that sorcerer," said Aladdin angrily.

"I have an idea," said Elsa. They went back to the room with the armor and weapons. She made ice soldiers and dressed them in the armor. She turned to Aladdin. "I'll create a distraction. While he's busy fighting these, can you knock him out?"

He smiled roguishly. "With pleasure!"

She created another soldier. "This one will hold anything you don't want to bring with you. Please make use of it."

"Thanks!" Aladdin slung the Genie and his bag on the soldier's shoulder.

"What about me?" asked Anna.

Elsa winked. "I'm keeping you in reserve."

They went back to the room where Cassim was being held. Amoslad and Marid were shouting. From her mouse's perspective, they were crawling around on the stone floor.

"You find it?"

"I'm sure it's here somewhere." Marid lifted a vase.

Aladdin saluted them. "Wish me luck!" He slipped into the room.

Elsa swallowed nervously. She moved her mouse to a higher vantage point so she could have a wider view. When she was ready, she commanded her soldiers to rush towards Amoslad.

Amoslad stared at them in horror. He lifted a ring and shot a red ray at a soldier. The soldier's arm disintegrated. Elsa reformed the arm.

Meanwhile, Marid rolled Cassim off the table. He moved Cassim away from the soldiers. With his father out of the way, she didn't have to worry about him getting hurt in the crossfire.

A soldier lunged at Amoslad with a spear. The spear broke about two feet away from the sorcerer.

He laughed. "Shield have! No touch!" He lifted his palm towards the nearest soldier. "Mushka mishka!"

The soldier was flung away like a ragdoll. The wall cracked on its impact. Meanwhile, she spotted Aladdin behind some furniture near Amoslad. Since her soldiers can't hurt him, she moved them behind furniture and pillars and had them throw things at Amoslad. A man's body was part water. She could freeze him from the inside out. But should she? The Elder's words echoed in her mind: "Be the true self that your heart tells you to be."

Anna held her hand. The memory in the arena flashed in her mind. "Don't you dare turn her into a monster!"

No, she shouldn't freeze him. There were still options. "Anna, he's got a shield. Can you do anything about it?"

"Maybe. I need to touch it."

"I'll make a storm and leave a path for you. Get rid of the shield if you can. If you can't, come back right away." She closed her eyes and imagined a blizzard in the room. In the blizzard, she set aside a path where there was less snow for Anna to follow. When it was formed in her mind, she let it go. "Now!"

Anna's eyes flashed turquoise and she ran along the path. When she neared Amoslad, Elsa created frost on his shield. He began blasting it away with his various rings. Elsa commanded all her soldiers to attack. Anna made a stone chest and crouched behind it. She touched the shield.

"Docious aliexpi!" He blasted a soldier in the chest. It cracked into pieces.

One by one, her soldiers were destroyed. With the leftover armor, she reformed a few and had them attack.

Amoslad yelled, "Who? You know magic! I find you!"

Alarmed, Elsa formed an ice shield around herself, Anna and Aladdin.

He chanted, "Listic fragi cali rupes suoico dila ipxecit sili garfi lacrepus!"

There was a bright flash of light that spread in a cone from Amoslad. Elsa dove away from the door. The blizzard melted away and anything within the cone's path was burned with an invisible fire. Her soldiers turned into steaming puddles.

Elsa checked her mouse. It wasn't in the path. From its eyes, she could see Anna crouching behind Amoslad and Aladdin was behind a pillar near him. Anna's fingers curled up as if she were grabbing something. Then she pulled her hands apart as if she were parting curtains.

With a loud ripping sound, the shield split in two. It began to disintegrate. The sorcerer s head whipped towards Anna.

"You!" He pointed a ring at her.

Aladdin sprang from his hiding place and clipped him on the temple with the hilt of his dagger. Amoslad's eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground.

Elsa ran into the room. "Anna! Are you all right?"

Anna hugged her. "I'm fine. I did it!"

She looked at the unconscious sorcerer. "Yes, you did."

Aladdin looked around. "Did you see where Marid went?"

A quick search didn't turn up Marid and Cassim. The far door was open.

"You two go ahead. Let me put restraints on Amoslad," said Elsa. She commanded her mouse to land on Anna's shoulder.

Anna patted the mouse. "Come soon, Elsa." She followed Aladdin out the door.

Elsa made two soldiers and commanded the first soldier to remove all the jewelry on the sorcerer and to put it in the ice chest. When the jewelry was removed from his hands, she covered Amoslad's mouth and hands with ice. She chained his hands behind his back. She commanded the other soldier to bring the ice chest to her when all the jewelry was removed.

With the mouse as her guide, she retraced Aladdin's path through the tunnels. She was about a floor away when they caught up to Marid in a large cavern. He was on the middle of a crumbling bridge over a pit of fire.

"I should've known it was you, Aladdin," said Marid.

"Give me back my father!"

He patted Cassim who was standing there with glazed eyes. "Oh no. He's my shield now." He pointed to a metallic mask of a tiger's bared face on Cassim's chest. "If I get hurt in any way, this will tear out your father's heart." He touched a bracer with a tiger on it. "Or, it could bite him now."

Blood began to drip on Cassim's chest. He grimaced visibly and put his hand on the mask. He screamed as he tried to yank it off.

"It's bonded to you, Cassim. Only this bracer or your death will remove it." He turned to Aladdin. "If you try to stop me, he dies."

He adjusted the sack on his shoulder. "I'm not too greedy like Amoslad. With these magical artifacts, I have enough to live like a king and get all the women I want." He raised a small crystal of the same color as the amulet that was on his chest before. "Don't follow me if you want him to live. Come along, Cassim."

They walked down the bridge while Aladdin seethed with rage helplessly. Marid and Cassim approached two statues at the center of the bridge. The statue near Cassim was a child surrounded by engravings of the sun, the moon and the stars. The statue near Marid was a large eagle whose eyes seemed to glow with unnatural fire.

Just then, she was reminded by the words of that ghostly voice: the hand chose the stars, a bird kills with fire. A chill ran down her spine and she willed her mouse to speak.

Her mouse squeaked, "Anna! That bird!"

Anna lifted her hands, palms out. Elsa hurried as fast as she could. Meanwhile, Cassim grabbed the child's hand and moved it to the stars.

The eagle's beak opened and fire streamed out toward Marid. He put his hand up to cover his face. "Aaiiieee!"

Anna's hand lifted up and a stone wall rose between Cassim and the fire. Several things fell from the sack. Cassim grabbed a small chest. He stepped around the wall and hit Marid on the head with it. Anna gestured towards the bird and stone blocked its beak.

"Dad!" Aladdin ran toward his father. Anna followed him. The stone over the beak glowed an angry red.

"Watch out!" cried Elsa as she rounded the corner. She created ice to push the hand away from the stars. The stone over the beak crumbled to fiery cinders and a plume of fire burst out. Elsa increased the pressure on the hand. The hand clicked up to the moon. The fire began to die out.

Marid pulled a wand from the sack. He pointed it at Cassim who dove behind the stone wall. A burst of lightning hit the wall and Marid was thrown back by its force. He crashed into the railing which crumbled with his weight. He fell into the fire pit.

There was no choice. Her magic focused on Cassim and he froze solid.

"Elsa!" cried Anna in horror.

Just then, there was a large explosion from the pit. Elsa tried to create an ice shield around them. The rails of the bridge reformed into solid walls of stone. Aladdin and Anna carried Cassim's frozen body towards her. Suddenly, a pillar of flame blasted from the pit, punching through the bridge in front of her. She recoiled from the heat. Her heart leapt with fear.

"ANNAAAAA!"

"Uuup Heeeere!"

Elsa looked up in time to see a giant snowball. She created a thick layer of snow around her. Upon impact, the giant snowball exploded to reveal Anna, Aladdin and Cassim encased in a layer of clay. Quickly, Elsa put a large ice shield around them and slid them into the tunnel. She blocked the entrance of the cavern with a very thick layer of ice. An explosion came from within the cavern and stone showered from the ceiling. The ice turned an angry color of red and orange. Steam rose from its sides. Meanwhile, Anna turned the clay into sand.

Aladdin dusted himself off. "Thanks! Now I know what a mud wrap feels like."

Footsteps echoed from the stairs. Elsa lifted her hands in defense. A man came down holding a torch. Ice flowed from her palms to encase him.

Instead, her ice met resistance in the form of a stone shield. "Stop it, Elsa!" yelled Shar. Another explosion came from the cavern. "What's going on?"

"Marid and his magic stuff fell into the fire pit," replied Elsa.

She looked at Cassim. "Should I save this place?"

"Maybe," said Aladdin. "He's got some spirit in him. We may need something in here to get the spirit out."

"I'll reinforce what I can. All of you get out of my way." She touched the wall and it reformed into a large drill with an inner chamber. "Get in here. Anna, move the outer bore and point it in this angle to reach the surface."

"Ok!"

"My soldier is watching over a sorcerer three floors above. Should I bring him here?" asked Elsa.

"Can you show Carpet where that sorcerer is?"

"Yes."

Shar patted the carpet. "Carpet, go with this soldier and bring the sorcerer to me."

The carpet bobbed its edge and followed the ice soldier up the stairs.

Elsa commanded an ice soldier to move Cassim in first. Except for the small chest, everything else on him was frozen. Then the soldier put their gear in. Elsa went in and sat next to Anna. Shar put a torch in the chamber and closed the back end of the drill. The outer bore began to move. She took the moment to relax and slumped on the seat.

Finally, the drill reached the surface. Anna reformed the back end to a ramp. She looked at Cassim.

"Can you thaw him, Elsa?"

"Yes, but we should remove the tiger mask first. It might harm him after he thaws."

Anna thumped her fist into her palm. "Now, I get it! You froze him so that it wouldn't hurt him!"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I hoped that the ice would be strong enough to protect him."

They examined the mask. Sharp fangs had sunk about a quarter of an inch into the ice. Elsa created an ice spike and tongs. She gave them to Aladdin. He carefully pried the mask off Cassim.

She put her right hand on his father's chest. "Anna, if you don't mind, I'd like a little help, just in case."

"Sure!" She took her left hand before facing Aladdin and holding his hand. "Think about how much you love him, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok."

Baby blue eyes flashed turquoise. A gentle warmth pooled in her left hand. Elsa guided the warmth to her right hand. In her mind, she imagined him thawing out. With a deep breath, she let it go.

Ice began to fade from his chest and spread through his limbs. He slumped down on the floor and coughed. The small chest tumbled from his grip.

"Dad!"

Cassim blinked several times before his eyes focused on him. "Son..."

Aladdin hugged him tight. "Dad! You're ok!"

His father winced. "Ow! Careful!"

"Ooops, sorry." When he drew away, his vest was stained with blood from Cassim's wounds.

"This may help." Elsa created a thin layer of ice on the puncture wounds on his chest.

"Thank you, ma'am. That feels better," said Cassim gratefully.

Elsa sat back and exhaled with relief. Her magic was able to save instead of hurt.

"What happened, Dad?" Aladdin took out some bandages from his bag. He began binding his father's wounds.

"We found some ruins and were studying it. I found a strange stone in an empty coffin. I began to sleepwalk every day and Urwah had to tie me down. Genie tried to help, but he can't do much against the dead.

"Sorry. Waaay beyond my league," said the Genie who pantomimed a ghost rising from a grave.

"Then Marid betrayed us to Amoslad who saw us in the area."

Just then, Elsa heard a low hum followed by a clicking noise. She turned to see Anna opening the chest and lifting a white lamp.

Cassim's eyes widened with surprise and he reached towards the lamp. "Let me see that!"

Anna stepped away but he lunged for the lamp. With a blur, she sprinted out of the drill and yelled, "I wish you free!"

The white lamp floated above them and slowly disintegrated. Pale smoke billowed forth. Elsa pulled Anna away and stood in front of her. She created an ice shield.

When the smoke faded, a pink skinned female genie hovered in the air. "I thank you for freeing me. As a token of my gratitude, you may have two other wishes."

Anna lifted the mirror. "Can you free him? You have to be careful though. There's a spell on it that can trap you if you try to free him."

"I'd be eternally grateful!" said the Genie.

The female genie extended her palm. "Show it to me."

Elsa dissolved the protective container and handed the mirror to the genie.

The female genie examined it before declaring, "Yes, I can destroy the spell. Please state it as your wish."

"I wish for you to free him."

Sparkles of pink light flowed from the female genie's fingers. The writing around the mirror began to fade away. With a puff of blue smoke, the blue genie burst out.

"YES!YES!YES! I'm freeeeeee! Al! I'm freeeeee!" He hugged Aladdin and Cassim tightly before dropping them. He dove towards the pink genie, his arms wide. "Thanks so muuuu-"

The pink genie drove her fist into his face which collapsed into itself like soft dough. "Don't touch me."

The Genie shook out his face, his chin flopping from side to side. "Whoa! Quite a punch you pack there ma'am!" He leered at her. "Please do it again." That earned him a stronger punch which sent him crashing into the drill. A dazed expression formed on his face. "I think I'm in love..."

The pink genie rolled her eyes. "You have one more wish. What do you want?"

"I could ask to end the drought in Agrabah," said Anna.

Aladdin shook his head. "We appreciate it, but you should ask for something for yourself. Between your sister and the Genie, Agrabah will scrape through the drought"

Elsa put her hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of Agrabah, so ask what you want."

Anna bowed her head. "What I want..." She closed her eyes for a few moments. Her hand rose to her shoulder and she squeezed her hand lightly. Then she opened her eyes and walked to the pink genie. She whispered in her ear.

A surprised look appeared on the pink genie's face. She looked doubtful. "I don't think I can do something like that."

A disappointed expression formed on Anna's face.

"However..." The pink genie's hand stretched and peeled off the Genie from the drill. "Perhaps it is possible with two."

Baby blue eyes brightened up like the summer sun shining through the clouds. The pink genie whispered in the Genie's ear.

"Uh-huh... yeah... whoa... she wants that?" babbled the Genie.

"Can you do it with me?" asked the female genie.

The Genie's body puffed up twice as large as usual and he flexed his muscled arms. "Me? Phenomenal cosmic..."

"He can do it. Come here, both of you."

"Wait! I wasn't done!" complained the Genie, suddenly deflating to his normal size.

With obvious excitement, Anna grabbed her hand and they stood in front of the pink genie.

"Please state your wish."

"I wish for a way to have children with Elsa in the future."

The female genie held out her hands, palms up. "Please give me your hands." They did so and she arranged their hands so that their right palms faced each other. She put her hand on top while the Genie put his hand beneath theirs.

Pink streams of magic spiraled around their hands. Tiny motes of blue and green light gathered between their palms. Elsa could feel her palm tingle. Pink magic encircled the lights and gathered the lights closer together. The lights merged into a dense orb. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light.

Elsa closed her eyes in reflex. When she opened her eyes, she saw a small egg between their palms. A bluish-green light pulsed within the egg. An ornate egg case formed around it. The female genie pressed their hands around the case.

"This case will protect the egg until you are ready to use it," said the female genie. She turned to Anna. "To use it, simply accept it into yourself. After that, it is up to you."

Anna cradled the egg case against her chest. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you for freeing me. Good night and good bye." The female genie bowed and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Wait! Give me your address!" cried the Genie as he reached out with a hand. The pink smoke faded and he bawled torrents of tears. "I'll never forget our precious moments together."

Just then a large coin hit him in the back of his head. He pried it off and looked at it. His confused expression turned into a wide grin. "She left me a clue! Gotta go before I lose her!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why did you free her? Each of us could've gotten three wishes!" said Cassim angrily.

"Dad!" Aladdin put a hand on his father's shoulder.

A guilty expression formed on Anna's face for a moment before determination melted it away and she answered defensively. "You surprised me! I didn't have time to think! Besides, it's lonely being trapped like that, so I wished her free."

Aladdin sighed. "Let it go, Dad. Things may not be perfect in Agrabah, but Jasmine and I already have what we want most. We can take care of the rest."

Cassim's shoulders slumped down. "It just seems like a waste after all the trouble we went through."

The Emir put his arm around his shoulders. "It's not a waste. We freed you and everyone."

He smiled gratefully at his son. "You're right. Thanks."

"Oh, yeah, I should introduce you." He gestured to them. "This is Queen Elsa and that's Princess Anna."

Cassim paled and bowed low. "I'm so sorry for my past behavior! I didn't know you were royalty!"

"Apology accepted," said Elsa. Relief shown on Aladdin's face.

He looked at his father with a worried expression. "What do you know about this spirit?"

The older man stroked his beard. "He's not Agraban for sure. When he speaks through me, the words sound foreign, but I can understand what he means. Of course, I didn't let Marid know. Otherwise, they'd have killed me once they got what they wanted."

"What did they want?"

"From what I understand, there's powerful magic sealed in the ruins below."

Shar arrived with Amoslad on the carpet. She quickly covered her face when she saw Cassim. She spoke in a masculine voice. "My Emir, I have reinforced the structured below and sealed the tunnel entrance at the bottom of Hell's Gate."

"Let's go back to Agrabah for now and rest. We'll tackle the problem about the spirit tomorrow."

"Yes, My Emir."

Aladdin and his father flew on the magic carpet back to the palace. Shar created a road and a horse drawn carriage. Elsa and Anna went in while Shar sat outside the carriage with Amoslad trapped in stone on the roof. As soon as the carriage began to move, Anna hugged her and kissed her.

"Anna..." whispered Elsa between kisses. "Shar will..."

"She already... knows about us..."

She couldn't fault her logic and kissed her with relief. "I thought... I lost you."

Anna kissed her back. "I was scared... but then I heard your voice... So I ghosted us... in your direction."

"You need... better aim."

"I couldn't see..."

Elsa hugged her tighter. "I'm just glad you're safe. Remind me to send Vanilappi a thank you gift."

"Yeah. She's been very nice about giving me her magic whenever we visit."

They exchanged kiss after kiss on the journey back to the palace. Upon arriving, they bathed and just went to bed.

The next day, Cassim told him the rest of his story. Amoslad used the stone to force the spirit to come out. Marid wrote down what the spirit said. The sorcerer used the spirit's sayings to learn more about the ruins.

"The spirit speaks old Tisnaltan. Old Tisnaltan isn't spoken in Tisnalta anymore except for special ceremonies," said Elsa.

"Can you understand it?" asked Aladdin.

"Yes, but I didn't study a lot of Old Tisnaltan. I think this enchanted earring is translating most of it for me."

"That means the spirit was a Tisnaltan sorcerer in the past."

"Arendelle's library has a good collection of Tisnaltan books. I'll ask my cousin to help us."

"We can try the Royal Library too. I'll ask my sister to help," said Shar who was disguised as Vizier Jal.

They gathered at the Royal Library and were introduced to Shar's older sister, Sharma. After Shar explained what they were looking for, Sharma took her younger sister's hand.

"I think I know some books we can check. Let's go, my little one."

Shar cleared her throat. "Honored sister, I'm no longer little. I'm already taller than you."

Sharma patted her cheek. "You'll always be my little one."

The tips of the lady noble's ears turned a shade of red and she followed her older sister to a row of book shelves. Sharma opened a book and pointed to a page. Shar put her arm around her sister and looked over her shoulder.

Anna leaned to whisper, "That was interesting. I've never seen her act like that."

Elsa giggled. "I think it's sweet."

With Alis' and Sharma's help, they managed to discover the identity of the ancient sorcerer. After a week of research and analysis of the artifacts in the ruins of Hell's Gate, they found a ritual to purge the spirit. They completed the ritual and sealed the spirit within a crystal. Elsa and Shar sealed the crystal in a deep chamber with traps and warning beacons to alert Aladdin of intruders.

"I can't thank you enough, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," said Cassim gratefully.

"You can thank us by being more careful," said Elsa with a wink.

Cassim laughed in a deep, rich voice. "From now on, I will!"

In appreciation for their help, Sultana Jasmine offered to share half the wealth and secrets discovered in the ruins. They finalized the arrangement with an exchange program for scholars to study the ruins. She held a farewell feast for them before they returned to Arendelle. The next day, Shar flew them back. They arrived the day after and slept the rest of the day in their bed while snuggled in each other's arms.

* * *

Next weekend, they went to the North palace. Soon, they were on the swing bed, kissing. Within minutes, their garments were discarded over the side of the bed. Elsa lifted her hand and a concealed panel opened. An ice hand presented the egg case.

Elsa took the egg case. "I'm ready. Please make me a mother, Anna."

Anna put her hands over the case. "I love you, Elsa and I want to have children with you. But for now, I want it to be just the two of us for a little while longer. Please... just you and me for now."

Her eyes softened with affection. "All right. Just let me know when you want to do it." She put the case back into the ice hand's palm. The hand moved back into its recess and the panel closed.

Her princess put her arms around her neck. "I love you, Elsa." She kissed her.

Elsa whispered into that sweet mouth. "I love you, Anna."

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

Anna: Hey Jasmine, which wedding registry did you use?  
Jasmine: Wedding Gifts &amp; Artifacts R'Us  
Aladdin: Don't use that one. Somebody gave us an Oracle staff. 40 thieves crashed our wedding and completely ruined it when they tried to steal the staff.  
Cassim: (walks away, whistling)


	20. Coronation Day

**Chapter 20: Coronation Day**

In the harbor square, groups of men lifted poles with purple and green streamers. A woman caught a running child.

"Why do I have to wear this?" asked the child petulantly.

"Because the princess has come of age. It's coronation day!"

In the castle, Anna stared at her reflection. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," replied Elsa.

"You say that all the time! Can't you elaborate?"

Elsa smiled at her affectionately. "You look beautifuller with that outfit."

Anna rolled her eyes and gestured to Elsa's usual ice gown. "Are you wearing that to my coronation?"

Elsa looked into her cabinet and pulled out a garish orange dress. "Oh la la! Maybe I'll wear this one." She put the dress in front of her and spread the belling skirt. With exaggerated motions, she swung the skirt from side to side. "Excuse me, sir! Oh, pardon me!"

She crossed her arms and raised her chin in defiance. "No."

Her beloved giggled and put it back. "I'll be wearing my coronation dress."

Anna sighed with relief. She had one less thing to worry about. "Shouldn't you get ready?"

"I should." She kissed her cheek. "I wanted to see that you were taken care of first. I'll get ready now. See you at the chapel." Her beloved left the room.

A few minutes later, her escort came to accompany her to the chapel. They walked to the chapel and entered through a side door. Anna stood in front of the closed door and patiently waited for the choir to sing. She was supposed to enter and walk to the altar. Beyond the door, she could hear shuffling of feet and soft chattering. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. The guests were probably being seated. Eventually, the hubbub died down. Her heart began to beat in nervous anticipation.

The choir began to sing and the door in front of her opened. She took a deep breath and as stately as she could manage, walked through the door. Step by step, she reached the center aisle. She turned towards the altar. The archpriest stood in front of the altar while Elsa stood to his left.

For the first time in forever, she would be getting what she was dreaming of, a chance to be with Elsa, a new life with her true love. She looked forward to tomorrow because it all began today. For the first time in forever, she was on her way.

When she reached the altar, the archpriest began his speech about the duties of ruling a country. Anna stood there patiently while Elsa watched her with pride and affection in those deep blue eyes. The archpriest finished his speech and turned around to pick up a gold tiara with a green gem. He held it before Anna.

Anna bowed her head and felt the tiara upon her hair. The archpriest picked up a cushion with the scepter and the orb. Elsa picked up the orb. She placed the orb in her right hand. Then she took the scepter with her right hand. She pressed the scepter on her left palm but Anna felt cold metal slip over her ring finger. Elsa curled her fingers over the scepter. Within her palm, she could feel something else with the scepter.

Elsa held out her hands palm up. Anna placed the orb in Elsa's right hand. Carefully, she put the scepter against Elsa left palm and her fingers picked up a ring. With her heart pounding in her ears, she slipped the gold ring over Elsa's ring finger.

Elsa gave her the orb again. Anna faced the guests. The archpriest chanted a short benediction and then announced, "Queen Anna of Arendelle."

The guests cheered, "Queen Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna returned the orb to the cushion next to the scepter. Hand in hand with Elsa, they walked down the aisle. Bells began to ring. As they walked, green and purple trains flowed next to each other, forming Arendelle's banner on the carpet. A horse drawn carriage waited outside the chapel and they sat in it. It didn't have a roof so that citizens could see them as the carriage passed through the city.

Her heart was bursting with joy as she waved to many people. Only when the carriage arrived at the main city square did she realize what Elsa had done.

Anna leaned towards Elsa's ear and whispered hurriedly, "D-did you just marry me in front of all those people?"

"Yes," replied Elsa softly.

She gasped. "Elsa! The archpriest was there! He's not going to approve of this when he figures it out!"

"For 13 years, my life was hell without you. After all those lonely years, his threats of damnation won't bother me anyway."

Anna's heart melted with her Queen's words. She squeezed her hand and whispered. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna."

After parading through the city, they returned to the castle for the feast. When they passed through the courtyard, Anna saw a large ice block at the center. She wondered what it was for. Her question was answered when Elsa led her to the block after the main course was finished. The block dissolved to reveal a large 21 layer cake with white icing.

On her previous birthdays, she had a chocolate cake, so she was a bit disappointed that this cake wasn't chocolate. Elsa must have noticed her reaction and squeezed her hand.

"It is a chocolate cake. The icing is white chocolate while the inside has chocolate filling."

"White chocolate? How is that possible?"

Elsa winked. "Thank Princess Vanilappi. Her chefs figured it out. It's not an ordinary cake either. Her chefs built it with layers of something called ice cream, which is why I had to keep it frozen. It arrived this morning on the Iceway."

The Iceway was an underground tunnel made of ice that ran through several countries. It provided a safe and fast way to move trade goods to and from Arendelle. The ice sleds protected perishable goods and the countries that permitted the presence of the Iceway enjoyed a fresher and greater variety of food.

Her mouth watered as she stared at the giant confection. She had never tasted a chocolate ice cream cake. Elsa created stairs and they walked to the top with Gerda. Gerda lit the 21 candles. When she was done, the choir began to sing a Happy Birthday song. At the end of the song, Anna drew a deep breath and blew all the candles. The crowd cheered.

Gerda held a tray with a cake cutter and some dishes. Elsa picked up the cake cutter which had green and purple ribbons on the long handle. "Let's cut it together."

Her heart skipped a beat as she held the handle in front of Elsa's hand. They cut one slice and put it on the plate that Gerda held nearby. Elsa picked up the fork and broke off a portion. She offered it in front of Anna.

It was then that she realized her Queen's intentions. They were going to share this cake in front of everyone, just like in a wedding. Her pulse drummed in her ears as she leaned forward and engulfed the offering. Her mouth felt cold as the ice cream melted. The chocolate was smooth and creamy. She wanted another bite but Elsa was looking expectantly at her.

She took the plate from Elsa and selected a portion. Slowly, as if in a dream, she moved the portion to Elsa's lips. The portion slipped through those shapely lips. Anna broke off another piece.

"I'm sorry, Anna. They have to serve the rest of the cake to the guests. Let's eat it later."

Reluctantly, Anna handed the plate back to Gerda. Once they walked off the stairs, servants came up and pushed two poles through a round ice plate between the third and fourth layer. They lifted the top three layers of the cake and took it into the main dining room. Another group of servants began cutting up the cake and serving it to anyone in the courtyard.

As they walked back into the main hall, Anna whispered, "Wait a second... you combined my coronation, birthday ball and our wedding all on the same day?"

Elsa giggled into her hand. "It was Master Skrujh's idea. Instead of spending for three separate celebrations, we just spend for one." Her voice lowered. "He doesn't know that it involves our wedding too."

She couldn't fault her logic. Since it was also her birthday, the cake ritual would be seen as part of the birthday celebration. "Elsa, I just saw the trade revenue numbers. Master Skrujh is crazy happy about the income. It wouldn't have hurt to spend a bit more for me!"

Elsa laughed. "That's true. I'll tell him to increase the budget for your next birthday."

They didn't return to the main dining hall where the cake was being served. Instead, Elsa led her to a side door to a large meeting room. They entered with a small round of applause.

To her surprise, Elder Halim was there. A small group was gathered near the Elder, except for Prince Adam who stood by the door. He offered his arm. Although she was confused, Anna put her hand on his arm. Meanwhile, Elsa walked to the dais and stood to the right of the Elder. Her Aunt Belle, Alis, Rapunzel and Eugene stood on one side while Shar and Emir Aladdin stood on the other side.

The sound of a xylophone broke the silence. In a corner, Olaf and Lilje played a wedding march. Prince Adam took a step forward. Anna walked with him until they stood in front of the Elder. He bowed slightly and stood with Princess Belle.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here to witness the union of Elsa of Arendelle and Anna of Arendelle. Is there anyone here who would object to their union?" When nobody answered, he took their hands. He put Elsa's right hand on top of hers and then put her left hand on top of Elsa's. Elsa's left hand was placed on top of her left. He put his hands above and below theirs.

"Do you, Elsa, take Anna to be your wife?"

"I do," replied Elsa solemnly.

"Do you, Anna, take Elsa to be your wife?"

"I do!" said Anna with more enthusiasm than she intended.

"By the power of love, I bestow the benediction of the world. May you both find peace and happiness in each other. You may now seal your union."

They took a step towards each other. Elsa brought their hands over her heart and leaned down. She lifted her chin and met those shapely lips. Their guests tossed flowers and petals in the air. When they finished, Anna noticed the little flower on Elsa's head. It had six white petals tipped with blue.

"Hey! Isn't this the one I gave you?" asked Anna as she plucked the flower and held it before Elsa. Two years had passed since that flower bloomed in her hand.

"Yes. The plant started blossoming this month."

Olaf and Lilje played a slow waltz. Elsa led her to the center of the room and assumed the dance position. Heart beating fast, she danced with Elsa across the floor. Deep blue eyes gazed into hers as they moved slowly. Green and purple trains flowed across the dance floor like a flag that proclaimed their love. All too soon, the music faded and they went back to the main dining hall in pairs.

She sat down with Elsa at the head table. A servant uncovered an ice platter to reveal their slice of cake. Together, they ate the cake.

The ice cream filling felt nice and cool on her tongue and she savored the rich and creamy taste of chocolate. The bread layer seemed syrupy with a hint of cinnamon.

"This part seems more moist than usual." Anna pointed to the bread layer.

"I heard that the chefs soaked it in some sort of syrup," said Elsa. "Do you like it?"

"Yes! It really compliments the ice cream nicely."

She had three more slices of cake before declaring that she was full. Elsa stood up and announced that they would adjourn to the grand ballroom. Pages went to each table and escorted the guests to the grand ballroom. After the guests were escorted, she and Elsa would enter by a side door.

"This brings back memories from my first birthday ball," said Anna as they waited for the door to open.

"Indeed it does."

Anna squeezed her hand. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

Elsa squeezed back. "We did. And today is a new beginning."

The door opened and Kai announced them. "Queen Elsa and Queen Anna of Arendelle."

Her heart skipped a beat. That's right. Today, she became Elsa's true queen. Together, they walked to the dais. Since Elsa preferred not to dance, she stood with her to greet and speak with guests. Meanwhile, Alis and Vanilappi attracted the attention of most of the young men. Ambrelle and Sophie also gained some attention but under the watchful eye of their big brother, Jim, who had grown quite a few inches and towered over the young men.

A couple of hours later, Elsa announced the end of the ball. Alis walked up to them.

"I'll take care of the guests and clean up, my Queens." She winked at them.

"Thank you," said Elsa.

Anna slipped her hands around Elsa's arm. She walked with Elsa to the garden. To her surprise, Shar and Emir Aladdin were waiting there.

He flashed a roguish smile. "I think this gift will be useful on your honeymoon." He whistled.

A carpet with green and purple designs flew down. He patted it. "Congratulations of your coronation, birthday and wedding. Please accept Agrabah's gift."

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand tightly. "A magic carpet! Our very own magic carpet! Thank you very much, Emir Aladdin!"

Aladdin knelt next to the carpet. "Queen Anna and Queen Elsa are your new friends. Take good care of them, ok?"

The carpet edge bobbed up and down. It hovered over to their side. Shar gave Elsa a small book.

"Here are my notes on how to care for a magic carpet. However, if something happens to it that you can't handle, just bring it over."

"Thank you, Shar." Elsa accepted the book.

He waved. "Thanks for inviting us. It was a great party. That cake was the best!"

"Thank you for coming, Emir Aladdin," replied Anna.

After the Agrabans left, they walked back to the Queens' bedchamber with the carpet hovering behind them. Anna eyed the bed.

"Are we staying here tonight?"

"No. There's a lot of potential for distraction and soundproofing this room is a chore. Would you like to go to the North palace or the Sea palace?"

Anna thought for a while. Since it was dark, they wouldn't be able to see underwater. Besides, she did like being with Elsa in front of a fireplace. "The North palace."

"To the North palace then. Let's take a bath first and then we'll go there."

"Wait a minute... He said honeymoon. Did you cancel court?"

"I rescheduled certain state matters until we return. Alis will preside over the hearings for the next two weeks. She'll give us a daily report."

She quivered at the thought of having Elsa for two weeks. "For two weeks! We have a magic carpet! We could go anywhere! Where should we go first?"

Elsa kissed her. "Wherever you want to go. You're the one guiding it."

"Our honeymoon is going to be so wonderful! I'll ravish you for three days, and then we'll go around the world in a week. Then I'll ravish you again when we come back."

"Ravish? You've been reading too many cheap novels, my Queen."

They prepared to bathe. Anna looked at her ring. It had a small orb and half a crocus. Curious, she picked up Elsa's ring. It had a small rod and half a crocus also. She aligned the rings and gasped when she recognized the resulting combination. It symbolized the orb and the scepter over a blooming crocus.

"Since we're going to rule together, I thought that this design would be appropriate," said Elsa. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Elsa!" She threw her arms around her Queen and kissed her soundly. "And I love you!"

Elsa laughed and kissed her back. "The bath beckons, my Queen. Shall we?"

Anna put the rings in the jewelry box and followed her beloved. She wasn't able to really touch Elsa throughout the day. Once in the bath, she began to kiss her Queen. After a few soapy kisses, she reluctantly had to stop her amorous advances and washed the soap from her mouth. Elsa just laughed at her predicament.

After bathing, they soaked and kissed in the tub. Eventually, they got out and dried themselves. When they were ready, they flew on the magic carpet to the North palace.

To her surprise, Elsa made her wait outside the bedroom. When her Queen opened the door, she was wearing a blue robe. They went to the swing bed. Anna undid the sash and slipped the robe down that pale body. Elsa was wearing a brown corset and underwear.

When she tried to slip her hand around her waist, her fingers brushed the sides of the corset. It felt cold and flaked off to reveal pale skin. She tasted the flakes. It was chocolate. Baby blue eyes stared at the corset. She touched the underwear. It flaked as well.

Elsa smiled shyly. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I can't wait to eat it!"

Her Queen's hands tugged at her shoulders, bringing her face closer to her chest. "Then feast away, my Queen. When you're done, there are more flavors to choose from." She glanced at bottles on a table. Next to the bottles was a jar with a honeycomb inside.

Anna grinned mischievously and licked her lips. It was going to be a very delicious wedding night.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

_Three Rings for fair princesses under the sky,_  
_Seven for the Dwarves in their mines of stone,_  
_Nine for arch villains doomed to die,_  
_One for the Snow Queen on her frozen throne  
In Aaren's dale where the northern lights fly._  
_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_  
_One Ring to bring them all and in ice, bind them  
In Aaren's dale where the northern lights fly._

Elsa: Are you making up a scary story? (flips upside down book in Anna's hands) Remember what happened last night? I don't want to wake up to screams of nightmares. No more scary stories. Just read Mr. Sanders. (leaves room)  
Anna: (winks) I'll continue that one later. (Reads book) Once upon a time, there was a bear of very little brain...


	21. Three Years Later

**Chapter 21: Three Years Later**

Elsa grimaced as Anna's grip crushed her fingers. This was nothing compared to what her Queen was experiencing so she bore it in silence.

"Push, Your Majesty!" said Dr. Macstuvinns.

Anna drew a deep breath and cried out. With a handkerchief, Elsa wiped the sweat on her brow. Her Queen had been in labor for about half an hour.

"Push more!"

Anna's chest heaved with the effort and her cries echoed through the room. Elsa wished that she could help. All she could do was sit by her side and hold her hand.

"I see the head! Push!"

Anna gritted her teeth. "Nnnnnnnnnn!"

A few moments later, Elsa's ears filled with the crying of a newborn child. Her heart leapt with joy while tears pooled in her eyes. She dabbed them off with a handkerchief. The doctor snipped off the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby. Gerda wrapped the infant in a soft blanket. She walked to Anna slowly.

"Your Majesty, a princess."

Anna moved her hand to the baby. Hands shaking, Elsa held her daughter. Just then, Anna gripped her arm.

"Hhhhnnnnn! Nnnnnnnnnn!"

"Doctor!" yelled the nurse.

"Great Sif!" Dr. Macstuvinns hurriedly rinsed her hands with warm water.

Her Queen drew several breaths. Elsa winced as her fingers dug into her arm as she pushed. About a minute later, another cry joined the other. The doctor cleaned the infant like before. Gerda found another blanket and wrapped the baby in it.

"The princess' twin sister, Your Majesty." She carefully walked to Anna and offered the infant.

Anna held their second daughter and looked into that small pink face. "Hi."

The doctor and the nurse treated Anna while Gerda put away equipment. Meanwhile, the babies continued to cry. Their little hands reached out.

Elsa held her tiny hand. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Her daughter kept on crying.

Anna touched her twin's hand. "I think they're looking for each other." She shifted to make room and moved their daughter to the bed.

Carefully, Elsa brought her daughter down to her twin. Tiny fingers touched and grabbed each other. Little by little, the crying stopped. Their twins were sleeping with the sides of their temples touching. Elsa stroked their little heads. "I guess they didn't want to be apart."

Anna nodded. "Yeah..."

When the doctor and the nurse were done with Anna, the doctor opened her bag on the desk and pulled out a parchment. She began writing. "For the record, may I have the father's name?"

Elsa swallowed nervously. She and Anna had discussed this before. Steeling her nerves, she replied, "Unknown."

The doctor looked up and turned towards Anna. "Your Majesty, I understand that you wish to keep your consorts a secret, but there is no shame in having a child with a commoner. May I guess that it is the Royal Ice Master?"

Anna's voice was hoarse but firm. "No, it's not him. Write Unknown."

The doctor's eyes narrowed with skepticism. "You claim that it's not him. That means you know who their father is. Forgive me, Your Majesty. I can't in good conscience write 'Unknown'."

"Then leave it blank," commanded Elsa. "That should satisfy the demands of ethics."

"As Your Majesty wishes. May I have their names?"

Elsa touched her firstborn's forehead in benediction. "Crown Princess Lana of Arendelle." She glanced at Anna and nodded.

"Princess Elaine of Arendelle," declared Anna quickly.

As soon as their names were given, Gerda quietly slipped out the door. Within minutes, cheers rang through the castle and bells tolled in the city as the news of the twin princesses spread.

The doctor signed the document and presented it to Elsa to sign. Elsa did so and affixed her snowflake seal on it. Anna signed it as well and affixed her seal, a delicate six petal flower.

The doctor bowed. "I will now submit this record with the Royal historian. Please excuse me." She left the room. Meanwhile, the nurse sat on a chair by the crib, waiting for instructions.

Elsa spoke to her, "You may go. We'll send a page if we need anything."

The nurse bowed and left. Elsa touched Lana's cheek tenderly. "They're beautiful, Anna."

"Of course," said Anna softly. "They're our children."

"Did you know that you had two?"

Anna nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her Queen smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did!" She leaned down and kissed her Queen. Now, their family was complete. Happiness reigned in her heart. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you, Elsa." Anna reached for her left hand and kissed her ring. Then she pulled her down and kissed her, reaffirming their vows of forever.

* * *

As the years passed, travelers would often tell stories of two queens who ruled a country under the northern lights. They told of stories of adventure, of drama and most of all, of true love. With each telling, the stories were embellished with wild exaggerations. Despite the embellishments, the stories shared one thing in common: the queens lived happily ever after.

-THE END-

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

Disneyworld

Mickey takes a picture of all the Disney Princesses with Elsa and Anna in the center of the lineup.

Minnie: All right girls, go get your partners and pose together.

(All the other princesses leave the stage except for Merida, Elsa and Anna.)

Merida: Uh... shouldn't you two get partners?  
Elsa: We already have each other, just Anna and me. There's nothing we need to do.  
Anna: Do you want to stand with us? We don't mind if you stand with us.  
Merida: Then what about that kiss with the guy?  
Anna: Disney wanted the PG rating. So, do you want to stand with us?  
Merida: Sure, I do!

* * *

**Afterword**

I started writing this about 1 week after the Blu-ray was released. I know that there's a lot of other canon fics out there, but the story didn't want to leave my brain, so I pretty much had no choice but to write to get it out of my head. I'm really glad that I did, after my heart broke while reading about OUAT's first episode. Now that I wrote this, it won't matter to me if Disney or OUAT breaks them apart. At least, I can say that I did my best to bring them together.

I dedicate this to the awesome fan artists out there. They kept my muse stoked during those long months of writing. Please make more!

If you are reading this, I realize that there's hundreds of fics out there, so thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed the story. I wanted to release it with more CG art, but with my meager skills, making each scene took hours. Although the fic is done, I'll try to make more and post as many as I can on my tumbler. I'll announce updates in FFnet's Frozen forum and in the Elsanna subreddit.

Shameless References from other Disney shows and movies

Doc Mcstuffins  
Duck Tales  
Snowhite  
Sleeping Beauty  
The Little Mermaid  
Tangled  
Beauty &amp; the Beast  
Winnie the Pooh  
Cinderella  
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit  
Aladdin  
The Great Mouse Detective  
Toy Story  
The Rescuers  
Wreck it Ralph  
Mary Poppins  
Peter Pan  
Brave  
Sophia the First  
Tarzan  
Hercules  
The Weekenders  
Treasure Island  
Mulan  
Atlantis: The Lost Empire  
Phineas and Ferb  
Thor  
Robin Hood  
Lady &amp; the Tramp  
Enchanted  
Finding Nemo  
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse  
The Fox and the Hound

These places in Arendelle are based on Norwegian words: Samgrad, Engbeck, and Stiger  
Elder Halim is inspired by an Indian yogi, Prahlad Jani.  
A full-circle rainbow is usually seen from a plane. It is possible to see an almost full-circle rainbow at the top of Victoria Falls.  
Hell's Gate is modeled after Turkmenistan's "Door to Hell".  
Old Tisnaltan is modeled after the grammar of Chaucer.

* * *

**Dec. 2014:**

**Thanks to everyone who gave feedback! I've received enough feedback so I will do a 2nd edition of this fic. I can take into account feedback received before Jan. 17, 2015. Feedback received after Jan. 17 may only be incorporated as time allows.**

* * *

**Continued in Double Frozen Delights**


End file.
